Nous l'avions rêvé
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Le hasard n'existe pas dans cette histoire, le destin fait ce qu'il veut et tisse sa toile pour offrir des rêves immenses à ceux qui y croient le mieux! Candy, Anthony et Terry sauront-ils rêver assez fort? Diogène et sa plume un peu philosophe, un peu poète et très rebelle vous souhaite un beau voyage en sa compagnie, bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 1 « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

Cette question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse y trouver une réponse.

 _« Pourtant je sais qu'il est cher à mon cœur, il est mon premier amour. Quand il a eu cet accident de cheval, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arracher de ma poitrine tellement j'ai eu mal de le perdre. Je l'ai cru mort, nous avons même assisté à son enterrement. Son père et la grand tante Elroy ont décidé de l'emmener loin pour le sauver, il a été longtemps dans le comas puis paralysé. Ca a été la surprise de ma vie quand il est revenu, il y a trois mois. J'ai d'abord eu du mal à y croire, je l'ai à peine reconnu. Le garçon de quinze ans qui m'avait fait danser au manoir de Lakewood s'était transformé en un grand jeune homme de vingt ans. »_

Son regard bleu azur et son sourire candide étaient restés identiques, toujours la même élégance et le même raffinement dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Pourtant la boiterie de sa jambe droite et son dos raide, conséquences de ce dramatique accident lui donnait une démarche un peu fragile. Et la souffrance qu'il avait du subir après cette chute avait un peu modifié son caractère. Il avait gardé cette gentillesse et cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait mais parfois elle sentait en lui une pointe de cynisme dans ses propos qui la laissait un peu perplexe.

 _« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Ça en fait déjà cinq maintenant, il va falloir que je lui donne une réponse. »_

Elle caressait de ses doigts délicats une rose blanche, la Sweet Candy, qu'il avait créée pour elle il y a quatre ans et en huma le parfum délicat. Puis elle se retourna lentement et son regard se posa sur un massif de roses rouges. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

 _« Où es-tu, que fais-tu, à quoi penses-tu en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de songer à moi ? As-tu des regrets ou est-ce qu'elle a réussi à me remplacer totalement dans ton cœur, mon beau Roméo ? Cela va faire un an que nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te trahir si j'accepte de l'épouser ! Non, c'est en renonçant à essayer d'être heureuse que je te trahirai, je te l'ai promis. Mais est-ce que je peux l'être avec lui alors que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Fais-moi un signe ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était allongé sur son lit et fumait une cigarette.

 _« Désolé ma Taches de son, j'ai repris cette mauvaise habitude. J'aimerai que tu sois là pour me sermonner mais tu es si loin. Si loin et si proche à la fois. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur dit un dicton, pour moi ça a plutôt l'effet inverse. Plus le temps passe et plus je suis obsédé par ton souvenir mon bel ange blond aux taches de rousseur. Comme tu dois être belle ! Quelle robe portes-tu en cet instant ? Est-ce que tes cheveux ont toujours ce parfum des fleurs coupées ? Ta bouche a-t-elle gardé cet arôme de fraises des bois ? Ça fait un an ma douce Juliette, un siècle ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être près de toi, pour t'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras, goûter à nouveau à tes lèvres ! Est-ce que tu me giflerais encore ? Probablement ! Et tu me renverrais de nouveau à elle pour me faire payer le prix de l'avoir laissée s'éprendre de moi. Je t'ai promis de m'occuper d'elle, je le ferai. Mais rien ne m'obligera à renoncer à t'aimer quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Demain je m'apprête à jouer le plus mauvais rôle de ma vie, le plus bas des mensonges, et pourtant je n'en ai même pas honte ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Tu sais Candy, je crois qu'Archibald s'est enfin décidé à demander la main d'Annie.

\- Ah ! Bon ! Et est-ce qu'elle a accepté ? demanda l'intéressée en sirotant son café.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle a accepté, elle attendait cela depuis tellement de temps !

Le jeune homme regardait la jeune fille blonde assise en face de lui, d'un œil interrogateur. Celle-ci soutint son regard azuré quelques secondes puis replongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse en baissant les yeux. Le jeune homme émit un léger soupir et se replongea dans la lecture du journal qu'il tenait dans les mains.

 _« Il faut absolument que je lui donne une réponse rapidement ou il va finir par penser que je me moque de lui. Annie va épouser Archibald ! Pour elle c'était une évidence, il est le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Depuis le collège il est présent dans son cœur, elle doit être folle de joie. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'éprouve pas cette même joie à l'idée d'épouser Anthony ? Je sais bien qu'il m'est très cher mais… »_

\- Tiens en parlant de mariage, il s'en est déroulé un beau hier à Broadway !

\- Broadway ? fit Candy d'une voix cassée.

\- Oui, tu sais cet acteur, ce britannique qui dit-on est l'étoile montante de Broadway ! Ils disent même la révélation du siècle ! Je ne connais rien au théâtre et je ne l'y ai jamais vu étant donné que je ne suis de retour aux Etats-Unis que depuis trois mois, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît qu'il était génial dans le rôle de Roméo et que toutes les filles en sont folles ! Terrence Grandchester ! Ce n'est pas lui qui était dans le même collège que toi en Angleterre ? Il me semble qu'Elisa l'a mentionné un jour !

\- Hein ! Heu ! Oui je crois.

\- Est-ce qu'il était de tes amis ?

\- Amis ? Heu… pas vraiment, nous nous sommes parlé quelques fois…

Elle avait réussi à maîtriser le timbre de sa voix pour qu'il paraisse naturel mais elle serrait fortement sa tasse de café pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Oui avec une certaine Susanna Marlowe, une actrice aussi à ce qu'ils disent. Il est écrit que c'est celle qui lui a sauvé la vie lors d'une chute de projecteur. Elle a perdu une jambe dans ce drame. Apparemment il a du vouloir réparer cela en lui sacrifiant sa vie. J'espère pour lui qu'il en est tout de même amoureux, ça serait trop stupide de consacrer son entière existence à quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas même si on la lui doit !

Candy avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les tremblements qui gagnaient maintenant tout son corps. Heureusement Anthony était toujours plongé dans la lecture de son journal et ne vit pas son visage devenir livide et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle se leva rapidement et fit semblant de contempler le jardin en lui tournant le dos et en s'agrippant à la fenêtre.

\- Oh ! Il doit sûrement beaucoup l'aimer, elle a l'air très belle sur la photo, et radieuse. Lui aussi, apparemment, il est souriant !

 _« Anthony tais-toi, je t'en supplie tais-toi ! Mon cœur ne tiendra plus longtemps, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir ! Terry, mon Terry a épousé Susanna, elle est désormais sa femme, elle portera ses enfants ! Non ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser faire cela ! Je savais que ça devait arriver, je l'ai voulu ! Mais maintenant que c'est arrivé ça me rend malade ! Alors tout est définitivement fini pour nous ! Plus jamais je ne te reverrai ! Malgré moi j'avais toujours le secret espoir que nous trouverions une solution pour pouvoir de nouveau nous aimer mais c'était encore une illusion ! Peut-être en effet que tu as fini par l'aimer, son cœur t'a sans doute conquis ! Je t'avais demandé un signe, le voici ! »_

\- Anthony, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Oui ? fit celui-ci en levant les yeux de son journal.

\- Je crois que tu attends que je te donne une réponse.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers lui.

\- La réponse est oui. Oui Anthony je veux t'épouser et devenir ta femme.

\- Oh ! Ma chérie, comme je suis heureux ! dit-il en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Candy put enfin laisser les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux se libérer et un sanglot sortit de sa

gorge.

\- Tu verras ma douce, nous serons si heureux ! lui dit Anthony dans l'oreille en pensant que c'était à cause de leur futur mariage qu'elle était si émue.

\- Oui Anthony nous serons heureux, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Il prit son visage dans sa main et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ses larmes redoublèrent à la pensée que c'était son deuxième baiser. Le premier lui avait été dérobé un après midi en Ecosse par ce jeune rebelle qui lui avait aussi volé son cœur. Il resterait l'unique qu'il lui avait donné mais elle le garderait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Susanna Marlowe avait senti son cœur bondir de joie quand Terry lui avait dit oui sur le banc de l'église. A cet instant elle s'appelait Susanna Grandchester et avait réalisé son rêve en devenant l'épouse de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Ça avait été un beau et grand mariage. Il n'avait pas lésiné pour en faire une somptueuse fête pleine de fleurs et de faste. Il avait fait venir un orchestre philharmonique, le buffet débordait de mets raffinés et la pièce montée était une véritable œuvre d'art, confectionnée par le meilleur pâtissier de New York. Sa robe était somptueuse avec une traîne de trois mètres de long. Et l'alliance qui étincelait à son doigt était ornée de dix petits diamants. Oui ça avait été un vrai mariage de princesse et pourtant le conte de fée s'était vite transformé en cauchemar.

 _« Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer ? »_

Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et se mit à pleurer. Pourtant elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à cet instant fatidique, celui de leur nuit de noces.

Après sa rupture avec Candy, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la choisissait, elle avait vécu sur son petit nuage. Bien sûr, elle avait eu conscience que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui et quand il avait disparu pendant quelques jours, elle avait cru le perdre à nouveau. Pourtant il lui était revenu, était retourné sur les planches, sa carrière depuis n'avait fait que grandir et elle avait pensé qu'il était guéri de Candy, qu'il avait tiré un trait sur le passé. Depuis, il avait toujours été charmant et attentionné avec elle. Il s'était occupé de sa rééducation, avait financé sa prothèse qui lui avait permis de remarcher. Il était attentif au moindre de ses désirs, il l'avait accompagnée partout où elle avait voulu se rendre, même à ces dîners mondains qu'elle savait qu'il exécrait. Leurs fiançailles avaient duré un an et tout lui avait semblé parfait. Pourtant en y repensant, elle avait trouvé parfois ses sourires un peu fabriqués et cet unique baiser sur le front qu'il lui donnait le soir avant de partir, froid et impersonnel. Mais elle avait pensé qu'une fois mariés tout deviendrait différent, que ses droits d'époux se feraient sentir. Quelle illusion ! Bien sûr qu'il avait exercé ce droit, ce devoir plutôt, mais étaient-ce toutes les coupes de champagne bues, qui avaient fait qu'il n'avait pu contrôler la maîtrise qu'il exerçait sur lui-même depuis des mois ? Car elle l'avait compris, pendant un an il avait joué un rôle, sa vie n'était plus qu'une pièce de théâtre et même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, il le lui avait fait croire alors que… Cette si brève et si froide étreinte, quelle humiliation ! Et ce prénom prononcé à l'issue de cet instant, un prénom qui n'était pas le sien mais celui d'une autre !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candice André Brown et Annie Cornwell se promenaient dans les rues de Chicago et contemplaient les vitrines lumineuses des boutiques. A trois semaines de Noël, celles-ci étaient bien garnies.

\- Regarde Candy, ces belles cravates ! Et si j'en offrais une à Archibald ?

\- Si tu veux Annie mais tu lui as déjà acheté une chemise, une montre à gousset, un portefeuille et une écharpe de soie. Tu ne penses pas que ça fait beaucoup ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir pour le premier Noël depuis notre mariage. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas offrir à Anthony ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Pour moi Noël c'est surtout réservé aux enfants et jusqu'à présent je me suis occupée à en acheter pour les petits orphelins de la maison Pony. J'en ai une pleine charrette pour eux et j'imagine déjà comme leurs yeux brilleront quand ils vont les découvrir à leur réveil. J'en ai aussi acheté pour les petits patients du docteur Martin.

\- Candy ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Mais moi aussi j'ai pensé aux enfants de Pony. Archibald a envoyé une assez grosse somme d'argent à mademoiselle Pony pour leur offrir un joyeux Noël. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas non plus de penser à mon mari !

\- Tu as raison Annie, fit Candy en riant. Et si j'offrais une cravate à Anthony ?

En sortant de la boutique où Annie n'avait pas résisté à en acheter une aussi, elles passèrent devant le théâtre Eléonore. Une immense affiche y était placardée. Annie la vit la première et mit la main sur le bras de sa compagne.

\- Candy, Regarde !

Il était face à elle, il était immense, magnifique dans son costume d'époque.

\- Terry !

\- C'est écrit que le dix-huit décembre, après un immense succès à Broadway, sera joué le chef d'œuvre de William Shakespeare, Terrence Grandchester dans Hamlet !

 _« Il va venir ici, à Chicago ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toujours cette douleur dans mon cœur ? »_

Elle sentit le regard d'Annie sur elle, reprit vite une attitude désinvolte après ces quelques secondes de bouleversement.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Le dix-huit c'est le jour où nous devons partir pour la maison Pony avec Anthony. Non, je n'irai pas.

\- Et ça te gênerait si j'allais voir la pièce ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me gêne? Il a sa vie et moi la mienne. Je suis heureuse de son succès mais je préfère ne pas avoir à le revoir. Vas-y, comme ça tu me raconteras ! dit-elle à son amie en souriant.

\- Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui à Anthony ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? A quoi est ce que ça aurait servi que je lui parle de Terry ? D'ailleurs il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, c'est si loin maintenant !

 _« Si loin et pourtant si douloureux encore ! Non, je préfère ne pas le revoir même sur scène. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à affronter ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix. Est-ce que je le serai un jour ? Quand est-ce que je serai guérie de toi mon amour ? »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Une limousine noire roulait à vive allure en direction de Chicago. A l'arrière, un jeune homme à l'air maussade contemplait le paysage hivernal à travers les vitres teintées.

 _« La première fois où je suis venu dans cette ville, oui je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous avions passé la nuit à nous chercher sans y arriver. Pourtant quand je t'ai vue courir vers le train qui m'emportait loin de toi, si jolie dans ton uniforme d'infirmière, j'ai senti un immense bonheur m'envahir. Tes yeux ont croisé les miens et ce fut un instant magique. J'avais enfin l'assurance pendant ces quelques secondes que ton cœur me soit acquis, qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le mien. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas sauté de ce maudit train pour te rejoindre ? Tout aurait pu être différent. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout recommencer ! Moi qui ai méprisé mon père pour avoir choisi le devoir et les conventions au lieu de la femme qu'il aimait, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, même pire ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de rendre Susanna heureuse. Sa beauté papier glacé, sa douceur, sa fragilité me laissent froid. Je lui dois la vie mais comment pourrai-je aimer celle qui est la cause de mon agonie ? Je me sens plus vide que le néant. Tes éclats de rire et tes colères, tes gaffes et ta grande maturité, ta si forte volonté et ton orgueil, tout en toi me manque atrocement. Je donnerai bien vingt ans de ma vie pour revoir ton éclatant sourire ma Taches de son, mon seul et éternel amour. »_

La limousine franchit une allée boisée et s'arrêta devant une villa cossue. Le chauffeur en descendit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Le jeune homme en sortit et jeta un œil indifférent à la maison avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années l'y accueillit.

\- Monsieur Grandchester, avez-vous fait un bon voyage ?

\- Très bien James, merci. Avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Oui monsieur, la personne habite toujours Chicago.

\- Bien, venez tout me dire à l'intérieur.

Un majordome leur ouvrit la porte d'un élégant bureau et la referma derrière les deux hommes. Le jeune acteur s'assit dans un fauteuil sans prêter attention à l'ameublement, alluma une cigarette et dit d'une voix froide :

\- Je vous écoute James.

\- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, la jeune femme habite toujours Chicago mais plus à l'adresse que vous m'aviez indiquée. Elle a désormais un bel appartement au 208 Michigan Avenue, en plein centre ville, qu'elle occupe depuis un mois, depuis…

L'homme semblait hésiter à poursuivre.

\- Depuis quoi ? Je vous écoute, fit l'acteur agacé en essayant de calmer la nervosité qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Depuis le quatorze novembre, le jour où elle s'est mariée.

 _« Mariée ! Ma Candy s'est mariée, non ! »_

\- Son époux est un jeune avocat qui semble promis à un bel avenir. Il est lui-même membre de la famille André, c'est le neveu du chef de famille, William Albert André.

\- Son nom ?

L'acteur avait presque crié alors qu'il sentait en lui son cœur se tordre de douleur.

\- Anthony André Brown.

Il écrasa violemment sa cigarette inachevée dans un cendrier, se leva en tournant le dos à James pour ne pas que celui-ci puisse voir son teint livide et les larmes qui pointaient à ses yeux.

\- James, je vous remercie, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour le moment. Laissez-moi seul.

\- Bien monsieur.

Quand celui-ci fut sorti, le jeune homme se relaissa tomber sur le fauteuil, prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa les larmes s'écouler de ses yeux hagards dans un silence à peine perturbé par les soubresauts de sa poitrine.

 _« Anthony ! Tu l'as finalement retrouvé ton amour de jeunesse et tu l'as épousé. J'imagine comme tu as du être folle de joie en le revoyant. Ainsi tu avais raison quand tu t'accrochais tellement à l'espoir de le retrouver, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de te le faire oublier. Au fond, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que nous nous séparions puisque ça a permis de t'unir à ton premier amour, le grand amour de ta vie. Moi je n'ai sans doute été qu'une bouée de sauvetage pour combler cette absence. Au moins toi tu as tenu ta promesse, tu es heureuse, j'en suis sur maintenant et de le savoir me fait tout de même chaud au cœur. Je ne dois désormais plus penser qu'à ça puisque tout est irrémédiablement fini pour moi. Ton bonheur me donnera la force de continuer mon chemin puisqu'il est plus précieux que tout. »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- New York ? Mais je ne veux pas aller vivre à New York !

\- Ma chérie, rends-toi compte de l'opportunité qui m'est offerte. C'est une occasion unique qui ne se produit qu'une fois dans une vie. Travailler dans ce prestigieux cabinet d'avocats, c'est la porte ouverte à la gloire et à la richesse.

\- Mais et notre famille, nos amis ?

\- New York n'est pas si loin, nous reviendrons souvent pour les voir et des amis, nous nous en ferons d'autres là-bas.

\- Et mon travail ?

\- Candy, je comprends bien qu'être l'assistante du docteur Martin soit important pour toi mais avoue que ça n'est pas très passionnant. Tous ces pauvres gens qui n'ont même pas de quoi se payer une consultation !

\- C'est justement parce qu'ils sont pauvres qu'ils ont besoin de moi et pour moi au contraire, c'est passionnant de pouvoir aider les plus démunis ! Dit-elle d'une voix emportée.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je pensais seulement qu'à New York tu aurais l'opportunité de trouver de meilleurs choix pour t'épanouir. Je me rends bien compte du sacrifice que je te demande mais imagine, je pourrai devenir le plus grand avocat de la ville et quand nous aurons enfin des enfants, ils pourront être fiers de leur père.

Candy baissa les yeux et étouffa un soupir. Une tristesse s'empara de son cœur. Ils étaient mariés depuis plus d'un an et toujours pas de signe d'héritier alors qu'Annie venait d'accoucher de son premier enfant et qui plus est, un fils. Archibald était tellement content, tellement fier.

\- Candy, il faut parfois du temps, nous sommes jeunes. Ne t'inquiète pas ça arrivera bientôt, tu verras.

 _« Ne pas m'inquiéter, pensa-t-elle, je ne fais que ça. Si nous allons vivre à New York, je serai dans la même ville que lui, je risquerai de le revoir. Mon dieu ça me fait tellement peur ! Pourtant je n'ai pas le droit d'empêcher Anthony de réaliser ses ambitions, pour lui c'est tellement important ! Et puis New York est immense et Terrence Grandchester, la plus grande gloire du théâtre de ce siècle, tellement inaccessible ! Il n'y a guère de chances pour que nos chemins se rejoignent à nouveau. »_

\- Très bien Anthony, partons vivre à New York.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _« Mon dieu, comme je m'ennuie ! »_

Pensa Candy en regardant par la baie vitrée. Ca faisait maintenant trois semaines que monsieur et madame Brown étaient installés à New York. Ils occupaient un bel appartement en plein cœur de Manhattan et elle n'avait toujours pas mis les pieds seule dans la ville. Elle avait passé tout ce temps à le meubler et le décorer pour en faire un endroit accueillant et gai. Son humeur, elle, était loin de l'être, il n'avait fait que neiger toutes ces semaines, elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage dans ses angoisses, mais elle savait qu'elle allait sombrer si elle ne réagissait pas. Ce matin il ne neigeait plus, elle en avait assez de cet enfermement et elle se souvint avec amertume de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son époux il y a trois jours.

\- Ma douce, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, il avait une voix différente, ourlée de cynisme.

\- Je t'écoute Anthony, elle le fixa profondément.

\- Voilà, je veux que tu renonces pendant quelques temps à travailler.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle pâlit, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- Mon patron, monsieur Bradley a laissé entendre à mon arrivée qu'il appréciait peu qu'une femme qui n'en a pas la nécessité, travaille. Je sais, il est un peu vieux jeu mais comprends-moi, s'il apprenait que tu es infirmière, il serait capable de me renvoyer et ça en serait fini de ma carrière avant même de la commencer.

\- Anthony ! Elle avait le rouge aux joues. Sous prétexte que ton patron est un arriéré et un crétin si tu veux mon avis, il faut que je renonce à travailler ! Mais j'en ai besoin, être infirmière c'est ma vocation comme pour toi être avocat ! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?

\- Candy, ce ne sera pas pour toujours. Dès que je serai suffisamment installé et que j'aurai gagné la confiance de monsieur Bradley, tu pourras retravailler.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes journées en attendant ? Tu pars à l'aube et tu rentres si tard le soir que nous nous voyons à peine ! Je ne vais pas passer mes journées à tourner en rond où je vais devenir folle ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Candy ! Il avait pâli et il reprit d'une voix douce. C'est faux, j'essaie seulement de nous donner un solide départ. Une fois bien installés, tu feras ce que tu veux, c'est pour peu de temps. En attendant, tu pourrais t'occuper d'œuvres de charité, tant que c'est bénévole, ça ne déplaira pas à mon patron.

\- Ton patron ! Il n'y a que ça qui compte désormais, plaire à monsieur Bradley ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix dégoûtée.

\- Je suis bien obligé, essaie de me comprendre !

Elle lui avait tourné le dos, les bras croisés et regardait par la baie vitrée. Ses yeux se fixèrent au loin, là où les lumières brillaient de mille feux, le quartier de Broadway. Son regard d'émeraude prit une teinte foncée.

\- D'accord Anthony, je comprends. Je renonce pour l'instant à trouver un emploi d'infirmière puisque c'est pour notre bien mais il n'est pas question que ce soit pour toujours !

\- Non, Candy, ce ne sera que pour quelques mois. Merci, tu es formidable, il la prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

Elle se sentit très triste mais elle lui sourit.

« Oui, formidable. C'est finalement peu cher payé pour la trahison de mon cœur. »

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _« Oh et puis ce serait vraiment trop stupide ! »_

Elle attrapa son sac et son manteau sur la patère dans le couloir, ferma à clefs derrière elle et sortit dans la rue. En ce quatorze janvier, New York se révéla glaciale. La neige ne tombait plus mais un vent froid soufflait et rendait l'air asphyxiant.

 _« Quand je suis arrivée ici il neigeait comme il y a plus de trois ans ! Pour l'instant je ne connais de cette ville que l'hiver. Espérons que ce sera plus gai en été. »_

Elle releva le col de son épais manteau de fourrure, accéléra le pas pour réchauffer ses pieds chaussés de longues bottes et partit au hasard des rues. Elle contempla les vitrines riches de choix. Elle vit une librairie, se décida à y entrer et sélectionna plusieurs ouvrages.

\- Excellent recueil madame lui dit le vendeur en regardant la couverture d'un livre de poèmes qu'elle avait pris au hasard.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?

\- En effet et si vous l'appréciez, je pourrai vous en conseiller d'autres du même style si vous revenez me voir chère madame !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas monsieur ! dit-elle d'un éclatant sourire.

Puis elle pénétra dans un salon de thé, sirota un chocolat et grignota quelques biscuits, puis repartit en promenade. Elle s'acheta un bonnet et des gants qu'elle revêtit immédiatement car elle avait les mains et les oreilles gelées. Elle marcha encore pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

 _« Bon sang, cette ville est gigantesque, je me demande bien où je peux être ! »_

Elle vit devant elle l'entrée d'un parc qui lui parut immense.

 _« Central Park, lut-elle sur un panneau. Alors je suis toujours à Manhattan, New York est vraiment vaste !_

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et parcourut les allées boisées. Un peu plus loin elle contempla les canards et les cygnes nageant avec grâce sur un étang aux eaux sombres.

 _« Le lac Michigan et la colline de Pony doivent être magnifiques dans leur décor enneigé, comme ils me manquent déjà ! »_

Elle fut émue à la vision d'un garçonnet d'environ quatre ans qui lançait des miettes de pain aux palmipèdes alors que sa mère le regardait les yeux brillants d'amour.

 _« J'aimerai tant avoir moi aussi un enfant dont je pourrai m'occuper. Peut-être que ça n'arrivera jamais, je n'y crois plus. Comme je me sens seule, j'en ai assez ! »_

Des larmes glacées lui embuaient la vue. Elle les effaça d'un geste rageur.

 _« Allons Candy, secoue-toi, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Il faut absolument que je trouve de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. En attendant sortons d'ici, il y fait vraiment trop froid. »_

Elle sortit un des livres du sac en papier qu'elle tenait à la main et se mit à le feuilleter en continuant à avancer.

 _« C'est celui que m'a conseillé le vendeur. Voyons, Verlaine, poète français, traduction de l'original. »_

Elle ouvrit une page au hasard.

 _ **« Ô triste, triste était mon âme**_

 _ **A cause, à cause d'une femme.**_

 _ **Je ne me suis pas consolé**_

 _ **Bien que mon cœur s'en soit allé,**_

 _ **Bien que mon cœur, bien que mon âme**_

 _ **Eussent fui loin de cette femme.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas consolé,**_

 _ **Bien que mon cœur s'en soit allé.**_

 _ **Et mon cœur, mon cœur trop sensible**_

 _ **Dit à mon âme :Est-il possible,**_

 _ **Est-il possible, le fut-il**_

 _ **Ce fier exil, ce triste exil ?**_

 _ **Mon âme dit à mon cœur : sais-je**_

 _ **Moi-même que nous veut ce piège**_

 _ **D'être présents bien qu'exilés,**_

 _ **Encore que loin en allés ? »**_

 _ **Paul Verlaine**_

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en lisant ces vers et dans sa contemplation et son désarroi, elle ne vit pas qu'une autre personne encombrée de volumineux paquets se dirigeait face à elle et elle la percuta violemment. Les paquets tombèrent à terre.

\- Quelle maladroite que voilà ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ?

\- Je suis désolée madame, laissez-moi les ramasser !

Candy se précipita, une fois relevée, elle regarda la femme qui maintenant lui souriait, amusée. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement en la découvrant tout de pieds. Celle-ci, à peine la trentaine, lui sembla-t-il, très belle et élégante, pourtant sa tenue vestimentaire lui parut des plus surprenantes. Son manteau de fourrure était d'un rose profond et elle arborait le plus curieux chapeau qui pouvait exister. Une espèce de large capeline blanche descendant jusqu'au milieu des omoplates et garni d'une immense plume d'autruche.

\- Je parie, jeune fille que tu n'en as jamais vu un comme celui-ci ? Lui dit-elle en regardant Candy de ses grands et beaux yeux noirs.

\- J'avoue que non, madame, c'est très joli et peu commun.

\- Evidemment que c'est peu commun, je l'ai crée moi-même, ainsi que tout ce que je porte d'ailleurs. Je possède une boutique de mode, je suis styliste. Dothy Malone, c'est mon nom. Mon vrai prénom est Dorothy mais je préfère Dothy. Et toi ?

\- Candice André Brown, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Candy.

\- Eh bien Candy, voudrais-tu m'aider à porter ces paquets jusqu'à ma voiture ?

\- Avec plaisir Dothy.

Le courant avait tout de suite passé entre les deux femmes.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi jusqu'à ma boutique, je te montrerai mes créations, sauf si tu as mieux à faire.

\- Justement non, sourit-elle en découvrant la belle voiture rouge et en posant les paquets dans le coffre. Ce sera un plaisir. C'est vous qui conduisez ?

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ce ne soit pas moi. Sache Candy que Dothy Malone fait tout elle-même et mieux que la plupart.

Pendant le trajet Dothy lui demanda d'où lui venait son charmant accent provincial et Candy lui raconta qu'elle venait de Chicago et son arrivée à New York depuis trois semaines.

\- Et je parie que tu ne connais encore personne dans cette ville ?

\- Non en effet, elle songea à Terry mais repoussa immédiatement cette pensée, pas question de l'évoquer.

\- Candy, tu peux dire que c'est ton jour de chance. Moi Dothy Malone je connais cette ville comme ma poche et je connais tous les gens les plus intéressants de New York.

Elles arrivèrent à la boutique, Candy aida à transporter les paquets à l'intérieur. L'endroit était assez grand et chaleureux et pour le moins coloré, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci ôta son manteau et son chapeau, elle avait de beaux cheveux auburn coupés courts avec une frange lui arrivant au milieu du front. Sa robe à la coupe audacieuse et raffinée était gris argenté, elle lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux laissant voir de longues bottes noires à hauts talons.

\- Enlève ton bonnet et ton manteau, Candy, que je te voie mieux.

La jeune femme s'exécuta mais se sentit gênée sous le regard examinateur qui la détaillait sous toutes les coutures.

\- Mais c'est que tu es jolie ! lui fit-elle en posant ses mains partout sur elle pour en deviner les formes. Quel dommage que tu sois si mal vêtue !

Candy regarda sa robe bleu clair aux manches longues et à la jupe large descendant jusqu'aux pieds.

\- Vous trouvez que ma robe est laide ? dit-elle attristée.

\- Laide, non. Mais elle conviendrait mieux à une femme de cinquante ans. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Vingt ans.

\- Mais c'est l'âge où tout est permis, un peu d'audace, que diable ! Regarde-moi, j'ai trente-cinq ans, je vois que ça te surprend, merci du compliment, et bien si ce n'était pas ce froid glacial, j'en montrerai beaucoup plus. Fais voir tes jambes !

\- Mais Dothy ! s'exclama la jeune blonde d'un ton outragé.

\- Allons nous sommes entre femmes, ne sois pas si timide ! Et elle souleva sa jupe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir.

\- Je m'en doutais, avoir de si jolies jambes et les cacher sous des mètres de tissu informe. Et tes cheveux ! Elle lâcha la robe et lui souleva sa queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Ils sont magnifiques, tu boucles naturellement n'est-ce pas ? Et leur couleur est éclatante, on dirait de l'or. Mais cette coiffure, quelle tristesse ! Sers-toi de tes atouts Candy, et tu en as à revendre, crois-moi. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour avoir des yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude, les miens sont banalement noirs. Et ces petites taches de rousseur sur ton nez, que c'est charmant ! Et ce teint de porcelaine, on dirait une poupée ! Tu es belle naturellement Candy et ça c'est rare, mais si tu le voulais, tu pourrais être la plus séduisante femme de New York.

\- Pour quoi faire ? dit-elle étonnée.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pauvre innocente. Mais pour vivre, pour t'amuser, pour séduire, pour jalouser, que sais-je ! S'exclama-t-elle avec emphase.

Puis elle poursuivit d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Ou simplement pour essayer de redonner un sourire à ton cœur car il semble bien triste ce petit cœur, je me trompe ?

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les jours passèrent et pas un ne s'acheva sans que Candy n'aille rendre visite à Dothy Malone. Celle-ci, sous ses aspects un peu délurés, se révéla être la personne la plus drôle et déterminée qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Elle était toujours gaie et surprenante mais se montrait également généreuse et à l'écoute des autres. Candy se sentant en confiance, ne tarda pas à lui raconter toute sa vie en omettant une seule personne et période qu'elle ne pouvait confier à qui que ce soit.

\- Ma parole, tu as eu une vie fantastique ! Tant de drames et d'embûches et toujours debout, tu es courageuse ! Hormis ta pudeur, je pourrai dire qu'on se ressemble, toi et moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu toi aussi une enfance difficile ?

\- Oui, moi aussi je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai passé mon enfance dans de nombreux foyers. Mais contrairement à toi, il n'y en a pas eu d'aussi chaleureux que ta maison de Pony. A quatorze ans, je me suis enfuie du dernier où on m'avait placée, j'ai fait tous les travaux qu'on voulait bien me confier, les plus ingrats et mal payés, bien entendu. C'est à cette époque que j'ai aussi commencé à coudre et à dessiner mes premiers modèles. A seize ans, j'ai rencontré celui qui est désormais mon ex-mari. J'étais très amoureuse et très naïve. Quelques mois après notre mariage, il m'a quittée, enceinte, et m'a volé toutes mes économies. Pour une autre jeunette, à qui il a fait la même chose quelques temps plus tard. Je me suis promise à ce jour d'y regarder à deux fois avant d'écouter les boniments d'un homme. Maintenant c'est moi qui les quitte avant même qu'ils aient l'idée de le faire.

\- Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça !

\- Non, en effet. Il y en a d'autres qui t'épousent, qui restent avec toi mais avec qui on s'ennuie à mourir.

Elle avait dit ça sans ironie mais Candy ressentit un voile de tristesse dans son cœur. L'idée qu'elle se faisait du mariage avait pris un chemin qu'elle avait peine à apprécier pleinement depuis quelques temps.

\- Pourtant tu vois Candy, malgré tout, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retomber amoureuse et être aimée autant en retour, en toute confiance, et sans peur du lendemain. Vivre une grande passion, tu sais un amour éternel, à la Roméo et Juliette avec plein d'embûches mais à la différence des personnages, de préférence avec une fin heureuse.

Elle se mit à rire avec éclats puis elle cessa en voyant le visage livide de Candy et les larmes qui pointaient à ses paupières.

\- Et bien ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es toute blanche ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est ton histoire qui m'a bouleversée.

\- Oh ! Il ne faut pas. J'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même, j'ai crée ma boutique toute seule grâce à mon seul talent et pas mal de culot et je suis très heureuse comme ça. Ce n'est pas encore demain qu'un homme me dira ce que je dois faire ou pas. Candy, tu es infirmière, c'est ta vocation et tu l'es devenue grâce à ta seule volonté. Je vois bien que tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir l'exercer. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais à ta place je me ficherai bien de l'opinion du patron de ton mari et je chercherai du travail avant de me faner d'ennui.

\- Je ne peux pas Dothy. Anthony compte sur moi, je ne dois pas l'empêcher d'accéder à ses ambitions. Ce n'est que pour quelques temps, bientôt, je reprendrai le métier que je me suis choisi.

\- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour ainsi mettre de côté tes rêves.

Candy se tut, l'esprit troublé, Dothy reprit.

\- Ou alors tu veux te punir de quelque chose qui te ronge. Car il y a quelque chose en toi qui te bouffe peu à peu, n'est-ce pas Candy ? Et tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Si un jour tu ressens le besoin de le faire, pense à ton amie Dothy, elle pourrait peut-être t'aider.

\- Personne ne le peut Dothy, lui répondit la jeune blonde d'un regard triste. Mais je n'oublierai pas de venir te voir, promis. Mais dis-moi, reprit-elle en se souvenant de quelque chose, tu m'as dit que tu attendais un bébé quand tu étais encore mariée ?

\- Malheureusement je l'ai perdu à cinq mois de grossesse. Ca sera le seul regret de ma vie, c'était une petite fille et elle aurait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, presque ton âge Candy. Elle sourit. Tu pourrais être ma fille, mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux tout à coup !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Un dimanche de février, Dothy était venue déjeuner chez monsieur et madame Brown. Pour cette occasion Candy s'était surpassée pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans ce domaine et on pouvait même la qualifier de véritable cordon bleu. Anthony s'était montré poli et souriant et avait même beaucoup ri quand Dothy avait raconté certaines anecdotes de sa vie. Candy avait passé un excellent moment avec son amie, elle éprouvait une grande admiration pour elle et énormément de tendresse. Elle fut très déçue quand son mari lui dit le soir que bien qu'il la trouvait sympathique, il la considérait trop excentrique et un peu vulgaire.

\- Vulgaire ? Pour toi c'est être vulgaire que de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont loin des hypocrisies et du politiquement correct ! Et c'est être excentrique qu'une femme qui n'est pas née dans l'opulence ait réussi à créer son entreprise et qu'elle régit sa vie comme elle l'entend !

\- Candy, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je comprends que seule dans cette grande ville, tu as besoin d'une amie. Mais ce serait mieux pour toi si tu rencontrais des femmes moins voyantes, plus dans notre monde.

\- Notre monde ? Tu veux dire ton monde Anthony ! Tu sembles oublier que je suis aussi une orpheline, que j'ai été élevée à la maison de Pony et que même si j'ai été adoptée par ton oncle, le chef de la famille André, qui lui je te rappelle mène sa vie comme il l'entend, simplement et sans se préoccuper de l'opinion des autres, je suis et je resterai toujours Candy et pas une de ces femmes ennuyeuses et soumises comme tu voudrais que je devienne aujourd'hui !

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je désire.

\- Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que je renonce à la seule amie que j'ai rencontré dans cette ville que je déteste ! Je ne te comprends plus Anthony et ça me désole mais tu peux dire et faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne renoncerai pas à Dothy, je l'aime beaucoup, moi !

Elle tourna les talons, partit dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Il la rejoint quelques minutes après. Elle se plongea dans son beau regard d'azur qui depuis quelques temps lui semblait empli de cynisme et d'aigreur. Pourtant cette fois il s'adoucit.

\- Pardonne-moi, ma douce, je suis un peu nerveux à cause de mon travail, je ne veux pas que tu te transformes en autre chose, je ne voudrais que ton bonheur, tu le sais. Tu peux avoir les amis que tu veux, je ne les jugerai plus.

Elle décida de lui pardonner et se laissa aussi embrasser dans le cou mais tourna la tête quand sa bouche rejoignit la sienne. Il éteignit alors l'interrupteur, l'obscurité la rassura et cette fois elle ne lui résista pas, elle avait tellement besoin d'amour, il était toujours si délicat dans ces moments là, elle s'abandonna entre ses bras, laissant ses pensées vagabonder au loin et son corps réagir sous ses caresses. Puis elle eut honte, elle pleura un peu après qu'il se soit endormi, elle se détesta d'avoir fait cela mais se promit de faire des efforts pour se débarrasser du poids du passé.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les jours qui suivirent, Anthony ne lui fit plus aucune réflexion sur Dothy, il avait tenu parole et devait se sentir un peu coupable de ses a priori. Pour se faire pardonner, il s'était montré très attentionné avec Candy, ils avaient dîné plusieurs fois au restaurant, étaient allés à l'opéra et il lui avait offert un magnifique camé en forme de rose. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle l'avait accompagné à un dîner chez son patron et avait passé une soirée des plus ennuyeuses sans broncher. Comme elle s'y attendait, monsieur Bradley, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui parut antipathique et misogyne à l'extrême. Il ne laissait que rarement la parole à sa femme, une petite créature insignifiante et soumise, baignée de bondieuserie et de pudibonderie outrancière. Devant certaines remarques que monsieur Bradley avait fait sur les suffragettes, ces femmes dévergondées selon lui, qui osaient revendiquer le droit de vote, Candy avait eu du mal à se retenir de ne pas le remettre à sa place. Mais devant le regard implorant de son époux, elle avait pris sur elle et s'était tue.

Par ailleurs, elle passait presque tous ses après midi dans la boutique de Dothy. Petit à petit, elle avait suivi ses conseils et avait renouvelé sa garde robe pour des tenues plus tendance pour New York, qu'elle avait choisi parmi les nombreuses créations de son amie. Celle-ci avait insisté pour lui en faire cadeau de quelques-unes et lui avait vendu les autres pour beaucoup moins cher que leur valeur réelle.

\- Je ne peux accepter Dothy, avait-elle protesté, tu vas bientôt faire faillite à ce rythme là !

\- Faillite ! Elle rit aux éclats. Allons ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai assez d'argent pour assurer mes vieux jours. Et celui-ci est fait pour être dépensé et se faire plaisir, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt Et regarde-toi, c'est quand même autre chose que ce que tu portais à notre première rencontre, lui dit-elle en contemplant dans le miroir la jolie robe mauve rehaussée de dentelle aux manches et au col arrondi qui laissait la gorge et les chevilles de Candy dénudés. Je te l'ai dit, tu es très belle et c'est pour moi une grande satisfaction de voir mes créations sur une aussi jolie femme. Ca me fait une bonne publicité, tu es mon mannequin personnel désormais. Plus toute l'aide que tu m'apportes en gardant la boutique pendant mes absences, et le plus important pour moi, notre amitié. Je connais beaucoup de monde dans cette ville et j'ai quelques vrais amis mais comme toi, une sorte de petite sœur, jamais et c'est plus précieux que tout le reste.

\- Oh ! Dothy ! Je t'adore et pour moi aussi cette amitié est précieuse, lui dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 2 « C'était un malentendu »**

Susanna Grandchester ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

\- Entre, Terry.

Il s'exécuta et la suivit dans le salon.

\- Assieds-toi.

\- Non, merci Susanna.

\- Comme tu veux ! Terry, je t'ai demandé de venir pour t'informer de ma décision de demander le divorce. Nous ne vivons plus ensemble depuis si longtemps, d'ailleurs avons-nous jamais vécu ensemble ?

Il la regarda d'un air gêné et triste.

\- Susanna, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su te donner ce que tu désirais !

\- Non, Terry, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Si j'avais été moins égoïste et plus sensée, je me serai rendue compte dès le début que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. La seule chose que je voulais de toi, ce rêve impossible, tu l'avais déjà donné à une autre et pour toujours. Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, c'est certain. Pardonne-moi Terry, ma seule excuse était que je t'aimais aveuglément et je ne voulais pas le comprendre à ce moment, j'étais trop perdue. Je t'ai obligé à rester avec moi alors que tu n'aimais qu'elle, je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir rendu si malheureux.

\- Tu ne m'as pas obligé Susanna, c'était mon propre choix. Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir t'aimer.

\- Je le sais Terry. Mais tu te trompes, tu n'avais pas le choix. Quand j'ai voulu en finir avec la vie, je savais que si je mourais ça t'aurait séparé de Candy, c'est ce que je voulais alors, je ne supportais pas de vous savoir heureux ensemble alors que moi… Bien sur, je n'avais pas prévu que c'est elle qui m'empêcherait de réaliser cet acte méprisable. Et sa détermination à me sauver pour ne pas que tu te sentes encore plus coupable, m'a prouvé qu'elle t'aimait plus et mieux que moi. Pourtant, quand elle m'a dit, les larmes aux yeux qu'elle repartait pour Chicago et qu'elle te laissait à moi, je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher alors que je voyais qu'elle avait le cœur brisé. Pardonne-moi Terry, je regrette tellement !

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Susanna. Tout ça c'est du passé, ne culpabilise plus. Candy s'est mariée et elle a fait un mariage d'amour, elle est heureuse aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ! Alors toi tu ne seras jamais heureux Terry ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour le bonheur Susanna, je ne suis qu'un tragédien, dans la vie comme sur la scène ! Répondit-il d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Magnifique, absolument divine dit Dothy en admirant la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Candy.

\- Je me sens légère comme une plume, c'est la première fois que j'ai les cheveux aussi courts.

\- Ça te va bien, ça fait encore plus ressortir le vert de tes yeux. Et cette mèche gaufrée qui glisse sur ta joue te donne une sorte de mystère et un charme ravageur. Qu'est-ce qu'en a pensé ton mari ?

\- Oh ! Il aime beaucoup dit-elle d'un ton un peu emprunté.

\- Oui je vois, il trouve ça un peu trop moderne ?

\- Non il n'a pas dit ça, d'ailleurs il n'a rien dit du tout, il a seulement été surpris, il s'y habituera.

\- Oui il vaudrait mieux. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Candy mais comment as-tu pu lier ton destin avec un homme si peu en accord avec toi ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est un très bel homme, il a sûrement plein de qualités mais je vous trouve si peu assortis !

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était tellement romantique et si gentil avec moi, je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme. Et puis il a eu cet accident et nos chemins se sont perdus de vue pendant plusieurs années. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même maintenant mais son métier lui prend beaucoup de son temps, il aspire à une grande carrière en tant qu'avocat mais c'est quelqu'un de bien Dothy. C'est mon mari, je tiens à lui, c'est celui que j'ai choisi ! Affirma-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop persuasif, ce qui fit douter son amie.

\- Tu es certaine de cela Candy ? Tu n'as pas l'air toi-même d'y croire ?

\- Dothy !

\- Candy, reprit-elle en se plongeant dans son regard outragé, je suis ton amie. Est-ce vraiment lui que tu voulais épouser ? N'y aurait-il jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre que ton Anthony dans ton cœur ? Quelqu'un que tu aurais aimé davantage, plus passionnément ?

Elle pâlit et ne réussit pas à mentir, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Alors elle laissa déborder son cœur.

\- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai aimé un autre homme, mais la vie nous a séparés, il en a épousé une autre et…

Elle hésita puis déversa dans un sanglot rauque :

\- C'est moi qui l'ai obligé à le faire !

\- Tu as demandé à l'homme que tu aimais de se lier à une autre femme ! Candy !

\- Oui Dothy ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Mais je l'aimerai toute ma vie !

Dothy effaça les larmes sur ses joues de sa douce main, son cœur peiné de cet aveu.

\- Un jour, reprit la blonde en lui souriant tout de même tendrement, je te raconterai toute cette triste histoire. Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Alors pleure un bon coup Candy, ça te fera du bien. Mais pense que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Pour l'instant il faut vivre et sourire ma belle. Tu es jeune, tu es ravissante et intelligente. Et si ton mari est trop idiot pour le voir, des tas d'autres hommes te le diront. Profite de cette chance d'être ici à New York, la ville où tout est permis, pour t'amuser Candy. Fais-le avant d'être vieille et ridée, et d'être envahie de regrets et de frustrations. Car il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, crois-moi !

\- Tu as raison Dothy, il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie en mains, qui vivra verra !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Avril et le printemps étaient apparus et le soleil encore timide réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère. L'hiver rigoureux de New York et les manteaux de fourrure et autres bonnets avaient laissé place à des tenues un peu plus légères. Dothy, les cheveux un peu plus longs dépassant de son chapeau cloche rouge écarlate, et de sa nouvelle teinte proche de sa couleur naturelle, un brun cachou, regardait fièrement Candy au volant de sa nouvelle petite automobile.

\- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a son permis que depuis trois jours, tu te débrouilles bigrement bien !

\- Merci. J'adore ça et c'est vrai que c'est plus facile pour se déplacer. Elle n'est peut-être pas si grande et belle que la tienne mais elle est à moi. Le chèque que m'a envoyé Albert le mois dernier est tombé à pique.

\- Ça c'est vrai, s'il t'avait fallu compter sur ton mari pour t'en acheter une ! Déjà qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour que tu passes ton permis !

\- Mais non, c'est juste qu'il avait peur que je n'aie un accident. Maintenant qu'il a vu comme j'étais prudente, il s'est fait une raison.

 _« Tu parles, pensa Dothy, c'est parce que son oncle s'en est mêlé. Il t'aime vraiment mal ton Anthony, Candy ! »_

\- En tout cas ton Albert, voilà un homme comme je les aime. Un type qui a laissé la fortune et la facilité pour accomplir la voie qu'il s'est choisi en vivant comme il l'entend ! C'est lui que tu aurais du épouser, Candy.

\- Dothy ! Albert est pour moi un frère, c'est mon plus vieil et cher ami homme. Je l'aime énormément mais l'idée de l'épouser ne m'a jamais effleurée, j'aurai eu l'impression de commettre un inceste, il est de plus légalement mon père adoptif.

\- Oui bien sur, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir le rencontrer un jour, je suis sure que je m'entendrai bien avec lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas Dothy, Albert passe pour un excentrique aux yeux de tous mais je ne connais pas d'homme au monde plus simple, plus heureux de vivre et plus généreux. C'est quelqu'un de rare comme toi. J'essaierai de le convaincre dans la prochaine lettre que je lui enverrai de venir nous rendre visite bientôt, s'il veut bien quitter sa chère Afrique pour quelques temps. De plus Dothy, Albert est un très bel homme ce qui ne gâche rien. Je me souviens aussi que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu découvrir qui était vraiment cet aristocrate rebelle…

Elle se tut soudainement, se rendant compte dans son entrain à parler de son tuteur qu'elle pensait encore à Terry et qu'elle avait failli dire son prénom, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Quel aristocrate rebelle ? fit la brune, à qui rien n échappait.

\- Non personne, je pensais tout haut.

Dothy la scruta, elle la vit un peu plus pâle, elle fit mine de rien mais se mit à méditer.

 _« Aristocrate et rebelle, c'est sûrement lui ton grand amour ma belle. Ca me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus. Je finirai bien par savoir qui c'est Candy et que tu le veuilles ou non, s'il y a un moyen de réparer cette injustice, je serai là pour m'en mêler. Quelque chose me dit que cet amour peut redevenir ce qu'il a été, un pressentiment ! »_

Arrivées à l'adresse que lui avait indiquée son amie, Candy se gara devant l'immeuble.

\- J'en ai pour dix minutes, juste le temps de livrer cette robe.

\- Je t'attends Dothy.

Une fois que celle-ci eut disparu de sa vue, la jeune femme ôta son chapeau, secoua ses cheveux courts pour qu'ils se remettent en forme, ce qui se faisait aisément vu ses crans naturels puis sortit de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler sa silhouette dans la vitrine d'une boutique. Son tailleur beige à la large jupe plissée arrivant à mi-mollets, sa veste courte agrémentée de gros boutons nacrés et au large col à pointes, l'écharpe en soie autour de sa gorge et ses escarpins à hauts talons. Deux jeunes hommes qui la croisèrent la regardèrent avec insistance, en chuchotant entre eux. Candy rougit et détourna la tête. Elle en entendit un siffler, elle se sentit gênée et pour couper court pénétra dans la boutique qui s'avéra être une parfumerie. Elle en profita alors pour acheter un flacon de son parfum favori, ça tombait bien elle n'en avait presque plus.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle sursauta en voyant une jeune femme monter les trois marches d'escalier face à elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent fixement. C'était une femme blonde, les cheveux pales attachés en chignon sur la nuque et au regard bleu clair. Derrière elle, il y avait un homme qu'elle cachait, étant deux marches plus hautes que lui, mais Candy sentit alors son cœur galoper dans sa poitrine en imaginant le pire.

\- Candy !

\- Susanna !

Celle-ci, une fois l'effet de surprise atténué lui sourit.

\- Si je m'attendais, vous êtes magnifique !

\- Merci bredouilla Candy, vous aussi.

Elle n'avait pas encore pu voir l'homme derrière, elle sentait ses jambes flageoler, elle sourit néanmoins à Susanna en essayant de cacher son profond trouble. Mais celle-ci le sentit car elle s'écarta vite pour laisser son compagnon la rejoindre sur la dernière marche.

\- Candy je vous présente Michael Dones, un ami. Michael, voici Candy, une amie chère.

Elle se sentit tant soulagée en entendant ça qu'elle ne releva pas le terme d'amie chère. Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme châtain aux yeux gris qui lui tendit la main en souriant.

\- Mes hommages madame.

\- Monsieur, enchantée.

\- Vous êtes en visite à New York ? reprit Susanna.

\- Non, je vis ici depuis le mois de janvier. Mon mari est avocat, on lui a proposé un poste intéressant dans un grand cabinet de Manhattan.

\- Avocat ? Dans quel cabinet, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Le cabinet Bradley and CO.

\- Bradley and CO ! Comme c'est curieux ! fit Susanna troublée.

Candy la regarda avec perplexité, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander les raisons de son trouble, son compagnon prit la parole.

\- Chérie, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche !

\- Oui Michael. Veuillez-nous excuser Candy, nous sommes un peu pressés, j'ai une audition dans une heure.

Elle sortit alors un calepin et un stylo de son sac à main, griffonna quelque chose, arracha la page et la tendit à Candy.

\- C'est mon adresse, passez quand vous pourrez, j'aurai tant de choses à vous dire. J'y vis seule ! Rajouta-t-elle ensuite en lisant le trouble dans le regard de la jeune femme. Venez, je vous en prie, c'est très important !

Et elle entra dans la boutique laissant Candy complètement désemparée. Celle-ci se dépêcha de retourner dans sa voiture tant elle craignait de s'évanouir. Quelques minutes après, elle vit le couple ressortir. L'homme tenait Susanna par la taille, elle marchait élégamment sans qu'on puisse soupçonner qu'elle était amputée au-dessous du genou droit. Ils disparurent bientôt de son champ de vision. Elle vit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet que Dothy avait posé sur le tableau de bord.

 _« Aux grands maux les grands moyens »_ , se dit-elle en en allumant une.

Elle toussa un peu au début puis finalement s'habitua et ressentit même un certain soulagement en expirant la fumée, son angoisse s'atténua un peu.

 _« Chéri, mais alors ?… Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit que c'était curieux qu'Anthony travaille chez Bradley, est-ce qu'elle a eu besoin de leurs services ? Chéri ? … »_

Elle vit Dothy sortir de l'immeuble, respira un grand coup pour tenter de reprendre une attitude calme et naturelle. Celle-ci ouvrit la portière et s'installa à ses côtés en s'écriant :

\- Ah ! Ces actrices, on n'arrive jamais à les satisfaire. Ou c'est trop long, ou trop court, ou pas assez comme ci, ou trop comme ça. Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu fumais Candy.

\- Eh bien, j'ai voulu essayer, voir comment c'était, dit-elle en riant. Tu m'as bien dit que toute expérience était bonne à tenter. Finalement, j'aime bien ça mais je n'en abuserai pas, elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Elle sentit le regard suspicieux de son amie sur elle et enchaîna très vite.

\- C'est à une actrice que tu as livré cette robe ?

\- Oui. Oh ! Elle n'est pas encore très connue mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à l'être et elle le fait déjà sentir avec ses caprices. Elle a décroché, je crois, le rôle de Roxane dans Cyrano de Bergerac qui va être montée dans quelques mois à Broadway.

 _« Cyrano ! Ce n'est pas de Shakespeare, elle ne fait donc pas partie de la troupe Stratford ! »_

\- Bon, on y va Candy ou est-ce que tu comptes rester au volant de ta première voiture toute la journée sans la démarrer ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, fit-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main l'adresse de Susanna. Elle la glissa subrepticement dans sa poche mais le geste n'échappa pas à l'œil inquisiteur de Dothy.

\- Un rendez-vous galant ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pas du tout. J'y avais inscrit le nom de mon parfum préféré pour ne pas l'oublier. Je l'ai acheté en t'attendant, elle lui montra le petit paquet dans la boite à gants.

 _« Avec elle j'ai intérêt à me montrer fine, elle est plus rusée qu'un renard. »_

Evidemment Dothy n'en crut pas un mot.

 _« Je suis sure que tu mens Candy, pendant mon absence il a du se passer quelque chose. Tu étais livide et nerveuse à mon retour, comme si tu avais vu un fantôme. »_

De retour au magasin, pendant que Candy, qui avait posé sa veste était aux toilettes, Dothy ne put s'empêcher de glisser la main dans la poche de celle-ci et de lire la note.

 _« Je sais que c'est très mal ce que je fais mais au diable les scrupules, c'est pour une bonne cause. « Susanna Marlowe, 108 Lafayette Street, Lower Manhattan. ». Tiens, c'est une femme. Susanna Marlowe ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ce nom ? Ca ne me revient pas. Je chercherai plus tard, elle revient. »_

Elle remit rapidement le papier dans la poche et retourna au comptoir où elle parcourut son carnet de rendez-vous.

\- Ah ! Candy, samedi soir je suis invitée à une soirée de bienfaisance organisée par la corporation des boutiquiers pour récolter des fonds pour les familles des victimes de la guerre en Europe. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirées, c'est toujours si ennuyeux mais j'irai car c'est pour une bonne cause. Ca te dirait d'y venir avec moi ?

\- Samedi soir ? C'est que je ne veux pas laisser Anthony seul.

\- Il ne va pas en mourir. Et puis il t'a bien demandé de t'occuper d'œuvres de charité, c'est l'occasion. Mais s'il veut y venir, il le peut.

\- Bien, je lui en parlerai ce soir, je te donnerai une réponse demain.

\- OK. Candy, j'ai une idée de robe de soirée tout à fait inédite. Dis, tu voudrais bien me servir de mannequin ?

\- Bien sur, si ça peut te rendre service. De quel genre de robe s'agit-il ?

\- Une robe pour l'été, disons un peu plus osée que ce qu'on a déjà vu.

\- Osée ? Très osée ? Demanda Candy un brin inquiète.

\- Quand on est aussi bien faite que toi Candy, il n'y a rien de trop osé mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ta pudeur, elle n'en souffrira pas trop.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony avait refusé l'invitation de Dothy pour la soirée de bienfaisance mais n'avait pas émis d'objection à ce que sa femme s'y rende.

\- Cela me permettra de travailler sur un dossier que monsieur Bradley m'a confié il y a deux jours. Ce n'est peut-être pas une affaire très passionnante mais vue la renommée de ce client, c'est sans doute un bon dossier pour me faire reconnaître par le barreau.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Candy d'un ton indifférent tout en arrosant les plantes du salon.

\- Candy, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, même vis à vis de ma femme.

\- Oh ! Je demandais juste ça comme ça. Je comprends et je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras très bien, dit-elle en lui posant au passage un baiser sur la joue.

Il en profita alors pour l'attraper par la taille et l'assit sur son genou gauche.

\- Finalement, ça te va bien cette coupe de cheveux ma douce et cette robe te rend très désirable, elle me donne des idées. Il lui déboutonna les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

\- Et quel genre d'idées ? dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Des idées un peu coquines, répondit-il en posant sa bouche au creux de son décolleté.

La blonde sentit sa peau frissonner au contact de la bouche tiède d'Anthony. Elle le laissa éteindre les lumières puis la déshabiller et la coucher sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux quand il la pénétra en parcourant son corps de ses mains douces. Elle l'enlaça, se laissant aller au plaisir. Mais comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers d'autres univers. L'homme qui lui faisait l'amour prenait un autre visage, les cheveux blonds devenaient de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux d'azur prenaient des teintes couleur océan, le sourire candide se transformait en un éclat de rire mêlé d'une pointe d'ironie et voilé d'une once de tristesse. Et le prénom qu'elle prononçait dans sa tête à l'issue de l'étreinte avait le parfum d'un été en Ecosse.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Monsieur Grandchester, fit James, vous avez reçu une convocation du cabinet Bradley. Le divorce va être prononcé, il vous demande de venir signer les papiers demain à dix heures.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas les envoyer ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces détails, j'ai une pièce à mettre en scènes.

\- C'est que c'est obligatoire, monsieur. La loi vous oblige à le faire en la présence de votre ex femme. Et je pense que vous devriez lire le nom de l'associé de Maître Bradley sur la convocation, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de votre divorce.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que son nom puisse m'intéresser ?

\- Je vous en prie monsieur, lisez ! Insista James en lui tendant la convocation.

Celui-ci prit la feuille de papier avec agacement, lut, émit un léger froncement de sourcil, signe pour cet homme habitué à maîtriser ses sentiments, d'un profond trouble. Il jeta un regard perplexe à son homme de confiance.

\- C'est bon James, j'irai.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Très bien monsieur Grandchester, puisque vous êtes d'accord sur tous les points, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer.

Maître Bradley tendit le document, l'acteur y apposa sa signature.

\- Maître Cocker, est-ce que tout vous semble correct ?

Il tendit le papier à un homme sans âge défini, au physique terne, chauve et chaussé de petites lunettes rondes. Celui-ci examina consciencieusement le document et le tendit à sa cliente.

\- Vous pouvez signer mademoiselle Marlowe, tout est conforme.

Elle y apposa sa signature puis se leva.

\- Je suppose que ma présence n'est plus obligatoire ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est terminé mademoiselle, répondit son avocat, vous êtes légalement divorcés à partir de maintenant.

\- Alors je vais vous laisser. Merci messieurs. Terry, je te souhaite bonne chance, lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Il se leva, prit sa main et s'éloigna avec elle le plus loin possible des avocats.

\- Susanna, je te souhaite d'être toujours heureuse, c'est du fond du cœur que je le dis.

\- Je sais Terry. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire la même chose. Essaie au moins de te garder en bonne santé.

Elle le vit sourire et eut le courage de poursuivre.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas être la seule à le désirer, tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu, essaie….

\- Au revoir Susanna, la coupa-t-il, le regard soudain durci.

\- Au revoir Terry, elle partit le cœur triste.

Maître Cocker, après avoir salué les deux hommes prit lui aussi congé.

\- Maître Bradley, dit Terry en se rasseyant et en allumant une cigarette, j'ai lu sur les documents que c'est un confrère qui s'est chargé de mon divorce, un certain Brown si ma mémoire est bonne ?

\- C'est exact monsieur Grandchester. Maître Brown est mon nouveau bras droit, un jeune homme brillant.

\- Il serait correct pour moi si je pouvais le remercier personnellement pour son travail mais je ne voudrais pas le déranger ou il est peut-être absent ?

\- Pas du tout monsieur Grandchester, il est ici, dans son bureau et vous ne le dérangerez pas, au contraire, dit-il avec maintes courbettes et sourires exagérés. Il va être très honoré de venir vous saluer, je vais vous le chercher immédiatement.

Et il sortit hâtivement, la démarche lourde sous son quintal apparent, laissant l'acteur seul dans le bureau.

 _« Je dois être complètement masochiste pour vouloir rencontrer cet homme mais la curiosité est trop forte. Je veux le voir, puisque cet incroyable hasard fait que c'est lui qui m'a permis de divorcer de Susanna. Il faut que je sache à quoi ressemble celui qui a épousé la femme que j'aime, Anthony, cet éternel rival ! »_

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit entrer un jeune homme très blond, ses yeux l'éblouirent un instant, ils étaient d'un bleu si clair. Sa silhouette était grande et svelte, son costume bleu de qualité le rendait très élégant. Il le trouva vraiment très beau, beaucoup trop, et ce sourire étincelant sur son visage d'ange le déstabilisa davantage, son cœur en sursauta mais il réussit à rester naturel. Ce qui le glaça étrangement, c'est cette démarche qu'avait l'avocat, il boitait de la jambe droite, il la tenait raide et ça lui donnait un aspect de fragilité et de force à la fois. Il s'avança vers lui en souriant de ses dents très blanches et lui tendit la main.

\- Anthony André Brown, pour vous servir, monsieur Grandchester. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

Sa voix était aussi douce que ses traits. Terry se leva, se plongea dans ses yeux et réussit à lui sourire avec chaleur en répondant à sa poignée de main ferme. Puis il se rassit et lui fit mine d'en faire autant, ce temps fut nécessaire pour qu'il puisse calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Pas autant que moi, Maître Brown, merci pour votre excellent travail. Un accident ? Risqua-t-il en désignant sa jambe droite.

\- Une chute de cheval, j'avais quinze ans. J'ai failli rester paralysé mais les médecins ont finalement réussi à me remettre debout. Bien sûr, il m'en reste quelques séquelles, avoua-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux l'acteur et en ne cessant de sourire.

\- J'ai moi-même beaucoup monté à cheval dans ma jeunesse en Angleterre, je n'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps pour cela aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sur, le théâtre doit vous prendre tout votre temps.

\- En effet mais je ne m'en plains pas. Le théâtre c'est ma vie. D'ailleurs je prépare une nouvelle pièce pour l'été. Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous y inviterai pour la première.

\- Avec grand plaisir monsieur, mon épouse sera ravie d'aller vous y applaudir, j'ai si peu l'occasion de l'emmener en sortie, moi aussi mon travail me prend beaucoup de mon temps.

\- Votre épouse vit ici à New York ? Demanda Terrence, une étincelle dans l'œil en entendant ça.

\- Oui, nous y sommes installés depuis le mois de janvier, elle se sent encore un peu seule, nous venons de Chicago et toute notre famille est là-bas.

\- Elle n'a pas une profession, un travail ?

\- Oh ! Non, ma femme n'a pas de métier, elle n'a pas besoin de travailler, enfin elle ne le désire pas, elle n'a pas de don artistique non plus, dit-il en riant un peu cyniquement trouva l'acteur.

\- Et vous avez des enfants, Maître Brown ?

\- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cette fois son sourire devint triste.

Terrence ressentit alors un pincement dans son cœur sans bien pouvoir l'analyser.

\- Eh bien, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. Je vais prendre congé.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se leva.

\- Au revoir monsieur Brown, encore merci et bonne chance pour votre carrière.

\- Merci monsieur Grandchester. Il est inutile pour moi de vous souhaiter la même chose, votre carrière est au sommet de sa gloire.

\- Rien n'est jamais acquis Maître Brown. On redescend parfois plus vite qu'on a monté. Et à vouloir monter trop haut, on en oublie parfois les valeurs essentielles de notre existence !

Il pénétra le regard azuré de l'avocat plus profondément encore, semblant vouloir lire à l'intérieur de lui. Puis il lui sourit avec chaleur et lui tendit la main, elle s'attarda sur celle de l'avocat une fraction de plus que la normale. Anthony se sentit vraiment étrange quand l'acteur eut quitté la pièce.

 _« Ce type est vraiment bizarre, on le prétend arrogant et insensible pourtant il m'a paru très sympathique et plein de charisme, trop même. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé ainsi ? J'ai senti ses yeux me transpercer et un instant j'ai cru y lire du mépris, pourtant son sourire avait l'air si sincère et généreux, je ne comprends pas, il m'a littéralement désorienté ! Finalement il ne me plaît pas, trop compliqué pour moi ces acteurs ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terrence mit son borsalino, ses lunettes noires et monta dans sa belle automobile noire. Il mit la main dans sa poche pour y sortir ses clefs. Ses doigts butèrent contre un objet métallique. Il le sortit, en caressa les contours, le porta à ses lèvres et souffla quelques note de musique. Puis il le remit dans sa poche.

 _« Dis-moi mon petit harmonica, mon précieux trésor, est-ce qu'elle est vraiment heureuse ? Je n'en suis plus si sur désormais et cette idée me gêne terriblement. Pourquoi a-t-il affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas de métier ? Je sais bien que c'est faux. Elle est infirmière, elle a tant travaillé pour le devenir, elle s'est battue seule, c'est sa vocation. Je n'imagine pas qu'elle ait choisi librement d'y renoncer. Candy, toi ici à New York, si près de moi, encore une nouvelle torture que la vie m'impose, je suis maudit ! Je serai sûrement le Cyrano le plus convainquant qu'on n'aura jamais vu sur scène, Juliette est morte et Roxane aime Christian ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy s'arrêta au kiosque pour y acheter quelques journaux. Elle s'installa ensuite à la terrasse d'un café, commanda un chocolat mousseux et des brioches et se mit à feuilleter la une de chacun.

 _« Tremblement de terre à Hongkong, accident ferroviaire à San Francisco, la bourse en chute libre, expansion du banditisme à Chicago. Et bien, ça intéressera Candy, ça. Divorce du plus célèbre couple de nos tragédiens, tiens ! »_

Elle lut l'article à haute voix, fronça les sourcils, émit quelques « oh ! » puis un cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche.

Elle laissa un billet sur la table et se précipita au volant de sa voiture.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Anthony, tu m'avais dit quelques mois, ça en fait plus de quatre ! Je ne vois pas en quoi prendre un emploi d'infirmière dans un hôpital pourrait nuire à ta carrière. Ton patron a pu juger de tes compétences depuis, il ne va pas te remplacer sous prétexte que je travaille !

\- Candy ! Il me fait confiance mais comprends-le, il méprise les femmes qui travaillent, il prendrait très mal…

\- Je suis infirmière ! Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'une infirmière dans sa vie ? C'est un métier digne et ce sont la plupart du temps des femmes qui l'exercent !

\- Oui mais des femmes qui ont besoin d'un salaire pour vivre et ce n'est pas ton cas ! Monsieur Bradley pense que l'épouse d'un avocat du plus prestigieux cabinet de New York ne doit pas travailler et je le pense aussi !

\- Ah ! Oui ! C'est nouveau ça ! cria-t-elle rouge de colère. Et depuis quand penses-tu ainsi Anthony ? C'est cet arriéré de Bradley qui a une si mauvaise influence sur toi ou tu le pensais peut-être déjà avant ? Monsieur fait maintenant partie de ces hommes pour lequel la vocation d'une femme ne compte pas ! On est au vingtième siècle Anthony ! Les femmes aujourd'hui travaillent si elles en ont envie et pas seulement pour des questions d'argent !

\- Ça suffit !

Il lui envoya un regard mauvais qui la fit frémir des pieds à la tête. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel mépris dans ses yeux et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il en était capable. Elle eut cette fois l'impression d'avoir un étranger face à elle, où était son prince de Lakewood aujourd'hui ? Son cœur se mit à saigner, elle blêmit, il eut alors un éclair de peur dans l'œil et reprit cette fois sans hurler mais ce qu'elle entendit ne la réconforta pas davantage.

\- Ça suffit Candy, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça ! On en reparlera dans quelques semaines. Je vais plaider à la cour un dossier important la semaine prochaine, si je gagne ce procès, je gagnerai aussi le respect de mes supérieurs et confrères. Peut-être, si je te trouve un poste dans une respectable clinique, qu'on pourra envisager à nouveau la question.

Elle le regarda d'un air déçu mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il se replongea dans la lecture de son journal, de nouveau indifférent, une attitude qu'elle voyait de plus en plus en lui ces derniers jours. Elle ravala ses larmes et partit préparer le dîner, une nausée de dégoût au bord des lèvres.

 _« Anthony, moi qui croyais bien te connaître ! Comment as-tu pu devenir cet homme là ? Est-ce ma faute ? J'ai essayé pourtant, je ne suis pas celle qu'il te fallait sans doute, mon cœur était trop loin, pardonne-moi, pourtant je t'aimais assez pour vouloir t'épouser, j'en étais si certaine ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai même du mal à ressentir de l'admiration et du respect pour toi ! Pourquoi tout se brise autour de moi ? Mes espérances, les unes après les autres s'envolent ! Je suis maudite ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Et bien ! Tu en fais une tête ce matin Candy !

\- Oh ! Dothy ! Je me sens si fatiguée. Je crois que j'ai complètement raté ma vie !

\- Candy ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es jeune, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi !

\- Pour en faire quoi ?

\- Oh ! la, la ! S'écria Dothy, pas de ça ma fille ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire une dépression ! Dis-moi tout, c'est encore ton Anthony qui t'a démoli le moral ?

Candy, dépitée, lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

\- Décidément, cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi, ma belle !

\- C'est mon mari !

\- Et alors ! Mari ou pas, il n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher de vivre ! Des maris comme lui on les quitte ou on les trompe !

\- Tu voudrais que je le trompe ? Elle laissa entrevoir un sourire malgré sa mélancolie. Et avec qui ?

\- Trouve-toi un amant, ce ne sont pas les hommes qui manquent !

\- Je ne conçois pas une aventure sans sentiments. Je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais il me faut aimer et il n'y a personne que j'aime.

\- Personne ? Elle eut un regard malicieux.

\- Oh ! Dothy, ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dit que cet homme n'était pas libre, c'est du passé !

La brune sortit un journal d'un tiroir de son bureau et le mit sous les yeux de son amie.

\- Si, il est libre ma chérie, lis !

La jeune blonde, perplexe, parcourut la page. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant, elle lut l'article en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil interrogatifs à Dothy qui la fixait avec attention.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait lire ça ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser ? Réussit-elle à dire ensuite en prenant un ton dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui ton aristocrate rebelle ?

\- Pas du tout! fit Candy rouge et furieuse en entendant ça.

\- Dommage! Vous auriez fait un très beau couple !

Cette fois Candy ne put laisser échapper un sanglot rauque.

\- Dothy ! Ça suffit ! De quoi te mêles-tu ? Cela t'amuse de me faire souffrir ?

\- Candy ! Ma chérie, je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir ! Au contraire ! Je pensais que tu serais contente ! Excuse-moi, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de lui mais je me suis trompée.

Elle la prit par les épaules et lui caressa la joue. Candy la regarda, vit son regard triste et sentit son cœur fondre. Elle hoqueta et se blottit dans ses bras.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

En rentrant chez elle, elle ne put résister à faire un détour par le quartier de Broadway. Tout n'était qu'enseignes lumineuses et affiches géantes dans les rues parsemées de théâtres.

 _« Ainsi c'est déjà fini ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous ? Elle t'aimait pourtant tellement ! »_

Elle repensa à la rencontre qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques jours à la parfumerie.

 _« Elle semblait radieuse, elle marchait avec grâce. Apparemment, elle aime désormais cet homme qui était à son bras. Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? Ou en aimes-tu une autre ? Et moi, m'as-tu totalement oubliée ou pas ? Oh ! Quelle torture ! Et comment Dothy a-t-elle pu deviner que c'est toi qui remplis mon cœur jour et nuit, est-ce que c'est inscrit sur ma figure ? Et Susanna qui veut me parler, c'est important selon elle, je suis sûre que c'est de toi qu'elle veut me parler. J'ai peur d'apprendre des choses que je ne me sens pas capable de supporter. Et si tout ça n'avait servi à rien sauf à tous nous faire souffrir davantage ! Où sont mes quinze ans ? Où est mon insouciance ? Tu me manques tellement ! »_

Elle ralentit devant le théâtre Stratford. Une affiche y était placardée. On y jouait en ce moment « La nuit des rois ». Nulle trace sur l'affiche du nom tant aimé. Elle accéléra et repartit en plein cœur de Manhattan. Elle trouva facilement l'adresse de Susanna, se gara devant l'immeuble de grand standing. Elle alluma une cigarette et se mit à réfléchir. Elle hésita longtemps et se décida enfin à y aller. Elle sonna à la loge du gardien.

Hélas Susanna Marlowe était absente, elle refusa de laisser un message, ne se nomma pas, dit qu'elle repassera plus tard. Puis elle remonta dans son automobile et se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle prit un long bain qui la détendit, puis prépara le dîner. Anthony, en rentrant, lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue, le repas se fit silencieux, ça devenait une habitude depuis une semaine. Cette fois, ça l'indifféra. Elle fit ensuite la vaisselle, rangea sa cuisine et décida d'échapper à un nouveau face à face presque glacial.

\- Je vais me coucher Anthony, je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, dit-il en feuilletant un de ses dossiers, assis sur le canapé.

Elle comprit ce que ça signifiait mais cette fois elle n'en supportait même pas l'idée. Elle fit semblant d'être déjà endormie quand il la rejoignit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle l'entendit alors soupirer, elle se demanda un instant si c'était de déception ou de soulagement, puis elle ne tarda pas à entendre sa respiration régulière, il s'endormait toujours si vite, heureusement ! Elle se mit à penser au temps où elle était heureuse.

 _« Elle tournoyait, elle virevoltait, elle dansait. La tête lui tournait mais elle se sentait si bien. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe tendre, elle rit. Un visage se pencha sur le sien. Des yeux d'un bleu saphir mêlés d'une pointe d'effronterie, un sourire au charme ravageur entouré de longues mèches brunes la contemplait. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, descendit jusqu'à son cou et le rapprocha d'elle._

 _\- Tu es à moi, seulement à moi, à moi pour l'éternité ! Lui murmura-t-il en effleurant sa bouche de ses lèvres brûlantes._

 _Une douce chaleur l'envahit, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Elle gémit quand sa langue rencontra la sienne. Son haleine poivrée l'enivra, son audace l'enchanta. Trop tôt il s'éloigna, elle voulut le retenir._

 _\- Tu ne seras pas malheureuse, dis-moi, je n'en supporterais pas l'idée ! dit-il, puis il lui tourna le dos._

 _\- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis malheureuse sans toi, reste !_

 _Il se retourna, lui sourit tristement mais reprit son chemin._

 _\- Reste ! Je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi ! Sanglota-t-elle. Terry !_

 _Sa silhouette devint plus trouble puis finit par disparaître de sa vue._

 _Elle se réveilla brusquement, le corps en sueur. »_

 _« Mon dieu ! Ca semblait si réel ! »_

Ses doigts essuyèrent les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Elle regarda Anthony, profondément endormi à ses côtés.

 _« Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, je vais devenir folle ! Il faut que je sache ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy sortit de chez elle. Elle était décidée à retourner voir Susanna Marlowe. Elle s'était dit qu'à dix heures du matin, elle aurait plus de chances de la trouver chez elle. Les actrices travaillaient plutôt le soir et se levaient tard. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle vit un homme face à elle qui se courbait en portant sa main à sa poitrine et l'autre sur le capot de l'automobile de la jeune femme. Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez mal ? Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui. Donnez-moi une de ces pilules, là, dans ma poche gauche.

Elle s'exécuta, sortit un flacon et lui donna une des gélules qu'il contenait.

\- Vous avez des problèmes cardiaques ?

\- Un peu d'arythmie, je fais des crises de tachycardie. J'ai oublié de la prendre ce matin, j'étais pressé, ça m'apprendra. Ne vous inquiétez plus, ça passe.

\- Vous êtes sûr, vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle un médecin ? J'habite à deux pas, si vous voulez…

\- Non, non, chère madame. Je vous remercie mais je me sens mieux. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

\- Oh ! J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut. Vous m'avez dit que vous êtes en retard, votre voiture est proche d'ici ?

\- Oui, deux rues plus loin.

\- Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas conduire pour le moment.

\- Mais c'est qu'on m'attend. Le docteur Richard compte sur ses médicaments, ça ne peut pas attendre !

\- Vous allez livrer un médecin ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous y conduire ?

\- C'est que ce n'est pas la porte à côté, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Vous savez, je suis infirmière, je n'exerce pas en ce moment mais je serai ravie de pouvoir rendre service à un médecin.

\- C'est que, hésita l'homme, ce médecin exerce dans un endroit un peu spécial, j'ai peur que si je vous dis où, vous refusiez de m'y conduire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

\- C'est à Harlem.

Elle ouvrit la portière passager de sa voiture, désigna le siège de son bras et dit d'un grand sourire :

\- En avant pour Harlem ! Veuillez monter, monsieur, votre taxi vous attend.

Elle s'arrêta en route pour récupérer le carton de médicaments dans l'automobile de son passager et une fois rassise, il se présenta.

\- Il serait grand temps que vous sachiez qui vous transportez dans votre voiture. Mon nom est James Garner, j'ai quarante-cinq ans et je suis le secrétaire et homme de confiance de monsieur T.

\- Monsieur T ?

\- Un millionnaire un peu original. Il a ouvert une petite clinique gratuite à Harlem, c'est lui qui finance tout. Le docteur Richard a accepté d'y travailler, il est blanc. C'est le seul qui a bien voulu le faire et nous manquons cruellement de bras. Vous êtes vraiment infirmière ?

\- Oui. Candice André Brown, vingt et un ans dans un mois et infirmière sans emploi.

\- Mariée ?

\- Oui, mon époux est avocat, il est très pris par son métier. Dites-moi, monsieur Garner, votre monsieur T, ce n'est pas un nom ça, qui est-il ?

\- Cela madame, je ne puis vous le dire. Il tient beaucoup à rester anonyme. Il ne souhaite pas de publicité autour de lui, de toute façon son nom ne vous dirait rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est un homme formidable.

\- Vous l'aimez beaucoup ?

\- Mieux que ça. Il m'a pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie et il pourra toujours compter sur mon entière fidélité madame André Brown.

\- Appelez-moi plutôt Candy, monsieur Garner.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Quand elle arriva à la boutique de Dothy, Candy avait immédiatement raconté la rencontre qu'elle avait fait le matin et la visite de la clinique de Harlem.

\- Ce docteur Richard est formidable. Si tu voyais ce qu'il a accompli dans ce quartier le plus pauvre de cette ville ! Je ne pensais pas que la ségrégation avait aussi lieu à New York. On a aboli heureusement l'esclavage mais pourquoi encore interdire aux noirs de vivre comme ils le veulent et fréquentent les même lieux que nous, c'est une honte ! Cette clinique ne s'occupe pas de la couleur de ses patients, elle soigne tous ceux qui se présentent.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Candy. Blancs ou noirs, nous sommes tous des êtres humains et nous devrions tous avoir les mêmes droits. Malheureusement, nous sommes encore peu nombreux dans ce pays à penser ainsi. Et cette triste guerre heureusement finie a crée encore plus de misère, les salaires n'ont jamais été aussi bas. Il y a une grande migration des noirs du sud ici ces dernières années, à Harlem, les blancs de classe moyenne ont choisi de partir face à cette affluence de pauvres. Résultat, un ghetto se crée et si personne ne fait rien, la pègre va s'installer de plus en plus et l'insécurité grandir encore. Surtout avec cette loi idiote du 29 janvier d'interdire l'alcool, je pense qu'un trafic énorme va s'implanter. _**(1)**_

\- Tu es bien informée Dothy, tu penses donc comme moi qu'il faudrait aider ce bon docteur Richard, monsieur Garner et ce monsieur T qui est forcément blanc et refuse cette loi de ségrégation raciale ?

\- Evidemment que j'approuve ces hommes, je suis peut-être styliste couturière mais je lis la presse, m'intéresse à la politique de mon pays et ma ville et quoi que je ne puisse faire beaucoup pour aider ces gens, je donne quand je peux de l'argent à la croix rouge et à d'autres associations. Ce docteur sait que tu es infirmière alors ?

\- Oui et il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait de l'assister de temps en temps.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Je lui ai dit, à lui et à monsieur Garner que j'allais y réfléchir. Je ne pense pas qu'Anthony serait d'accord pour que j'aille régulièrement à Harlem en tant que bénévole.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à le lui dire. Candy, oublie Anthony et ses idées d'un autre temps. Tu as enfin l'occasion d'exercer ton métier, ta vocation. Pour une fois, pense un peu à toi, revis Candy. Et pense à tous ces gens, aux enfants, ils ont besoin de toi !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Entrez James.

\- Monsieur, elle vient de m'appeler. Elle a accepté, elle viendra à la clinique trois matinées par semaine.

\- Très bien, merci James. Il hésita. James, comment est-elle ?

\- Elle est très belle, monsieur, resplendissante.

\- Merci James, laissez-moi seul maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et ressentit un élan de tristesse dans son cœur en voyant le jeune acteur, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses souvenirs comme il le faisait souvent, beaucoup trop souvent.

 _« Si jeune et si malheureux ! Quel dommage qu'un tel homme soit si seul et si résigné à le rester ! Je prierai pour vous monsieur Grandchester ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy n'avait rien dit à Anthony de l'emploi qu'elle s'était trouvé à la petite clinique du docteur Richard. Elle se levait un peu plus tôt les matinées où elle devait s'y rendre et dès que son mari partait, elle se hâtait d'accomplir les tâches ménagères et de faire les courses pour le dîner. Etant donné qu'il ne rentrait pas avant dix-neuf heures et même depuis quelques jours, plus tard encore, il lui restait largement le temps de passer à la boutique aider Dothy les après midi, avant de rentrer chez elle préparer le dîner. A la clinique, elle sut vite se rendre indispensable et appréciée du docteur Richard. La population locale avait rapidement accepté la femme blanche. Les enfants étaient émerveillés par sa chevelure blonde et la surnommèrent « la dame aux cheveux de soleil ». Deux jeunes femmes noires aidaient aussi le médecin dans sa tâche, Stacy et Nelly. Elles n'étaient pas officiellement infirmières puisque aucune école blanche ne les auraient accueillies mais grâce au docteur et maintenant à Candy, elles avaient appris les bases élémentaires du métier. Les trois femmes s'étaient organisées pour accorder leurs horaires afin qu'il y ait le plus souvent possible une infirmière présente au côté du médecin. Celui-ci, un homme à la cinquantaine bien entamée, était d'un naturel jovial et il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Tous les matins vers dix heures, la clinique recevait la visite de monsieur Garner qui amenait des médicaments, du matériel médical, des vêtements, des friandises pour les enfants et de tas d'autres choses. Ce matin là, il remit une enveloppe à Candy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Votre salaire.

\- Un salaire ? Mais, dit-elle en regardant les billets dans l'enveloppe, nous nous sommes mal compris monsieur Garner. Si j'ai accepté de venir aider à la clinique, c'est parce que ça me fait plaisir de le faire, il n'est pas question que je sois payée.

\- Mais Candy, le docteur Richard lui-même, touche un salaire, il faut bien qu'il vive ! C'est normal que vous soyez payée aussi, ne serait-ce que pour vous rembourser les frais d'essence de votre automobile.

\- Le docteur travaille ici à plein temps, moi je ne viens ici que quelques heures par semaine, et pour l'essence, ne vous faites aucun souci soucis. Mon mari gagne très bien sa vie, je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne saurai pas quoi en faire!

Elle lui sourit avec générosité.

\- C'est que monsieur T m'a donné des ordres, il sera déçu si vous refusez, il est si heureux de ce que vous accomplissez ici et de la joie que vous amenez à cette clinique.

\- Vous direz à monsieur T que je le remercie, que c'est pour moi un grand honneur de donner un peu de mon temps et de mon expérience à l'œuvre qu'il a créée ici et que j'aimerai pouvoir le remercier moi-même et lui dire mon admiration pour sa grande générosité. Lui qui dépense sans compter pour aider les plus pauvres comprendra certainement que pour moi aussi l'argent n'est rien. Et entre nous, monsieur Garner, mon époux ignore que je viens ici, il n'approuverait pas. Si j'étais payée en retour, j'aurai l'impression de lui mentir davantage.

\- Votre mari ne veut pas que vous travaillez ? Pourtant on voit que ça vous rend heureuse de le faire. Votre mari ne veut donc pas que vous soyez heureuse ?

Elle le regarda, troublée par ses propos, elle haussa les épaules, un nuage de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Vous savez monsieur Garner, il arrive parfois que la vie nous impose des choix qu'on n'avait pas voulu, il faut faire avec.

Son regard se figea au loin.

 _« La même tristesse, la même résignation et pourtant la même générosité de cœur. Comment la vie a-t-elle pu laisser ces deux êtres loin de l'autre, c'est un crime ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy, après maintes hésitations, s'était décidée à se rendre au théâtre Lincoln. Son paquet sous le bras, elle en franchit la porte et demanda au concierge à voir mademoiselle Taylor.

\- C'est qu'elle est en pleines répétitions, dit celui-ci. Et je ne crois pas que monsieur Grandchester appréciera si je vais les déranger en ce moment. C'est qu'il n'est pas commode.

\- Je dois lui livrer une robe qu'elle m'a commandée. Elle m'a bien précisé qu'elle la voulait au plus tôt.

\- Je lui donnerai quand elle aura fini.

\- Non, monsieur, j'ai besoin de lui parler aussi personnellement, laissez-moi donc entrer s'il vous plaît ! Je prends sur moi l'entière responsabilité de tout ça et j'affronterai monsieur Grandchester s'il se fâche, ne vous en faites pas !

Le vieil homme hésita beaucoup, puis finalement devant le beau regard implorant et le joli sourire de cette belle femme si élégante, il finit par céder et la laissa entrer. Mais pas sans se lamenter encore un peu.

\- Je sens qu'il va encore être furieux et je ne connais rien de pire que les colères de cet homme ! Marmonna-t-il en regardant les belles jambes gainées de bas de la jolie brune.

 _« Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans l'antre du loup ! Allons, celui qui intimidera Dothy Malone n'est pas encore né ! A nous deux Terrence Grandchester !_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était en effet entré dans une colère noire quand Dothy avait interrompu la répétition en criant haut et fort qu'elle apportait la robe de Becky Taylor. Celle-ci, rose de confusion essayait de s'expliquer mais il ne la laissa pas en placer une.

\- Tu crois qu'on est ici pour accéder à tous tes caprices Becky ! On est là pour travailler, tu es priée dorénavant d'aller te faire livrer tes robes et toutes tes fanfreluches ailleurs, c'est clair !

\- Mais Terrence…

Elle était toute blanche. Dothy s'empressa d'intervenir avant que l'acteur ne riposte encore mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elle, alors elle cria presque.

\- Monsieur Grandchester !

Il ne sembla pas entendre, il vociférait, elle hurla vraiment cette fois.

\- MONSIEUR GRANDCHESTER !

Il se tourna vers elle, apparemment surpris, et se tut d'un coup.

\- Décidément, avec vous, c'est à qui criera le plus fort ! Cessez donc de vous en prendre à mademoiselle Taylor, elle n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a demandé de lui livrer cette robe ici. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle la voulait le plus tôt possible et j'ai cru bien faire en lui apportant personnellement. Je ne pensais pas que vous en feriez toute une histoire ! Mais si vous avez encore besoin de vous défouler sur quelqu'un alors faites-le sur moi, ne vous gênez pas !

Il la fixa, l'œil noir et glacial, elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir plier, alors il la détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser me dire comment je dois traiter mes actrices ?

\- Dothy Malone, styliste et propriétaire d'une boutique de mode. Je ne suis personne monsieur Grandchester, personne d'autre que Dothy Malone. Et bien que je ne sois personne, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vous dire qu'un homme ne devrait pas parler à une femme comme vous le faites, toute star que vous soyez, monsieur Grandchester !

Il continua à la fixer froidement puis un sourire ironique pointa à ses lèvres et il finit par éclater de rire.

\- Eh bien, voilà une femme qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, ça me change de tous ces flatteurs ! Sachez madame Malone, que je ne me considère pas comme une star. Je ne suis qu'un acteur qui essaie de faire son métier du mieux que je le peux et je ne fais pas de différences entre hommes et femmes. Pour moi, acteurs ou actrices, c'est égal, tous doivent se plier à certaines règles comme je me l'impose aussi à moi-même, celles de ne jamais mêler le théâtre et les affaires privées ! Vous n'êtes pas une actrice de ce théâtre madame Malone, je n'ai pas besoin de me défouler sur vous. Livrez votre paquet et sortez !

Celle-ci se dirigea vers la scène, et sans quitter l'acteur des yeux, impressionnant, il faut l'avouer, du haut de la scène où il se tenait les bras croisés, alla remettre le paquet dans les mains de Becky Taylor qui n'avait rien osé dire. Elle bredouilla un timide merci. Un autre homme que Dothy n'avait pas encore vu car il se tenait dans le fond de la scène, mal éclairée, s'avança et intervint.

\- Allons Terrence, tu ne vas pas chasser cette jeune femme comme ça, sans même lui offrir quelque chose à boire. Profitons de cette charmante intrusion pour faire une pause, ça fait deux heures qu'on répète.

Il envoya un charmant sourire à Dothy. C'était un homme jeune, les cheveux châtains un peu ondulés descendant jusqu'aux épaules, qu'il avait larges.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Philippe ! s'écria Terrence. Je suis décidément entouré de la plus belle paire d'inconscients qui soit. La pièce n'est pas prête d'être montée pour cet été avec vous ! Puis il soupira en levant les bras en l'air. Oh ! Et puis faites comme il vous plaira, prenez toutes les pauses que vous voulez, on a toute la vie devant nous !

Et il partit à grandes enjambées, il ouvrit une porte dérobée sur le côté de la scène et la claqua bruyamment derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, quel caractère ! fit Dothy qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Ne faites pas attention chère madame, dit Philippe. Terrence est très nerveux, comprenez, c'est la première fois qu'il monte et dirige une pièce lui-même et il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'est un perfectionniste, il a une humeur de chien mais c'est le meilleur acteur de son temps. Et travailler avec lui est pour nous un grand privilège. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, Philippe Berthier, mon nom ne vous dit sûrement rien. J'ai été formé à la comédie française à Paris. Je n'ai joué jusqu'à présent que Molière et c'est ma première pièce à Broadway.

\- Français et de Paris ! La ville de la haute couture, de la gastronomie et des arts ! Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'once d'un accent, monsieur Berthier.

\- Appelez-moi Philippe !

Il sauta de la scène et lui baisa la main. Il était grand et encore plus charmant de près, songea-t-elle, en souriant, conquise.

\- Ma mère est américaine, j'ai la double nationalité et j'ai appris les deux langues pendant mon enfance, madame Malone.

\- Cyrano de Bergerac n'est pas exactement une tragédie même si ce n'est pas une comédie à la manière de Molière malgré plusieurs scènes très drôles. Et Edmond Rostand était français, ça ne sera pas trop dépaysant pour vous Philippe. Appelez-moi Dothy !

\- Dothy, vous semblez avoir une grande culture littéraire pour une styliste de mode.

\- On peut très bien être styliste et littéraire, Philippe.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, plus séducteur.

\- Quel charmant tableau ! Serait-ce une nouvelle pièce qui nous est donnée ce soir ! La styliste et le comédien, premier acte, la grande scène de la rencontre amoureuse !

Ils se tournèrent en direction de Terrence qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre entendu revenir, seule Becky qui riait sous cape plus loin se tut en le voyant entrer. Il se tenait droit, les bras à nouveau croisés mais cette fois il souriait, mais d'une manière ironique.

\- Allez, suivez-moi ! Il adopta un ton plus doux. J'ai demandé à Jules de nous servir des rafraîchissements dans la salle de repos.

Il se dirigea alors vers Dothy et lui baisa la main.

\- Terrence Grandchester, acteur d'origine britannique. Certainement aussi le plus mauvais caractère de tous les Etats Unis. Vous n'êtes pas personne, Dothy Malone, vous êtes quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, comme je les aime.

 _« Alors là, Candy, je comprends mieux. Jusqu'à présent, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais trouver à cet homme, aussi beau soit-il ! Mais là, je crois deviner ! » Se dit-elle en découvrant dans la paire de magnifiques yeux bleu saphir qui la regardait, beaucoup de douceur et énormément d'humanité, agrémenté d'un sourire irrésistible._

 ** _(1) La loi décrétant l'interdiction de fabrication et vente d'alcool dite prohibition aux Etats unis a été établie à l'échelle nationale le 29 janvier 1919 mais les mesures de prohibition proprement dites entrèrent en vigueur seulement le 16 janvier 1920. La contrebande d'alcool s'installera rapidement après mais à New York, la résistance y sera forte._**

 _Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 3 « Bon anniversaire Candy »**

Candy n'avait pas osé retourner au domicile de Susanna Marlowe. Elle remettait toujours à plus tard cette rencontre qui lui faisait très peur. Anthony avait gagné son procès et Maître Bradley lui confiait désormais des dossiers plus importants qui pourraient parfois l'amener à se déplacer dans d'autres villes. La première fois qu'il partit était quatre jours avant l'anniversaire de son épouse. Il devait se rendre à Philadelphie pour rencontrer un client derrière les barreaux et y rester deux mois, jusqu'au jour du procès. Il le lui annonça froidement deux jours avant en s'excusant quand même de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ses vingt et un ans. Elle l'encouragea à ne pas s'en inquiéter en lui disant qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était fière qu'il réussisse dans la voie qu'il s'était choisi. En réalité et à sa grande honte, elle éprouvait de l'indifférence, voir du soulagement à le voir encore moins souvent. Ces dernières semaines avaient été très pénibles, peu de discussions, des silences pesants en soirée et tous les prétextes possibles pour échapper à ses désirs qui étaient malgré tout devenus rares depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait bien tenté d'avoir une vraie explication avec lui sur ce mur d'incompréhension qui les entourait depuis leur arrivée à New York mais n'avait pas trouvé la force ni les mots. Elle se sentait seule fautive, elle avait du laissé déborder son secret, et lui semblait totalement absent, hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, à part son travail. Elle contempla le collier et les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offerts avant de partir. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes en songeant à son au revoir si uniforme et ce léger baiser sur sa joue, après qu'elle l'eut accompagné à la gare. Elle ne voyait plus d'issue à leur situation, pourtant, elle pensait encore l'aimer assez pour l'attendre. Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait à son retour.

Dothy, elle, ne cacha pas sa joie à la nouvelle du départ d'Anthony. Candy ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait que son amie n'appréciait pas vraiment l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comprendre. Celle-ci voulut immédiatement en profiter pour organiser une soirée pour son anniversaire.

\- Une soirée ! Mais en dehors de toi je ne connais personne !

\- Moi je connais du monde et c'est l'occasion inespérée de te faire rencontrer des gens intéressants. Tu te souviens que tu as accepté de porter la robe que j'ai créée ? Elle est presque prête, en me dépêchant, tu la porteras à la soirée, tu me feras ainsi une bonne publicité.

\- Tu m'as parlé d'une robe d'été, on est seulement en mai et il ne fait pas encore très chaud.

\- Mais la soirée se passera chez moi, il y fait chaud. Pour le trajet il te suffira de porter un long manteau, je t'en prêterai un.

\- Dothy, tu penses que c'est bien sérieux ?

\- Candy, on n'a pas tous les jours vingt et un ans. C'est le jour de ta majorité, de la liberté, tout t'est permis ce jour là. Essaie au moins pendant un petit jour de penser à toi, d'être la plus belle, la princesse, la reine de ce jour.

Elle se laissa finalement convaincre mais quand elle vit la robe pour les premiers essayages, elle protesta à nouveau.

\- Mais je n'oserai jamais porter ça !

C'était une robe à fines bretelles laissant les épaules et les bras nus, en lamé argenté, incroyablement courte trouva-t-elle, elle arrivait au-dessus des genoux, ceux-ci n'étant cachés que par un rideau de franges.

\- C'est l'avenir Candy, toutes les jolies femmes aujourd'hui veulent montrer leurs jambes ! Et quand elles sont aussi bien faites que les tiennes, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Je te donnerai des bas de soie à jarretières et j'ai aussi une paire de sandales à hauts talons de la même teinte.

\- Mais je vais ressembler à une poule ! Imagine qu'Anthony l'apprenne !

\- Tu es mon mannequin Candy et pas une poule. Anthony ne le saura jamais. Il n'y a qu'à ne pas révéler ton vrai nom. On t'en trouvera un autre, tiens, pourquoi pas Roxie ! Bien malins ceux qui verront en Roxie, l'épouse humble et discrète de Maître Brown !

Devant l'hésitation de Candy, elle se permit d'utiliser un brin de chantage affectif mais sans en rougir puisque c'était pour son bien.

\- Cette robe, reprit-elle, est pour moi l'opportunité de révolutionner la mode, c'est important. Je ne connais personne d'autre pour la porter, elle a été faite à tes mensurations.

\- Dothy, je sais que tu m'emmènes vers des chemins dangereux mais vaille que vaille ! Je porterai cette robe pour toi.

\- Merci mon amie, je te revaudrai ça.

 _« Et même plus tôt que tu ne le penses ma chérie. En guise de chemins dangereux, c'est peut-être l'amour que tu retrouveras à cette soirée. A condition que j'arrive à le convaincre d'y venir et ça ne va pas être facile. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour contraindre les gens à être heureux malgré eux ! Ma chère Candy, si je réussis à le faire venir, ça pourrait être le plus magnifique anniversaire de toute ta vie, ce sera mon cadeau. Et si malgré tout, je me suis trompée, tant pis, ça sera quand même une belle soirée. »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Convaincre Terrence Grandchester de se rendre à la soirée qu'elle organisait s'avérait pour Dothy la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à faire depuis longtemps. Devenir l'habituée du théâtre Lincoln avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle grâce à Philippe Berthier. Celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à succomber aux charmes de cette charmante styliste. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer car le comédien français lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était beau, plein d'esprit et toujours prévenant avec elle, mais elle se sentait quand même un peu gênée par leur différence d'âge. Lui, au contraire, à vingt cinq ans, trouvait que les femmes de la trentaine avaient plus de piquant et lui répétait souvent que de toute façon, on lui donnait facilement dix ans de moins. Elle ne se sentait pas exactement amoureuse mais elle accueillit cette idylle comme une opportunité qu'elle n'avait pas prévue mais dont elle comptait profiter pour le temps que ça durerait. Elle s'arrangea pour toujours arriver à la fin des répétitions pour ne pas renouveler les accès de colère de Terrence, il lui fallait pour le bon déroulement de ses plans essayer de gagner sa confiance, voir son amitié. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Depuis leur première rencontre il se montrait maintenant toujours poli et charmant avec elle, il riait volontiers à ses facéties mais en dehors de quelques échanges de banalités, il se livrait difficilement. Lui faire parler de lui s'avérait un exploit. Alors quand elle lui demanda s'il lui ferait l'honneur de participer à sa soirée, elle ne fut pas surprise de son refus poli mais ferme. La veille du jour fatidique, elle commençait à désespérer d'y arriver mais réessaya tout de même.

\- Désolé Dothy, mais je déteste par-dessus tout ces réceptions mondaines, je n'y suis pas à l'aise et je ne me cache pas pour montrer à tous mon ennui et mon dégoût de ces déballages d'hypocrisie et d'apparat.

\- Même pour me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-elle comme une prière.

\- Et pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vous fasse plaisir ?

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi sec ?

\- Toujours, c'est ma nature. Je préfère la vérité crue plutôt que les mensonges hypocrites. La franchise est ma plus grande qualité ou mon plus grand défaut, ça dépend de quel côté on se place. Je n'impose à personne ma présence et je ne fais aucun effort pour fréquenter des gens qui sont pour moi infréquentables.

\- Et vous pensez que je fais partie de ces gens infréquentables, hypocrites et obsédés d'apparence ?

\- Vous Dothy ? Non, vous n'êtes ni hypocrite ni obnubilée par les apparences. Vous êtes une personne très fréquentable à mes yeux, mais je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas que vous à cette soirée ?

Elle avait été sensible au compliment car elle savait qu'il était sincère car rare dans la bouche de cet homme.

\- Il y aura Philippe et Becky, vous ne pourrez pas répéter demain soir, je vous emprunte vos acteurs.

\- Je pourrai répéter mon rôle.

\- Seul ?

\- La solitude est pour moi une vieille habitude, elle ne me fait pas peur.

\- C'est dommage, vous auriez pu voir ma dernière création qui je pense révolutionnera le monde de la mode.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus un adepte de la mode, encore moins des vêtements féminins.

\- Et de celles qui les portent ? Les femmes ne vous intéressent pas non plus ?

Il lui décrocha un sourire empreint de diablerie.

\- Pas en ce moment, je suis entièrement à ma pièce.

\- Ma foi, puisque vous n'aimez ni les soirées, ni les femmes, ni leurs robes, je n'insiste pas. Vous n'admirerez donc pas les plus beaux cheveux dorés et la plus belle paire d'yeux couleur émeraude de toute la ville, tant pis.

\- Une blonde aux yeux verts ? Son regard s'éclaira soudainement.

\- Oui, c'est pour elle que j'organise cette soirée. C'est ma meilleure amie et mon mannequin fétiche.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Roxie, Roxie Hart.

\- Désolé Dothy, je ne viendrais pas. Ses yeux s'assombrirent à nouveau.

\- Bien. Si vous changiez d'avis, voici mon adresse, Terrence.

Elle lui tendit sa carte, puis reprit.

\- Vous savez, c'est parfois dans les soirées les plus ennuyeuses qu'on fait les rencontres les plus importantes de toute sa vie.

Elle lui lança un regard énigmatique et partit.

 _« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Une blonde aux yeux verts ? Je connais déjà les plus beaux cheveux dorés et la plus belle paire d'émeraudes de tout New York ! Et elle ne s'appelle pas Roxie Hart mais Candy André Brown. Et demain c'est son anniversaire, ses vingt et un ans. Elle le passera certainement dans les bras de son mari, ils dîneront aux chandelles, ils danseront puis… Il jeta la carte de Dothy furieusement à terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ne plus y penser où je vais finir par devenir fou. Et pourquoi pas après tout, une blonde pour oublier une autre blonde ! Il se baissa et ramassa la carte. Roxie Hart, si ta beauté pouvait me la faire oublier, même pour un seul soir ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le sept mai était un samedi. Elle se rendait tous les matins à la clinique de Harlem depuis le départ d'Anthony, au grand bonheur du docteur Richard et de ses patients. Ce samedi, après avoir vacciné contre la variole des dizaines d'enfants, ils reçurent la visite quotidienne de James Garner. Après avoir livré ses colis habituels, il remit un paquet à Candy.

\- De la part de monsieur T. Bien que vous refusez d'être rémunérée, il espère que vous accepterez néanmoins ce cadeau pour vous témoigner de sa grande estime.

\- Un cadeau pour moi ?

Elle prit le paquet qui lui sembla bien lourd et le déballa de son papier de soie. Elle y découvrit trois livres anciens.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous aimez beaucoup la poésie française. J'en ai parlé avec monsieur T et celui-ci voudrait que vous acceptiez ces recueils qui, il l'espère, vous plairont.

\- Mais ce sont des éditions de prestige ! Ils doivent avoir une grande valeur ?

\- Leur valeur n'a de prix que pour ceux qui en apprécient leur contenu. Acceptez, je vous en prie, ça ferai tant plaisir à monsieur T.

\- Alors, si par ce geste, je peux lui procurer un peu de joie, j'accepte. Votre monsieur T, en plus d'être un homme de cœur est aussi un homme de goût, un tel homme mériterait d'être projeté dans la lumière. J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer. Dites-lui que si ça arrivait, il pourrait compter sur ma discrétion. Et remerciez-le de ma part, et pas seulement pour les livres, dites-lui que par ce travail ici, il m'a permis de renaître.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de lui en rendre compte Candy.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Tu es sûr Philippe, il va venir ?

\- Oui, je viens de te le dire Dothy. Il m'a dit : _« dis-lui que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, je viendrais. »_

\- Quelle heure est-il Philippe ?

\- Dix sept heures quinze.

\- Il me reste moins de deux heures pour…

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Oh ! Rien. J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Je te laisse, on se verra à vingt heures, à tout à l'heure.

Elle lui posa brièvement un baiser sur les lèvres et se précipita au volant de sa voiture, laissant le jeune homme perplexe.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça James ?

\- Oui monsieur. C'est la phrase exacte qu'elle a prononcée : _« Ce travail ici m'a permis de renaître. »_

« _Fallait-t-il que tu te sentes morte pour avoir dit ça Candy ? Ton satané Anthony n'est donc pas capable de te rendre heureuse ! Et qui je suis moi pour juger de cela ! Moi qui n'ai su que te blesser ! »_

\- Quelle heure est-il James ?

\- Dix huit heures cinquante, monsieur.

 _« Alors allons-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. »_

\- James, dites à Peter de sortir ma voiture, je vais faire un tour.

\- Bien monsieur.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Regarde-toi ma chérie, tu es sublime.

Le reflet que lui envoya le miroir lui donna l'image d'une femme un peu trop sophistiquée et provocante à son goût mais elle reconnut qu'elle se trouvait assez belle.

\- Assez belle ! Candy, tu n'as vraiment pas conscience du potentiel de séduction que tu dégages. Et tout ça sans artifices, ni bijoux, ni maquillage. Le naturel de ta personne et la sophistication de la robe donne un mélange détonnant. Tu vas faire craquer tous les hommes ce soir.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche Dothy.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, il n'y en aura qu'un pour te voir ce soir, et celui-là, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse insensible. Tu m'en voudras peut-être un peu mais tant pis, le destin est en marche. »_

\- Tu veux que je reste seule dans cette pièce en attendant les invités ?

\- Ce n'est que pour peu de temps, ils ne vont pas tarder. Un domestique viendra te chercher et tu descendras l'escalier. Tous les regards seront alors braqués sur toi, et donc sur ta robe, et ça fera sensation.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je te laisse une bouteille de champagne pour te faire patienter.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est en retard ! Espérons qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis au dernier moment, avec lui on ne sait jamais ! »_

Elle ne cessait pas de regarder la pendule, il était dix neuf heures trente.

 _« Candy va s'impatienter et elle risque de finir par comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de soirée ici ce soir mais un tête-à-tête, enfin, s'il vient. »_

Une belle voiture noire finit par pénétrer dans la cour et se gara à proximité de la maison. Un homme en sortit et sonna à la porte, elle lui ouvrit.

\- Terrence, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, entrez.

Il s'exécuta en scrutant autour de lui.

\- Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir grand monde à votre soirée Dothy ?

\- En fait, je vous ai menti, je n'ai invité personne d'autre que vous ce soir.

Il la regarda et fit d'un ton embarrassé :

\- Dothy, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais je ne crois pas que vous et moi…

\- Vous et moi ? Elle se mit à rire. Non, vous vous méprenez, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je vous ai menti pour la soirée ou plutôt j'ai décommandé tous les autres invités. Mais je vous ai dit que je l'avais organisée pour mon amie, et ça c'est vrai. Elle est ici.

\- Roxie Hart, si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui, elle ou une autre, c'est son anniversaire, et vous êtes son cadeau.

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Une idée à moi, j'ai pensé que vous seriez très bien assortis tous les deux. Elle a vingt et un ans aujourd'hui, un jour important, un jour où tous les désirs sont permis.

Il parut très troublé, la regarda étrangement et dit d'une voix éraillée :

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement Dothy Malone ?

\- Mais votre amie Terrence, je l'espère. Et surtout la sienne. Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur, la première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier. Entrez sans frapper.

Il hésita encore un peu et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier.

 _« Bon anniversaire Candy ! Et pense à ton bonheur ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte. Il la poussa doucement, sa respiration s'accéléra, le souffle lui manqua soudainement. Une silhouette fantomatique se tenait près de la fenêtre, elle lui tournait le dos. L'éclairage tamisé ne lui permettait de distinguer que son ombre. Il s'avança lentement, tout lui parut tourner au ralenti. Il vit deux chevilles fines gainées de soie, des pieds gracieux chaussés de sandales argentées à hauts talons. Son regard remonta sur son corps mince, ses épaules et bras blancs, son cou gracile, ses mèches blondes et gaufrées aux reflets de soleil qui balayaient sa peau à hauteur des épaules. Avant même qu'elle tourne la tête, son cœur brûlant l'avait reconnue.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle mais un léger souffle d'air l'alerta que quelqu'un était entré. Elle ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et une brûlure dans son cœur qui se mit aussi à battre plus vite. Elle dirigea son pâle visage vers l'homme. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa silhouette sombre et élégante. Un parfum boisé envahit tous les pores de sa peau hérissée. Elle crut qu'elle rêvait encore mais ses rêves n'avaient jamais eu jusqu'alors cette saveur délicieuse. Ses jambes lui semblaient en coton, sa main s'agrippa au rideau pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir. Elle tint bon et réussit même à se retourner sans vaciller.

Il paraissait plus âgé que dans sa mémoire, plus viril et plus beau encore. Une beauté ténébreuse qui la fit frémir des pieds à la tête. Elle croisa son regard outremer et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en éloigner. Le temps suspendit son vol, quelques secondes pour faire défiler tout le passé, un passé présent dans chaque instant de sa vie, un passé si actuel. Elle lut dans ses yeux que lui non plus n'avait rien oublié, elle lut beaucoup de souffrance, de désespoir et son cœur saigna d'en être la cause. Mais elle lut surtout de l'amour, une once d'espoir aussi et un élan la poussa à regagner la place qu'elle avait occupée, il y a plus de trois ans et demi. Elle fit un pas puis un deuxième, ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche en réprimant un sanglot rauque. Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes, elle ne put en supporter plus et se jeta dans ses bras.

 _« Mon dieu, Dothy, qu'as-tu fait ? »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle était si belle ! Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant en voyant son visage angélique. Elle était plus que belle, elle était ensorcelante. Ce n'était plus l'adolescente de sa jeunesse, c'était une femme dans toute sa splendeur et sa séduction. Pourtant c'était sa bouche, ces lèvres charnues entrouvertes et tremblantes. C'était son nez, ce petit nez charmant parsemé de taches de rousseur. C'était ses yeux, ces deux émeraudes baignées de larmes.

 _« Des larmes ? Se pourrait-il… ? Est-ce de l'amour que je vois dans tes yeux ou simplement la joie de me revoir ? Tu as l'air si bouleversée mais je n'ose interpréter ça pour…J'ai si peur d'être encore bercé d'illusions, pourtant ? Elle s'avance vers moi, c'est un rêve, ce ne peut être qu'un rêve, pourtant ça semble si réel. Mon dieu ! Elle est dans mes bras, elle sanglote. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, ses cheveux ont toujours ce parfum de roses, je voudrais y enfouir mes lèvres pour l'éternité. Me serai-je trompé ? M'aimerais-tu encore ? Il faut que je sache. »_

Il souleva son menton de sa main et tourna son joli visage vers le sien. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et il sut. Il sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. En une seconde toutes ces années de douleur disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'à cet instant féerique de bonheur. Le lumineux sourire qu'elle lui offrit était pour lui la preuve que tout n'avait pas été vain, tout pouvait recommencer puisqu'elle l'aimait toujours.

 _« Ma Candy, mon seul et éternel amour ! »_

 _« Mon Terry, mon âme, mon Roméo ! »_

Il effaça de sa main les larmes sur ses joues en lui faisant don lui aussi, du plus sincère et magnifique sourire qu'il n'avait jamais offert à quiconque. Elle posa sa douce main sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Sans le quitter du regard, elle effleura la paume de sa main de ses lèvres sensuelles. Il sentit des frissons dans tous ses doigts. Son visage se rapprochait plus près du sien jusqu'à bientôt le frôler. Sa respiration s'accéléra en humant son haleine chaude. La fragrance des fraises des bois envahit ses narines et enivra son cœur. Cette jolie bouche si près de la sienne l'attirait comme un aimant. Pourtant il n'osait s'en approcher davantage, il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne, peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, peur de se perdre. C'est finalement cette bouche qui mit fin à ses frayeurs. Lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et qu'une douce musique enchanta son oreille, il franchit la distance qui les séparait encore.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Embrasse-moi, j'en ai tant rêvé !

Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir sur place s'il ne le faisait pas. Tout était oublié, rien d'autre ne comptait sauf ce baiser tant espéré. Elle l'implora du regard mais il semblait hésiter. Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix tant elle était rauque lorsqu'elle lui demanda de le faire.

Ce fut d'abord timide et léger, léger comme un papillon qui se serait posé sur ses lèvres et en butinerait les senteurs.

Puis ce fut suave et gourmand et elle goûta avec appétit à cette saveur inconnue.

Elle ne put alors résister à plonger ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux bruns en effleurant ses épaules de ses bras nus. Elle sentit ses mains enserrer sa taille et la rapprocher plus près de lui. Il devint de plus en plus audacieux.

Elle ferma les yeux quand sa langue s'empara de la sienne. C'était une sensation à la fois sensuelle et apaisante. Elle aimait cette chaleur et cet arôme poivré, elle adorait cette ivresse qui lui tournait la tête, elle détestait l'idée que ça puisse s'arrêter.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _« Elle est à moi, enfin à moi cette bouche dont je rêve depuis tant d'années. Qu'elle est douce, qu'elle est chaude et rassurante. Je m'y sens si bien, si en paix. C'est comme si j'étais enfin revenu chez moi après des siècles d'égarement. Le souffle déjà me manque mais je n'ai nulle envie de la quitter. Voilà maintenant que j'en voudrais davantage, ton corps si près du mien me trouble de plus en plus. Mes mains sur ta taille si fine voudraient s'aventurer vers d'autres contrées. Non, pas si vite, pas encore. Bien que je te désire depuis si longtemps ma belle, je ne veux pas que la hâte me gagne. Je te veux consentante, désireuse, amoureuse, je te voudrais libre et sans remords. Je te veux, je te veux plus que n'importe quoi sur cette terre mais je veux d'abord savoir si c'est ce que tu veux aussi, car je te veux heureuse, avec ou sans moi. »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _« Non, ne t'en vas pas, pas déjà, reste encore un peu ! »_

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle avait peur qu'il n'ait encore disparu, que tout n'ait été une fois de plus un rêve. Mais non, il était toujours là, si beau, si élégant, si réel. Il lui sourit de nouveau. En entendant enfin sa voix, à la fois douce et puissante, un nouveau bonheur envahit son cœur.

\- Laisse-moi encore te regarder !

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui prit la main. Son regard s'attarda longtemps sur son corps. Elle se souvint alors de la robe qu'elle portait et qui la couvrait si peu et ses joues rosirent.

\- Voilà donc la dernière création de Dothy Malone. Elle avait raison, elle est belle mais pas autant que celle qui la porte.

\- Tu la connais ? Elle rougit davantage sous ce compliment.

\- Un peu, juste assez pour savoir que c'est une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, rien ne l'arrête.

\- Mais au fait, où est-elle ? Et où sont ses invités ? Ils ne sont pas encore là ? Elle quitta sa main pour regarder au seuil de la porte.

Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le vit se diriger vers le seau à champagne. Il prit deux flûtes sur une desserte et dit en les remplissant :

\- En fait d'invités, il y a moi et personne d'autre. Il faudra t'en contenter. Elle, elle doit être en route pour les bras de Philippe à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Philippe ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Son amoureux du moment. Je te raconterai ma rencontre explosive avec Dothy Malone plus tard.

Il vit le regard étonné de la jeune femme, elle ignorait apparemment beaucoup de choses pensa-t-il, et cette rencontre n'était évidemment pas de son fait. Mais d'abord, il lui tendit une flûte.

\- Bon anniversaire Candy, buvons à ton bonheur !

Elle pâlit un peu quand leurs verres se cognèrent. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux en portant la sienne à ses lèvres.

\- Et au tien Terry !

Elle savoura le liquide ambré coulant dans sa gorge asséchée et qui calma un peu sa tension. Elle releva de sa main gauche la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il regarda sa main, elle vit une ombre traverser son regard. Elle baissa vite le bras en cachant sa main dans son dos. Son pouce toucha l'anneau de son annulaire, le symbole qu'elle était unie à un autre, son alliance. Elle réprima un soupir et baissa les yeux.

 _« Mon bonheur, mon amour ne dépend que de toi. Je ne sais que trop que tu lui appartiens, je m'étais résigné à l'idée que c'était pour toujours. Mais maintenant, après ce baiser qui me donne tellement d'espoirs, ces regards empreints de désir, je reprends le combat ma Candy. Je vais me battre avec ce que j'ai, comme autrefois, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur choisisse ! »_

\- Et si on sortait Candy ? Allez, viens, allons fêter tes vingt et un ans, allons danser !

\- Terry, je crains que ma robe ne soit un peu trop… osée pour sortir. Et on te reconnaîtrait, tu es célèbre et je…

Elle était si embarrassée, elle lui parut encore plus désirable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Là où je t'emmène, personne n'en parlera demain dans les journaux et ta robe y passera inaperçue, fais-moi confiance.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita peu, prit son manteau et mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle le suivrait au bout du monde s'il lui demandait.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle fut surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'il entrait dans Harlem. Elle pensait qu'à part elle, le docteur Richard et James Garner, aucun blanc n'osait franchir ce quartier du ghetto noir. Il s'aventura dans une ruelle qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas et se gara à proximité d'un grand hangar. Une musique étrange semblait en sortir. _**(1)**_ Elle le regarda, très étonnée.

\- N'aie pas peur Candy, les gens d'ici ne sont ni des voleurs ni des assassins. Certains même auraient beaucoup à apprendre à tous ces blancs qui se croient supérieurs.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Terry. Je sais très bien qui sont ces gens, je viens dans ce quartier plusieurs fois par semaine.

\- Ah !

\- Oui, dit-elle fièrement. Il y a une petite clinique un peu plus loin, dirigée par le docteur Richard, un médecin blanc qui soigne gratuitement les gens d'ici. J'essaie de l'aider autant que je peux.

\- Tu travailles ici comme infirmière ?

\- Oui et j'adore ça. Mais il y a tellement à faire et nous sommes si peu nombreux !

\- Comment as-tu rencontré ce médecin ?

\- Oh ! C'est toute une histoire, je te raconterai. Mais nous devons tout ça à un homme formidable, monsieur T.

\- Monsieur T ?

\- Je ne connais pas son nom et je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je suis sûre que c'est un des hommes les plus généreux et intéressant de ce pays. C'est quelqu'un de rare, j'aimerai le rencontrer, je l'aime beaucoup.

Il sourit dans la pénombre de l'automobile.

 _« Lui aussi Candy, il t'aime beaucoup, il t'aime à la folie. »_

\- Viens Candy, tu connais peut-être Harlem le jour mais laisse-moi t'en faire découvrir ses mystères la nuit. La nuit ici, c'est un des endroits les plus vivants de New York. Les gens oublient leur misère quotidienne, ils chantent, ils dansent, ils rient. Chaque nuit est une renaissance, un retour aux sources, un oasis où ils s'abreuvent d'espoirs qui les rendent plus forts pour affronter un autre lendemain.

 _« Tu es décidément plein de surprises beau Roméo. Le Terry que j'ai connu auparavant, si cher à mon cœur, savait déjà tant m'éblouir. Celui d'aujourd'hui me semble plus merveilleux encore. Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi, je ne me sens pas la force de lutter contre cela. »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle fut encore plus étonnée quand une fois à l'intérieur, elle découvrit le contraste entre la pauvreté et le dénuement du bâtiment extérieur et la richesse des couleurs et des décorations internes. Tout brillait et flamboyait. Des tentures rouges tapissaient les cloisons. Les hommes portaient des costumes souvent blancs, d'une coupe novatrice, ils étaient coiffés de canotiers ou borsalinos et chaussés de souliers blancs et noirs. Les femmes, nombreuses, avaient les cheveux courts, certaines avaient le front serti d'un bandeau large garni d'une plume ou de strass. Leurs robes étaient très courtes et parfois plus dénudées encore que celle de Candy. Elles arboraient sans complexes leurs genoux, leurs épaules et leurs bras sombres. Des robes brillant de mille feux, de couleurs chatoyantes et de froufrous virevoltants. Au fond de l'unique et immense pièce, il y avait un orchestre de cuivres, un piano et une contrebasse. Un chanteur à la voix basse et rauque semblait envoûter la salle de ses refrains langoureux. Tout autour de la piste de danse où quelques couples enlacés ondulaient, il y avait des tables occupées par des joueurs de poker, des groupes d'amis ou des couples. A leur arrivée, un solide gaillard vint vers Terrence. Il lui serra la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, montrant deux rangées de dents très blanches. L'acteur se pencha vers lui et lui dit quelque chose que Candy n'entendit pas dans le brouhaha de la salle. Elle se sentait très intimidée, seule femme blanche au milieu de toutes ces peaux noires. Le matin à la clinique, c'était différent. Ils venaient s'y faire soigner mais jamais si nombreux à la fois. Ici, c'était leur univers. Certaines têtes lui parurent familières mais elle avait la sensation d'être une intruse. Pourtant, bien que la plupart des regards étaient braqués sur eux à leur passage, ce n'était que des visages bienveillants et des sourires éclatants. L'homme à l'accueil les conduisit à une table dans un coin tranquille. Au passage, Terrence serra de nombreuses mains, les gens semblaient bien le connaître, en habitué des lieux. Avant de s'asseoir, il ôta sa veste, laissant apparaître un gilet de soie noire sur une belle chemise blanche, en soie elle aussi, et de très belle coupe, qui le mettait bien en valeur. Il la remit à l'homme noir, tout en fixant Candy, toujours vêtue de son long manteau de laine. Un sourire moqueur pointait à ses lèvres. Elle soutint son regard, l'orgueil traversa le sien. Elle repoussa alors sa gêne et enleva puis posa son manteau sur le bras de l'homme. Il partit vers le vestiaire et une jeune fille lui succéda avec un seau à champagne dans les mains. Candy sentit son regard la détailler et elle l'observa avec plus d'attention.

\- Stacy ? C'est toi ? J'ignorais que tu travaillais aussi ici !

La jeune fille aux longues tresses noires lui sourit.

\- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de nous, cheveux de soleil ! Tu as raison de venir ici, tu verras, nous les noirs on sait s'amuser. C'est pas comme vos blancs coincés. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, bien sûr, toi tu es différente. Vous aussi monsieur Terrence.

Elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rire. Il lui répondit de la même façon, elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa en faisant au passage un clin d'œil à Candy. Celle-ci rosit un peu, regarda à nouveau Terry et son air toujours un peu moqueur et sa façon d'être assis, à l'aise et pourtant élégante. Elle lui dit alors d'un ton un peu défiant.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être ici comme chez toi, presque en propriétaire !

Il sourit sans plus d'ironie dans les yeux puis prit un ton sérieux pour lui répondre.

\- Ici les gens savent vivre, simplement, librement. J'aime leur compagnie et ils m'acceptent sans contrepartie ni préjugés. J'aime aussi leur musique, ils appellent ça du blues. Ce sont des chants d'espoir même si ça semble triste. Leurs grands-pères les chantaient déjà dans les champs de coton pour se donner le courage d'affronter un autre jour. On a arraché ces gens à leur pays, à leur famille, on en a fait des esclaves. Maintenant on les parque comme du bétail et on les cache pour oublier notre honte de ce passé. Pourtant regarde-les, ils sont debout, fiers et heureux de vivre.

\- Tu as gardé cette rébellion en toi ?

\- La révolte est nécessaire si c'est pour améliorer ce qui te semble injuste, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un reproche Terry, au contraire.

Il lui sourit encore et remplit leurs verres.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, dis-moi tout.

\- Tout quoi ?

\- Tout sur toi.

\- Oh ! Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, ma vie est très… banale.

Elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle pourrait lui parler, parler d'Anthony n'était pas envisageable, elle songea à Dothy. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec la styliste à Central Parc.

\- La moindre des choses après avoir fait tomber tous ses paquets, était de l'aider à les transporter jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- A quoi pouvais-tu rêver pour ne pas l'avoir vue, elle est pourtant du genre voyante ?

\- Je ne rêvais pas, je lisais un livre en marchant.

\- Un roman d'aventure et tu te prenais pour l'héroïne ? dit-il en riant.

\- Pas du tout. Tu as gardé aussi cette sale manie !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de te moquer sans cesse de moi.

\- Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, jamais sérieusement.

\- Tu parles ! Elle fit la moue.

\- Tu connais le proverbe, qui aime bien, taquine bien ?

\- C'est qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Elle comprit alors l'insinuation volontaire. Oh ! Toi !

\- Alors, que lisais-tu ?

\- Un recueil de poésie française.

\- Un poème d'amour ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus, je crois que c'était Verlaine.

\- Verlaine ! Voyons, Verlaine, peut-être :

 _ **« La dure épreuve va finir,**_

 _ **Mon cœur sourit à l'avenir.**_

 _ **Ils sont passés les jours d'alarmes**_

 _ **Où j'étais triste jusqu'aux larmes.**_

 _ **Ne suppute plus les instants,**_

 _ **Mon âme, encore un peu de temps.**_

 _ **J'ai tu les paroles amères,**_

 _ **Et banni les sombres chimères.**_

 _ **Mes yeux exilés de la voir**_

 _ **De par un douloureux devoir,**_

 _ **Mon oreille avide d'entendre**_

 _ **Les notes d'or de sa voix tendre,**_

 _ **Tout mon être et tout mon amour**_

 _ **Acclament le bienheureux jour,**_

 _ **Où, seul rêve et seule pensée,**_

 _ **Me reviendra la fiancée ! »**_

Elle fit non de la tête, trop troublée pour pouvoir le dire. Sa peau frissonnait sous la caresse de sa voix chaude. Il poursuivit.

\- Ou peut-être :

 _ **« J'ai presque peur, en vérité,**_

 _ **Tant je sens ma vie enlacée**_

 _ **A la radieuse pensée**_

 _ **Qui m'a pris l'âme l'autre été.**_

 _ **Tant votre image, à jamais chère,**_

 _ **Habite en ce cœur tout à vous,**_

 _ **Mon cœur uniquement jaloux**_

 _ **De vous aimer et de vous plaire ;**_

 _ **Et je tremble, pardonnez-moi**_

 _ **D'aussi franchement vous le dire,**_

 _ **A penser qu'un mot, un sourire**_

 _ **De vous est désormais ma loi,**_

 _ **Et qu'il vous suffirait d'un geste**_

 _ **D'une parole ou d'un clin d'œil,**_

 _ **Pour mettre tout mon être en deuil**_

 _ **De son illusion céleste.**_

 _ **Mais plutôt, je ne veux vous voir,**_

 _ **L'avenir dut-il m'être sombre**_

 _ **Et fécond en peines sans nombre,**_

 _ **Qu'à travers un immense espoir,**_

 _ **Plongé dans ce bonheur suprême**_

 _ **De me dire encore et toujours,**_

 _ **En dépit des mornes retours,**_

 _ **Que je vous aime, que je t'aime ! »**_

Son cœur battait la chamade après cette déclaration détournée. La voix de Terry si profonde, coutumière des phrasés et de la scène, la fascinait. Le dernier vers la bouleversa au-delà des mots et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle plongea ses lèvres dans sa coupe pour tenter de dissimuler son émotion à cet homme qui ne faisait que la regarder, elle. Elle chercha aussi désespérément quelque chose à dire, la nervosité l'envahissait. Mécaniquement, elle glissa ses doigts dans son sac à mains et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une et vit le regard stupéfait de Terry, elle en profita pour changer le cours des événements.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Comment peux-tu faire aujourd'hui ce que tu me reprochais autrefois, toi une infirmière ? Et je vais te dire que les temps changent pour tous, tout le monde fume de nos jours, et je suis comme les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas à te juger, je n'ai moi-même jamais arrêté. Je devrais peut-être t'offrir un harmonica !

Il sourit encore, il la sentit si amère, si triste.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, je ne sais pas en jouer. Il y a d'ailleurs longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu le son de l'harmonica.

Sa voix était encore plus triste, il ne put le supporter, il décida de l'obliger à s'amuser.

\- Ça peut s'arranger très facilement, Taches de son !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il était déjà parti vers l'orchestre. Elle comprit qu'il allait en jouer pour elle en le voyant parler avec les musiciens, puis s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il sortit de sa poche le petit instrument qu'elle reconnut et son cœur frémit encore, il l'avait toujours.

 _« Taches de son ! L'harmonica ! Qu'as-tu fait mon amour ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien oublié ? »_

La mélodie qui enchanta son oreille, d'abord lente et sinueuse, lui fit oublier son amertume. Quand le rythme s'accéléra et que les musiciens l'accompagnèrent, les gens cessèrent de parler et se mirent à battre des mains. Ensuite, une femme entre deux âges se leva, se dirigea vers la scène en frappant dans ses mains et se mit à chanter d'une voix grave et puissante. Des couples se levèrent aussi et dansèrent sur la piste. Certains auraient jugé leurs danses lascives et onduleuses, provocantes et indécentes. Mais Candy trouva ça fascinant. Elle le ressentit comme un hymne à la vie et à l'espoir. Toujours intimidée, elle se contentait de les admirer en souriant. Puis elle se laissa prendre par l'ambiance et battit le tempo avec la salle. Stacy vint la rejoindre et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens danser, cheveux de soleil !

\- Je ne sais pas danser, Stacy !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as qu'à laisser ton corps le faire pour toi.

Elle la suivit mais se trouva d'abord gauche et empotée. Elle sentait en plus les regards sur sa robe, toute sa blanche et blonde personne. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et la magie prit. Elle oublia, la musique l'envoûtait, elle rouvrit les yeux et se laissa guider par sa collègue du cabinet médical et laissa son corps parler. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps ensuite pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de règles, chacun laissait l'inspiration parler. Un jeune homme lui prit la main et la fit tourner, puis un autre prit le relais. Elle se sentit bientôt totalement désinhibée, à nouveau gaie et insouciante. Elle se surprit à rire, la tête lui tournait un peu, faute du champagne, la danse et cette musique si revigorante. C'était en tout cas une sensation agréable de légèreté et de renaissance. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, la musique redevint lente, elle n'entendit plus l'harmonica, elle les rouvrit, elle ne le vit plus sur la scène. Elle faillit paniquer, les couples dansaient désormais enlacés, mais deux bras se posèrent autour de sa taille et la firent se retourner. Elle reconnut cette sensation qui l'apaisa tout de suite et s'alanguit sur ses épaules rassurantes. Depuis ces retrouvailles, elle n'avait pas regoûté à ses mains sur sa taille et tout son corps si près du sien, et elle en redécouvrit le plaisir.

 _« C'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, ces presque quatre années n'existent pas. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je t'ai laissé dans cet escalier, tes mains entouraient ma taille, je les retrouve aujourd'hui à la même place. Faites que ça ne cesse jamais, que cette nuit dure toujours ! Je suis si bien dans tes bras mon Roméo ! »_

Il dut deviner ses prières car il l'enserra encore un peu plus. Ses mains caressaient doucement son dos, elle frissonna. Elle mit les siennes autour de son cou, il frémit. Il se pencha vers son oreille et sa voix la berça de nouveau de son timbre suave.

\- Ou peut-être celui-ci :

 _ **« Les violons mêlaient leur rire au chant des flûtes**_

 _ **Et le bal tournoyait quand je la vis passer**_

 _ **Avec ses cheveux blonds jouant sur les volutes**_

 _ **De son oreille où mon désir comme un baiser**_

 _ **S'élançait et voulait lui parler sans oser.**_

 _ **Cependant elle allait, et la mazurque lente**_

 _ **La portait dans son rythme indolent comme un vers,**_

 _ **Rime mélodieuse, image étincelante,**_

 _ **La sensuelle ampleur de ses yeux gris et verts.**_

 _ **Et depuis ma pensée immobile contemple**_

 _ **Sa splendeur évoquée, en adoration,**_

 _ **Et dans son souvenir, ainsi que dans un temple,**_

 _ **Mon amour entre plein de superstition.**_

 _ **Et je crois que voici venir la passion. »**_

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, ma Taches de son !

Il avait frôlé son cou de ses lèvres douces, elle tremblait, pourtant une chaleur douce l'envahissait. Elle se blottit encore plus près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.

Il fut inondé de joie, il poursuivit :

 _ **« Oisive jeunesse**_

 _ **A tout asservie**_

 _ **Par délicatesse**_

 _ **J'ai perdu ma vie.**_

 _ **Ah ! Que le temps vienne**_

 _ **Où les cœurs s'éprennent… »**_

Elle rit nerveusement, tout était si explicite mais elle choisit encore la fuite.

\- Non, c'est de Rimbaud, pas Verlaine.

\- Je sais, c'était pour voir si tu connaissais vraiment les poètes français.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste et je n'ai pas ta mémoire pour les savoir par cœur mais j'en ai lu beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'aime bien Rimbaud mais ses poèmes sont plus complexes que Verlaine.

\- Il les a écrits vers dix-sept ans, puis il a voyagé. Tu sais qu'il a vécu une tragique histoire d'amour avec Verlaine ? Quand il a voulu le quitter, Verlaine lui a tiré dessus, la balle lui a traversé la main.

\- Deux hommes ? Ensemble ?

Elle le regarda, il buvait ses yeux.

\- Ça te choque ?

Elle médita quelques secondes et soupira.

\- Après tout, non. S'ils s'aimaient, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Pourtant, dans ses vers, Verlaine a si bien traduit l'amour pour une femme !

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Et d'ailleurs, le sentiment est le même, homme ou femme. Baudelaire a écrit :

 _ **« Mais qu'importe l'éternité de la damnation à qui a trouvé dans une seconde l'infini de la jouissance. »**_

\- Par ces mots il a tout dit, un instant d'amour, aussi court soit-il, vaut la peine d'être vécu, c'est un don rare, tout le reste est dérisoire.

\- Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Verlaine. Les poètes maudits. Pour écrire des choses aussi belles, faut-il fatalement être désespéré ? Crois-tu que la souffrance engendre le talent ? Ou bien est-ce l'inverse ?

Il l'observa avec profondeur, un peu perturbé par ses propos.

 _« Je ne te connaissais pas sous ce jour Candy, toi qui étais si gaie, qui prenait toujours la vie sous son meilleur jour ! Tu sembles si désabusée. Pourtant ton âme est toujours si noble, si généreuse, si belle. C'est en l'amour que tu ne crois plus et c'est en partie de ma faute. Mais lui, lui qui n'est même pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui, lui qui possède un tel trésor, lui qui prétend que tu n'as aucun don artistique ! Toi qui es ma muse, mon égérie, mon inspiration, toi sans qui je ne serais rien sur scène ! Je ne sais pas s'il faut souffrir pour être artiste mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il faut aimer, aimer passionnément, aimer à en mourir ! »_

La musique changea à nouveau de rythme. Les cuivres entamèrent un fox-trot endiablé. Elle ôta ses mains de sa nuque en les laissant glisser au passage sur ses épaules et ses bras, comme pour le rassurer, elle lui sourit, lui aussi. Ils regagnèrent leur table, il laissa sa main sur sa taille pendant ce court trajet.

\- Comment fais-tu pour retenir autant de textes ? demanda-t-elle une fois rassise.

\- C'est mon métier. La mémoire se travaille mais j'ai de la chance, si le texte me parle, il me suffit de le lire deux ou trois fois pour m'en souvenir. Je le ressens et le souvenir revient de lui-même. C'est pareil pour mes textes au théâtre.

\- En parlant de théâtre, dis-moi, as-tu des projets ? Quelle pièce joueras-tu prochainement ?

\- J'y travaille, elle sera montée cet été si tout va bien. Mais cette fois Shakespeare se jouera sans moi. J'ai choisi un auteur français, Edmond Rostand.

\- Cyrano de Bergerac ?

Elle n'était qu'à demi étonnée en comprenant comment Dothy avait pu si facilement le rencontrer. Elle se souvenait de la robe qu'elle avait livrée à cette actrice qui avait décroché le premier rôle féminin, celui de Roxane.

Une fois de plus, il sourit de satisfaction devant sa subtilité et acquiesça.

\- Tu seras un Cyrano certainement magnifique mais ton nez manque un peu de longueur ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je jouerai Cyrano et pas le rôle de Christian, celui qui est aimé de Roxane ?

\- Lui ? Oh ! Non ! Ça ne t'irait pas du tout. Et puis, c'est de Cyrano que Roxane est éprise, elle le comprend à la fin mais il est trop tard.

\- Tu es la première qui n'est pas étonnée. J'ai eu un peu de mal à convaincre mon producteur, il me trouvait trop jeune et pas assez laid à son goût. Pour moi, c'est un rôle important, sans doute le plus important de tous car pour la première fois je monte la pièce moi-même. Si ça ne marche pas, ce sera entièrement de ma faute.

\- Ça ne peut pas ne pas marcher Terry, tu as tout ce qu'il faut en toi, le talent, la foi, la passion…

Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre devant son regard tendre. Elle le prit dans sa main et le brandit avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

\- A Cyrano alors, au succès de ta pièce ! Beau ou laid, jeune ou vieux, tu seras le meilleur !

Elle vida son verre d'un trait en portant son regard vers les danseurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur la piste. Quand elle reposa sa coupe, elle sentit sa main serrer la sienne. La tête lui tournait à nouveau, effet du champagne, de la musique, mais surtout de sa main qui caressait la sienne. Son cœur sursauta quand il reprit la parole.

\- Et à l'amour Candy !

 _ **« Je parle à travers le vertige où tremble quiconque est sous vos yeux !**_

 _ **Mais ce soir il me semble que je vais vous parler pour la première fois !**_

 _ **Car dans la nuit qui me protège, j'ose enfin être moi-même,**_

 _ **Et j'ose… Où en étais-je ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais tout ceci, pardonnez mon émoi,**_

 _ **Si nouveau mais oui d'être sincère**_

 _ **La peur d'être raillé, toujours au cœur me serre… »**_

Elle ne put lui dire d'arrêter, tout n'était que trop clair, mais l'idée de ne plus entendre sa voix, de le blesser par des reproches, la terrorisait. Evidemment, après ce baiser qu'elle lui avait imploré, que pouvait-il penser ? Tôt ou tard, il faudrait affronter la réalité mais pour l'instant sa voix qui la paralysait reprit ce divin supplice :

 _ **« Tous ceux, tous ceux, tous ceux**_

 _ **Qui me viendront, je vais vous les jeter, en touffe,**_

 _ **Sans le mettre en bouquets : je vous aime, j'étouffe,**_

 _ **Je t'aime, je suis fou, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop ;**_

 _ **Ton nom est dans mon cœur comme dans un grelot ! »**_

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau blanche de son poignet, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Pourtant sa caresse lui procurait tant de plaisir, lui dire d'y mettre fin était un tel supplice, il fallait attendre encore. Déjà il reprit, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus Cyrano, c'était Terry, son Terry, celui qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à jamais.

\- Je m'en veux Candy, je m'en veux tellement ! Pas un jour, pas une minute, je n'ai regretté de t'avoir laissée partir ! Chaque instant de ma vie depuis, n'est qu'empli de ton nom, de ton souvenir.

Elle sentit les larmes envahir son âme, c'était dit cette fois, elle le redoutait et l'espérait tant à la fois. Il l'aimait toujours, ces trois années et demi n'y avaient rien changé, tout leur amour était intact.

\- Terry, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie. J'ai essayé de t'oublier Candy, j'ai tant essayé ! Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es celle que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer, celle qui m'a fait découvrir cette douce chaleur, ce tendre émoi, cet apaisement dans mon cœur si meurtri. Tu m'as appris à aimer, à apprécier chaque instant de la vie, à ne plus avoir peur d'être rejeté. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai fait la paix avec ma mère et avec moi-même. C'est toi qui m'as convaincu qu'il fallait croire en ses rêves, c'est ta force qui m'a poussé vers le théâtre, c'est ton sourire qui m'a donné cette énergie, ce feu à vouloir être le meilleur. Pour t'éblouir, pour que tu sois fière de moi, pour que tu m'aimes davantage, j'ai voulu donner le meilleur de moi-même. C'est vers toi, c'est à toi, que ma voix a toujours parlé Candy, toutes mes déclarations d'amour au théâtre n'étaient destinées qu'à toi seule. Roméo ou Cyrano, Hamlet ou tous les autres n'en ont jamais aimé qu'une. Ma petite Candy du collège St Paul, d'un été en Ecosse, de la maison de Pony sous la neige, d'une folle nuit à Chicago, d'un triste séjour à New York et à New York encore par cette nuit miraculeuse où tu es face à moi.

Elle fixait sans les voir les danseurs, des larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues, un soupir désespéré sortit de sa bouche tremblante.

\- Cette Candy là n'existe plus Terry, elle est morte. Elle s'est éteinte dans un escalier d'hôpital par une nuit glaciale.

Il serra plus fort sa main, le doute l'envahit à nouveau mais il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je crois qu'il suffirait de presque rien pour la faire revenir.

\- Non, Terry.

Cette fois, il se sentit anéanti, une fois encore elle lui échappait, il baissa les yeux, prêt à rendre les armes. Pourtant quand elle reprit, elle semblait si terrorisée, quelque chose avait du lui échapper, une frayeur évidente rendait ses yeux plus foncés. Il la laissa poursuivre, le cœur en sursis.

\- Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas revenir Terry. Elle n'en a plus le droit, elle n'est plus libre. Elle… elle t'a trahi.

Les larmes inondaient maintenant ses joues. Il la vit fermer les paupières et il comprit ce qui l'effrayait autant. Elle se sentait coupable, elle, de l'avoir trahi. Ça lui parut incroyable, en même temps, l'espoir le regagna, ça pouvait signifier tellement de choses.

\- Terry, je suis… mariée et… je… je… j'ai épousé…

Elle bégayait, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ainsi elle pensait qu'il ignorait son mariage, le nom de son époux qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer lui faisait craindre une réaction pénible de sa part. Il décida de mettre fin à son supplice.

\- Candy, je sais que tu es mariée, et je sais très bien aussi qui tu as épousé.

Un violent sanglot sortit de sa gorge, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'osait le regarder, il savait ! Il savait !

\- Oui, je le sais depuis le jour où je suis allé jouer Hamlet à Chicago. Bien que ça m'ait fait mal, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Comment aurai-je pu ? De quel droit ? Alors que c'est moi qui t'avais abandonnée. Au fond de moi j'étais même heureux. Je t'aimais toujours mais cette douleur que la vie m'infligeait encore était rassurante à mon cœur. Tu avais retrouvé l'amour, celui que tu voulais tant revoir, tu étais de nouveau heureuse. Je préférais cela plutôt que de t'imaginer triste et seule. C'en était assez d'un qui n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. D'ailleurs je n'en ai tenu aucune dans ma vie. Et si quelqu'un a trahi l'autre ce n'est certainement pas toi. J'avais déjà épousé Susanna quelques temps auparavant. Pendant tout le temps qu'ont duré nos fiançailles, j'ai essayé de me persuader que je pourrais l'aimer. J'ai fait semblant, ma vie entière n'était plus qu'une pièce de théâtre. Tous les jours je récitais mon rôle, luttant pour chasser ton souvenir. Et puis j'en ai eu assez de lutter, ça ne servait à rien, tu faisais partie de moi, je n'y pouvais rien. Un acteur, même le meilleur, reste quand même un homme. Il y a des choses qui nous trahissent, contre lequel on ne peut pas faire semblant. Susanna, à peine mariée, s'en est fatalement rendue compte. Quand elle l'a compris, elle en a été très malheureuse. J'avais essayé de la rendre heureuse sans lui donner la seule chose qu'elle voulait. On ne remplace pas l'amour et le désir par des cadeaux, une vie de luxe et des apparences. On ne peut pas mentir face à l'amour. Elle s'est finalement résignée et je l'ai quittée peu de temps après. A ma grande honte, ce fut un profond soulagement. Nous avons divorcé il y a peu, elle a heureusement rencontré un autre homme, un qui l'aime comme elle le mérite, elle est heureuse avec lui, ça me rassure. Aujourd'hui je ne me sens plus coupable, elle m'a pardonné et je lui ai pardonné. Ce ne fut finalement qu'un terrible malentendu.

Il se tut, elle risqua un regard. Il semblait épuisé par l'effort d'avoir osé parler. Son visage était si pâle, ses yeux si effrayés. Elle se sentait si soulagée qu'il ne la méprise pas de s'être mariée avec Anthony, qu'elle lui serra fort la main pour l'apaiser à son tour. Tout était encore confus mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle essuya ses larmes sur ses joues.

\- Terry, moi aussi je te demande pardon. Je croyais que partir était la seule solution pour apaiser ta culpabilité. Je croyais que tu l'aimais déjà un peu, qu'elle allait vite te faire m'oublier, j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais déjà plus.

Elle inspira profondément pour poursuivre.

\- Quand Anthony est revenu à Chicago…

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sursauter devant ce prénom qu'elle prononçait devant lui pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Quand il est revenu, j'ai d'abord été surprise et heureuse. Surprise, car je ne pensais jamais le revoir. Heureuse, car il était vivant et en pas trop mauvais état malgré une jambe abîmée qui le contraint à boiter. Il m'a raconté toutes ses années passées après cet accident. Son père l'avait emmené en France après qu'il soit revenu du comas mais paralysé des jambes, pour s'y faire soigner car il y avait là-bas un médecin réputé dans ce genre de blessures. Ca a été un miracle qu'il remarche, il a énormément souffert. Ses deux dernières vertèbres lombaires étaient écrasées et son fémur droit brisé par le sabot du cheval, il a subi de nombreuses opérations, on le traitait à la morphine pour soulager ses douleurs. Après deux ans de rééducation il remarcha enfin. Il a ensuite fait des études de droit à Paris et est devenu avocat. Et il y a un an et demi, il est revenu aux Etats Unis pour y exercer. Il est bien sur revenu à Chicago puisque sa famille s'y trouvait et nous nous sommes revus. Il était toujours gentil avec moi, nous sommes redevenus amis. Et… un jour, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite, je pensais encore à toi, je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine. L'idée qu'elle avait hésité et pas qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras à cette demande comme il l'avait imaginé, lui redonna un souffle d'espoir.

Elle, elle hésitait à lui révéler la vérité. Si elle le faisait, ça allait irrémédiablement changer le cours des choses. Lui avait été si sincère, il s'était mis à nu, et elle, mentait si mal. Et en voyant ses yeux si bleus, si suppliants, si désespérés, elle ne put le supporter. Alors elle décida de laisser son cœur parler pour elle.

 _« Pardonne-moi Anthony mais je l'aime, je ne sais faire que cela ! »_

\- Il me rappelait un passé qui me rassurait, un passé où j'avais été heureuse, un passé qui m'aidait à en oublier un autre. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me décider, j'espérais encore autre chose. Au fond de moi je savais que je ne l'aimais pas, j'aimais celui qu'il avait été dans notre jeunesse, j'aimais son souvenir, nos souvenirs. Mais je ne l'aimais pas lui comme il le fallait. Je ne pouvais l'aimer ainsi puisque j'en aimais un autre, un que je ne pouvais plus revoir, mais j'espérais, j'espérais encore, j'espérais un signe.

Il blêmit davantage et quand elle poursuivit, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

\- Le signe est arrivé, il faisait la une des journaux. Un mariage, un grand mariage qui m'a enlevé d'un coup mes dernières illusions. Entre temps Annie avait accepté d'épouser Archibald, je me suis dit que c'était dans l'ordre des choses d'épouser Anthony. Je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aurais voulu l'aimer mais il y a des tas de gens dans ce monde qui se marient sans passion et ça fait quand même parfois des mariages heureux. Je me suis dit que l'amour reviendrait peu à peu, il fallait laisser le temps guérir nos blessures et réapprendre à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. J'avais fait une promesse, celle de tout faire pour être heureuse, je pensais que je le serai bientôt avec lui. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était mon premier amour, j'y croyais sincèrement mais… une fois de plus, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais. Les premiers temps, j'ai réussi à me sentir presque heureuse, il était gentil, bien que différent, mais je me suis persuadée que nous étions un couple aimant. Pourtant, j'ai senti assez vite que celui que j'avais épousé n'était plus l'Anthony de ma jeunesse mais un autre, presque un étranger. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui étais une autre, je ne sais pas mais le temps n'a fait depuis que de nous éloigner davantage. Malgré tout, je m'étais liée à lui, j'ai décidé de faire avec. Moi aussi j'ai fini par faire semblant, je me suis réfugiée dans mes autres souvenirs en me sentant coupable de m'y sentir mieux que dans ma vie et j'ai laissé les choses se dérouler sans moi. A quoi bon puisque je n'y pouvais rien. Un jour, Anthony a voulu que nous allions vivre à New York. Vivre dans cette ville que je ne pouvais que détester puisqu'elle avait détruit mes rêves, me semblait au-dessus de mes forces. Pourtant je l'ai suivi. Ensuite il m'a demandé de renoncer à travailler, j'ai aussi accepté. Ça me semblait peu alors pour payer le prix de mes erreurs. Mais au début, ce devait être provisoire, maintenant il voudrait que ça dure toujours. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, nous nous sommes disputés, il s'est révélé sous un visage que je ne pensais pas lui connaître, quelqu'un que je n'arrive plus à comprendre ni même à respecter. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je travaille à Harlem depuis près d'un mois, il ne l'acceptera pas. Aujourd'hui, seule compte sa carrière semble-t-il ! Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Dothy, sans elle ma vie aurait été encore plus vide. Elle est tellement vivante, elle. Elle m'a réappris à rire, à oser, à m'aimer. Avec ce travail, je me sens aussi de nouveau utile. Il y a quatre jours, Anthony est parti à Philadelphie pour son travail, ça m'a soulagé qu'il parte. Je ne le voyais plus que le soir mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés à New York, c'est un mur de silence et d'incompréhension entre nous, et depuis cette dispute, c'est encore pire, j'ai pensé à le quitter mais le courage me manque. Je pense que lui non plus ne m'aime plus, m'a-t-il seulement aimée ! Je ne lui en veux pas, tout est de ma faute, j'ai cru que nous pouvions tous les deux revivre le passé, c'était une illusion. Dothy qui n'aime pas Anthony, a profité de son départ pour vouloir m'organiser une soirée d'anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas, elle a du beaucoup insister. Mais j'avais accepté de lui servir de modèle pour cette robe, elle m'a fait croire que ça servirait de publicité à ses talents. Je me rends compte qu'elle m'a bien menée en bateau cette tête de mule. Jamais je ne lui ai parlé de toi, du moins pas en te nommant. Un jour, en me voyant très triste, elle m'a demandé si Anthony était vraiment celui que j'avais choisi pour partager ma vie. Je me suis effondrée et je lui ai dit que celui que je voulais en avait épousé une autre, que c'est moi qui lui avais demandé de le faire car je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je lui ai aussi avoué que cet homme que j'avais aimé passionnément, cet homme je… je l'aimais toujours, je l'aimerai toute ma vie.

Il ressentit une ondée de bonheur le submerger, elle le vit reprendre des couleurs, elle serra un peu plus sa main, soulagée d'avoir réussi à le lui dire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Dothy a fait pour deviner que c'était de toi que je parlais, elle doit avoir un don de divination, il faudra qu'elle me l'explique. Mais elle m'a fait ce soir le pire coup qu'elle pouvait me faire et aussi le plus grand cadeau de toute ma vie, finit-elle en riant.

Elle se sentit soudain toute légère, libérée d'un immense poids. Lui était passé par tous les stades d'émotion depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de la maison de la styliste. De cette incroyable surprise suivie d'un nouvel espoir, puis de la joie à l'euphorie. Et à nouveau le doute et le désespoir. Puis beaucoup de souffrance pendant ce triste récit de sa vie, et à nouveau l'espoir et le bonheur, le bonheur d'être aimé encore de celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

\- Je lui ferai porter demain un énorme bouquet de fleurs. C'est assurément un ange, un ange qui nous a permis de nous retrouver toi et moi.

Elle but encore un peu de champagne pour se remettre de ses émotions et affronter la suite. Tout n'était pas fini, elle avait encore tant de mots qui lui étouffaient la gorge. Elle reprit :

\- Tu vois Terry, moi non plus je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. C'est vrai, je t'aime toujours, je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre et pas une seconde depuis, ce sentiment ne m'a quitté. Savoir que tu m'aimes encore aussi me comble de bonheur. Pourtant… ce n'est pas si simple, nous aussi nous aimons notre passé commun, nos souvenirs. Toi et moi, nous aimons quelqu'un qui n'existe plus, trois ans et demi se sont écoulés, des années qu'on ne rattrapera jamais plus. En plus de tout ce que nous nous sommes confiés ce soir, il y a forcément eu des changements dans nos personnalités. Nous sommes malgré tout presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre aujourd'hui. Et bien que tout ce que j'ai vu en toi depuis ces retrouvailles me plaise énormément, j'ai peur Terry. J'ai peur d'être déçue encore, j'ai surtout peur de te décevoir, j'ai peur que ce ne soit encore un rêve, j'ai peur de l'avenir et de ses mauvaises surprises. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que je veux pour l'instant. Une seule chose est sûre, je ne quitterai pas Anthony sans pouvoir lui parler face à face mais il ne reviendra pas avant deux mois. Hier je croyais encore que tout pouvait finir par s'arranger entre lui et moi, maintenant je ne sais plus. Je lui ai déjà tellement menti, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi, il ne sait même pas que tu existes, je n'ai jamais pu le faire… Mais le trahir encore plus ! Je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans la glace si… Terry, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais j'ai besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans ma vie, pardonne-moi si je te fais souffrir encore !

Elle ralluma une cigarette, sa main tremblait, la fumée qu'elle inhala lui donna l'illusion de calmer ses angoisses. Elle attendit avec anxiété ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je n'attends rien Candy et j'espère tout. Je ne te demanderai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles toi-même. La seule chose essentielle pour moi est de te savoir heureuse. Je ne me serais jamais permis de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur si j'avais pensé que tu l'étais avec Anthony. Je l'avais accepté auparavant, je l'aurai compris encore mieux aujourd'hui. Je ne prétendrais pas non plus être mieux que lui, ni mieux ni pire. Je ne le juge pas ni voudrais le dénaturer à tes yeux. Je suis loin d'être parfait ! Toujours aussi colérique et exigeant. Je fais difficilement confiance, ma nature est à jamais solitaire et je peux encore être blessant ou méprisant. On me dit même tyrannique sur scène, voir grossier et misanthrope. Je ne fais jamais d'efforts en société, quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne me plaît pas, je le fais savoir haut et fort. Je me soucie toujours aussi peu des convenances et du quand dira-t-on. Mais je pense être sincère et franc, fidèle en amitié, consciencieux et perfectionniste dans mon métier et respectueux des idées de chacun si on ne m'oblige pas à les endosser. Je fume toujours, il m'arrive encore de boire plus que de raison, par contre, j'ai cessé de me battre. Mais si on m'y obligeait, je le ferai encore.

Elle ne put réprimer un rire devant ce portrait de lui, elle y reconnaissait son Terry au caractère si particulier, qu'elle aimait mais qui l'avait aussi tant agacée autrefois.

\- Tu as oublié de dire moqueur, boudeur, lunatique, orgueilleux et renfermé. Et je pourrai t'en citer plein d'autres.

\- Je n'en doute pas, j'ai tous les défauts du monde. Et je ne fais rien pour que ça change, la seule chose qui ait changé, c'est que j'accepte de le dire moi-même. Je serai toujours un voyou infréquentable, un rebelle à l'esprit libre. Pourtant Candy, pour toi, si tu me le demandes, je suis prêt à m'améliorer à tes yeux.

\- Non, Terry ! Reste tel que tu es. Il n'y a rien de pire que de vouloir changer l'autre. Je t'ai aimé ainsi, je ne voudrais jamais t'aimer autrement. Moi par contre, j'ai beaucoup changé et je ne crois pas que ça soit en bien. Ce que tu aimais en moi n'est peut-être plus.

\- Je t'aime Candy, je t'aime toi, même un peu changée. Ton âme est toujours la même, belle et généreuse. C'est la culpabilité qui te ronge qui te fait douter de toi. Je connais bien ce sentiment pour l'avoir vécu si longtemps. Il faut savoir se pardonner pour en sortir sinon on meurt peu à peu. Il faut aussi beaucoup de courage, le courage de dire non, le courage de blesser plutôt que mentir. Si j'avais eu ce courage à l'époque, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur le passé, tournons-nous vers l'avenir, on verra bien ce qu'il nous réserve. Il suffit d'espérer, l'espoir fait vivre. Réapprenons d'abord à nous connaître, laisse-nous une chance de tout recommencer. Te voir et pouvoir te parler me suffiront tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prête à autre chose. Et même s'il n'y avait jamais autre chose, être simplement encore ton ami, si tu veux bien, me semble déjà magnifique. Sois de nouveau heureuse Candy, avec ou sans moi, c'est tout ce que je désire.

Elle avait le cœur si ému en entendant sa voix si douce lui dire ça, autant d'abnégation lui donna plus de confiance en elle. Il reprit :

\- Aujourd'hui Candy, ne pensons qu'à nous réjouir de ces retrouvailles, sans penser à demain. Tu as vingt-et-un ans, tu es libre d'être gaie et insouciante. Sèche tes larmes, je me charge de les porter pour toi.

Il porta sa main qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne pendant tout cet échange, à ses lèvres. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos.

 _« N'être que ton amie, mon amour, alors qu'un baiser de toi me fait défaillir, je ne pourrai pas nous imposer ça longtemps. Oui, je veux y croire encore, ça en vaut certainement le coup. Moi aussi, je te voudrais enfin heureux Terry, tu le mérites. Et si c'est moi seule qui ait ce pouvoir, alors je me battrai, j'affronterai mes démons. Je veux être heureuse pour que tu le sois aussi. »_

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et si tu me racontais ta rencontre explosive avec Dothy !

Une fois son récit terminé elle rit de bon cœur.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça. A mon avis cette histoire de paquet n'était qu'un prétexte pour te rencontrer. Ce n'était quand même pas gentil de ta part de lui parler comme ça. Remarque, elle t'a bien remis à ta place, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle n'a peur de personne.

\- C'est bien parce qu'elle m'a remis à ma place qu'elle m'est apparue sympathique. Elle m'a rappelée toi à notre première rencontre.

\- Dothy, sous ses dehors hauts en couleur, est une des personnes les plus simples et généreuses que je connaisse. Comme moi, elle n'a jamais connu ses parents. Elle a beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à ce qu'elle a, toute seule. Elle a vécu, elle aussi un mariage désastreux, une vie pleine d'embûches. Et pourtant, je ne la connais que joyeuse et sans amertume. C'est la seule amie que j'ai à New York, elle est même plus que ça pour moi.

\- Chicago doit beaucoup te manquer ?

\- Oui, un peu. Mais surtout la maison Pony, sa colline, le lac Michigan et tous ceux que j'ai laissés là-bas.

\- Et Albert ? J'avais appris qui il était vraiment, ça a été un sacré choc.

\- Pour moi aussi. Oui, Albert, ce vagabond, grand amoureux de la nature et des animaux, est en fait William André, ce mystérieux millionnaire. Après s'être fait connaître à tous, il a essayé d'assumer son rôle de chef de famille mais il s'est vite ennuyé de cette responsabilité. C'est Archibald qui gère la banque et les affaires des André. Albert, lui, est reparti pour l'Afrique accomplir ses rêves, il n'a pas changé, toujours égal à lui-même et à ses idéaux. J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours. On s'écrit très régulièrement, il me manque, c'est légalement mon père adoptif en plus de mon plus vieil ami. Annie a eu un petit garçon, Jordan, il a déjà sept mois. Elle m'a envoyé des photos récemment, il lui ressemble beaucoup. Elisa aussi s'est mariée, avec un politicien. Elle est partie vivre à Washington il y a six mois, mais elle, elle ne me manque pas vraiment.

\- Je plains son mari si elle est restée la même petite vipère qu'autrefois.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle en riant, j'espère pour lui que non. Et ta mère Terry, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien, elle est en tournée dans le sud à l'heure actuelle. Sa carrière se porte toujours bien mais elle envisage d'y mettre un terme bientôt. Elle file le parfait amour avec un architecte, elle va peut-être l'épouser. Entre nous, petit à petit, nous avons réussi à créer un lien profond. Quand nous nous voyons, même si ce n'est pas très fréquent, les choses se font naturellement, simplement. Elle m'apporte beaucoup de réconfort, c'est la seule famille que j'ai.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il est mort l'année dernière, terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis mon départ de Londres. J'aurai aimé pouvoir le revoir une fois même si sa mort ne m'a pas fait énormément de peine. Il n'a pas souffert, c'était pendant son sommeil. Je lui ai pardonné, je crois qu'il l'a fait aussi pour moi, enfin j'espère. Il avait du quand même être content d'être débarrassé de moi, il n'a jamais cherché à me ramener de force en Angleterre. Ca a du l'arranger, son vrai fils a hérité de ses titres sans avoir eu à rivaliser avec un bâtard.

\- Non, Terry, il voulait le faire. Je lui ai demandé de te laisser libre quand il est venu au collège. Il m'a peut-être écoutée.

Il la fixa, encore plus émerveillé. C'était encore elle, toujours elle qui l'avait conduit vers sa destinée. Elle pencha la tête dans un mouvement léger qui mit plus de lumière dans sa chevelure.

\- Ai-je oublié de te dire que j'adore ta nouvelle coiffure. Ça te va bien, tu es sublime, ensorcelante, divine.

Elle rosit, ses yeux en devinrent plus verts. La caresse de son regard brûlant ne pouvant dissimuler son désir d'elle l'enfiévra soudain. Elle but encore un peu, ça calma sa gêne. Il l'intimidait tellement mais l'enchantait aussi. Elle se sentit belle comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle voulait le séduire davantage. Elle lui envoya un regard provoquant et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Et puis ? Continue ! N'es-tu pas Cyrano ? Ce soir je suis Roxie, diminutif de Roxane, séduis-la !

Il fut un instant désarçonné par sa témérité, puis excité par le défi et grisé par son jeu de séduction et son sourire irrésistible. Il laissa alors parler son cœur de poète.

 ** _« Tu es belle Roxie comme un printemps que l'on sait sans retour,_**

 ** _Éclatante_** ** _au soleil, envoûtante au couchant,_**

 ** _Il émane de toi tout un parfum d'amour_**

 ** _Qui est constellation dans les yeux d'un amant._**

 ** _Pour un regard de toi, émeraudes sans pareilles_**

 ** _Je brûlerai mon âme, je verserai mon sang,_**

 ** _Pour un baiser de tes lèvres vermeil_**

 ** _Et pour l'amour de toi Roxie, astre des jours. »_**

Elle avait encore bu pour égayer ses sens, il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, jusqu'à la frôler de son bras. Sa voix devint de plus en plus ardente et rauque. Elle aima cette sensation, cet émoi, ce timbre enivrant, ses yeux noyés dans les siens.

\- Qu'aimes-tu en elle ?

 _ **« J'aime son regard doux qui me transperce l'âme,**_

 _ **J'aime son parfum qui enivre mon souffle,**_

 _ **J'aime le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes,**_

 _ **J'aime son baiser et l'idée d'y goûter encore. »**_

Elle soupira, les cheveux de Terry frôlaient sa joue.

\- Un baiser ! Elle ne peut, il y a trop de monde, trop de lumière.

Il éteignit avec ses doigts la flamme de la chandelle posée sur la table.

\- La nuit désormais la protège, si elle ferme les yeux, le monde disparaîtra.

\- Un baiser c'est beaucoup, c'est peut-être trop. Est-ce qu'il l'aime assez pour vouloir autant ?

\- Il l'aime tellement qu'il en tremble de l'avouer.

Elle le sentit dans sa voix, sur ses lèvres fébriles si près de sa joue.

\- Alors, puisqu'il l'aime tant, ce baiser qu'il le prenne, Roxane le veut.

Il s'empara de sa bouche. Elle gémit, lui aussi. L'extase les gagna tous les deux. La sensation de réunir enfin leurs âmes, de n'en faire plus qu'une, le plaisir absolu. Elle y mit fin quand le frôlement de sa cuisse contre la sienne la troubla plus que de raison. Elle rit un peu, un rire d'enfant, le rire de ses quinze ans. Il ralluma la bougie à l'aide d'un briquet.

\- Roxie est partie, Juliette a ressuscité cette nuit, beau Roméo. Elle voudrait encore danser et elle a faim, terriblement faim.

-Va danser, douce Juliette.

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant.

\- Aimes-tu la cuisine créole ?

\- Elle l'aimera sûrement si Roméo l'aime.

Elle lâcha sa main et s'enfuit pour se mêler aux autres danseurs. Il la regarda encore avec tendresse, alluma une cigarette et partit vers le bar. Quand il en revint, elle dansait le fox trot, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Son beau visage était redevenu plus serein, ses yeux pétillaient. Les autres danseurs semblaient l'avoir adoptée comme une des leurs. Elle, si blanche et si blonde au milieu de toutes ces peaux noires et ces cheveux sombres, donnait une touche de clarté à la salle. Elle l'illuminait de sa présence et de sa sensualité. Les femmes admiraient sa robe et son audace, les hommes ne pouvaient rester insensibles à sa beauté et sa grâce naturelle. C'était à qui danserait le plus près d'elle, elle s'en amusait, offrant des sourires à chacun.

 _« Ma Juliette, tu es la reine ce soir, vis, sois gaie, grise-toi, fais-toi plaisir, ne pense à rien d'autre. Même si le champagne en est la cause, peu importe, je préfère te voir ainsi que comme tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ! Posséder un tel trésor et le laisser s'étioler ! Non, c'est trop facile de l'accuser, tout est de ma seule faute mais ce n'est pas en me lamentant encore que je pourrai t'aider à redevenir celle qui jamais ne baissait les bras devant les épreuves de la vie. Je te ferai te relever comme tu l'as fait pour moi, je t'aime assez pour avoir cette force. Et puisque tu m'aimes aussi, je me battrai pour que plus rien ne puisse nous obliger encore à être séparés. Lui a eu sa chance, il ne te mérite pas, moi non plus sans doute mais je vais m'accrocher à ce nouvel espoir en te prouvant mon amour. Si tu décides de lui redonner sa chance, je m'inclinerai encore par amour pour toi. Tu es si belle, si désirable, aucun homme ne pourrait rester insensible, tu as été créée pour être aimée. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne t'aime pas, j'ai lu le contraire dans ses yeux. Mais c'est vrai que j'y ai lu aussi tant de choses, je ne saurais dire lesquelles, il y a forcément quelque chose qui a du m'échapper. Le temps me le dira certainement, en attendant, je ne dois surtout pas commettre l'irréparable. Si j'ai encore une chance de t'avoir à moi, je ne dois pas la ruiner pour de bas instincts, pas au risque de te faire culpabiliser davantage. Ça va être très difficile de résister, je ne dois pas boire plus, je ne dois plus penser qu'à ce qui est le mieux pour toi. C'est déjà tellement miraculeux ce qui m'arrive, en quelques heures j'ai atteint presque le sommet, je ferai tout pour te mériter. »_

Pour passer le temps il partit discuter avec les joueurs de poker.

Elle, elle désirait se griser de danse. Son corps semblait se libérer de toutes les tensions emmagasinées depuis tant d'années. Elle avait aussi eu besoin de refroidir ses ardeurs. Ce deuxième baiser mêlé à l'ivresse avaient fait naître en elle un feu qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en brasier. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas sage de continuer ainsi mais le désir s'emparait de tout son être. Alors elle dansa jusqu'à en être en sueur et épuisée. Stacy, qui avait dansé près d'elle pendant quelques minutes, rit en la voyant trempée.

\- Ma parole, cheveux de soleil, si ta peau n'était pas si blanche, je jurerais que tu as du sang noir en toi, tu as le rythme dans le sang.

\- Qui sait Stacy ? dit-elle en riant, à demi essoufflée. N'ayant jamais connu mes parents, peut-être que l'un d'eux avait un ancêtre africain. Tu as déjà été en Afrique Stacy ?

\- Jamais, je suis née ici. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir un jour aller voir la terre de mes ancêtres.

\- Mon père adoptif y vit, il s'occupe d'une réserve d'animaux là-bas. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien y aller un jour.

\- Oui mais en attendant, tu devrais plutôt aller te rafraîchir un peu et te sécher ou tu vas attraper la mort. Je ne voudrais pas que notre chef infirmière tombe malade ! Viens avec moi.

Elle sourit en voyant la blonde jeter des regards inquiets vers sa table.

\- Ne t'angoisse pas, il ne s'est pas envolé ton chéri, il est avec Joseph à la table de poker. A mon avis, il n'a aucune envie de partir sans toi !

Candy rougit. Evidemment, avec tous ces événements, elle avait presque oublié que tout le monde avait du se rendre compte de leur intimité. Elle allait s'expliquer mais Stacy la devança.

\- Tu sais, ici on a pour règle de ne jamais poser de questions et de garder ce qu'on voit et entend pour soi. Chacun est libre ici, entièrement libre.

Elle lui sourit encore chaleureusement avant de la laisser seule aux toilettes. En se voyant dans le miroir, Candy ne se reconnut pas. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fièvre inconnue, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, son teint par contre était livide et sa robe collée à sa peau laissait deviner les courbes de son corps. Elle laissa couler longtemps l'eau sur son visage et ses bras, la fraîcheur raviva un peu la couleur de ses joues. Puis elle se sécha longuement avec la serviette propre que Stacy lui avait donnée avant de la quitter.

 _« Est-ce cela le visage d'une femme amoureuse et emplie de désirs, est-ce comme ça qu'il me voit ? Tout le monde me dit que je suis jolie mais ce soir, dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle du monde, la plus cultivée, la plus intéressante, la plus unique. Jamais Anthony ne m'a fait ressentir ça ! Terry ! Mon Terry ! mon Terry ? A moi, à moi ce soir, il suffirait de si peu pour que tu m'appartiennes enfin. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit ! Oh ! Anthony, pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? J'ai essayé mais tu ne m'aimes pas, pas comme lui ! Ses baisers me transportent dans des paradis, je meurs d'envie d'en connaître davantage. Quel amant es-tu ? Etre à toi ce soir sans honte et sans pudeur, mais ensuite… J'aimerai qu'il n'y ait jamais d'ensuite ! Pense à toi Candy, pour un soir, un soir seulement, toi et moi ! Demain, on verra… »_

Quand elle regagna la table, en plus de son Terry, il y avait des couverts et un plat qui lui sembla à base de riz. Il la servit généreusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle goûta et trouva ça très bon.

\- Jambalaya, c'est un plat créole. Ça te plaît ?

Elle acquiesça, la bouche pleine, et se consacra à son assiette. Lui mangea peu, il ne faisait que la regarder, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la faim de la jeune femme. Elle s'essuya la bouche et but une autre coupe de champagne.

\- C'est excellent mais un peu épicé. J'ai le feu qui me monte à la tête.

\- Le champagne ne va pas y remédier, dit-il amusé. Tu veux de l'eau ?

\- Pas d'eau. Ce soir, je veux boire, rire et m'oublier. Et puis ce n'est pas désagréable cette chaleur, j'aime ça.

Elle lui envoya un regard coquin qui le fit frémir. Elle sortit une cigarette.

\- Donne-moi encore du feu !

Il lui tendit son briquet en regrettant d'être entré dans son jeu avant qu'elle n'aille danser. L'alcool la rendait de plus en plus provocante, ce qu'elle dit ensuite le lui confirma.

\- Il n'y a pas que le champagne et le jambalaya qui me brûlent ce soir !

Elle s'approcha de sa main et aspira une bouffée qu'elle rejeta en l'air, lui mettant sa gorge blanche sous les yeux.

 _« Eh bien, ça va être encore plus difficile que je le croyais ! »_

Il ne broncha pas, concentré sur la promesse qu'il s'était fait auparavant, ne pas se laisser envahir par son profond désir. Pour elle, seulement pour son bien.

Elle réprima un soupir en le voyant soudain si lointain. Puis, en entendant la musique redevenir douce, en voyant les couples s'enlacer à nouveau, elle eut à nouveau un sourire évocateur.

\- Tu m'invites ?

Elle le défia du regard, elle fut très déçue en le voyant dire non, elle faillit le planter là tout seul pour retourner danser avec n'importe qui mais elle eut une autre idée.

\- Comme tu veux ! Alors sortons !

Cette fois, il ne vit pas d'autre solution que d'accepter.

\- D'accord. L'air frais te dégrisera un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre, je sais encore très bien ce que je fais.

Elle se leva et partit vers la sortie, il la suivit, elle courait presque pour lui prouver ses dires. On leur apporta leurs manteaux, il couvrit Candy du sien, lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. L'air froid la surprit, elle resserra les pans de sa pelisse sur son corps. Elle titubait un peu, il lui prit le bras. Ils ne parlaient pas, elle avançait dans la nuit et il suivait ses pas. A un moment donné, elle fit un faux pas et manqua de tomber. Il la rattrapa et la maintint contre lui, son bras autour de ses fines épaules. Elle se blottit plus près de lui, elle avait plus chaud et la douceur envahit son cœur. Puis, elle ne résista plus à son envie, elle se retourna et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elle dut s'étirer pour atteindre ses lèvres, même avec ses hauts talons, il la dépassait de dix centimètres au moins. Lui ne put non plus résister à ce nouveau baiser, il était encore plus sensuel, profond, délicieux. Elle se donnait généreusement, totalement, passionnément. Il la serra plus fort, elle s'enhardit davantage, faisant glisser ses doigts sous son col de chemise. Il frissonna, ses caresses sur son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine l'emportaient vers un monde inconnu et merveilleux qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert. Il s'inonda de son parfum de roses, se reput des senteurs de fraises mêlées aux effluves de champagne et de tabac de sa bouche brûlante. Il l'explora pleinement jusqu'à en être drogué. Ses mains le démangeaient de se glisser sous son manteau, il allait le faire si l'aboiement d'un chien dans la nuit ne le fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il dut déployer un effort surhumain pour s'arracher à cette bouche qui lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester accrochée à la sienne. Elle leva ses yeux fiévreux vers lui, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle allait s'y jeter encore si elle ne vit dans son regard empli de désir cette frayeur qui lui rappela qu'elle était en train de le tourmenter. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, rester intègre à elle-même et à son mari, la promesse qu'il ne cherchera pas à en demander plus tant qu'elle ne sera pas libre de le faire. Elle eut terriblement honte de ses actes, elle sanglota, ôta ses mains de sa peau chaude et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai trop bu. Pardonne-moi, je ne fais que me contredire et je te fais encore du mal.

\- Non, Candy. Ce n'est pas un grand mal pour moi de te vouloir sans remords, sans honte et sans partage. Au contraire, si tu finis par me redonner une chance quand tu seras à nouveau en paix et sans doutes, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes. C'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à moi cette nuit. Bien que mon désir soit immense, tu mérites mieux que ça. Si ça doit avoir lieu entre nous, ce ne sera pas un acte de désespoir ou un simple assouvissement de nos corps. Ce sera mieux que ça, ce sera l'aboutissement de notre amour éternel.

Elle eut un soupir de bonheur et serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je t'aime Terry, je t'aime mon amour.

Il sourit, l'espoir grandit encore. Ils marchèrent de nouveau côte à côte, son bras entourant ses épaules, le sien sur sa taille, le cœur en paix et en harmonie avec celui de l'autre.

\- Regarde ! Une étoile filante, c'est rare à cette époque de l'année ! Fais un vœu, Candy.

Elle vit le trait de lumière qui s'évanouit très vite dans la profondeur de la nuit, elle sourit.

\- Faisons-le ensemble Terry, puisque c'est le même.

Il la sentit trembler sous son bras.

\- Tu es transie ! Il vaudrait mieux que je te ramène chez toi.

Elle le regarda, elle ne se sentait pas prête à le quitter déjà. Lui ne semblait pas non plus enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Viens t'installer à l'arrière de la voiture, il y fera plus chaud.

Il la ramena jusque là, lui ouvrit la portière. Elle s'assit sur la banquette en cuir. Il se pencha pour attraper une couverture sur la plage arrière et la couvrit avec.

\- Assieds-toi près de moi.

Il accéda à sa demande, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça. Il ferma la portière, elle se cala contre sa poitrine, il lui offrit de sa chaleur.

\- Tu es bien ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie mieux.

Une douce tiédeur finit par engourdir son corps, elle ronronna et ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements du cœur de son aimé dans son oreille. Elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Quand elle se réveilla, la couverture avait glissé, elle avait les pieds gelés. Terry dormait, elle entendait sa respiration régulière. Elle s'accroupit pour lui relever les jambes pour qu'il soit dans une meilleure position. Elle ôta ses chaussures et ses propres sandales, s'allongea à nouveau contre lui et rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps unis l'un à l'autre. Elle caressa ses cheveux et enfouit son visage dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau.

Quand il s'éveilla, le jour pointait à peine. Il crut qu'il émergeait d'un long et merveilleux rêve mais une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillait la joue et la douceur de ce corps contre le sien le rassura. Ce n'était pas une fois de plus un de ces songes illusoires que son sommeil lui envoyait si souvent, mais une réalité. Elle était dans ses bras cette petite fée qui avait tant illuminé sa jeunesse et tourmenté sa vie de jeune homme, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et qu'il aimait aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Le souffle de sa respiration dans son cou lui procura un sentiment de paix intérieure qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais connaître. Il huma à nouveau sa chevelure dorée, ça suffit pour qu'elle tourne son joli visage vers le sien.

 _« Que tu es belle dans ton sommeil ! Tu sembles enfin apaisée, plus sereine. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour effacer de ton cœur toutes les blessures que la vie t'a infligées. C'est moi seul qui suit la cause de tout ce gâchis, je ferai tout pour redonner un sourire à ton cœur comme tu l'as fait pour moi quand j'étais si perdu. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'enlèverais pour te garder toujours à mes côtés mais c'est à toi de suivre le chemin qui te conduira là où tu le désires. Tu dois faire tes choix seule pour te libérer du poids du passé. Moi, je ne dois que te soutenir dans ce combat et te prouver sans cesse mon amour. »_

Il effleura sa joue, elle entrouvrit les yeux, un sourire illumina ses traits.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

\- Bonjour mon prince, aurais-je dormi cent ans ?

\- Quelques heures seulement. J'aurais aimé t'offrir un endroit plus confortable.

\- C'est la première fois que je passe la nuit dans une voiture, c'est une expérience intéressante, dit-elle en riant. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque six heures.

\- Alors, la nuit s'en est allée, c'est fini.

Sa voix avait des notes de tristesse.

\- Un autre jour commence, une autre histoire peut-être. Rien ne finira jamais entre nous.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Non, jamais mon amour.

 _ **(1) Ce grand hangar servant de cabaret à la population noire d'Harlem est fictif mais il pourrait être aussi le futur Cotton Club qui était aussi au départ un hangar transformé en dancing de New York, dans le quartier de Harlem. C'est le champion de boxe poids lourd Jack Johnson qui ouvre ce Club de Luxe à la 142e rue et l'Avenue Lenox à Harlem en 1920. Owney Madden, un contrebandier et gangster connu reprend le club en 1923 alors qu'il est emprisonné à Sing Sing et change son nom en Cotton Club. Il est en activité pendant et après la Prohibition. Alors que le club se distingue par les meilleurs musiciens noirs de l'époque tels que Duke Ellington, Cab Calloway, Louis Armstrong ou Ethel Waters, il refuse généralement l'entrée aux noirs. Ceux-ci peuvent y travailler mais pas y danser ni s'asseoir dans la salle.J'ai donc imaginé un cabaret à Harlem où la population noire a toute liberté, qui comme la clinique, existe grâce à un certain acteur aux idées ouvertes et généreuses.**_

 _Les poèmes ou citations sans précision d'auteur sont de ma création, Paul Verlaine et Edmond Rostand ont et seront souvent cités dans ma longue histoire._

 _Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**« Nous l'avions rêvé» de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 4 « Nouvel horizon »**

Elle fut réveillée par des coups, quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! cria-t-elle en enfilant sa robe de chambre et en chaussant ses mules.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Dothy qui la regardait avec ahurissement.

\- Tu dormais encore ? Excuse-moi, je pensais qu'à plus de midi tu serais debout.

\- Il est déjà midi ? demanda Candy en baillant.

\- Et même un peu plus.

La styliste eut un sourire narquois puis regarda partout autour d'elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Et tu peux me dire ce que tu cherches ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais, ta soirée ? Tu me racontes ?

\- D'abord, j'aimerais boire un bon café si tu le permets Dothy, dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Bien sûr, j'en prendrais bien un aussi.

Dothy la suivit donc dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit à la table pendant que son amie s'activait à le préparer. Candy sortit deux tasses du buffet et les remplit à ras bord puis vint les poser et s'assit devant l'un d'eux. Dothy, face à elle, tournait sa cuillère et la laissa siroter son café en l'observant. Elle chercha un changement dans ses yeux, son attitude. Elle fut déçue de ne rien y voir de différent de d'habitude hormis ce froncement de sourcil, signe d'agacement en général chez elle. Elle s'impatientait de voir Candy ouvrir la bouche mais celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir. Elle voulait se venger de s'être permise de se mêler de son secret et d'avoir si bien su le deviner.

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée Dothy.

\- C'est tout ? fit la brune en la voyant à nouveau muette et impassible.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux les détails, ton cadeau d'anniversaire m'a emmenée dîner puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous chez toi. Je crois qu'il s'est senti un peu obligé de le faire pour ne pas me laisser seule. Finalement, sa conversation était intéressante, alors ça a quand même été un moment sympathique. Nous avons aussi dansé, bu un dernier verre dans un club, et puis il m'a raccompagnée chez moi. Voilà, tu es contente ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pu imaginer que nous nous connaissions Dothy, je t'avais déjà dit que ce n'était pas lui mon ex petit ami. Hier soir, c'est la première fois que je le voyais en vrai, comme la majorité des gens d'ailleurs. Je reconnais qu' il est très beau, très cultivé, très tout ce que tu veux mais je ne me vois pas démarrer une histoire d'amour avec la vedette de Broadway, trop éprouvant à mon avis, et vu sa réputation ! Enfin, ce ne sont peut-être que des ragots de journalistes mais je ne me sens pas amoureuse de Terrence Grandchester et lui ne m'a pas semblé plus intéressé par moi que ça !

Elle ne pensait pas être capable de proférer une telle avalanche de mensonges mais elle fut à la fois satisfaite et un peu honteuse de cette prouesse. Dothy, elle, était stupéfaite, elle était pourtant si certaine d'avoir découvert le bon prétendant. Mais elle ne décela pas de traces de doutes dans sa voix et son attitude. Elle réfléchit très vite.

\- Bon, admettons que je me sois trompée. Mais son ex-femme, tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Son ex-femme ? Pourquoi est-ce que je la connaîtrais ? Je ne sais même pas qui elle est ?

\- Susanna Marlowe.

\- Susanna Marlowe ? Jamais entendu parler.

Elle replongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse pour dissimuler le sourire de contentement qui lui venait au visage. Son amie resta coite quelques secondes puis elle ne put plus se retenir.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait son nom et son adresse dans ta poche ?

\- Quoi ! Tu fouilles mes poches ! s'écria la blonde en adoptant un air outragé.

\- Heu… Balbutia la brune d'un ton coupable, je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, je te le jure. C'était le jour où on a livré la robe chez l'actrice. Quand je suis revenue, tu avais l'air si bouleversée, j'ai vu ce papier dans ta main. Tu m'as dit que c'était le nom de ton parfum inscrit dessus, je ne l'ai pas cru. Alors quand nous sommes retournées à la boutique, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai lu le nom de cette femme et il me semblait que j'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle. Et quand j'ai lu l'article sur le divorce de Terrence Grandchester, je me suis souvenue. Ça avait fait pas mal parler à l'époque, c'était il y a près de quatre ans. Elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie en se jetant sur lui lors d'une répétition de Roméo et Juliette, pour lui éviter d'être écrasé sous un projecteur qui s'était détaché et fracassé sur la scène. Ça a été épouvantable, elle en a été amputée d'une jambe. Et après la première de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pu jouer avec lui, elle a voulu se jeter du toit de l'hôpital. On a parlé alors d'une mystérieuse jeune fille qui l'en a empêchée mais on n'a jamais su qui c'était.

Candy eut du mal à ne pas broncher devant le récit de ce si douloureux passé. Mais elle tint bon et continua à la fusiller du regard.

\- Et tu en as déduit qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Explique-moi bien comment tu as pu en arriver à ce raisonnement ?

\- Tu as parlé d'un aristocrate rebelle. Terrence est né d'une grande famille de l'aristocratie britannique, il est connu de tous pour être un rebelle pour avoir renoncé à ses titres et préféré le théâtre comme sa mère, l'actrice Eléonore Baker. Et aussi, rebelle pour ses idées un peu révolutionnaires, voire un peu scandaleuses pour les bien pensants. Tu m'as dit avoir fait des études en Angleterre, lui y a passé une partie de sa vie, essentiellement dans des pensionnats. J'ai supposé que tu l'avais rencontré dans l'un d'eux. Et quand j'ai parlé de Roméo et Juliette, tu as eu l'air si bouleversée. Enfin, j'ai remarqué que tu faisais toujours des détours pour éviter Broadway.

\- Et c'est avec tout ça que tu en as déduit que l'homme que j'aime, celui que j'ai contraint à en épouser une autre était Terrence Grandchester ?

\- Eh bien… Oui ! avoua-t-elle toute penaude.

Candy la toisa encore un peu, puis elle désarma devant le visage tout honteux de son amie. C'est d'un ton plus adouci qu'elle rétorqua :

\- Dothy Malone, tu as raté ta vocation, tu aurais fait un excellent détective !

\- Tu veux dire que…

Elle vit se matérialiser un sourire sur le visage de son amie.

\- Oui Dothy, c'est bien lui.

Le sourire devint radieux.

\- Alors, tu m'as fait marcher jusqu'à présent ! Mais j'étais certaine au fond que je ne pouvais m'être trompée, youpi !

Candy l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu me refais un coup comme ça Dothy, je te tords le cou.

Elle fit mine de le faire puis elle rit, elle l'étreignit et confia à son oreille :

\- Merci mon amie, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

Celle-ci fut un instant émue puis elle retrouva vite sa gaieté naturelle et sa curiosité.

\- Alors, tu me racontes ?

\- Oui, mais je vais d'abord te conter une histoire, celle d'une adolescente de quatorze ans qui s'est un jour embarquée sur le Mauritania pour traverser l'Atlantique, destination l'Angleterre.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy ne put dissimuler son émotion quand, une heure après, Candy acheva son récit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La blonde se sentait un peu bizarre, ce passé qu'elle avait revécu si souvent dans sa tête pendant toutes ces années, elle le confiait pour la première fois à quelqu'un. Cela avait été difficile de trouver les mots en accord avec ses sentiments.

\- Quel désastre ! Vous avez été bien naïfs tous les deux de croire que votre sacrifice allait tout arranger. On n'épouse pas quelqu'un parce que cette personne vous a sauvé la vie, et d'ailleurs, rien ne peut l'assurer.

\- Mais elle a été amputée d'une jambe dans ce drame, elle l'aimait tellement !

\- Peut-être mais égoïstement. Tu n'as jamais trouvé troublant qu'elle choisisse de tenter de se suicider justement le soir de la première, alors qu'elle savait que tu étais à New York ? Si elle était morte, par ce geste, elle condamnait irrémédiablement votre vie à être dévorée par la culpabilité. Ce n'est pas aimer que de vouloir que l'homme qu'on aime soit malheureux toute sa vie. Toi, oui, tu l'aimais vraiment, tu t'es sacrifiée sans penser à toi. C'est un geste magnifique mais en même temps si stupide. Et lui, s'il avait été un peu plus courageux, un peu plus sincère avec toi, au lieu de se renfermer sur lui-même !

\- Nous étions encore si jeunes, il était complètement perdu. C'est quelqu'un de très fier mais aussi d'extrêmement sensible. L'idée qu'elle ait failli être morte deux fois pour lui, lui était insupportable. Et tout s'est passé si vite, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Il me savait forte, je lui ai assuré que j'allais vite m'en remettre. Je croyais alors qu'il allait bientôt l'aimer, qu'il l'aimait déjà peut-être un peu. J'ai essayé de m'en persuader pendant toutes ces années, pourtant j'espérais toujours secrètement le revoir. C'est le jour où j'ai appris son union avec elle que j'ai accepté la demande en mariage d'Anthony, pour tourner définitivement la page. Quand je suis sortie de la parfumerie et que je me suis retrouvée face à Susanna, accompagnée d'un autre homme qui l'appelait chérie, j'ai senti au fond de moi que je m'étais trahie pour rien. Elle voulait que j'aille la voir, elle voulait me parler de lui.

\- Et tu y es allée ?

\- Oui mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Ensuite je n'ai jamais osé y retourner. Et maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir, que j'avais si peur de savoir.

\- Qu'il t'aime toujours autant que toi tu l'aimes !

Elle baissa les yeux puis les releva remplis de lumière, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Oui Dothy. Il m'aime et je l'aime.

\- Alors ça valait le coup de m'en mêler en donnant un petit coup de pouce à une si belle histoire d'amour. Je te l'ai dit Candy, il y a toujours de l'espoir, il suffit d'y croire.

\- J'y crois Dothy. J'ai très envie d'y croire à nouveau, je ne voudrais plus penser qu'à ça. Mais je ne peux pas effacer de ma mémoire d'un coup de baguette magique que je suis mariée à un autre. Et puis, fréquenter Terrence Grandchester sans que tout New York soit au courant, ça n'est pas des plus facile. A part toi Dothy, il faut que personne ne le sache. Quand Anthony reviendra, je lui dirai que tout est fini entre nous, jusque là, je m'efforcerai de ne pas salir son nom.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il… ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ? Je veux dire…

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Il s'est passé des tas de choses cette nuit mais pas ça. Nous voulons faire les choses dans l'ordre, nous en avons besoin tous les deux pour ne pas encore être envahis de culpabilité.

\- Eh bien, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour !

\- Ne crois pas que ça soit facile Dothy. Avec tout le champagne que j'ai bu cette nuit, j'étais prête à le faire, c'est lui qui a été ma raison. Il a été magnifique et je l'en remercie. Je me sens déjà tellement moche vis à vis d'Anthony. Je sais bien que de toute façon notre mariage est déjà un fiasco depuis longtemps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis plus responsable de ça que lui. Terry et moi, nous avons fait exactement la même erreur, celle d'épouser tous les deux quelqu'un pour de mauvaises raisons. Lui par devoir et moi par dépit.

\- Ce n'était pas du dépit Candy, tu le sais très bien. C'était de l'espoir, tu l'aurais aimé assez s'il s'était comporté en mari aimant avec toi. Mais il n'est qu'un égoïste, il n'a fait que de t'empêcher de vivre. Il ne t'aime pas Candy, comme Susanna Marlowe n'aimait pas vraiment Terrence. Deux mariages sans véritable amour, ça ne peux marcher très longtemps. Ne culpabilise pas pour lui, il ne sera pas réellement malheureux si tu ne tardes pas à être franche avec lui. C'est la seule chose qui n'est pas bien, il vaut mieux se quitter sans bruit plutôt que de poursuivre un mensonge qui à la longue vous fera vraiment souffrir et vous déchirer. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi de faire table rase de ce que vous avez partagé, il y a sûrement eu de bons moments. Mais si tu veux garder de lui les bons côtés, les bons souvenirs, l'image de ton premier amour, quitte-le le plus vite possible.

\- Je vais le faire Dothy, pour que Terry soit enfin heureux, et moi aussi. Je vais le faire, mais face à Anthony, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Et Terrence, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait de toi ?

\- Il m'a seulement dit qu'il voulait me voir heureuse, avec ou sans lui. Nous nous sommes tout dit cette nuit, sans rien cacher, on ne pourra jamais être heureux l'un sans l'autre. Oh ! Dothy !

Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis à la fois si folle de bonheur et pleine d'inquiétudes !

\- Pense seulement que votre bonheur, un long et vrai bonheur est au bout du chemin. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, vivre une grande passion amoureuse, c'est la plus belle et la plus rare chose que tout le monde voudrait pouvoir vivre dans sa vie. Garder intact son amour, malgré les embûches, les séparations, les drames, c'est encore plus rare. Et vous l'avez fait tous les deux, c'est un miracle. L'amour finit toujours par triompher, à condition de se battre ensemble, de regarder ensemble dans la même direction et d'y croire ensemble. Quand le revois-tu ?

\- Ce soir. Il veut m'emmener voir un couple d' amis à lui, je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent.

\- La prudence c'est de prendre quelques précautions. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à être Roxie Hart, et puis je vais te transformer un peu. J'ai une très belle perruque rousse, avec de longs cheveux, elle t'ira très bien. Pour sortir avec un acteur, pourquoi ne pas jouer les actrices ou plutôt les mannequins puisque tu l'as été pour moi. C'est ça, tu es Roxie Hart, mannequin prometteur de la maison Malone, ça sera aussi amusant, compte sur mon aide. Bon, j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes enfin cette folle nuit mais je commence vraiment à mourir de faim. Va t'habiller ma belle, on va aller manger un morceau et tu me diras tout.

 **OOOoOOO**

Elle franchit la lourde porte du théâtre, comme prévu, elle était ouverte. Elle traversa le hall désert, ouvrit une autre porte et longea l'allée entre les fauteuils de velours rouge. La scène vide lui parut immense et très impressionnante. Elle s'en approcha à pas légers, dans la faible lumière environnante. Elle s'imprégna de l'ambiance, du silence et de la mémoire de ce lieu envoûtant. Une douce chaleur submergea son cœur et elle sut qu'il ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle. Le lourd rideau rouge bougea, sa silhouette magistrale apparut à ses yeux et sa voix de braise ensorcela son oreille.

 _ **« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant**_

 _ **D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,**_

 _ **Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même**_

 _ **Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend… »**_

Il se rapprochait d'elle, sur la scène, immense et impressionnant, juste pour elle. Sa voix résonnait dans cette grande salle et dans le cœur de Candy, elle atteignit le bord et posa ses mains, paumes en avant, dévoilant le présent qu'elle lui avait apporté, une petite bonbonnière rose pleine de pralines. Il sourit et s'accroupit, lui baisa la paume droite et prit son cadeau, plongé dans ses immenses yeux verts. Il fut surpris quand elle entama le deuxième vers du poème de Verlaine, mis au masculin, sans faillir de sa douce voix cristalline.

 _ **« Car lui seul me comprend, et mon cœur transparent**_

 _ **Pour lui seul, hélas ! Cesse d'être un problème**_

 _ **Pour lui seul, et les moiteurs de mon front blême,**_

 _ **Lui seul les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant. »**_

Il l'aida à se hisser sur la scène, ne quitta plus ses mains et prit la suite, ses yeux noyés dans les siens.

 _ **« Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ? Je l'ignore.**_

 _ **Son nom ? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore**_

 _ **Comme ceux des aimés que la vie exila. »**_

Elle se souvint et acheva le poème.

 _ **« Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,**_

 _ **Et pur sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, il a**_

 _ **L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues. »**_

Il baisa encore longuement sa main sans la quitter du regard.

\- Ma beauté rousse, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'une valse?

Elle sourit, lui fit une gracieuse révérence et le laissa l'emporter dans une valse sans musique, elle était dans leur mémoire éternelle. Ils se crurent revenus des années en arrière, un autre jour de mai, sur la colline d'un collège londonien.

 _« Te souviens-tu ? »_ lui disaient ses yeux bleus nuit.

 _« Je me souviens de tout ! »_ répondirent les belles émeraudes.

Ils savourèrent tous deux cet instant magique, puis il ralentit, elle stoppa net.

\- Il nous a manqué quelque chose ce jour là ! murmura-t-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser léger et doux sur ses lèvres.

 **OOOoOOO**

Il l'emmena d'abord dîner dans un petit restaurant chinois très tranquille. Elle voulut tout savoir de sa carrière et elle l'écouta avec bonheur lui parler si bien de sa passion. Il racontait son métier et les pièces qu'il avait interprétées avec tant de vérité qu'elle croyait les vivre avec lui, comblant ainsi l'immense frustration de toutes ces années sans avoir pu le voir sur scène. Elle se promit que rien au monde ne l'empêcherait de voir la prochaine. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle avec lui. Elle ne but qu'un verre de vin, désirant rester maîtresse de ses actes. Et elle n'eut pas besoin de ça pour se sentir l'âme gaie et en paix comme elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Une jeune fille avec un panier de bouquets de violettes entra et passa de table en table. Il lui en offrit un qu'elle accrocha à la boutonnière de son chemisier. Il régla la note, ils quittèrent le restaurant sans avoir été ennuyé par personne. La petite maison où il l'emmena ensuite lui plut dès la première impression. Surtout le joli jardin de fleurs, une splendeur.

\- Tes amis vivent ici ? C'est joli, ces sculptures en formes d'animaux dans ces massifs de feuilles et de fleurs !

\- Ce sont les œuvres de Tristan, il est paysagiste. Gino, lui, est artiste peintre, il quitte rarement son chevalet.

\- Où les as-tu rencontrés ? demanda-t-elle après avoir compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un couple commun mais qui ne la choqua pas vu déjà la réflexion d'hier sur Verlaine et Rimbaud.

Il fit la grimace et dit d'un ton gêné :

\- J'ai rencontré Gino dans un bar, à un moment où je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme.

Elle allait lui en demander plus mais un homme blond cendré et mince d'une trentaine d'années, leur ouvrit la porte, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue d'une voix au fort accent britannique et elle s'aperçut dans la lumière du hall d'entrée qu'il était peut-être plus âgé mais son visage un peu efféminé lui en faisait paraître moins.

\- Terrence ! Sois le bienvenu, vous aussi mademoiselle.

Elle ne releva pas le mademoiselle, elle hésitait à se nommer mais Terry la devança.

\- Tristan, laisse-moi te présenter Roxie Hart, une grande amie de collège que j'ai retrouvé ici à New York il y a peu.

\- Alors vous connaissez l'Angleterre ? Moi je suis Irlandais, vous avez la beauté d'une Irlandaise.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas une vraie rousse, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment. Je ne suis qu'Américaine, et de l'Angleterre je ne connais que Londres et encore, si peu, je n'y ai séjourné que très peu de temps. Un peu l'Ecosse aussi mais l'Irlande non, je n'y suis jamais allée, ça doit être magnifique !

\- Oui magnifique, c'est très vert, un peu comme vos yeux.

Un autre homme surgit alors. La cinquantaine, très brun et frisé, plutôt rond, moustachu et vêtu d'une blouse parsemée de taches de peinture.

\- Ciao Terrence mon fils ! Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à rendre visite à tes vieux amis, nous pensions que tu nous avais oubliés !

Il avait un accent encore plus prononcé que Tristan, mais un accent italien très chantant et zézayant. Il s'avança vers Terry les bras en l'air et le serra dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'excusa en disant que la pièce qu'il montait lui prenait tout son temps. Mais le peintre rit en regardant la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Ta pièce ? Oui, bien entendu !

Candy se sentit gênée devant l'insistance de son regard sur elle, il semblait examiner son visage dans tous ses détails.

\- Bellissima ! Excusez-moi signorina, mais quand je vois une jolie femme, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la manière dont je pourrais la dépeindre sur la toile. Défaut professionnel !

\- Vous peignez des portraits ?

\- Je peins tout, tout ce qui m'inspire. J'aime la beauté sous toutes ses formes, surtout la beauté de l'âme humaine. Gino Bartholdi, c'est mon nom. Peintre des âmes, c'est mon plaisir égoïste et accessoirement ma profession.

 **OOOoOOO**

Le lendemain, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé Dothy à la boutique dans l'après-midi, Candy lui raconta sa soirée chez le peintre.

\- Gino Bartholdi ! C'est un peintre assez réputé dans certains milieux, mais aussi très controversé, voire scandaleux dans les autres dit Dothy.

\- A cause de son homosexualité ?

\- Bien entendu. Elle a toujours existé, à toutes les époques,l y en a même eu où c'était considéré comme naturel comme chez les romains. Mais à la notre, ils ne sont pas très nombreux ceux qui la vivent au grand jour, même à New York. Dans certains pays, c'est même considéré comme un crime ou une perversité, et condamné à mort. Moi, ça ne me choque pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut et pour un artiste, seule son œuvre devrait être considérée et pas sa façon de vivre. Dans l'avenir, on se souviendra, j'espère, plus des œuvres d'Oscar Wilde que de ses attirances sexuelles. Je sais qu'il y a quelques années Bartholdi et son compagnon ont été la cible de violences de la part d'imbéciles arriérés mais ils ont résisté et ils ont bien fait. En plus, ce peintre est un peintre de charme, pas seulement mais ça rajoute encore de la provocation pour les anti-libertaires. Je ne le connais pas personnellement Bartholdi mais je connais quelqu'un qui a posé pour lui, une cliente fortunée.

\- A moi aussi, il a demandé de poser.

\- Il a du être déçu que tu refuses.

Elle observa Candy qui ne broncha pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que… non ? Tu as accepté ?

\- Eh bien… Je ne voulais pas mais… Il a exposé les choses d'une telle façon que je me suis retrouvée avec un défi à relever et sans réfléchir je me suis jetée à l'eau.

\- Quel défi ?

\- D'avoir autant d'audace et de courage que Terry. Et en prime, de me montrer le tableau qu'il a fait de lui.

Dothy la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds puis elle rit à gorge déployée.

\- Décidément Candy, tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre ! Alors voilà en fin la vraie Candy, celle que je voulais tant connaître, celle qui n'a peur de rien !

\- N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas encore Candy qui fait toutes ces choses, mais Roxie.

\- Ma fois, Roxie ou Candy, on a livré ça tout à l'heure, pour vous deux.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet en forme de tube, enrubanné et enveloppé de soie blanche.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je suppose qu'il est de la même personne qui m'a envoyé une énorme corbeille de fleurs hier soir dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Candy le déballa délicatement et découvrit un tube métallique orné de gravures dorées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Fais-moi voir ?

La styliste examina les inscriptions. Elle le fit tourner entre ses mains.

\- Ce sont des mots ou des phrases. Je pense qu'il faut les lire en faisant tourner le cylindre, ça forme une spirale. Où peut-être le début ? Ici, je crois, voyons :

 _ **« Sheth she'n zhen.**_

 _ **Techihhila.**_

 _ **Nemechotates. »**_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette langue ? C'est un langage codé ?

Candy resta aussi perplexe que son amie. Dothy reprit sa lecture :

 _ **« Mae tumko pyar kia.**_

 _ **Wo ay ni.**_

 _ **Ya lioubliou tiebia.**_

 _ **Ich liebe dich. »**_

Elle poussa un petit cri, ayant un éclair d'illumination dans les yeux.

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Je pense, le dernier mot _« Ich liebe dich »_ c'est de l'Allemand.

\- C'est écrit en Allemand ?

\- Pas le reste, regarde-toi même, tu dois trouver toute seule.

Candy prit le tube et poursuivit :

 _ **« Eu amote.**_

 _ **Ana hebbeck.**_

 _ **Ti amo.**_

\- Ti amo ? C'est de l'Italien ? Ça veut dire… Je t'aime ?

Elle rosit d'émotion, elle comprit, elle finit de lire :

 _ **« Te quiero.**_

 _ **I love you. »**_

\- C'est la même phrase en plusieurs langues ?

\- Gagné ! Fit Dothy, amusée. Italien, Allemand, Espagnol, Français. Les autres, je ne sais pas mais nous trouverons ! C'est très romantique tout ça ! Et je crois que le tube est en argent massif et qu'il a été gravé à l'or fin !

\- Et regarde ! Il s'ouvre !

Elle dévissa l'embout et en sortit un morceau de parchemin enroulé. A l'intérieur, il y avait une fleur séchée, une pensée. Elle déplia le parchemin et lut :

 **« Souviens-toi**

 **C'était le Jour de l'An**

 **Sur un bateau**

 **Je t'ai aimée à cet instant**

 **Au fil de l'eau**

 **Mon cœur depuis, toujours t'attend.»**

 **Samedi, vingt heures**

 **Pont du River Green**

 **Quai des Ambassadeurs**

\- Lis ! dit-elle à son amie en lui tendant le papier.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça le gênerait. Il te considère désormais comme un ange venu du ciel, tu es notre ange gardien.

Elle sourit, émue et lut.

\- Un rendez-vous mystère ! Samedi, sur un bateau ! Tu ne le revois pas de la semaine ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il délaisse ses répétitions à cause de moi. Ils vont commencer à répéter en costumes avec toute la troupe et il doit aussi prendre des cours de bretteur à l'épée. Ça me rappelle qu'il se débrouillait déjà pas mal quand il se battait en duel avec mon cousin Archibald en Angleterre. Le pauvre Alistair ne savait plus quoi faire pour les en empêcher et Annie ne cessait de s'évanouir. Moi, ça m'amusait un peu et puis j'ai eu l'idée de la réparation du biplan que je t'ai raconté hier, ça les a calmé un moment. C'était le dernier jour de nos vacances en Ecosse, nos derniers moments d'insouciance. J'aimerai pouvoir y retourner un jour avec Terry.

\- Ce bateau, le River Green, je ne crois pas qu'il t'emmènera jusque là mais je pense que ça va être pour vous un nouveau joli souvenir. Comme j'aimerai qu'un homme me fasse autant rêver que Terrence pour toi ! Les hommes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus d'imagination. J'ai tout de suite vu que lui est d'une autre race, celle des seigneurs, c'est quelqu'un de rare !

\- Philippe ne te fait dont pas rêver ?

\- Il est très gentil, prévenant, il me fait rire aussi. Nous nous entendons bien sur différents plans mais la flamme de l'amour n'est pas vraiment le ciment de notre relation. C'est plutôt de l'amitié, la sexualité en plus. J'ai pleinement conscience que ça ne durera pas très longtemps mais ça ne me gêne pas. Ah ! L'amour ! L'amour ne se commande pas, mais qui sait ! Ça reviendra bien en moi un jour ! En attendant, j'éprouve autant de plaisir à vivre avec toi cette romance, sans vouloir être trop indiscrète.

\- Tu ne l'es pas Dothy. Ça me fait plaisir de partager mon bonheur avec toi, puisque je te dois tout.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

La première séance de pose chez Gino Bartholdi eu lieu ce lundi soir à dix-huit heures. Ça avait été difficile pour la jeune femme de surmonter sa pudeur mais le peintre avait su la mettre à l'aise. Il lui avait donné une blouse pour qu'elle s'en couvre et dans un premier temps, s'était contenté de faire des esquisses de son visage. Il ne cessait de parler de son Italie natale, avec son accent chantant et un débit impressionnant. Il la laissa décider du moment où elle se sentirait prête.

\- Evidemment que j'aime montrer la beauté d'un corps nu mais c'est au-delà de ça. Les vêtements empêchent de se montrer sous son vrai visage, ils dénaturent la vérité. La nudité fait révéler l'âme telle qu'elle est, sans artifices. C'est pour cela qu'elle fait si peur.

Elle inspira un grand coup et ôta sa blouse. Étonnement, elle ne se sentit pas gênée très longtemps. Elle l'oublia même rapidement. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, sauf de Terry. Il avait réalisé un carnet complet de croquis dans différentes poses. Elle se rhabilla et avant qu'elle ne prenne congé, il lui demanda :

\- Vous voulez le voir maintenant ?

Elle croisa son regard pétillant, elle sourit.

\- Non, quand le mien sera terminé.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et vous, voulez-vous vous voir rousse ou blonde sur la toile ?

\- Vous savez que je suis blonde ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, Candy. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard.

Elle pâlit un peu, il poursuivit pour la rassurer.

\- Terrence est pour moi comme un fils, celui que je n'aurai jamais. Son bonheur m'est précieux, je suis heureux de vous connaître enfin.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

La semaine se poursuivit avec ses matinées à la clinique où elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il y avait toujours beaucoup à faire pour améliorer le sort de la population de Harlem. Souvent, c'était des moments difficiles, devant la misère et le dénuement de certains, mais plus souvent encore, des moments de joie et de réconfort. Sa bonne humeur ne la lâcha pas et elle quittait la clinique vers quatorze ou quinze heures, le cœur empli de satisfaction. Puis, elle allait directement à la boutique de Dothy, le cœur léger à l'idée d'y trouver encore un témoignage de l'amour de Terry. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle y trouvait chaque jour un bouquet de fleurs différentes, agrémenté d'un court poème. Ce vendredi, ce fut une jolie composition de myosotis et cyclamens.

\- Dans le langage des fleurs, ça signifie : _« Ne m'oublie pas car je t'aime pour toujours »_ dit Dothy après avoir consulté un livre sur son bureau. Résumons : Les violettes : amour secret. Le muguet : bonheur et chance. Les tulipes : beauté éclatante. Les œillets : amour sincère. Le lys : pureté. Et hier, les marguerites : symbole de fidélité. C'est étonnant, il ne t'a pas envoyé de roses !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Anthony en faisait pousser dans sa jeunesse, il en a crée une très blanche et très belle. Il lui a donné mon nom, la Sweet Candy. Terry sait tout cela.

Dothy fit la grimace en se maudissant pour n'avoir pas pu se taire en voyant l'air triste de son amie. Elle enchaîna alors très vite :

\- J'ai réussi à traduire les trois premiers je t'aime du tube en argent. Ce sont des langues amérindiennes. _« Sheth she'n zho'n »_ , c'est de l'Apache. _« Techihhila »,_ du Sioux. Et _« Nemechotates »_ , du Cheyenne. Les trois suivantes, _« Mae tumko pyar kia »_ c'était de l'hindi, _« Wo ai ni »_ du chinois _, « Ya tiebia lioubluo »_ du russe.

Elle revit sourire Candy, elle se rassura.

\- J'ai dû emprunter la moitié des ouvrages de la bibliothèque pour tout traduire, mais nous y sommes finalement arrivées. Plus, le langage des fleurs, les poèmes, et ce rendez-vous mystère ! Il sait s'y prendre pour que tu n'aies pas le temps de l'oublier, ton Roméo !

\- Alors, il se fatigue inutilement. Trois ans et demi n'y avaient rien changé, ce n'est pas cinq petits jours qui me l'ôteront de ma mémoire et de mon cœur. Mais je dois avouer qu'il ne cesse de m'étonner. Regarde !

Elle lui tendit une petite miniature cachée au milieu du bouquet. C'était une photographie d'une vieille demeure.

\- C'est le manoir en Ecosse, près d'Edimbourg.

\- Il y a aussi une inscription derrière fit, Dothy après l'avoir examinée.

\- Lis-la-moi !

 _ **« De doux souvenirs la hantent toujours**_

 _ **D'autres viendront l'habiter, si… »**_

\- Cela veut dire qu'elle est à lui et qu'il aimerait pouvoir y retourner avec moi ! dit la blonde d'une voix émue.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit lundi. Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Et les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux quand on parle de l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu as pu le voir hier soir ?

\- Oui. Et je lui ai remis ta lettre. Ça a été furtif avec lui, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir dans ses yeux un feu d'artifice flamboyant. Cela a aussi mit fin à l'accès de colère à l'encontre du costumier qui s'est trompé de taille pour la robe de Becky.

Candy rit beaucoup puis questionna :

\- Cette Becky, elle est belle ?

Dothy esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Elle est très jolie, en effet. Dix-huit ans, blonde, yeux bleus, très mince et très gentille quand on la connaît bien.

Elle rit en voyant la tête de Candy avant de poursuivre :

\- En fait, elle m'avait parue un peu pimbêche au premier abord, mais c'est parce qu'elle est très amoureuse… de son fiancé, idiote, pas de Terrence ! Elle est toujours la première à se précipiter hors du théâtre après les répétitions, son cher et tendre vient l'y attendre tous les soirs. Crois-moi ma belle, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse d'elle !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse Dothy, mais prévenante. Après Susanna, on ne sait jamais ! Mais, dis-moi plutôt tes conclusions pour le rendez-vous de demain.

\- Si j'en crois tous les indices, ce bateau, le River Green, va faire le tour de New York. Tu y passeras la nuit, il y sera organisé une soirée costumée sur le thème de Louis XIV. Au menu, cuisine française, musique classique et théâtre bien sûr. Avec évidemment, Molière et son malade imaginaire. Pour le reste, mystère. A vous de voir ! Nous passerons prendre ta robe demain chez Colette Sheridan, qui comme je te l'ai dit, fabrique des costumes d'époque pour les théâtres et les soirées de ce genre. Et je t'emmènerai au port, je suppose que Terrence ne manquera pas de te ramener chez toi au retour. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de t'enlever ! Plaisanta-t-elle en voyant l'air rêveur de Candy. Et ta séance de pose hier, s'est-elle bien passée ? Ohé ! Candy !

\- Hein ! Ah ! Oui ! Dit-elle en revenant à la réalité. Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être nue quand il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté. J'ai fait mon choix parmi les esquisses de Gino. J'espère avoir opté pour quelque chose d'assez suggestif mais pas trop impudique. On verra bien quand il sera terminé.

\- Tu me le montreras ?

\- Si tu veux. Ce sera pour moi un test pour savoir si j'aurais le courage d'en faire cadeau à Terry.

Elle pouffa en voyant l'expression de Dothy.

\- Rassure-toi, je le ferai quand ce sera le bon moment.

\- Ça signifie que tu t'accroches ?

\- Plus jamais je ne veux renoncer à lui. Je sais désormais, je l'ai toujours su en réalité, qu'il est fait pour moi et moi pour lui. Nous avons déjà payé très cher le prix de nos erreurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi seule qui aie le pouvoir de nous offrir ce bonheur qu'on désire tous deux depuis tant d'années, celui d'être ensemble. Quand je reviendrai dimanche, je lui annoncerai ma décision d'aller au plus tôt à Philadelphie pour parler à Anthony. Je ne peux plus attendre pour mettre fin à cette situation qui m'étouffe. Je n'attendrai pas qu'il revienne, j'irai là-bas moi-même pour lui dire que je demande le divorce.

Dothy l'avait écoutée et observée avec attention. Elle constata une très grande détermination.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il est parti ?

\- Un télégramme le lendemain pour dire qu'il est bien arrivé et un autre hier pour dire que tout va bien et qu'il espère que pour moi c'est pareil. Tu imagines, il n'a même pas téléphoné ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine, Anthony ne m'a jamais aimée, je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a épousée ? Peut-être parce qu'il le croyait, comme moi. Je ne lui en veux pas mais il faudra qu'il comprenne que ça ne peut plus durer. Au fond, c'est peut-être ce qu'il attend, que je le quitte, il n'ose pas le faire le premier. Ces trois derniers jours ont été pour moi très éprouvants tu sais, j'ai eu du retard dans mon cycle. Ca m'arrive souvent, avant c'est l'arrivée de mes règles qui me rendaient triste. Cette fois, quand j'ai senti du sang s'écouler ce matin, ça a été un profond soulagement. Cela me semblait impossible, notre dernier rapport remonte à trois semaines, juste avant notre dispute. Mais ce bébé que j'attends depuis deux ans et demi, s'il était en route maintenant ! Tu imagines ce que ça signifierait ?

\- De devoir renoncer encore une fois à Terrence ! comprit-elle en lui serrant fortement la main. Ça n'est pas le cas, ne t'en fais plus ! Mais puisqu'on en parle, je n'ai jamais osé te le demander, comment se fait-il que ça ne soit jamais arrivé ?

\- Je l'ignore. Avant de partir de Chicago, j'ai vu un médecin. Il n'a rien trouvé d'anormal chez moi. Il a pensé à un blocage ou une incompatibilité entre nous. Anthony a haussé les épaules, il ne voulait jamais qu'on évoque un éventuel problème, il disait toujours que le temps nous prouverait le contraire, ensuite je préférais éviter ces conversations éprouvantes.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus ma chérie. Je suis certaine qu'un jour tu en auras un, un bel enfant de celui que tu aimes. Quelque chose me le dit, une sorte de prémonition.

Candy sourit à son amie.

\- Alors, je vais y croire Dothy. Jusqu'à présent, ton sixième sens a plutôt bien réussi avec moi.

 _Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 5 « Au fil de l'eau »**

Elle arriva au quai des ambassadeurs à dix-neuf heures. Le River Green était à quai, un magnifique yacht de croisière, apparemment réservé à une clientèle plutôt fortunée. Elle y fut accueillie par un homme en livrée d'époque, un maître d'hôtel en quelque sorte, d'une discrétion et d'une politesse exemplaire. Une fois qu'elle se fut nommée, en l'occurrence Roxie Hart, il la conduisit à sa cabine qui était en fait une luxueuse suite. Le mobilier était lui aussi d'époque. Un somptueux lit à baldaquin entouré de fins voilages blancs, deux fauteuils et un sofa, un psyché, une coiffeuse garnie de tout le nécessaire pour qu'une dame se rende attirante. A chaque coin de la chambre, de hauts tabourets, et sur chacun de très belles gerbes de fleurs. Une salle de bain avec une baignoire de marbre rose et des robinets dorés, était attenante à la chambre. Une autre porte cachée derrière une lourde tenture pourpre, donnait sur un petit couloir et une nouvelle porte identique. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être un passage communiquant avec la chambre d'à côté. Elle mit son oreille contre la paroi, tout n'était que silence. Elle se sourit à elle-même et rentra dans sa chambre sans fermer le verrou de sa propre porte. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer. Elle prit un long bain parfumé d'eau de rose, puis elle se vêtit, se coiffa de la perruque brune, arrangea les anglaises autour de son cou blanc, se poudra légèrement, se maquilla les yeux et les lèvres discrètement, se parfuma généreusement et termina en posant une petite mouche au coin de sa bouche. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, sa robe en damassé de soie était du même vert que ses yeux. Elle grimaça devant le décolleté pigeonnant, révélant une partie de sa poitrine laiteuse.

 _« A cette époque, les femmes en dévoilaient plus que de nos jours ! Je dois faire avec ! »_

Elle prit une étole de soie du même vert et en couvrit ses épaules, regarda la pendule, dix-neuf heures cinquante cinq. Elle sortit de la chambre et prit la direction du pont, prête pour cette rencontre tant attendue qui lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus fort. Ses petits pieds avançaient nerveusement, elle scrutait les alentours dans la nuit déjà installée. Elle distingua un couple en train de s'embrasser, un autre ou la dame riait aux éclats, elle avança plus loin, atteignant bientôt l'arrière du navire. Par les ondoiements de l'eau, elle comprit que le bateau naviguait sans bruits. Elle sentit alors une profonde chaleur envahir son cœur et en comprit tout de suite la raison en voyant une silhouette agrippée à la rambarde. Il lui tournait le dos, dans la même position qu'à leur première rencontre sur le Mauritania, il devait être perdu dans ses pensées comme autrefois. Elle se glissa furtivement derrière un gros mât, elle vit son profil aristocratique et se mit à le contempler avec bonheur. Ses beaux et longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan et les mèches sur son front lui balayaient le visage sous la caresse du vent léger. Il lui parut encore plus beau dans son bel habit blanc et doré du temps du roi soleil. Elle se rassasia de cette vision, elle aurait pu le faire pendant mille ans mais en voyant pointer un sourire à ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'il avait décelé sa présence. Elle se mit dos au mât et attendit qu'il se manifeste. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes d'attente avant d'entendre sa voix sensuelle interroger.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis celle que vous attendiez, celle que vous espérez, celle qui vous libérera de votre triste prison. Je suis votre destinée.

Elle le sentit s'approcher et se colla davantage à son mât.

\- Laissez-moi voir à quoi ressemble ma destinée, est-elle belle ?

\- Certains le disent, elle, elle l'ignore. Dans vos yeux, elle s'y trouve belle, elle aime ce qu'elle peut y lire.

A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait, elle s'esquivait. Elle tournait autour du mât, ce jeu dura quelques secondes, c'était amusant, elle pouffait un peu. Tout s'accéléra et elle se fit prendre. Il n'avait plus bougé et quand elle avança à nouveau, il la reçut dans ses bras. Il la contempla, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles en dirent long sur son impression.

\- Ce soir, elle est brune, elle est plus que belle, elle est éblouissante.

Son regard glissa sur son corps, un vertige le gagna en découvrant son décolleté.

\- C'est une séduisante tentation pour celui qui, depuis une éternité ne rêve que d'y goûter et y goûter encore !

Elle soupira, ce qui fit davantage gonfler sa poitrine. Il fut tellement bouleversé qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'y poser ses lèvres. Ce fut léger et furtif mais elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale parcourue par une décharge électrique. Il se reprit vite et reposa son regard sur son joli visage rose d'émotion. Il sourit.

\- Elle a aussi le nez plein de taches de son et…

\- Et ?

\- Et j'adore ça.

\- Un jour, quelqu'un lui a dit que ça lui allait très mal, dit-elle les yeux moqueurs.

\- C'était un idiot ou un menteur assurément.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'était quelqu'un qui avait peur. Peur d'ouvrir son cœur, peur d'être blessé encore. Elle aussi connaissait cette même peur. Elle l'aima dès le premier regard mais n'osa se l'avouer que quand il s'embarqua pour l'Amérique, la laissant seule et désespérée. Elle arriva trop tard au port, le bateau venait de partir et elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse loin de lui.

\- S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il l'aurait arrachée à ce sinistre collège et l'aurait emmenée.

\- C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé mais il l'ignorait. Alors elle est partie elle aussi, pour le retrouver. Quand elle arriva à la maison Pony, il venait encore de partir depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir la trace de ses pas dans la neige, sur sa colline. Le destin n'a fait que s'acharner contre eux, mais aujourd'hui elle y croit à nouveau. Pour lui, elle bravera encore les tempêtes car elle l'aime plus que jamais.

Il avait l'air émerveillé par ses dernières paroles. Il la prit dans ses bras, leurs bouches s'unirent pour un profond baiser plein de promesses. Puis, il la serra fort en soupirant et murmura à son oreille :

\- Ma Candy, mon immense amour, pardonne-moi ! Je t'ai fait tellement de mal alors que je t'aime tant !

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Terry. Rien n'est de ta faute ni de la mienne. Si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est pour que tu n'oublies jamais que depuis notre première rencontre, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer et que je suis certaine que je t'aimerai toujours. Mon âme et mon cœur, depuis, t'appartiennent, pour l'éternité. C'est toi le seul grand amour de ma vie. Alors, bientôt, je me libérerai de mes chaînes pour être entièrement à toi mon amour, très bientôt, je te le promets.

Elle le sentit trembler dans ses bras, il la serra plus fort. Elle leva son visage vers le sien, vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux, lui fit don d'un sourire gorgé d'amour et refit le voyage vers ses lèvres pour sceller d'un autre baiser plein de tendresse la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire. Puis elle reçut une brassée de mots d'amour dans son oreille et quelques légers baisers dans le cou qui firent hérisser sa peau. Il cessa quand sa bouche le brûla trop, mais il était si heureux, bientôt rien ne l'empêchera d'en goûter davantage, elle sera enfin à lui, à lui seul.

\- Regarde ma chérie, elle semble nous souhaiter d'être heureux tous les deux, ensemble.

Candy leva les yeux et la vit, la liberté éclairant le monde, immense avec son flambeau brandi vers le ciel. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue d'aussi près.

\- Liberté ! Oui mon âme, heureux ensemble ! Enfin libres de s'aimer comme bon nous semble ! Lundi, je prendrai le train pour Philadelphie.

Elle se replongea dans son regard d'océan.

\- J'irai affronter mon passé. Je lui dirai la vérité et je l'informerai de ma décision de divorcer. Je dois le faire maintenant, pour moi il n'y a plus de doutes.

Il serra très fort sa main, elle sourit.

\- Je ne comptais te le dire que demain, au retour mais je ne peux rien te cacher longtemps, je t'aime trop pour cela. Ce sera un moment pénible mais quand je reviendrai, mon esprit sera libéré.

\- Candy, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle, inquiète en voyant son regard troublé.

\- Quand j'ai divorcé, mon secrétaire a choisi le cabinet d'avocats qui lui semblait le plus renommé de New York. C'était Bradley and Co.

Elle fixait ses yeux, attendant la suite avec anxiété.

\- Quand j'ai été convoqué pour signer les papiers prononçant le divorce, j'ai vu le nom de celui qui s'est chargé du dossier. Ça a été un choc, c'était un hasard complet mais ce nom, c'était…

\- Anthony ?

\- Oui. Et… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir le rencontrer. J'étais curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Nous n'avons échangé que quelques mots mais c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu vivais désormais à New York.

Elle baissa les yeux, il pâlit, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Elle, songeait au moment où son mari lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait d'un dossier concernant une personne célèbre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu supposer qu'il s'agissait de Terry. Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés. Elle pensa à sa propre rencontre avec Susanna. Le destin était étrange, lui qui avait tant semé d'embûches pour les séparer, semblait vouloir aujourd'hui réparer ses erreurs.

\- Candy !

Sa voix tremblait, elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient inquiets.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance Terry, mais merci de me l'avoir dit. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ça paraît incroyable, mais au fond, ça ne l'est peut-être pas. Moi aussi, j'ai rencontré Susanna par hasard, dans une boutique de parfums. C'était début avril, je ne savais pas encore que vous aviez divorcé. Elle était avec son ami, elle m'a laissé son adresse, elle voulait me parler. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, j'ai essayé d'aller la voir mais elle était absente. Après, je n'ai plus osé y retourner, pourtant j'avais envie de savoir, ça me rendait malade. Et puis, Dothy m'a fait lire un journal qui annonçait ton divorce. Devant elle, j'ai fait semblant que ça m'indifférait mais j'ai compris pourquoi Susanna désirait me parler. Et tout s'est enchaîné très vite, ma plus grande crainte et mon plus grand désir se sont réalisés. Maintenant je sais que le destin s'est débrouillé pour réparer ses erreurs, il ne me fait plus peur. Ça nous prouve simplement que nous avons raison d'y croire à nouveau.

Il la regardait avec tellement d'adoration qu'elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser. Elle lui releva une mèche brune qui tombait dans ses yeux, posa sa joue contre la sienne en l'étreignant tel un précieux trésor. Il ferma les yeux, empli de confiance enfin en lui et laissa son cœur parler de nouveau.

\- Candice Neige, tu es ma lumière, ma raison d'être. Sans toi, tout était si noir, si vide, si froid. Seul le théâtre m'a permis de tenir en incarnant tous ces personnages plus vivants que moi. J'imaginais que tu étais dans la salle, je voyais ton merveilleux sourire, et c'est à toi seule que je m'adressais. Même si la distance nous séparait, j'espérais que ma voix parviendrait jusqu'à toi, pour que tu saches que je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il advienne. J'ai voulu être le meilleur pour que tu sois fier de moi. Et puis, quand j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment aimé puisque tu avais retrouvé Anthony, j'ai été anéanti. Mais je me suis raccroché à l'idée que tu étais heureuse, alors j'ai poursuivi mon chemin, seul et bien décidé à le rester toute ma vie en gardant mes souvenirs précieusement dans mon cœur. Je n'avais alors plus qu'un but, être celui que tu aurais voulu que je sois.

Quand mon père est mort, j'ai été surpris car je croyais qu'il m'avait déshérité. Il n'en fut rien. Bien sûr, il ne m'avait pas légué ses titres, de toute façon, je les aurais refusés mais il m'avait quand même couché sur son testament, en me léguant une partie de sa fortune. Je me suis retrouvé à la tête d'un important capital dont je ne savais que faire. J'ai d'abord pensé le refuser, et ne garder que le manoir en Ecosse pour les souvenirs que j'y avais avec toi, les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie. Et puis, je me suis dit que cet argent pouvait servir à quelque chose d'utile, je ne pense pas que ça aurait plu au Duc de Grandchester mais, puisqu'il m'avait laissé cet argent, je comptais m'en servir comme bon me semble.

Candy releva la tête et le regarda de nouveau avec profondeur. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et poursuivit.

\- Un jour, j'ai atterri par hasard à Harlem. J'ai été confronté à la pire misère que je n'ai jamais vue. Je me suis dit que puisque j'avais les moyens d'aider des gens, j'allais le faire. J'ai pensé à toi, je t'ai revue dans ta petite clinique soigner avec tant de gentillesse les pauvres gens et ça m'a donné une idée.

Elle le regarda avec tant de surprise qu'elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il ait pu la voir dans la clinique du docteur Martin alors qu'elle n'y avait travaillé qu'après leur rupture.

\- Terry, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Je me suis dit que l'urgence était de leur apporter les moyens de se soigner. Je ne suis pas médecin, bien sûr, alors il a fallu en trouver un. Ça n'a pas été facile mais mon secrétaire a fini par en dénicher un complètement désintéressé par l'argent et dénué d'aprioris.

\- Terry !

Elle comprit enfin de quoi il était question, tout était clair en elle désormais, il était…

\- Monsieur T, c'est toi ? Evidemment, T comme Terrence ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas faire le rapprochement ! Alors c'est toi qui m'as offert ces livres ?

Il se dit qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure en voyant la colère sur son visage mais cette fois il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il fit une grimace amusée.

\- J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Je ne savais pas alors que j'allais te retrouver le soir même.

\- James Garner, c'est lui ton secrétaire ? Cette rencontre n'était bien sûr pas un hasard. Son malaise était feint n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Malgré tout, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il n'a pas de problèmes cardiaques. C'était ton idée ?

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé, c'est vrai. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je ne voyais que toi pour accepter d'aider le docteur Richard dans sa tâche. Personne d'autre que toi n'a eu cette générosité de le faire, et bénévolement en plus.

\- Comment savais-tu que je ne travaillais pas ailleurs ?

Il parut gêné subitement, elle comprit.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

Son silence fut pour elle un acquiescement. Elle sentit la rage l'envahir, ainsi son mari avait clamé à tout va sa condition.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? cria-t-elle.

\- Candy ! Quelle importance ! J'ai seulement pensé que tu ne pouvais pas être pleinement heureuse sans exercer ta vocation. Cette idée me dérangeait. Je voulais savoir si c'était ton choix ou le sien.

\- Alors il t'a dit que je n'avais aucun métier, et toi tu as décidé de t'insinuer dans ma vie sans que je ne le sache !

Il reprit peur en voyant son expression si douloureuse. Elle s'éloigna et posa ses mains sur la rambarde en regardant la statue de la liberté qui s'éloignait, devenant de plus en plus petite.

\- Candy ! Implora-t-il, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'avais pas le droit d'apparaître ouvertement à tes yeux, je m'étais juré de ne jamais chercher à te revoir depuis ton mariage. Je voulais seulement que tu sois heureuse et ça me permettait d'être encore un peu proche de toi.

Elle sentit la colère s'éloigner. Tout ce qu'elle retint, c'est qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Elle réalisa la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir en ne la pensant pas heureuse. Il serait resté dans l'ombre toute sa vie s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Il n'avait voulu que son bonheur, en s'oubliant.

\- Viens là ! dit-elle d'une voix redevenue douce en fixant toujours l'horizon.

Il s'approcha lentement, le cœur fébrile. Elle se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Terrence Grandchester, monsieur T ou qui que tu sois d'autre, je t'aime et je t'aimerai encore pendant les mille ans à venir. Et je suis fière de toi, immensément fière, compléta-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? fit-il de son irrésistible et diabolique sourire.

\- Je t'en voudrais terriblement si tu ne m'embrasses pas sur-le-champ.

Il s'exécuta avec un grand soulagement et un immense bonheur. Cette fois, ils y mirent toute la passion contenue dans leurs cœurs. Il s'aventura un peu sur ses épaules dénudées, sa nuque, les lobes de ses oreilles et sa gorge laiteuse. Il posa ses lèvres avec dévotion sur chaque centimètre de son visage, en s'enivrant de son parfum et en se repaissant des soupirs de plaisir de l'élue de son cœur. Elle le laissa un peu à ses découvertes, émerveillée par l'effet que ses baisers et ses caresses lui procuraient. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en recevoir plus et en donner autant. Elle en mourait d'envie mais d'une part son intégrité, et de l'autre l'indisposition de sa condition féminine l'en empêchaient. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Il ralentit et ce fut lui encore qui eut la volonté de canaliser son désir.

\- Tu me rends fou ! haleta-t-il dans son oreille. Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du choisir une robe moins… suggestive. Tu vas penser que je le fais exprès !

\- Même si tu portais un col roulé et une robe informe, mon désir serait aussi fort. Tu es trop belle pour te cacher mon amour, laisse-moi ce plaisir. Il y a seulement huit jours, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'imaginais pouvoir te regarder, te parler et encore moins savoir mes sentiments partagés. Je suis heureux ! Moi qui ne pensais plus jamais l'être ! Et je pourrais encore attendre des mois ou des années maintenant que je sais que tu m'as choisi !

\- Je t'ai choisi il y a de cela six ans Terry. Je t'appartiens depuis tout ce temps. Toutes ces années, j'ai entendu ta voix me parler, j'ai senti ton cœur résonner dans le mien, je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Tu n'auras pas des années à attendre, juste le temps nécessaire pour être à nouveau libre. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte.

Ils étaient tellement à leur bulle de bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu l'homme s'approcher d'eux et tousser bruyamment. Il dut le refaire plusieurs fois et de plus en plus fort pour se faire remarquer du couple d'amoureux. Ce fut Terrence qui l'entendit et il se tourna vers lui. Candy en voyant son aimé se détacher d'elle, regarda dans la même direction que lui. C'était l'homme qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, monsieur. Mais madame est servie.

Il avait parlé dans une langue étrangère, le français, pensa-t-elle en comprenant le mot madame. Elle fut surprise d'entendre Terry lui répondre dans la même langue. L'homme s'inclina et s'éloigna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que madame était servie, traduisit-il.

\- Madame seulement ?

Elle se mit à glousser, il rit aussi, retrouvant la Candy espiègle et parfois un peu naïve de sa jeunesse.

\- C'est une expression française pour dire que le dîner est servi. C'est la politesse française de s'adresser aux dames seulement.

Elle rit encore plus puis reprit son sérieux.

\- J'ignorais que tu parlais le français ?

\- Et l'italien, et un peu l'espagnol. C'est une des rares choses que mon père m'a obligé à faire pendant mon enfance, que j'ai mis à cœur à respecter. Ça m'a permis de me plonger dans la littérature française et italienne, en particulier la poésie qui tu le sais, me passionne. Les traductions perdent dans la beauté des vers.

Elle l'étudia, les yeux emplis d'admiration. Elle songea qu'auprès de cet homme qui l'éblouissait tant, la vie promettait une avalanche de surprises journalières. Elle se sentait tellement fière qu'il l'ait choisie elle, parmi toutes les autres. Lui qui était l'un des plus beaux de ce pays, lui qui était adulé par des nuées de femmes qui se seraient damnées pour un sourire de lui. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main pendant qu'ils traversaient le pont pour rejoindre les cabines.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement en voyant son regard troublé le détailler.

\- Rien. Je me disais juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moins que moi mon amour, lui répondit-il d'un merveilleux sourire, portant sa main à ses lèvres.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le dîner fut un enchantement. Elle appréciait la délicatesse de la cuisine française depuis qu'Anthony la lui avait fait découvrir mais elle n'avait pas encore osé se risquer à ces choses bizarres que les français mangent parfois, à savoir les escargots et les cuisses de grenouilles. Le vin était capiteux, elle but modérément. Elle savourait son dessert, un Paris-Brest, quand des interrogations lui revinrent à l'esprit.

\- Terry ? demanda-t-elle la bouche encore pleine de gâteau.

\- Oui, ma gourmande lui répondit-il, amusé, en posant son verre.

Elle haussa les épaules, avala rapidement et s'essuya les lèvres de sa serviette. Ils étaient installés dans un box particulier, comme les autres passagers du bateau, dans une douce intimité seulement perturbée par le maître d'hôtel qui avait accompli discrètement son service.

\- J'ai cru t'entendre dire tout à l'heure que tu m'as vue dans la clinique du docteur Martin à Chicago, c'est bien ça ?

Il soupira, comprenant son interrogation. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet de sa poche, la questionna du regard pour savoir si ça ne la gênait pas. Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- C'était quelques semaines après notre séparation. Je suis passé à ce moment là par une période très sombre, j'ai eu la sensation de perdre pieds. Tout ce en quoi je croyais avant me donnait la nausée. Même le théâtre ne m'intéressait plus, je me suis mis à boire. Susanna et son inutile sacrifice me donnait envie de vomir quand j'ai réalisé qu'il me faudrait désormais consacrer ma vie entière à cette femme que je n'aimais pas. J'avais honte, terriblement honte de ne pas être capable d'éprouver autre chose que de la pitié pour elle et encore plus honte de t'avoir abandonnée, de t'avoir laissée partir sans réagir, sans t'avoir dit que je t'aimais, sans avoir eu le courage de te raconter ce qui s'était passé. Quand je t'ai vue sur le toit de cet hôpital, quand elle a dit que c'est toi qui l'as empêchée de se suicider, j'ai senti mon sang se glacer. La fille que j'aimais venait de sauver la vie de celle qui s'était interposée entre nous, celle qui s'était éprise de moi sans même que je m'en rende compte. Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, je n'avais pas prêté tellement d'attention à cela, pensant que ce n'était qu'un caprice, que ça allait vite lui passer. J'aurais du à ce moment là lui dire avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à attendre de moi que mon amitié, que mon cœur était pris pour toujours par celle qu'elle avait rencontrée à Chicago et à qui elle avait menti par jalousie. Bien sûr, quand elle a été écrasée par ce projecteur, j'ai eu peur pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt à ma place. Après son amputation, toute la troupe Stratford lui a tourné le dos. Ils ne pensaient qu'à la première de Roméo et Juliette. Il ne restait à Susanna que sa mère qui ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle avait besoin de moi, que je devais lui consacrer le reste de ma vie pour payer ma dette. Quelques jours avant ce drame, je t'avais envoyé une invitation. J'étais tellement heureux à l'idée de te revoir. Je ne t'avais envoyé qu'un aller simple, je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés, je voulais te demander de m'épouser. J'avais acheté une bague, une petite émeraude sur un anneau d'or fin, malheureusement, de rage je l'ai jetée dans l'Hudson, je ne pourrai jamais te l'offrir !

Il sourit de cette anecdote, elle, pâlit plutôt, jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'il voulait se marier avec elle à cette époque.

\- Tous mes espoirs ont été détruits en une seule nuit. Mille fois j'ai revécu ce moment, en me reprochant d'être resté paralysé d'effroi, de ne pas t'avoir couru après. Un jour, j'ai envoyé promener la compagnie Stratford, j'ai dit à Susanna que j'avais un voyage à faire, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait. J'ai pris le premier train pour Chicago. Je voulais te dire que c'était trop dur pour moi, que je t'aimais toujours. Mais ma honte et mon manque de courage étaient plus grands encore, j'ai erré de bars en bars jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre imprévue m'oblige à me confronter à la réalité ou du moins à ce que nous prenions tous les deux pour la réalité.

\- Qui as-tu rencontré à Chicago ?

\- Albert. Il m'a montré la clinique où tu travaillais. De loin, je t'ai vue au milieu des enfants, fière et déterminée à poursuivre ta vie, à continuer ton travail envers et contre tout, sans t'apitoyer sur toi-même comme je le faisais. Cette fille, que la vie avait déjà tellement blessée, que moi aussi j'avais blessé sans le vouloir, cette petite orpheline, si courageuse, si généreuse, me donnait encore une grande claque en pleine figure. Moi, le fils d'aristocrate anglais, moi qui n'avais jamais eu à me soucier de savoir ce que je mangerai et où je dormirai demain, moi le fils à papa, j'osais me plaindre ! Je n'en avais pas le droit ! J'avais été assez lâche et assez idiot pour laisser le bonheur s'en aller sans que je ne fasse rien pour le retenir. Je devais sans me plaindre affronter mon châtiment. Alors je suis reparti, en me jurant cette fois de tout faire pour que tu n'aies jamais plus honte d'avoir un jour mis tes espérances dans un type comme moi.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Je n'ai jamais eu honte ! Dit-elle, le cœur au bord des larmes. Quand j'ai lu dans la presse que tu avais disparu de Broadway, j'étais certaine que ce ne serait que provisoire, que tu allais vite te relever et reprendre ta place. Et tu n'as jamais été un fils à papa ! Tu as eu toi aussi ton lot de souffrances, l'argent ne fait pas tout, tu le sais autant que moi. C'est vrai que je me suis accrochée à mon travail. Me consacrer aux autres, c'est une manière de m'oublier. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrivais à me sentir utile et vivante. Albert a cru comme les autres que j'allais mieux, que j'avais surmonté cette épreuve, comme toujours. Ils étaient habitués à me voir me relever à chaque fois, j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours cacher mon chagrin aux autres, je n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas. Alistair venait de mourir à la guerre, moi je te savais vivant, ça aurait pu être encore pire. Pourtant, mes nuits étaient glaciales, mon cœur réduit en miettes, ça a été la pire épreuve que j'ai connue et je ne m'en suis jamais remise.

Du courage ! Peut-être, mais pas celui qu'il aurait fallu. J'aurais du me battre à tes côtés pour notre bonheur au lieu de m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait, tant j'ai eu peur de t'entendre dire que Susanna m'avait remplacée dans ton cœur en se sacrifiant pour toi. Ne me place pas sur un piédestal, Terry, je ne suis pas plus forte qu'une autre. J'ai moi aussi épousé quelqu'un pour de mauvaises raisons, juste parce que j'avais peur de finir ma vie seule. Depuis, elle n'est plus qu'une suite de mensonges et je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons d'être fière de moi. Pourtant, je ne vais pas passer le reste de mes jours à avoir honte. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous avons l'occasion aujourd'hui, d'écrire de nouvelles pages de nos vies. Peut-être, parce que, malgré toutes nos erreurs, nous avons réussi à garder intacte la chose la plus importante, notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Alors, faisons-le ! Il est certain que si tu étais venu me voir à Chicago pour me dire que tu m'aimais toujours, je t'aurais supplié de rester près de moi. Si tu m'avais laissé l'ombre d'une espérance que tout n'était pas terminé, à n'importe quel moment, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'épouser Anthony. Et si tu m'avais demandé d'être ta maîtresse, que tu sois encore marié ou plus, que je le sois ou pas, je l'aurais accepté, quitte à en payer le prix.

Il blêmit, réalisant pleinement toute l'étendue de son amour, un amour plus fort et plus violent que tout, comme le sien pour elle.

Elle lui sourit et reprit :

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas voulu, j'ai compris à ce moment, quand tu m'as dit que mon bonheur était plus important que le tien, combien j'ai eu raison de garder mon amour pour toi aussi pur qu'au premier jour. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Terry, quelqu'un de parfait à mes yeux, le seul pour moi qui mérite la profondeur de mes sentiments. Sois fier de toi Terry, ton âme est belle, ton cœur sincère et fidèle. J'ai toujours vu un avenir brillant pour toi, c'est au-delà de mes espérances !

\- C'est toi maintenant qui me place sur un piédestal dit-il plus ému qu'il ne le montra, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. J'ai seulement pris exemple sur toi.

\- Tu avais déjà toutes ces qualités en toi avant que je ne te rencontre. J'ai juste essayé de t'en faire prendre conscience. C'est toi seul qui as su les exploiter. Regarde ce que tu as réalisé à Harlem, c'est tellement généreux et désintéressé !

\- C'est facile quand on est riche !

\- Non, Terry. Tu es le seul à l'avoir fait. Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas que l'argent là dedans. Tu t'es investi totalement, tu as donné beaucoup de toi, tu leur as apporté l'espoir, tu les as amenés à être fiers d'eux même. Toi, tu ne juges pas les gens sur leur couleur, leur origine, leur milieu social ou leurs préférences sexuelles. Tu ne vois que selon ton cœur, tu vois le meilleur des autres. C'est une des nombreuses choses que nous avons en commun. Dothy m'a dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle avait vu en toi quelqu'un de rare, de la race des seigneurs. Elle ne se trompe jamais car elle aussi est capable de voir au-delà des apparences.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, pour masquer un peu son émotion.

\- Elle a déjà oublié comment je l'ai accueillie à notre première rencontre !

\- Non, mais elle a traversé ton armure, mon chéri ! dit-elle moqueuse. Terrence Grandchester se doit s'être dur et arrogant, c'est l'image de l'acteur, ça fait partie de la légende, tu te protèges derrière lui et c'est aussi ce que veut ton public, il ne connaît que ça. Mais, Terry, pour les gens qu'il aime est tendre, plein de bontés et de prévenances. Moi, je préfère ce côté de toi, s'il n'existait pas, je ne t'aurais jamais aimé !

\- Je suis démasqué ! se moqua-t-il tendrement, ma réputation est réduite à néant !

\- Depuis six ans mon cœur, rit-elle. Tu n'as plus peur de te montrer tel que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne chose.

\- J'ai dû mûrir ! Et avec toi désormais, je serais incapable de tricher. J'ai tant regretté d'avoir perdu mon temps à cacher mes sentiments, je ne veux plus jamais rien te cacher. Le silence est pire que la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. A ce propos, il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier mais tu dois les savoir, peut-être que tu les sais déjà… Les journaux parlent beaucoup, ils ne disent pas toujours que des mensonges. J'ai rencontré beaucoup …

\- Terry ! le coupa-t-elle, Le passé ne compte pas, seul aujourd'hui et demain sont importants pour moi. Je ne veux rien savoir pour le moment, je n'en ai ni le droit ni l'envie. Plus tard, mais peu importe ce que tu as fait, je n'étais pas là. Dis-moi seulement ce que tu ressens maintenant.

\- Maintenant, il n'y que toi et je voudrais que nous puissions toujours tout nous dire, sans tabous, sans craintes et sans honte. Je sais bien qu'on ne peut refaire le passé mais ce passé a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, il peut resurgir à tous moments.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, de quel passé as-tu peur ? Du tien ou du mien ?

\- Ton passé n'en est pas encore un Candy, tu pourrais changer d'avis quand tu iras lui parler.

\- Non, Terry. Je ferai ce que je t'ai promis. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Elle se sentit triste mais en voyant son sourire, elle comprit qu'il n'avait eu besoin que de la réentendre le lui dire.

\- Plus qu'en moi-même, mon amour.

\- Alors, n'en parlons plus. Jamais je ne te mentirai, pas à toi. Je sais que tu ne me mentiras jamais non plus, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en moi-même. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais savoir ? demanda-t-elle enfin en le voyant encore se troubler.

\- Oui, mais c'est délicat. En plus, ça ne me regarde pas mais…

\- Tout ce qui me concerne te regarde dorénavant. Demande-moi !

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas eu d'enfant.

Elle ne lâcha pas son regard pour lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas Terry, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est de son fait ou du mien. Un médecin que j'ai consulté à Chicago m'a assuré que tout était normal en moi. La nature ne l'a pas voulu, elle seule sait pourquoi.

\- Mais tu en voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais que j'adore les enfants, quels qu'ils soient. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir au moins un à moi, oui j'en voulais. Mais je ne regrette plus que ça ne soit jamais arrivé, si ça avait été le cas… je ne serais pas ici, avec toi aujourd'hui. Si ça peut être possible, j'aimerais en avoir un de l'homme que j'aime.

Elle vit ses yeux briller, il prit sa main et la serra fortement.

\- Si un jour nous avions un enfant ensemble, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Mais même si ça n'arrivait jamais, je t'aimerai de la même manière. Il y a des tas d'enfants en ce monde qui ne rêvent que d'avoir des parents qui les aimeront.

Elle buvait ses paroles. Quand il prononça cette dernière phrase qu'elle grava à jamais dans sa mémoire, un immense bonheur la submergea.

\- Candy mon amour, dès que ce sera possible, tu deviendras ma femme et d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous aurons la famille dont nous avons toujours rêvé, celle qui nous a tant manqué, nous la construirons ensemble.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Après la représentation théâtrale où ils rirent beaucoup du jeu de la troupe et de son indémodable créateur, il fut organisé un bal comme au temps du roi soleil. Comme les autres hommes, Terrence portait une perruque blanche et poudrée qui lui permettait de se fondre dans l'anonymat. Les loups étaient aussi de rigueur, ainsi personne ne savait qui était qui. Ils dansèrent au son des compositions de Lully, des saltimbanques se mêlaient aux invités dans des numéros de jonglerie, d'acrobatie et de magie. L'un d'eux fit apparaître un rose derrière l'oreille de Candy, il la lui donna, mimant le geste que son cœur souffrait de tant de beauté, il la fit aussi tournoyer un instant. Elle s'en amusa beaucoup et lui offrit une élégante révérence à l'issue de son numéro. Une belle et aérienne gitane dansait en aguichant les hommes, elle leur montrait ses jambes quand les foulards colorés qui formaient sa jupe volaient autour d'elle, donnant l'impression d'un arc-en-ciel virevoltant. Elle cherchait sa victime, elle passait d'un homme à l'autre en les frôlant de ses bras nus. Elle jeta son dévolu sur Terrence et se mit à lui tourner autour. En tant qu'acteur professionnel, celui-ci se prit au jeu de la belle bohémienne, il rit en entamant un duo de séduction avec elle. Candy les regardait, ne se sentant pas jalouse, ce n'était qu'un jeu et elle était certaine de l'amour de Terry pour elle. Elle sourit et eut envie tout de même de se joindre au spectacle. Elle s'approcha d'eux en souriant toujours. La gitane était maintenant accrochée au cou de Terry, il la renversa et lui posa un baiser au coin des lèvres. Le public remarqua cette belle brune aux bras croisés qui semblait dérangée par cette scène et comprit ses intentions. Ils s'en mêlèrent en manifestant des « hou ! » réprobateurs. Candy frappa dans le dos de la bohémienne rousse. En se retournant, celle-ci vit le clin d'œil de la brune et rentra dans son jeu. Elle la repoussa et se colla davantage à son partenaire. Les gens contestèrent à nouveau, Candy insista en réitérant son geste, l'autre lui demanda par gestes ce qu'elle voulait. L'outragée lui fit comprendre que cet homme était à elle. La gitane haussa les épaules et étala ses cuisses aux regards pour montrer qu'elle avait de quoi prétendre aussi à ce titre. Candy ne se démonta pas et souleva aussi le bas de sa robe en révélant ses jolies jambes gainées de soie blanche. Elle osa même plus en gonflant sa poitrine pigeonnante. L'autre eut une mine attristée en posant ses mains sur la sienne, plus plate, mais finit par lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait d'autres arguments en réserve. L'infirmière posa alors sa main sur son cœur, désigna Terry pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle aimait cet homme. La rousse lui fit comprendre la même chose, le public montra encore sa réprobation et se mit à crier que : puisque deux femmes désiraient le même homme, que celui-ci fasse son choix lui-même. Terry, très amusé devant ce face à face compliqua les choses en leur montrant qu'il ne savait qui choisir. Les femmes firent la tête en lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés. Alors il les désigna toutes les deux, deux pour le prix d'une, pourquoi pas ? Il les prit toutes les deux par la taille, très fier au milieu d'elles. Elles le repoussèrent, scandalisées, et lui tournèrent encore le dos. Il demanda muettement l'avis des spectateurs, montra la bohémienne, les « hou ! » fusèrent à nouveau. Il désigna donc la brune, cette fois le public approuva. Il repoussa la gitane qui voulait se raccrocher à lui, elle se jeta à terre de désespoir, feignant de pleurer. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Candy qui ne broncha pas, jouant la carte de la vexation et du mépris. Elle le snoba, le repoussa, il insista, la couva d'attentions. Leur manège dura quelques minutes puis il se mit à genoux pour la supplier de lui revenir. Elle questionna les spectateurs du regard pour savoir si elle devait lui pardonner, ils approuvèrent. Alors, elle l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste pour le relever et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis, d'une impulsion, elle le repoussa à nouveau plus violemment en riant aux éclats. Il se laissa tomber, elle lui tourna le dos et alla vers la gitane pour l'aider à se relever. Elle prit sa main, mit son bras autour de ses épaules et lui posa un baiser au bord des lèvres. Elle lui désigna l'homme et lui fit mine qu'il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. La bohémienne lui sourit, mit son bras sur sa taille et riant toutes deux, elles s'éloignèrent en laissant l'homme à terre, seul et désespéré. Le public, surpris de cette chute inattendue rit beaucoup et applaudit le spectacle. Les deux femmes lui firent une révérence, la belle gitane ramena sa compagne à son amoureux, elles l'aidèrent à se relever, ils saluèrent tous trois leur public, puis la gitane réunit la main de Candy dans celle de Terry, leur donna une bise à chacun et partit en dansant et virevoltant. La musique reprit, les gens se dispersèrent sans plus s'occuper du couple. Candy entraîna son compagnon vers la table des boissons. Elle prit une flûte de champagne, en but un peu, puis fit boire le reste à Terry en souriant. Une fois désaltéré, il confia à son oreille :

\- Tu m'avais caché tes dons de comédienne, mon ange. Il faudra que je songe à te donner un rôle dans ma prochaine pièce.

\- Pourquoi pas ! dit-elle en riant. Qu'as-tu pensé de ma chute ?

\- Surprenante, drôle et terriblement frustrante pour moi.

Elle rit plus fort.

\- C'est l'arroseur arrosé. Je me suis amusée comme une folle. Après tout, elle est belle la bohémienne, même une femme peut l'admettre et la préférer à un homme au cœur d'artichaut.

\- Oui, très belle.

Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été plus bleus et plus flamboyants. Derrière son loup, elle sentit la caresse de son regard qui la déshabillait.

\- Et très désirable, poursuivit-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Très désirable, très sensuelle, très excitante.

Elle comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de la bohémienne, elle rosit derrière son masque. Un peu plus encore lorsqu'il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Quand viendra le jour où je pourrai te croquer ma si belle tentatrice, moi le pauvre hère qui me consume pour toi depuis des siècles, je passerai le reste de ma vie à te prouver que mon désir est si puissant, qu'aucune bohémienne aussi belle soit-elle, ne pourrait te remplacer dans mon cœur.

\- Tu seras peut-être déçu murmura-t-elle en frissonnant sous le frôlement de ses doigts sur son bras nu.

Il lui sourit de son sourire le plus séducteur, celui qui la rendait folle, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup ma chérie. Tout en toi respire l'amour et la volupté. Même Vénus pâlirait sous ton ombre, mon unique et même un aveugle pourrait s'en rendre compte. Tant Pis pour lui s'il n'a pas su te garder et tant mieux pour moi. Je n'ai été jaloux que de lui dans ma vie, terriblement envieux. De quelqu'un qui possédait pour moi le plus précieux des trésors, quelqu'un que je croyais être l'objet d'adoration de la femme que je vénère. J'aurai donné tout ce que je possède pour être à sa place mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus que le plaindre sincèrement, je n'ai plus de raisons de l'envier.

En parlant, il lui caressait la main gauche, à l'emplacement où huit jours plus tôt il y avait encore une alliance. Elle l'avait retirée dès le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, ça ne lui avait pas échappé quand elle l'avait rejoint au théâtre. Ça avait été un symbole très fort pour l'encourager davantage dans ses espérances.

\- Pourtant, poursuivit-il d'une voix désormais mal assurée. Si tu te trompais, s'il t'aime malgré tout, s'il ne veut pas que tu le quittes, si…

\- Terry ! l'interrompit-elle, bouleversée. Ecoute-moi bien…

Elle se tut, un homme s'approchait d'eux. Il prit une flûte de champagne mais au lieu de repartir, il resta sur place pour la boire en lorgnant le décolleté de la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il fait chaud, n'est-ce pas ! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Ça donne soif !

\- Alors buvez et fichez-moi la paix ! rétorqua-t-elle furibonde en entraînant son compagnon vers la sortie.

Terrence ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa réaction brutale qui avait surpris l'homme et l'avait laissé muet, la bouche ouverte et l'air idiot.

\- Il ne manque pas de culot celui là, avec son air de poisson pas frais !

Fit-elle d'un ton énervé en longeant d'un pas pressé les couloirs qui menaient vers les cabines, sans lâcher la main de Terry qui peinait à la suivre malgré ses plus grandes jambes. Il fut alors pris d'un fou rire incontrôlé. Elle le regarda et rit également. Ils riaient toujours, Terry se tenait les côtes lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine de Candy et qu'elle referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Un air de poisson pas frais ! reprit-il en bégayant, en se pliant en deux et en se tenant à la porte.

\- C'est ce à quoi il m'a fait penser avec ses gros yeux glauques et sa bouche en cul de poule !

Il rit encore plus fort. Elle, se calma, elle ôta son loup et sa perruque brune.

\- Et de plus, il avait un air lubrique qui m'a donné la nausée.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant pour qu'ils reprennent leur tenue naturelle. Ce geste mit fin au fou rire du jeune homme. Il la retrouvait enfin tel qu'il la préférait, avec ses vrais cheveux, si blonds, qu'il adorait.

\- Il t'a juste trouvé à son goût et il te l'a fait comprendre. Ce n'est qu'un homme… comme moi.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui ôta également son masque et sa perruque.

\- Toi, c'est différent. Je t'aime et tu es très beau. Et je ne supporte pas d'être interrompue par un malotru alors que je voulais te dire une chose cruciale pour moi.

Elle noua ses mains sur sa nuque en se plongeant dans ses yeux.

\- Plus rien ni personne ne m'empêchera désormais de revenir vers toi. Même s'il voulait me retenir, qu'il m'aime ou pas, je le quitterai. Il me serait impossible maintenant de prolonger cette situation, impensable qu'il puisse encore… me toucher. J'aurai l'impression de te tromper toi ! Et l'idée m'en est insupportable. Tu sais, avant même que je te retrouve, j'ais songé à le quitter, ça n'aurait pas pu finir autrement de toute façon. Nous sommes beaucoup trop différents, nous n'avons plus rien en commun aujourd'hui, seulement notre famille. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Albert pour lui faire part de ma décision. Il sera certainement déçu, c'est son neveu, mais il comprendra. Je dois le quitter avant que tout ce que nous avons partagé de bon ne soit plus remplacé que par des choses trop moches qui nous feraient nous détester. Je n'aimerais pas cette idée, je ne l'ai pas aimé comme j'aurais du mais suffisamment pour vouloir garder son souvenir dans mon cœur. Je ne l'ai probablement aimé que comme un ami mais avec autant de force, c'est ce qui m'a fait me méprendre sur mes sentiments. C'est son terrible accident de cheval qui m'obsédait en Angleterre, je m'en suis longtemps sentie responsable parce qu'il est arrivé en ma présence, il voulait m'éblouir. Mais ce n'était qu'une grande amitié, je n'étais qu'une enfant, j'ai pu faire la différence quand j'ai su que je t'aimais. Ça aurait peut-être pu marcher s'il était resté ce garçon là, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a rendu si différent, l'accident sans doute, en tout cas je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Et s'il m'aimait, s'il m'aime encore, il ne me l'a jamais prouvé, ni même dit. Mais peu importe, si je suis amenée à choisir entre ton bonheur et le sien, c'est le tien que je choisirai, et le mien puisque l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Tu n'en doutes pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas une seule seconde mon amour, dit-il noyé dans la sincérité de ses vertes prairies. Mais l'idée de te laisser partir seule, sans rien pouvoir faire, m'angoisse un peu. Ça me rassurerait si tu demandais à Dothy de t'accompagner !

\- Elle me l'a proposé, dit-elle en souriant. Mais j'ai refusé. Elle doit mettre en place sa collection d'été, elle sera très occupée dans les jours à venir. Et c'est quelque chose que je dois accomplir seule, c'est nécessaire. Mais je ne le serai pas vraiment, ton amour m'accompagnera, il sera ma force et mon courage. Ne crains plus rien, après, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains avec dévotion et porta sa jolie bouche à ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une tendresse infinie. Puis il la souleva dans ses bras, elle lui sembla plus légère qu'une plume et il tournoya quelques secondes avec elle, riant tous deux aux éclats. Elle ferma les yeux sentant sa tête tourner mais tellement heureuse. Puis elle le sentit tituber, elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle cria en pouffant toujours. Il avait fait un faux pas et s'affala par terre, sans la lâcher et en la protégeant de son corps.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Mal ? Il riait encore. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Rien n'est meilleur que de t'avoir dans mes bras.

\- Rien n'est meilleur que d'être dans tes bras.

\- Tu es à moi, seulement à moi, à moi pour l'éternité.

Elle se souvint de son rêve récurrent, il prononçait les mêmes mots que dans ce rêve. Ce n'en avait pas été un, c'était une prémonition.

\- Oui, je suis à toi pour l'éternité mon beau rebelle.

Elle caressa son visage et ses cheveux, y posa aussi ses douces lèvres humides. Puis elle colla son front au sien, le regard déterminé.

\- Et tu es à moi pour toujours, jamais plus je ne te laisserai partir, plutôt mourir.

L'espoir d'un rêve en place d'être possible, Cyrano aurait pu donc le vivre aussi.

 _ **« Sens-tu mon âme, un peu, dans cette ombre qui monte ?**_

 _ **Oh ! Mais vraiment, ce soir, c'est trop beau, c'est trop doux !**_

 _ **Je vous dis tout cela, vous m'écoutez, moi, vous !**_

 _ **C'est trop ! Dans mon espoir même le moins modeste,**_

 _ **Je n'ai jamais espéré tant ! Il ne me reste**_

 _ **Qu'à mourir maintenant ! »**_

\- Ne mourrons pas encore, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Il nous reste encore tant de bonheurs à partager toi et moi.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais à l'instant, je le ferai pour toi.

\- Maintenant ? Tout ce que je voudrais ?

\- Tout.

Elle eut un sourire pervers et le regard coquin.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais te demander ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me fait peur en ce monde, c'est de ne pas t'avoir près de moi.

\- Eh bien, à l'instant, je voudrais… Non, pas ça, elle eut un regard empli de malice. Plutôt… Non plus. Ah ! Je sais. J'aimerais… Elle sourit. Quelque chose de simple, quelque chose que tu fais si bien. Joue-moi encore de l'harmonica, j'en ai tant été privée. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin de toi, dans ta poche peut-être.

\- Oui mais pas celle-ci. Dans mon autre veste, je vais aller le chercher.

Il se releva sans la lâcher, la garda dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement dans le sofa. Elle le vit prendre la direction de la porte de sortie.

\- Si tu passes par-là, ça ira plus vite, lui dit-elle ironiquement en lui montrant la porte qui reliait les deux chambres.

\- Je l'aurais fait si elle n'était pas verrouillée du côté de ma chambre, répondit-il le sourire narquois.

Elle lui tira la langue, il rit et se moqua.

\- Mon petit singe est de retour !

Elle prit un coussin et voulut lui lancer à la figure mais il l'évita et fila rapidement.

 _« Oh ! Toi ! Tu vas me le payer ! »_

Puis elle sourit de béatitude.

 _« Non, même tes moqueries m'ont manquées. Tout sauf ton absence et ton silence m'est infiniment précieux. C'est pour moi un tel bonheur que tu sois resté le même qu'autrefois. Tu avais raison Dothy, nous allons si bien ensemble. J'ai tellement de chance d'être aimée autant que je l'aime ! J'aimerais tant que toi aussi tu puisses connaître un tel bonheur. Je vais prier très fort pour que ça arrive ma merveilleuse amie, ma sœur de cœur. »_

Quand il reparut, empruntant cette fois le sas qui séparait leurs deux chambres, elle l'accueillit d'un sourire gorgé d'amour. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il l'étudia et demanda d'un sourire candide :

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été. Appelle-moi comme il te plaira, ça m'est égal puisque tu m'aimes.

\- Oui et pour toujours, ne l'oublie jamais plus, dit-il en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Promis mon amour.

Puis une douce mélodie envahit la pièce. Il jouait face à elle, elle le regardait, fascinée. Le temps passa, un temps imprégné de plénitude et de douceur. Quand il s'arrêta, une heure s'était écoulée, pour eux, une seconde à peine. Il lui tendit les bras, elle se lova contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il caressa longtemps ses mèches blondes et son autre main s'entrelaça dans celle de sa dulcinée.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle pensa qu'elle ne s'était assoupie que quelques minutes. Une envie pressante l'obligeait à s'échapper des bras aimés. Elle le vit dormir paisiblement, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Elle se détacha doucement de lui en le contemplant avec tendresse.

 _« Poursuis ton rêve mon amour, il doit être doux, il te rend encore plus beau, plus attendrissant. »_

Elle partit vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle en profita pour ôter sa robe et son corset qui la serrait et fit un brin de toilette. Elle revêtit sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre, chaussa ses mules et retourna dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé, dormant toujours profondément. Elle hésita à le réveiller, elle eut envie de se blottir contre lui mais c'était peut-être trop en vouloir. Après tout, le sofa était assez confortable pour une seule personne. Elle ramassa le coussin qu'elle avait jeté, en prit un autre et les glissa doucement sous sa tête. Elle lui ôta ses chaussures et souleva ses jambes pour les allonger sur le sofa. Il bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle prit l'édredon sur le lit et l'en couvrit. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur son front puis éteignit les lumières, retira sa robe de chambre et se glissa sous les draps du lit. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir et à entrer sans le savoir dans le merveilleux rêve de l'homme qu'elle aimait, leur rêve interdit.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau, le jour se levait à peine, la cabine n'était pas encore très éclairée. Elle se rendit compte tout de même tout de suite que le sofa était vide. Apparemment, il était retourné dans sa chambre. Elle se couvrit de sa robe de chambre et sortit du lit en étirant ses membres. Elle regarda par le hublot et découvrit les premiers rayons du soleil levant qui annonçaient une belle journée. La porte reliant les deux chambres était ouverte, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et constata que la deuxième était légèrement entrouverte aussi. Elle écouta un instant mais ne perçut aucun bruit. Elle eut envie d'aller voir s'il dormait toujours, elle hésita un moment puis la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle poussa tout doucement la porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. La chambre était identique à la sienne, le même mobilier. Elle tourna son regard en direction du lit et eut une vision qui lui coupa le souffle et fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle savait que la sagesse serait de tourner les talons sur-le-champ mais elle se sentit hypnotisée et ne put détacher ses yeux de l'homme à demi nu couché en travers du lit. Le drap qui le couvrait partiellement laissait entrevoir un dos large et puissant aux muscles bien dessinés, des bras forts aux biceps allongés. La faible clarté projetait des ombres sur sa peau souple et luisante. La jeune femme se sentit toute tremblante devant ce corps beau et fort, sa taille étroite et la naissance de ses fesses couvertes du drap fin qui semblait glisser de plus en plus sous la respiration du jeune homme. Elle sentit son visage et son corps la brûler, son sang se mettre à bouillir. Lorsqu'elle le vit bouger un peu et qu'elle crut qu'il allait se tourner vers elle, elle s'éclipsa le plus vite possible, repoussa la porte et regagna sa chambre. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se baigna le visage d'eau fraîche pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui s'était emparé d'elle. Puis elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine comme pour tenter de ralentir son cœur tressautant. Elle se ressaisit enfin, ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, se déshabilla et se laissa glisser dans l'eau tiède et bienfaisante qui calma un peu sa tension.

 _« Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Si le pouvoir de l'amour peut me mettre dans un tel état rien qu'en le voyant, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand… Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, celle de posséder et d'être possédée à l'instant. Anthony aussi est beau mais sa nudité ne m'a jamais autant bouleversée. Ça ne m'a jamais été désagréable mais je ne cherchais pas à le vouloir la première, le plaisir ne venait qu'ensuite, les yeux fermés, en imaginant Terry à sa place. Combien de femmes ont du défaillir de bonheur dans tes muscles puissants ? Beaucoup, d'après ce que tu as voulu m'avouer et que j'ai refusé d'entendre. Je voudrais n'avoir été que la seule à ressentir ce désir insatiable de t'avoir en moi mais c'est impossible. Ça l'était déjà sûrement il y a quatre ans, tu n'avais que dix-huit ans mais tant de femmes te couraient après. Même si ton cœur et ton âme m'ont toujours été fidèles, ton corps lui, et tes désirs d'homme, désirs naturels pour un jeune homme aussi séduisant et pas uniquement physiquement, ont du caresser tant de femmes ! Il y en a certainement plusieurs dans ce pays que tu as du laisser désespérées et brûlantes d'amour ! Mais je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par la jalousie, ça serait trop stupide. Ces femmes n'ont finalement pas eu grand chose de toi, pas plus que je n'en ai donné à Anthony, un corps vide. Susanna en a eu encore moins, je n'ai jamais pu la détester ni l'envier. Elle a du être très malheureuse, elle aura toujours ma gratitude éternelle pour avoir sauvé ta précieuse vie. Vivant et en bonne santé, même sans moi, était préférable à te perdre à jamais, ça m'aurait tuée aussi. C'est moi que tu as choisie, pourquoi moi plutôt qu'une autre ? Quelle importance, je ferai tout pour que ça ne change jamais. Je serai bientôt ta femme puisque tu le désires toujours et je m'efforcerai d'être celle qui te rendra heureux, en allant au devant de tes moindres désirs, en te donnant tout de moi, sans crainte, sans orgueil, sans pudeur inutile. Je ne serai pas que ta femme, ça ne me suffirait pas. Je serai ton unique maîtresse, ta meilleure amie, ta confidente. Et je l'espère avec force, la mère de tes enfants. Dès que je le pourrai mon Terry, je te couvrirai d'amour, je t'inonderai de plaisirs, je te surprendrai et te rendrai encore plus fier de ta petite Candy du collège Saint-Paul et de ce merveilleux été en Ecosse, où tes lèvres ont uni à jamais nos existences par un baiser volé. Depuis nous ne formons plus qu'un seul cœur et une seule âme. Nous n'avons vécu que les mêmes choses, ressenti les mêmes émotions, même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer ! »_

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, l'eau du bain était devenue beaucoup trop froide. Elle en sortit et se frictionna énergiquement le corps avec une serviette douce et tiède. Avant de revêtir une robe de lin bleu pâle, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étudier dans le miroir. Il lui renvoya le reflet d'un corps de femme au sommet de son épanouissement, mince mais aux formes voluptueuses. Ses seins n'étaient ni trop petits ni trop volumineux, hauts et fermes mais souples sous sa main. Elle caressa l'endroit où Terry y avait posé ses lèvres. Tout le reste de son corps était ferme, sans graisse inutile, sa jeunesse sportive et téméraire y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Ses fesses étaient rondes et lisses, ses cuisses fuselées, ses hanches voluptueuses, prêtes pour l'enfantement. Sa peau était laiteuse mais hâlait assez facilement au soleil. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de son physique. On lui disait souvent qu'elle était jolie. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Dothy n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle devait en faire un atout et en profiter un peu mais elle n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Anthony ne lui faisait que rarement des compliments, il lui faisait comprendre son désir par ses caresses, puis, une fois celui-ci assouvi, il redevenait indifférent et lointain. Terry, lui avait déjà prouvé mille fois et de toutes les façons, combien il la trouvait divinement belle, combien il la désirait. C'était si grisant, elle voulait que ça continue, que ce soit encore plus intense.

Elle examina la robe bleue et fit la moue. Elle était jolie mais un peu stricte pour un nouveau moment de séduction. Elle se souvint en avoir emporté une autre, plus osée, une que Dothy lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, en plus de cette mémorable surprise, et qui avait insisté pour qu'elle la prenne avec elle pour ce week-end. Elle la sortit de son sac de voyage. Elle mit d'abord une fine combinaison de soie blanche, dédaignant le corset, trop serré à son goût, assortie d'une culotte de dentelle. La robe était de satin rose pâle, le décolleté en v assez plongeant, les manches longues évasées et resserrées aux poignets par de gros boutons de nacre. Le haut moulait sa poitrine, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa tenue naturelle. La jupe était large et volantée, arrivant à mi-mollets. Elle compléta sa tenue de bas de soie, d'un ruban autour de son cou pour en souligner la grâce et d'escarpins beiges à hauts talons. Elle se contempla ensuite dans le psyché, eut encore une fraction de seconde d'hésitation devant le décolleté mais en repensant au souhait de Terry de lui laisser ce plaisir de l'admirer, elle décida d'en être satisfaite. Elle se coiffa longuement, jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure redevienne souple et brillante. Elle fixa à l'aide d'épingles la mèche qui lui tombait sur le côté droit du visage, pour former un arrondi géométrique, mit un peu de laque pour tenir la coiffure et quelques gouttes de son parfum préféré dans son cou et sur ses poignets. Elle fixa une broche en forme de papillon au creux de son décolleté, un des rares bijoux qu'elle s'était payé elle-même avec ses propres économies. La veille, elle avait regroupé et enfermé dans un coffret tous ceux que son mari lui avait offerts, y compris son alliance, bien décidée à les lui rendre bientôt. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, mit un chapeau cloche et des lunettes de soleil et quitta la cabine pour aller prendre l'air sur le pont du bateau. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa un couple et s'amusa de la réaction de la femme qui s'aperçut du regard convoiteur de son compagnon sur sa personne, et qui lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre son dépit. Elle leur sourit, ce qui ne fit que décupler la jalousie de la femme. Puis elle ne se préoccupa plus d'eux et respira à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin au soleil prometteur. Le yacht voguait au fil de l'eau, la mer était calme. Au loin, on voyait la ville, ses buildings, ses routes, une ville grouillante de vie déjà. Elle pensa qu'elle commençait enfin à l'apprécier, maintenant elle ne s'imaginait plus vivre ailleurs. Terry y était né, il y vivait depuis cinq ans et y était devenu un acteur incomparable. Elle ne vivrait plus jamais autre part, autre part où il n'était pas. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées et sa contemplation quand une voix la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme s'approcher d'elle, l'agacement la reprit.

\- Il fait encore frais à cette heure. Nous pourrions nous réchauffer dans ma cabine devant un bon café. Vous êtes tentée belle inconnue ?

Elle scruta l'homme et reconnut à sa voix et ses yeux, le poisson pas frais de la veille. Elle laissa échapper un rire, ce qui fit croire à celui-ci que sa demande avait des chances d'être exaucée. Il lui sourit de sa grosse bouche lippue. Elle fit la grimace et dit d'un ton sec :

\- Monsieur, il faudrait savoir ! Un coup vous avez trop chaud, un coup trop froid ! Pour ma part, c'est toujours la même chose : Fichez-moi la paix !

Elle lui avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase au visage, ce qui le fit reculer de peur. Puis il marmonna des paroles confuses et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Elle haussa les épaules et rit de nouveau. Une douce chaleur s'empara alors de son cœur, elle sourit en en comprenant la raison et parla d'une voix redevenue douce et tendre.

\- Bonjour ! As-tu bien dormi, mon chéri ?

Elle sentit ses bras enlacer sa taille et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Très bien mon amour. J'ai fait un merveilleux rêve, le plus beau et le plus réaliste depuis bien longtemps.

\- Alors ce doit être le même que le mien.

\- Sans doute, mais le mien était peut-être un peu plus… osé.

Il effleura son cou de sa bouche humide, elle frissonna.

\- Rien n'est certain, fit-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle se retourna, ôta ses lunettes et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Elle se sentit satisfaite en l'entendant gémir sous sa bouche. Ce fut le plus long et profond baiser qu'ils échangeaient, il les laissa éreintés et dans un état proche de l'extase.

\- Tu as raison, c'est sûrement le même rêve ! Dit-il dans sa gorge, les yeux rivés sur l'ouverture de son ravissant décolleté. Il en sourit béatement.

\- Bellissima, mi dulce amor ! Tu m'as ensorcelé ma diablesse ! Quel est ton secret pour être à chaque seconde plus belle, plus inoubliable, plus parfaite pour moi ?

\- Et de plus en plus amoureuse ! C'est ça mon secret, de t'aimer toujours davantage ! Je ne veux que te plaire à toi. Je voudrais faire disparaître de la planète tous les importuns, tous ceux qui nous empêchent de nous aimer pleinement !

\- Ton soupirant, ce vilain poisson pas frais, t'a encore importunée. J'ai vu et entendu, s'il recommence, je m'en chargerai, dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh ! Celui-là, je m'en fiche pas mal ! Ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais. Je voudrais… Elle eut un instant un regard perdu, qu'il n'ait jamais existé ! Je m'en veux tellement !

\- Candy, ne pense pas ça !

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, bouleversé par ses propos.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien n'est de ta faute ni de la mienne. Nous n'étions peut-être pas encore prêts à ça. Tu as tenté d'être heureuse, il n'y a rien de mal.

\- Mais je t'ai blessé et ça te blesse encore !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais blessé, je l'ai fait tout seul. Je sais ce que tu te reproches, il n'y a pas de raisons. Si je suis le premier dans ton cœur, le seul, c'est pour moi plus important que tout le reste. Tu es la seule au monde avec qui j'ai envie de lier mon existence, de tout partager. Nous sommes identiques, ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu aussi. C'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, pas une seule seconde. Même nos corps, au fond, n'ont jamais pu se défaire de ce lien.

Il avait exprimé ce qu'elle avait pensé une heure plus tôt. Ça effaça de son cœur ce moment de doute qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle le serra contre elle avec force.

\- Je t'aime tellement ! Je voudrais pouvoir tout te donner, tout de suite !

\- Tu m'en as déjà tant donné en si peu de temps ! Trop de bonheur en une fois pourrait me faire exploser !

Elle pouffa, il se dégagea doucement.

\- Viens ! J'ai commandé les petits déjeuners. Si tu ne vois pas d'objections à partager un bon café avec moi dans ma cabine ?

Elle rit encore.

\- Ce sera un plaisir ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim !

Dans les couloirs les ramenant à leurs cabines, ils croisèrent le couple que Candy avait rencontré à l'aller. A leur passage, la femme adopta un sourire mauvais et s'adressa à son mari d'une voix criarde pour être entendue d'eux.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit Charles, tu as vu avec qui elle est ? C'est sûrement encore une de ces actrices aux mœurs légères ou pire encore ! Quand on sait ce que cet homme fréquente !

Candy vit Terry blêmir et son visage devenir dur, son regard noir. Elle le retint avant qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter pour faire ravaler à la femme ses paroles.

\- Non, Terry ! Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Je me moque bien de l'opinion d'une femme jalouse, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de choses.

Il se calma en voyant ses yeux suppliants. Son regard et ses traits redevinrent doux.

\- Tu as raison. Cette mégère n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'une autre des nombreuses Elisa de ce monde, pleine de frustrations, incapable de se faire aimer car trop laide et trop méchante.

\- Pauvre Elisa ! dit-elle en riant. Si elle savait ce que tu penses d'elle ! Elle qui, fut un temps était amoureuse de toi !

Il fit une grimace de dégoût en ouvrant la porte de sa cabine et en la laissant entrer. Elle ôta son chapeau et ses lunettes qu'elle déposa sur un fauteuil.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que nous avons été séparés la première fois. Elle a passé son temps à te jalouser et à te faire du mal. Elle n'était pas fière quand je lui ai craché au visage avant de quitter le collège. Cette vipère et son lâche de frère ne m'inspireront jamais que du mépris.

\- En parlant de son frère, tu ne vas pas me croire si je te dis qu'après notre rupture, il s'était mis en tête de m'épouser. Il prétendait être amoureux de moi, c'était son nouveau caprice. Moi ! La fille d'écurie comme il disait, moi qui le détestais, il croyait que l'allais accepter ! Il a tout tenté pour y arriver. Après m'avoir fait renvoyer de l'hôpital Ste Johanna, m'interdire de retrouver un emploi dans un autre hôpital, il m'a tendu un piège en me donnant rendez-vous dans une maison isolée en se faisant passer pour toi. J'y suis allée sans réfléchir bien sûr, heureusement, je m'en suis échappée. J'ai escaladé la fenêtre, j'ai descendu le mur et la paroi de la falaise accrochée au lierre. Mais je suis tombée à l'eau, je suis rentrée à la nage. Ensuite, sa mère et la tante Elroy m'ont fait croire que c'était la volonté du grand-oncle William que j'épouse Daniel. C'est à ce moment qu'Albert est apparu au grand jour et il a ruiné leurs projets. Il n'avait évidemment jamais rien voulu de tel, Elroy et Sarah Legrand voulaient ainsi s'approprier la fortune et l'héritière des André, c'était avant qu'Anthony ne revienne. Cet idiot de Neil nous a menacés d'aller s'engager sur le front français si je ne l'épousais pas. Rien n'aurait pu m'y résoudre, même si c'était le dernier homme sur cette terre. Il n'y est jamais allé, il est bien trop peureux ! Il s'est contenté ensuite de m'envoyer régulièrement des fleurs, que je lui renvoyais sur-le-champ. Je le trouvais fréquemment sur mon chemin, ça a duré jusqu'au retour d'Anthony. Puis il s'est résigné, il s'est mis à fréquenter des gens louches, il a commencé à boire. Avant de partir de Chicago, il avait déjà évité deux fois la prison, sans Elroy et Albert, il y serait encore. Mais malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

 _« Quoi qu'on te fasse, tu pardonnes toujours ! Si Dieu existe, qu'il soit remercié pour avoir crée un être aussi parfait, conjuguant la beauté, la générosité, l'intelligence, l'esprit et de multiples talents. Elle est une œuvre d'art à l'état pur, un joyau qui mérite d'être exposé à la lumière et aux yeux de tous, libre et épanouie et pas enfermée dans une cage, même dorée. »_

\- A l'époque, reprit-elle, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. Avec le recul ça me fait sourire.

Elle rit encore, il quitta sa méditation.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à ce que cet imbécile t'ait fait courir le risque de te blesser ou pire encore, en t'obligeant à sauter par une fenêtre !

\- Bah ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui pour faire des choses risquées et je m'en suis toujours sortie. N'oublie pas que j'ai été mademoiselle ouistiti, ce garçon manqué, toujours dans les arbres, la reine du lasso et la meilleure grimpeuse à la corde du collège St Paul, fit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu n'as plus grand chose en commun avec un garçon manqué aujourd'hui ! répondit-il en croquant dans la biscotte qu'elle lui avait beurrée.

\- Non, mais même si ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité, je pense que je saurai encore faire toutes ces choses. Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir grimper aux arbres, ma colline me manque !

 _« Bientôt tu la reverras mon amour ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver. C'est un miracle d'avoir trouvé cet endroit, cette maison idéale pour nous deux. Demain, elle ne sera plus habitée uniquement par ton souvenir, tu y vivras vraiment, avec moi, pour toujours ! »_

\- Nous irons prochainement grimper aux arbres tous les deux, dit-il d'un merveilleux sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Je pense à une chose, je ne sais même pas où tu vis !

 _« Décidément, nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais il faut que ça reste une surprise. Je t'y emmènerai au moment venu. »_

Il prit un ton évasif.

\- J'habite au nord de New York, dans une maison que j'ai achetée l'an dernier.

\- Dans les quartiers résidentiels ?

\- L'argent a au moins un avantage, celui de pouvoir s'offrir le silence et la tranquillité d'esprit.

\- Elle est belle ?

\- C'est une maison comme une autre.

\- Mais…

\- Tu me donnes une autre biscotte ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais dis-moi, est-elle grande ?

\- Suffisamment.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant se plonger dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café comme si celle-ci était un objet d'art. Elle lui tendit sa biscotte, qu'il croqua lentement.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, dis-le simplement, je comprendrai !

Il la regarda et décela une ombre de tristesse sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me gêne d'en parler ? demanda-t-il finalement, ne supportant pas de la voir attristée.

\- Parce que Susanna y a vécu.

\- Elle n'a jamais habité dans cette maison ! Pour le court temps où nous avons partagé un toit, elle et moi, c'était dans l'appartement où elle vit toujours, à Manhattan !

Elle fut surprise par son ton sec, il semblait vexé qu'elle ait pu penser ça.

\- Terry ! Je suis désolée ! Mais tu m'as dit que tu l'avais achetée l'année dernière alors…

Il vit son désarroi et s'en voulut. Son début de mauvaise humeur retomba immédiatement. Il lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- Chérie, j'ai bien l'intention de t'y emmener bientôt dans cette maison et aussi que tu y restes pour toujours avec moi. Je voudrais juste que ça reste une surprise, tu comprendras pourquoi quand ce jour viendra.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravageur. Il la fit se lever en la tirant par la main et l'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux imaginer, mon bel ange.

Elle le contempla avec tant d'adoration dans les yeux qu'il se dit que finalement, si, elle pouvait l'imaginer puisque c'était réciproque. Leur nouveau baiser eut encore un nouvel arôme, celui de l'entière confiance en leur amour, que rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais faire douter.

Ils furent interrompus par le maître d'hôtel qui vint récupérer les plateaux. Elle quitta avec regrets l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux au monde et où ses sens l'emmenaient vers des lieux inconnus et merveilleux. Elle regarda le lit, se souvenant de la vision céleste qui l'avait laissée dans un état inimaginable quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se mit à rêvasser.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que nous retournions sur le pont pour voir les rivages de la ville ? A cette heure, on doit longer les plages de Coney Island, le bateau rentrera à quai vers midi. Nous y déjeunerons avant de partir.

Elle sursauta, revenant à la réalité, les joues roses. Heureusement, elle lui tournait le dos, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Je préfère rester ici, loin des autres. Sauf si tu veux y aller.

\- Pour moi, le spectacle est beaucoup plus intéressant ici, dit-il d'une voix séductrice qui la grisa. De toute façon, je connais New York par cœur. Elle ne sera jamais vraiment la première dans ton cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle le deviendra bientôt. J'ai le temps maintenant pour la découvrir et l'apprécier. Les hivers y sont très rigoureux mais l'été qui s'annonce semble prometteur. Même si l'Indiana restera toujours ma terre natale avec une place particulière dans mon cœur et l'Illinois ma terre d'adoption, je ne pourrai plus jamais y vivre puisque tu n'y es pas. Et j'aurais aussi beaucoup de mal à me passer de Dothy et de sa manie de se mêler de la vie des autres, fit-elle en riant.

Il s'avança derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Sainte Dothy a ma gratitude éternelle, elle aura désormais toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Quel est son rêve secret ?

\- Quelque chose que ni toi ni moi ne pourront lui offrir malheureusement. Le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé et qu'elle avait épousé, l'a abandonnée seule, enceinte, après lui avoir dérobé ses économies. Elle a du s'user à la tâche pour s'en sortir et en a perdu son enfant. Depuis, elle n'arrive plus à ouvrir son cœur à un homme mais elle rêve secrètement à ce que ce soit à nouveau possible.

\- Et Philippe ? Ils semblent bien s'entendre.

\- Mais elle ne l'aime pas ! Et elle pense qu'il est trop jeune pour elle.

\- Elle n'a quand même pas décidé de sortir avec lui juste pour pouvoir m'approcher ?

\- Dothy ne ferait jamais quelque chose sans avoir l'envie de le faire. Non, il lui plaisait forcément mais ce ne sera pas lui qui lui fera redécouvrir l'amour et la confiance en elle. Et plus le temps passe, et moins elle y croit. A trente-cinq ans, bien qu'elle en paraisse beaucoup moins, elle arrive à un âge où, pour une femme, certains rêves commencent à devenir de plus en plus inaccessibles. Nous ne pouvons que prier très fort pour que ça arrive.

\- Il doit bien exister dans le monde quelqu'un qui a ce pouvoir ! On le trouvera, même si on doit retourner toute la planète pour cela.

\- Tu as raison, nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour lui trouver son Roméo à notre cher ange gardien. Elle sera elle aussi bientôt heureuse où je ne m'appelle plus Candy !

\- Bien parlé ! Bon, puisque nous ne bougeons pas d'ici, permets-moi d'ôter cette veste et cette cravate. Il fait chaud dans ses cabines ! Cette nuit, déjà, j'ai failli étouffer avec l'édredon dont tu m'as enveloppé, je me suis réveillé en nage !

\- Désolée, j'avais peur que tu aies froid et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. C'est pour ça que tu…

Elle se tut brusquement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu à demi nu et prit conscience de sa bévue. Elle s'empourpra.

\- Que je, quoi ?

\- Que … Que tu as regagné ta chambre, se rattrapa-t-elle.

\- Oui, en effet.

Il l'observa en coin, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était détournée brusquement de son regard, semblant maintenant contempler un bouquet de fleurs. Elle en caressa les pétales de ses doigts tremblants. Il se souvint :

 _« Il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il s'était réveillé tôt et se complaisait à continuer ce merveilleux rêve, celui qu'il avait fait si souvent mais sans pouvoir y mettre une image actuelle. Et tellement frustrant au réveil en pensant qu'il était irréalisable. Aujourd'hui, l'objet de son rêve secret avait un visage adulte et un corps dont il ne connaissait pas encore tous les délices mais qu'il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer. Un corps au sommet de son épanouissement, plein de courbes sensuelles et voluptueuses, un corps de rêve. Puis il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur lui envahir le cœur. C'était étrange mais il avait remarqué depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, cette sensation revenait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, après une courte ou longue séparation. Et il était presque certain qu'elle aussi connaissait cette même sensation. Mais cette fois, en plus de cette douce chaleur, il sentit son dos le brûler comme si le regard qu'elle posait sur lui le marquait au fer rouge tout le long de la trajectoire de ses yeux. Tout son corps se mit à le brûler, c'était à la fois jouissif et insupportable. Puis il décela de son ouïe fine la respiration de son adorée devenir de plus en plus rapide et saccadée, elle haletait presque. Il se sentit alors au point de rupture de tout ce qu'il s'était promis jusqu'alors. Encore quelques secondes et il allait la supplier de le rejoindre afin d'apaiser ce feu ou de l'aggraver. Son désir si violent, presque bestial, qu'il ressentait en elle, qu'il pouvait entendre, le mit dans un état proche de la folie. Totalement vaincu, prêt à se livrer tel un esclave, à se soumettre à toutes ses exigences. Son désir à lui, nourri par les rêves érotiques qu'il venait de faire en était décuplé par mille. Il eut pourtant encore un instant de conscience. Il s'était engagé à ne pas la toucher plus avant qu'elle ne soit libre, sans culpabilités supplémentaires. Il ne pouvait pas décider plus pour elle, alors il fit quelque chose qui soit, la ferait accourir dans ses bras, soit, la ferait fuir, à condition que son désir ne soit pas plus fort que sa peur de ne plus se respecter. Il prit le risque, se retourna lentement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir et d'entendre le froufrou de sa robe de chambre de dentelles blanches, elle avait fui. Il en fut malgré tout soulagé et essaya de ramener le calme en son corps et en son esprit. Puis il fit un retour sur sa vie sans y trouver une expérience équivalente ni même s'en rapprochant._

 _Il avait bien conscience de plaire assez facilement aux femmes, à une certaine sorte de femmes surtout, il l'avait toujours su sans en ressentir jamais ni gloire ni profond plaisir. Après quelques expériences d'initiation en Angleterre avec certaines bonnes complaisantes de son père, il l'avait rencontrée elle, et dans les années qui précédèrent leur séparation, il s'était abstenu de toutes expériences nouvelles, il ne pensait qu'à elle, alors trop jeune pour vivre ce genre de relations. Mais ça lui suffisait puisqu'il pensait qu'elle allait devenir son épouse. Il voulait lui rester fidèle et ça n'était pas si difficile. Puis il y eut Susanna, ça avait été l'enfer de pouvoir l'approcher, il avait du se saouler pour arriver à imaginer que ce n'était pas elle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mais c'est aussi à cause de cette trop grande ivresse qu'il avait laissé échapper son secret. Il n'y eut pas d'autres tentatives avec elle, c'était impossible pour lui et ça l'était aussi devenu pour elle. Son humiliation avait vaincu l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il en avait ressenti une immense honte mais surtout un profond soulagement. Puis il y eut cette période où il était à nouveau parfois confiant en l'avenir, un autre avenir avec Candy, et à d'autres moments, empli de doutes et en proie au désespoir. Deux années étaient passées, deux ans où il avait du se passer plein de choses pour elle, des choses mauvaises pour lui. Pendant ces périodes de doute, il s'était contenté de satisfaire ses besoins au hasard des rencontres, toujours marié à Susanna, mais ne ressentant aucune culpabilité à la tromper. Puis il y eut ce moment épouvantable où il apprit l'union de Candy avec celui qu'elle aimait tant, croyait-il alors. Et pour essayer à nouveau de l'oublier, il s'était jeté dans les bras de toutes celles, désireuses de se donner à lui. Jamais l'amour ne fut au rendez-vous. Avec toutes, et il y en eut beaucoup et de toutes sortes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était elle qu'il avait dans les bras. Alors il cessa de vouloir l'oublier et ne soulagea plus ses ardeurs désormais, qu'avec des filles faciles et des professionnelles de l'amour. Avec elles, c'était clair dès le début. Elles n'attendaient rien d'autre de lui que ce qu'il pouvait leur donner. C'était leur métier et il les payait généreusement pour cela. Il détestait plus que tout l'idée qu'une autre femme vienne encore troubler son unique amour et ses précieux souvenirs en prétendant à des engagements qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'honorer. Il répugnait à l'idée qu'une de ses « conquêtes » vienne lui revendiquer des titres de paternité pour un enfant non désiré. Au temps où il était heureux, il avait caressé le rêve de bâtir une famille avec celle qu'il aimait, il était impensable d'y songer avec une autre, une qu'il n'aimait pas. Il était bien résolu à ne jamais avoir d'enfants et ne plus jamais se marier._

 _Parmi les filles de joie qu'il avait « fréquenté », il y en avait eu une à part des autres. Elle s'appelait Emma. Elle était drôle et piquante. Par certains côtés, c'était celle qui ressemblait le plus à Candy. Avec elle, s'était installée au fil des mois, une amitié particulière. Il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux, cela leur était impossible à tous les deux. Emma prenait la vie comme un jeu, rien n'avait d'importance, rien ne pouvait l'attrister. Elle se donnait autant pour l'argent que pour le plaisir, c'était sa nature. Mais elle savait aussi écouter les désirs secrets de ses clients. Elle avait su jouer son rôle à la perfection, sans arrières pensées, sans le prendre pour un cinglé. Il y a deux jours, il était allé la voir une dernière fois, pour seulement lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Elle n'avait posé aucune question, elle lui avait souri gentiment, avait émis un sifflement en voyant la liasse de billets qu'il posa sur sa commode et lui avait dit avant qu'il parte :_

 _\- Sois heureux mon ami ! Et s'il t'arrive encore parfois de songer à Emma, pense que je me suis sentie très fière que tu m'aies un peu plus préférée que les autres. Crois-moi, elle a beaucoup de chance d'être aimée ainsi !_

 _Puis il avait regardé une dernière fois son petit visage plein de malice et il était parti sans regrets, sans tristesse et sans joie._

 _Il n'était plus question désormais d'avoir une autre fille que Candy dans les bras. Il n'était pas encore certain alors qu'elle allait à nouveau lui faire confiance et envisager un autre avenir avec lui, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait encore et cela suffisait à vouloir à nouveau lui être fidèle. Et sur le pont du bateau, quand elle lui avait avoué son profond amour et sa décision de lui appartenir totalement, ses espoirs s'étaient transformés en bonheur absolu. Depuis, il ne faisait que se renforcer à chaque minute et il savait en plus qu'elle le désirait autant qu'il la désirait. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire même si ça rendait de plus en plus dangereux chaque nouveau contact dont ils ne pouvaient se passer très longtemps. Mais c'était si enivrant et faisait grandir leur passion qui promettait un moment explosif quand l'heure arriverait. »_

Il la contemplait toujours avec adoration, il avait déjà tant de nouveaux souvenirs gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire, il en voulait davantage encore, jusqu'à en être gavé. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle s'alanguit immédiatement contre lui, c'était devenu instinctif.

\- Terry ?

\- Oui, mon amour ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ?

Il sourit en respirant sa chevelure.

\- Tout et rien. Tu es juste la seule faite pour moi et j'en ai la conviction absolue depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard sur le pont du Mauritania. C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, non ? Le genre de choses qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie, réservé seulement à ceux qui ont beaucoup d'amour enfoui dans leur cœur et qui en ouvrent la porte tellement grand qu'il ne reste plus rien à donner à quiconque.

\- Mais, parfois l'amour meurt !

\- L'amour se nourrit de celui de l'autre. Il meurt peu à peu s'il est à sens unique. Je m'en veux d'avoir douté du tien. Puisque le mien n'a jamais perdu de sa force, j'aurai du comprendre que c'était parce que le tien continuait à l'alimenter. J'ai été aveuglé par les apparences mais ça n'arrivera plus. Tant que tu m'aimeras, je t'aimerai.

\- Alors, ça durera toujours !

\- Oui, toujours mon ange !

Elle se retourna et se serra très fort contre lui. Si fort, qu'à travers sa fine chemise de soie blanche, il sentit ses seins et son ventre épouser son torse. C'était un délice, un nouveau souvenir, et encore une explosion de sensations nouvelles quand ses douces lèvres se mirent à papillonner sur sa gorge et ses mains à caresser ses épaules et son dos. Comme quand elle l'avait laissé un peu explorer son corps la veille sur le pont, il se sentit incapable de la repousser. Il réussit néanmoins à s'interdire de la caresser aussi. S'il le faisait, cela en serait fini de ses résolutions. Il ne se promettait pourtant pas d'y arriver si cette situation se prolongeait trop longtemps. Son esprit arrivait encore à résister mais son corps le trahissait déjà beaucoup trop. La torture qu'elle lui faisait subir amplifia lorsque sa bouche fit sauter les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et s'écrasa sur sa poitrine à demi nue. Elle se mit à gémir et plaqua son bas ventre contre le sien.

\- Candy ! Arrête ! Je ne pourrai plus empêcher…

Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Sa bouche glissait dangereusement, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la repousser violemment. Il avait visé le lit et elle y atterrit. Elle eut un instant de surprise, puis la frayeur apparut sur son visage ravagé par le désir. Et quand elle croisa à nouveau ses yeux, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, le désespoir la submergea. Elle fut envahie par la honte et se mit à pleurer comme une petite fille en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il la laissa se calmer seule, il devait d'abord refroidir le feu qui l'embrasait. Il partit dans la salle de bain et vit dans le miroir qu'il était plus blanc qu'un linge. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, tout le brûlait. Il s'aspergea longuement le visage d'eau fraîche, reboutonna sa chemise et attendit que ça passe. Quand il regagna la chambre, elle semblait calmée. Elle était allongée sur le côté, recroquevillée, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu dois me détester et je me déteste aussi !

\- Te détester ? Moi ? J'en suis incapable, je t'aime beaucoup trop !

\- Tu ne devrais pas, je me suis conduite comme une…

\- Comme une femme amoureuse qui ne maîtrise pas encore bien la force de ses désirs ! Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

\- Si Terry. Parce que le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas qu'à ce moment là je me fichais pas mal de trahir davantage le nom que je porte encore. Ceci, il y a longtemps que je l'ai fait de toute façon. Je l'ai fait bien avant de te revoir, depuis pratiquement le début de mon mariage. A chaque fois qu'il a voulu… Je l'ai fait en pensées.

Il ne fut même pas étonné de son aveu, il s'en doutait même depuis la veille. Elle poursuivit :

\- Je l'ai trompé depuis le début. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence aujourd'hui, cela m'est désormais égal. Le serment que j'ai prononcé à l'église, à peine dit, je savais déjà que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Jurer d'aimer et d'être fidèle à quelqu'un que je savais très bien ne pas aimer ainsi, quelqu'un à qui il m'a toujours été impossible de dire je t'aime, ça n'avait pas de sens ! J'ai préféré être fidèle jusque dans mes pensées secrètes à celui que j'aimais vraiment, le seul à jamais, à toi ! Non, Terry, le pire, la seule chose qui m'a empêchée depuis hier de me donner à toi, c'est quelque chose de dénué de scrupules, la seule raison qui interdise à une femme de s'offrir à un homme, le fait qu'elle se trouve dans une période où cela n'est pas possible. C'est aussi simple et aussi ridicule que ça. C'est de cela que j'ai honte.

\- Il ne faut pas non plus. Tu sais, pour moi aussi c'est tout nouveau. Je ne contrôle pas encore bien mes émotions moi non plus. Tu t'en es aperçue hier sur le pont. Nous n'allons quand même pas avoir honte de nous aimer autant !

\- Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer plus que tout, Terry, seulement de te provoquer sans cesse alors que je n'en ai pas le droit !

\- Qui a dit que tu n'en avais pas le droit ? Certainement pas moi. Nous apprenons à nous connaître autrement, nous en faisons trop ou pas assez, nous faisons des erreurs, peu importe. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Savoir que ton désir est aussi fort que le mien me rend fier et heureux. Même s'il n'y aura jamais que cela dans notre relation, c'est tout de même important aussi. Je suis très flatté de l'intérêt que tu me portes.

\- C'est une chose qui doit t'être coutumière qu'une femme te trouve à son goût, il doit y en avoir des multitudes.

\- Une seule que j'aime, la seule à me connaître vraiment et qui je crois ne m'aime pas pour ce que je représente mais pour ce que je suis.

\- Oh ! Bien entendu Terry ! N'en doute jamais !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Alors, arrête de t'en vouloir pour rien. La seule chose qui me blesse c'est de te voir peinée. Fais-moi un beau sourire !

Elle lui offrit le plus beau et le plus étincelant qu'elle put, il en fit de même.

\- Terry ! Comment fais-tu pour être si parfait ?

Il rit.

\- Moi ? Parfait ? As-tu oublié l'époque où tu n'arrêtais pas de me reprocher mon impossible caractère ? Tout le monde le pense toujours d'ailleurs, moi y compris.

\- Tu es parfait pour moi, tu l'as toujours été en fait.

\- Tu l'es aussi pour moi. Alors tout va pour le mieux ma taches de son ?

\- Oui mon amour.

\- Bien. Maintenant, raconte-moi quelles sont les choses les plus risquées que tu aies faites ?

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- De plus risquées ? Laisse-moi chercher. Peut-être, quand je me suis enfuie de la maison Pony, à six ans et que j'ai failli me noyer dans le lac Michigan. J'étais dans une barque qui se dirigeait vers les rapides. C'est Albert qui m'a sauvé la vie, ce fut notre première rencontre sous cette identité. Mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà raconté non ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle réfléchit à nouveau.

\- Ou peut-être quand je suis descendue, une valise à la main, d'une tour de soixante mètres de haut, à l'aide d'une corde. C'était encore un coup de mes affreux cousins. J'avais passé tout un dimanche dans la propriété d'Elroy avec Archibald, Alistair et Annie. Annie et moi avions dormi dans une cabane dans un arbre. Au matin, sa valise avait disparu. Neil l'avait transportée tout en haut de la tour. J'y suis montée, il a du me suivre et m'a enfermée là haut. Cela me semblait réalisable de descendre par la fenêtre mais ça a été assez difficile à cause de la valise. Pourtant, je n'ai pas voulu la lâcher. Et puis un jeune médecin militaire est venu à mon aide et nous sommes redescendus ensemble. Ensuite, il m'a fait danser, Elisa en était verte de jalousie. Puis il a été appelé sur le front, je ne l'ai jamais revu.

\- Quand était-ce ?

Elle sentit en lui une légère pointe de jalousie, ça l'amusa.

\- J'étais déjà élève infirmière à l'hôpital Ste Johanna. C'était quelques jours avant que tu viennes jouer le roi Lear à Chicago.

\- Et il était beau ce médecin militaire ?

\- Assez.

Elle sourit devant son air contrarié.

\- C'était un camarade, j'ai seulement dansé avec lui.

\- On sait où tout ça peut parfois mener, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Terrence Grandchester, mon chéri. En plus, tu imagines comme ça aurait fini s'il s'était permis ça ! Non, trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère sincèrement qu'il aura survécu à cette affreuse guerre. Alistair lui, n'en est jamais revenu. Patricia, sa fiancée, en a été tellement malheureuse qu'elle est finalement rentrée dans les ordres. On l'appelle Sœur Cécile maintenant. Moi je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela. Je n'ai jamais été férue de religion, au grand désespoir de Sœur Maria et l'idée d'être enfermée dans un couvent ne me dit rien du tout.

\- Sœur Candy, priez pour moi car je suis un grand pécheur qui ne croit ni en Dieu ni en diable.

\- Moi j'y crois tout de même. Quand il m'est arrivé de mettre un enfant au monde, j'y crois. Quand un patient guérit d'une grave maladie, j'y crois. Quand je vois briller le soleil, j'y crois. Et quand je te vois aujourd'hui devant moi, j'ai encore plus envie d'y croire. Peu importe comment on l'appelle, Dieu ou autre chose, je crois en cette force qui nous pousse vers notre destinée.

\- C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il très sérieusement et même un peu ému. C'est ce qui devrait être dit dans les églises au lieu de nous servir leurs fadaises sur la damnation éternelle ou leur paradis de pacotille.

\- Chacun est libre de croire en ce qu'il veut ou en rien. Si la religion peut aider certains, pourquoi pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'on nous prêche les mêmes sermons depuis deux mille ans. Pour nous, les femmes, nous en sommes toujours au même point. Nous serions responsables de tous les malheurs du monde pour avoir mangé une pomme, c'est ridicule !

\- Ça a été inventé par des hommes pour leur permettre de confiner les femmes sous leur domination. De tous temps, les hommes ont toujours eu peur des femmes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles seules ont le pouvoir de donner la vie. J'aimerais qu'un jour il y ait une femme à la tête de ce pays. Je ne sais si elle ferait mieux qu'un homme mais si elle pouvait déjà nous éviter une nouvelle guerre, ce serait quand même formidable.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas contre le vote des femmes ?

\- Les femmes sont égales aux hommes. Elles doivent prendre leurs décisions seules, mariées ou pas.

\- J'ai signé la pétition pour le droit de vote des femmes.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle songea à cette soirée chez les Bradley, où son mari s'était montré d'accord à tous points de vue avec son patron, elle, fulminait intérieurement. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Tu sais, ce Bradley, c'est vraiment un sombre crétin. Il ne partage pas du tout ton avis. Sa femme non plus, d'ailleurs. J'ai passé chez eux la plus ennuyeuse soirée de ma vie. Je me suis retenue de lui jeter mon verre à la figure quand il a dit que les femmes battues n'avaient que ce qu'elles méritent puisqu'elles n'étaient pas capables de satisfaire leurs maris. Enfin, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on parle de lui, parle-moi plutôt de toi, de tout ce que j'ignore encore. Éblouis-moi davantage.

\- Mon enfance n'a rien d'éblouissant, c'est celle d'un petit garçon triste et solitaire mais si tu veux l'entendre, commençons par le commencement :

\- Je suis né le vingt-huit janvier 1897, il y a vingt-deux ans, ici à New York, à l'hôpital Bellevue…

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle fut émerveillée en voyant la Buick limousine qui allait la ramener chez elle. Pas comme quelqu'un qui y verrait le symbole du luxe et de la puissance, non, comme une petite fille devant un nouveau jouet, curieuse et naïve.

\- Je m'en sers pour traverser le pays de ville en ville lors des tournées. C'est pratique pour y dormir et je n'ai pas à conduire moi-même. Oui, il y a aussi un bar.

Elle regardait et touchait à tout en riant.

\- Les vitres sont teintées, personne ne peut nous voir. Même le chauffeur et il ne nous entend pas non plus.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, si on ne hurle pas. Il m'entendra si j'ouvre cette petite lucarne. Tu te doutes bien que passer inaperçu soit une priorité pour moi. En dehors des représentations théâtrales, je ne tolère pas d'être importuné dans ma vie privée. J'ai réussi à m'entendre avec la plupart des journalistes. Je leur accorde un article quand je le juge nécessaire, sous condition qu'ils me fichent la paix le reste du temps. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'y sont tenus à part une certaine presse à scandales, mais ma vie ne doit pas leur sembler bien intéressante ces derniers temps.

Il se tut soudainement. Il sentit en lui l'angoisse de leur proche séparation revenir. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer mais avec elle, il était incapable de cacher ses émotions, la seule au monde avec qui il ne pouvait tricher. Elle le devina immédiatement.

\- Terry, promets-moi de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne ferai que l'aller et retour. Dès revenue, je te le ferai savoir. Ne pense qu'à ta pièce et n'oublie pas que cette fois, je serai avec toi pour la première et que je compte bien la voir en entier ce coup ci.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu diras à James Garner de prévenir le docteur Richard de mon absence pour quelques jours à la clinique. Il est inutile que je le fasse moi-même.

Il sourit encore et lui tendit une carte.

\- C'est mon téléphone personnel et celui du théâtre. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

\- Tout se passera bien mon amour. Ah ! J'allais oublier.

Elle ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit un porte photos.

\- C'est pour toi. La photo date d'il y a deux jours et j'avais gardé une mèche de mes cheveux quand je les ai fait couper.

Il y jeta un œil tendre et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Il ne me quittera plus, comme l'harmonica.

La voiture stoppa à l'angle de la rue où elle résidait. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être vue par ses voisins sortant d'une limousine, là encore il l'avait deviné pour elle.

Elle le regardait et il la regardait. Chacun cherchant à graver cette dernière image dans leur cœur. Puis il la prit dans ses bras pour un dernier et long baiser qui leur fit mal mais aussi empreint de nouveaux espoirs. Il frappa ensuite contre la vitre du chauffeur. Celui-ci sortit chercher le sac de la jeune femme dans le coffre et lui ouvrit la portière.

\- Terry, n'oublie pas que je t'aime murmura-t-elle en lâchant sa main.

\- Candy, reviens-moi vite, je suis perdu sans toi ! Je t'aime aussi.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la voiture qui redémarrait. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir mais elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle lui envoya un dernier baiser et repartit vers sa vie actuelle qui allait bientôt devenir son passé.

 _Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapter 6

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 6 « Changements de route »**

Elle arriva à la gare de Philadelphie vers dix heures, après trois heures de train où elle avait passé le temps en lisant entièrement un exemplaire de Cyrano de Bergerac qu'elle avait acheté dans la semaine précédente. Elle avait souri intérieurement aux passages des vers que Terry lui avait déclamé pour elle seule, sa voix profonde résonnait encore dans sa tête, l'imaginant dans son costume, magnifique comme toujours. Elle prit un taxi qui la conduisit à l'hôtel où son mari séjournait. Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée calme et déterminée, mais à l'approche de ce face à face qui allait avoir lieu, des explications qu'elle devrait lui fournir, la nervosité la gagna peu à peu. Elle respira un bon coup en franchissant le hall de l'hôtel.

\- Bonjour, je suis madame Brown. Mon mari occupe une chambre dans cet hôtel, j'aimerais le voir. Je sais qu'il ne m'attend pas mais je dois lui parler d'urgence.

L'homme à l'accueil la regarda brièvement puis il consulta son registre.

\- Effectivement madame. Monsieur Brown occupe la suite 24. Je vais le prévenir de votre venue.

\- C'est inutile monsieur. Je lui ferai savoir moi-même, je voudrais lui faire une surprise.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement vers l'escalier avant que l'homme n'essaie de la retenir. Elle eut le temps de le voir blêmir mais elle gravissait déjà l'escalier quand celui-ci s'empara du téléphone. Elle avait eu un pressentiment en voyant le réceptionniste pâlir, quelque chose qui lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Elle frappa fort à la porte 24. Le brouhaha qu'elle perçut la confina dans ses certitudes. Il mit un temps très long à lui ouvrir. Quand il le fit, elle le trouva mal coiffé et apparemment rhabillé à la hâte. Elle lui sourit néanmoins, c'était plutôt un soulagement pour elle de savoir qu'il lui était infidèle.

\- Bonjour Anthony ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de ma visite mais j'ai à te parler d'urgence. Puis-je entrer ?

Il la regarda l'air ahuri et très embarrassé.

\- C'est que… je me suis couché tard et… c'est un peu le désordre.

Elle le poussa et pénétra d'un pas ferme dans la suite. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et se dirigea vers une porte où il lui avait semblé percevoir des bruits. C'était celle de la salle de bain. Elle se retrouva face à une jeune femme brune assez jolie, en train de se rhabiller.

\- Du désordre ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Bonjour mademoiselle, finissez de vous vêtir et veuillez quitter cette chambre s'il vous plaît, j'ai à parler à monsieur Brown !

Celle-ci obéit sans rien dire, rougissante et nerveuse, puis sortit précipitamment.

\- Candy, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

\- Anthony, avant que tu n'entres dans des explications que je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre, laisse-moi d'abord te dire que ça m'est complètement égal que tu couches avec cette fille, avec celle-là ou n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire.

\- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé un accident ou…

\- Non, il n'est rien arrivé de grave à personne, ni à moi d'ailleurs. Je vais très bien, on ne peut mieux même. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour t'annoncer que je vais demander le divorce et cela le plus vite possible.

\- Tu veux divorcer ?

Sur son visage elle vit une vive surprise mais nulle trace de souffrance ni même de déception. Elle fut rassurée et poursuivit :

\- Oui Anthony. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de ce que je viens de constater ici pour argumenter mes raisons de le vouloir puisque je l'ai décidé depuis plusieurs jours. Non, je voudrais essayer d'être sincère avec toi, enfin sincère. Je veux divorcer parce que je ne t'aime pas tel qu'il faudrait, parce que je n'ai jamais pu y arriver. J'ai essayé mais… c'est impossible !

Il la regarda avec profondeur, soupira très fort et s'assit dans le canapé en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne dit rien.

\- Anthony, pardonne-moi d'être aussi brutale mais… je ne peux plus supporter le mensonge dans lequel nous vivons.

Il releva la tête. Son visage était un peu plus pâle mais il paraissait calme.

\- Notre mariage ne serait qu'un mensonge ?

\- Réponds-moi franchement ! M'aimes-tu ? M'as-tu jamais aimée ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que je t'aime… à ma façon. Je sais que je ne me suis pas vraiment comporté comme un mari aimant et compréhensif avec toi, je suis incapable de te rendre heureuse mais… tu m'es très chère !

\- Alors pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, tu es très malheureuse avec moi ?

Elle le vit alors d'une autre manière, il semblait triste.

\- L'inverse est vrai aussi Anthony, je ne te rends pas heureux moi non plus. N'imagine pas que tu sois le seul responsable, je le suis même beaucoup plus que toi. Anthony, je n'ai jamais pu t'aimer parce que… j'en ai toujours aimé un autre, que j'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard dernièrement et… nous voulons tous deux pouvoir vivre ensemble.

L'étonnement qui se lisait maintenant sur son visage prouvait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à cela.

\- Tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre quand tu as accepté de m'épouser, tu l'aimes toujours et tu l'as retrouvé à New York ?

\- Oui Anthony.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'épouser ?

Il avait parlé plus fermement mais aucune colère ne se lisait en lui, juste une profonde perplexité.

\- Il venait d'en épouser une autre.

\- Et tu as continué à l'aimer ?

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le devoir l'y a obligé mais ça n'a pas marché entre eux, il vient de divorcer et…

\- Si tu me disais qui est-ce, ce serait peut-être plus clair. Il me vient une vague idée mais j'aimerais en être certain. Est-ce que je le connais ?

\- Oui, il est célèbre, dit-elle sans sourciller.

\- Quelqu'un de célèbre ? Un acteur ?

Elle ne broncha pas en voyant par son regard plus sévère qu'il avait deviné.

\- Celui avec qui tu as été au collège en Angleterre ? Celui qui n'était pas vraiment un ami pour toi ? Réponds ?

\- Oui Anthony, c'est Terrence Grandchester !

Elle ressentit un profond soulagement malgré le rire un peu hystérique qui s'était emparé d'Anthony.

\- Terrence Grandchester, par exemple ! Ma femme est la maîtresse de Terrence Grandchester, ce bellâtre dépravé !

\- Anthony ! Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter et je ne suis pas sa maîtresse ! Je voudrais faire les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Dans l'ordre ou pas, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire de toi à part sa maîtresse ? Il va te mettre dans son lit et quand il en aura assez il te jettera comme les autres, comme il a fait avec sa femme et ses innombrables maîtresses !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Anthony, il tient à m'épouser.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a fait croire ce beau parleur et tu as marché toi aussi ! C'est un acteur, sa vie n'est qu'une immense pièce de théâtre. Il joue, il ne sait faire que ça. Il est incapable d'aimer, crois-moi ! Il n'a pas cessé de tromper son ex-femme, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a fichu à la porte ! Je parie qu'il a oublié de te dire que c'est moi qui me suis occupé de son divorce ce sale enfoiré !

\- Je sais cela Anthony, répondit-elle d'une voix incisive de tant d'aigreur. Je sais très bien qui il est, je sais tout sur lui. Inutile de te rabaisser en essayant de le salir à mes yeux. Tu perds ton temps, j'en sais plus sur lui que n'importe qui dans ce monde !

Son ton assuré et son regard froid et déterminé le désarçonna, il eut l'impression d'avoir une étrangère en face de lui. Il prit le temps de repenser à cette rencontre voulue par l'acteur, il comprit maintenant ses paroles mystérieuses, il se radoucit pour reprendre la parole.

\- Peut-être au fond. Peut-être que toi il t'aime vraiment. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je n'ai même pas l'excuse de la jalousie ! Tu as raison Candy, je n'arrive pas à être jaloux, c'est donc que je ne t'aime pas tel que je le devrais !

\- Anthony, je ne te reproche pas de ne pas m'aimer mais dis-moi pourquoi as-tu voulu m'épouser ?

Il soupira en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu me plaisais toujours énormément, beaucoup trop peut-être pour n'avoir pas alors su différencier l'amour et le désir. Et puis, j'ai pensé que puisque je t'avais beaucoup aimée pendant ma jeunesse, que j'avais même fait le projet de t'avoir pour épouse avant mon accident, il était donc naturel de réaliser mes rêves d'enfant. Et je te trouvais parfaite pour m'aider à démarrer ma carrière, une belle et douce épouse pour un jeune avocat, c'est un atout non négligeable. J'ai du oublier qui tu étais vraiment ! Finit-il d'un soupir.

\- Une simple orpheline ?

\- Non, Candy ! Crois-moi, ça n'a jamais eu aucune importance que tu sois née pauvre et orpheline. Non, ce que j'ai oublié c'est ton caractère beaucoup trop indépendant, trop rebelle. Ça me plaisait en étant plus jeune mais l'homme que je suis maintenant aspirait à une épouse plus solidaire de la réussite de son mari et de ses désirs. Mais inutile de revenir là dessus, je sais ce que tu penses de mes ambitions, quelle importance désormais. Enfin, il y a une autre raison à ce que je te demande de m'épouser, c'est d'ailleurs la première raison, celle aussi qui m'a décidé à revenir à Chicago. Je ne voulais jamais avoir à te le dire mais je voudrais moi aussi être sincère pour une fois. J'espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas, il a cru bien faire. A sa dernière visite en France, mon oncle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi à sa place pour pouvoir retourner tranquille en Afrique. Il te trouvait trop solitaire et triste. Il m'a vaguement raconté qu'une histoire ancienne t'avait beaucoup peinée, que la mort d'Alistair t'avait fragilisée, il craignait aussi que la famille Legrand, surtout Daniel, ne tente à nouveau de te causer des tourments, il ne s'est décidé à retourner en Afrique qu'après que je lui ai promis que je veillerai sur toi.

\- Albert t'a demandé de m'épouser ?

\- Non, il n'a rien demandé de tel mais c'est ce que j'ai cru qui serait le mieux pour te protéger. Mais… tu lui ressembles tant !

\- A Albert ?

\- Non, à ma mère !

\- Mon dieu, Anthony !

Elle soupira très fort en réalisant enfin la réalité. Ainsi il voyait Rosemary Brown, sa mère disparue à travers elle. Elle mesura l'ampleur du problème, les raisons de tant de précautions pour éviter son regard durant leur intimité, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Puis elle songea à ses mêmes empêchements, elle sut elle aussi pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher, tout était faussé depuis le début !

\- Candy ! reprit Anthony désolé de la voir si troublée. Je dois être au tribunal dans une demi-heure. Je rentrerai tard mais si tu n'es pas trop pressée de repartir à New York et si tu penses que je ne suis pas impardonnable à tes yeux, j'aimerais reprendre cette conversation demain. Je me débrouillerai pour être libre tout l'après midi.

\- C'est d'accord Anthony, je serai encore là demain. Dis-moi à quelle heure je peux revenir ?

\- Si tu acceptes de déjeuner avec moi, je t'attendrai devant l'hôtel à midi. Tu veux que je te réserve une chambre pour la nuit ici ?

\- Non, je préfère trouver un autre hôtel. J'ai le temps pour ça, je vais me promener un peu dans la ville. A demain alors !

\- Oui à demain !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle prit une chambre dans un hôtel plus modeste quelques rues plus loin, fit un brin de toilette, déjeuna dans un petit bistrot et passa l'après midi à flâner dans la ville. Le soir, elle se contenta d'un sandwich et se coucha tôt. Elle se réveilla à l'aube, lut beaucoup pour passer le temps et à midi précis, elle était de nouveau devant l'hôtel d'Anthony, il l'y attendait. Il l'emmena dans un restaurant des alentours.

\- Candy ? fit-il après avoir commandé sans lui demander son avis. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée, c'était son habitude. Ça l'agaçait avant, aujourd'hui ça la fit sourire intérieurement.

\- Oui Anthony ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que nous divorcions ?

\- Oui Anthony, c'est ce que je veux.

Elle le fixa, l'air très déterminé.

\- As-tu pensé à notre famille, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

\- Ils penseront ce qu'ils voudront. Albert comprendra, Archibald et Annie l'accepteront aussi. Les autres, ça m'est bien égal ce qu'ils penseront.

\- Evidemment ! Tu te soucies toujours si peu de l'opinion des autres !

\- Pas de celle des gens que j'aime et que j'estime ! La tante Elroy et les Legrand ne m'ont jamais porté dans leur cœur de toute façon, ça ne risque pas de changer ! Ils diront que tout est de ma faute, il n'y a qu'à leur laisser croire si ça peut t'arranger.

\- Tu es devenue bien cynique à ce que je vois !

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça Anthony ? Ecoute-moi, j'ai passé ma jeunesse à faire des efforts pour leur faire bonne impression, à tolérer leur cruauté, leurs coups bas, leur mesquinerie. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ils ont voulu me forcer à épouser Neil, ils m'ont chassée plus d'une fois, ils m'ont traitée plus bas que terre. Tu n'étais pas là pendant toutes ces années, sans Albert il y a belle lurette que j'aurai renoncé à faire partie de cette famille !

\- Non je n'étais pas là, comment peux-tu me le reprocher ! Je n'ai pas choisi de me briser la jambe et le bas du dos avec ce maudit cheval !

\- Anthony ! Je ne te reproche rien ! Je sais ce que tu as subi, je sais tes souffrances, je n'ai jamais voulu cela !

\- Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien, c'était un accident, un regrettable accident. Jamais je n'ai pensé une seconde que tu en étais responsable, je t'assure. Mais Candy, j'ai failli mourir, j'aurais pu rester paralysé pour le reste de mes jours, c'est quelque chose qui fait voir la vie différemment après. Elle est si fragile, si courte, il faut se dépêcher si on veut en faire quelque chose. J'ai des ambitions et je compte bien les réaliser. Toi tu préfères passer ton orgueil et ta vision des choses avant tout le reste.

\- On peut très bien avoir de l'ambition et rester soi-même, ce n'est pas incompatible.

\- Pour une infirmière peut-être. Mais ton acteur, tu crois qu'il n'a pas du faire de concessions de temps en temps pour arriver là où il est ?

Elle imaginait mal Terry sacrifier sa façon de penser pour sa carrière, tout d'ailleurs prétendait le contraire dans la presse puisqu'on le surnommait le rebelle. Elle faillit riposter mais préféra en finir avec ce sujet.

\- Anthony, où veux-tu en venir ? C'est pour me dire ça que tu as voulu qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que si j'ai eu parfois un comportement pas très respectable à tes yeux, ce n'est pas parce que ça me plaisait, c'est parce que mes ambitions m'y obligent.

\- Anthony, tu as le droit d'avoir des ambitions et de les réaliser comme bon te semble. J'ai aussi le droit d'avoir une autre vision des choses. Elles ne sont pas compatibles mais ça ne m'empêche pas de respecter tes choix. Mais je ne veux plus avoir à les subir. Nous sommes trop différents aujourd'hui, même avant de le retrouver j'ai pensé à divorcer. Après ce que tu m'as dit hier, j'imagine que c'est ce qui est préférable à tous les deux.

\- J'ai dit que tu lui ressembles beaucoup c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Moi j'ai dit que je voulais divorcer, pas qu'on ne se voit plus jamais. Nous serons toujours des cousins, des amis aussi si tu le désires.

\- Peut-être que tout n'est pas encore perdu, redonne-moi encore une chance ! dit-il en la voyant attendrie.

Elle se maudit alors d'avoir mal interprété son trouble et eut une réaction trop brutale en dégageant sa main de la sienne dès qu'il eut tenté de la caresser. Elle prit un ton outragé trop criard qu'elle regretta aussitôt mais le mal était fait.

\- Alors tu n'as rien compris, je ne t'aime pas, je ne le pourrai jamais ! Je ne veux plus être ta femme, dans tous les sens du terme !

Il blêmit et regarda autour d'eux, heureusement la salle était comble et sa voix n'avait porté qu'à la table avoisinante où un couple se parlait et ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu.

\- Crie plus fort pendant que tu y es! Vas-y, humilie-moi davantage, venge-toi !

\- Je ne cherche ni à me venger ni à t'humilier ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas réagir ainsi. Mais je ne comprends pas, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus comme on aime sa femme, alors pourquoi insister ? En plus, tu oublies les circonstances où je t'ai trouvé hier. Tu ne penses pas que c'était humiliant pour moi ? Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel a préféré tourner la tête quand je suis redescendue tellement il avait honte pour moi !

Il blêmit à nouveau.

\- Cette fille ne compte pas pour moi.

\- Peu importe ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu m'es infidèle. Ça encore, je l'aurais peut-être accepté si je t'aimais. Mais j'en aime un autre, je l'aime plus que tout !

\- Et tu es certaine qu'il te rendra heureuse ?

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Evidemment ! Pour quelqu'un qui se moque de l'argent, tu n'as pas choisi le plus pauvre. Ça doit te plaire au fond l'idée d'être entretenue par ce millionnaire. Tu pourras même connaître la célébrité, la gloire peut-être.

\- Quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il y a six ans, il n'était rien de tout ça.

\- Le fils naturel mais fils tout de même d'une des plus grosses fortunes de l'aristocratie britannique !

\- Il y a renoncé quand il est parti pour l'Amérique. Il s'est fait tout seul, grâce à son talent et son travail. Même s'il était pauvre, je l'aimerais autant.

\- Il n'a pourtant pas refusé la fortune que lui a léguée son père. Il est comme les autres. C'est facile de prétendre mépriser l'argent quand on nage dedans.

\- Cet argent, il l'a entièrement consacré à créer une clinique pour les miséreux de Harlem. Et il m'a demandé d'y aider le docteur qui s'en occupe. Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'y vais régulièrement en tant qu'infirmière bénévole.

\- Tu travailles à Harlem ?

\- Oui ! Là où on a le plus besoin de mes compétences.

\- Et il va te laisser continuer à le faire s'il t'épouse ? Il va accepter lui, d'avoir une femme infirmière qui soigne toute la lie de ce ghetto ?

Elle lui sourit presque de satisfaction.

\- Oui Anthony. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Lui ne se préoccupe pas de ce que les gens vont penser, il se soucie uniquement de ce qui me rendra heureuse et épanouie. Quand je pense que quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, je lui avais trouvé une certaine ressemblance avec toi, dans le regard, le regard que tu portais avant sur les autres. Cette ressemblance si elle a un jour existé, n'est aujourd'hui plus qu'un mirage. Il est à des années lumière de toi, il me ressemble, il est l'autre moitié de moi.

\- Il a quand même un point commun avec moi, il n'est pas fidèle non plus. Il a couché avec toutes les putains de New York !

\- Il m'a toujours été fidèle à moi, autant que je l'ai été, à lui !

\- Sale garce ! laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents.

\- Voilà donc où nous en sommes Anthony ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation, elle ne mènera nulle part. Je vais te quitter, rien ne m'arrêtera. Je suis majeure désormais, je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne. Je vais repartir à New York, j'irai voir un avocat, un moins arriéré et stupide que ton patron et je vais demander le divorce !

\- Si tu fais ça, ce sera à tes torts. Abandon du domicile conjugal, tu n'auras droit à rien !

Elle rit en le regardant avec pitié.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais réclamer quelque chose ? Je partirai telle que je suis arrivée, je te laisse tout, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne prendrai que mes affaires personnelles, les vêtements que Dothy m'a offerts, ceux que je me suis payé avec mes économies, ma voiture.

Elle sortit de son sac le coffret de bijoux et un carnet.

\- Tu peux les reprendre ! Voici aussi tes comptes ! Tu constateras que depuis ton départ, j'ai réglé toutes les dépenses avec mon argent. Dès que j'aurai empaqueté mes affaires, je donnerai les clefs de l'appartement au concierge, tu les récupéreras à ton retour. Adieu Anthony !

Elle se leva, elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, elle regarda droit devant elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, son assurance commença à s'affaiblir. Elle se sentait épuisée par cet affrontement et très malheureuse que ça se soit si mal terminé. Les larmes débordaient de ses paupières, elle marcha au hasard pour apaiser sa douleur.

 _« Terry, mon amour, vivement que tout ça se finisse. J'aurais tant besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras en ce moment. Je t'aime tellement. Mais même si cet instant est un des plus noirs de mon existence, je le revivrai encore pour toi s'il le fallait. »_

Dans sa méditation, elle ne sentit pas une silhouette se glisser derrière elle. Quand elle sursauta car une main s'était posée sur son épaule, elle crut que c'était Anthony. Elle se retourna brusquement mais se retrouva face à un homme inconnu en imperméable, chapeau et lunettes noires.

\- Madame Brown ?

Sa voix était grave et rauque.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Peu importe qui je suis. J'ai besoin d'avoir une petite conversation avec vous au sujet de votre mari. Ma voiture est garée à deux pas, veuillez me suivre.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Et lâchez-moi où je crie !

\- Faites-le si vous voulez mais ça n'arrangera pas ses affaires !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Il a des ennuis ?

\- Pas encore mais ça ne tardera sûrement pas. Si vous voulez que je vous explique, suivez-moi à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien et qu'ensuite vous pourrez partir.

Elle le regarda avec crainte. Il n'inspirait pas la confiance à première vue derrière son déguisement noir. Elle réfléchit très vite. Anthony avait des ennuis, elle devait essayer de l'aider, tout au moins de s'informer de leurs natures. Elle décida de faire confiance à cet homme.

\- Très bien, je vous suis.

Quand il lui ouvrit la portière d'une grosse voiture noire, elle hésita encore, finalement, elle s'installa sur la banquette. Il s'assit à ses côtés et referma la portière.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi mon mari risque d'avoir des ennuis ?

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui est le client de votre mari madame Brown ? Savez-vous quelle crapule il voudrait faire acquitter et remettre en liberté ?

\- Je ne sais rien des affaires qu'il est venu plaider à Philadelphie.

\- Bien sûr, il s'est bien gardé de vous le dire. Lisez ceci et vous verrez.

Il lui tendit un morceau de journal, une coupure de presse avec pour titre :

 _« Arrestation du commanditaire présumé dans l'affaire sanglante de la fusillade qui a causé la mort, en plus du tenancier du bar, d'une femme et de son fils de quatre ans. »_

\- Vous savez qui était cette femme et cet enfant madame ?

\- Les vôtres ?

\- Oui, c'était mon épouse et mon fils. Et le journal a omis de mentionner qu'elle était enceinte d'un deuxième enfant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée croyez-moi monsieur mais en quoi mon mari en est responsable ?

\- Ce type qui a été tué, c'était un membre important d'une bande organisée de gangsters. Celui qui l'a exécuté faisait partie d'une autre bande. C'était un règlement de compte entre gangsters. Mais au lieu de régler leurs comptes entre eux dans la discrétion, ils l'ont fait au grand jour, dans la rue, sans se préoccuper de tuer des innocents. Ma femme et mon fils se trouvaient là malheureusement, à quelques mètres du bar. Avec une mitraillette, les balles volent partout sur leur passage. Mon épouse en a reçu quatre, mon fils deux, ils sont morts sur le coup. Celui qui tenait cette mitraillette a été tué quelques temps après lors d'un braquage. Mais le chef, celui qui a décidé cette fusillade, lui est toujours vivant. Il est ici, à Philadelphie, en prison.

Cette triste histoire bouleversa profondément Candy, elle comprenait la souffrance et la rage de cet homme.

\- Mais il va être jugé pour ce crime atroce. Et s'il est vraiment coupable de cela, les jurés ne le laisseront pas sortir de prison. Mon mari ne fait que son travail en le défendant. Tout le monde, y compris les pires criminels ont droit à un avocat, c'est la loi.

\- Si votre mari faisait son travail honnêtement, oui, cet assassin passerait sa vie derrière les barreaux, et si possible, exécuté pour tous les crimes qu'il a sur les mains. Mais votre mari ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, il veut absolument gagner ce procès. Je le sais, il me l'a dit. Je suis allé le voir, je l'ai même supplié, il n'a rien voulu savoir.

\- Mais qui vous dit qu'il va gagner ce procès ?

\- Parce qu'il compte se servir d'une erreur de procédure lors de la rédaction du procès verbal. Ca s'appelle un vice de forme. C'est sans appel, coupable ou innocent, un vice de forme annule tout le procès et remet immédiatement le détenu en liberté.

Elle blêmit. Elle n'avait pas de mal à croire que cet homme lui disait la vérité. Anthony venait de lui dire quelques instants plus tôt qu'il était prêt à tout pour réaliser ses ambitions.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Parlez-lui. Dites-lui que ce qu'il compte faire est aussi un crime. Vous êtes sa femme, il vous écoutera.

Elle n'osa pas lui dire que justement, elle n'était plus sa femme pour longtemps et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il l'écoute.

\- Je vais essayer mais si je n'y arrive pas, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin, madame, je n'ai jamais tué personne et il me serait pénible d'avoir à le faire. Pourtant il faudra bien que quelqu'un paie dans cette affaire. Ma vie est ruinée, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Elle blêmit davantage.

\- Je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'il renonce à ce vice de forme.

\- Dieu vous entende madame. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un d'honnête et il me serait pénible d'avoir à vous faire de la peine. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Elle sortit de la voiture totalement anéantie. Elle essaya de calmer ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette ville. Elle retourna au restaurant mais Anthony était parti, elle reprit le chemin de son hôtel mais le réceptionniste ne l'avait pas vu revenir, il ne savait rien sur son retour. Elle attendit une demi-heure devant la porte puis marcha à nouveau dans les rues, totalement perdue sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Une chose était pourtant sûre, pas question de repartir à New York sans tenter de le ramener à la raison. Il allait risquer sa vie dans cette affaire, ses ambitions allaient-elles au-delà du prix de la vie ? Elle songea aussi à Terry et à Dothy. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était partie. Si son séjour à Philadelphie devait encore se prolonger, elle devait au moins les prévenir que tout allait bien pour elle, du moins en apparence. Il lui fallait trouver un téléphone. Elle finit, après une demi-heure de recherche, par trouver un bureau de poste. Elle voulut d'abord essayer d'appeler Dothy à la boutique. Mais décidément, ce n'était pas son jour de chance. La standardiste lui annonça que toutes les communications pour New York étaient inactives, suite à une panne dans le réseau central. Elle se rabattit donc sur le télégramme. Elle n'en envoya qu'un à Dothy pour lui dire que tout allait bien mais que ce serait plus long que prévu et d'en faire part à Terry au plus vite. Puis elle retourna à son hôtel, prit une douche et laissa défiler les heures qui ne lui avaient jamais parues si longues, plongée dans ses pensées morbides.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

A New York, Dothy allait fermer boutique quand elle reçut le télégramme de Candy. Elle décida de se rendre au plus vite au théâtre Lincoln. La veille, Terrence lui avait dit qu'il y resterait tard, il était vingt heures trente, les répétitions devaient se terminer en ce moment, elle préféra aller le voir plutôt que de lui téléphoner. Elle sentait que ce court télégramme allait l'emplir de questions sans réponses, elle espérait pouvoir le rassurer. Hier, il lui avait paru si nerveux, plus fragile que jamais, presque un petit garçon perdu. Les autres n'avaient pas du s'en apercevoir, à part qu'il était plus colérique et exigeAnt que jamais, mais elle, le vit. Le concierge était encore là quand elle pénétra dans le théâtre.

\- Bonsoir madame Malone, monsieur Berthier est parti il y a dix minutes.

\- Bonsoir Jules. Aucune importance, c'est monsieur Grandchester que je voudrais voir.

\- Il est encore là, dans sa loge. Il m'a dit que je pouvais partir sans l'attendre.

\- Et bien bonne soirée Jules.

\- Vous de même madame.

Une fois traversés les coulisses, elle frappa à la loge portant son nom.

\- Entrez.

Il était à son bureau, occupé à écrire. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage en la voyant entrer.

\- Dothy ! Tu as des nouvelles ?

Elle lui tendit le télégramme qu'il lut rapidement.

\- Plus long que prévu ! Elle ne dit pas pourquoi.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas dire grand chose dans un télégramme.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas plutôt téléphoné ?

\- Je me suis aussi posée cette question. J'ai appelé l'interurbain, on m'a répondu qu'il y avait des perturbations dans le réseau de Philadelphie, c'est sûrement pour cette raison.

\- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui peut faire que ce soit plus long que prévu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont des détails à régler, des problèmes de famille.

Il soupira profondément.

\- Oui, peut-être.

\- Tu n'imagines pas qu'elle puisse avoir des hésitations ?

\- Je n'imagine rien pour elle, je suis aussi sûr d'elle que de moi. Mais j'imagine tout pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cet homme ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait se montrer… violent ?

\- Violent ? Non, Terrence, je ne crois pas, j'en suis même certaine. Je ne l'ai rencontré que trois fois et on ne peut pas dire que la sympathie a dominé entre nous. C'est un type étrange, il semble à bien des raisons très gentil, à l'écoute et plein de charme. Pourtant une minute après, il se montre absent de tout, indifférent, un pli cynique barre alors son front et on le sent sur la défensive, comme si tout autour de lui il n'y avait que des ennemis pour l'empêcher d'accéder à ses ambitions. Et elles sont grandes chez lui, je le crois prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour les réaliser. C'est comme s'il y avait deux hommes en lui, le deuxième est à mon avis en train de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'a jamais eu un geste ni même une parole violente avec elle. Elle me l'aurait dit si c'était arrivé, elle a toujours pris sa défense malgré tout en rendant seul responsable l'accident qu'il a eu et qui a du aussi éprouver son cœur et sa vision des choses. Et même si elle m'avait caché ces choses, je les aurais senties crois-moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas une brute.

\- Je ne lui conseille pas où il n'aura jamais assez de larmes pour que je lui fasse regretter ! Ne put-il quand même lâcher, une étincelle meurtrière dans le regard.

Dothy se dit alors qu'elle avait bien fait de venir, elle lui prit gentiment le bras pour l'apaiser.

-Allons Terrence, inutile d'anticiper sur des actes qui n'auront jamais lieu. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses à cet homme mais pas ce genre là, ce n'est pas dans sa nature. C'est un doux, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt cette douceur qui est inquiétante chez lui, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Je crois aussi qu'il s'en sert pour tromper tout le monde, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec elle. Il ne force jamais, il demande gentiment, il se fait passer en victime, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il désire. Tout ce qui importe pour lui c'est de devenir le plus grand avocat de New York, une sorte de revanche sur la vie je pense, l'argent il s'en fiche, c'est la puissance qui le fascine. Et avec Candy il a du comprendre qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas à accomplir ce rêve, elle serait même plutôt un sérieux handicap pour lui, c'est pour ça que je ne pense pas qu'il va longtemps la retenir, je crois qu'il ne l'aime pas ou qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Terry l'écoutait avec un grand intérêt. Ainsi il était le seul à être encore certain que l'avocat aimait sincèrement son épouse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours pas à se persuader du contraire malgré l'opinion de Dothy, souvent très perspicace, semblait-il ?

\- Candy le pense aussi mais j'ai lu le contraire dans ses yeux quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Ah ! Oui je sais que tu l'as rencontré. C'est vrai qu'il doit quand même éprouver de sincères sentiments pour elle malgré tout mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment de l'amour. Ou alors il l'aime vraiment très mal. Enfin peu importe, Candy n'est pas de celles qui changent d'avis et de sentiments, elle. Tu le sais mieux que moi non ?

Elle lui sourit avec complicité, il sourit aussi mais toujours un peu inquiet.

\- Elle est encore si fragile !

\- Quand je l'ai rencontrée la première fois, elle m'est apparue comme une jeune et jolie rose qu'on aurait oublié d'arroser depuis très longtemps. Elle se fanait, elle allait mourir d'ennui et de tristesse. Aujourd'hui elle s'est relevée, et dans peu de temps elle sera au sommet de son épanouissement. Cette dernière épreuve pour vous n'est pas la plus facile mais elle lui permettra de se sentir fière d'elle, elle aura accompli son destin en allant jusqu'au bout de vos choix passés.

\- Dothy, d'où te viens cette faculté de si bien voir le fond des cœurs ?

Elle rit.

\- On appelle ça l'intuition féminine je crois. Peut-être que chez moi elle est un peu plus développée. Quand on perd un sens, on doit en récupérer un autre à la place.

Il vit une ombre triste dans son regard, il savait pourquoi. Ce fut pourtant fugace, elle reprit son expression joyeuse.

\- Quand ce télégramme est arrivé je m'apprêtais à aller dîner. J'ai mangé sur le pouce ce midi et je meurs de faim. Si tu ne trouve pas trop ennuyeux de dîner avec une vieille fille comme moi, je t'invite.

Il sourit avec séduction.

\- Je serais ravi de dîner avec la deuxième plus jolie et exceptionnelle femme de New York, mais c'est moi qui t'invite, si tu le permets.

\- Ça tombe bien, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai laissé mon porte-monnaie à la boutique.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

A vingt heures, Candy se rendit à nouveau à l'hôtel d'Anthony mais il n'était toujours pas rentré. Le réceptionniste ne put lui refuser qu'elle l'attende dans le salon d'accueil, elle lut dans son regard une pitié et un peu de honte mais ça lui était égal. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas deviner que l'inquiétude de la jeune femme n'était pas celle d'une femme bafouée et délaissée venue supplier son époux mais d'une grande angoisse sur son avenir. A vingt-deux heures trente, elle se résigna à partir, soit, il rentrerait très tard, soit, pas du tout. Elle décida de revenir au matin.

Elle ne dormit guère, elle fixait les aiguilles du réveil, ne pouvant ôter de sa tête ses pensées morbides. A huit heures, elle frappa à nouveau à sa porte, il était heureusement rentré au milieu de la nuit. Elle dut insister de nombreuses fois. Il finit par lui ouvrir, en pyjama, les yeux profondément cernés, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

\- Quelle surprise ! fit-il d'une grimace déplaisante, ma femme est revenue ! Tu as déjà changé d'avis ?

\- Certainement pas ! répondit-elle le regard sûr mais sans adopter son ton incisif. Anthony, il faut que je te parle au sujet de ton client !

Il prit un regard encore plus méprisant.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? Tu as du culot de venir maintenant t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde plus !

\- Anthony, je t'en supplie, cessons ce jeu, c'est odieux. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que nous nous détestions.

Elle ne put retenir une larme de s'échapper de sa prison, il pâlit et son regard s'adoucit à l'instant, sa voix aussi.

\- Très bien, entre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis seul. Assieds-toi !

Il lui désigna le canapé.

\- Excuse-moi un instant, est-ce que tu as déjeuné ? Je vais commander le mien, du café ?

\- Non, merci. Ou juste un thé, léger.

Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé la veille mais avec cette boule dans la gorge, elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Et le café, dans l'état nerveux où elle se trouvait n'était guère recommandé. Il revint quelques minutes après, il avait revêtu une robe de chambre, s'était coiffé et apparemment baigné le visage, il semblait plus reposé et très calme.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Elle prit sa respiration, espérant trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Anthony, hier, après avoir quitté le restaurant, un homme m'a abordé et a tenu à me parler.

Elle lui relata en détails la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ce malheureux homme et sa volonté de vouloir justice. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Et donc, tu t'es sentie obligée de venir toi aussi me dire de renoncer à ce procès.

\- Je ne me suis sentie obligée de rien. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi alors que cet homme m'a dit qu'il faudrait bien que quelqu'un paie dans cette histoire. Il est prêt à s'en prendre à toi s'il te juge responsable de la libération de ce criminel.

\- Ça arrangerait pourtant bien tes affaires non ? Veuve, tu n'aurais plus besoin de divorcer.

\- C'est ça que tu penses de moi, Anthony ? Fit-elle le regard et la voix profondément triste. C'est ça que tu vois en moi aujourd'hui ?

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi aussi pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, je ne le pensais pas. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à accepter que tu ne me quittes que je l'imaginais. Comprends-moi, tu es pour moi aujourd'hui le dernier lien qui me rattache à ce que j'étais avant cet accident. Sans toi, l'Anthony d'hier disparaîtra totalement et ça me fait un peu peur.

\- Il ne disparaîtra pas si nous arrivons à préserver nos souvenirs et nos sentiments dans nos cœurs. Nous sommes avant tous des membres de la même famille, des amis. Je ne t'aime pas comme je l'aurais dû mais suffisamment pour tenir à préserver mon estime et mon amour pour toi. Mais pour ça il ne faut pas que tu meures !

\- Je ne mourrai pas. Ce type est surveillé par la police, au moindre geste suspect, ils le mettront en prison.

\- Et tu penses que sa place est en prison ? Cet homme souffre de la perte de sa famille, il devrait aller en prison alors que l'assassin lui, va en sortir et peut-être tuer à nouveau des gens innocents ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça.

\- Pas encore, mais si tu le fais sortir, tu le deviendras. Même si on ne te tue pas, tu devras vivre avec cette responsabilité toute ta vie. Tu es prêt à ça ?

\- Si je perds ce procès, je devrai tout recommencer à zéro pour avoir ma place parmi les meilleurs.

\- Et tu trouves que ce serait être le meilleur que de vouloir utiliser un vice de procédure pour gagner un procès ? Tu ne prouveras rien ainsi, c'est une solution de facilité. Tu n'essaies même pas de le gagner en allant jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au jugement.

\- Personne ne pourrait le faire acquitter, il y a trop de charges et de preuves contre lui. La police et le juge d'instruction n'avaient qu'à être plus consciencieux dans leur enquête, ce n'est pas moi qui ai crée les lois, je ne fais que les respecter.

\- Et c'est quoi ce vice de forme si je puis me permettre ?

Il l'étudia mais ne vit aucun mépris sur son visage, seulement une profonde détermination à vouloir comprendre.

\- Ils se sont trompés dans une date, c'est je pense, une erreur de frappe. Oui je sais, poursuivit-il en la voyant prête à répliquer, ils ont privilégié l'urgence de neutraliser ce type au détriment de la paperasserie, on ne peut leur en vouloir, l'homme préméditait un nouveau hold-up.

\- Alors, il doit être jugé par le tribunal. Cet homme mériterait la peine de mort pour ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant ce serait aussi un assassinat. Si tu lui évites l'exécution, si tu la commues en prison à vie, ce sera une grande victoire non ?

Il réfléchit un moment. En le voyant si soucieux, elle pensa avoir trouvé le compromis qui équilibrait entre ses ambitions et une justice équitable.

\- Oui, évidemment, mais ça ne serait pas facile.

Elle retrouva espoir et le poussa davantage dans ce défi, il était si volontaire.

\- Non, je m'en doute mais justement, c'est parce que ça ne sera pas facile que tu en tireras un immense mérite, pour toi et pour tes supérieurs. Tu te sentiras très fier de toi, grâce à ton seul talent et tes compétences. Et, moi aussi, je serai très fière de toi.

Elle soutint son regard qui s'éclaira d'une douce lumière. Mais ils furent interrompus dans cet échange par l'arrivée du petit déjeuner. Il lui tendit son thé auquel elle ajouta un nuage de lait. Elle l'observa à nouveau tandis qu'il sirotait un peu de café, il semblait à nouveau absent. Elle pria intérieurement en espérant avoir réussi à l'atteindre mais elle ne perturba pas son silence. De longues minutes après, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

\- C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai pas donné de raisons d'être fier, Candy.

Elle allait protester mais il poursuivit :

\- D'accord. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout de ce procès, je laisse tomber le vice de forme, je plaiderai les circonstances atténuantes pour lui éviter l'exécution. Je gagnerai ce procès à ta façon, mais je vais le faire avant tout pour une raison plus importante à mes yeux. Je vais le faire parce que je ne veux pas que tu repartes à New York en ne cessant de t'inquiéter pour moi. Puisque tu as enfin la possibilité d'être heureuse aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas être une entrave à ce bonheur. Et je voudrais que tu gardes ces bijoux et ton alliance, même si tu ne les portes jamais plus. Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. Si tu refuses, je vais penser que ces un an et demi de mariage n'ont été qu'un cauchemar que tu veux oublier à tout jamais.

Elle se plongea dans son regard clair, les siens débordant de larmes.

\- J'accepte Anthony.

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il prit le coffret posé sur la table et lui tendit.

\- Merci Candy. Et sèche tes larmes, tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu ris que quand tu pleures.

Ces paroles qu'il avait murmurées avec tant de douceur lui firent l'effet inverse. Ce fut un torrent qui se déversa et elle se réfugia dans ses bras pour se souvenir de cet instant magique. Son Anthony de sa jeunesse était à nouveau là. Il la serra fort en caressant ses cheveux et lui dit dans l'oreille :

\- Tu crois que si on s'était dit ça dès le début, on aurait pu faire un petit couple heureux ?

Elle hocha la tête en le serrant plus fort.

\- C'est certain Anthony.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dans le train qui la ramenait à New York, elle repensa à la soirée d'hier. Il avait voulu la passer avec elle, comme les nouveaux amis qu'ils étaient redevenus. Et ça avait été une merveilleuse soirée, ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien amusés. Il l'avait à nouveau emmenée au restaurant, il l'avait laissée choisir son menu et plus une seule fois il n'avait eu ce regard absent qu'elle lui connaissait depuis leur venue à New York. Ils avaient beaucoup ri en évoquant leurs souvenirs d'enfants, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne le faisaient plus. Puis avant de la laisser devant son hôtel, il lui avait promis de s'occuper rapidement de leur divorce et lui avait donné l'adresse d'un confrère pour la représenter. Il pensait régler ça en deux mois, vu qu'ils étaient d'accord sur tout. Il lui dit aussi qu'elle pouvait rester dans leur appartement tout le temps qu'elle voudrait, lui ne rentrera pas avant fin juin. Elle, lui redit qu'elle voulait garder leur belle amitié intacte et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle si besoin. Avant de le quitter, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura :

\- Merci, je suis fière de toi Anthony .

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dans l'après- midi, elle avait envoyé un nouveau télégramme à Dothy pour la prévenir de son retour le lendemain à dix heures à New York. Elle avait espéré pouvoir l'appeler au téléphone, et surtout Terry dont elle aurait tant aimé entendre la voix, mais le réseau était toujours en panne. Cette dernière nuit à Philadelphie, elle dormit d'un sommeil paisible et bienfaiteur qui avait reposé aussi ses traits. Elle se sentait allégée d'un énorme poids, et quand elle vit le train ralentir et entrer en gare, l'euphorie la gagna. Enfin elle allait revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa meilleure amie. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que celle-ci l'y attendait.

\- Candy ! Candy !

La silhouette toute vêtue de rouge qui courait à sa rencontre la sortit de ses pensées vagabondes.

\- Dothy ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, j'aurais pris un taxi.

Elle la reçut dans ses bras en riant.

\- Un taxi ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? J'avais trop hâte de te revoir et aussi de savoir.

Candy rit, elle reconnaissait bien là son amie.

\- Espèce de petite curieuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'est bien passé. Je te dirai tout mais s'il te plaît, sortons d'abord d'ici. J'en ai assez des trains et des gares, je les ai assez vus.

Elles sortirent bras dessus bras dessous. La jeune blonde respira un grand coup en franchissant les portes de la gare.

\- Ah ! New York ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Je ne croyais pas que j'adorais autant cette ville, enfin, c'est surtout toi qui m'as manquée Dothy. Mais dis-moi, comment va Terry ?

\- Je me demandais quand enfin tu allais me poser la question. Mais tu devrais plutôt le lui demander toi-même.

Elle lui désignait en souriant malicieusement, son automobile garée à quelques mètres le long du trottoir. Candy regarda la voiture puis son amie, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement.

\- Il est là ?

\- Oui, à l'arrière et…

Mais Dothy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Candy poussa un énorme cri de joie, lâcha son sac et partit en courant, en volant même, se dit son amie en riant. Elle arracha presque la portière et se jeta à l'intérieur de la voiture directement sur les genoux et dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire.

\- Eh ! Doucement avec ma voiture ! cria Dothy en riant toujours. Et en plus, elle abandonne son sac dans la rue et c'est bien sûr à moi de le ramasser. Ah ! La jeunesse ! L'amour ! L'insouciance !

A l'intérieur, ce n'était que baisers et mots d'amour.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour ! dit-elle avant de s'emparer férocement de sa bouche.

\- Ma Candy, ma vie, ces quatre jours ont été les plus longs de toute mon existence ! murmura-t-il ensuite en la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Tout va bien chéri, je suis là, je suis maintenant avec toi pour toujours.

Ils n'entendirent pas Dothy s'installer au volant. Elle déposa le sac sur l'autre siège, puis ne se gêna pas pour les contempler. Elle les voyait ensemble pour la première fois et le spectacle lui fit chaud au cœur, l'émut presque aux larmes. Puis elle les laissa à leur effusion et démarra la voiture. Le bruit du moteur les fit émerger de leur bulle. Candy quitta les genoux de Terry mais resta alanguie contre lui alors qu'il entourait ses épaules de son bras.

\- Dothy ! Je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac à la gare ! fit-elle en riant.

\- Il est ici ton sac, elle lui désigna le siège passager. La prochaine fois, pense que je suis déjà suffisamment truffée de rhumatismes pour ne pas m'en rajouter encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans pour qu'il soit si lourd ?

\- Juste quelques livres pour tuer le temps à Philadelphie ! dit-elle, riant encore. Désolée, j'avais mieux à faire que de penser à ton grand âge, chère Dothy.

\- Ça je m'en suis aperçue.

\- Et je te rappelle que c'est entièrement de ta faute.

\- Oui et j'en suis très fière.

\- Nous aussi ! répondit le couple d'une seule voix.

Ils en rirent tous trois un bon moment.

\- Et où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? reprit ensuite Candy.

\- Chez moi. J'ai préparé un déjeuner pour trois.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as fait la cuisine ?

\- Absolument ! Cela m'arrive de temps en temps ma chère. Je ne suis sans doute pas un cordon bleu comme toi ma belle mais je pourrai quand même te surprendre.

\- Candy, un cordon bleu ? fit Terry étonné. Je me souviens que tu te vantais de tout faire brûler et qu'Albert avait préféré le faire à ta place pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Il avait pris un ton et un sourire moqueur, Dothy s'esclaffa et la blonde le fusilla du regard. Puis elle haussa les épaules et ne se vengea que d'un sourire désarmant.

\- J'ai fait d'énormes progrès depuis, mon chéri. Je te le prouverai bientôt.

\- Il faut avoir goûté à son sauté de veau et à son incomparable gâteau au chocolat pour se dire qu'avant ça on a mangé que des médiocrités.

\- N'exagère pas quand même ! répondit Candy en remerciant quand même son amie par un beau sourire à travers le rétroviseur. Je ne prétends pas faire concurrence avec un grand chef et je n'ai pas vocation d'ouvrir un restaurant. Mais dis-moi Dothy, tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en train de créer ta collection en ce moment ?

\- Elle est presque finie. J'ai bien droit à une petite pause non ? Tous mes modèles de l'été sont prêts, les couturières ont travaillé d'arrache-pied. Et pour ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je vais organiser un défilé.

\- Un défilé ? Bonne idée mais en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Tu as oublié que tu as été mon mannequin pour la robe en lamé d'argent ? Tu vas bien sûr la présenter pour le défilé, c'est ma pièce maîtresse.

\- Mais je ne saurai jamais faire ça ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un mannequin !

Elle regarda Terry qui semblait très amusé à cette idée.

\- Un mannequin doit seulement être jolie, sourire et savoir marcher ! Rétorqua la styliste. Tu sais faire tout ça non ? Ça sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

\- Dans quoi est-ce que je vais encore m'embarquer ? dit-elle tout bas à Terry.

\- Une nouvelle expérience pour toi et tu t'en sortiras merveilleusement, comme toujours. Ma petite princesse n'a-t-elle pas tous les talents ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Mon plus grand talent est celui de t'aimer, lui répondit-elle de la même manière. Puis, plus fort pour Dothy :

\- Et quand aura-t-il lieu ce défilé ?

\- Le premier samedi de juin.

\- Bien, je vais donc noter dans mon agenda tellement chargé que ce jour là je débuterai ma grande carrière de mannequin vedette de la plus grande styliste de New York, madame Dothy Malone en personne. N'oubliez pas les autographes, ils pourraient valoir très cher un jour ! Dit-elle d'un ton cérémonieux puis elle éclata de rire.

 _« Qui sait ma belle ! Se dit Dothy en la regardant voler un baiser à Terrence au passage. Avec lui, c'est certain, tu pourras t'élever aussi haut que tu le désires. Lui sait te mettre en valeur, tu n'as jamais été aussi étincelante. »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Avant le déjeuner, elle leur raconta son voyage à Philadelphie. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop dans les détails sur sa confrontation au restaurant avec Anthony, qui avait mal tourné. Elle ne mentionna pas non plus son infidélité, ça resterait un secret entre eux. Elle se contenta de l'essentiel, les débuts avaient été un peu tendus mais une fois qu'il eut digéré cette nouvelle, tout s'était arrangé et ils s'étaient entendus sur tout. Néanmoins, elle leur relata intégralement son aventure avec le malheureux veuf et la façon dont elle avait réussi à convaincre Anthony de renoncer au vice de forme et d'aller au bout du procès en laissant la cour et les jurés décider du sort de son client.

\- Tu es certaine qu'il va s'y tenir ? fit Dothy un peu sceptique.

\- Oui Dothy, j'en suis convaincue. Ce n'est pas mon futur ex-mari qui me l'a promis, c'est mon ami d'enfance.

Son amie l'observa, la sérénité se lisait sur son visage souriant plongé dans le regard confiant de Terry qui ne dit rien.

\- Alors tout est parfait pour tous. Sur ce, nous allons pouvoir passer à table. Excusez-moi quelques instants.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, ne bouge pas. Vous êtes mes invités et chez moi les invités ne font pas le service.

Elle avait surtout envie de les laisser tranquille un petit moment. Et ils profitèrent bien sûr de cette absence pour s'adonner à leur premier plaisir en s'offrant un long et profond baiser.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

A quatorze heures, Terry repartit vers le théâtre Lincoln. Candy l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il avait laissée chez Dothy pour aller la chercher à la gare. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à vingt heures trente, à la fin des répétitions, au théâtre.

\- Terry ! lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne parte. Il ne m'a demandé qu'une chose, de rester discrète jusqu'au prononcement du divorce.

\- Ça veut dire que Roxie Hart me fera encore l'honneur de me tenir compagnie quelques temps ! répondit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, le regard plein d'amour. Il comprenait toujours à demi-mot.

\- A ce soir mon ange.

\- A ce soir mon amour.

 _Fin du chapitre 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 7 « Répétitions et apparences »**

Vingt Heures Trente, théâtre Lincoln.

\- Alors, c'est lui Philippe ? Il a l'air sympathique.

\- Il l'est. C'est bien pour ça que ça m'embête un peu d'avoir à lui dire que je préfère arrêter notre relation.

\- Alors pourquoi le faire et surtout pourquoi ce soir ?

\- Parce que plus j'attendrai et plus ce sera pénible de le faire. Et tout ça ne nous mènera nul part de toute façon.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu apprendras à l'aimer.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu sais bien que l'amour ne s'apprend pas, ça arrive ou pas. Et pour moi ce n'est pas arrivé avec Philippe. Il est jeune, il trouvera quelqu'un de son âge, avec qui il pourra avoir des enfants.

\- Et s'il t'aime et qu'il te veut toi ?

\- Non Candy, ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi. L'amour je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, dans les yeux de Terrence et dans les tiens, un amour si fort qu'on peut le voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Une telle confiance l'un en l'autre, une telle complicité, une admiration sans bornes l'un pour l'autre, voilà ce que j'ai vu quand vous êtes ensemble. Pour Philippe et moi, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Non, c'est décidé, j'y mets fin ce soir. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre le prochain, qui sera peut-être le bon.

\- Oui le prochain sera le bon Dothy, il faut y croire. Et moi j'y crois très fort, finit-elle en serrant sa main.

\- En attendant ce jour, viens, je vais tout de même te présenter Philippe. N'oublie pas, tu es mon mannequin et amie, tu ne connais pas Terrence, c'est la première fois que tu le verras.

\- Je suis prête à entrer en scène Dothy. Mon premier grand rôle : Roxie Hart va rencontrer Terrence Grandchester et va en tomber follement amoureuse au premier regard. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Lui avait été évidemment parfait. Il ne s'était pas occupé d'elle, ne lui avait offert aucun regard ni attention avant que Dothy ne l'interpelle pour lui présenter son amie. Candy avait aussi été présentée aux autres membres de la troupe encore présents. Becky Taylor lui avait dit poliment bonsoir avant de quitter précipitamment le théâtre pour retrouver son fiancé à la sortie. Philippe Berthier s'était montré d'emblée très chevaleresque avec elle, lui posant aussi des tas de questions sur son « métier », auquel elle avait répondu en improvisant. Terrence discutait encore avec les éclairagistes, à l'autre bout de la scène, il lui tournait le dos. Puis il interpella un comédien et en sauta prestement. Candy lui tournait également le dos mais elle l'entendit lui parler de sa façon de se tenir sur la scène. D'une oreille, elle l'écoutait avec intérêt et de l'autre répondait du tac au tac aux propos de Philippe en souriant toujours, comme était censé le faire un mannequin. Quelques minutes après, elle le sentit se rapprocher d'eux, Dothy en profita pour l'arrêter.

\- Terrence, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

\- Dothy, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps maintenant !

Il avait pris son ton agacé, Candy sourit intérieurement. Dothy reprit d'une voix suppliante.

\- Juste une minute, s'il vous plaît.

Candy le devina froncer les sourcils et soupirer mais le sentit s'avancer derrière elle.

\- Terrence, je vous présente Roxie Hart, mon mannequin vedette et mon amie. Roxie, monsieur Terrence Grandchester.

L'intéressée se tourna alors vers lui. Elle portait sa perruque rousse coiffée en un chignon bas et flou, elle était vêtue d'un manteau de laine beige court à gros boutons, ouvert sur sa robe de lin rose et blanche, se sentant élégante pour son rôle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un long moment. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si c'était réellement leur première rencontre. Son cœur ne pouvait mentir, son visage devint plus doux, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle sut que rien ne serait différent, son cœur la brûlait. Elle sentit même ses joues rosir quand il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Si vous êtes mademoiselle, l'amie de Dothy, c'est que vous devez être aussi surprenante que belle.

Elle baissa joliment les yeux.

\- Mais je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous avouant que vous êtes très impressionnant monsieur Grandchester.

\- Terrence n'aime pas s'entendre dire qu'il impressionne Roxie, il aime être traité comme n'importe qui ! fit Philippe.

\- Eh bien, ma première impression ne me donne pas le sentiment que vous êtes n'importe qui monsieur Grandchester, désolée de vous décevoir.

\- Sur vos lèvres mademoiselle, le mot impression prend un tout autre sens qu'il me semble pouvoir partager. Mais ne m'appelez plus monsieur. Dans ma jeunesse, mes amis m'appelaient Terry, il n'y a guère plus que ma mère pour m'appeler ainsi aujourd'hui. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'un jour, quelqu'un de spécial pour moi en fasse autant mais c'est sans doute trop tôt.

\- Sans doute Terrence, mais si vous m'appelez Roxie je pourrai y réfléchir.

\- Dites-moi Roxie ? Roxie ne serait-il pas le diminutif de Roxane ? demanda Philippe qui semblait prendre plaisir à s'incruster dans cet échange équivoque.

\- Roxie Hart est un pseudonyme Philippe. Mon vrai prénom était un peu trop sucré pour débuter une carrière dans le mannequinât, je vous le révélerai peut-être un jour. Roxane, pourquoi pas ? Elle aime les hommes qui ont de l'esprit je crois, elle en est très entourée en ce moment. Mais je crains que la minute soit passée Terrence. Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder plus longtemps de retourner à votre passion, le théâtre.

\- J'ai d'autres passions dans la vie. Une surtout qui supplante même mon métier, j'aimerais un jour pouvoir vous la faire partager. Si vous n'êtes pas trop pressée Roxie, je pourrais vous faire visiter notre théâtre, il est chargé d'histoire. Je n'ai plus que quelques détails à régler pour ce soir, si vous le désirez, je serai ensuite entièrement à vous.

\- Alors je vous attends Terrence.

Une fois Terrence éloigné, Philippe se mit à rire.

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois faire autant d'efforts pour plaire à une jeune et jolie femme. Lors des auditions pour le rôle de Roxane, j'en ai vu pas mal et parfois de très belles user de leur charme pour se faire engager ou seulement parce qu'elles le trouvaient à leur goût. Mais ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui, certaines sont même reparties en pleurant quand il leur a dit que puisqu'elles pensaient n'avoir pas assez de talent pour obtenir ce rôle, elles pouvaient repartir immédiatement.

Candy se sentit très fière d'entendre ça, Dothy lui envoya un clin d'œil complice. Roxie s'obligea à en rougir, elle sut comment faire, il lui suffit de repenser à un moment où ses sens s'étaient emballés sur le River Green. Philippe reprit, un brin moqueur.

\- Est-ce que vous aussi vous auriez déjà succombé aux charmes du British rebelle, Roxie ?

\- Philippe ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Serais-tu jaloux ? fit Dothy amusée. En tout cas, Roxie ne cherche pas à obtenir de rôle, elle n'est pas actrice !

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Et bien que nul homme ne puisse être insensible à votre beauté et votre esprit fin, moi y compris Roxie, je ne suis pas jaloux. Ce serait au contraire une joie que son caractère puisse être adouci par une influence positive, ce serait très reposant.

\- Il a donc aussi mauvais caractère que ce qu'on en dit ?

\- Je puis vous l'assurer, ce n'est pas une légende. Depuis lundi surtout, il n'a cessé de chipoter pour des détails. Ce soir pourtant, il était plus calme. C'est peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il allait vous rencontrer !

 _« J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose celui-là. Il faudra que je le sonde avant de lui annoncer la fin de notre idylle, »_ se dit Dothy.

\- Bon Philippe, si on allait dîner, j'ai réservé une table au Coq d'argent.

\- Tu vas abandonner ton amie ici aux mains du grand méchant loup ? Il va la dévorer.

\- Allons donc ! En fait de loup, je ne vois que toi Philippe. Ta réputation à toi non plus n'est pas une légende. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire du charme à tout ce qui porte un jupon et a un joli minois.

\- Serais-tu jalouse, ma belle ?

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour moi. Allons dîner, Roxie est, je crois entre de bonnes mains ce soir. Alors bonne soirée Roxie et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

\- Le plaisir sera pour moi Philippe ! lui répondit-elle en souriant. Et bonne soirée !

Elle vit le soupir dissimulé de Dothy qui l'entraînait vers la sortie. Elle marcha un peu dans les allées et se mit à observer l'éclairagiste grimpé sur son échelle et qui déplaçait un énorme projecteur suspendu au plafond.

 _« J'espère que c'est solide cette fois et qu'un de ces monstres ne va pas encore se fracasser sur scène ! »_

Puis elle se sermonna.

 _« Terry doit certainement accorder énormément d'importance à la sécurité de ses partenaires et à la sienne, ça ne pourra plus arriver. »_

Une douce chaleur s'empara de son cœur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Roxie, John connaît son métier, c'est du solide.

L'intéressé leur sourit et se remit à sa tâche. Elle se tourna vers Terry et lui offrit un regard confiant.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez visiter les coulisses ?

\- J'en serais ravie.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte cachée derrière le rideau à gauche de la scène. C'était ensuite un long couloir empli de portes. Il s'y trouvait encore quelques machinistes. Terry connaissait le prénom de chacun et la présenta à tous. Il lui montra les loges des acteurs, la salle de réunion et de repos, l'infirmerie qu'elle reconnut moderne et bien équipée. Puis, à la dernière porte au bout du couloir, elle lut son nom.

\- Ma loge. Voulez-vous la voir ?

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, personne à portée d'oreille.

\- J'en meurs d'envie mon cœur.

Elle n'en vit pas beaucoup après qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et se jeta sur sa bouche avec un appétit féroce qui la mit au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais il la serrait si fort qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, elle réussit à dire entre deux baisers, en riant :

\- Philippe avait raison. Je suis en train de me faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup.

\- Il aurait peut-être aimé être à ma place mais je ne laisserai ce privilège à personne ! émit-il par bribes quand sa bouche daignait s'éloigner de son visage.

\- Moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place en ce moment. Dothy va lui annoncer que tout est fini entre eux et ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre même sans passion.

Il cessa en la regardant en profondeur, elle caressa ses mèches brunes.

\- C'est préférable à se mentir à soi-même et ça évite les équivoques ! répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou blanc.

\- Oui, la franchise est finalement plus payante à la longue. Aujourd'hui je me sens libérée, je crois que je vais mieux réussir mon divorce que mon mariage. Terry, j'aimerais pouvoir le garder comme ami, c'est d'ailleurs la seule façon pour lui et moi de s'entendre. Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça te blesse, te gêne.

Il lui prit le menton et pénétra son regard.

\- Candy, c'est toi seule qui décide qui est ton ami ou pas. Je te veux heureuse, rien ne compte davantage pour moi que de te savoir heureuse. Je ne suis plus cet adolescent jaloux et tourmenté, tu m'as prouvé ton amour plus que je ne l'espérais, j'ai une confiance totale en toi, rien ne peut me gêner ni me blesser puisque je le sais.

\- Je ne peux être heureuse qu'auprès de toi Terry, je le suis déjà tellement, presque trop.

\- Ça ne sera jamais assez pour toi, tu mérites le meilleur, et j'essaierai de te le donner, enfin. Mais si un jour, sans le vouloir, je te faisais encore de la peine, n'hésite pas à me gifler encore de toutes tes forces.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup regretté, je l'ai regretté aussitôt fait. C'est l'orgueil, j'ai cru que tu ne cherchais qu'à t'amuser ou te moquer de moi. J'aurais plutôt du faire ceci.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et goûta à nouveau à ses lèvres, ce fut un nouveau délice, un peu plus brûlant sur la fin. Et de nouveau le désir s'empara d'elle mais cette fois sans douleur, c'était à la fois apaisant et excitant. Même quand les mains de Terry s'aventurèrent un peu plus sur son corps, parcourant son dos et sa taille sous son manteau de laine, elle ne s'inquiéta pas, elle se laissa aller calmement et totalement au plaisir. Bien sûr, quand ses mains remontèrent sur son ventre et se posèrent sur ses seins et les caressèrent avec volupté à travers sa robe, elle ne put laisser échapper un doux gémissement mais c'était beaucoup trop agréable pour ne pas savourer cette nouvelle découverte. Elle n'avait plus honte d'exprimer son désir en lui faisant comprendre l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Lui aussi d'ailleurs gémissait sans honte, ils se découvraient encore un peu plus. Puis il ôta ses mains et la serra contre lui, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, le cœur serein et confiant. Ensuite il s'écarta d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été un peu trop, tu n'avais que quinze ans mais déjà si jolie.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas eu grand chose à caresser à cette époque, j'étais aussi plate qu'une planche à laver ! répondit-elle en riant.

\- La comparaison ne peut plus se faire aujourd'hui. La nature t'a parée de ce qu'elle avait de plus beau et de plus rare.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de te dire la même chose. Tu vas quand même avoir du mal à t'enlaidir pour devenir Cyrano.

\- Avec ceci et beaucoup de maquillage, tu verras, même toi, tu me trouveras laid à faire peur.

Il lui tendit un faux nez qu'elle examina avec soin.

\- Même si tu l'étais, ça ne changerait rien pour moi. Si tu n'avais été que beau, je ne t'aurais même pas remarqué. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'en plus tu es très beau. Comment est-ce que ça me va ?

\- Même ainsi, tu es la plus belle à mes yeux, il lui ôta le faux nez, elle sourit. Mais je ne t'aurais pas non plus mise à part des autres si tu n'avais été que cela.

Elle lui posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres puis se mit à inspecter la pièce.

\- Il y a plus de choses que sur la coiffeuse d'une dame ! constata-t-elle amusée devant tous les flacons et autres fards étalés sur la table à maquillage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, du sang ?

\- Non, du jus de tomates, ça y ressemble assez non ? Il suffit d'en remplir ces poches qu'on cache sous les costumes et en les crevant de la pointe de l'épée, elles se percent et l'illusion d'une vraie blessure donne plus d'authenticité à la pièce.

\- Vous utilisez de vraies épées ?

\- Bien sûr, il faut que ce soit crédible.

Il alla en chercher une dans l'armoire et lui tendit. Elle mit son doigt au bout de la pointe.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! Si l'épée traverse plus que la poche ?

\- Pas si on est bien préparé. C'est pour ça que je prends des cours avec un maître d'armes et les acteurs qui doivent combattre aussi.

Elle tenta un moulinet.

\- Et à la fin de l'envoi, je touche !

Elle posa la pointe de l'épée sur le cœur de Terry et rit. Puis elle la lui rendit.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir. Quand aura lieu la première ?

\- En principe le sept juillet, si nous sommes prêts.

\- Ce serait formidable si c'était le sept, deux mois jour pour jour après mon anniversaire et le nôtre de nos retrouvailles.

\- Alors ce sera le sept, promis.

Elle lui sourit encore tendrement puis reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Terry, à la fin du mois je quitterai l'appartement de Manhattan. Dothy m'a proposé de vivre chez elle, j'ai accepté jusqu'au prononcement du divorce. Ensuite…

\- Ensuite, la coupa-t-il, tu viendras vivre avec moi et on se mariera. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça a toujours été mon désir le plus cher d'être ton épouse, mon amour. Mais tu es certain de le vouloir déjà ? Nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Cela fait des années que je suis certain de te vouloir comme épouse, je n'en ai jamais voulu qu'une seule, toi Candy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir davantage, ce sera toi et personne d'autre, pour toujours.

\- Oh ! Terry !

Elle se pendit à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle s'empara encore de ses lèvres. De longues secondes après, il émergea, le cœur empli de bonheur.

\- Viens chérie, nous allons fêter ça en allant dîner en amoureux. Je connais un charmant restaurant tzigane, violons et cuisine hongroise au programme.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le dernier jour de mai était un mardi. Dans l'après midi, Dothy avait accompagné Candy chez elle pour emballer ses affaires. Ça avait été rapide pour vider son armoire et tous ses vêtements. Elles en avaient quand même rempli deux valises. Pour les papiers et photos, elle avait déjà tout trié dans la semaine et partagé en deux les photos de famille. Tout était propre et bien rangé. Elle emportait aussi les plantes vertes pour ne pas les laisser mourir. Dothy regardait la photo de mariage sur la commode du salon.

\- Vous étiez quand même très beaux tous les deux mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression en vous voyant ensemble d'y voir un frère et une sœur plutôt qu'un couple marié. Physiquement, vous vous ressemblez assez, tous les deux très blonds. C'est surtout ça qui m'a gênée et persuadée que vous n'étiez pas faits pour vous marier.

\- Albert m'a souvent dit que je ressemblais à sa sœur disparue, la mère d'Anthony. En vérité Dothy, je ne te l'ai pas dit devant Terry mais je crois qu'Anthony n'a jamais vu qu'une sœur en moi, il l'a compris aujourd'hui. De toute façon, nous resterons toujours des cousins, liens du sang ou pas, il aura toujours une grande place dans mon cœur.

\- Finalement, je l'avais très mal jugé, c'est un type bien. Dommage qu'il soit si ambitieux !

\- C'est sa façon à lui de prendre sa revanche sur cette vie qu'il a failli perdre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il trouvera le véritable amour lui aussi. J'ai été encore rassurée quand j'ai lu son télégramme hier pour me dire qu'il avait déjà constitué le dossier du divorce et qu'il serait encore plus vite prononcé que prévu, début juillet.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il t'aime beaucoup puisqu'il t'a laissée libre pour te permettre d'être enfin heureuse avec Terence. A mes yeux, il s'est largement racheté aujourd'hui, il n'a pas traîné pour entamer les démarches du divorce. C'est très bien de sa part, amour ou amitié, ce sont des sentiments différents mais aussi forts, rien ne vous empêche de trouver une autre façon de l'enrichir, même pas Terrence !

\- Non, Dothy, même pas lui. Mais il est d'accord, et ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il est merveilleux.

\- Il t'aime tout simplement, d'un amour sincère, sans rien exiger en retour, c'est ça l'amour vrai.

Candy sourit à son amie, puis elle posa un dernier regard sur l'endroit où elle avait vécu ces cinq premiers mois de l'année, elle sentit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur mais aussi de nouveaux espoirs. Elle referma la porte sur son passé, une nouvelle page de sa vie allait s'écrire et elle se promit de tout faire pour en faire une très belle aventure. Elle porta les clefs au concierge en inventant un voyage pour Chicago pour raisons familiales.

Dothy lui avait prêté sa chambre d'amis. C'était en fait plus qu'une chambre, un petit appartement avec une chambre spacieuse, un cabinet de toilettes et un petit salon.

\- Je suis désolée de te causer autant de dérangements Dothy, dit-elle alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes. C'est un bonheur de t'avoir chez moi, cette grande maison me semble tellement vide quelques fois. Malheureusement pour moi, je crois que tu ne vas faire qu'un très court séjour ici.

\- Tu sais, Terry s'est montré très mystérieux quand j'ai voulu savoir où il vivait. Il m'a parlé d'une surprise qu'il veut me réserver. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être.

\- En le connaissant, ce ne peut être qu'une bonne surprise. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour la dévoiler ! Je ne suis au courant de rien, j'ignore où il vit. Et même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi as-tu emporté ce coussin, un souvenir ?

\- Oui et même les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie. Regarde bien.

Ce n'était qu'un vieux coussin même pas joli. Mais après qu'elle eut déchiré la couture, Dothy découvrit une petite pile de lettres enrubannées au milieu de la mousse de rembourrage.

\- Ce sont les siennes ?

\- Oui, celles qu'il m'a envoyées entre nos retrouvailles à Chicago et notre rupture à New York. J'ai aussi gardé ses courtes notes, celle en quittant le collège et l'autre qu'il a confiée au concierge de l'hôpital Ste Johanna. Regarde !

Dothy les parcourut et lui rendit.

\- Lis ceci, c'est une lettre que je lui ai écrite trois mois après mon retour, je ne l'ai jamais envoyée.

\- Quel dommage ! fit son amie d'une voix émue après avoir parcouru les trois pages. Tout aurait pu être différent, je crois qu'il aurait accouru.

\- Sans doute mais il venait de reprendre sa carrière, j'ai pensé qu'il allait mieux. De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à regretter. Mais ses lettres, la seule chose matérielle qui me restait de lui, jamais je n'ai pu me résoudre à les détruire, j'ai pris le risque. Je suis persuadée qu'il a toujours les miennes lui aussi. Je les connais toutes par cœur, certaines ont jauni sous mes flots de larmes, j'en ai tant versé qu'ensuite je n'ai plus pleuré pendant deux ans. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris son mariage et accepté d'épouser Anthony. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui nous arrive. Est-ce que nous avons vaincu la malédiction où est-ce que je vais me réveiller un matin et m'apercevoir que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve ?

\- Non, Candy, tu ne rêves plus, c'est la réalité. Je vais te le prouver.

Et elle lui pinça très fort le bras.

\- Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Oui c'est certain, je suis réveillée !

Elles rirent comme deux gamines.

\- Et n'oublie pas que tu es ici chez toi, et Terrence aussi.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Nous avons tenu bon jusqu'ici mais ça n'a pas été facile. Mais c'est si excitant, chaque nouvelle découverte est un autre monde qui s'ouvre à nous. Nous y entrons en douceur, en s'attendant si l'un va plus vite que l'autre, sans peur ni frustration. Chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure et l'imaginaire est aussi merveilleux à vivre, le désir grandit d'autant plus. J'aimerais que le final ait lieu à un moment spécial pour nous, à un moment clef de notre relation. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous tiendrons jusque là. Mais c'est un défi très motivant, le problème est de savoir s'arrêter à temps, lui est plus doué que moi pour ça. Mais ma première motivation est que Terry préférerait que je sois libre, totalement libre. Je sais qu'il garde en lui cette blessure de ne pas avoir été le premier, le seul, et il s'en veut parce qu'il croit en être le seul responsable. Je ne peux revenir en arrière mais je lui prouverai qu'il est le premier dans mon cœur et le seul que j'ai aimé à en vouloir mourir et que j'aime et aimerai ainsi toute ma vie.

Dothy s'attendrit en lui voyant le regard plein d'étoiles, elle dissimula une pointe d'envie mais se sentit surtout très fière d'avoir permis à ces deux pauvres cœurs perdus de se retrouver.

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire plus tard, écrire tes mémoires. Les gens adorent les belles histoires d'amour mais elles finissent toujours mal. Il faut leur démontrer que le véritable amour est plus fort que tout, le destin peut être vaincu si on y croit envers et contre tout. Et un jour, tu la raconteras à tes petits enfants et en feras partager le monde entier.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les trois jours qui suivirent et qui précédaient le premier samedi de juin, jour du défilé de la collection d'été de Dothy furent éprouvants pour les deux femmes. Candy avait déserté la clinique ces jours là pour assister de son mieux son amie. Ses deux collègues, Stacy et Nelly avaient désormais suffisamment de métier pour tenir la clinique au côté du docteur Richard. Et vu qu'elle en avait trouvé une nouvelle pour les suppléer, elle se sentait tranquille. Elle s'appelait Mélissa, elle n'avait que seize ans mais elle était emplie de bonne volonté et apprenait plus vite qu'une autre. Candy, bien décidée à en faire une infirmière accomplie, lui avait appris déjà tous les rudiments du métier. Et la petite dévorait tous les livres de médecine que sa collègue avait apportés à la clinique à ses moments perdus. Elle se sentait très fière de ses trois collègues et faisait part chaque jour de leurs progrès à Terry, quand elle le retrouvait le soir au théâtre. Il l'écoutait toujours avec une grande attention et beaucoup de fierté, comment un homme avait été sauvé de l'amputation, une naissance de jumeaux, une opération cardiaque des plus prometteuse…

Mais ces trois derniers jours, elle n'avait pu se rendre au théâtre où elle avait pris ses habitudes. Personne ne s'étonnait plus de voir cette jolie rousse débarquer à la fin des répétitions. Chacun avait compris qu'elle était très vite devenue la petite amie du patron. Mais devant ses charmants sourires, sa gentillesse et surtout moins d'accès de colère du metteur en scène depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, personne n'aurait songé à faire des remarques sur une si rapide relation. Cet effet positif dont avait parlé Philippe, chacun le ressentait et ne s'en plaignait pas. Lui semblait avoir bien digéré sa rupture avec Dothy, il ne manquait jamais dès son arrivée de venir faire son numéro de charme à Roxie et souvent même sous le nez de Terrence.

\- Comment pouvez-vous me dédaigner pour ce bourreau de travail au cœur de pierre ? lui avait-il dit un soir alors que Terence était juste derrière accaparé par un technicien.

\- Et vous, vous avez visiblement un cœur d'artichaut Philippe. Vous aimez d'une manière un peu trop éparpillée à mon goût.

\- Il vaut mieux aimer trop que pas du tout, chère Roxie.

\- Quand on aime trop et tout, c'est qu'on n'aime rien, cher Philippe.

C'était chaque soir un nouvel échange de balles, ça ne durait que quelques minutes mais les amusait beaucoup. Puis il la laissait, faisant mine d'être anéanti par son dédain, alors elle le rappelait et terminait le jeu en lui offrant un de ses sourires les plus étincelants qui le remplissait de joie et qu'il montrait à Terrence avant de partir. En fait, c'était ça le jeu, tenter de rendre jaloux son ami et lui faire perdre cet air indifférent qu'il affichait en toute circonstance. Mais c'était peine perdue, rien ne pouvait perturber ce calme légendaire qui le caractérisait en dehors des accès de colère qui ne concernaient que le travail. Candy le savait et l'acceptait. Tant qu'il était encore Terrence Grandchester, l'acteur et metteur en scène du théâtre Lincoln, tant qu'il y aurait encore un comédien présent, un technicien, tant qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail, elle ne pouvait espérer un traitement de faveur. Aucun regard particulier, une froide politesse et pas de temps à lui consacrer. Elle le voyait alors tel qu'il apparaissait dans son monde, froid et intransigeant, craint mais respecté pour son équité et son professionnalisme. Elle regardait tout ça avec une grande admiration mais avait grand hâte que le rideau tombe et qu'elle retrouve son Terry, si tendre et attentionné.

Ces trois derniers jours donc, elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était rentrée trop tard avec Dothy pour tout mettre en place dans la salle louée pour le défilé. Mais ils s'étaient tout de même parlé longuement au téléphone chaque soir, un moment très agréable pour ensuite s'endormir d'un sommeil reposant après si dures journées.

Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva. Elle était dans un état nerveux des plus extrêmes, le trac s'emparait d'elle. Dothy affichait toujours son calme et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Candy serait la dernière à défiler sur l'estrade, devant un public composé des meilleurs clients de Dothy, ses amis et aussi quelques photographes de mode. Dans sa robe de soirée en lamé argenté, elle se laissait maintenant coiffer par son amie, après s'être fait maquiller auparavant comme les autres mannequins. Celle-ci avait fait un joli chignon torsadé de ses longs cheveux roux, sa pâleur accentuée par beaucoup de poudre qui masquait ses taches de rousseur donnait encore plus d'éclat à ses yeux d'émeraudes.

\- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir sur scène, confia-t-elle d'une voix enrouée à son amie.

Ses jambes tremblaient, elle se tordait les mains et sa vision lui sembla floue en ne se reconnaissant plus dans le miroir.

\- Calme-toi ma belle et respire un bon coup. Tu peux le faire et tu es magnifique. Ça s'est très bien passé lors des répétitions, refais la même chose et tout se passera très bien.

\- Mais il y a tant de monde et de photographes ! J'ai une de ces trouilles !

\- Oublie tous ces gens, pense seulement à lui. Fais-le pour lui, pour qu'il soit encore plus fier de toi.

\- Il ne viendra peut-être pas, il a tant à faire.

\- Tu t'imagines qu'il allait rater ça ? Il est déjà là.

\- Dans la salle ?

\- Oui ma belle, à découvert, et il n'est pas seul. Viens voir !

Elle la suivit, estomaquée. Dothy entrouvrit le rideau qui laissa l'espace suffisant pour voir le public. Elle le distingua immédiatement, si élégant dans son smoking blanc, si séduisant, et le comble c'est qu'il souriait généreusement aux photographes qui le mitraillaient de leurs flashs, très heureux de cette aubaine. C'était assurément pour eux le scoop du jour : Terrence Grandchester et toute sa troupe se déplaçaient en personne pour assister à un défilé de mode. Car effectivement, il n'était pas seul, il y avait avec lui, occupant tout le premier rang, tous les acteurs du théâtre Lincoln, même quelques figurants et son attachée de presse.

\- Oh ! Mon dieu ! C'est encore pire ! fit Candy, encore plus pâle et accrochée au rideau.

\- Allons, calme-toi. Viens, on pourrait nous voir. Pense que tu es Roxie Hart, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Tu es mannequin professionnel, tu vas l'éblouir, tu vas tous les éblouir.

C'est ce qu'elle n'arrêta plus de se répéter pendant tout le temps qui précédait son entrée en scène. Dothy la laissa pour aller présenter le défilé, les filles se succédèrent l'une après l'autre sous les applaudissements nourris des spectateurs. Tout se déroulait bien, Candy se sentit heureuse pour son amie malgré son trac. Quand la dernière revint et qu'elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle respira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

 _« Les dés sont jetés, j'y vais et vaille que vaille. Je le fais pour toi mon amour, il n'y aura que toi, toi, toi… »_

Une douce chaleur envahit alors son cœur et sa peur disparut comme par enchantement dès qu'elle franchit le rideau de scène. Et elle ne vit effectivement que lui, tous les autres avaient disparu. Ils devaient être là, elle entendait des applaudissements et des cris d'étonnements et d'admiration. Elle distinguait aussi les flashs des photographes mais seul son regard fier et admiratif qui lui faisait penser qu'effectivement ce soir elle était la plus belle du monde, n'était visible pour elle. Et elle réussit aussi à être la meilleure dans son jeu, dans sa grâce, dans son déplacement aérien sur l'estrade. Elle en rajouta même un peu plus que lors des répétitions, avec un clin d'œil par-ci et une envolée de baisers par-là, du côté de Terry bien sûr. A son retour aux loges, Dothy se jeta dans ses bras avec la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu as été grandiose ma chérie, écoute-les, tu les as conquis.

\- C'est ta robe qui les a conquis Dothy, c'est ton travail qu'ils applaudissent.

\- Personne n'aurait pu la mettre mieux en valeur, crois-moi, je suis fière de toi.

\- Moi aussi Dothy, je suis tellement fière d'être ton amie.

Elle l'embrassa très fort, très émue.

\- Allez, assez de remerciements pour l'instant. On y retourne pour le final.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Quelques heures plus tard, quand enfin elle se retrouva seule dans les bras de Terry sur le canapé de son petit salon, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait accompli.

\- Une nouvelle carrière s'annonce à toi ma princesse, ça ne te tente pas ?

\- Non. C'était amusant de le tenter une fois mais je ne m'imagine pas faire ça souvent, ça risque de devenir très ennuyeux à la longue. Je l'ai fait pour Dothy et pour toi. Je ne me vois surtout pas renoncer à être infirmière, c'est ce que j'aime le plus faire, à part t'aimer. Mais ça ce n'est pas une vocation, c'est un besoin vital.

\- N'empêche, fit-il en baisant son front, tu as prouvé ce soir que tu as d'autres talents. Cela ne m'étonne pas mais tu m'as ébloui au-delà des mots pour le dire. Et je n'ai pas été le seul, un grand couturier t'a offert un contrat mirobolant.

\- Ma fois, il se passera de moi. Mirobolant ou pas, je ne suis pas intéressée par ce métier. Je comprends qu'on puisse aimer ça, si on est féru de mode. Mais pour moi rien ne vaut le contact humain, le besoin d'être utile.

\- Tu es incroyable mon ange. Rien ne peut entacher ton cœur généreux, rien ne te fait tourner la tête, tu restes quoi qu'on te fasse miroiter, quoi qu'on te blesse, égale à toi-même. Pas un soupçon d'égoïsme, la générosité pure.

\- Il y a quand même une part d'égoïsme dans tout ça puisque c'est ça qui me rend heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas le luxe, la célébrité et tout le tapage qui en découle, ni la richesse qui me motivent et toi non plus. Notre seule motivation c'est la passion de ce que nous aimons faire et le goût de le faire partager. Quoi que nous décidions de faire, ça ne peut être que l'amour qui nous guide. Nous sommes finalement pareils, des gens très simples. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, mais c'est une denrée rare de nos jours et surtout à New York. Finalement c'est aussi très facile d'être heureux quand on a compris ça.

\- Je ne serai jamais plus heureuse qu'en étant dans tes bras, il n'y a que là que je me sente exceptionnelle.

Il la renversa alors sur le canapé, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Le feu jaillit à nouveau, leurs regards brûlants de désir rivés l'un à l'autre. Il fit glisser ses doigts de ses lèvres roses à sa gorge laiteuse, puis de sa gorge à son sein droit. Elle soupira de bonheur. Puis sa main descendit jusqu'à son ventre, elle hésita, s'y attarda puis dévia le long de sa cuisse. Sur son passage, sa peau s'électrisa de dizaines de décharges électriques. Quand sa main arriva à l'ourlet de sa robe couvrant sa cheville, elle remonta en sens inverse, sous le tissu. Elle glissa sur son bas de soie, la robe se relevait et lui chatouillait le poignet. Son regard s'attarda sur cette jolie cuisse, ses lèvres ne purent résister à la butiner, ce qui la fit soupirer davantage. Bientôt la cuisse devint chair, le bas blanc s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, une chair lisse et rose qui le rendit fou.

\- Je te veux ! murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée en glissant ses doigts toujours plus haut sur sa cuisse si chaude.

Elle faillit lui dire de la prendre mais un sursaut de lucidité dut le réveiller car il retira brusquement sa bouche, ses doigts, baissa le tissu de sa robe pour cacher cette tentation et se contenta de serrer ses jambes dans ses bras en posant sa tête entre elles. Elle respira un grand coup, à la fois de déception et de soulagement et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, ce qui apaisa un peu les battements de son cœur saccadé. Alors il tourna ses yeux vers les siens et lui sourit, elle aussi.

\- Bientôt mon amour, bientôt rien ne pourra plus nous l'interdire, je te le jure.

Oui bientôt. Car si tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, elle savait quand aurait lieu cette rencontre vers le sommet. Dans un mois et trois jours, le sept juillet.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Un jour entier de repos pour Terry, qu'il lui consacra entièrement. Ils partirent tôt le matin, en vue d'un pique-nique dans la campagne au nord de New York. La journée débutait par un beau soleil, l'été approchait et la température faisait penser qu'il était déjà là. Il avait aussi prévu de l'emmener faire du cheval dans l'après midi. Il avait préféré qu'ils prennent la voiture de Candy, décapotable et c'est elle qui conduisait en suivant ses indications vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le coin. Elle s'était levée très tôt pour confectionner un repas pour deux qu'elle avait emporté dans un panier d'osier. Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Dothy qui dormait encore à son départ. Elle avait dû rentrer très tard, ayant fêté une bonne partie de la nuit son succès avec ses amis.

Candy avait revêtu pour cette occasion une tenue de circonstance. A savoir, un caleçon moulant et des cuissardes, idéal pour monter à cheval. Elle portait aussi une ample chemise blanche, resserrée à la taille par une large ceinture. Elle avait aussi abandonné sa perruque contre un foulard de soie rouge.

\- Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser, vêtue ainsi, à un pirate. Mais un pirate des plus séduisants, loin des Barbe Noire et autre Henry Morgan. Il y en a eu quelques unes des femmes pirates dans l'histoire mais ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'elles aient été aussi belles que toi.

(Mary Jane Reed, Anne Bonny, Charlotte de Berry, Fiora Burn, Ching Shih, Rachel Wall par exemple)

Elle rit joyeusement.

\- Pirate ! Ça m'aurait bien plu ! Ce devait être une vie trépidante, à part le fait de massacrer des gens. Mais se balancer au bout d'une corde d'un bateau à l'autre, grimper sur le grand mât, j'aurais pu le faire.

\- Tu aurais pu aussi être une grande trapéziste il me semble. D'ailleurs, au lieu d'énumérer ce que tu aurais pu être, ça prendrait moins de temps de dire ce pour quoi tu n'es pas douée.

\- Oh ! Pour des tas de choses Terry. Par exemple, je ne serai jamais une diva de l'opéra, je chante comme une casserole. Je ne sais pas non plus dessiner, ni peindre, ni sculpter, je ne serai jamais un grand écrivain ni une musicienne.

\- Mais tu pourrais être une actrice.

Elle pensa qu'il plaisantait mais vit sur son visage un air sérieux.

\- Je mens trop mal pour être actrice.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mentir pour l'être mais d'imaginer être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Justement, je ne sais être que moi-même.

\- Tu as tout de même été formidable dans la scène avec la gitane et lors de notre soi-disant première rencontre au théâtre.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était toujours moi et seulement moi. Roxie, en dehors du nom et de la couleur de ses cheveux, c'est toujours Candy. Je ne saurais pas jouer quelqu'un de différent de ce que je suis. Et je m'imagine mal faire une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, j'en serais incapable.

\- Et si je te trouve un rôle qui te ressemble, que tu joueras avec moi ?

Elle l'observa encore avec étonnement.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Il en avait pourtant l'air.

\- De toute façon un tel rôle n'existe pas.

\- Peut-être que si.

\- Terry, tu rêves ? Je ne saurai jamais faire ça. J'ai déjà eu un trac épouvantable rien que pour faire un aller retour hier et je n'avais même pas à parler. Alors une pièce de théâtre, non. Rien que l'idée d'apprendre le texte par cœur, c'est trop difficile pour moi. C'est un métier, c'est ton métier, pas le mien.

Il lui sourit en coin.

\- De toute façon, il est trop tôt pour en parler. Je dois d'abord finir de monter celle-là.

\- Oui parfaitement. Pense seulement à Cyrano et oublie… A quelle pièce pensais-tu ?

\- A rien, laissons tomber. Et puis il n'est pas question de te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu n'aies pas envie de faire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas envie, seulement que je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'es pas.

Elle l'étudia encore, sceptique. Puis elle vit son œil plein de malice.

\- Tu penses que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Bientôt tu vas réussir à me faire croire que c'est moi seule qui ai décidé d'être actrice, parce que tu m'as défiée d'en être capable. Dothy et toi, vous êtes passé le mot pour me pousser à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire auparavant.

\- Et c'est mal de te pousser à avoir plus confiance en toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais vous voyez trop grand pour moi. Je dois déjà m'habituer à tout ce que j'ai vécu de merveilleux en si peu de temps et me préparer à tout ce qui va suivre. Peut-être plus tard, on verra.

\- C'est vrai. Tu en as déjà tant fait. J'en ai pleinement conscience, tu m'as donné tellement alors que je ne le méritais plus.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je l'ai voulu et je ne le regretterai jamais. Que tu le mérites ou pas, c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle lui sourit et gara la voiture sur le bas côté.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire à l'instant ?

\- J'imagine mon petit singe.

Elle lui décocha un sourire moqueur et sortit en courant dans l'herbe verte, en direction des arbres. Elle en choisit un solide et bien garni de branches et se mit à y grimper avec agilité. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main, elle était déjà à mi-hauteur quand Terry arriva au pied de l'arbre. Elle se pendit à une branche et se balança jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe sur une autre. Puis elle s'y assit, cala ses jambes et se renversa, la tête en bas et les bras ballants.

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas trop rouillée lui dit-elle en riant.

\- J'ai vu mon acrobate.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir en faire autant ?

Il rit aussi. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Alors tu me trouves rouillé ?

Elle avait toujours la tête en bas, il l'embrassa ainsi. Elle attrapa la branche et lança ses jambes en l'air dans une pirouette arrière puis atterrit sur celle du dessous, à côté de Terry. Il la retint contre lui en la voyant un peu en déséquilibre.

\- Non, tu as l'air en grande forme, tu fais beaucoup de sport on dirait.

\- Environ une heure par jour.

\- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en caressant ses bras et ses épaules. Musculation ?

\- Un peu et aussi de la natation.

\- C'est très bon pour la santé tout ça.

Sa main se permit un effleurage sur ses pectoraux avant de retomber mollement contre son corps.

\- Et puis très agréable à regarder et à toucher.

Elle se laissa glisser en le frôlant au passage et s'assit à califourchon sur la branche, adossée contre le tronc. Il s'assit de la même manière et s'alanguit contre elle. Elle mit ses bras possessivement autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Il y avait plus de deux ans que je n'avais plus grimpé à un arbre. J'avais oublié comme on s'y sent libre. Celui-là n'est pas un chêne mais c'est génial de pouvoir encore le faire. Tu y passais d'ailleurs plus de temps que moi dans les arbres au collège, là au moins nous avions la paix. Tu sais qu'une fois j'ai sauté en parachute ?

\- Tu as fait ça aussi ?

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas de ma volonté. C'est la faute d'Alistair, il a voulu que je passe mon baptême de l'air dans un avion de son invention. Ca a évidemment fini très mal pour ce pauvre avion, le moteur a lâché et nous avons du sauter avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. J'ai eu une peur bleue mais c'est un des derniers souvenirs que j'ai d'Alistair avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais sauté en parachute mais j'ai aussi passé mon baptême de l'air, en Floride. Et il ne s'est pas écrasé. L'idéal serait d'avoir des ailes comme les oiseaux. Imagine, pouvoir voir la Terre vue du ciel. Un jour ce sera peut-être possible. Si Alistair n'était pas mort, il serait devenu un grand inventeur. Il aurait par exemple, inventé un appareil qui nous permettrait d'aller jusque sur la lune.

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il y ait sur la lune ?

\- Des gens comme nous, en train de se dire qu'un jour ils pourront aller sur la terre.

Elle pouffa et lui posa un baiser dans le cou.

\- Mon poète est décidément bourré d'imagination.

\- Et il commence à avoir mal aux fesses.

Elle rit de plus belle.

\- Moi aussi. Redescendons.

Ce fut pour lui, fait en moins de temps que de le dire. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint la branche la plus basse, elle s'y pendit et se laissa tomber mais il l'attrapa au vol dans ses bras, sans vaciller.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es très fort mon chéri, dit-elle amusée, elle en profita pour lui poser un baiser au coin des lèvres.

Puis ils repartirent vers la voiture main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques temps après dans un endroit magnifique, au bord d'un lac artificiel. A cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait qu'un ou deux pêcheurs au loin, mais l'été devait sûrement le remplir de baigneurs. Candy s'extasia puis courut vers la plage pour tâter la température de l'eau.

\- Elle est froide, c'est ici que tu viens te baigner ? demanda-t-elle à Terry une fois revenue près de lui.

\- Non, il n'y a qu'en été qu'on peut s'y baigner, si l'été est suffisamment chaud. Mais à ce moment là il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour moi. Ou alors il faudrait y venir la nuit, avec toi ce serait assez tentant, non ?

Elle lui sourit mais poursuivit son interrogatoire.

\- Alors où est-ce que tu nages ?

\- En piscine.

\- Les piscines regorgent de monde elles aussi.

Il soupira, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Mais il adorait aussi ça en elle, il lâcha du lest.

\- Je nage dans ma propre piscine et elle est couverte et chauffée, je peux donc le faire toute l'année. J'ai aussi ma salle de sport, ça te va ?

\- Oh ! Je demandais juste ça comme ça, répondit-elle d'un ton innocent.

Elle n'insista plus et retourna à la voiture où elle sortit du coffre une couverture et le panier de pique-nique qu'il lui prit immédiatement des mains. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, où l'herbe était bien grasse.

\- Nous l'aurons finalement fait ce fameux pique-nique ! dit-il quelques temps après, en engloutissant avec avidité sa part de gâteau aux pommes qu'elle avait confectionné à l'aube. Hum ! Délicieux !

\- Tu t'en souviens ? C'était il y a six ans !

\- Six ans ou six jours, c'est pareil pour moi. Tout est gravé pour toujours dans ma mémoire et dans la tienne aussi je crois.

Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

\- Oui. Même toutes les choses désagréables, voir odieuses, que tu m'as dites les premiers temps.

\- Il n'y en a pas eu tellement.

\- Au fond, non, rien d'important mon cœur.

Il baisa ses doigts alors qu'elle lui caressait le visage. Sa main glissa sur sa gorge, il ferma les yeux. Elle se mit encore à fantasmer en fixant l'ouverture de sa chemise qui laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine, mais n'osait pas s'y aventurer. Il dut deviner son hésitation car il prit sa main et la glissa sous le fin tissu, sur son torse. Ses doigts encore intimidés le frôlèrent et sa peau s'électrisa.

\- Continue, murmura-t-il en souriant, les yeux fermés.

Elle s'enhardit alors et défit un à un tous les petits boutons nacrés de sa chemise de lin bleu. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue l'enchanta et la fit frissonner. Elle emplit son regard de cette avalanche de peau nue et lisse, dénuée de poils disgracieux, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre d'attributs masculins. Lui était totalement imberbe mais d'une virilité évidente sous les courbes de ses muscles aux dessins harmonieux, mais aussi respirant la douceur et un zeste de fragilité. Sa main fit une approche légère sur ses pectoraux, les effleurant, ce qui fit se durcir les pointes de ses tétons et dut le chatouiller un peu car il sourit davantage. Elle y plaqua alors sa paume entière en suivant les contours de ses muscles. Elle s'aventura aussi sur son ventre aux abdominaux fermes, sans toutefois descendre trop bas, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux et par trop impudique en pleine nature. Mais en le voyant s'envoler vers un monde d'extase et de bonheur, en sentant sous sa main les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, son plaisir à elle décupla et elle augmenta son jeu de caresses, plus sensuelles encore. Elle sourit en voyant quelques légers spasmes nerveux perturber ses lèvres. Elle le caressa longtemps, elle en prenait autant de plaisir que lui. La peau de Terry se mit à frissonner mais ce n'était pas de froid, elle était brûlante. Elle le vit soupirer et se tourner dans l'autre sens, en se débarrassant de sa chemise d'un mouvement rapide. Il lui offrit son dos, peut-être que son torse n'aurait pu supporter plus sans souffrir, mais puisqu'il voulait poursuivre cette aventure, elle lui fit subir le même traitement. Ce dos puissant, elle pensait déjà le connaître par cœur tant elle en avait rêvé depuis ce matin sur le River Green. Mais sa main n'en connaissait pas encore les secrets, elle se hâta donc d'en apprendre les délices. Et aussi de ses épaules larges et de ses bras dont les biceps ronds étaient traversés par une veine bleue qu'elle n'osait qu'effleurer tant la peau lui semblait tendue et fragile. Elle découvrit un grain de beauté vers l'omoplate droite qu'elle grava dans sa mémoire, puis une tache de naissance couleur café dans le bas de ses reins. Plus elle le caressait et plus elle avait envie de le faire. Elle l'aurait sans doute encore fait pendant des heures mais des voix encore lointaines semblaient s'approcher. Elle cessa et comme il ne sentit plus ses caresses il releva la tête et en comprit les raisons. Il remit très vite sa chemise et se rallongea un peu plus loin d'elle, sur le ventre en cachant son visage de son bras, feignant dormir. Elle, se mit à ranger les restes du pique-nique pour se donner une occupation. Les voix se rapprochèrent et deux silhouettes apparurent. Ce devait être les deux pêcheurs qu'ils avaient vus au loin tout à l'heure.

\- La pêche a été bonne ? leur demanda-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

\- Nous rentrons bredouille ma petite dame. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui tous les poissons se sont donnés le mot pour se cacher de notre vue, lui répondit l'un d'eux en ôtant son chapeau et en la saluant. L'autre en fit autant.

\- Ils reviendront sûrement demain messieurs.

\- Pour sûr que nous reviendrons demain, dirent-ils en riant. On dirait que votre époux est parti dans le monde des rêves, il vous a abandonné !

\- Oui, ce doit être la digestion, il a trop mangé de gâteau. Il en reste encore, vous en voulez ?

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir ma bonne dame mais voyez-vous, nous allions justement déjeuner et nos épouses risquent de nous sermonner si nous arrivons en retard.

\- Une prochaine fois alors. Au revoir et bon appétit !

\- Bien le bonjour jeune dame, nos amitiés à votre mari quand il se réveillera.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas messieurs.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment loin et hors de vue pour le dire à Terry.

\- Tu peux te lever, ils sont loin maintenant.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Terry ! Ils sont partis, ils ne peuvent plus te reconnaître. Eh ! Tu dors vraiment ?

\- Je ne dors pas.

\- Alors lève-toi !

\- Je ne peux pas encore, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas !

Il soupira très fort.

\- Après ce que tu viens de me faire subir ?

Elle comprit, rougit, puis un rire nerveux s'empara d'elle.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans.

Mais elle rit de plus belle.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer.

\- Arrête, je te dis.

\- Désolée, c'est nerveux. Tu veux un peu d'eau fraîche, il paraît que c'est radical.

Elle pouffa encore plus.

\- Espèce de petite diablesse, tu vas me le payer !

Et il se leva très vite, oubliant ses raisons de ne pas le faire. Elle s'enfuit en courant dans l'herbe et en riant toujours. Elle lui échappa deux fois, glissant entre ses mains, aussi souple qu'une anguille. Mais la troisième fois fut la bonne, il réussit à attraper sa cuisse et elle s'affala dans l'herbe. Il la retourna comme une crêpe et la chatouilla partout.

\- Arrête, je crains les chatouilles !

\- Justement je continue.

Elle criait et riait en se débattant comme une furie. Elle devint bientôt très rouge, riant aux larmes et n'eut plus la force de se débattre. Il cessa et se plongea dans ses vertes prunelles, elle ne rit plus, noyée dans ses lagons bleu nuit. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent.

\- Tu m'as ensorcelé, petite démone, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Je t'aime, je ne veux que t'aimer et te le prouver toute ma vie.

Il la contempla encore, la tentation était si grande. D'autant plus que dans leur bagarre, un bouton de sa chemise s'était détaché, dévoilant une partie de son sein gauche, sous sa fine combinaison transparente. Un sein blanc et rond qui laissait entrevoir le bout rose de son mamelon. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y poser ses lèvres et le butina un peu. Elle soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Mais il reprit le contrôle de sa raison en la voyant presque haletante et s'écarta de cette gourmandise. Il se releva, elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira de plus belle. Il lui sourit malicieusement pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

\- Tu veux un peu d'eau fraîche ?

Elle lui tira la langue et fit la moue.

\- Tu es content, tu es vengé ! Je suis dans le même état que toi, même si ça ne se voit pas !

Il l'aida à se relever et reboutonna sa chemise.

\- Il n'y à pas matière à vengeance de se donner du plaisir. Tes mains méritent plutôt d'être récompensées.

Il les lui embrassa avec dévotion, elle lui sourit.

\- Ta bouche aussi, dit-elle en lui posant un doux baiser.

\- Mais tout ça m'a donné faim. Je reprendrai bien une part de ton succulent gâteau.

Il l'entraîna vers leur pique-nique en la prenant par la taille.

\- Tant que tu voudras mon chéri.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Une heure après ils repartaient. Il la guida jusqu'à un haras, à quelques kilomètres du lac, où il était possible de louer des chevaux. Un palefrenier les conduisit jusqu'aux écuries, où il y avait une dizaine de chevaux dans les boxs. Terry se rendit immédiatement au deuxième, un hennissement l'y accueillit. Il caressa le museau noir qui en dépassait.

\- Je te présente Sultan, je le monte de temps en temps. Bonjour mon grand, il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu.

Le cheval était visiblement heureux de le revoir, il hennit encore et lui lécha la main. Terrence ouvrit la porte du box, prit la bride et le fit sortir. C'était un magnifique étalon, noir comme le jais. Il hennit encore puis se mit à renifler la main de la jeune femme.

\- Sultan, je te présente Roxie, une amie.

Celui-ci balança alors sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- On dirait qu'il ne me croit pas ! fit Terry en riant.

Il vit que le palefrenier était à l'autre bout de l'écurie. Il se pencha à l'oreille du cheval et murmura :

\- Tu as raison. En fait, elle s'appelle Candy et c'est la femme que j'aime.

Le cheval hennit alors pour manifester son approbation puis posa son museau sur la main de la dame. Elle le flatta de la tête au collier en riant.

\- Ce cheval est extraordinaire et comme il est beau. Bonjour Sultan, enchantée de te connaître.

Le palefrenier revint en en entraînant un autre par la bride.

\- J'ai pensé que Stella conviendrait bien à mademoiselle.

\- Merci Stanley, elle sera parfaite.

C'était une belle jument à la robe fauve parsemée de taches blanches sur les flans arrière. Candy la caressa, elle semblait calme et douce. Une fois les deux chevaux harnachés et sellés, Terry conduisit Sultan à l'extérieur tandis que Stanley faisait de même avec Stella. Candy les suivit.

\- Bonne promenade monsieur Grandchester, bonne promenade mademoiselle.

\- Merci Stanley.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Terry s'inquiéta.

\- Tu penses y arriver ? fit-il à sa compagne en la poussant par les fesses pour l'aider à se hisser sur la jument.

\- A ton avis ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit au trot. Elle laissa sa monture s'habituer à elle puis elle accéléra et se lança au galop. Elles firent le tour de l'enclos et revinrent vers le jeune homme juché sur l'étalon.

\- Pour ça aussi j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès chéri.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et partirent au trot, à la découverte de nouveaux horizons.

 _Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 8 « Petits tourments, grands espoirs »**

Le mardi sept juin, jour du premier mois d'anniversaire de leurs retrouvailles, Terrence emmena Candy dans un cabaret voir un spectacle de music-hall. Une sorte de pièce de théâtre où les artistes chantaient et dansaient le fox-trot, on appellerait ça plus tard une comédie musicale. Pendant le trajet, elle lui offrit le cadeau qu'elle avait déniché pour lui quelques jours plus tôt. C'était une maquette de la taille d'un livre, du théâtre de la Commedia dell'arte italien. Tous les personnages, Arlequin, Colombine, Polichinelle et tous les autres n'étaient pas plus grands qu'une allumette mais étaient d'un réalisme étonnant. Il y avait même de petits rideaux rouges au devant de la scène qu'on pouvait ouvrir et fermer. Le tout était protégé par une cloche de verre incrustée d'émail. Il ne cacha pas sa joie et son plaisir devant ce cadeau original. Elle fut émue de voir ses yeux briller comme ceux d'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet et transportée de bonheur quand il se jeta dans ses bras. Lui, offrit le sien au retour, devant la maison de Dothy. Elle fut émerveillée en voyant les deux cœurs entrelacés taillés dans une émeraude d'une pureté rare, reliée à une fine chaîne d'or qu'il lui accrocha délicatement autour du cou. Ce n'était pas évidemment la valeur marchande de ce bijou qui la fit fondre mais bien le symbole qu'il représentait. La pierre était presque du même vert que ses yeux et quand en plus, il lui avoua en avoir passé commande deux jours après leurs retrouvailles, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Et le très long baiser qu'ils échangèrent avant de se quitter eut encore un nouvel arôme, car depuis un mois c'était l'harmonie totale entre eux.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, Candy entra dans une période soucieuse, qui vint perturber son grand bonheur. Dothy s'aperçut de son changement d'humeur alors qu'elle était arrivée à la boutique une heure plus tôt. Depuis elle ne parlait que par bribes, souvent absente. Dothy attendit que celle-ci veuille bien lui confier son souci mais la blonde restait muette. Alors elle prit le taureau par les cornes et la brusqua un peu.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Je suis ton amie, non ?

\- Tout va bien Dothy, je t'assure.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? fit-elle d'un ton vexé.

\- Excuse-moi Dothy ! Tu sais bien que tu es beaucoup plus que mon amie mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer encore avec mes problèmes, tu en as déjà tant fait pour moi !

\- Et à quoi servent les amis alors ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Terrence ?

\- Non, enfin oui mais indirectement. En fait, c'est à cause du divorce.

\- Il a changé d'avis ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Anthony, enfin ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Et si tu me disais clairement de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Oui, pardonne-moi. Voilà, j'ai honte de t'avouer que mes soucis ne sont que d'ordre financier.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! Explique-moi tout.

\- Eh bien, la procédure de divorce a bloqué tous mes comptes en banque. C'est là-bas que j'avais rendez-vous à quatorze heures, je ne peux plus retirer un centime sur mon compte personnel. Je suis allée voir mon avocat, il paraît que c'est normal, tout est bloqué jusqu'au prononcement du divorce. Il n'y a qu'Anthony qui y a accès, même sur mes économies et mes actions de la banque André. Je sais bien qu'il ne fera jamais ça et de toute façon il n'est pas là. Je ne vais quand même pas le faire revenir juste pour ça ! Il n'a évidemment pas du penser à ça, il m'a bien dit que je n'avais pas choisi le plus pauvre pour le remplacer ! Enfin, il n'y est pour rien mais je ne comprendrai jamais ces lois qui privilégient toujours les hommes aux femmes, des lois faites par des hommes, au service des hommes !

\- Je comprends ta révolte ma belle, ce n'est pas moi qui risque de te contredire sur les bienfaits du mariage, on ne m'y reprendra plus. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai justement quelque chose qui résoudra ton problème.

Elle lui remit alors un chèque libellé à son nom.

\- C'est ton cachet pour le travail que tu as accompli en tant que mannequin, dit-elle avant qu'elle ne proteste. Le même qu'aux autres, en fonction des bénéfices déjà empochés. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as fait que pour me faire plaisir et gratuitement, je le sais bien mais c'est la loi pour moi aussi. Si tu ne le prends pas, je risque d'être accusée de travail non déclaré, tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille en prison ? Ne t'inquiète pas, enchaîna-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche, le chèque est à ton nom mais il est enregistré sous celui de Roxie Hart. C'est ainsi que ça se fait pour tous ceux qui utilisent un pseudonyme dans leur profession. C'est normal que tout travail mérite un salaire, non ?

\- Mais Dothy, ça ne sert à rien ! Je l'aurais volontiers accepté mais je viens de te dire que je ne peux plus accéder à mes comptes en banque. Comment veux-tu que je l'encaisse ?

\- Oui, en effet. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Ce n'est pas grave, garde le chèque. Je vais te donner l'équivalent en liquide, tu encaisseras le chèque quand ce sera possible et tu me rembourseras à ce moment là. D'accord ?

\- Oui Dothy. Mais il va falloir y déduire le loyer que je comptais te verser.

\- Quel loyer ?

\- Dothy ! J'y tiens beaucoup !

\- Ok ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Nous n'allons pas nous disputer pour des questions d'argent, ce serait ridicule ! Et si tu veux un conseil d'amie, il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'aborder cette ennuyeuse mais délicate question avec Terrence, tu ne crois pas ? Tu travailles pour lui en quelque sorte, non ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était lui monsieur T !

\- Oh ! Je m'en suis doutée dès que tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait emmenée à Harlem le premier soir. Et il m'en a parlé le soir où il m'a emmenée au restaurant lors de ton séjour à Philadelphie. Je suis certaine que pour lui ces questions d'argent ne sont que des détails mais il sait que pour toi c'est différent. Il a seulement peur de blesser ta fierté, autrement il aurait réitéré son offre de te rétribuer pour ton travail.

\- Si je l'accepte, il deviendra vraiment mon employeur.

\- Et c'est si grave que ça ?

\- Je suppose que non mais ça me fait drôle d'y songer.

\- Quand tu seras sa femme, il faudra bien que tu penses autrement.

\- Ce sera différent, je serai son épouse. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas vraiment sa maîtresse, je ne peux être encore sa fiancée, il n'est pas vraiment non plus mon patron et je ne peux même pas être Candy aux yeux des autres, pour lui ! Tout ça est vraiment très compliqué !

\- Tu sais en tout cas l'essentiel, que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu as raison, comme toujours ! Je lui parlerai ce soir.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Pourtant, le soir dans sa loge au théâtre, elle ne sut plus comment aborder le sujet. Il était assis à son bureau, écrivant le compte rendu des répétitions du jour, pendant qu'elle feuilletait un magazine sur le sofa. Elle le survolait plutôt, ne prêtant guère d'attention à son contenu. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards sur lui en cherchant dans sa tête ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais elle ne trouvait pas. Elle reposa le journal sur une table, se leva et se plongea dans la contemplation des trois affiches placardées sur les murs.

\- Je les ai reçues ce matin, lui dit-il en l'observant. Il me faut en choisir une. Laquelle préfères-tu ?

Elle les étudia alors avec plus d'attention.

\- Celle du milieu, je la trouve plus expressive.

\- C'est celle que j'ai retenue aussi.

Il lui sourit, elle y répondit, puis il se remit à écrire. Elle se rassit alors sur le sofa en se torturant de nouveau les méninges. Environ cinq minutes après il ferma son cahier et posa son crayon.

\- J'ai fini pour ce soir, mon ange.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ! lui dit-il en posant son bras sur ses épaules.

« Décidément, lui ou Dothy, c'est pareil. Ils lisent tous deux en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Elle décida de ne pas lui dire que tout allait bien, il ne la croirait pas. Elle soupira et lui dit à peu près les mêmes phrases qu'elle avait dites à son amie dans l'après-midi.

\- Il est arrivé la même chose à Susanna lors de notre divorce. C'est encore une de ces lois injustes décidées par des hommes pour l'intérêt des hommes, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Pour Susanna, j'ai réglé les choses avant qu'elle ne s'en trouve ennuyée. Pour les autres femmes, surtout celles qui ne travaillent pas, ça complique bien les choses et les obligent souvent à renoncer au divorce. Mais toi, tu travailles, il me suffit de…

-Terry ! Je ne veux pas que tu me paies !

Elle baissa honteusement la tête en voyant ses yeux se troubler. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau.

\- Candy, écoute-moi bien ! Je savais que cette conversation aurait lieu tôt ou tard, alors nous allons l'aborder une fois et une seule. Et de la façon la plus franche qui soit. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, d'être payée pour un travail que tu voulais bénévole ou que ce soit moi qui te paie ?

\- Les deux, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais cette fois sans baisser les yeux.

\- Alors on va régler les deux problèmes d'un coup. Deux choix s'offrent à toi : le premier, tu cherches un autre travail, dans une autre clinique, ça veut dire laisser tomber Harlem où je te le rappelle, les infirmières même grassement payées se font rare. Et en plus, ça te fera renoncer une bonne fois pour toute au bénévolat. Deuxième choix : tu acceptes ce que je vais te proposer. Tu continues à t'occuper de la clinique de Harlem, tu leur apportes encore ton expérience, ton sourire, ta patience et ta gentillesse. Et tu continues à le faire gratuitement, comme ça je ne serai pas ton patron et tu ne seras pas mon employée mais ma collaboratrice. Ça te va ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, ça ne changeait rien à son problème. Il lui sourit et reprit d'un ton plus doux.

\- Evidemment, ça ne règle pas ton problème actuel. Alors continuons à parler de ces ennuyeuses questions d'argent. Réponds-moi franchement, quand nous serons mariés, est-ce que ça te posera un problème si je subviens à tes besoins matériels ?

\- Non, Terry ! Mais nous ne sommes pas encore mariés !

\- Il te suffit d'imaginer que nous le sommes déjà.

\- Mais je ne suis même pas encore divorcée, c'est très gênant pour moi !

\- Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines, pour moi ça ne fait pas de différence puisque tu ne vis plus avec lui. Et dans mon cœur et ma tête, tu es déjà ma femme, tu as toujours été mon épouse dans ma mémoire, le reste n'est que formalités. Je ne peux me contenter de moins et j'espère autant de ta part.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu Terry.

\- Alors ne nous encombrons pas de détails sans importance puisque nous sommes sûrs de nous. L'argent n'est utile que pour nous offrir un meilleur confort, tout l'argent du monde n'apporte pas forcément le bonheur. L'amour est la seule richesse en ce monde, pour ça je prétends être le plus riche du monde. La clinique existe grâce à l'argent de mon père, cet argent que j'ai tant détesté a fini par servir à une noble cause. L'argent n'est pas forcément mauvais, c'est la façon dont on s'en sert qui peut l'être. Si j'étais pauvre comme Job, tu m'aimerais autant, alors ne m'en veux pas de ne pas l'être. Je n'ai pas choisi ce métier pour m'enrichir, mais il m'en rapporte un peu et je ne m'en plains pas. La célébrité non plus ne faisait pas partie de mes ambitions, du moins pas pour tous les ennuis qu'elle engendre, mais je fais avec car elle fait partie du jeu. Je ne me vois pas être autre chose qu'acteur de toute façon, je crois être né pour ça. L'amour est partage, tu m'apportes tellement plus que tout l'argent du monde ne le pourrait. Ne faisons pas de ce stupide argent la première raison pour nous déchirer, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Terry, je n'ai aucune raison ni envie que nous nous déchirions, je t'aime.

\- Alors tout est réglé ?

\- Oui, mon amour.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Un autre soir, quand Candy arriva au théâtre, elle y trouva un bouleversement inhabituel. Tous les acteurs étaient devant la scène et parlaient fort entre eux, ils semblaient agités et inquiets. Elle se précipita vers eux, cherchant Terrence des yeux, mais ne le voyant pas, alla trouver Philippe.

\- Philippe ! Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Ah ! Roxie ! C'est Becky, elle a eu un malaise sur scène.

\- Un malaise ! C'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle s'est relevée assez vite. Terrence a voulu appeler un médecin mais elle a refusé. Ensuite, elle est partie vers sa loge, en pleurs.

\- Où est Terrence ?

\- Avec elle.

Elle le laissa et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Elle frappa à la loge de Becky, elle avait reconnu la voix de Terry derrière la porte. Il lui ouvrit. Elle le questionna du regard, il haussa les épaules. Elle regarda ensuite l'actrice assise sur un fauteuil, ses bras entouraient ses genoux, le visage pâle mais elle paraissait calme.

\- Becky ! fit Terrence d'une voix énervée, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais appeler un médecin ! Il faut qu'on sache si tu n'es pas malade !

\- Non, c'est inutile ! Je vais très bien, je te dis. C'est juste la chaleur, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

\- Moi, j'en fais toute une histoire ! C'est toi qui t'es mise dans tous tes états ! A quoi ça rime cette crise de larmes si ce n'est que la chaleur ?

\- C 'est… c'est…

Candy la vit pâlir davantage, elle était à nouveau au bord des larmes. Et Terry commençait à perdre patience, ce qui n'allait rien arranger.

\- Terrence, lui dit-elle tout bas en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il se calme, laisse-moi seul avec elle s'il te plait. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Elle le guida vers la sortie, il lui obéit mais lui demanda à voix basse avant de sortir :

\- Est-ce que j'appelle un médecin ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Elle semble aller bien maintenant. Laisse-moi faire.

Il hocha la tête et les laissa seules. Elle étudia encore la jeune fille, sa respiration semblait normale. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'elle et lui prit le poignet pour palper son pouls. Celle-ci sembla étonnée mais se laissa faire. Le pouls était normal et régulier. Elle lui tâta le front, elle n'avait pas de fièvre non plus.

\- Je vais très bien, je vous dis. Dites-le à Terrence et laissez-moi.

\- Becky, vous vous étiez déjà évanouie avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je vous dis que tout va bien.

\- Becky, je veux seulement vous aider. Si vous avez un souci, vous pouvez me le dire.

\- A vous ! Pour que vous alliez tout lui répéter !

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se tut, pensant déjà en avoir trop dit.

\- Je ne le ferai pas si c'est ce que vous voulez, Becky. Cela vous est déjà arrivé auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez très bien pourquoi vous vous évanouissez depuis quelques temps. Vous êtes enceinte !

Elle la regarda avec effroi, fit non de la tête et se remit à pleurer, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de Candy.

\- Becky ! Elle lui caressa la joue. C'est si grave que ça de l'être ?

L'actrice la regarda à travers ses larmes. Elle vit un visage souriant et rassurant, elle hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas de ce charmant jeune homme qui doit vous aimer beaucoup pour vous attendre tous les soirs avec autant de patience ?

\- Bien sûr que si qu'il est de lui. Nous sommes fiancés, nous nous marions cet hiver.

\- Alors ce n'est pas bien grave puisque c'est un enfant né de l'amour. Vous n'avez qu'à vous marier un peu plus tôt si c'est un problème.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Ma mère est au courant, elle n'est pas fâchée. Il lui est arrivé la même chose à mon âge, elle sait que Christopher m'aime et qu'il prendra ses responsabilités, moi aussi, je suis sûre de lui.

\- Alors il faut sourire au lieu de pleurer. Un bébé, c'est merveilleux !

\- En ce moment ? Nous jouons Cyrano dans moins d'un mois. Et après nous partons pour au moins deux mois en tournée. Roxane n'était pas enceinte que je sache ! Il va être furieux, il va me chasser et à cause de moi, il va devoir me remplacer au pied levé, ça va les retarder et…

\- Calmez-vous Becky. De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte ?

\- Deux.

\- Cela nous emmène jusqu'à cinq mois si la tournée ne dure que deux mois. A part ces évanouissements, mais ceux-ci ne devraient pas durer longtemps, comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous vu un médecin ?

\- Oui, tout se passe bien. J'ai seulement quelques nausées matinales.

\- Cela non plus, ça ne devrait pas durer et les représentations ont lieu en soirée. Vos robes de scène sont amples, ça sera facile de cacher votre état, même dans les mois à venir. Si vous prenez toutes les précautions et vous faites suivre régulièrement par un médecin, je pense que rien ne vous empêche de continuer à faire du théâtre.

\- Mais Terrence ! Il va tout de même être furieux !

\- Lui, je m'en charge. Il est en effet préférable qu'il le sache, il est responsable de la bonne santé de ses acteurs. Mais il n'a pas à vous juger, ça ne le regarde pas. Et il ne le fera pas, je saurai lui faire comprendre. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça, croyez-moi ! Et si jamais il s'entête un peu trop, je lui rappellerai que sa mère est montée sur les planches jusqu'à son neuvième mois de grossesse. Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il ne naisse sur la scène d'un théâtre !

Ça fit rire Becky, elle essuya ses larmes et lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

\- Vous êtes très gentille Roxie, merci. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant mais c'est quand même mieux depuis que vous êtes là. Vous êtes certaine qu'il ne va pas me remplacer ? J'étais tellement contente d'avoir obtenu ce rôle, ma mère est tellement fière de moi !

\- Et elle va continuer à l'être. S'il vous a choisie, c'est que vous étiez la meilleure. Il ne vous remplacera pas, faites-moi confiance.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit encore.

Il n'avait pas crié, ne s'était pas fâché mais avait émis un énorme soupir. Après qu'elle lui eut exposé ses raisons de penser que rien n'empêchait Becky de conserver son rôle, elle lui rappela Eléonore Baker, sa mère, ce qui le fit tout de même sourire malgré son air grave. Puis il se tourna vers les affiches, le regard lointain. Elle se colla derrière lui, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Terry ! Elle attend un bébé, c'est le plus beau cadeau que peut recevoir une femme. Elle est enceinte de celui qu'elle aime, ce n'est pas une maladie, ça ne l'empêchera pas de jouer sur scène.

\- Si tu le dis. Elle aurait pu quand même éviter ça en ce moment !

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils sont jeunes, ils s'aiment, tu peux le comprendre non ?

Elle le serra un peu plus fort, il sourit.

\- Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller la féliciter et la rassurer ?

\- Ce serait bien si tu le faisais.

\- Alors, j'y vais.

\- Je t'attends, mon cœur.

Elle s'assit dans le sofa, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle donnerait volontiers n'importe quoi pour bientôt se retrouver dans la même situation que Becky Taylor. Elle se mit encore à rêver, pleine d'espoirs, en attendant celui qui pourrait, si Dieu le voulait, lui faire vivre son rêve.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'elle arriva au théâtre, Becky en sortait. Elle lui sauta au cou en ne cessant de la remercier. Elle lui présenta même son fiancé, qui la remercia également. Candy en fut émue et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle franchit les lourdes portes. Philippe, à son habitude, vint immédiatement lui jouer son numéro de séduction quotidien. Puis il s'informa de la santé de Dothy, elle le rassura. Puis il lui confia :

\- Le grand méchant loup est dans sa loge, belle Roxie. Ca va lui faire du bien de vous voir.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est encore énervé ?

\- Non, c'est tout le contraire. Il n'a jamais été aussi calme, c'est ça qui est inquiétant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, elle aussi.

\- Je crois qu'il a un coup de déprime. La date fatidique approche, il a le trac. Il doute de ses capacités, il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, ça lui fait peur.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas le trac ? Vous pensez qu'il en est capable ?

\- Je ne serais pas là si je ne le pensais pas. Il est fabuleux sur scène mais il est aussi un bon metteur en scène. Nous le pensons tous ici. Il a fait de son mieux jusqu'ici, il doit aussi accepter de ne pas tout supporter sur ses seules épaules.

\- Merci Philippe. Vous êtes un véritable ami pour lui, et pour moi.

Elle le trouva en effet très calme, mais il était presque toujours ainsi avec elle. C'est surtout en le voyant absent, il s'éloignait parfois, pas longtemps mais pendant quelques secondes il avait à nouveau ce regard perdu qu'elle lui connaissait à Londres. Elle lui avait raconté sa matinée à la clinique pour essayer de le distraire, les plaisanteries du docteur Richard le faisaient toujours beaucoup rire mais ce soir, il semblait se forcer.

\- Terry ! Parle-moi ! lui fit-elle alors tendrement mais fermement.

Il vit son regard inquiet, presque suppliant. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et l'étreignit. Elle le serra fort contre elle en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Candy ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je crois que je suis mort de trouille.

\- Pourtant, tout se passe bien, non ? Tout le monde dans ce théâtre trouve que tu es un bon metteur en scène, ils ont confiance en toi. Et moi, encore plus qu'eux. Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais je vois quand même qu'ils te respectent beaucoup et je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que tu leur fais peur. Mais plutôt parce que tu les traites en égaux, avec justesse et respect. C'est un travail d'équipe et ça se sentira au final, je ne suis pas certaine que toutes les troupes de théâtre s'entendent si bien que vous. Ils aiment travailler avec toi parce que tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour combiner le théâtre et les acteurs, Becky en est la preuve et Philippe vient de me le dire. Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu, continue ainsi et fais-toi confiance, moi j'ai confiance en toi pour deux.

\- Mais je crois que c'est l'acteur qui a le plus peur aujourd'hui.

\- L'acteur ? Mais c'est ta cinquième pièce et au moins la centième fois que tu monteras sur scène. Est-ce que tu as peur à chaque nouvelle pièce ?

\- C'est la première fois que j'appréhende de monter en scène.

\- Parce que ce n'est plus Shakespeare ?

\- Non. Je crois que j'ai peur de ne plus être un bon acteur.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Terry ! Tu as déjà prouvé que tu es le meilleur du siècle. Non, je n'exagère pas, il n'y a pas que moi qui l'ai dit !

\- Peut-être, mais c'était avant.

\- Avant quoi ? Nous ?

\- Tu te souviens, à Harlem tu m'as demandé si la souffrance engendrait le talent ou si c'était l'inverse !

\- Mais nous parlions des poètes français, je ne songeais pas à toi ! Dit-elle en se maudissant d'avoir dit une telle stupidité. Terry, j'étais ivre et complètement perdue, tu me troublais tellement et…

\- C'est pourtant envisageable pour moi aussi. Je sais maintenant que le talent ne mène pas fatalement à une vie de souffrance et de solitude mais peut-être qu'en étant enfin heureux, mon talent va s'en appauvrir, surtout pour ce rôle là !

\- Mon amour ! Ton talent n'est pas le fruit de tes souffrances, mais celui de ton cœur. Heureux ou pas, ton cœur est le même, ton ressenti est identique et seul le travail peut faire la différence, et tu travailles plus qu'un autre. Pour le roi Lear, ta première pièce, tu n'étais pas malheureux et tu as été grandiose. Je le sais, je t'y ai vu de mes yeux sur un des fauteuils du troisième balcon.

\- Je n'étais pas heureux, tu me manquais tellement. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de parler de Roméo, tu sais comme moi ce que j'étais à l'époque. Hamlet était un torturé comme moi et Cassio dans Othello, même s'il ne meurt pas à la fin n'a pas un destin très joyeux. Je n'ai jamais joué que des personnages tragiques mais ça allait très bien avec ce que je vivais au fond de moi. Aujourd'hui je suis heureux et je dois jouer quelqu'un qui ne le sera jamais.

\- Mais Cyrano te ressemble, poète, courageux, téméraire, c'est un battant, comme toi. Je t'ai dit que Christian n'était pas pour toi à Harlem, c'était évident pour moi, car il n'est pas le véritable amour de Roxane. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'aurais pas pu l'interpréter, je suis convaincue que tu pourras aussi jouer d'autres personnages, même des plus drôles, Cyrano sait l'être. Crois-moi Terry, aussi sûre que je t'aime, je suis sûre que ton talent ne fera que grandir, tu es le meilleur.

\- Et si je te décevais ?

\- Jamais ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours très fière de toi, rien ne peut m'en faire douter car j'ai vu éclore ce talent et tu es le meilleur dans mes yeux. Tu sais ce qui a été le plus dur pour moi pendant ces plus de trois ans loin de toi, c'est de ne pas avoir pu t'applaudir sur scène. C'était une telle frustration. Malgré ma douleur, j'acceptais de ne pas lier ma vie à la tienne puisque c'était mon choix. Mais je n'ai pas choisi de ne plus pouvoir être ta première admiratrice, c'était injuste et cruel que la vie m'impose aussi ça. Je t'ai d'ailleurs écrit une lettre à cause de ça, la dernière, que je ne t'ai pas envoyée comme les deux précédentes. Je les ai toujours, j'ai tout gardé, cachées dans un vieux coussin. Je n'ai jamais pu te revoir sur une scène depuis la première partie de Roméo et Juliette, où j'étais trop angoissée pour arriver à l'apprécier. Anthony voulait m'emmener voir Hamlet à Chicago, je lui ai dit que le théâtre m'ennuyait, je me serai trahie si je t'avais revue. Alors j'ai encouragé Annie à y aller pour qu'elle me raconte, j'ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait sur toi dans les journaux, au risque d'y apprendre des choses qui me blesseraient. Mais c'était plus fort que moi car tout était préférable à ne plus rien savoir. Et enfin, dans quelques jours, je vais avoir le droit de te voir sur la scène, plus cachée sur le troisième balcon ni en ne voyant qu'une moitié de pièce le cœur lourd et torturé mais sereine, heureuse et encore plus fière. Mais si tu ne te sens pas capable de m'offrir ce plaisir, alors tant pis pour moi. Séparons nous encore maintenant, sois à nouveau malheureux et moi aussi, et tu joueras le Cyrano qui te ressemble. Et jamais tu ne sauras si ton talent vient de tes souffrances ou de toi. Ou alors, tu affrontes tes peurs, tu prends le risque et tu sauras.

\- Je vais prendre la deuxième option alors, répondit-il à la fois très ému de son aveu et amusé de son marché. Je préfère perdre mon talent que de te perdre encore.

\- Tu ne perdras ni l'un ni l'autre mon chéri, je te le promets.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Candy constata avec soulagement que Terry avait repris confiance en lui. Tout ça n'était peut-être que la conséquence du bouleversement de sa vie en peu de temps. Trop de bonheur peut faire peur à quelqu'un qui s'était résigné à ne jamais l'être. Elle aussi connaissait ces moments de doute après l'euphorie des jours suivant son voyage à Philadelphie. Ils n'étaient plus les adolescents pleins de rêves et d'innocence, mais deux adultes que le destin avait obligé à vivre une première union décevante. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne suffisait pas de s'aimer pour réussir un couple. Ils ne connaissaient pas le mode d'emploi pour y arriver mais ils étaient certains que la réussite passait par beaucoup de dialogue et d'écoute. Et dans ces jours qui les rapprochaient de la première, il se créa entre eux un nouveau lien, une autre complicité, un partenariat. Il la fit entrer pas à pas dans son monde, sollicitant de plus en plus ses conseils et son avis sur tout, lui confiant ses moindres inquiétudes. Elle eut même le privilège d'assister à une répétition en costumes, ce qu'il avait toujours refusé à autrui. Les autres acteurs ne s'en offusquèrent pas, tous l'appréciaient énormément et en avaient fait une mascotte, une fée bienfaitrice qui avait réussi l'exploit de transformer leur metteur en scène en agneau. Et la scène à laquelle elle assista, assise dans son fauteuil, au milieu du premier rang, la conforta dans l'idée que ce serait, pour tous, bien plus qu'une réussite. C'était la scène du balcon, Roxane croyait entendre les mots d'amour de Christian, alors que c'était Cyrano qui les lui soufflait et les disait ensuite à sa place. Elle trouva Becky pleine de fraîcheur et de sincérité, Philippe la surprit par sa faculté à se rendre effacé dans son rôle de sot, lui toujours si riche de mots. Elle le trouva vraiment séduisant et talentueux sur une scène. Mais pour Terry, les mots lui manquaient pour définir la présence et le magnétisme qu'il dégageait, elle en frémit de la tête aux pieds. Elle eut beau chercher un défaut, même un tout petit, elle essaya de taire ses sentiments pour le juger en toute impartialité, elle n'en trouva aucun. Le seul reproche qu'elle lui ferait, serait d'éviter ce coup d'œil sur sa personne à la fin de la scène, mais ce ne serait qu'une boutade, elle se doutait bien que lors de la première il s'en abstiendrait. Elle se dit qu'il serait vraiment grandiose, un Cyrano plus que convaincant.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

D'autre part, le procès d'Anthony à Philadelphie avait débuté. Elle achetait tous les journaux qui le suivaient, ceux-ci ne doutaient pas que le chef de bande aux mains si couvertes de sang serait condamné à la peine capitale, Candy fut un peu anxieuse le jour du jugement mais elle avait désormais une grande confiance en Anthony. Et c'est le cœur débordant de joie et de fierté, qu'elle apprit qu'il l'avait gagné, son client avait échappé à la peine de mort contre trente ans de prison et les articles étaient très éloquents sur l'avoué qui avait accompli ce miracle. Il avait gagné son pari, sa réputation était désormais faite et elle espérait que ça l'aiderait à passer une nouvelle étape sur l'avenir. Car comme il lui avait promis et vu qu'il s'en était occupé personnellement, la procédure de divorce avait été rapide. Trois jours après le procès, elle reçut une convocation de son avocat, le prononcement aurait lieu le mardi quatre juillet, trois jours avant la première. Tout se passerait donc comme elle l'avait prévu, ce sept juillet, libre de toutes entraves, Roxie Hart disparaîtrait et Candy Neige André reprendrait le chemin vers son destin. Elle avait maintenant grande hâte que ce jour mémorable arrive mais ce fut tout de même avec beaucoup d'anxiété qu'elle arriva au cabinet de son avocat. En voyant la voiture d'Anthony garée à proximité et à l'idée de le revoir pour la dernière fois en tant que son premier mari, un pincement au cœur la gagna. Leur entente avait été parfaite ce dernier soir à Philadelphie mais qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ? Pourtant sa première impression la rassura. Son visage semblait serein, il lui sourit, s'informa de sa santé et de ses besoins. Elle le félicita pour sa victoire, il sembla touché. La procédure se déroula normalement, ce fut rapide, ils étaient d'accord sur tout. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit sa main trembler lorsqu'il signa l'acte de divorce, elle ressentit à nouveau cette douleur dans son cœur. Elle le signa néanmoins d'une main assurée, il n'était plus question de revenir en arrière. En sortant tous les deux du cabinet, il lui dit en lui souriant à nouveau :

\- Voilà, tu es libre Candy.

\- Anthony, c'était la seule chose à faire, pour moi comme pour toi.

\- Pour toi certainement, quand à moi l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Je voudrais tellement que nous puissions toujours être de grands amis.

\- Moi aussi ! Tu es d'ailleurs ma seule amie, la seule que j'ai jamais eue. Candy, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps d'ailleurs mais je pensais qu'ils se trompaient. J'y pense depuis si longtemps, si je ne le dis pas aujourd'hui, j'aurai honte toute ma vie.

Elle le regarda pleine d'étonnement, il semblait si triste tout d'un coup.

\- Anthony, tu peux tout me dire, ça sert à ça les amis.

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais pas ici, viens à la maison, enfin chez moi plutôt.

\- Je te suis.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle ne put se débarrasser de cette boule dans la gorge. Et une fois arrivés, après qu'il lui eut dit de s'asseoir, en le voyant si nerveux, son angoisse s'amplifia.

\- Anthony ! Dis-moi ce qui te fait si peur !

Il soupira très fort et se lança.

\- Voilà Candy. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant, c'est de la mienne, je suis stérile.

Elle étouffa un cri et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Puis elle le regarda à nouveau, il était livide.

\- Tu es sûr ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Certain. C'est aussi une des conséquences de mon accident de cheval.

\- Mon Dieu ! Anthony ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je n'y croyais pas, j'étais persuadé que les médecins se trompaient. C'est en voyant les mois s'écouler que j'ai fini par admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Je te demande pardon, j'ai honte.

Elle étouffa encore un sanglot, elle n'était pourtant pas en colère mais très triste soudainement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Anthony, je comprends.

\- Tu en auras un bientôt, celui que tu voulais tant.

\- Peut-être, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Mais toi ?

\- Moi, jamais. Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de m'épouser si j'avais été certain d'être stérile à l'époque.

\- Cela n'aurait rien changé pour moi si nous nous étions aimés comme il aurait fallu.

\- Plus qu'une autre, tu mérites d'avoir un enfant, tu seras la mère que tu n'as pu avoir, une merveilleuse mère.

\- Mais toi aussi tu le mérites ! Tu aimes tant les enfants et ils t'adorent ! C'est injuste !

\- La vie n'est ni juste ni injuste, elle est ce qu'elle est.

\- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit à Philadelphie ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu hésites à cause de ça. Je te connais, tu aurais eu des remords.

\- Et que crois-tu que j'ai maintenant ? Je t'ai abandonné alors…

\- Candy, je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi !

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi ! J'ai honte de n'avoir rien deviné, de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi et je suis maintenant certaine que tu as fait exprès de te montrer absent et indifférent, voir odieux pour que je te quitte !

Il pâlit davantage, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te donner d'enfants mais j'ai ma fierté, je ne veux pas d'une femme qui reste avec moi par pitié !

\- Tu te trompes Anthony ! Je ne serais pas restée de toute façon, pas depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, je lui avais promis de revenir.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je le devine ?

\- Je sais, tout est de ma faute.

\- Ce n'est la faute que des hasards de la vie, et puis quelle importance maintenant! Je sais bien que tu étais sincère, moi aussi, nous nous sommes trompés mais je t'aimerai toujours plus que n'importe quelle autre femme, tu es comme ma sœur.

\- Rien ne me l'empêche.

\- Même pas lui ?

\- Même pas. Il n'interfère pas dans le choix de mes amis. Et puis nous serons toujours de la même famille, celle du cœur.

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance puis prit une lettre dans le tiroir de la commode.

\- En parlant de famille, il y avait ceci à mon retour, il sera à New York le mois prochain.

\- Albert ?

\- En personne. Notre divorce nous permettra aussi d'enfin le revoir et de nous revoir toi et moi.

\- Nul besoin de prétexte, je vis chez Dothy. Appelle-moi si tu en as envie, je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Moi aussi ma douce.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain, elle se rendit chez Gino Bartholdi. Elle y était retournée une fois depuis son retour de Philadelphie, pour qu'il effectue quelques retouches, aujourd'hui elle allait voir et emporter son tableau. Ce fut Tristan qui la reçut comme à son habitude, elle lui offrit une superbe composition florale qui le ravit. Pour Gino, elle avait déniché une aquarelle de sa ville natale, Gênes, qui le rendit tout guilleret. Enfin, il lui dévoila son œuvre.

\- Vous m'avez rendue plus belle que je ne le suis, dit-elle les joues roses.

\- C'est comme ça que je vous vois, je crois aussi que c'est comme ça qu'il vous voit. Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai reconnue immédiatement la première fois que je vous ai vue, même rousse ?

\- Je suppose qu'il vous a dit que mon nez était couvert de taches de son, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et aussi que vos yeux étaient plus purs qu'un millier d'émeraudes, votre sourire plus éclatant que le diamant, et j'en passe. Mais bien plus que le physique, c'est la beauté de votre âme qu'il m'a si bien décrite, c'est elle que j'ai reconnue au premier regard. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la sienne.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- A quoi bon ! Au bon moment de toute façon. Inutile de réveiller de vieux souvenirs, ça vous attristerait. Tout ça c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mon présent et mon avenir sont avec lui.

\- Alors oublions tout le reste puisque aujourd'hui il est heureux. Tenez, je vous le donne aussi.

Il lui tendit une autre toile, emballée dans un papier de soie.

\- Personne ne l'a jamais vu. Il vous revient de droit. Ils sont eux aussi faits pour être ensemble.

\- Merci Gino, pour tout.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, en fit de même avec Tristan. Puis elle tendit à ce dernier deux invitations pour la première.

\- Nous nous reverrons après demain soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous n'allons pas rater ça, enfin une occasion de faire quitter son atelier à ce paresseux !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le soir au théâtre, alors qu'elle attendait Terry dans sa loge, occupé à régler les derniers détails de la journée, elle songea à l'instant où ses doigts nerveux avaient déballé le tableau. Gino avait peint Terry nu aussi mais d'une façon pudique. Il était dans une position assise au sol, les bras tendus en arrière, les mains à plat au sol pour se soutenir, la tête et le buste droit, le visage de trois-quarts au regard rêveur et pensif, un léger sourire en coin, ses mèches brunes et rebelles tombant en désordre sur son dos, ses épaules et sa gorge. Une de ses jambes était tendue mais l'autre évidemment repliée pour camoufler ce que la nature lui avait offert de plus viril. Il semblait moins musclé qu'aujourd'hui, plus mince et juvénile mais le peintre avait si bien transcrit le regard qu'il avait quand il pensait à ses souvenirs, donc quand il pensait à elle. Elle en avait été si émue d'abord avant de se sentir à nouveau attirée et désireuse de son corps incarné dans la toile. En le revoyant dans sa tête, un sourire rêveur apparut sur son visage. Elle s'allongea voluptueusement sur le sofa en poursuivant son rêve. Le feu l'envahit à nouveau, ses joues rosirent et elle se sermonna. Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir, que penserait-il en la trouvant brûlante de désir. Il ne restait que deux jours à patienter, tout était prévu, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses séances de pose chez Gino, elle ne lui avait pas non plus annoncé que son divorce était prononcé. Elle devait lui faire la surprise des deux après la représentation théâtrale, pendant un dîner en amoureux chez Dothy. Ca avait déjà été gênant de demander à celle-ci si elle pouvait lui prêter sa maison pour la nuit. Mais Dothy, ravie, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour prétexter qu'elle avait enfin l'opportunité de passer une nuit chez son amie Mathilde, depuis le temps que celle-ci le lui demandait. Candy douta un peu, mais n'insista pas, ça l'arrangeait tellement. Elle lui donna une invitation de plus pour Mathilde en contrepartie. Elle quitta le sofa et se força à penser à autre chose pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Quand Terry revint, elle devait être encore un peu rose car il lui en fit la remarque.

\- C'est la chaleur. Il fait chaud dans ta loge.

\- C'est vrai que l'été s'annonce torride ! lui dit-il l'œil coquin. Nous allons sortir, on nous attend.

\- Qui ça ?

\- J'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure. Ma mère est rentrée ce matin.

\- Alors elle sera là pour la première ?

\- Elle n'en a jamais raté aucune.

\- Tu dis qu'elle nous attend. Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Pas encore. Nous allons lui faire la surprise. Ça l'a étonnée que je lui dise que je serai accompagné d'une jeune femme, une première pour elle. Elle va être enchantée de te revoir.

\- Elle se souvient de moi ?

\- A ton avis ? Qui pourrait t'oublier ma princesse ?

 **-OOOoOOO-**

La veille du grand jour, Candy ne vit pas Terry. Il avait encore tant de détails à régler, il devait être pleinement concentré. Et le soir, c'était l'avant première en costumes devant le producteur, ça finirait tard. De toute façon, elle eut tant à faire qu'elle ne vit pas passer la journée. Quand elle rentra le soir avec tous ses paquets, elle était fourbue. Elle prépara malgré tout le dîner pour elle et Dothy qui était ravie de profiter de ses talents culinaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta cuisine me manquera quand tu iras vivre avec Terrence ! Il va me falloir songer à embaucher une cuisinière, j'en ai assez des restaurants.

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients Dothy, j'aimerais rester encore quelques temps chez toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que j'en serai ravie mais tu n'as pas hâte ?

\- J'ai grande hâte mais tu oublies la tournée ? Dans dix jours il va partir avec toute la troupe pour au moins deux mois. Je me sentirai moins seule ici avec toi.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Déjà une nouvelle séparation !

\- Oui déjà ! Mais ce n'est cette fois que temporaire. Ce ne sera pas la dernière, autant m'y habituer dès maintenant. Je ne vais pas le suivre partout ! Mais je compte bien profiter un maximum des jours qui nous restent.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Dothy !

\- D'accord ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent, même à sa meilleure amie. Dis, tu ne veux toujours pas me montrer son portrait ?

\- Pas question ! J'espère que tu n'as pas fureté partout pendant mon absence !

\- Je te jure que non, même si c'était tentant.

\- Je t'ai montré le mien, ne m'en demande pas trop. Lui, il n'est que pour moi.

\- C'est plus que certain ma belle. Tu as décroché le gros lot avec lui. Il n'aurait pas un frère un peu plus âgé pour moi ?

\- Non, désolée. Mais le mois prochain, j'attends une visite qui pourrait te plaire aussi.

\- Ton Albert revient ?

\- Exactement ! Tu l'as trouvé très séduisant sur la photo, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais il est aussi plus jeune que moi.

\- Seulement de trois ans ! Et puis l'âge, quelle importance ! Je suis certaine qu'il va te plaire, en plus, il fait très bien la cuisine !

\- Un bel homme, large d'esprit, célibataire, de presque mon âge et qui cuisine ! Tu es sûre qu'il existe ?

\- Absolument ! Au fait, Eléonore Baker a trouvé la robe que je portais hier sublime. Elle veut te rencontrer pour passer commande.

\- Encore une nouvelle cliente ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de commandes ! Je vais être obligée d'engager une ou deux vendeuses pour tenir la boutique. J'aimerais plus me consacrer à la création. Et puis, peut-être aussi un peu voyager. Pourquoi pas l'Afrique !

\- Qui sait !

 _Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Chapter 9

_Joyeux Noël à vous qui lisez ma fiction! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, belle lecture! Diogène._

 **« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 9 « Que le spectacle commence! »**

 _ **« Il n'est de grand amour qu'à l'ombre d'un grand rêve. » Edmond Rostand**_

\- Dothy ! Dépêche-toi, nous allons arriver en retard !

Candy regarda encore la pendule, dix-neuf heures. Elle soupira en voyant enfin son amie sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe fourreau de satin jaune pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible ! Ce n'est pas nous qui montons sur scène il me semble ! Nous en avons à peine pour quinze minutes en voiture, le lever de rideau est à vingt heures, nous avons largement le temps. Et comme nous ne ferons pas la queue avec les autres puisque nous entrerons par l'entrée des artistes, et vu que tu ne veux pas le voir avant la représentation, je ne vois pas pourquoi tant de hâte !

\- S'il y avait de la circulation ? Je voudrais tout de même qu'il ait mon bouquet avant de rentrer en scène.

\- Il l'aura ! soupira Dothy. J'ai prévenu l'attachée de presse, elle le lui remettra de ta part.

\- Tu as songé à ça ? Merci, j'aurais dû y penser moi-même mais je suis si nerveuse. Et que dis-tu de ma robe ?

\- La même chose qu'il y a dix minutes, tu es sublime. Quand je pense que tu trouvais ma robe en lamé argent trop audacieuse ! Même moi, je n'oserais porter celle-là, tu risques de ne pas arriver aussi pure que tu voudrais l'être avant ce dîner !

\- Je ne quitterai pas mon châle avant ça, ni ma résille d'ailleurs. Tu la trouves trop impudique ?

\- Pas sur toi. Et puisque tu ne vas pas le laisser mourir de désir toute la nuit, tu as raison, fais-lui le grand jeu, ça sera un souvenir inoubliable.

\- J'y compte bien. On verra jusqu'où il tiendra. Mais tu sais que toi aussi tu es très sexy ! Philippe risque d'avoir des regrets ! Au fait, tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas que je te chasse de chez toi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que non. Mathilde est ravie de m'avoir, nous allons pouvoir nous remémorer nos souvenirs des cours de couture.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas continué dans cette voie ?

\- Un mari et trois enfants ! Voilà aussi pourquoi j'apprécie d'être célibataire, les hommes qui acceptent la vocation d'une femme sont rares, tu es une privilégiée ma belle. Ton bel acteur est une perle rare !

Elle lui sourit puis eut une pensée pour Anthony, elle l'avait si mal jugé, si peu découvert. Mais elle la chassa immédiatement, plus rien ne devait la ramener au passé, ce soir Terry et Candy allaient sceller leur éternel amour.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

La costumière entra dans la loge avec une énorme corbeille de roses de toutes les couleurs.

\- Posez-les avec les autres, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

\- Elle est de mademoiselle Hart, monsieur. Madame Brandt m'a dit de vous l'apporter.

\- Alors mettez-la sur mon bureau et s'il en vient d'autres, distribuez-les au personnel ! Maintenant laissez-moi seul !

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il se leva et caressa de ses doigts les pétales délicats. Il remarqua une enveloppe dépassant du bouquet. Son cœur s'emplit de chaleur en lisant ces quelques phrases qu'il grava dans sa mémoire :

 _« Fais un vœu, mon étoile ! Cette nuit est celle de toutes les surprises. Notre amour te portera au sommet, je t'y attends. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Ta Taches de son, ta femme. »_

Il sourit, le cœur empli de quiétude. Dans quelques minutes, le rideau se lèvera et pour elle, il sera le meilleur Cyrano qu'on n'ait jamais vu sur une scène. C'était certain, c'est cet amour qui lui donnait ce talent, c'était elle qui l'avait conduit vers son destin, leur destin. Ce n'était plus elle et lui, mais nous, ensemble, envers et contre tout, pour le pire et le meilleur, jusqu'à la mort.

 _ **« Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?**_

 _ **Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse**_

 _ **Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,**_

 _ **Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ;**_

 _ **C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,**_

 _ **Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,**_

 _ **Une communication ayant un goût de fleur,**_

 _ **Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,**_

 _ **Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme ! »**_

 _ **Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac**_

Quand le rideau se referma sur le troisième rappel, la salle n'en finissait pas d'applaudir. Puis tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que Candy, Dothy, Mathilde, Eléonore, Gino et Tristan, James et Christopher le fiancé de Becky, partirent en direction des coulisses. En voyant une occasion d'y pénétrer elles aussi, quelques jeunes filles se glissèrent dans leur groupe mais furent refoulées par l'agent de sécurité devant l'entrée.

\- Désolé mesdemoiselles, seule la famille des artistes entre ici. Pour vous, il faudra attendre devant la sortie, certains acteurs vous accorderont des autographes.

\- Terrence aussi ? demandèrent trois d'entre elles.

\- Et Philippe Berthier ?

\- Est-ce qu'on verra Terrence ?

\- S'il vous plaît, nous le verrons ?

\- Du calme mesdemoiselles, vous pourrez voir monsieur Berthier. Pour monsieur Grandchester, je ne suis pas au courant.

Candy eut encore le temps d'en voir soupirer quelques-unes unes de désespoir avant de franchir la porte. Elle se dit à cet instant qu'elle était la femme la plus enviée du monde et qu'elle ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde. Dothy lui envoya un clin d'œil complice et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Quel effet ça te fait d'être l'élue d'un sexe symbole ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire très fier qui en dit plus long que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. De toute façon, sa gorge était trop nouée par toutes les émotions où elle était passée pendant ces deux heures. Elle essuya sa joue encore humide des larmes versées à la fin de la pièce, lors de la mort de Cyrano et du désespoir de Roxane qui venait de réaliser que l'auteur de toutes ces lettres d'amour, celui qu'elle aimait, était Cyrano et pas Christian.

Eléonore Baker la poussa vers la loge de son fils.

\- Allez-y la première Candy. Vous devez avoir hâte et lui aussi. Je vais d'abord aller féliciter Philippe et Marie Conrad avec qui j'ai beaucoup travaillé.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, en effet elle avait grande hâte. Elle frappa à la porte.

\- Entre mon amour.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il la reçut avec délice. Elle le couvrit de tous les adjectifs qui lui vinrent en tête, qu'il avait été fabuleux, grandiose, magnifique, magistral… Il voulut la faire taire par un baiser mais il portait encore son faux nez et se cogna dans le sien. Ils en rirent, elle le lui enleva en riant et pleurant en même temps et lui accorda son baiser. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou, il la serra étroitement.

\- Merci mon ange, c'est toi ma force, je t'aime.

Puis il rit encore en voyant qu'il lui avait aussi offert un peu de son maquillage. Il lui essuya la joue.

\- Je vais enlever ça avant de t'en mettre encore partout. Dis-moi, quelle est la surprise que tu me réserves ?

Elle lui envoya un regard énigmatique pendant qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette humide.

\- Un dîner en amoureux que j'ai préparé moi-même.

\- Ça je le sais déjà. Et puis ?

\- Et puis, tu verras ! Tu auras tes surprises le moment venu.

\- Plusieurs ?

\- Chut !

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire. Mais en sentant qu'il tentait de glisser sa main sous le châle qui recouvrait ses épaules, elle se dégagea.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Ta mère voudrait te féliciter, il faut que je le fasse aussi avec tes partenaires. Ensuite tu iras finir ton travail. Il y a beaucoup de journalistes et de photographes qui t'attendent. Sans compter une nuée d'admiratrices qui se désespèrent de te voir à la sortie des artistes.

\- Ah non ! Pas ce soir ! Demain peut-être. Ce soir, je ne veux que toi comme admiratrice. Les journalistes, je vais les expédier en dix minutes et nous sortirons discrètement. Philippe se chargera des admiratrices, il adorera ça.

\- Il y en a aussi qui aimeraient le voir mais un peu plus pour toi, elles vont être déçues.

\- Tant que je ne te déçois pas, peu m'importe. L'attachée de presse leur offrira une photo dédicacée, ça les consolera.

\- Tu es cruel avec les femmes et j'aime ça ! Lui susurra-t-elle en lui volant un dernier baiser avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie en riant. Je vais chercher ta mère, essaie d'être gentil avec elle au moins !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Tu as dis qu'on sortira discrètement ! Je ne vois pas comment !

En effet, en regardant par la fenêtre du premier étage donnant une vue plongeante sur le devant du théâtre, elle vit une nuée d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs mais moins nombreux, bloquer les deux sorties du théâtre. Terry y jeta un œil indifférent puis lui dit malicieusement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la solution. J'ai demandé à Jules tout à l'heure de garer ma voiture quelques rues plus loin.

\- Et comment sort-on ?

\- Derrière le théâtre il y a une porte qui donne dans la cour. Il faudra faire quelques acrobaties mais c'est un jeu d'enfant pour nous. Ça nous rappellera le bon temps au collège Saint-Paul.

\- Des acrobaties ? Tu as vu ma robe et mes chaussures ?

\- J'aimerais justement la voir d'un peu plus près mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Ne t'angoisse pas, je t'aiderai. Cela va être très amusant de s'enfuir comme des voleurs, princesse !

Mais une fois tous deux dans la cour, il y avait un mur d'environ trois mètres de haut, sans aucun point points d'appui. Elle le regarda l'air perplexe.

\- Un jeu d'enfant ! Sans corde, c'est impossible d'y grimper ! Et il n'y a rien pour en accrocher une de toute manière.

\- Si, à la gouttière et la corde la voilà !

Il la sortit de la vieille poubelle dans un coin.

\- Depuis quand as-tu tout prévu ?

\- Hier, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être utile. Allez, montre-moi encore tes talents, ma championne de lasso !

\- J'ai du perdre la main depuis le temps ! Fit-elle en soupirant mais en faisant tout de même un nœud coulant à la corde. A sa grande surprise, elle réussit à l'accrocher à la gouttière du premier coup, sous le sifflement admiratif de Terry.

\- Tu es la meilleure ma chérie.

\- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas certaine que la gouttière résistera.

\- Essaie la première, tu es légère comme une plume. Et si ça lâche, je te rattraperai.

Elle ôta ses escarpins et s'attela à la tâche. Elle eut un peu de mal à cause de sa robe longue qui s'emmêlait dans ses pieds. Elle lâcha une main et la releva un peu en la maintenant pour continuer son escalade, de l'autre.

\- N'en profite pas pour regarder dessous.

\- Moi ? Je suis un gentleman, je n'utilise jamais ce genre de procédés.

\- Tu parles ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Hourra ! J'y suis arrivée. A toi, je pense que ça tiendra.

Il lui lança d'abord ses souliers et sa bourse, qu'elle rattrapa au vol. Il coiffa son borsalino, mit ses lunettes noires, avant de se hisser.

\- Eh ! Il y a un toit après ce mur !

\- Oui mais après le toit, c'est une ruelle. Et après, à nous la liberté ! Dit-il à son oreille.

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de remettre ses souliers, qu'il était déjà à côté d'elle.

\- Nous avons aussi l'expérience de courir sur les toits. Souviens-toi de la chambre de méditation !

\- C'est vrai que ce collège prison ne nous a jamais empêchés d'aller où bon nous semblait.

\- Tu es un bel oiseau qui doit rester libre. C'était un crime de t'enfermer, ce collège n'était pas fait pour nous.

\- Si on pouvait revenir dans le passé, j'y retournerai encore pour pouvoir te rencontrer. Il ne m'a semblé une prison qu'après ton départ.

\- Là où ailleurs, nous nous serions rencontrés tôt ou tard, c'était notre destinée.

Il essaya encore de glisser sa main sous son étole. Elle tapa sur ses doigts en riant.

\- Tu veux que nous y passions toute la nuit sur ce toit ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si j'ai faim ? Je meurs de faim, j'ai une faim dévorante.

Elle devina son regard dévorant derrière ses verres sombres, il ne pensait pas à de la nourriture culinaire.

\- Alors, allons-nous en, un dîner nous attend.

Et elle lui échappa à nouveau, il la suivit. Une fois de l'autre côté, il fallut encore en descendre. Il en sauta avec souplesse sans se faire mal. Puis il lui tendit les bras.

\- Comme la dernière fois !

Elle lui fit confiance et atterrit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne vacille ni ne la lâche. Il la serra contre lui avant de la reposer sur ses deux pieds. Elle releva vite son étole qui avait glissé et dévoilé son épaule nue. Ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Deux rues plus loin, ils trouvèrent la voiture de Terry garée. Ils n'avaient croisé personne. Il lui tendit ses clefs après lui avoir ouvert la portière conducteur.

\- Je te laisse conduire chérie, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais conduit d'autre voiture que la mienne !

\- Elle se conduit de la même manière.

\- Elle est plus grande ! Et si je la cabosse ?

\- Nous en rachèterons une autre ! fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle se lamenta encore un peu puis se mit au volant, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire étant donné qu'il s'était déjà installé d'une façon alanguie sur le siège passager. Elle fit crisser le levier de vitesses au démarrage, partit lentement mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se relaxa et ils arrivèrent chez Dothy sans la moindre éraflure.

\- Tu vois, tu t'en es très bien sortie.

\- Ce serait dommage de la cabosser, c'est là que nous avons passé notre première nuit.

Il rit et sortit lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Alors, nous la garderons toujours en souvenir. Il faudra aussi acheter le River Green, le Mauritania. Et pourquoi pas le collège Saint-Paul de Londres !

\- Idiot ! Ne recommence pas à te moquer de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, c'est sérieux.

\- Alors, c'est que tu es fou ! dit-elle en pouffant et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui je suis fou ! fit-il après l'avoir prise dans ses bras pour franchir le seuil.

\- Terry ! Je peux marcher toute seule ! protesta-t-elle en le laissant quand même l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- C'est toi qui me rend fou ! murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en voulant encore glisser sa main sous l'étole, dans le bas de son dos.

Elle se débattit encore pour la forme, il allait ruiner sa surprise. Mais elle sentait sa résistance fondre, ses baisers la brûlaient. Elle se laissa aller contre lui mais il cessa de lui-même et la reposa sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai hâte de goûter à ta cuisine ! dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, j'ai faim.

\- Nous allons passer à table dans quelques minutes, chéri. Va m'attendre au salon, sers-toi un apéritif. Je t'appellerai dès que ce sera prêt.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Ça va aller. Va plutôt te reposer, tu dois être fatigué après deux heures de représentation.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai seulement très faim.

Elle lui sourit avant de s'éloigner.

 _« Place pour le deuxième acte mon amour. Je vais te rassasier jusqu'à en frôler l'indigestion. La nuit commence à peine. »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Chéri ! Tu peux monter, c'est prêt !

Il éteignit sa cigarette, revenant à la réalité. C'était inutile de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses songes, elle était là haut, c'était sa voix cristalline qui l'appelait pour la rejoindre. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression d'avoir tout rêvé depuis deux mois jour pour jour qu'il était entré pour la première fois dans cette demeure ? Il savait bien au fond de son cœur, avant même d'ouvrir cette porte, que c'était elle qu'il retrouverait. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais menti, il brûlait quand elle s'approchait depuis leur première rencontre sur le Mauritania. Pour elle seule, il ressentait cette chaleur et cette paix intérieure. Et il était maintenant certain qu'elle ressentait la même chose, seulement pour lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux, comme si il allait la voir pour la première fois ? Il sourit, c'était peut-être le cas. Elle était si surprenante, un peu plus merveilleuse chaque jour, si faite pour lui.

La porte de son petit salon était ouverte, une table ronde y était dressée. La pièce était pleine de fleurs, quatre chandeliers aux quatre angles l'éclairaient d'une douce lumière. « Un vrai dîner aux chandelles », pensa-t-il. Sa voix sortit de la chambre attenante.

\- Ôte ta veste mon amour, tu n'auras pas froid ici. Si tu pouvais aussi ouvrir la bouteille de champagne, je n'y suis pas arrivée !

Il posa sa veste sur le dossier du sofa et prit la bouteille qu'il coinça entre ses jambes en faisant glisser le bouchon. Il faillit la lâcher, son cœur s'emballa en voyant l'apparition enchanteresse qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait enlevé son étole et la résille qui enserrait ses cheveux. Ils étaient tirés vers l'arrière, ornés de petites étoiles argentées qui projetaient des éclairs dans la pièce. Il en fut un instant ébloui et fasciné, l'ovale de son visage était plus fin ainsi, plus sophistiqué, ses yeux plus verts et profonds. Mais la respiration lui manqua en découvrant la robe qu'elle portait, que son étole ne couvrait plus. Une robe si moulante, au décolleté en V qui dévoilait le creux de sa poitrine et en épousait ses seins hauts arrondis. Une robe si blanche et si fine qu'elle en était presque transparente. Une robe totalement dénudée dans le dos, jusqu'aux reins. Un dos parfait de finesse et de sensualité qu'elle lui dévoila en faisant un tour sur elle-même en riant devant son air ahuri et paralysé. Le bouchon de champagne sauta au plafond, ce qui le réveilla et la fit rire davantage. Elle attrapa vite une coupe sur la table pour que le liquide ambré ne se déverse sur la moquette.

\- Serais-tu devenu maladroit ? dit-elle d'un clin d'œil coquin en lui tendant la coupe et en remplissant une autre.

Il ne répondit pas, il était toujours incapable de bouger.

\- Et timide ? poursuivit-elle d'un regard séducteur.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? réussit-il à dire d'une voix fébrile.

\- Tu la trouves trop osée ?

Elle prit un air candide et un ton gêné, en essayant de rougir un peu sous son regard fiévreux.

\- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux alors que j'en mette une autre, je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Non, garde là ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Ce serait dommage d'enlever une pareille merveille. Dothy s'est encore surpassée.

\- Celle-là, c'est moi seule qui l'ai imaginée, elle l'a juste dessinée. Bien sûr, elle ne peut être portée devant n'importe qui. C'est pour ça que j'ai du garder mon étole toute la soirée. Tu aimes ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te réponde avec des mots ?

Elle baissa joliment les yeux devant son regard de feu qui en disait tellement, jouant le rôle de naïve qu'elle comptait garder durant tout le dîner pour essayer de le faire patienter. Elle leva sa coupe.

\- Buvons à ton éblouissant succès et aux futurs !

\- Et à l'amour, ma déesse, notre amour !

Il lui sourit de sa manière la plus séductrice, celle qui la rendait pantelante, en cognant dans sa coupe.

 _« C'est l'arroseur arrosé ! Voyons qui craquera le premier ! » se dit-elle en buvant une gorgée pour calmer sa gorge asséchée. »_

Mais pendant tout le repas, il sut garder cette impassibilité qui le caractérisait. Ils dégustèrent les mets raffinés qu'elle avait mis la moitié de l'après midi à confectionner, les yeux dans les yeux et le silence n'était perturbé que par les compliments qu'il lui faisait après chaque plat. Et vint le dessert, son incomparable gâteau au chocolat selon Dothy, accompagné d'un sorbet au citron.

\- Avec toi et tous tes talents, plus on mange et plus on a faim ! émit-il en plongeant sa cuillère avec délectation dans sa part de gâteau, tout en la fixant avec insolence.

\- L'appétit vient en mangeant ! lui répondit-elle de ce même ton équivoque.

\- Dothy a encore raison, dès qu'on goûte à ta cuisine, tout ce qu'on a pu manger auparavant nous semble bien médiocre !

\- Il y a beaucoup de cordons bleus en ce monde trésor mais merci.

\- Aucune aussi belle, ça donne aussi envie d'y goûter !

\- Si tu as encore faim, reprends une part de gâteau ! dit-elle d'un ton innocent après un sourire très audacieux et tout en le frôlant volontairement de son bras nu alors qu'elle s'était levée et positionnée derrière lui pour desservir les coupes. Il réussit à rester maître de lui tout en recevant une brassée de senteur de roses sous ses narines.

\- Plus tard. Je crois qu'une autre bouchée pourrait me faire exploser.

\- Alors, je vais le remettre au frais ou il va fondre avec cette chaleur.

Il fixa son dos nu pendant qu'elle rangeait le gâteau et les restes du repas dans une armoire réfrigérante. Ses mains se mirent à le démanger et sa bouche s'ouvrit de désir. Mais il résista encore, essuya vite son front si chaud et répondit à son nouveau sourire dès qu'elle se retourna. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un angle de la pièce où trônait un phonographe sur un haut tabouret, choisit un disque, revint vers lui d'un sourire encore plus ravageur et lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour te faire digérer, écoute bien et fais-moi danser.

Une musique envahit alors le salon, une valse, leur valse, celle qu'ils avaient dansée lors du festival de mai il y a six ans. Elle lui tendit sa main fine et blanche, lui décocha un autre regard irrésistible quand il fut levé et qu'il la domina d'une tête, ce qui lui offrit une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, qui le rendit presque paralysé. Il se laissa emmener au milieu de la pièce comme un petit chien, quand sa main se posa sur sa taille, là où la peau était nue, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Je l'ai déniché chez un brocanteur de Brooklyn, c'est romantique, non ?

Est-ce qu'elle attendait une réponse ? il se sentait incapable de parler, de penser à autre chose qu'à essayer de se contenir. Il était désormais évident qu'elle avait organisé toute cette mise en scène pour cette fois aller jusqu'au bout du chemin entamé il y a deux mois. Il ne la savait pas perverse au point de le laisser repartir sur cette faim dévorante qui le submergeait des pieds à la tête. Cette robe en était la preuve, trop sexy pour un regard autre que celui d'un mari ou un amant, trop indécente pour qu'un homme normalement constitué n'en soit troublé, presque un appel au viol. Une goutte de sueur lui coula dans les yeux, elle lui essuya et dit d'un ton innocent :

\- Tu as chaud chéri ? Enlève ton gilet, tu te sentiras mieux.

Elle le fit elle même, ce qui électrisa sa peau quand ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa chemise et augmenta encore son supplice. C'était pourtant très grisant, très érotique et sans précédent pour lui. Il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde mais il essayait de tenir puisque c'est ce qu'elle désirait, faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible. Une autre goutte coula, qu'elle essuya à nouveau en souriant. Puis sans le prévenir elle lui dénoua sa cravate, très lentement puis les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et lui souffla dans le cou pour le rafraîchir. Cette fois, il se crut au bord du point de rupture, avala sa salive et voulut la serrer contre lui. Mais c'est à cet instant que la musique se tut, prétexte ou hasard, elle s'esquiva pour arrêter le gramophone. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau et lui sourit avec tant de confiance, il réussit à se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur elle tant il n'en pouvait plus. Il entendit les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine, elle dut les entendre aussi car elle eut un regard plus amoureux et lui dit d'une voix douce et tendre :

\- Je vais chercher ton cadeau, ne bouge pas.

Il ne voyait pas comment il l'aurait pu, ses jambes lui semblaient si faibles. Mais il eut encore la force d'un sourire timide et tenta de calmer son corps pendant son absence. Elle revint trente secondes après de la chambre attenante, portant un paquet volumineux qui la couvrait jusqu'à la taille et qu'elle posa sur le sofa. Elle lui fit alors signe de s'approcher, il réussit à faire les trois pas nécessaires et observa la forme sous le papier de soie.

\- C'est un tableau ? murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Oui, un tableau peint par Gino.

Il sonda son regard malicieux et pâlit en entendant la suite.

\- J'ai posé pour lui.

Elle sourit encore devant son air stupéfait et se moqua pour le faire réagir.

\- Ouvre-le, il ne te mordra pas !

Un sursaut d'orgueil traversa ses prunelles bleues et il dénoua la ficelle d'un geste brusque. Il en fit autant du papier mais plus délicatement pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer la toile. Sa main avait retrouvé de l'assurance, mais ça ne dura pas, en découvrant l'œuvre de son ami, elle se mit à trembler. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu, le bruissement de sa robe lui indiqua qu'elle était retournée dans la chambre, il sut qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui épargner un trop plein d'émotivité en sa présence, plus que pour sa propre pudeur. Mais il était au dessus de ça désormais, il n'avait pas honte d'être si ému et il savait qu'elle aimait ça en lui et n'y voyait surtout pas faiblesse, au contraire. Et il laissa l'émotion le gagner entièrement en contemplant cette beauté nue couchée au milieu d'un tapis de pétales de roses. Si belle, si désirable, si troublante qu'il en trembla de la tête aux pieds mais ce qui le troubla le plus, ce n'était pas son corps parfait, sa peau diaphane, ses seins si appétissants, ses cuisses merveilleuses dont l'une repliée cachait la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Tout ça le confortait dans cette certitude qu'elle était extrêmement belle et aux courbes sublimes, il en connaissait déjà les formes surtout avec la robe qu'elle portait ce soir. Non, ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était son visage peint de trois quart et en particulier ce regard si empli d'amour, un regard qu'elle ne posait que sur lui, son regard, si réalistement transcrit sur la toile par son ami Gino. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, il se sentait hypnotisé par lui, une voix sortant de la chambre, si douce et si sensuelle l'y obligea.

\- Terry ! Viens, mon amour !

Il dut mettre un siècle pour la rejoindre, les quelques mètres jusqu'à sa chambre lui parurent des kilomètres tant ses jambes étaient faibles. Mais il réussit à franchir le seuil de la chambre et la vit de dos vers la fenêtre aux rideaux rouges tirés, on aurait dit une statue mais une statue qui parla.

\- Je pense que Gino a un peu déformé la réalité mais ce n'est que mon avis. Je te laisse juger par toi même, voici maintenant … l'original.

Elle fit glisser lentement les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba sur la moquette dans un bruissement de soie. Elle était désormais entièrement nue.

\- Au cas où il te resterait encore des scrupules, reprit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi doux mais plus volontaire, porte ton regard sur la commode. Tu y verras la preuve qu'il n'y a plus aujourd'hui aucune raison de ne pas accepter ce dernier cadeau. Je suis libre et Candice Neige André voudrait que tu lui fasses l'amour !

 **Note de l'auteure:**

 **AVERTISSEMENT, la fin du chapitre contient des scènes érotiques**

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'acte de divorce en soupirant de joie intérieurement puis reprit le court chemin sur son magnifique corps blanc. Il la vit ensuite se retourner lentement, un bref regard sur le sien mi-timide, mi-impatient, cette fois il s'avança vers elle plus vite et plus assuré. D'abord, il finit de calmer ses nerfs en la serrant fort contre lui, elle mit naturellement ses bras autour de sa nuque et son visage contre son torse, il la sentit plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait montré, son corps frémissait. Il la rassura en murmurant plusieurs fois son prénom avec adoration puis en allant chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser réconfortant avant de poursuivre l'aventure. Il commença par caresser ce dos qui l'avait tant nargué, ses épaules, ses bras, puis le creux de ses reins et pour arriver à ses si jolies fesses, il reprit sa bouche en l'attirant plus près, elle se hissa sur ses orteils pour lui faciliter la tâche. Quelle douceur, quelle volupté, jamais il ne ressentit autant de bonheur qu'en cet instant délicieux. Elle reprit alors confiance en elle et ses doigts ôtèrent un à un les boutons de sa chemise et une fois son torse mis à nu jusqu'à la taille, elle y posa sa paume entière et se mit à le caresser comme lors du pique-nique, d'abord légèrement puis plus sensuellement en commençant déjà à soupirer de plaisir. Sa bouche s'arracha de la sienne, impatiente d'y goûter enfin. Il sentit sa peau s'hérisser, ses tétons se durcir sous ses lèvres fraîches glissant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son nombril qu'elle s'attarda à butiner avec gourmandise. Titillé jusqu'à finir par émettre un gros soupir d'extase, il la souleva de terre et l'emporta jusqu'au lit, elle s'accrocha à son cou en penchant la tête, la bouche humide et les yeux fiévreux plongés dans les siens un peu plus brillants encore. Il la déposa au centre du couvre-lit rouge, se débarrassa de sa chemise d'un mouvement hâtif, en fit autant de ses souliers qu'il abandonna à terre et s'allongea à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux. Il l'admira encore quelques minutes, intégralement, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu es encore plus belle en vrai mon amour, rien n'est plus beau en ce monde que toi, merveilleuse Candy !

\- Je t'aime ! répondit-elle seulement d'un soupir et par son regard humide.

Il sourit béatement avant de plonger dans cette nouvelle aventure, vécue en rêves d'innombrables fois et enfin réelle ce soir. Ses mains explorèrent son corps diaphane jusqu'à plus soif, puis ses lèvres jalouses en firent autant. Ses beaux seins blancs et fermes le firent soupirer davantage, elle gémissait déjà elle aussi tant, un cri jaillit de sa gorge lorsque la bouche de Terry effleura son trésor blond. Il résista alors à le goûter davantage pour l'instant, il fallait que ce soit inoubliable, que tous les plaisirs les submergent un à un avant l'explosion suprême. Il posa alors une main sur sa gorge et la laissa apaiser son corps en se contentant d'un long et délicieux baiser qu'elle apprécia autant puisqu'elle désirait la même chose, que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Alors elle retira ses lèvres, se positionna de côté face à lui et en caressant ses mèches brunes lui dit en souriant :

\- Tu sais, Gino m'a donné un autre tableau, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas imaginable qu'il soit loin de l'autre, tu devines lequel ?

\- Je crois ! répondit-il d'un demi sourire narquois. Alors, tu as vu ce gringalet, pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, franchement, je ne peux te dire que ce que tu es devenu me laisse indifférente, c'est évidemment très beau, très sexy et très rassurant pour une femme.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa musculature en même temps qu'elle parlait, ses biceps ronds, ses épaules sculpturales, puis ses pectoraux saillants, ses yeux en suivaient aussi les formes, trahissant son désir et son admiration.

\- Mais, ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi si tu étais toujours comme sur ce tableau, plus mince c'est vrai mais pas gringalet, n'exagère pas, et déjà merveilleusement beau. Tu es vraiment extraordinairement beau Terry, à mes yeux le plus beau de tous et j'ai hâte de le constater encore un peu plus !

\- Ne te gêne pas, je n'attends que cela ! dit-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Elle rosit quelques secondes, baissa les yeux sous les siens si flamboyants, on aurait dit une nuit d'été étoilée. Mais la curiosité et le désir furent les plus forts, ses émeraudes replongèrent dans ses prunelles, ses mains glissèrent de sa gorge à son ventre avant d'emprisonner le bouton de son pantalon et la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrirent d'un geste rapide. Ses doigts blancs effleurèrent ce nouveau morceau de peau, le fin sillon de poils bruns qui s'enfonçait sous le bout de tissu de coton de son slip blanc. Elle traça d'un doigt la limite, allant jusqu'à la naissance de sa hanche, tira un peu sur le pantalon, juste un peu, pour apprécier chaque nouveau centimètre carré de peau inconnue. Un petit bout de sa fesse droite lui apparut, elle caressa quelques secondes ce morceau de peau douce qui devint colline un peu plus loin, ferme, lisse et ronde. Puis elle la délaissa, sa main revint sur la ceinture du pantalon, l'autre se glissa sous sa hanche gauche, au point opposé et elles tirèrent simultanément sur la flanelle noire pour l'en débarrasser. Elle le fit le plus lentement possible pour que son regard ait le temps de découvrir chaque centimètre de ses cuisses, très musclées elles aussi mais sans exagérations, toutes en longueurs et en souplesse, à peines velues sur le haut et un tout petit peu plus après les genoux mais de poils fins et assez courts, ce qui n'en cachait pas les courbes souples. Des jambes de dieu Grec qu'elle caressa avec appétit quelques autres secondes, en essayant de ne pas trop vite s'attarder sur ce renflement si évident sous son slip trop moulant. Elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'un quart de seconde mais ça avait été suffisant pour estimer l'état d'excitation et la mensuration de son propriétaire, aussi harmonieux que le reste de sa personne. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup sa façon de le dénuder morceau par morceau, ça l'excitait davantage mais sa faim était maîtrisée par cette nouvelle sensation, être objet de désir de la femme tant aimée, se sentir séduisant et viril tout en laissant son côté doux s'exprimer. Il se tourna un peu plus vers elle en pliant un peu sa jambe droite, ça masqua sa virilité mais offrit une vue plus grande de ses fesses. Elle comprit son message mais commença par revivre l'expérience de son dos, les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, les bouches s'effleurant et mêlant leurs arômes chauds. Puis, quand sa main s'en sentit un peu rassasiée, elle s'aventura sous le fin tissu blanc et se reput de ces monts charnus. Sa bouche partit aussi à l'aventure, sa gorge et son épaule brûlèrent sous son haleine épicée, elle soupira à nouveau, il laissa lui aussi s'exprimer son désir puissant en caressant ses seins plus voluptueusement. Quand les doigts de sa dulcinée frôlèrent son membre dressé dans son slip, il laissa échapper un son de contentement en s'arquant et se laissa retomber sur le dos pour qu'elle accomplisse ce qu'il restait à faire. Elle choisit encore la manière la plus lente et excitante possible, sa bouche parcourut de petits baisers son torse jusqu'à sa cuisse, encercla son bas ventre, la couture du tissu puis se posa sur la bosse en trois petits baisers chatouilleux qui le firent gémir et frémir des pieds à la tête. Et enfin, elle se décida à le dévoiler, le tissu glissa encore sous ses mains. Il se dressa sous son regard, dur et volumineux, tendu à l'extrême, entouré de poils plus fournis et veiné du bleu de l'impatience. Elle sentit alors son bas ventre lui crier son envie de l'avoir en elle sur le champ et ne put s'en cacher.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Nous n'avons plus besoin d'imaginer que nous sommes ensemble, nous le sommes enfin, cette fois c'est vrai, je t'attends depuis si longtemps, je brûle, viens, je t'aime !

Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde d'insupportable attente, il l'enveloppa de son corps, elle le reçut sur elle comme un cadeau, un sourire de bonheur maquilla son visage pâle et ses yeux troublés. Il devait avoir cette même pâleur, cette même fièvre dans les yeux, il lui sourit de la même façon.

\- Je t'attends depuis encore plus longtemps, mais ça en valait le coup, jamais je n'ai rien ressenti de tel, pour la première fois enfin, je fais l'amour, c'est… incomparable ! Oh ! Je t'aime !

Elle le sentit enfin entrer en elle, elle l'enserra de ses bras et de ses jambes en gémissant, unis enfin au plus près qu'un homme et une femme peuvent l'être. Elle savoura l'instant où il choisit de mémoriser cette sensation sans bouger encore mais en collant sa peau et sa bouche aux siennes par un long et profond baiser. Puis ce ne fut plus possible de patienter davantage, la chaleur envahissant chaque parcelle de leur corps les métamorphosa en amants passionnés. Dans la chambre résonnèrent soupirs et halètements, gémissement de plus en plus profonds et réguliers, craquements du lit quand les instants plus frénétiques succédaient à d'autres plus langoureux pour faire durer le plaisir. Quand il la voyait sur le point de basculer aux frontières sans retour, il ralentissait ou remplaçait cette danse par d'autres baisers, d'autres mots tendres, d'autres caresses et elle le suivait de toute sa confiance. Il réussit à faire durer au maximum cette intense étreinte, s'il n'avait pas eu en tête que son plaisir à elle comptait plus que le sien, il n'aurait pu tenir bien longtemps après pareille excitation et si longue abstinence. Mais vu qu'elle s'efforçait aussi de lui donner autant qu'elle en recevait et elle était généreuse dans ce domaine aussi et pas timide, il se sentait inondé d'amour et c'était un autre plaisir si bénéfique. Mais quand il la vit les yeux plus ouverts, si ouverts que le vert débordait d'humidité, quand ses halètements devinrent petits cris, quand ses cuisses se replièrent pour emprisonner les hanches de son partenaire, il sut qu'elle allait atteindre le sommet. Alors, il relâcha sa volonté, s'empressa de la rejoindre et laissa les choses se faire d'elles même. Et une énorme explosion les submergea à la même seconde. Elle la fit transparaître par un cri profond et à peine étouffé par son poing collé à sa bouche et son autre main agrippée au couvre-lit de satin rouge tant l'orgasme fut long. Il la laissa déborder par des spasmes de ses muscles qui le firent trembler plusieurs secondes, s'inonder de sueur, s'arquer sur ses deux bras tendus et grimacer tant la jouissance était forte. Puis une sensation de bien-être les envahit, il posa sa tête sur ses seins, emmêlé contre son corps. Elle caressa ses mèches brunes en savourant cette délicieuse plénitude, les battements de cœur ralentirent dans les corps repus l'un de l'autre, les âmes heureuses, le destin ne les avait pas trahi cette fois, l'espoir les inondait.

Un engourdissement dut finir par la gagner car quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ramenée à la réalité, elle était seule au milieu du lit. Deux secondes de panique, aurait-elle encore rêvé ? Non, elle sentait son parfum boisé, sa chemise était négligemment posée sur le chevet droit, elle la prit et la huma avec bonheur. Et elle vit le rai de lumière sous la porte, il était à côté. Le réveil indiquait deux heures cinq, elle calcula un endormissement d'à peine une heure. Elle se leva, revêtit un déshabillé de dentelle blanche et pieds nus et à pas de loup, alla entrouvrir la porte silencieusement. Elle le vit attablé, aux trois quarts de dos et toujours nu, occupé à dévorer un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat et plongé dans le tableau posé sur la seconde chaise face à lui. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait sur la pointe des pieds et fit un « coucou ! » aigu vers son oreille. Il sursauta si fort qu'il s'étrangla. Elle rit tout en lui tapotant le dos pour qu'il avale.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? réussit-il à dire en toussant encore.

\- Non chéri, je te le devais, souviens-toi en Ecosse, les fantômes ! Un à un mon cœur !

\- Ma démarche avait pour but de t'avoir dans les bras, pas de t'étouffer ! Ça ne t'a pas suffit de m'avoir fait frôler l'attaque, petite démone ? Gronda-t-il ensuite, faussement fâché en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

\- Alors tu n'as pas aimé ? Minauda-t-elle en s'alanguissant un peu plus sur ses genoux.

\- Oh ! Si, diablesse et ce n'est que le début, j'espère !

\- Seulement si tu en as envie, rajouta-t-elle la bouche en cœur avant d'avaler la cuillerée de gâteau qu'il lui mit de force dans la bouche.

\- Puisque l'appétit vient en mangeant, sache que j'ai une faim de loup ! répondit-il d'un regard sans équivoques.

Il lui lécha le coin des lèvres tartiné de chocolat, elle rit sous les chatouilles puis prit la cuillère et lui fit subir la même chose. Tout ça finit bien sûr par un long et délicieux baiser, puis elle savoura quelques instants, lovée dans ses bras avant de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil, chéri ?

\- J'ai passé assez d'années dans mes rêves, je préfère aujourd'hui la réalité.

\- Moi aussi, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu rêver.

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu aies pu faire ça ! dit-il après quelques secondes à l'avoir serrée plus fort.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Le tableau, tu étais si timide avant, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui ait tant changé en toi.

\- Je n'étais pas timide mais adolescente et ignorante. Et toi, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, par ennui ou défi, les deux sans doute. Gino le voulait, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir et lui prouver que j'avais confiance en lui. Mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de le voir.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Bof !

\- Tu as tort, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il faut accepter de le voir pour le savoir chéri !

\- Alors, montre-le-moi.

Elle poussa un cri de joie et retourna dans la chambre. Quand elle en revint, elle tenait un tableau de la même taille que l'autre dans les mains mais à l'envers pour lui cacher l'œuvre. Elle alla d'abord déplacer une autre chaise qu'elle mit à droite de l'autre, posa le tableau dessus et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse les voir tous les deux. Puis elle attendit son jugement qui fut long à venir tant la surprise couvrait son visage.

\- Incroyable ! émit-il enfin, sacré Gino !

\- N'est-ce pas que c'est magnifique ! On dirait bien que tu me regardes et que je te regarde et que les deux tableaux se prolongent comme s'ils n'en faisaient qu'un ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a pensé en peignant le tien mais certainement avant de faire le mien car il m'a dit que les deux tableaux devaient être réunis aussi. Et avoue que tu es divinement beau trésor !

Il fit une grimace amusée mais ne la contredit pas, lui plaire lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Elle reprit le chemin de sa bouche puis inonda sa gorge et sa poitrine de petits baisers qui finirent de remettre le feu en son corps. Il défit la ceinture de son déshabillé, écarta les pans et caressa ses seins hauts, puis ses cuisses et enfin son antre blonde. Elle gémit très vite, il la fit se relever et il y posa ses lèvres et sa langue qui la rendirent haletante et frémissante. Il lécha l'ondée suave qui suintait autour de son bourgeon dur. Elle geint, il suça ce bonbon acidulé, but encore à la fontaine d'extase en la maintenant par les fesses car elle vacillait, ondulait et haletait sans honte. Quand elle se mit à trembler de partout sous un soupir bruyant de contentement, il la calma en la gardant contre sa bouche, se laissant caresser les lèvres par l'onde de sa jouissance, des gouttes tièdes qui coulaient sur mon menton puis sa gorge. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, elle reprit une respiration calme, ses mains caressaient le sommet de la tête de Terry. Il leva les yeux sur elle, elle arborait un air béat et adorateur. Il s'extasia et lui dit :

\- Tu es mon amour ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus fait pour moi sur cette terre, une œuvre d'art. Comment ai-je pu passer tant d'années sans toi ! Je tuerai plutôt que de laisser encore à un autre !

\- Il n'y aura plus jamais que toi, répondit-elle dans son regard, d'une voix rauque.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi ! acheva-t-il d'un ton profond avant de se lever, l'emporter à nouveau dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'adonnèrent encore aux mille et une manières de s'aimer et se le prouver.

 _Fin du chapitre 9_


	10. Chapter 10

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 10 « La maison du bonheur »**

Quand Candy s'éveilla, il était neuf heures et demie du matin. Elle émergea doucement, un sourire aux lèvres en sentant les bras de Terry autour d'elle. La clarté était faible mais lui permit de le distinguer. Elle leva ses yeux vers son visage, constata d'après sa respiration régulière qu'il dormait d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur après tous les efforts fournis cette nuit. Elle se détacha doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller, chercha des vêtements dans sa commode et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche revigorante, s'habilla, se coiffa et retourna dans la chambre. Elle le contempla encore un peu avant d'aller dans le petit salon attenant. La femme de ménage, Louisa, n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle débarrassa très vite les couverts et restes du dîner et partit avec son plateau au rez de chaussée. Elle terminait la vaisselle quand le téléphone sonna au salon. Elle ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître la voix de Dothy.

\- Déjà levée ma belle ?

\- Il y a peu. Tu es à la boutique ?

\- Oui. J'ai oublié de te dire que Louisa ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, je l'ai prévenue hier qu'elle vienne plutôt demain. Ai-je bien fait ?

\- Tu as pensé à tout chère amie, merci, ça m'évite d'avoir à lui dire d'éviter mes appartements.

\- Il dort ?

\- Comme un bébé.

\- Alors, tout a été parfait ?

\- Mieux que ça ma petite curieuse, c'était sublime.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi ma chérie. Je ne rentrerai que ce soir, il te reste du temps pour en profiter.

\- Compte sur moi Dothy. Et toi ? Ça s'est bien passé avec Mathilde ?

\- Je ne dirai pas que ça a été sublime mais nous nous sommes bien amusées tout de même en évoquant nos souvenirs à l'école de couture. Au fait, j'ai acheté tous les journaux du jour. Je ne vais pas te lire tous les articles mais en gros, ce ne sont que d'assez bonnes critiques. Même ce rabat-joie de Clifton dans le New York Tribune parle de génie confirmé comme acteur et de metteur en scène compétent. Ils ont aussi beaucoup aimé les prestations de Philippe et Becky.

\- Je suis ravie pour eux et je dirai tout ça à Terry quand il sera réveillé. Mais je ne suis pas étonnée, il m'a époustouflé et pas seulement pour la pièce, finit-elle en riant.

\- Oui, je vois. Eh bien, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance ! Non, je plaisante, tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive. Bon, je te laisse, une cliente vient d'entrer, à ce soir ma belle.

\- A ce soir Dothy et encore merci pour tout.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il s'éveilla vers midi. Il mit un peu de temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son cerveau semblait en coton mais il se sentait si bien, si en paix avec lui-même. Puis il perçut à nouveau ce parfum suave imprégnant les draps et les oreillers et tout lui revint pêle-mêle. Il se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Toute la tension accumulée lors de cette incroyable nuit s'évacua alors d'un coup, en s'exprimant de façon décousue. Car au milieu de son rire, il se mit aussi à pleurer comme un petit garçon. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour s'inonder à nouveau de son parfum. Puis il s'apaisa puisqu'elle n'était pas loin de lui, quelque part dans cette maison, attendant son réveil. Il se sentit alors l'homme le plus chanceux et heureux de la terre. La femme la plus belle, la plus unique, la plus intelligente, la plus généreuse, la plus sensuelle, la plus drôle, douce, talentueuse, rebelle, sexy, intuitive, enfin parfaite en tous points de vue, l'aimait lui et pas un autre et allait être son épouse pour toujours. Il savait maintenant pourquoi les années, la distance, les autres femmes et même son mariage avec son pire rival d'autrefois n'avaient pu faire faiblir cet amour. Alors qu'il le croyait à sens unique et inutile, il s'y était encore accroché, préférant souffrir comme un damné plutôt que d'y renoncer. Et ça avait été payant, l'amour avait triomphé du destin, elle était maintenant à lui, âme, cœur et corps, pour toujours. Il se sentit alors si fier en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait affronté depuis deux mois, tout quitté, tout donné avec confiance, guidée par son amour si pur pour lui, juste pour lui. Mais au fond, n'était-il pas le seul à l'avoir aimée tout autant ? Il la méritait peut-être et il l'aimait maintenant mieux et était encore plus certain de l'aimer toujours autant, donc il ferait toujours tout pour la mériter jusqu'à sa mort.

 _« Ma femme, ma femme, ma Candy, mon amour, mon épouse pour l'éternité, mon épouse pour le meilleur et encore le meilleur, enfin ma vie a un sens, enfin vivre avec toi, enfin rêver à une famille, un enfant de toi, et vieillir heureux main dans la main en regardant toujours dans la même direction, ensemble, ensemble nous sommes plus forts que tout ! »_

Il se leva d'un bond, embrassa au passage le déshabillé de dentelle accroché à une patère, rit encore en jetant à nouveau un œil sur l'acte de divorce sur la commode, puis partit en sifflotant vers le cabinet de toilette.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il la trouva dans le grand salon au rez de chaussée, assise à la table, de dos, écrivant, peut-être une lettre. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, voulant la surprendre comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit. Mais ce fut vain, il stoppa à deux mètres d'elle.

\- Inutile mon chéri, je sais que tu es là, juste derrière moi.

Il sourit, reprit le chemin et se pencha derrière elle pour l'entourer de ses bras et embrasser son cou.

\- Tu le sais ici, murmura-t-il la main sur son sein gauche, sur son cœur. Ça me fait pareil quand tu t'approches, cette nuit, j'étais trop troublé, sinon tu n'aurais pu me surprendre avec cette adorable brûlure dans le cœur.

\- C'est vrai, je la ressens depuis deux mois, quand tu es entré là haut. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi ton reflet dans la fenêtre.

Il rit, n'ayant pas pensé à ça, elle le rendait presque idiot. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec appétit, il se sentit alors encore plus heureux.

\- A qui écris-tu ?

\- A mes cousins, Archibald et Annie. Il faut qu'ils sachent que ma vie a pris un nouveau virage, un virage… merveilleux mais aussi très bouleversant pour tous. Enfin, qu'ils sachent qu'Anthony et moi, c'est terminé et que je t'ai retrouvé. Tu comprends, je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni l'envie de le faire avant, c'était trop éprouvant et à la fois trop de bonheur.

\- Je comprends mon ange et j'imagine leur surprise. Mais autant qu'ils sachent tout, dis-leur que tu te remaries dans deux mois.

\- Deux mois ?

\- Dès mon retour de tournée, je t'épouse bien sûr, sans elle je l'aurais fait demain. Je n'ai jamais eu si peu envie de partir, je t'ai enfin toute à moi et déjà… Si tu venais avec moi, ma déesse ?

\- Non Terry, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, je gênerai à la longue, ce serait mal commencer notre couple qui n'aura plus jamais à avoir peur de la séparation car désormais toujours provisoire et courte. Et puis, la clinique me manquerait, toi aussi évidemment mais on s'appellera tous les jours.

\- Ce sera quand même très long sans pouvoir t'embrasser, tenir ta main, voir tes émeraudes, te caresser… j'enrage, qu'on me trouve une doublure, je veux rester !

C'était bien sûr très théâtral et exagéré mais elle le savait encore un peu inquiet de l'avenir et de ses caprices alors elle trouva une idée.

\- Pas de doublure pour mon prince des acteurs mon cœur, tu es unique. Mais, passeras-tu par Chicago ?

\- Oui, jamais je ne l'ai évité, j'ai un bon public là-bas.

\- Oh ! Je sais, surtout de jeunes femmes mais comme ici d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'est plus un problème, au contraire, c'est flatteur et très plaisant d'être l'élue du plus beau et plus grand acteur du monde, peut-être même serai-je la plus jalousée et détestée de la ville maintenant, c'est amusant !

C'était bien sûr aussi exagéré mais il avait seulement hâte qu'elle dise bien ce qu'il croyait, aller le rejoindre à Chicago.

\- Je joue à Chicago le dix août chérie, tu y seras ?

\- Oui mon amour, ainsi ce sera moins long pour nous et j'en profiterai pour revoir mes cousins et aller à la maison Pony.

\- C'est merveilleux, je partirai sitôt le rideau levé la veille et je serai là-bas dans la nuit pour t'avoir un peu plus à moi, mon chauffeur viendra me chercher mais je repartirai avec la troupe comme prévu le onze car on jouera à Saint Louis ensuite.

\- Albert doit arriver à New York le vingt-cinq juillet, tu le verras sûrement là-bas lui aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'il aura envie de revoir celui qui va remplacer son neveu ? J'imagine qu'Archibald en sera encore moins heureux, il me détestera encore plus.

\- Archibald ne t'a jamais détesté voyons !

\- Tu crois ? Je sais bien qu'il était amoureux de toi au collège, j'imagine aussi qu'il a dû se dire et à raison que je n'étais qu'un lâche pour t'avoir abandonnée ici, à sa place je penserai pareil. Et maintenant, apprendre que ce prétentieux d'anglais soit préféré à son cher cousin !

\- Terry, arrête de jouer cynisme et ironie s'il te plait, on a assez parlé du passé. Possible qu'Archibald t'en ait un peu voulu, possible qu'il sera déçu, possible aussi qu'il ait eu le béguin pour moi dans notre jeunesse mais il y a bien longtemps que c'est fini. Il a épousé Annie car il l'aimait sincèrement et l'aime toujours, ils ont un fils, je te rappelle. Et pour son cher cousin, Anthony et moi avons fait un divorce à l'amiable, il comprendra et essaie toi aussi de comprendre que je ne l'ai pas forcé, c'est lui qui a demandé le divorce, je l'ai écrit à Archibald, même sans toi, tôt ou tard, nous aurions mis fin à cette erreur.

\- Chérie, je l'ai compris mais même pour Albert, ce sera difficile à accepter j'imagine.

\- Tu imagines très mal mon cœur, c'est cette tournée qui te rend si inquiet d'un coup ? Pourtant, après cette nuit féerique ! Ecoute-moi trésor, Albert sait déjà que j'ai quitté Anthony, que nous divorçons et que je t'ai retrouvé. Il le sait, car je lui ai écrit sitôt revenue de Philadelphie mais Anthony l'a aussi fait pour qu'il entende les deux parties. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a écrit, j'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiète moi aussi de décevoir Albert mais voici sa lettre que j'ai reçue il y a cinq jours. Le mieux, c'est que tu la lises toi-même et tu verras.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de papier et attendit sans le quitter des yeux, son visage s'apaisa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 _« Ma chère Candy, ma chère fille…_

 _D'abord, sois certaine que mon affection, ma confiance, mon respect et tout ce qui nous unit sont toujours aussi forts et le seront toujours. Bien sûr que je regrette que ça n'ait pas marché avec Anthony, mais je regretterai bien plus que vous poursuiviez un mariage qui ne vous rend heureux ni l'un ni l'autre. Sois aussi certaine que ces mêmes sentiments je les conserve aussi pour lui et que le sang n'a rien à y voir. Ta lettre n'a fait que de m'assurer que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il ne t'a jamais fait ni mal ni tort, que tu l'as aimé et l'aimeras toujours avec l'affection d'une sœur et une amie et que ce n'est que par ton incapacité à l'aimer autrement et un autre amour ancien mais jamais anéanti, qui en sont les causes. Je n'aurai pas besoin de te le dire pour penser que ce respect et cette amitié que tu lui portes résistent mais pourquoi taire ce qui est vérité, la vérité est que j'ai reçu une lettre d'Anthony le même jour que la tienne et qu'elle est exactement le contraire de ce que tu m'as écrit. Comprends par ça seulement qu'il considère que tu n'as aucuns torts et que tout est de sa seule incapacité à avoir su t'aimer comme une épouse au lieu d'une sœur car je garderai pour moi seulement sa confession mais elle est bien celle de celui que j'estime autant que toi. En d'autres termes, il n'y a pour moi aucun fautif fautifs, aucun jugement jugements, le destin a dû s'égarer quelque part, les sentiments réels se sont mélangés pour diverses raisons, j'ai moi même été perdu et de mauvais conseil sans doute mais ça ne servirait à rien de se noyer dans les interrogations. Pour moi, savoir que tu es heureuse maintenant avec Terry me suffit, j'espère aussi qu'Anthony trouvera bientôt sa vraie moitié pour vivre ce même bonheur. J'avoue que jamais je n'ai deviné que tu l'aimais toujours, bien sûr je n'imaginais pas qu'il n'était plus rien pour toi mais avoir caché si longtemps à tous ce secret, c'est difficile à accepter sans tristesse. Ma Candy, je sais que tu as cru qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, je te connais si bien, je ne te reprocherai pas non plus ce silence qui n'a jamais été un manque de confiance mais essaie encore comme avec cette lettre de toujours confier tes peines à un ami, l'ignorance ne menant qu'à la douleur. Mais oublions le passé, seuls comptent le présent et l'avenir et je crois sincèrement ce dernier clément enfin pour toi. J'imagine aussi que tu te demandes ce que je pense de Terry aujourd'hui, et bien je vais te le dire sans mentir. Ce jeune homme m'a tapé dans l'œil dès notre première rencontre. Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était très malheureux pour déjà boire et se battre si jeune. Mais il m'a fait l'honneur de se confier, oui il était malheureux et certainement pas méchant et corrompu. Il me rappelait, à la fois moi plus jeune et toi à ce moment, même sensibilité, même fierté, même franchise et même rébellion de l'injustice de ce monde. Tu sais que je suis reparti pour l'Afrique parce que je te savais en de bonne mains avec lui, vous vous complétiez, mûrissiez ensemble et je sentais déjà une grande affection éclore. Mais alors, je ne pensais pas à plus, vous étiez jeunes, que ça dure ou pas votre histoire, c'est le temps et le destin qui le décideraient. Et puis, j'avais aussi à penser à Anthony, avant de gagner l'Afrique, je suis passé par Paris, il était sorti du coma mais hélas paraplégique. Il y a eu ensuite le Terry que j'ai vécu avec mon amnésie, à travers tes yeux et ta voix. Mais comme je ne me souvenais ni de lui, ni d'être ton tuteur, n'en parlons pas. Une seule chose mérite d'être dite et c'est sûrement ma plus grande erreur et mon plus grand regret. J'ai revu Terry à Chicago juste après mon réveil, quand tu as commencé à travailler chez le docteur Martin, je l'ai revu et ne te l'ai jamais dit. Peu importe où et comment maintenant mais sans doute que j'ai été aussi une part du destin qui a séparé encore vos chemins. Mais les si ne mènent nulle part, il y avait un chemin à parcourir, vous l'avez parcouru et s'il s'est enfin rejoint c'est que c'était plus solide que tout. De Terry, j'ai toujours suivi de loin la carrière, je ne l'ai jamais vu sur scène faute d'être trop absent mais j'ai lu tout les articles le concernant. Ce n'est bien sûr pas ça qui pourrait me faire pencher pour un avis ou un autre, je ne le connais pas tel qu'il est maintenant et ce n'est pas non plus son talent et sa célébrité qui risquent de peser dans la balance. Le revoir, le connaître, j'en ai envie bien sûr car il a été mon ami et j'aimerais qu'il puisse à nouveau l'être quels que soient les liens familiaux qui nous uniront forcément. Et je crois vraiment qu'il doit mériter l'amour que tu n'as cessé de lui porter, ma fille n'est pas une idiote, elle sait mieux écouter et voir avec son cœur que n'importe qui dans ce monde, alors je ne risque pas de m'inquiéter ! Sans rire ma petite fille, Terry est le bienvenu dans la famille, dis-le lui, pas la peine qu'il culpabilise encore, c'est son pire défaut mais une preuve d'intégrité totale. En attendant de le revoir, peut-être aussi d'enfin le voir sur scène, dis-lui aussi de ma part qu'être fidèle à son idéal, c'est pour moi ça la réussite et je vous admire tous deux d'avoir réussi avec autant d'embûches, n'en déplaise à Shakespeare !_

 _Signé : Ton père, ton ami, Albert William. »_

Terry rendit la lettre à Candy en lui souriant cette fois sans inquiétude pour leur avenir.

\- J'ai grande hâte de le revoir moi aussi. En attendant ce jour béni, demain en sera un autre car celui où tu vas connaître ta nouvelle maison, je t'y emmènerai après la représentation.

\- Alors, je vais enfin savoir ce que tu me caches depuis deux mois ! Dis-moi, c'est quoi le secret, tu vis dans un château ?

\- Oui, le château de la belle au bois dormant et je vais la réveiller demain !

\- Ou alors un ranch ?

\- Tu as vu beaucoup de ranchs à New York ?

\- Alors un manoir hanté ?

\- Le manoir est en Ecosse, nous pourrons y passer notre lune de miel si tu veux.

\- J'en rêve ! Mais alors, qu'est- ce qu'elle a de spécial notre maison ?

\- Rien, c'est une maison un peu plus grande que celle-ci mais une simple maison.

\- Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas.

\- Tant mieux ! Tu verras demain.

\- Tu ne me diras rien avant ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que tu m'as dit sur ce qui m'attendait cette nuit.

\- Je voulais que ce soit inoubliable, à la hauteur de ce que tu me fais ressentir, être et découvrir, et je dois encore avouer que tout est tellement plus merveilleux que mes rêves.

\- Chaque seconde de toi est inoubliable mon ange. Mais mes rêves non plus étaient loin de se comparer à cette nuit féerique, cette sensation d'enfin savoir pourquoi j'existe, d'enfin vivre totalement et enfin faire l'amour du cœur, du corps et de l'âme et par amour partagé.

Candy rosit d'émotion de cet aveu, résidu de pudeur, mais elle ressentait tant cette même fusion en elle et voulait tant rester à son niveau si sincère et généreux. Elle se leva alors de sa chaise et se mit sur un genou face à lui en prenant sa main et l'embrassant. Terry ne s'y attendait pas mais sourit ensuite et la laissa suivre son cœur.

\- Terry mon amour, puisque ton cœur et le mien sont en accord et ne souffrent de vivre loin l'un de l'autre, puisque nos deux âmes étaient destinées à se rencontrer et se complètent si bien, et puisque nos corps se veulent, se nourrissent l'un de l'autre et hurlent leur plaisir à entrer en contact, c'est donc la preuve que notre amour est vrai, puissant et durable, alors acceptes-tu Terry mon âme de devenir devant Dieu et les hommes, mon époux, mon amant unique, mon compagnon de route, mon complice et ami de vie et le père idéal de mes enfants ?

\- Non seulement je l'accepte mon ange, mais aussi je l'espère depuis si longtemps, rien au monde n'a plus été espéré que d'avoir l'immense honneur d'être l'élu de Candy Neige, alors mille fois oui mon amour, je veux devenir ton époux amant compagnon ami père de tes enfants pour la vie. Relève-toi maintenant, je suis immensément touché de ce geste ma princesse mais ta place est à mes cotés. Mon épouse ne peut être que mon égale dans tous les domaines. Quand nous serons mariés, tu choisiras toujours par toi-même tes voies ma chérie, je ne donnerai jamais d'ordre, ne déciderai rien seul et bien sûr, toujours tu choisiras toi-même de travailler ou pas et où tu le voudras.

\- J'adore travailler à ta clinique Terry, aucun endroit ne peut me plaire autant et me faire sentir si utile, je ne veux pas aller ailleurs. La seule raison qui pourrait plus tard me faire y renoncer serait de mettre nos enfants au monde et les éduquer, mais sans renoncer toujours ou à plein temps à ma vocation.

\- Seul ton employeur pourra avoir son mot à dire sur tes choix Candy, pas ton mari, amant… etc.…

\- Aurais-tu un frère jumeau pour n'être plus mon employeur, patron chéri ? Dit-elle d'un sourire en acceptant de s'asseoir sur son genou gauche.

\- Pas de double pour Terry le rebelle, il est unique ! Mais imaginons que ton patron chéri veuille prendre sa retraite et délègue l'administration de la clinique à sa future épouse chérie, qu'en dirais-tu mon ange ?

\- Diriger la clinique ? Je ne saurai jamais !

\- Bien sûr que si mon ange, ça s'apprend et James ne te laissera pas toute seule avant de t'avoir tout expliqué et te secondera de toute manière toujours. Car évidemment et tu t'en doutais, ce n'est pas moi mais James, le vrai boss, moi je signe juste les chèques et les papiers. James est débordé en ce moment, tu l'as vu, il ne peut aller à la clinique que le matin car l'après-midi il se consacre au secrétariat de cet acteur caractériel, ce prétentieux et impossible cabotin, tu sais ?

\- Oui, celui qui a encore prouvé son immense talent hier soir et même les journalistes les plus sévères l'ont encensé ce matin d'après Dothy, sans oublier Philippe et Becky, bien appréciés.

\- Je suis ravi pour eux, mais ne change pas de sujet, tu ne m'as pas dit si ça te plairait de t'investir plus à Harlem si tu oublies tes craintes de ne pas savoir ?

\- Oh, en vérité Terry, je ne sais quoi te dire tant ça me semble attirant et en même temps moins passionnant que d'être simple infirmière si c'est de la bureaucratie.

\- Pas seulement Candy, il y a la gestion du budget car on ne peut dépenser plus qu'on a, il y a la possibilité d'agrandir, aménager, recruter du personnel ou en former sur place. En fait, j'espérais pouvoir faire à Harlem plus encore en créant une fondation et James devait cet hiver entamer des démarches à ce but, je crois sincèrement qu'il y a la possibilité d'améliorer davantage ce quartier et je crois tout aussi sincèrement que tu es la personne idéale pour trouver des idées dans ce sens. Rien ne t'y oblige Candy, James peut continuer à chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider, mais réfléchis-y et ne laisse pas la crainte et le doute décider à ta place.

\- Promis Terry, j'en discuterai plus en détails avec James après ton départ, mais de toute façon, je le seconderai pour tout ce qu'il voudra tant qu'il le faudra. Mais revenons à ton succès, Dothy m'a dit que même le New York Tribune avait….

Elle ne put poursuivre car il l'avait muselée d'un fougueux baiser.

\- Ça ne… t'intéresse…. vraiment pas ce qu'… ont écrit… Réussit-elle à dire contre sa bouche.

\- Non… marmonna-t-il avant de goûter à nouveau à sa langue chaude.

\- Mais au moins tu sais maintenant d'où vient ton talent ? Insista-t-elle après trente bonnes secondes de baisers.

\- Oui, de ma muse, mes gênes et un peu de travail et pas de mes tristesses et souffrances.

\- Tu te fiches des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises mon étoile mais moi ta première admiratrice n'aurait accepté sans rancune qu'on profère des mensonges et injustices sur ton travail tant le public a été emporté, émerveillé, a ri et pleuré, a regretté que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps, comme moi, et je n'exagère pas parce que je t'aime !

\- Merci mon ange, tu es sincère et tu m'aimes, et moi je suis fier d'avoir réussi mon pari, te plaire d'abord puis au public qui décide seul si il aime ou pas. Mais hier c'était la première avec une salle emplie d'amis et des plus grands fans, ce soir sera vraiment un test mais sans me sentir prétentieux, je crois que ça leur plaira encore. Je suis sûr désormais d'avoir fait le bon choix par ce rôle, mes acteurs et surtout Becky, digne de devenir une future Eléonore Baker si elle le veut et Philippe qui peut déjà viser les plus grands rôles et donc concurrencer avec moi et je m'en réjouis davantage s'il récupère aussi mes admiratrices les plus collantes.

\- Et moi donc ! Y'en a-t-il eu qui se sont permises trop d'audaces ?

\- Ma foi, j'ai préféré passer pour un goujat quand c'était nécessaire, mais est-ce utile de virer jalouse pour des admiratrices que je ne regarde même pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste curieuse et prudente.

\- Quand tu as fait le défilé de Dothy, il ne m'a pas échappé que certains hommes t'ont regardé avec envie, et même dans la rue on te regarde forcément vu comme tu es belle. J'imagine même que parfois certains hommes moins gentlemen se permettent plus, comment réagis-tu ?

\- En toute vérité Terry, un seul garçon s'est permis un jour de m'embrasser sans autorisation, et je n'ai jamais eu ensuite d'autres demandes que.. mon ex-mari. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle ni sourde, oui parfois des hommes me regardent avec insistance, je les ignore bien sûr mais c'est quand même flatteur. A part des sifflements, je n'ai pas été embêtée Terry et ça ne mérite tout de même pas une gifle! Mais toi, comment peux-tu te défendre si une femme trop hystérique se jette sur toi ?

\- En restant de marbre ou en demandant à une autre femme de m'en débarrasser, dit-il en riant, mais ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé et désormais tu es là pour veiller sur moi. Candy, j'ai commencé à écrire une sorte de journal il y a quatre ans, ainsi que divers poèmes et pensées. J'ai pris goût à l'écriture et ça m'a aussi aidé à me connaître et essayer d'avancer. Dans ce journal, il y a tout mon amour, toute ma souffrance, toute ma honte et mes bassesses car il y en a eu. Ce journal est dans le dernier tiroir de mon bureau que tu verras demain. Tu as le droit de savoir toute ma vérité, je ne m'inquiète pas mais c'est toi qui décide quoi savoir et quand ce sera supportable ou nécessaire.

\- Entendu Terry, mais l'insupportable n'est que dans ton absence.

\- Pour moi aussi Candy, la jalousie n'est plus en moi, l'amour n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer de sentiments inutiles, j'ai confiance en mon amour, en ton amour et j'accepte tout ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es, ton passé, ta famille, tes amis, tes opinions. Mais bien entendu, celui ou celle qui se permettrait de te faire volontairement du mal aura affaire à moi et je sais que je serai sans pitié et sans limites si ça arrivait.

\- Je sais Terry mais ça n'arrivera plus, voici pour nous la récompense de notre fidélité, nous serons heureux tu verras, moi non plus je n'aurai plus pitié de qui se mettrait entre nous, tu passes avant toute morale, loi ou religion, tu es mon plus cher trésor désormais.

Ils se regardèrent encore longtemps dans le fond de leur âme, leurs deux cœurs brûlants battant en accord, puis le désir revint, il l'emporta dans ses bras à l'étage et la déposa sur le lit. Elle s'arracha avec hâte de sa robe, il se débarrassa en une seconde de sa chemise, en trois du pantalon et slip et sauta entre les bras impatients de sa belle tigresse. Ils se séparèrent en nage et éreintés mais toujours plus épris et comblés.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony Brown fut surpris en rentrant de trouver cette enveloppe dans sa boite aux lettres. Il regarda encore les deux invitations, deux places de théâtre, pour le 8 juillet, donc ce soir à 20 heures, pour Cyrano de Bergerac.

\- Ce type se paie ma tête ! s'exclama-t-il dans le hall d'entrée, ce qui fit accourir la concierge, qu'il dut rassurer.

\- Excusez-moi madame Robert, je parle tout haut, c'est une lettre de l'administration, vous savez comme ils sont !

 _« Il fallait bien qu'il commence à devenir fada ce pauvre avocat, se faire quitter ainsi alors qu'il est handicapé, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette femme soit si volage, elle semblait si gentille au début ! »_

Anthony monta chez lui et jeta de colère l'enveloppe et son contenu dans la poubelle.

\- Quel culot a ce type, n'a-t-il pas eu ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, c'est Candy ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'invitera ? Pour être fidèle à sa parole ? Et qu'aurait-t-il fait si elle était toujours ma femme alors ? La même chose ? Oh c'est trop drôle tout de même !

Il rit tout seul et retourna chercher l'enveloppe dans la poubelle. Il ressortit les invitations, il y avait autre chose dedans, une lettre.

 _« Monsieur Brown,_

 _Je vous donne ma parole d'homme que Candy ne m'a rien demandé et que c'est uniquement par sympathie et respect pour vous que je vous adresse ces invitations pour ma pièce. Faites en ce que vous voulez. Je vous demande pardon de n'avoir pu être aussi sincère qu'il le fallait, merci pour votre chevalerie, je vous jure de prendre grand soin d'elle, prenez soin de vous, Terrence Grandchester. »_

\- Ce type est vraiment… original et… rebelle ! Désolé Terrence, j'aurais aimé voir ta pièce mais il n'y a personne avec qui j'ai envie d'y aller et je n'ai pas le temps, je n'ai plus que mon métier, au moins là je dois réussir pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi là-haut ! Mais je ne vais pas jeter ces invitations, elles peuvent faire plaisir à deux personnes et je sais qui, les deux filles de mon nouveau client, lui aussi bientôt divorcé, ça devient une mode !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Terry ! Combien de temps est-ce que je vais garder ce bandeau sur les yeux ?

\- Encore quelques minutes, nous y sommes presque. Et que je ne te voie pas tricher !

\- Vu qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit à notre départ, ça ne m'aiderait guère, je n'ai jamais été de ce côté là de la ville. Eh ! Je n'entends plus le moteur, sommes-nous arrivés ?

\- Oui chérie, mais ne touche pas à ton bandeau, je viens te chercher.

Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la porte passager et la souleva encore dans ses bras.

\- Décidément, tu ne penses qu'à me porter ! Si c'est pour me prouver ta force mon cœur, je sais que tu es le plus fort du monde, en plus d'être le plus beau et gentil et intelligent.

\- Que veux-tu prouver à porter une plume ? Mais merci pour le reste du compliment. Aie ! C'est mon œil que tu as visé, pas ma bouche.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour, mais c'est difficile de se repérer quand on est aveugle ! Par contre je crois entendre des grillons, qu'est-ce que c'est calme ! Sommes-nous loin de la ville ?

\- Non, mais il y a du terrain autour de la maison. Mais vas-tu cesser de gigoter comme un asticot, tu vas nous faire tomber !

\- Désolée encore mais je respire. Ça sent si bon l'herbe tendre, les roses me semble-t-il aussi, non ?

\- Peter qui est aussi jardinier en plus d'être chauffeur en a planté côté sud, ainsi que d'autres fleurs et plantes.

\- Y'a-t-il un potager, des arbres ?

\- Oui chérie mais je t'en prie, attend pour les questions, d'une part je suis ignare en jardinage, ensuite nous y sommes presque et je m'essouffle à cause de ces stupides cigarettes, il serait temps que j'arrête.

\- Pour ma part, c'est fait. Depuis mon retour de Philadelphie, je n'en ai pas rallumé une. Il est vrai que je ne fumais pas depuis longtemps, donc ça a été facile. Tu devrais essayer le chewing-gum, tu sais ce nouveau bonbon à mâcher !

\- J'y songerai, dit-il en la reposant sur ses deux pieds. Garde les yeux fermés Candy, je vais te positionner au bon endroit. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui Terry.

\- Alors ouvre les yeux tout grands et contemple ma chérie.

Elle le fit, mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Mais elle vit alors comme des milliers d'étoiles à ses pieds, les lumières de New York.

\- Nous sommes si haut ? Oh mon Dieu, Terry !

Elle pivota sur elle-même et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Pour une surprise, c'en était une de taille. Ils étaient au sommet d'une colline, une petite colline évoquant celle de Pony et offrant une vue incomparable sur la ville comme celle du collège Saint Paul sur Londres. Elle s'agrippa au grand chêne planté au milieu, les larmes aux yeux et regarda Terry.

\- Tu es un magicien mon Terry, tu as réussi à la faire venir jusqu'ici ! Oh ! Que je suis heureuse et que je t'aime ! Fais-moi danser mon prince des trois collines !

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, ils tournoyèrent en riant jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent l'équilibre et s'étalent dans l'herbe tendre et fraîche.

\- Oh ! Ça fait un bien fou. Terry, Terry, Terry ! Dis-moi enfin tout !

\- D'abord, regarde derrière toi, on ne la voit pas très bien mais c'est notre maison.

\- Elle a l'air très grande d'ici, constata-t-elle face à la bâtisse imposante dont elle ne voyait qu'une moitié vu le grand séquoia masquant la partie gauche.

\- Elle l'est mais on en parlera après. Cette colline nous attendait Candy, la découvrir a été un miracle car en plus c'était aussi le sept mai de l'année dernière. J'ai pensé que c'était toi qui m'avais envoyé ce cadeau pour au moins avoir le mérite d'être aussi fidèle.

\- Oh ! Terry, c'est ton amour si généreux qui te donne ce que tu mérites, je me rends compte chaque jour comme tu sais aimer et quelle est ma chance. Je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est moi qui t'ai appris, admettons, mais je ne pouvais choisir pour époux de cœur de toute ma vie que mon égal.

\- Merci mon ange, je suis si fier c'est vrai d'avoir pu te faire plaisir encore, j'étais pourtant bien persuadé il y a encore si peu de temps que j'y vieillirai seul avec mes souvenirs. Dès que j'ai quitté Susanna, je me suis installé à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver une maison au calme. J'en ai visité une trentaine, aucune n'était idéale. Le 7 mai, l'agence m'appelle pour en visiter une nouvelle, au nord de Manhattan, près de Mount Vernon. Je me suis dit, vu le jour, je l'achèterai même si c'est une ruine. Elle était en effet très vétuste mais en découvrant cette petite colline, je n'ai pas hésité à l'acquérir. Elle est aussi à quarante minutes environ en voiture de Broadway, un trajet acceptable pour moi pour un tel havre de paix et autant de nature alentour. Car elle est isolée grâce au parc naturel protégé à la limite Est et de l'autre des prés pour les randonnées à chevaux puis du fleuve Hudson. C'est proche du Haras où on a été chercher Sultan et Stella, tu te rappelles ? Il est juste à cinq minutes, ce qui est pratique pour moi. Elle est un peu en hauteur donc, au bout d'un chemin sans issue et cette petite colline attenante artificielle donne une vue imparable sur Manhattan. Et après six mois de travaux, elle est devenue habitable et fonctionnelle. Oui, elle est trop grande pour un homme seul et juste trois employés en pension complète, mais pas trop pour un couple et plein d'enfants. Je n'ai pas meublé toutes les pièces au premier étage, on le fera, ainsi tu pourras y inviter toute la maison Pony en vacances.

\- Combien y en a-t-il en tout de pièces ?

\- Au rez-de-chaussée il y a trois chambres, un bureau et une salle de bain pour mon personnel, la grande cuisine, deux salons et une salle à manger. A l'étage il y a trois chambres meublées avec leurs propres salles de bain, j'utilise une autre chambre pour mon bureau, la plus grande pièce est devenue la bibliothèque et il y a deux autres pièces vides. Au sous sol il y a une cave et un grand garage pour la limousine et la Ford. Au deuxième étage qui est en fait le grenier, il y a une salle de sport. Et la piscine se trouve attachée à l'aile Nord, couverte bien sûr et chauffée l'hiver mais son toit en verre permet de la chauffer les journées ensoleillées et je te garantis que je m'y baigne toute l'année en toute tranquillité.

\- Je te crois Terry. Parle-moi du personnel maintenant, il y a James, ton chauffeur et jardinier Peter et ?

\- Martha. Ma gouvernante, ma cuisinière, ma nounou. Vingt ans de service auprès d'Eléonore Baker, elle s'est occupée de moi les 5 premières années de ma vie. Je lui ai demandé de venir gérer cette maison quand maman est partie vivre à Boston chez son architecte. Elle était folle de joie en y arrivant, puis a compris que je voulais y vivre seul toute ma vie et a du être déçue. Mais elle l'a accepté sans me menacer de me rendre son tablier bien qu'elle souhaitait plein d'enfants autour d'elle pour ses vieux jours vu qu'elle n'en a pas eu elle-même. Elle doit être folle de joie et impatiente d'enfin te voir mon ange.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Peu, vu qu'il fallait rester discret même si elle n'est pas pipelette. Mais James a dû lui en dire un peu plus ce matin vu que je le lui ai permis pour informer Martha du dîner pour ce soir pour deux. Martha est très gentille tu verras, mais elle déteste que ses bons petits plats brûlent sur le feu, donc il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

Ils descendirent de la colline main dans la main, justement derrière une fenêtre, une dame les regardait avec attendrissement. James sourit en voyant Candy s'arrêter tous les deux mètres pour embrasser son jeune patron.

\- Vous voyez Martha, n'est-elle pas le soleil, un ange, une merveille ! Ils ont vaincu le destin grâce à leurs cœurs d'or, personne ne pouvait lui faire oublier cet ange, et elle, flétrissait sans lui.

\- Voir enfin rire mon petit Terry, quel bonheur ! Oh ! Qu'ils nous fassent vite un beau bébé !

\- Du calme Martha ! Ils ne sont pas encore mariés !

\- Quelle importance puisque ça arrivera bientôt ! Cela prend neuf mois à se construire un bébé, je ne suis plus si jeune alors on ne va pas chipoter pour des alliances et des papiers, ce serait stupide !

\- Martha, vous êtes bien rebelle ce soir !

\- Il le faut si c'est l'amour puis le bonheur qui vient ensuite James.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les jours suivants, Terry et Candy ne se séparèrent que les soirs pour la représentation théâtrale.

La clinique pouvait se débrouiller sans elle maintenant que ses trois assistantes infirmières en savaient assez et qu'il n'y avait pas de cas urgents ou d'épidémies. Elle connaissait maintenant chaque recoin de la maison et s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus sur sa cour, son jardin magnifique empli de fleurs colorées et odorantes, du grand séquoia et du saule pleureur, de la fontaine servant d'abreuvoir aux oiseaux, et évidemment la colline. Le chêne dressé au sommet ressemblait tant à celui de la maison Pony, le père protecteur de son enfance, hormis certaines cicatrices et nœuds, on aurait dit le même. Terry lui raconta son histoire un après-midi après y être grimpés tous deux.

\- En fait chérie, ce chêne n'est pas né ici, il n'y avait pas d'arbre sur cette colline quand je l'ai découverte. Ce chêne, je l'ai cherché et trouvé dans un bois. Bien qu'il soit dans la nature, il dépérissait car il ne recevait pas assez de lumière à cause de sa mauvaise exposition et d'autres arbres trop près de lui. Je l'ai fait transporter ici par camion et miracle encore, il est devenu magnifique et a fabriqué des glands ce printemps, il est donc heureux lui aussi.

\- Et encore grâce à toi mon amour, dit-elle émue. Et son histoire ressemble à la mienne.

 _« Par contre Anthony ne pourra jamais… Oh ! Mon bonheur se voile, je ne supporte pas qu'il soit malheureux toute sa vie ! »_

\- Ça ne va pas chérie ? Ton cœur saigne ?

\- Non, je pensais juste à… ceux qui méritent autant le bonheur, comme Dothy par exemple.

\- Philippe était pourtant amoureux d'elle, il ne l'exprimait peut-être pas comme elle l'aurait voulu mais il tenait à elle.

\- Peut-être mais Dothy a décidé pour lui. Peut-être que ce sera Albert son futur Roméo, ce serait bien non ?

\- Je suppose oui, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. C'est dur d'imaginer Albert avec une styliste de mode, même si au fond ils se ressemblent. Au fait, dis-moi, Albert est l'oncle de tous tes cousins, y compris les Legrand ?

\- Oh ! Tu aimerais connaître l'arbre généalogique des André si je comprends. Je vais essayer de le résumer. William Albert André est le chef de la famille comme tu le sais. Son père était Albert Henry André, il est décédé alors que son fils n'avait que deux ans et sa fille Rosemary 12 ans. La mère de William et Rosemary, Rebecca l'a suivi d'un an et c'est Elroy, la sœur d'Albert Henry qui les a élevés. Mais Albert Henry avait eu une première épouse et deux enfants avec elle, Janis, la mère d'Alistair et Archibald et Sarah, mère de Daniel et Elisa les jumeaux Legrand. C'est un peu compliqué, as-tu compris ?

\- Je crois, donc Rosemary est la mère d'Anthony et Albert son oncle ?

\- Oui Terry. Anthony est le plus proche parent par le sang d'Albert.

\- Ses trois sœurs sont toujours en vie ?

\- Janis et Sarah, oui mais Rosemary est morte à 27 ans alors qu'Albert n'avait que 17 ans et Anthony 7 ans. Albert l'aimait beaucoup, il trouve que je lui ressemble, ça a compté forcément pour qu'il fasse de moi sa fille adoptive. Rosemary Brown avait une santé fragile, une pneumonie l'a emportée, son fils a assisté à sa mort, et hélas douze ans plus tard, son père est aussi mort devant lui d'une maladie tropicale attrapée lors de ses voyages, il était capitaine de bateau.

 _« Non, il ne mérite pas de vivre autant d'épreuves, je ferai tout pour qu'il trouve enfin la personne qu'il lui faut à lui aussi. »_

Elle s'aperçut alors du regard troublé de Terry, elle lui sourit.

\- J'aimerais redescendre mon cœur, ça se rafraîchit.

\- Oui mon ange.

Une fois le rituel passé, lui sautant de la dernière branche et elle ensuite dans ses bras, il la reposa sur ses pieds et effaça la larme qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à contenir.

\- Candy, tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher que c'est aussi une douleur ton divorce, j'ai vécu la même chose, moi aussi je voyais en Susanna plus une sœur, et pour toi, il représente toute une part de ta vie.

\- Oui Terry mais je ne pleure pas sur mon divorce mais… sur ce qu'il… non, excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas le droit de… je ne le trahirai plus en étant son amie ou sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être toujours fidèle à ton cœur ma chérie, tout est clair pour moi, je ne veux rien savoir, pleure simplement sur mon épaule pour qui le mérite Candy.

\- Merci mon amour, je t'aime.

Elle versa sur sa chemise une belle nuée de larmes, il caressa ses cheveux en priant dans sa tête pour qu'un ange gardien aussi perspicace que Dothy se penche sur Anthony Brown et lui offre ce qu'il désirera le plus au monde.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

La veille du départ de Terry, alors que Candy discutait de la clinique avec James, elle finit par lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- James, le jour de notre rencontre vous m'avez dit que Monsieur T vous avait pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact Candy.

Elle lui sourit car il avait du mal à l'appeler par son prénom depuis qu'elle vivait ici et elle devait le prier à chaque fois de faire comme à la clinique, mais pas cette fois.

\- Oui Candy, monsieur T alias Terrence Grandchester m'a sauvé la vie, je n'ai menti que sur mes malaises. Vous voulez savoir comment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans vous obliger James, je suis curieuse de nature mais je respecte les secrets des autres.

\- Non, ce n'en est pas un mais mon histoire est de celle qui n'amène pas éclats de rire et fait rêver, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer. Mais en même temps, vous devez savoir à qui vous avez affaire sous votre toit.

\- Vous avez la confiance de Terrence, James, ça me suffirait déjà à avoir confiance en vous. Mais j'ai eu aussi le temps de me faire mon propre avis depuis quelques mois, vous êtes un homme honnête et bon.

\- Merci Candy mais j'ai pourtant commis un crime qui m'a valu de passer 28 ans en prison, j'ai tué mon propre père Candy, je l'ai tué, je suis un parricide.

\- Racontez-moi votre version James, pas seulement celle des juges, faites comme avec Terrence, dit-elle sans avoir sourcillé mais juste montré de la peine que lui aussi ait du vivre des drames.

 _\- J'avais quinze ans. Mon père était un alcoolique notoire, une brute et un paresseux. Ma pauvre mère se tuait à la tâche en faisant des heures de ménage pour nous élever, ma petite sœur de deux ans ma cadette et moi. Cette année là, mon père était ivre du matin au soir, il me battait souvent mais je le supportais sans me plaindre. Je travaillais à l'usine de cartons depuis mes douze ans pour aider ma mère, elle tombait de plus en plus souvent malade et refusait de dépenser cet argent durement gagné pour acheter des médicaments alors que mon père, quand il trouvait nos cachettes, le buvait sans scrupules. Mais l'ignominie survint un jour où en revenant de l'usine de cartons, je le surpris à la maison à essayer de violer ma petite sœur alors que maman agonisait dans son lit d'angine de poitrine. La haine et la révolte se sont emparées de moi, j'ai pris un couteau de cuisine sur la table et je me suis jeté sur lui. J'ai enfoncé le couteau dans son dos à dix reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre à terre. J'ai ensuite vu ma mère pousser son dernier râle en me regardant regarder le cadavre de mon père. J'ai alors réagi, ai pris la main de ma sœur et nous nous sommes enfuis de la maison. Le shérif de ce petit comté de Caroline du sud nous a rattrapés une heure après. Il était hélas un ami de mon père, il n'a pas cru ou n'a pas voulu croire mon histoire. Ma sœur n'avait pas eu le temps d'être déflorée heureusement mais son traumatisme a été grand, elle n'a plus prononcé un seul mot par la suite. C'était donc ma parole seule, face à une ville considérant qu'il n'y a pas pire crime qu'un parricide quel que soit le comportement du père. Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé me condamner à la peine capitale vu mon jeune âge, mais j'ai été jugé coupable d'assassinat et condamné à trente ans en quartier de haute sécurité. Ma sœur est morte un an après mon arrestation, elle s'est laissée mourir de faim dans l'asile où on l'avait placée. Ils m'ont finalement épargné deux ans pour bonne conduite, je suis sorti il y a deux ans, suis parti pour le nord pensant que ça serait plus facile de trouver du travail. Mais au nord comme au sud, un condamné de droit commun a du mal à inspirer confiance. Et quand je trouvais des travaux par ci par là, soit ça ne payait que le pain, soit je tombais sur des escrocs qui refusaient de me payer après le travail, me chassaient et me menaçaient d'appeler le shérif si j'osais insister. Et qui auraient-ils cru ? De braves paysans ou un ancien prisonnier porteur de ce papier bleu obligatoire qui me renverrait illico en cellule si je trichais avec. J'ai erré plus d'un mois comme un clochard, j'en ai été réduit à manger des pissenlits, des baies sauvages car même une pomme dans un arbre, je n'aurais pas osé la cueillir de peur qu'on m'accuse de vol. J'ai fini par arriver à New York et ai repris espoir dans cette grande ville si éclectique mais à part la soupe populaire, une petite pièce plus souvent en mendiant, pas de travail honnête ici non plus pour moi. En prison, j'avais eu le temps de beaucoup étudier, d'apprendre le secrétariat, la gestion, la comptabilité et un peu de droit mais ça ne me servait à rien vu qu'on ne me faisait pas confiance. Alors j'en ai eu assez, j'ai voulu en finir avec cette vie misérable et inutile. J'ai été sur les berges de la rivière Hudson, là où c'est le plus profond, dans l'idée d'y sauter avec une pierre autour du cou. Mais j'ai vu un jeune homme face à l'endroit où je voulais me suicider, sur l'autre rive, j'ai attendu un peu, il fixait l'eau, son regard semblait bien triste et je me suis demandé un moment s'il ne voulait pas faire la même chose que moi. Mais non car il a relevé la tête et a levé la main vers le ciel, j'ai suivi du regard son geste, il désignait un arc-en-ciel. Je l'ai ensuite regardé, il m'a fixé aussi puis a crié :_

 _\- Vivre c'est se venger du destin et de ses ennemis, mourir c'est leur signifier qu'ils sont les plus forts !_

 _Puis il a repris son chemin, sa phrase a trotté dans ma tête, je n'avais plus envie de sauter mais ne voyais toujours pas d'autre solution pour me venger du destin. J'ai marché à nouveau, dix minutes après, je voyais mon jeune homme les mains dans les poches faisant la même chose sur la rive d'en face. Je lui ai crié :_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'adorer plus que moi votre vie pourtant !_

 _\- Accepter sa vie suffit, nous n'en avons qu'une, probable qu'après la pluie reviendra le beau temps !_

 _\- Je ne voudrais qu'un travail de cette vie, juste la chance de pouvoir travailler !_

 _\- Un travail ? Rien de plus facile alors, je vous embauche !_

 _\- Hein ? Vous vous moquez de moi jeune homme ?_

 _\- Non monsieur, je cherche justement quelqu'un de confiance pour soit me servir de chauffeur, soit entretenir un jardin, soit s'occuper de ma paperasserie et mes comptes. Il doit bien y avoir un de ces travail pour vous là-dedans non ?_

 _\- Oh ! J'ai étudié le secrétariat et la comptabilité monsieur mais… en prison !_

 _Je l'ai à nouveau fixé, attendant l'habituel changement d'attitude après cet aveu mais il n'avait pas l'air différent, il a juste hoché la tête puis a crié :_

 _\- Je parie qu'on y mange très mal, j'ai un peu faim, faites-moi le plaisir de vous joindre à moi pour dîner, on en profitera pour parler de votre nouveau job._

 _\- Monsieur, c'est pour meurtre que j'ai été en prison, pendant 28 ans._

 _\- Entendu, maintenant avancez encore de 100 mètres, il y a un pont et venez me rejoindre, le restaurant est de ce côté-ci._

 _J'ai encore hésité quelques secondes mais son visage me paraissait de loin si franc et sûr de lui que j'ai fait ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a serré la main, m'a dit son nom qui pour moi ne signifiait rien et m'a emmené dans un petit bistrot où on a dîné très copieusement. C'est quand le patron a demandé un autographe pour sa nièce que j'ai compris que mon futur patron était célèbre. Je lui ai demandé sa profession, il m'a répondu, acteur de théâtre. Je lui ai alors dit que je n'étais pas une bonne recrue pour lui, les journaux pourraient se renseigner, ça lui nuirait. Il a ri, m'a dit qu'il se fichait de l'opinion des autres et choisissait seul ses fréquentations. Je lui ai dit d'accepter d'abord d'entendre mon histoire pour pouvoir choisir avec toutes les cartes en main. Il a accepté mais m'a emmené d'abord dans un hôtel, a payé pour une semaine et je lui ai dit tout ce que je viens de vous dire Candy. Bien sûr, il n'a pas changé d'avis après, je suis resté à l'hôtel comme lui trois mois de plus vu que la maison n'était pas terminée puis nous nous sommes installés ici et depuis je suis enfin un homme qui a accepté sa vie, je n'ai pas d'ennemis, mon travail me passionne et j'ai même trouvé des vrais amis en Peter et Martha. Voilà Candy, ma vie a enfin commencé le jour où j'ai rencontré cet étrange jeune homme, rien ne pourrait me faire trahir cet homme moi non plus, il est exceptionnel._

\- Je suis bien d'accord James, et je suis très heureuse qu'il ait pu rencontrer des amis sûrs.

Quand on a souffert de manque d'amour enfant, on développe un instinct de recherche de perfection dans les rapports, et ça c'est de l'or et on ne le découvre qu'en creusant profond derrière les apparences.

\- J'ai maintenant encore plus de joie dans le cœur, le beau temps est revenu pour vous et lui, j'ai beaucoup prié pour que le destin plie sous les demandes. Vous faites de cette maison un paradis Candy et travailler près de vous est un autre grand bonheur.

\- Merci James, je vais avoir besoin de vous dès que Terry sera parti, nous allons tous les deux construire la fondation de santé et égalité pour tous d' Harlem.

 _Fin du chapitre 10_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne année 2017 amis lecteurs du monde entier!**

 **Happy new year 2017 friendly readers of the whole world!**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo 2017 de amigos lectores del mundo entero!**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 11 « Un long voyage »**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Le foyer (extrait)**_

 ** _«_** _ **Le foyer, la lueur étroite de la lampe ;**_

 _ **La rêverie avec le doigt contre la tempe**_

 _ **Et les yeux se perdant parmi les yeux aimés ;**_

 _ **L'heure du thé fumant et des livres fermés ;**_

 _ **La douceur de sentir la fin de la soirée ;**_

 _ **La fatigue charmante et l'attente adorée**_

 _ **De l'ombre nuptiale et de la douce nuit,**_

 _ **Oh ! tout cela, mon rêve attendri le poursuit**_

 _ **Sans relâche, à travers toutes les remises vaines,**_

 _ **Impatient des mois, furieux des semaines !**_ »

 _ **Paul Verlaine**_

Jamais elle n'avait tant été heureuse que cette semaine. Elle regarda encore sa bague de fiançailles, un rubis magnifique appartenant hier à Eléonore Baker, elle l'avait remis à son fils le soir de la première pour qu'il l'offre à Candy quand le temps des promesses reviendrait. La mère de Terry n'avait pas voulu donner cet héritage familial à sa première belle-fille, Candy avait compris qu'Eléonore en voulait toujours à Susanna Marlowe pour ces plus de trois ans de perdu.

Puis elle repensa à ce journal qu'il lui avait dit, mis à sa disposition et se décida à aller le feuilleter. Une heure après, elle le reposa à sa place en essuyant ses larmes. Tout ce passé qu'il avait couché sur le papier comme toutes ces empreintes d'elle dans son bureau, son antre à souvenirs, sa fidélité sans pareille, tout ce musée de son amour était plus qu'émouvant, c'était encore l'évidence d'avoir trouvé l'amour le plus vrai, le plus pur et le plus indestructible. Elle caressa le petit raton laveur en peluche à côté du cadre photo d'elle sur son bureau, jeta à nouveau un œil sur le tableau représentant Chicago sur le mur puis sur celui de Londres à l'opposé. Elle mémorisa encore chaque objet dans sa tête pour pouvoir en rêver les prochains jours chez Dothy. Bien sûr elle aurait pu rester ici, chez elle, chez eux. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir Dothy qui aimait l'avoir près d'elle et elle voulait la décider à l'accompagner à Chicago et surtout la faire tomber amoureuse d'Albert et inversement et ce serait plus facile en les ayant sous la main tous les deux. Car Dothy avait évoqué avant la première qu'elle pouvait inviter Albert chez elle pendant son séjour plutôt qu'il aille à l'hôtel et Candy ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle ressortit du bureau, retourna dans la chambre arranger sa coiffure car Terry allait bientôt rentrer du théâtre Lincoln. Ce soir était la dernière représentation à New York et l'avant-veille du départ en tournée. Cette fois Terry prendrait le train avec tous ses collaborateurs, la limousine servirait à Candy et éventuellement Dothy à aller à Chicago puis Peter irait chercher son patron et le ramènerait à elle pour avoir plus de temps à lui consacrer et il repartirait en même temps que les autres en train pour le deuxième et dernier mois de tournée côté ouest.

Elle descendit voir si Martha avait besoin d'un coup de main pour le dîner. En excellente cuisinière, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide mais elle trouvait toujours prétexte à lui trouver des petits travaux délicats pour pouvoir bavarder et simplement la regarder agir si naturellement et gaiement. Cette fois, elle lui demanda de décorer de fraises l'omelette norvégienne, les fraises du potager bien sûr, très rouges et sucrées. La veille, la jeune femme avait fait son fameux sauté de veau sous les yeux ravis de la cuisinière, qui l'avait ensuite classé trois étoiles. Candy n'avait déjà plus d'inquiétudes pour le futur dans cette maison idéale. Martha la traitait en maîtresse de maison depuis le premier jour mais sans cérémonie et avec maternalisme. Peter était d'un tempérament renfermé mais elle avait déjà réussi à le faire sourire en s'extasiant devant son jardin très coloré et les roses rouges, roses, jaunes et blanches embaumaient et n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Lakewood. En le découvrant, elle ne put encore s'empêcher de songer à Anthony qui n'avait pas voulu lui en planter en pots pour mettre dans leur appartement à leur arrivée. Il avait dit n'avoir ni le temps, ni plus l'envie de s'occuper de fleurs, c'est donc elle qui le faisait mais les roses qu'elle avait planté au printemps, n'avaient pas éclos sur le balcon. Les roses n'étaient pas faites pour vivre en appartement mais dehors et il fallait beaucoup s'occuper d'elles pour qu'elles sentent bon et s'épanouissent. Peter aimait ses fleurs et elles le lui rendaient bien, comme ses légumes magnifiques et ses fraisiers et mûriers. Le mardi et vendredi matin, les deux nièces de Martha, d'une trentaine d'années, venaient faire le ménage à fond de la maison, les chambres, les vitres, les sols et salles de bains. Elles emportaient et ramenaient aussi toute le linge à laver et repasser à la teinturerie. Martha avait la soixantaine, s'occupait entièrement de sa cuisine, pouvait encore faire le petit ménage mais s'évitait trop de montées à l'étage à cause de ses mauvaises jambes. Ce vendredi, les nièces de Martha virent la nouvelle future madame Grandchester grimper comme elles à une fenêtre pour la briquer, et apprirent donc qu'elle avait aussi été domestique plus jeune.

Dès qu'elle entendit arriver la voiture, elle fit comme les autres soirs, se précipiter dehors pour l'accueillir et vite être à nouveau dans ses bras, s'offrir un baiser sous la pénombre du porche et rentrer main dans la main dans leur nid d'amour. Mais ce soir, il lui donna en plus un paquet enrubanné qu'elle ouvrit dans l'entrée et qui contenait un bracelet de perles fines. Il le lui mit autour du poignet, caressa sa peau fine de ses lèvres et l'admira d'un peu plus loin, sublime dans sa robe sans manches en satin bleu marine et ses cheveux ceint d'un bandeau de même teinte.

\- Terry chéri, tu dépenses trop d'argent pour moi, mais j'avoue que j'adore voir tes yeux sourire d'attendre ma réaction, c'est ça le plus grand des cadeaux.

\- Candy chérie, j'adore voir tes yeux rire de voir les miens sourire d'attendre ta réaction, c'est un autre grand cadeau que celui de te parer d'un peu d'or pour sublimer ta beauté.

\- Etre la fiancée du plus séduisant, cultivé, romantique, sexy, poète, acteur, metteur en scène du monde ne peut que rendre belle et épanouie.

\- La balle restera dans ton camp ma princesse, puisque qui s'assemble se ressemble, disons que nous formons simplement le plus joli couple du monde.

\- Et si en accord mon prince, c'est le nec plus ultra du couple et je ferai tout pour que cette perfection s'éternise. Quel est ton vœu pour ce soir trésor, que je l'exauce ?

\- Tu l'as déjà exaucé mon ange, je rêvais de t'entendre me dire que j'avais réussi cette semaine de test du mari idéal. Mais le futur époux de la nec plus ultra des futures épouses a faim, il n'est pas tout le temps qu'esprit.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, pourtant la nuit avait été courte pour dormir. Elle se réveillait encore une fois la joue sur l'épaule de Terry et la main sur son ventre. Lui dormait profondément, elle bougea lentement pour se dresser et encore le regarder en détails. Ses joues rosirent en fixant ses parties les plus intimes mais elle se sentait débarrassée des inutiles tabous et timidité et elle ne recouvra le drap sur sa virilité que pour ne pas être tentée d'y toucher et le réveiller. Elle releva les yeux jusqu'à son visage racé, beau matin et soir mais différemment. Au réveil, avec ses mèches brunes emmêlées et étalées sur l'oreiller, les ombres de barbe sur ses joues, les légers cernes sous les yeux et quand il les ouvrait, surgissait un bleu d'orage d'été dès le soleil couché. C'était une beauté d'étalon sauvage, l'homme brut sentant la virilité de partout, et ce matin surtout, imprégné de tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait donné cette nuit. Elle pensa encore à ce qu'elle avait appris d'elle depuis qu'ils étaient amants. Jamais avant elle n'aurait imaginé être de celles qui réclament, décident et expriment autant leurs ardeurs. Avec Anthony, c'était bien mais la passion n'avait jamais pu s'exprimer à cause de tout ce qui les avait bloqués l'un et l'autre. Terry faisait l'amour avec tout ce qu'il possédait, ses yeux, ses sourires, sa voix, sa langue, tout son corps donnait et réclamait dans la clarté totale et les sons non étouffés. Le premier matin ensemble dans ce lit, il a émis l'idée de prendre un bain à deux, et la salle de bain a été à moitié inondée après leurs ébats torrides, ensuite ils riaient comme des gamins en épongeant, nus et à quatre pattes, le carrelage. Puis il osa lui demander un massage intégral, ses mains durent apprendre les gestes encore jamais offerts, sa bouche vint naturellement les seconder quand elle se sentit prête et désireuse car ça, il ne l'avait pas évoqué. Mais en entendant ses soupirs, ses extases, elle sut qu'elle devait continuer à laisser son cœur décider, l'amour seul les guidait, rien n'était sale ou honteux dans l'amour pur. Hier ils avaient fait l'amour plus de deux heures durant, il l'avait fait jouir trois fois, elle l'avait ensuite dévoré voracement, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie son prénom et la nourrisse de sa semence. Elle soupira encore en admirant son torse si rassurant, mais cette fois en songeant que demain il partira et qu'elle craignait d'en être malade de désespoir. Elle se sermonna, l'absence serait provisoire, elle l'entendra parler chaque jour grâce au téléphone et dans un mois elle verra une deuxième fois Cyrano à Chicago, tout un autre symbole. Et avant ce nouveau plaisir, il y aura de grandes autres joies avec le retour d'Albert. Encore une fois ses pensées arrivèrent vers Anthony, elle le reverra aussi bientôt, ils s'étaient dit qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de prétextes pour se voir mais ce n'était pas si simple en fait. Elle songea que Terry et Anthony seraient amenés à se voir si elle voulait avoir de vrais rapports d'amis avec son ex-mari. Anthony ne pouvait être jaloux mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait envie de revoir son remplaçant, il était fier lui aussi et sa générosité avait sûrement déjà été trop mise à l'épreuve. Elle l'imaginait travailler jusqu'à s'y noyer, il aimait son métier mais c'était clair qu'il lui avait aussi servi d'échappatoire à sa souffrance. Une larme s'échappa encore, elle l'essuya en se disant que toujours il lui manquera quelque chose pour être pleinement heureuse, Terry ou Anthony, Anthony et Terry.

Elle vit une ébauche de sourire sur son visage, il était devenu si compréhensif, si sage, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il soit encore jaloux de son rival de jeunesse désormais. Il avait dit clairement son sentiment, il respectait le courage, la chevalerie et la droiture d'Anthony. Mais lui aussi, avait-il envie de prendre encore sur lui pour faire plaisir, où, serait-ce trop demander ? Elle revit les yeux d'azur, parfois si clairs et éblouissants comme un ciel d'été sans nuages, parfois si sombres et assassins. Tous les deux avaient en commun un regard magnétique, une générosité de cœur, le courage, la volonté d'y arriver seul, une grande culture, beaucoup de charisme et d'être très beau dans un genre opposé. Elle sourit en les imaginant un instant côte à côte, comme disait parfois Dothy :

 _« Ça en jetterait ! »_

\- Quoi donc mon ange ?

Elle se mordit la langue, depuis quand disait-elle tout haut ses pensées ?

\- Oh ! Terry ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir réveillé !

\- Je rêvais que tu me disais qu'on allait avoir un bébé, dit-il d'un sourire après avoir ouvert les yeux et ils étaient ce matin d'un bleu roi chatoyant.

\- Oh ! Mon chéri, c'est adorable ! Mais c'est un peu trop tôt pour que je te dise ça !

\- Je sais bien mais il n'est pas impossible que la graine soit en train de germer, non ?

\- Non, c'est possible mon amour mais… je crois que… la période favorable était déjà passée quand… Enfin…

\- Ma foi, c'est sûrement préférable de toute façon que nous soyons mariés pour annoncer une grossesse à ta famille, pas besoin d'être si pressés, ça sera plus facile pour toi. Quand je t'ai dit que j'attendrai, je pensais franchement à t'épouser avant toute chose chérie, mais…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu l'as voulu ainsi et ça nous assure un mariage parfait d'avance, bien que je n'ai jamais imaginé une seconde qu'il puisse en être autrement. Le mariage me fait aussi rêver bien sûr mais il est certain maintenant. Tandis qu'un enfant de toi ! Une jolie petite fille pleine de taches de son, quel bonheur !

Elle ne put cacher une pâleur en pensant encore à Anthony, il l'interpréta autrement.

\- Tu as peur que ça n'arrive jamais ? Fais-toi confiance Candy, crois-y très fort !

\- Oui mon amour, je crois très fort qu'on aura une belle petite fille avec tes yeux. Mais laisse le temps au temps maintenant, profitons pleinement de celui qui nous reste. Je voudrais d'abord qu'on aille nager tous les deux, ça nous creusera l'appétit, puis…

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle l'avait accompagné à la gare dans la limousine conduite par Peter, mais à l'arrivée il y avait deux ou trois journalistes et photographes.

\- Il vaut mieux nous quitter ici chérie, dit-il ennuyé.

\- Je n'ai plus de raisons de me cacher Terry, je suis prête pour ça aussi, j'aimerais t'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

\- Bien, alors allons-y.

Peter vint ouvrir la portière, Terrence sortit et aida Candy à en faire autant. Il prit son bras et l'entraîna vivement sur les quais. Un flash surgit, puis un deuxième, une voix cria :

\- Monsieur Grandchester, pouvez-vous nous dire quelques mots avant votre départ ?

Il l'ignora et augmenta l'allure. Un homme surgit à la gauche de Candy et s'adressa à elle.

\- Mademoiselle, partez-vous en tournée vous aussi ?

Elle fit non de la tête, regarda Terry et son air détaché mais pas méprisant, alors elle se permit un sourire qui fut immortalisé vu le nouveau flash. Puis le journaliste reprit :

\- Mademoiselle, ne seriez-vous pas Roxie Hart, le mannequin de madame Dorothy Malone ?

Ils arrivaient devant le wagon réservé à la troupe Lincoln. Terry regarda Candy, elle leva ses yeux emplis d'amour sur lui, il la prit par la main et se tourna vers le journaliste.

\- Messieurs, pour la tournée, je n'ai rien de nouveau à vous dire, le public décidera encore. Mais pour cette jeune femme qui vous intrigue tant, je veux bien vous révéler un scoop si vous me promettez ensuite de partir et ne pas l'importuner, d'accord ?

Le journaliste lui dit :

\- Je vous le promets monsieur Grandchester !

Les deux photographes hochèrent aussi la tête avant de mitrailler le couple le plus possible. Mais dès que Terrence reprit la parole ils cessèrent et furent tout ouïe.

\- Je vous fais confiance messieurs. Cette jeune femme est en effet mademoiselle Roxie Hart, mais elle est désormais ma fiancée, nous nous marierons à mon retour de tournée. Voilà, maintenant, au revoir messieurs.

Il leur tourna le dos, prêt à monter dans le train avec elle, mais tous deux virent les acteurs aux fenêtres les regarder en souriant, puis les applaudir et crier :

\- Vive les amoureux ! A bientôt Roxie !

Elle leur fit un signe de la main, Philippe lui fit un clin d'œil, Becky lui envoya des baisers. Les journalistes tentèrent encore un :

\- Une dernière photo s'il vous plait ?

Terry allait sauter pour mettre fin à tout ça mais Candy le prit par le bras, se dressa sur ses orteils et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les flashs les éblouirent à nouveau mais quand ils se quittèrent, les journalistes remerciaient de la main et faisaient demi-tour, très contents de leur journée. Candy allait dire aussi au revoir aux autres comédiens mais un bras vigoureux la happa et la fit monter sur le marchepied et elle se retrouva dans le train, dans les bras de Terry, tous deux cachés de la vue de quiconque. Il fixa chaque détail d'elle, elle en fit autant de lui.

\- Prends grand soin de toi mon ange.

\- Toi aussi, mon amour.

Ce dernier baiser ne pouvait finir, seul le sifflement du train y mit fin.

\- Descend vite chérie où tu vas partir avec moi.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi Terry, je t'aime.

Elle lâcha sa main, recula et sauta vite. Le train partit, il se tenait sur le seuil de la portière, les cheveux au vent comme il y a cinq ans à Chicago, cette fois elle ne courut pas mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les siens tant qu'elle put les voir. Puis elle suivit Peter qui était quand même resté pour la protéger mais les journalistes avaient tenu parole et seuls quelques regards de curieux la suivirent jusqu'à la sortie. Terry l'avait présentée sous son pseudonyme, ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour pouvoir rendre une visite qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

La jeune bonne la conduisit dans un petit salon et lui demanda de patienter. Elle le fit en observant les bibelots et meubles de goût. Mais rien ne lui parut familier, rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait connu ces derniers jours, ce qui la soulagea. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde, élégante encore et la démarche assurée malgré la canne qui l'aidait à marcher. Elles se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis un sourire heureux illumina le visage lisse et les yeux clairs.

\- Candy ! Enfin vous êtes venue, je suis contente de vous revoir. Non, restez assise, je ne courrai pas mais vous voyez, je me débrouille pas trop mal maintenant.

\- Susanna ! fit Candy en se rasseyant et souriant à la jeune femme se mettant face à elle, je m'excuse de n'être pas venue plus tôt mais je dois vous dire certaines choses, sans vous déranger dans votre emploi du temps.

\- Vous avez choisi le moment idéal Candy, je n'ai rien à faire ce matin. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour boire un chocolat ? J'adore ce breuvage et c'est mon heure favorite pour le déguster.

\- Volontiers Susanna.

Elle sonna la bonne, une minute après, celle-ci amena le plateau et Susanna les servit toutes deux dans de fines tasses en porcelaine.

\- En fait, heureusement que vous êtes venue aujourd'hui car j'ai été absente toute la semaine dernière et une partie de celle d'avant, j'étais à Philadelphie en vacances chez des amis.

\- Susanna, j'ai…

\- Attendez Candy, il faut absolument que je commence, je vous dois tant d'excuses, il y a des années que j'espère votre pardon, ayez la bonté de me pardonner, j'étais complètement aveugle et folle.

\- Susanna, vous n'avez rien à me pardonner, j'ai fait mon choix toute seule.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et laissé l'homme que vous aimiez, vous n'aviez guère le choix vu mon attitude égoïste et infantile.

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie de l'homme que j'aimais, vous l'avez payé cher, j'aurai été désespérée s'il était mort sous ce projecteur, j'ai fait ce que je croyais normal, ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Mais ça a été un fiasco total, et ça, j'aurais dû le savoir depuis que je vous ai rencontrée et que je vous ai menti à Chicago. Il ne m'a jamais regardée avec les yeux que je lui voyais quand il pensait à vous, et il pensait sans cesse à vous, il s'isolait sur le toit du théâtre pour lire vos lettres et songer à ses souvenirs, ses projets d'avenir avec vous, et moi je le harcelais de ma présence indésirable, je m'imaginais sa petite amie alors qu'il était plus indifférent qu'un mur de glace avec moi, je me prenais pour Juliette, j'ai mélangé le théâtre et la réalité et j'ai causé son malheur pour toujours.

\- Pas pour toujours Susanna, rassurez-vous, Terry n'est plus malheureux, lui et moi allons nous marier bientôt.

Dire que la surprise fut grande était évident, Susanna regardait Candy sans comprendre, la bouche ouverte, les yeux perplexes, puis elle balbutia :

\- Vous marier ? Vous m'avez dit être mariée avec un avocat de chez Bradley and Co, lui l'a dit aussi…

\- Oui, ça a été rapide mais, c'est la vérité, j'ai retrouvé Terry peu de temps après vous avoir rencontrée et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour…

Elle lui raconta alors sommairement tout ce qui s'était passé, son divorce et leurs fiançailles récentes.

\- Croyez-moi Susanna, si ça avait marché entre vous et Terry, jamais je n'aurais accepté de le revoir.

\- Candy, vous êtes incroyable ! fit Susanna en souriant. Comme si vous aviez des comptes à me rendre, c'est moi qui me suis immiscée dans vos vies, pas l'inverse ! Enfin, oublions ce passé, il y a eu plus de trois ans de perdu mais je suis si soulagée et heureuse que le destin ait réparé mes erreurs. Enfin il est heureux, je n'ai jamais pu l'être vraiment tant je me sentais responsable et triste pour lui. Je l'aime toujours Candy, je l'aimerai toujours, mais cet amour a su se transformer en amitié pour au moins le libérer de ce devoir qu'il n'a pas choisi. Je crois que Terry est un des hommes les plus fidèles du monde, quand il aime c'est pour toujours, prenez grand soin de lui Candy, soyez heureux toujours, je le suis aussi.

\- Toutes ces épreuves ont fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui Susanna, plus forts et plus mûrs. Avant n'était pas forcément le bon moment, maintenant il l'est et nous sommes tous les trois heureux et sans rancunes, je ferai en sorte que ça dure, soyez en certaine.

\- Je le suis Candy. Je n'ai hélas pas vu la pièce, j'espérais la voir cette semaine mais j'ai été retardée et suis revenue un jour trop tard. Auriez-vous le temps de me raconter votre vision de Cyrano ?

Elle le fit avec force et détails, s'emporta un peu pour le montrer immense, Susanna sourit mais approuva, les yeux brillants d'envie.

\- Et votre carrière Susanna ?

\- Elle a du mal à redémarrer Candy. D'une part, je n'avais pas autant de talent que Terry ou Eléonore, et mon accident m'a tant fait douter de moi. Maintenant je n'ai plus en moi l'innocence et la jeunesse pour les Juliette ou Roxane, pas encore assez de bouteille pour les reines et marâtres et certains craignent encore que je m'étale sur scène ! Mais je m'accroche Candy, je veux encore connaître ce vertige d'être sur scène, même pour une carrière de seconds rôles. Pour ça, je prétends encore être comme Terry, le théâtre est la moitié de ma vie, et l'autre moitié est pour mon compagnon.

\- Songez-vous à vous remarier un jour Susanna ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Un jour peut-être mais le mariage a perdu de sa magie pour moi, je suis indépendante, apprécie de vivre seule ici, préfère n'avoir que le bon côté de l'amour.

\- Et des enfants, en vouliez-vous avant et maintenant ?

\- Avant non Candy, jamais je n'ai pensé à ça avec Terry. Maintenant, j'y pense parfois mais je ne me sens pas prête ni sûre, je ne suis pas si vieille, je peux encore attendre un peu. Une chose est évidente Candy, vous respirez la fibre maternelle, vous aurez un enfant avant moi.

\- On verra, mais c'est vrai, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un enfant.

\- Votre robe est splendide Candy ! C'est votre amie l'ange gardien styliste qui l'a faite ?

\- Parfaitement, la meilleure styliste de New York.

\- Il faudra que j'aille la voir, on m'en avait parlé mais je suis si classique et ne peux porter que du long.

\- Dothy a de très belles robes longues et modernes, même des pantalons très élégants pour femme. Mon Dieu il est presque midi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, mais je dois aller travailler à la clinique.

\- Je suis ravie qu'on puisse parler d'autre chose ensemble que du passé Candy, merci de votre cœur d'or, vous êtes exceptionnelle et j'aimerais en secret pouvoir être votre amie.

\- Nul besoin de secret Susanna, je suis votre amie, comme Terry et quand vous serez prête, vous remonterez sur scène avec lui, vous formiez un couple parfait sur scène. Moi je ne suis heureuse que quand tout le monde l'est aussi autour de moi. A bientôt Susanna.

\- A bientôt chère Candy.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une piscine à moi ! fit Dothy, allongée sur un transat, en maillot de bain, lunettes de soleil et large chapeau et sirotant ensuite une limonade avec une paille.

\- Bientôt tu seras si riche que tu pourras t'en offrir une ! lui dit Candy dans la même tenue et venant de sortir de l'eau.

\- Plus besoin, je vais me faire inviter ici tous les week-ends !

Elle riait mais se prit une giclée de gouttes que Candy lui envoya en secouant sa chevelure.

\- Je plaisantais ! Disons alors juste un week-end sur deux. Mais on dira ce qu'on voudra, ta nouvelle maison a de l'allure, ton nouveau futur mari est un cador et ta mine c'est autre chose que quand tu m'es rentrée dedans. Heureuse maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr Dothy, et grâce à toi.

\- Oh ! je ne dis pas ça pour m'entendre à chaque fois en être responsable, c'est juste que tu faisais vraiment pitié avec Anthony. Il a pourtant été très fair-play, il est étrange ton cousin. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas offert une maison à New York, il en avait pourtant les moyens ?

\- Il ne touche pas à l'argent des actions André, comme moi, et comme Terry n'a pas touché à l'héritage de son père.

\- Mais il n'est pas fâché avec son oncle quand même?

\- Oh non Dothy, Anthony adore Albert et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Justement, Anthony ressemble à son oncle, il n'est pas attiré par l'argent et tout ce qui s'achète. Il tient à subvenir seul à ses besoins. Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, c'est notre nature, vu que je suis pareille. Terry avait plus besoin de tranquillité et il lui fallait une colline et un arbre mais sinon il est autant détaché des choses matérielles.

\- Donc, si je résume, Terrence, Anthony, Albert et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Pas pour tout mais oui, Terry et Anthony se ressemblent plus qu'on ne le dirait au premier abord. Anthony est si volontaire, courageux, entêté même, et Terry c'est pareil.

\- Ma chérie, à t'écouter on pourrait penser que tu regrettes ton ex-mari, heureusement que c'est à moi que tu le dis et que je suppose que c'est parce que tu t'angoisses pour lui !

\- Je ne m'angoisse pas, je pense à lui car il est mon ami, je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours à ma façon, en sœur.

\- Je le sais bien mais tu as cette même tristesse en le disant que quand tu me disais que ton grand amour t'avait oublié depuis belle lurette.

\- Oh Dothy ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi intuitive avec moi ? C'est vrai, Anthony me manque, mais pas en mari, en ami.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir alors ? Tu m'as dit qu'il voulait aussi garder ton amitié, il attend sûrement que tu fasses les démarches vu les circonstances.

\- Oui, j'imagine bien que pour lui c'est délicat, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne blesser personne désormais. Je préfère attendre Albert, je le verrai sûrement au port, je n'imagine même pas Anthony préférer travailler qu'accueillir son oncle. Oui nous le verrons à ce moment là puisque tu viens avec moi rencontrer un éventuel prétendant.

\- Candy !

\- J'ai dit éventuel Dothy ! On ne sait jamais ! Tout est possible en ce monde tant qu'on est en vie ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Quand on le veut Candy ! Pour l'instant je ne veux que bronzer et paresser ici, demain est un autre jour !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Allô, mon amour ?

\- Plein de bisous ma princesse, je viens d'arriver à Miami.

\- Tu me manques trésor mais je ne vois pas le temps passer à la clinique, j'essaie de vite apprendre mon futur poste de dirigeante. Après je vais aider Dothy à la boutique, les clientes se bousculent, Susanna lui a commandé trois robes et un pantalon hier. Et toi, pas trop fatigué ?

\- Ça va, la fatigue se ressentira plus le deuxième mois. Mais d'ici là j'aurais revu ma muse, ma motivation, mon énergie, ma fiancée pleine de taches de son.

\- Tu m'as mal regardée Terrence Grandchester, j'en ai beaucoup moins qu'adolescente.

\- Je t'ai très bien regardée Candice Neige André futur Grandchester. Tes taches de son sont plus claires c'est vrai mais le soleil les fait ressortir et j'adore pouvoir les revoir davantage puisque j'adore tout de toi.

\- Moi aussi de toi mon cœur mais parlons plutôt de toi que de mes taches de son. As-tu accepté l'invitation de Philippe à cette soirée chez cette chanteuse à Orlando ?

\- Oui, j'y suis allé pour lui faire plaisir vu que tous les autres ont accepté aussi.

\- Et c'était bien ?

\- Elle chante bien, le dîner était bon, il y a eu des bavardages drôles parfois mais le côté ennuyeux a été supportable vu que Becky était fatiguée et que j'ai eu l'excuse de la raccompagner pour partir plus tôt.

\- Comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

\- Oh ! très bien. Elle m'a avoué ensuite qu'elle avait simulé la fatigue car elle s'ennuyait trop à cette soirée. Alors on a marché un peu tous les deux avant de rentrer, elle a beaucoup parlé de Christopher et moi de toi, ce n'était donc pas ennuyeux. Elle te transmet plein de bises et te remercie d'avoir invité Christopher à dîner chez Dothy demain.

\- Entre esseulés, autant être solidaires ! Je plaisante, c'est Dothy qui y a pensé, elle aime bien Christopher et sa passion pour les cravates, on aura un sujet de discussion passionnant ! Au fait, si je t'en offrais plein, tu aimerais ?

\- Eh bien, un cadeau fait toujours plaisir mais… les cravates et moi…

\- Je m'en doutais, je n'en ai vu que deux dans ta penderie.

\- Je les mets quand c'est vraiment indispensable, je me sens étranglé avec une cravate, j'étouffe. C'est si important que ça pour toi ?

\- Non chéri, dit-elle en riant. Je me fiche de ce que tu porteras, tu mets ce que tu aimes, de toute façon tout te va et je te préfère nu. Oups ! On nous écoute peut-être sur la ligne ! Après tout, c'est égal, c'était juste pour savoir Terry, tu es très élégant naturellement mais tes choix me plaisent aussi, je trouve également que les cravates ne sont pas très pratiques, comme les corsets pour les femmes, ne les utilisons que pour les grandes occasions.

\- Moi aussi je te préfère nue chérie mais j'apprécie les créations de Dothy sur toi. Alors elle a accepté d'aller chercher Albert au port avec toi, c'est un bon début !

\- Oui mais elle refuse d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, elle semble pessimiste pour elle même.

\- C'est normal qu'elle ne puisse supposer sans s'être vus encore, laisse le temps au temps. Tu diras à Albert que tout le premier rang est réservé à la famille André à Chicago, j'espère vraiment le revoir là-bas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il voudra Terry, même Archibald sera probablement là. Par contre je ne te garantis rien pour tante Elroy mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore des amis à Chicago pour remplir le premier rang.

\- Invite qui tu veux mon ange, tes amis seront les miens.

\- Tu es sérieux Terry ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Je ne juge plus personne avant de le connaître maintenant, je ne suis pas très expansif en société mais je ne refuse pas les amis s'ils sont sincères.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée Terry, je te connais mieux que personne. Il ne te manquait que la confiance en toi, tu es un homme qui aime les hommes, les animaux, la vie, un homme bon et complet.

Elle avait eu envie de lui demander : _« Et Anthony, pourra-t-il l'être ? »_ Mais elle n'osa pas.

\- Je suis un homme qui a eu la chance de te rencontrer mon ange, je ne ferai rien qui me serait vraiment trop désagréable juste pour te faire plaisir mais comme tu ne me le demanderas jamais, je ferai du mieux possible pour nous deux.

Elle réfléchit sur cette réponse par rapport à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posé et se dit que la poser pouvait le faire mentir sur ce qu'il venait d'affirmer si le trop désagréable touchait à voir et revoir quelqu'un.

\- Il n'est pas question pour moi de t'obliger d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire ce qui ne te plait pas chéri, ni pour les cravates, ni autre chose. M'épouser ne t'obligera pas à épouser les André, moi même garderai toujours des distances avec une grande partie de ma famille d'adoption, ceux que je n'ai pas choisi.

\- Il est clair que certains ne m'inspirent guère Candy mais je saurai être poli tout de même si je ne vois pas de coups bas.

Il parlait évidemment de Daniel Legrand mais c'était impossible d'être vraiment sûre qu'Anthony soit totalement hors de ce propos. Elle préféra clore ce sujet et laisser le temps au temps. Mais après de nouveaux échanges sur leur amour l'un pour l'autre et les baisers d'au revoir, elle raccrocha et reprit le combiné en demandant à l'opératrice le numéro d'Anthony. Celle-ci lui dit un moment après que ça ne répondait pas. Il était près de 22 heures, il ne pouvait plus être au cabinet Bradley, c'était sans doute une bonne nouvelle qu'il soit absent, il avait peut-être rencontré une fille gentille ou au moins un ami. Dothy était à un dîner avec une de ses meilleures clientes, elle lut un peu, alla prendre l'air dehors puis retourna téléphoner mais elle eut le même résultat. Elle essaya une dernière fois à 23 heures et entendit sa voix douce dire :

\- Oui, allô ?

\- Anthony, c'est Candy.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ma douce ?

\- Si, tout va très bien, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ?

\- Ça va Candy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu sais bien que je suis immortel.

\- Et ton dos, ta jambe ?

\- Ni pire, ni mieux, la routine.

\- Tu n'oublies pas d'aller chez le kiné n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Candy, j'irai la veille ou William arrive, rassurée ?

\- Oui Anthony. Viendras-tu au port l'accueillir ?

\- C'est évident, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque deux ans, et je n'ai plus que lui… à part toi.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour toi et à tout moment Anthony, je suis toujours chez Dothy et il y a son numéro dans le carnet d'adresses, même celui du magasin, tu te rappelleras ?

\- Oui Candy.

\- Je vais aller à Chicago bientôt, revoir aussi la maison Pony, Archibald, Annie et Jordan qui doit avoir bien grandi. J'espère qu'Albert viendra, tu n'as pas envie de les revoir aussi ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je ne prendrai que deux jours de congés pour William. Tu donneras le bonjour à tous de ma part Candy.

\- Entendu Anthony, mais ne t'use pas au travail, pense à t'amuser un peu.

\- Le travail ne m'use pas Candy, j'aime mon métier et j'y prends aussi du plaisir.

\- Je sais, tu es un très bon avocat Anthony, mais un peu de loisirs ça compte aussi.

\- Tu sais bien que mes loisirs n'ont jamais été nombreux, à part le poker ! Veux-tu que j'aille jouer dans des maisons de jeu pour être couvert de dettes ?

\- Ton humour n'a pas évolué, noir et cynique. Tu aimais nager avant, et admirer la nature, jouer avec Capucin et les… orphelins de la maison Pony.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Candy ? Cela te rassurerait si j'allais à la piscine montrer mes cicatrices, si j'allais voir les arbres et les couchers de soleil, si j'adoptais un chien vu qu'un enfant ça n'est pas pour moi ? Oh ! excuse-moi chérie, je suis fatigué, de plus en plus cynique oui mais je ne t'en veux pas à toi, juste au destin.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas pitié ou mauvaise conscience, je t'aime seulement tellement que je ne peux pas être heureuse si tu es malheureux. Un enfant c'est pour toi Anthony, surtout pour toi. Qu'il soit de toi, de moi ou de n'importe qui, quelle importance ! Pourquoi ne pas en adopter un Anthony ?

\- Qui n'aurait pas de mère ?

\- Pour les orphelins, un parent sur deux c'est mieux que rien du tout, surtout un papa comme toi.

\- Je ne sais pas Candy, avec toi ça ne me faisait pas peur un enfant tant je te sais faite pour ça, mais seul !

\- Tu trouveras la femme qu'il te faut Anthony, mais en attendant je serai là pour t'aider, je serai sa tata, sa marraine si tu m'en crois digne, mais ne renonce pas.

\- Candy ! Si je ne te connaissais pas tant je dirais que tu es folle ! Mais c'est toujours ton cœur d'or qui parle, qui veut que tout le monde soit heureux et qui sacrifie son bonheur pour autrui ou le met en danger. Tu as ta propre famille à construire Candy, ne va pas risquer encore de tout rater pour moi, moi non plus je n'accepte pas que tu sois toujours malheureuse.

\- Je ne risquerai rien Anthony, personne ne décide pour moi qui et comment j'aime, tu m'as dit que tu aimerais que nous restions amis, tu m'as dit que je t'étais indispensable pour rester l'Anthony de Lakewood, le prince des roses. Tu es toujours mon prince des roses, le frère de cœur qui me protégeait des méchants, tu m'es autant indispensable, si tu me rejettes je ne serai jamais vraiment heureuse. Est-ce que tu m'as juste dit tout ça par chevalerie ou parce que tu m'aimes en sœur ?

\- Je t'aime comme une sœur parce que tu ressembles à ma mère Candy mais je t'aime comme ma meilleure amie parce que nous avons partagé plein de joies et que j'adore ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Oui j'ai besoin de toi mais je ne veux pas être une gêne pour toi. Et pour un enfant, il faut que je réfléchisse encore.

\- Laisse mûrir l'idée Anthony, prends le temps et n'oublie pas de me dire tout ce qui t'inquiète, je t'aime, je ne te l'ai jamais dit en épouse, c'est facile maintenant puisque tout est clair en nous.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma douce, oui c'est facile quand tout est clair. Merci, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien ton appel, prends soin de toi, on se verra au plus tard mercredi au port.

\- Oui mon chéri. Dors bien, je t'embrasse.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, bisous petite sœur.

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, Anthony se dit que la prochaine fois que John Bradley ferait une réflexion sur Candy comme l'autre jour, il lui mettra son poing à la figure. C'était il y a une semaine, Anthony surprit sa secrétaire et celle de Bradley rire dans son dos en commentant tout haut un article de journal.

 _« Terrence Grandchester annonce ses fiançailles et son mariage cet automne avec Roxie Hart, ce mannequin ayant défilé pour Dothy Malone, styliste et boutiquière de mode. Nous savons maintenant pourquoi notre Cyrano de Bergerac assistait à ce défilé, pour les beaux yeux de Roxie qui n'est en fait pas rousse mais blonde et qui n'est plus mannequin vu qu'elle travaille comme infirmière à la clinique de Harlem et que cette clinique est en fait née de l'idée et des fonds de son futur mari. Il ne s'était pas vanté de ça, on le disait sec et hautain, il va épouser une infirmière, il a ouvert une clinique gratuite à Harlem, ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inverse, une grande pudeur derrière tant de rébellion à se démarquer du nombre ? Bien sûr, en vous disant que sa future épouse ne s'appelle pas Roxie Hart mais Candice André et qu'elle est la fille adoptive de ce millionnaire excentrique de Chicago, William Albert André, qui vit en Afrique et soigne des animaux dans une réserve, vous direz, il n'épouse pas une miséreuse ; mais apprenez que Candice André est née orpheline et a vécu son enfance dans un petit orphelinat, que Terrence l'a connue en Angleterre dans le collège où ils faisaient tous les deux leurs études et qu'elle est vraiment infirmière diplômée, qu'elle a toujours vécu très modestement et est connue pour son cœur en or. D'ailleurs voyez-vous même, en plus d'être très jolie, ses yeux verts si expressifs montrent bien ce qu'elle est et serait jaloux ou stupide qui prétendrait que nos deux tourtereaux se marient pour autre chose que par amour avec cette photo-ci. Je vous laisse juge. Alfred Truman du New York Post. »_

C'était la secrétaire de Bradley qui avait lu l'article, Anthony était dans le couloir, il avait écouté en entendant encore ce nom d'acteur célèbre. Puis il entendit sa propre secrétaire, Laurie, s'étonner que le journal ait omis que la future madame Grandchester soit fraîchement divorcée. Charlotte, la secrétaire de Bradley lui répondit d'un ton goguenard :

 _\- Ils ont dû trouver que ça ternirait le conte de fée, épouser Terrence Grandchester est le rêve de tant de filles, savoir que leur idole épouse une divorcée d'handicapé alors que Terrence a aussi divorcé d'une unijambiste, ça ferait glauque je trouve._

 _\- Anthony n'a rien à envier à Terrence Grandchester, ce n'est qu'affaire de goût et de couleurs, il n'est pas moins beau._

 _\- Tu le défends alors qu'il s'est bien fichu de toi, c'est sûr qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que son ancien client question fidélité, il t'a bien plaquée._

 _\- Il m'avait dit que ça n'irait pas loin, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, il a été honnête. Tu voudrais que je lui en veuille et le dénigre alors que pour moi aussi c'était juste sexuel, je ne suis pas comme toi à toujours attendre le prince charmant à trente six ans, ça rend aigri trop de frustrations Charlotte._

 _\- Je ne suis pas aigrie, je ne dis que la vérité, personne ne rêve d'épouser un estropié lugubre et plein de cicatrices, il sent trop la mort ton patron. »_

Anthony avait rebroussé ensuite son chemin à son bureau, il se fichait d'être moqué et critiqué par cette vipère, avait apprécié la franchise et gentillesse de sa secrétaire mais il n'était pas non plus amoureux d'elle. Mais il s'interrogeait à nouveau sur Terrence Grandchester, pas sur ses sentiments pour Candy, c'était très clair, il lui avait promis de prendre soin d'elle et il savait que cet homme respectait ses promesses. Il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont Terrence menait sa vie, en se moquant de l'apparence, en étant naturel en toutes circonstances et en étant généreux, noble et franc. A la pause de midi, il alla en bas chercher ce journal, curieux de voir les photos. C'est vrai que Candy le regardait avec plein d'amour, mais lui aussi, ça se voyait à ses yeux si admiratifs et doux sur sa fiancée. Les voir s'embrasser ne lui procura pas de déplaisir, ça le rassura davantage sur ses choix mais il pensa aussi que Charlotte n'avait pas tort, lui ne savait pas aimer, il vivait lugubrement, il n'était jamais revenu entièrement de la mort. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il s'étonna, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de son père. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Bradley arriva, il vit le journal dans sa main, le survola au dessus de son épaule et dit méchamment :

\- Courage Brown, je vous avais dit que votre femme fréquentait de mauvaises influences. Ne la regrettez pas, qui fréquente ce dépravé ne vaut pas mieux que lui.

\- Vous ne l'avez pourtant pas refusé comme client John ? lâcha tout de même Anthony après s'être retenu de l'attraper par son col pour cette injure à Candy et Terrence.

\- L'argent est bon d'où qu'il vienne Brown, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit oublier qui rend cette ville sale et immorale.

Bradley repartit avec un dossier, Anthony n'avait rien dit mais un goût amer vint dans sa bouche. Il regarda à nouveau Terrence et Candy si beaux et heureux et regretta de n'avoir pas été voir Cyrano pour travailler à des dossiers un peu douteux de Bradley.

 _Fin du chapitre 11_


	12. Chapter 12

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 12 « Le retour d'Albert »**

Le dimanche suivant, Dothy avait voulu bronzer davantage sous la baie vitrée de la piscine de Terry mais elle s'était endormie sur son transat et ses bras et cuisses avaient pris un gros coup de soleil. Candy l'avait pourtant avertie avant de la laisser pour aller parler à Terry au téléphone, que le soleil tapait très fort et qu'elle devrait mettre souvent de la crème.

Dothy avait rétorqué que sa peau naturellement mate ne craignait pas le soleil mais elle ne cranait plus le soir en faisant la grimace pendant que Candy la badigeonnait de pommade pour brûlures.

\- Et encore heureux que tu portais un grand chapeau Dothy où ton visage, ton cou et tes épaules seraient écrevisse aussi, sans parler du risque d'insolation.

\- Je me sentais si bien, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte. Quelle idiote je fais, on ne m'y reprendra plus, je sais maintenant que le soleil est dangereux.

\- Pas à petites doses Dothy. Je vais aussi te donner un analgésique et un sédatif léger avant que tu te couches pour pouvoir dormir. Ce baume est très efficace, demain tu n'auras plus très mal et ça deviendra moins rouge, plus halé.

\- Et mercredi ?

\- Ça devrait être encore moins rouge, mais il se peut que tu pèles et que ça gratte.

\- Génial ! Et si tu te passais de moi au port, puisque Anthony sera là ?

\- Ça ne changera rien si Albert vient vivre ici le temps de son séjour. Veux-tu que je rappelle Anthony pour lui dire d'aller finalement acheter un lit d'appoint pour qu'il le loge ?

\- Et pour que je passe pour une radine alors que j'ai une chambre d'amis de libre et pas Anthony ! Non, on ne change rien, je porterai du long léger et me retiendrai de me gratter.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de te réveiller avant d'être pleine de cloques quand même, une demi-heure de plus aurait suffit.

\- Je viens donc d'échapper à un grand danger, non vraiment je ne veux plus jamais de ce satané soleil, je préfère l'hiver.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy pressa Dothy pour arriver à l'heure, le bateau accostait juste quand elle réussit à atteindre Anthony après avoir joué des coudes dès qu'elle l'eut distingué. Dothy eut plus de mal à arriver sans qu'on la frôle, ce qui lui était encore désagréable et ne vit pas Candy attraper Anthony par l'épaule puis tirer son col de chemise pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu es rayonnante ma douce, dit-il d'un sourire comme au temps où il espérait, ce qui fit tiédir le cœur de celle-ci.

\- Tu es très beau aussi Anthony, surtout avec ce sourire. Rien en vue à ta hauteur ?

\- Non, ils viennent juste de descendre la passerelle. Tu es seule ?

\- Non, Dothy est … la voilà justement.

\- Oh ! quel enfer tant de proximité ! fit-elle toute tendue, puis en voyant Anthony, ah, Anthony ! Il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai vu, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien Dothy. Je suis content de vous revoir, d'autant plus que vous êtes encore plus ravissante que dans mon souvenir. Votre teint est si lumineux ! Ce soleil de plomb a des effets merveilleux sur vous, ce n'est pas comme moi et ma peau de roux, je dois tout couvrir pour ne pas virer écrevisse en cinq minutes. N'est-ce pas ma douce ?

Candy étouffa un fou rire, Dothy semblait perplexe.

\- Oui c'est vrai, alors que moi je suis aussi blanche mais bronze tout de même un petit peu. Dothy a beaucoup de chance d'avoir autant de facilité à bronzer.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je vous trouve plus joyeux aujourd'hui Anthony et ça vous va bien.

\- Merci Dothy, j'espère continuer à l'être, je ne veux plus vivre qu'à moitié mais comme vous.

Il lui prit alors la main et la baisa, elle en resta muette et Candy cacha encore un sourire.

\- Excellente résolution. J'espère que vous acceptez mon invitation à déjeuner, enfin mon invitation à déjeuner ce que Candy nous préparera sous mon toit.

\- J'en serais très heureux Dothy si vous acceptez que demain je vous invite. Mais il vaut mieux oublier que je cuisine, un restaurant sera mieux.

\- Avec plaisir Anthony. Voyez-vous votre oncle arriver ?

\- Non, je ne le vois pas. Il est plus grand que moi de cinq centimètres, il devrait pourtant être facilement… Ah ! Mais, oui ! Je ne le crois pas !

\- Quoi donc Anthony ? fit Candy en voyant celui-ci éclater de rire. Tu le vois où pas ?

\- Oui mais… nouveau rire… C'est…. trop drôle !

\- Mais quoi donc ? C'est pénible à la fin ! Dis-moi ce que tu vois Anthony où je te pince les fesses ?

Elle fit semblant de le faire, il rit davantage en attrapant ses bras pour la rendre manchote, elle se débattit, elle éclata aussi de rire et c'est ainsi, dans les bras d'Anthony, qu'elle vit Albert arriver face à eux et qu'elle éclata encore de rire.

\- Ça a l'air de bien aller vous deux ! fit d'une voix amusée Albert en leur tendant les bras. Elle vous plait ma tenue ? On appelle ça une djellaba en Afrique du Nord. C'est très agréable à porter par grande chaleur et je vois qu'il fait très chaud aussi à New York.

\- Ça te va très bien tonton, fit Anthony en prenant le côté gauche et Candy le droit et l'étouffant sous leur embrassade.

Dothy avait reculé pour les observer et rester discrète. Elle sourit toute seule, émue de ce tableau de deux ex-époux si complices dans les bras de leur parent. Mais Candy n'oublia pas son amie.

\- Albert, fit-elle en se détachant de son père, je te présente ma meilleure amie Dothy dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre.

Celui-ci ôta ses lunettes foncées, ce qui fit découvrir à Dothy deux yeux d'un bleu clair mais plus gris que ceux d'Anthony, alors que ses cheveux blonds étaient plus cendrés que les mèches dorées de son neveu et de sa fille. Mais il avait le même nez et son sourire semblait aussi radieux que celui qu'Anthony avait donné tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître Dothy, Candy m'a fait un portrait parfait de vous, je suis enchanté.

Il fit la même chose qu'Anthony il y a peu, il lui baisa la main.

\- Je me disais la même chose William Albert, elle m'a tant parlé de vous que c'est comme si c'était des retrouvailles. Heu… Préférez-vous que je dise William, Albert ou les deux ?

\- Ce que vous préférez Dothy. Candy m'a très longtemps connu juste sous Albert, Anthony sous William, moi j'aime les deux mais ça fait trop long.

\- J'aime beaucoup William, je vous nommerai donc ainsi aussi.

\- Merveilleux, chère Dothy. Alors vous êtes styliste ?

Anthony allait dire qu'on pourrait parler en route et quitter ce port d'abord, mais Candy posa son bras sur le sien pour l'arrêter et s'exclama :

\- On va s'occuper de tes bagages Albert !

Et elle prit le bras d'Anthony et l'entraîna dans la direction qu'Albert lui désignait, soit vers un chariot débordant de bagages.

\- Rien que ça ! Mais où va-t-on les mettre ? fit l'avocat, désespéré.

\- Heureusement qu'on a deux voitures ! La mienne n'aurait pas été de trop mais bon, on se débrouillera. Non Anthony, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant se pencher sur les valises, c'était juste pour les laisser seuls mais pas question que tu touches à ça. Je vais trouver un porteur. Ah ! En voilà un je crois. Eh ! Monsieur, on a du travail pour vous !

C'était un jeune homme de type nord africain, il portait aussi une djellaba et se précipita pour porter les bagages.

\- Il n'est pas employé par le port Candy, il est peut-être l'employé de William. Bonjour, vous êtes avec mon oncle ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air de parler anglais, suivez-nous monsieur, oui, poussez le chariot jusqu'à nos voitures, par là ! Il a l'air d'avoir compris.

\- Et moi si je t'ai bien suivi, tu voudrais que William tombe amoureux de Dothy et vice versa, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait bien tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas imaginer des liens pour les autres, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront. Et puis, William est trop attaché à sa liberté, et tu imagines Dothy vivre en Afrique ?

\- L'amour rend tout possible mon chéri, on verra bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant leurs voitures, Anthony fit stopper l'homme, il fit oui de la tête et lui tendit un gros paquet. Anthony fut embêté, Candy allait le prendre à sa place mais une voix l'arrêta, celle de William parlant dans une langue étrangère. L'homme regarda alors Anthony et se courba en excuses.

\- Désolé fiston, je n'ai pas dit à mon ami Ali pour ton dos, il te demande de lui pardonner cette offense.

\- Bien sûr, dis-lui William, ce n'est pas grave, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Pour payer sa dette, il te demande de le laisser tout porter seul jusqu'à la maison, accepte Anthony, il est d'un peuple qui ne supporte pas le déshonneur.

\- Entendu Ali, je n'ai pas envie de l'insulter, pas envie d'être avocat aujourd'hui.

\- Il te remercie d'accepter, l'honneur restera sauf. Ali est le fils d'un ami diplomate, il est venu ici pour parfaire ses connaissances en médecine vétérinaire, je le déposerai au zoo de Philadelphie avant de partir pour Chicago.

\- Il sera également mon invité le temps de votre séjour William, dit Dothy, vous venez d'accepter mon hospitalité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous débrouillerons, il y aura bien assez de place.

Ali réussit à rentrer tous les paquets dans les voitures mais il ne restait que deux places avant dans chacune, Candy monta donc avec Anthony mais ça l'enchantait, et Ali prit une calèche pour le voyage.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air plus optimiste aujourd'hui Anthony, dit Candy sitôt installée et en route. C'est juste pour Albert ou il y a autre chose ?

\- Non, je me sens plus serein c'est tout, mais je n'ai encore rien décidé, laisse-moi le temps.

\- Je te le laisse. Il n'a pas changé hein ?

\- Pas d'un pouce, à part sa nouvelle tenue. J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en offrir une !

\- Ça t'irait très bien, ça peut être sexy aussi.

\- Eh bien ! Au fait, tous mes vœux de bonheur, j'ai lu le journal, il ne t'a pas menti.

\- Il ne ment jamais, comme toi. Merci Anthony, j'apprécie vraiment tes réactions, je sais que tu ne pouvais réagir autrement mais tu as pris beaucoup sur toi sans t'occuper des avis des autres.

\- Comme lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre tout ça en compliments alors.

\- C'en est chéri, tu n'as rien à lui envier question courage, volonté et franchise, entre autres.

\- Et que dirait-il s'il t'entendait m'appeler chéri ton fiancé, dis-moi Candy chérie ?

\- Il sentirait seul que j'emploie ce terme avec toi d'un ton différent qu'avec lui, en sœur aimante, comme tu le fais aussi.

\- Il est donc vraiment parfait pour toi, tant mieux petite sœur, faites taire toutes ces mauvaises langues jalouses et fourbes en étant très heureux, c'est votre meilleure revanche.

\- Nous essaierons. Et toi, sois le meilleur avocat de New York, fais taire ceux qui te croient faible, tu es immortel et incorruptible mon prince de la justice.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Tous les bagages d'Albert rentrés dans la maison, il s'avéra qu'il n'y en aurait plus tellement pour aller à Chicago car beaucoup étaient des cadeaux pour eux. Il y avait deux beaux tapis orientaux pour chacune des femmes, un service à thé marocain pour Dothy, tout un lot de pièces de soie également pour elle et qui l'éblouit. Des figurines d'art africain, un tableau de la réserve où travaillait William pour Candy, des confiseries pour les trois. Et pour Anthony seul, un porte-documents en cuir, un couteau sculpté, un talisman dent de lion, des cartes à jouer et un échiquier artisanal vraiment originaux et travaillés. Ali leur offrit aussi un cadeau à chacun. Un collier pour Dothy, des sachets de plantes médicinales pour Candy et une pipe sculptée pour Anthony. Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement, Albert traduisit que c'était bien modestes présents par rapport à l'accueil chaleureux et la chambre merveilleuse qu'on lui avait accordé. Dothy avait pourtant été déçue de ne pouvoir lui proposer qu'une toute petite pièce avec une toute petite fenêtre ronde, un cagibi où elle rangeait ses modèles qu'elle avait fait déménager par Albert dans le petit salon de Candy. Mais elle avait trouvé un lit de camp confortable, mis une table et une chaise comme bureau et Candy avait décoré vite fait avec un bouquet de fleurs et un tableau d'un paysage enneigé qu'Ali regarda avec envie, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu de neige. Mais pour lui, se donner tant de peine pour l'ami d'un ami c'était un immense cadeau de personnes généreuses. Albert expliqua aux autres après le repas, quand Ali partit dans sa chambre après avoir sorti de son sac un petit tapis enroulé sur lui-même, qu'il s'était excusé de les quitter pour sa deuxième prière de la journée.

\- Il est de religion musulmane dit ensuite Albert, il doit faire cinq prières par jour à genoux sur un tapis tourné vers La Mecque, la ville sainte en Arabie Saoudite. Et j'ai oublié de vous dire avant le déjeuner qu'il ne mange pas de viande de porc mais Candy nous a fait de l'excellent poulet.

\- Oui mais j'avais envisagé des saucisses pour ce soir, je ferai griller des sardines à la place.

\- Ce soir j'aimerai bien le passer seul avec Anthony, si ça ne vous dérange pas, belle hôtesse et merveilleux cordon bleu, mais je vous laisse Ali et il se peut qu'il vous propose de vous cuisiner son plat favori si vous prononcez le mot magique : tajine. C'est délicieux, il adore cuisiner ce plat pour les néophytes.

\- Nous prendrons soin de ton ami, Albert, on se comprendra très bien et on pourra même l'emmener se promener à Central Park si tu veux partir plus tôt.

Anthony remercia Candy d'un grand sourire pour ça, il avait tant à raconter à son oncle, son point de vue lui était indispensable en ce moment.

\- Alors je vais aller me changer et je te suis, mon neveu.

\- Prends ton temps tonton, je vais reprendre un peu de ce succulent gâteau aux framboises. Sais-tu ce qui me manque le plus à la maison ma douce ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner ? Mes gâteaux et tartes peut-être ?

\- Faux Candy, tout ce que tu m'as fait manger depuis que tu es devenue la meilleure cuisinière de ce pays.

\- Et comment avez-vous réussi à transformer celle qui faisait tout brûler pour votre oncle en cordon bleu Anthony ? Demanda Dothy en le regardant avec une grande douceur.

\- En lui offrant un livre de cuisine française pour Noël et en lui lançant un défi qu'elle a gagné haut la main. Elle est comme moi, ne sait pas dire non quand on la défie, et sa fierté l'oblige à se surpasser.

\- C'est vrai que finalement vous vous ressemblez énormément tous les deux, comme frère et sœur.

\- C'est ce que nous avons choisi d'être pour toujours, lui répondit-il d'un sourire encore plus chaleureux et ça la fit cligner des yeux tant ceux du jeune homme étaient clairs et éblouissants. Vous aviez raison Dothy, nous formions un couple mal assortis mariés, mais je défie maintenant qui me dira que je ne suis pas fait pour elle en frère.

\- Certainement pas moi Anthony, ça se voit tant que vous l'aimez et qu'elle vous aime, fraternellement.

\- Merci Dothy. Est-on obligé de continuer à se vouvoyer maintenant que vous me trouvez acceptable et que moi je vous trouve exceptionnelle ?

\- Non, fit-elle en rosissant de son audace, tutoyons nous Anthony. D'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle en ignorant l'air moqueur de Candy et qu'Albert revenait, je préférerai aussi le tutoiement de la part de ton oncle, je sais que je ne suis plus si jeune mais j'aime le croire encore.

\- On ne te donne pas plus de 25 ans Dothy, fit Albert en baisant à nouveau sa main, merci belle hôtesse, à ce soir ou demain.

\- Pour moi c'est à demain Dothy, fit Anthony en se levant, merci pour tout, tu es jeune et belle et une amie en or pour ma Candy.

Mais lui ne lui baisa plus la main, il lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Puis il en fit autant à Candy qui vit le teint de son amie virer au rose.

\- Alors ma chérie, dit ensuite Candy à Dothy quand les deux hommes furent partis, n'est-il pas séduisant ?

\- Si, dit-elle en se demandant lequel des deux l'avait le plus troublé. Puis en haussant les épaules, oui ton père est séduisant, sympathique et passionnant Candy, mais ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs.

\- Pas du tout, je n'ai rien dit de plus que te demander si tu le trouves beau, rien d'autre.

\- Alors oui mais je n'ai pas vécu un fulgurent coup de foudre, ni lui.

\- Il faut du recul pour savoir ça, laissons le temps au temps. En parlant de temps, il devait m'appeler à quatorze heures, c'est raté pour parler à Albert.

\- Il a du avoir un contretemps, patience !

A peine sa phrase finie, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Candy s'y précipita.

\- Allô ? C'est toi chéri ? Tout va bien ? La pièce est annulée à cause d'une panne d'électricité ? Quel dommage ! Profite-en pour te reposer et prendre un peu de loisirs….

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il raccrocha un sourire bienheureux sur le visage et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. En chemin, il rencontra Philippe qui sortait de la sienne.

\- Je vais faire un tour dans la ville, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non merci. Je vais lire un peu. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Roxie et Dothy.

\- Chère Dothy ! Belle Roxie ! entonna-t-il d'un air mutin. Ah ! Les femmes! Toutes incapables de voir où est leur bonheur !

\- Il y en a sûrement une qui va le savoir ce soir, ne la fais pas attendre.

\- Non, justement, ce soir je n'ai pas la tête à ça, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Je crois que je vais faire comme toi, me complaire dans la solitude.

Il reprit son chemin, l'œil mélancolique sous le regard étonné de Terrence.

\- Attends-moi Philippe, je t'accompagne finalement, je n'ai pas très envie de lire.

Ils atterrirent par hasard dans un bar cabaret poussiéreux et presque désert où une chanteuse plus toute jeune faisait un numéro insipide.

\- Décidément ! Cette ville est un vrai trou à rats ! fit Philippe en sirotant son scotch. Heureusement que nous repartons demain vers l'est.

\- Saint Louis est en général plus animée, répondit Terrence qui buvait une limonade.

\- Mais sûrement moins que Chicago. Tu carbures toujours à la limonade ?

\- L'alcool est une illusion.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on dit quand on en est revenu.

\- Si je pouvais en dire autant de ça, reprit Terrence en allumant une cigarette.

\- Ça prouve au moins que tu es encore imparfait et qu'une femme ne t'a pas encore totalement obligé à devenir un saint. De toute façon, les femmes ne sont jamais contentes, elles veulent toutes changer les hommes.

\- Aucune femme ne m'a jamais obligé à quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas Roxie.

\- Même inconsciemment elles le font, avec plus ou moins de ruse. Roxie t'a forcément déjà demandé de changer quelque chose en toi, ne serai-ce que te faire mettre un vêtement que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Au contraire, elle m'a dit que je pouvais continuer à ne pas porter de cravates si ça me plait ainsi. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de vouloir changer l'autre.

\- Alors elle est la seule sur cette planète, tu as de la chance. Au fait, le journal nous a appris bien des choses, joli numéro que vous nous avez fait là, coup de foudre en direct, tu parles ! Remarque je m'en doutais bien, tu n'étais pas crédible en amoureux subit, elle un peu plus.

\- Moi pas crédible ?

\- Parfaitement ! Tu nous as habitués à être trop méfiant, même si tu avais rencontré Roxie à ce moment, tu aurais été plus sobre, surtout devant témoins. Et dire que Dothy m'a plaqué après m'avoir fait une fausse mini scène de jalousie pour une boutade à Roxie, c'est ridicule. A-t-elle dit autre chose, a-t-elle demandé comment j'allais ? Dothy bien sûr !

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé ces derniers jours mais je suppose qu'elle demande à Roxie.

\- Pas plus que pour n'importe quel membre de la troupe bien entendu !

\- Elle te manque ?

\- En ce moment oui. Mais ça va passer, ce n'est pas les petites brunettes rigolotes et culottées qui manquent dans ce pays. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, non ?

\- Ça aussi, ça a été pour moi une illusion.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse aimer et rester fidèle toute sa vie à la même femme, la routine s'installe à un moment où un autre. Mais si on empêche l'histoire de se terminer seule, ça nous obsède. Comme toi avec Roxie avant d'avoir le droit de l'épouser, et moi avec Dothy parce que c'est elle seule qui a décidé que j'étais trop jeune pour elle.

\- Je ne peux jurer de rien Philippe mais je sais qu'aucune autre n'a pu m'apporter ce que Roxie m'apporte et que la routine n'est pas une fatalité. Pour Dothy, tu n'as peut-être pas su lui dire les bons mots, réessaie quand tu la reverras.

\- Dothy est un genre de femme à ne jamais revenir en arrière, c'est fini pour moi, je ne saurai jamais si c'était la bonne.

Terrence pensa à ce que lui avait dit Candy tout à l'heure : _« Dothy a trouvé Albert très séduisant, sympathique et passionnant »_ , alors il n'insista pas.

\- Pour t'aider à penser à autre chose, je peux t'emmener dans un endroit empli de plaisir pour hommes, si ça te dit.

\- Je ne paie jamais de femmes pour ça Terrence. Et puis c'est quoi ce plan ? Tu ne vas pas aller dans un bordel avec ce que tu viens de me dire sur la fidélité ?

\- Je parlais de fidélité du cœur, mais un petit plaisir de temps en temps discrètement n'est pas bien grave.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Terrence, c'est encore plus mauvais que pour le coup de foudre, tu vieillis.

\- Alors suis-moi et tu verras si je bluffe.

\- Entendu, on va bien rire.

Arrivés devant une porte cochère dans une ruelle borgne, Terrence regarda Philippe.

\- Ici il y a matière à se distraire, tu paries ?

\- Tu ne frapperas pas, tu risquerais gros si Roxie l'apprenait, il y a des grandes langues partout et d'abord moi. Je le dirai à Roxie si tu y vas, je ne veux pas qu'on se fiche d'elle.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu signes ton arrêt de mort au théâtre comme dans la vie.

\- Vu que tu bluffes, ça ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Très bien, frappons à la porte.

Il le fit, une femme ouvrit 20 secondes après, la quarantaine, tailleur strict, ne posant aucune question, faisant un signe d'entrer.

\- Est-ce la bonne adresse pour oublier épouse et soucis madame ? Demanda Terrence d'un air plein de sous entendus.

\- Parfaitement, entrez.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Ici personne ne connaît personne.

\- Et vous ne bavardez pas ?

\- Certainement pas, nous tenons à ce que nos clients reviennent.

\- Alors c'est parfait, nous entrons.

Il tira Philippe par sa manche vu qu'il restait immobile.

\- Je vous demande un peu de patience messieurs, je vais préparer votre venue.

\- Très bien, nous voulons de la qualité, nous en avons les moyens.

La femme partit, Terrence vit que l'assurance de Philippe n'était plus si sûre.

\- Tu comptes toujours bavarder à Roxie après ?

\- Oui. Mais tu trouveras de quoi filer au dernier moment j'imagine.

\- Non Philippe, je compte rester jusqu'à ce que mon plaisir soit comblé, tu verras.

\- Roxie ou plutôt Candy m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, la pauvre, pas question que je te laisse la trahir ainsi, tu devras me passer sur le corps pour aller te vautrer encore avec des putains.

\- Tu m'as dit que la fidélité n'existait pas, en quoi ce que je vais faire ici t'importe tant pour Candy ? Est-ce elle ton amie ou c'est moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami, tu es mon boss. Mes amis je les choisis, tu n'es pas dans mes critères Terrence Grandchester, surtout maintenant. Et Candy l'est, je serai son ami si elle le veut, je tenterai même de me faire préférer à toi après sa déception.

\- Essaie toujours, elle m'aimera encore même infidèle. C'est le genre de fille à tout pardonner, Candy, je lui dirai que je regrette, que j'avais bu, que tu m'as fait boire, que j'ai tout confondu dans ma tête, que je suis fou loin d'elle.

\- Tu es un salaud, tu ne la mérites pas, tu la perdras, l'amour est aveugle mais on finit toujours par payer ses crimes.

\- Ce n'est pas mon avis mais on verra bien. J'entends des pas, la revoilà, si tu veux me passer sur le corps c'est maintenant.

\- Je te laisse encore ces quelques secondes pour redevenir intelligent à défaut d'être bon menteur, tu vas être ridicule devant la femme.

\- Donc tu n'y crois toujours pas. Bien !

La femme rentra.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut, deux partenaires.

\- Nous prenons.

\- Suivez-moi !

Terrence regarda Philippe, il haussa les épaules et dit à la femme :

\- Nous partons madame, mon collègue a l'esprit troublé ce soir, il ne fréquente plus ce genre d'endroit désormais.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, nous restons et vous suivons.

\- Décidez-vous messieurs, ils attendent.

\- Ils ? fit Philippe surpris.

\- Oui ils, reprit la femme. A trois ce n'est pas assez.

\- Une partouze ?

\- Monsieur ! s'exclama la femme, vous êtes dans une maison sérieuse, ce n'est pas un bordel ici !

\- Quoi donc alors ?

\- Un établissement de jeu bien sûr.

\- De jeu ? Vous appelez ça comme ça vous ?

\- Et vous, comment appelez-vous une maison où on joue au poker ?

\- C'est donc ça ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je ne t'ai pas cru mon ami mais tu m'as quand même bien manipulé j'avoue.

\- Et moi donc ! Un instant j'ai vraiment failli croire que tu n'étais pas mon ami, et ça m'a attristé.

\- Tu l'es, tu t'es bien comporté en ami pour me faire oublier mes idées sombres. Le poker ! Excellent ! Je ne sais pas y jouer, il paraît qu'on gagne toujours la première fois, allons-y madame.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony avait choisi un restaurant français de grande classe pour ses invités. Dothy était impressionnée de le voir traduire les commandes en français au serveur, sembler si à l'aise en savourant ses escargots tout en riant des souvenirs de William en Afrique et rester frais et immaculé dans son costume blanc en coton léger, sans cravate mais vraiment élégant et lumineux. Elle regarda William à sa droite qui semblait préférer des aliments plus habituels vu son choix pour un flan d'asperges en guise d'entrée. Candy, à côté d'Anthony dégustait une timbale d'écrevisses, Ali qui avait été surpris puis émerveillé d'être invité, une salade composée et elle avait opté pour une bouchée à la reine. Elle ne put cacher un signe de dégoût quand le serveur apporta ensuite à l'avocat un plat composé de cervelle d'agneau et de frites, mais aussi à son oncle et Candy cette fois.

\- Je t'assure que c'est délicieux Dothy, ne te fie pas à l'apparence, tu veux goûter ?

\- Non Candy, désolée mais ça m'est impossible. Je ne me fie jamais aux apparences mais il a bien l'air de ce qu'il est, un cerveau de petit mouton.

Ali accepta d'en goûter une cuillerée dans l'assiette de son ami William et trouva ça bon mais préférait son saumon aux petits pois à la française.

\- En Afrique noire, j'ai mangé plusieurs fois du serpent, de la tortue ou de l'autruche. En Inde, du singe et en Amérique du Sud, des insectes. Aux Etats-Unis, j'ai mangé dans le sud, du rat musqué et du hérisson. Mais la chose la plus mauvaise que je crois avoir mangé, c'est un plat anglais, du bœuf bouilli à la gelée de groseilles et son gâteau de gélatine au citron dit William. Franchement, les anglais ne sont pas très doués dans ce domaine.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tant guerroyé contre les français répondit son neveu, par jalousie. En France il y a autant de recettes que d'habitants, chaque région a ses spécialités, il y a tant de fromages délicieux, de gâteaux variés et succulents, de sauces, de vins et champagnes. Et je ne parle pas des écrivains, poètes, inventeurs et médecins. La France est le plus beau et talentueux pays du monde !

\- Pourquoi ne pas y vivre alors fit Dothy ?

Anthony la regarda intensément puis lui sourit.

\- Maintenant que cette terrible guerre est derrière nous, oui, j'aimerais y retourner mais ma famille est ici ou sur un autre continent encore, alors, je verrai plus tard.

\- C'est vrai que ta carrière est en plein essor depuis Philadelphie, tu ne peux quitter New York avant d'être le plus grand avocat de la ville, mais c'est presque fait, c'est certain.

Candy se demanda pourquoi Dothy avait dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie, pourtant la fin sentait l'admiration. Mais elle vit Anthony indifférent se tourner vers elle pour lui voler une frite car lui n'en avait plus. Il lui sourit avec séduction après son froncement de sourcil puis lui vola un baiser sur la joue. Enfin il regarda à nouveau Dothy, lui sourit gentiment et lui répondit :

\- J'aime mon métier, j'espère réussir ma carrière, mais je compte avant tout trouver un plus grand sens à ma vie, et comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais : _« ne pas oublier les valeurs essentielles de mon existence. »_

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? lui demanda Candy curieuse.

\- Un ami.

\- Ton confrère de Brooklyn ?

\- Non, un nouvel ami que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps.

\- Donc tu comptes nous le présenter bientôt ?

\- Quand ce sera possible, sans doute.

\- Il semble idéal pour toi cet ami alors ? demanda maintenant Dothy encore plus curieuse.

\- Peut-être. Et toi Dothy, quel serait ton idéal masculin ?

\- Pour moi l'idéal serait… un homme… que je trouverai idéal en tous points pour moi.

\- Et que devrait-il avoir de plus que les autres ? rajouta Candy d'un air malicieux que dut accueillir Dothy d'un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien, je te le dirais quand je l'aurai rencontré ma chérie. Ah ! Voilà les desserts, pour ça je suis d'accord Anthony, la pâtisserie française est la meilleure du monde.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain William et Ali partirent visiter la clinique de Harlem avec Candy. Elle avait emprunté pour la semaine la voiture de Terry car la sienne n'avait que deux places. James et le docteur Richard les accueillirent à leur arrivée et leur expliquèrent tout ce qui avait été réalisé depuis un an.

\- Outre de soigner la population, nous avons obtenu deux bourses d'études pour deux enfants doués, crée 8 emplois, ouvert un bureau d'assistance sociale et une crèche pour les mamans qui travaillent. Nous allons demander le statut de fondation maintenant, ça nous facilitera les choses avec l'administration. Et mademoiselle votre fille a déjà plein de nouvelles idées intéressantes, c'était la personne rêvée pour diriger ceci, et comme l'a dit mon patron : _« C'est elle qui m'a montré et appris, personne n'est plus qualifiée que Candy pour apporter aide et attention, si elle doute d'elle, dites-lui que monsieur T n'existe que parce qu'il a rencontré l'ange qui sème amour et joie. »_

Elle rosit en baissant les yeux, Albert sourit et lui caressa la joue en approuvant.

\- C'est exact, Candy est aussi l'ange qui m'a aidé à continuer ma route, surtout quand je ne pouvais plus la trouver en étant amnésique, je sais moi aussi avec certitude qu'elle est capable de diriger cette fondation. Vous aurez dorénavant mon soutien financier régulier pour faire encore plus, et ceci ni par amitié pour Terry, ni par esprit de famille, juste parce que le projet me plait et que j'aime les Africains et leurs descendants. Mais n'empêche, je suis fier d'avoir l'instinct des grands hommes, j'ai tout de suite senti que ce jeune bagarreur sensible était quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Candy ?

\- Oui Albert, bien avant moi. Mais il a pris aussi exemple sur toi, il me l'a dit. Il a fallu que je lui fasse lire ta lettre tant il craignait de te décevoir et t'attrister vu qu'il t'avait dit à Chicago qu'il suivrait sa route sans se retourner et qu'Anthony est ton neveu.

\- Justement Candy, je voudrais te parler de tout ça en tête à tête.

\- Nous vous laissons, fit James.

Il partit avec le docteur Richard. Albert se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille et lui prit la main.

\- Candy, j'ai des torts envers toi, j'aurais du te dire que j'ai vu Terry à Chicago pour que tu aies un meilleur choix de tes décisions.

\- Albert, même si je l'avais vu dans l'état où tu l'as trouvé, je n'aurais rien fait pour qu'il me choisisse, Susanna était entre nous, la sacrifier nous aurait séparés à jamais tôt où tard. Nous avons choisi la bonne solution, la patience nous a récompensés et je crois que notre mariage sera une réussite. La seule chose qui nous tracassait était d'avoir fait du mal à nos ex-conjoints mais Susanna est heureuse avec son nouveau compagnon et Anthony a récupéré une sœur à vie et trouvera l'épouse qu'il lui faut bientôt.

\- Il m'a dit pour sa stérilité, je l'ignorais moi aussi, je me suis senti si minable. Pour lui, j'ai encore plus de torts, mais comme toi, il m'a tout pardonné et ne dénonce que le destin. Il m'a ensuite dit que grâce à toi il se sentait à nouveau optimiste et heureux d'être vivant et de marcher encore. Mais il me semble bien seul dans cette ville, espérons que ce nouvel ami qu'il a trouvé en soit un vrai et qu'il en trouve vite d'autres.

\- Il a aussi maintenant Dothy comme amie, moi évidemment je serai là dès qu'il aura besoin de moi, je lui ferai aussi connaître James, enfin sois sûr qu'il ne sera pas seul avec moi.

\- Oui Candy mais tu dois maintenant surtout penser à toi et Terry. Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ton destin, créer une nouvelle famille, de ton sang cette fois. Tu vas aussi devoir faire face à cette nouvelle vie faite de bonheur mais aussi de contraintes que la célébrité de Terry va t'apporter, comme la jalousie, le fanatisme, les journalistes et leurs indiscrétions vraies ou mensongères, la difficulté d'être anonyme… Ta nature généreuse et spontanée pourrait te nuire, tu devras apprendre la méfiance, la réserve et parfois le dédain ou la colère pour préserver ta vie privée. Anthony n'aimerait pas être la source de désagréments pour toi et Terry, tu le connais, ne le force pas, ni Terry, laisse faire les choses naturellement.

\- Je suis sûre que Terry n'en souffre pas, si tu le voyais, il est si sage et intelligent. J'ai son approbation pour garder l'amitié d'Anthony, je pense même de plus en plus qu'ils peuvent devenir amis car Anthony est du même acabit. Pour la célébrité de mon futur époux, nous avons déjà discuté de ça, comme d'ailleurs de tout ce qui nous attend. Je sais très bien qui je vais épouser, j'ai déjà connu ces désagréments alors qu'il n'avait joué qu'une pièce alors aujourd'hui ! Mais j'aime Terry d'une passion éternelle et Terry est aussi Terrence Grandchester l'acteur et metteur en scène au talent immense. Alors j'épouserai tout ce qui est et fait Terry, le bon comme le moins bon. La douce et généreuse Candy existe encore Albert mais plus pour tout le monde, moi aussi j'ai appris et compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai faire face aux jalousies, au fanatisme et aux journalistes. Et pour la nouvelle famille que nous créerons Terry et moi, oui j'espère que nos deux sangs pourrons créer une nouvelle vie mais les liens du cœur resteront toujours prioritaires et toi, Dothy et évidemment mon Anthony feront aussi partie de cette nouvelle famille. Un homme qui ne voudrait pas que je sois totalement heureuse ne mériterait pas tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui papa. Cet homme n'est pas Terry car Terry a voulu que je sois heureuse avec ou sans lui ! Je n'imagine même pas mon Terry souffrir parce que je serais trop heureuse ! Tu verras le dix à Chicago, il n'y a pas plus grand et noble cœur au monde et plus grand acteur!

\- Je serai très heureux de pouvoir enfin le voir sur scène et de revoir mon ami de Londres. Et bien sûr, je ne repartirai pas en Afrique avant d'avoir assisté à votre mariage.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony vint leur dire au revoir le lendemain midi vu qu'ils partaient par le premier train le jour suivant. Candy essayait encore de convaincre Dothy de les accompagner à Chicago et tenta la méthode nostalgie.

\- Revoir enfin ma colline mère, mademoiselle Pony, Sœur Maria et tous les enfants, quelle joie mais aussi quelle angoisse !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'angoisse ?

\- Même si je sais qu'elles m'aimeront toujours malgré mes erreurs, divorcer pour des religieuses c'est un péché, ça a du les choquer tout de même. Et puis, j'ai perdu de mon innocence, je suis devenue coquette et un peu trop moderne pour elles, j'espère qu'elles me reconnaîtront tout de même.

\- Tu crois que t'accompagner les rassurerait vu mes choix vestimentaires ?

\- Justement, elles verraient mieux que l'habit ne fait pas le moine et qu'à New York il y a des gens formidables aussi.

\- Je dois absolument être à New York le dix-huit, c'est le jour des achats trimestriels de madame Burton.

\- Nous repartirons le seize alors, deux jours suffiront à la maison Pony pour ne pas trop déranger.

\- Et bien, en route pour Chicago ! Bon, je dois alors aller à la boutique donner des directives aux vendeuses, ensuite je viendrais préparer mes bagages.

\- Ça t'obligera à te reposer un peu et tu verras, voir Lakewood et sa merveilleuse roseraie vaut le déplacement. Ah ! La roseraie d'Anthony ! Elle me manque autant que la colline de Pony !

\- On parle de moi !

Anthony surgit dans la cuisine et tenta de voler un petit four que Candy mettait dans un plat mais il se prit une claque sur les doigts.

\- Mais quand vas-tu perdre cette manie ? C'est impoli de se servir ainsi.

\- Laisse le manger, au moins ainsi tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas devenir squelettique.

\- Il a plutôt une nature à devenir rondouillard s'il avale n'importe quoi. Tiens si tu as faim, mange plutôt cette pomme.

\- Sans tarte autour ? Bof ! Tu n'as pas plutôt des pistaches ?

\- J'ai ça dans ce placard Anthony, fit Dothy en souriant. Je te donne la permission d'en manger en apéritif mais ensuite tu déjeuneras un vrai dîner avant de retourner au bureau, mais sans moi, vu mon changement de programme. Alors, au revoir Anthony, on se reverra après le dix huit.

\- Donc, je suis le seul maintenant à rester à New York si j'ai bien compris. Tu pars avec William, Dothy ?

\- Et Candy, mais oui je les accompagne. Je vais aller voir ta roseraie Anthony, tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?

Il sourit à son sourire sans moquerie mais tendre.

\- Oui, dis-lui que j'irai moi aussi la revoir dès que je pourrai Dothy. Je te souhaite un bon séjour dans l'Illinois, reviens-nous encore plus belle et bronzée.

Elle sourit cette fois un peu moins simplement tant le regard d'Anthony lui semblait encore éblouissant mais elle arriva à le soutenir.

\- Merci Anthony. Et toi, prends soin de toi.

Il la regarda partir puis vérifia si Candy l'observait aussi mais elle sortait des escalopes du placard réfrigérant.

\- Je peux t'aider ma douce ?

\- Je vais cuisiner du rapide vu que tu dois retravailler, mais ça te tiendra au corps sans n'être que sucre et graisse. Mais je dois avoir le temps de faire cuire une tarte aux pommes, tu peux les éplucher si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir aussi à Chicago.

\- Oui.

\- Quand pourras-tu obtenir d'autres jours de congés ?

\- Bientôt.

Elle le regarda éplucher sa pomme, il semblait méditer sur quelque chose alors elle n'insista pas. Une minute après il releva les yeux, hésita puis lui dit :

\- Candy, j'ai bien réfléchi, j'envisage de changer de travail prochainement.

\- Pour quelles raisons mon chéri ? Bradley ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être un avocat comme lui, je voulais aider les gens, pas m'enrichir !

\- Ça je le sais et jamais je n'ai pensé que tu deviendrais comme Bradley, du moins jamais plus d'une seconde, et c'est bien pour ça que j'avais peine à accepter que tu travailles pour lui, tu vaux tellement mieux que lui. Tu es capable d'ouvrir un cabinet rien qu'à toi et de choisir tes clients par tes propres critères Anthony.

\- J'aimerais le faire mais j'hésite à rester ici, retourner à Chicago ou alors recommencer complètement ailleurs, même à Paris peut-être.

\- Paris ? C'est tellement loin !

\- Oui, je ne pourrai revenir souvent si je retourne en France.

Elle lâcha son moule à tarte, s'essuya les mains et les fixa en essayant de lui cacher son désarroi. Il sourit faiblement, posa aussi sa pomme, s'essuya au même torchon et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est envisageable pour moi tant j'aime Paris et que mon diplôme y est valable aussi.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Anthony, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que divorcer pouvait aussi nous séparer toujours ou très longtemps. Mais comme tous les frères et sœurs, ça peut arriver et du moment que je te saurais vivant et heureux, je me réjouirai pour toi où que tu sois et t'aimerai toujours très fort.

\- Moi aussi ma douce mais tu me manqueras toujours plus que quiconque, comme avant.

\- Réfléchis bien à ce qui te plaira le plus mon chéri, ne te précipite pas, c'est peut-être tout près qu'est celle qui t'attend et pas à Paris.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour le grand amour ma Candy, ou je suis trop difficile, comment veux-tu que je trouve une fille aussi belle, douce et généreuse que toi en brune et qui me supportera ?

\- Il y en a forcément une que tu trouveras unique dès que tu la rencontreras, c'est sûr que c'est toi le difficile vu toutes celles qui m'ont dit de leur présenter mon si séduisant petit frère. Tu te souviens ? Il y en a une à qui j'aurais bien arracher les yeux à Chicago ! Quel culot elle a eu en tentant de séduire mon époux sous mes yeux !

\- Je me souviens que c'était plus moi le gêné tant ça t'a amusé, ne confonds pas tes souvenirs Candy, tu n'as pu être jalouse, tu ne m'aimais pas ainsi.

\- A cette époque je le croyais Anthony et ma jalousie a été réelle, la seule différence pour moi c'est ce que toi tu éprouvais vraiment, je le sentais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, mais je crois que sans ce problème, j'aurais libéré mon cœur pour toi ou au moins l'aurais partagé en deux.

\- Et même si, je ne t'aurais jamais rendue heureuse sans te donner d'enfant.

\- Je t'en aurais donné un Anthony, comprends qu'une femme qui aime passionnément un homme ne souhaite qu'une chose, vivre près de lui et lui donner ce qu'il désire de toutes les façons. Tu te trompes en pensant que je ne serai jamais heureuse et complète sans accoucher d'un enfant de mon sang et de celui que j'aime, aimer les enfants c'est les aimer tous, c'est beau de créer la vie mais ce n'est pas obligatoire pour être parents et complets. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi, ne les crois pas si égoïstes et laisse leur une chance de te connaître vraiment.

\- Si tu en rencontres une qui pourrait faire l'affaire, présente-la moi alors. Mais en attendant ma chérie, ma merveilleuse et unique sœur, serre-moi fort pendant que c'est possible, j'ai besoin de faire le plein de toi pendant ton absence, sans te sentir gênée pour Terrence bien sûr.

\- Aucune risque mon chéri, j'insiste, je vous aime tous les deux autant mais différemment et je sais qu'aucun de vous deux ne peut interpréter autrement que ce qui est bien la vérité. Je t'aime mon Anthony, je suis si fière de toi, je n'espère que ton bonheur enfin, avec ou sans moi. N'aie pas peur mon amour, je ne te quitterai jamais, où que tu sois, je veille sur toi.

Dothy qui s'apprêtait à sortir après s'être changée, repassa devant la cuisine et entendit Candy dire ces derniers mots à Anthony. Elle pâlit, la porte était entrouverte, elle passa silencieusement la tête à l'intérieur et vit le couple enlacé au plus près, la main d'Anthony caressait les mèches blondes de Candy et elle passait sa main dans son dos, sous sa chemise. Elle faillit entrer et leur dire sa consternation mais en songeant à William dans le salon qui pourrait entendre, elle se retint et fila sans se faire voir mais en se promettant plus tard de remettre les choses dans le bon ordre si c'était nécessaire.

 _Fin du chapitre 12_


	13. Chapter 13

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 13 « Les chemins de traverse »**

Elle arpentait la chambre de long en large, scrutait la pendule toutes les dix minutes, allait regarder par la fenêtre à chaque bruissement perçu. Jamais attente ne lui parut plus longue. Il avait dit qu'il partirait sitôt le rideau baissé, donc vers vingt-deux heures trente ou vingt-trois heures en prévoyant large. Quatre heures de route maximum aurait dû le faire arriver vers trois heures et il était presque quatre heures et il n'arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le retarder ? Elle chassa les idées d'accident, s'il lui était arrivé malheur, son cœur souffrirait, il n'y avait en lui qu'impatience et nervosité de le revoir. A quatre heures trente, elle ressortit pour arpenter le perron puis la cour puis jusqu'au chemin menant à la route vers Chicago. Le silence juste perturbé par le crissement des grillons la rendit agressive envers les cailloux qui volèrent devant ses pieds. Une marguerite se fit arracher les pétales entre ses doigts, puis une autre tout en marmonnant le rituel :

\- Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup…

\- A la folie… mon ange.

\- Terry ! Enfin tu es là !

Elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras aimés, soulagée et heureuse de sentir la peau de son cou contre sa bouche. Il la souleva jusqu'à ce que cette bouche adorée puisse atteindre la sienne et la dévora en un baiser impatient. Mais la peur revint la taquiner.

\- Terry ! Tu es trempé ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant ses doigts de ses cheveux collants. Où est la limousine et Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé mon amour ?

\- Chut mon ange, tout va bien, c'est juste une panne de voiture qui m'a retardé, elle est avec Peter là où elle a refusé d'aller plus loin. Mais il faut vite que j'appelle une dépanneuse, où Peter ne rentrera jamais.

\- Suis-moi, Terry, il y a un téléphone au salon.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que l'opératrice trouve un garage ouvert la nuit. Et puis encore un peu plus pour que le dit garagiste accepte de se déplacer immédiatement avec la dépanneuse jusqu'à la limousine. Candy vit Terry se retenir de s'énerver pour arriver à convaincre son interlocuteur de son nom et de ce qu'était sa voiture. Mais après des réponses dignes d'un interrogatoire policier et la promesse de payer le prix fort, celui-ci promit aussi de partir sur le champ à l'endroit indiqué, soit à environ 15 kilomètres de Chicago et encore cinq de plus de cette maison.

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin à pieds mon chéri ? s'exclama ensuite Candy en s'apercevant qu'en plus d'être trempée, sa chemise était déchirée à une manche et couverte de graisse.

\- En alternant course et marche mais oui, je n'avais pas le choix, Peter est bien plus âgé que moi et je n'ai croisé que deux voitures qui ne se sont pas arrêtées. Cet accroc, c'est en traversant un pré pour gagner du temps, le barbelé a du m'égratigner mais ce n'est forcément rien vu que je n'ai pas mal.

\- Ça c'est à moi de le décider mon amour, tu voulais savoir comment je te soignerai en étant diplômée, tu vas le savoir maintenant. Suis-moi encore, je vais te faire couler un bain pendant que je t'ausculte.

Il prit une mine réjouie de ce projet mais cinq minutes après il pâlit en l'entendant lui dire qu'elle devait lui faire une piqûre anti-tétanos par sécurité.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une griffure chérie !

\- Avec un barbelé peut-être rouillé Terry, je t'assure que je ferai la même chose à n'importe quel patient, ou ce serait une faute professionnelle. Tu as peur des aiguilles trésor ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mais je suis certain que le barbelé n'était pas rouillé vu que ma chemise n'a pas de traces orangées.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve Terry, je ne peux pas t'épargner cette piqûre, je n'ai pas d'autre traitement pour le tétanos, même en la désinfectant à l'alcool on ne peut tuer tous les germes de cette terrible maladie et tu es le dernier au monde à qui je laisserai courir ce risque. Je vais aller chercher ma trousse dans la chambre, pendant ce temps tu vas te déshabiller, prendre ton bain et te préparer à cette petite piqûre et à ce qui suivra ensuite.

\- C'est à dire ? fit-il intéressé malgré sa mine toujours décomposée.

\- Je te laisserai choisir le programme seul mon cœur, je te fais autant confiance que tu me fais confiance pour que ça se passe très bien et que la prochaine fois tu n'aies plus d'appréhension.

\- Je n'ai pas…. enfin… déjà bien moins chérie.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il n'était pas encore dans la baignoire mais entièrement nu et elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer de dos avec plaisir et il dut le sentir car il tourna les yeux et lui montra par un sourire coquin comme il aimait lui plaire. Elle lui sourit aussi mais se concentra à être infirmière le temps nécessaire en lui désignant la baignoire. Il ne cacha pas encore son désir en se glissant de profil dans l'eau, encore moins quand elle le frotta partout avec le gant. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de l'attirer aussi dans l'eau, elle lui enfonça la tête dedans.

\- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes malades ? se plaignit-il après avoir recraché et frotté ses yeux.

\- Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse si un patient se comportait ainsi avec moi, dis-moi mon trésor ?

\- Tu ne leur fait pas prendre de bain tout de même ?

\- Cela peut arriver chéri.

\- Mais pas aux hommes ?

\- Si il n'y a que des infirmières, on est bien obligé de se charger aussi des hommes. Bien sûr, s'ils ne peuvent faire leur toilette seuls c'est qu'ils sont toujours impotents mais parfois certains organes fonctionnent encore et il faut l'accepter sans en faire un plat en restant froide comme la glace en attendant que ça passe. Mais il ne faut pas confondre désir et réflexe mon cœur, c'est la nature.

\- Et comment fais-tu la différence entre les deux ?

\- Comme toi sans signe aussi évident mon amour.

Il sourit à nouveau, ils se regardèrent avec profondeur un instant, elle lui tendit les bras, il se leva, sortit de l'eau et soupira à nouveau sous son essuyage intégral. Puis elle lui noua la serviette à la taille, le fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et alla sortir la seringue de la trousse. Il fit la grimace et tourna la tête. Après avoir désinfecté, elle le vit tant crispé qu'elle ne pouvait trouver une veine.

\- Terry, regarde-moi ! Regarde mes yeux d'émeraudes mon amour et lis en eux tout ce que tu es pour moi. Oui, fixe-moi, je t'aime toujours plus de jour en jour.

Il sourit cette fois juste avec confiance et tendresse en se noyant dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit alors avec reconnaissance en lui annonçant :

\- C'est fini mon amour, tu as été parfait.

\- Fini ? Mais je n'ai pas senti l'aiguille !

Il constata pourtant que c'était vrai vu le petit point rouge dans le pli de son coude et rit.

\- Je suis donc guéri de cette peur ridicule encore grâce à toi mon ange, merci.

\- En t'obligeant à penser à autre chose mon amour, comme quand tu entres en scène ! Garde cette méthode pour tout ce qui t'angoisse et qui n'est jamais ridicule comme toutes phobies. Maintenant je vais quand même désinfecter cette griffure, ça ne piquera pas non plus avec ce produit. Voilà, tu es guéri mon amour et tu es maintenant libre de… penser à la suite. Mais tu dois être mort de fatigue après une représentation de Cyrano et plus de vingt kilomètres à pieds ?

\- Pas encore assez pour me passer de toi ma princesse, imagine, un mois sans toi, ta peau, tes seins, tes cuisses et…

 **Note de l'auteure:**

 **AVERTISSEMENT, la scène qui suit est érotique**

La serviette vola sous la main de Candy et elle lui montra combien elle partageait ce manque de lui en le caressant partout où elle le pouvait. Ses mains semblaient insatiables et bien que le sexe de Terry était au garde à vous depuis un moment, elle semblait vouloir le rendre encore plus dur et gros sous sa main qui le tripotait. A ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il geint et elle sembla comprendre car elle le lâcha puis se pendit à son cou pour coller sa bouche à la sienne. Il se laissa fouiller de sa langue en tentant de la dévêtir vite mais ses mains devenaient maladroites tant elles tremblaient de désir. Alors elle se détacha de lui, le fixa avec envie et s'arracha de son corsage, son bustier, sa jupe et sa culotte. Il prit tout de même le temps d'admirer sa nudité si parfaite puis se jeta sur ses seins qu'il aspira jusqu'à plus soif, puis son ventre et sa toison d'or qu'il titilla à peine de sa langue et la fit crier :

\- Terry, prends-moi tout de suite, je ne peux attendre tant j'ai mal que tu sois en moi. Oh oui ! Ici, debout, pénètre-moi, je t'aime à en pleurer ! Oh !

Il lui obéit immédiatement, son membre enflé en position horizontale trouva seul l'entrée de son palais lorsqu'il la souleva et qu'elle écarta les cuisses et les noua autour de sa taille. Elle s'accrocha des bras à son cou et se laissa pilonner avec bonheur, le plaisir l'emporta ensuite vers des sommets étoilés toujours plus hauts. Elle geint comme une louve quand la jouissance fut à son paroxysme.

Il explosa aussi lorsque son sperme jaillit en elle, un long flot d'un mois d'abstinence, à l'égal de son manque à elle qui n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante mais en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas exagéré son plaisir, après ses plaintes et ce long spasme et cri. Elle trembla longtemps dans ses bras alors qu'il la portait toujours en partenariat avec le mur pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

 **Fin de la scène érotique**

Une fois tous deux remis, elle se laissa glisser face à lui, l'embrassa puis alla s'essuyer et enfila un peignoir. Terry fit pareil, lorsqu'elle revint l'embrasser à nouveau, il la contenta puis elle lui confia quelques certitudes.

\- Terry, je t'aime tellement, je n'ai jamais autant ressenti cette fusion, comme l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour ça, pour toi, quoi que le destin décide, je ne pouvais que gagner mon droit d'être à toi car aucun autre ne m'allait autant que toi.

\- Et aucune ne m'allait sauf toi, je le sais depuis plus longtemps que toi mon ange mais j'adore comme tu l'exprimes, ça me rend si fier, sans prétention, juste la fierté d'avoir su mériter l'amour de la déesse de l'amour.

\- Tu m'as appris à montrer mes sentiments et mon plaisir et en être fière mon dieu de l'amour, j'aime autant savoir te donner ce qui te plait. Que dirais-tu maintenant d'un verre de lait, une pomme et un massage avec des huiles essentielles pour décontracter tes beaux muscles fatigués mon amour ?

\- Je dis, merveilleux programme, sauf la pomme, sans tarte autour, bof ! Tu n'as pas plutôt des cacahuètes, amandes ou pistaches ?

\- Heu… Je crois avoir emporté un paquet de pistaches mais il est entamé, dit-elle en se souvenant avoir entendu une grande partie de ces propos la veille à New York. Je vais te chercher ça, va t'allonger sur le lit chéri, la porte à droite.

\- Entendu mais ne traîne pas en route, je ne dormirai pas, j'ai encore trop de manque de toi. D'ailleurs donne-moi un bisou pour me donner la force de te laisser me quitter ma douce.

Elle eut un nouveau choc et ne sut le cacher.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Terry, c'est… réservé. Ça fait frère et sœur je trouve, ou alors très vieux couple, non ?

\- Excuse-moi Candy, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Non bien sûr, c'est moi qui m'excuse de mal réagir mais c'est tellement évident désormais pour nous de ne pas confondre nos sentiments, c'est justement parce que je ne t'aime pas en frère que je n'aime pas que tu me dises ma douce, mais en fait, quelle importance !

\- Pour moi seul importe ce qui t'apporte du bonheur Candy, je ne t'appellerai donc pas ma douce et toi tu ne m'appelleras pas mon bébé comme le fait ma mère dans l'intimité.

\- Je te promets de ne pas le faire mon trésor, mon cœur, mon amour, mon unique et merveilleux presque époux, dit-elle après un sourire tendre et reconnaissant et avant un gros bisou sur les lèvres.

Elle le massa longtemps dans un silence de mots mais pas de sons de plaisirs voluptueux. Le corps de Terry se sentit comblé d'attention et d'amour. Elle voulait aussi lui faire oublier cette remarque idiote, elle employait des termes égaux pour les deux hommes de sa vie avec un ton différent. Terry avait dit ma douce sans fraternalisme mais avec les yeux de l'amour et la voix veloutée, pas comme Anthony empli de précaution et de miel. Et si ils avaient encore plus de points communs tous les deux, c'était bien, n'avait-elle pas vu la ressemblance tout de suite, elle existait et montrait son évidence quand chacun pouvait se montrer naturel et bien dans sa peau. Elle sourit en songeant à cette façon qu'avait Anthony de chiper de la nourriture, n'avait-elle pas grondé Terry trois fois la semaine où ils vivaient ensemble dans la maison du bonheur car il picorait dans son assiette ou goûtait tous les plats dans la cuisine sans que Martha réagisse. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche et le fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu ris parce que tu viens de te dire : Mon futur époux a beau être très beau, intelligent, doué, tendre et pas trop mauvais amant, n'empêche qu'il n'en mène pas large devant une seringue, non il n'est pas parfait finalement.

\- Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas déjà une auréole au dessus de la tête trésor, car moi j'ai un gros défaut que tu ignores encore, je suis terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de croiser une araignée.

\- Moi j'aime bien araignées, serpents, rats ou lézards, mais je viendrai à ton secours te sauver de toute bestiole mon ange, promis !

\- Merci mon chevalier. Au fait, Dothy est seule à Lakewood avec Albert, il semblait ravi tout à l'heure, je suis sûre qu'elle lui plait beaucoup.

\- Philippe la regrette de plus en plus, il a eu un coup de blues il y a quelques jours, il ignore que Dothy sera à Chicago, j'espère qu'il ne déprimera pas plus après.

\- Elle semblait pourtant certaine qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour mais d'amitié.

\- Chacun aime comme il peut, ça n'empêche pas la sincérité. Philippe craint la passion de peur qu'elle ne dure que le temps d'un feu de paille, il termine en général ses romances lui-même quand une nouvelle lui fait envie et avec Dothy il a subi ce qu'il fait subir d'habitude donc ça le trouble. Mais s'il l'aime vraiment, il peut encore tenter de vivre cet amour, seule Dothy peut décider de qui sera son grand amour.

\- Je suis désolée pour Philippe mais si c'était lui, elle l'aurait su avant donc ce ne peut être lui.

\- Rien n'est certain non plus pour Albert même si il est le parfait prétendant.

\- Nous verrons demain, il y aura sûrement des signes si c'est arrivé. Mais dis-moi, connaîtrais-tu une jolie jeune fille brune qui me ressemblerait un peu de l'intérieur ?

\- Personne ne te ressemble mon unique, mais qui veux-tu encore marier mon ange ?

\- Mon frère bien sûr, puisqu'il est aussi seul.

\- La seule fille que je connais qui te ressemble un peu de l'intérieur, c'est justement Dothy mon ange.

\- Mais à part être brune ! Quoi qu'aujourd'hui ils sont amis, ce que je n'aurais pu supposer quand je les ai présentés ! Ce fut aussi explosif mais pas par sympathie naturelle, surtout pour elle qui me trouvait vraiment trop mal mariée.

\- Parce qu'elle a vu en chacun de vous ce qui vous séparait alors que moi j'ai vu ce qui vous unissait.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Quand je suis sorti du cabinet Bradley, je savais qu'il t'aimait mais pas de quelle façon non plus. Mais pourquoi aurais-je imaginé que toi tu ne l'aimais pas non plus en épouse ?

\- C'est évident. En fait il voit sa mère à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, imagine le schéma !

\- Je l'ai deviné depuis que tu m'as dit qu'Albert trouvait que tu ressemblais à sa sœur. J'imagine très mal épouser un sosie de ma mère moi aussi.

\- Terry, tu réagis tellement bien quand je te parle d'Anthony. C'est certain que tout ce que je te dis est vrai, que tu ne doutes pas de ma sincérité et mon amour pour toi, et que tu es très soucieux de mon bonheur. Mais tu as aussi le droit de trouver que j'en veux trop, te demande trop, l'exprimer et que je fasse moi aussi des concessions, seulement… je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans lui en frère ami, ni sans toi de toutes les façons. Dis-moi dans les yeux si j'en veux trop Terry, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, il le faut !

\- La vérité Candy c'est que sans avoir oublié qui a eu la chance de faire de toi une femme et le regretter toujours, je préfère pourtant, puisqu'il a fallu qu'il y en ait un autre que moi, que ce soit Anthony car il m'a paru doux, respectueux et courageux bien qu'une partie de lui m'a montré mensonge et tourment. Maintenant, je le sais honnête, franc, plus soucieux de toi que de sa réputation, sa carrière et des apparences, généreux, intelligent, droit et vraiment très courageux donc je n'ai aucune raison raisons de ressentir des sentiments négatifs envers lui. Mais je ne peux pas te dire plus que je ne sais aujourd'hui Candy, sauf que tout est possible pour des gens sincères.

\- Merci Terry, tu es pour moi l'unique dans bien des domaines et surtout pour m'avoir faite femme épanouie. Tout ce qui a eu lieu par erreur ne compte pas mais ton portrait de lui est exact et de plus en plus maintenant qu'il est libéré du mensonge et prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie. Ce tourment que tu as décelé, je ne l'ai appris qu'après le divorce, car il n'y a pas que ma ressemblance avec Rosemary qui l'a perturbé, il y a bien plus grave et irréparable mais que j'espère guérissable quand même. Ou du moins aussi supportable et adaptable que ses cassures physiques.

\- Je ne peux te dire que de l'aider dans cette épreuve sans te préoccuper de moi puisque je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Et si je peux être utile davantage n'hésite pas à me le dire chérie.

\- Promis mon amour, pour l'instant je ne peux dire plus mais je ne ferai jamais rien sans te consulter. D'abord parce que ton avis m'est précieux, ensuite parce que notre vérité est une arme invincible face aux caprices du destin et mauvaises langues, et enfin parce que ce n'est pas impossible que vous deveniez amis tous les deux vu vos points communs, mais bien sûr seulement si c'est naturel et sans moi. Mais je crois déjà qu'il a rencontré enfin à New York quelqu'un de bon conseil, un ami et qui lui a dit de ne jamais oublier les valeurs essentielles de son existence, c'est un bel adage non ?

\- En effet ! fit Terry après avoir dissimulé sa surprise en changeant de position et lui présentant sa nuque à masser.

Puis en souriant dans l'oreiller, il rajouta :

\- N'oublie pas quand tu le verras de penser à lui demander de te réserver la journée du sept octobre.

\- Oui mais pour quoi faire Terry ?

\- Assister à notre mariage évidemment, n'avons-nous pas choisi le sept comme jour idéal et il n'y a qu'octobre où ça tombe un samedi.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Tu es vraiment… rapide à raisonner et…

\- Je sais, merveilleux, adorable, génial, beau, sexy etc.…

\- Oui et aussi, seulement pour moi, je suis douée pour dénicher les oiseaux les plus rares. Que dirais-tu avant de dormir dans mes bras d'un massage sans les mains et tout le reste mon apollon ?

\- J'adore décider de mon programme avec toi, tu devines toujours mes fantasmes belle démone !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy observa William qui venait de s'endormir à côté d'elle. Il était beau dans le sommeil, ses cheveux blonds cendrés un peu ondulés le rendaient plus jeune que ses trente-trois ans. Il était aussi très bien bâti, épaules larges et muscles solides, sécurisant, aguerri de tous ses voyages, halé et chaud, sentant le sable et la mer. Oui, il lui avait plu tout de suite, même déjà par le portrait si idéal de Candy, mais comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le trouver parfait ? Pourtant elle ne ressentait pas dans le cœur ce frisson du au coup de foudre immédiat, ni avant ni après avoir fait l'amour. Le plaisir avait bien suivi le désir, il savait donner et recevoir, encore une fois pas un défaut à dire. Elle contempla sa toison rousse sur son torse viril, s'attarda ensuite sur sa bouche et son nez, revint à sa poitrine mais retourna vers son visage pour chercher d'autres ressemblances avec son neveu. Pas les cheveux, forcément pas les yeux, pas non plus la peau si blanche et délicate d'Anthony, mais son nez, sa bouche et peut-être même certaines mimiques était communes aux deux hommes. Pour le reste, elle n'avait jamais vu plus du neveu se dit-elle en retenant un rire. Mais il disparut en songeant à sa jambe malade, était-elle différente physiquement de l'autre ou pas ? Avec Candy elle n'avait jamais eu envie de demander plus sur son mari à l'époque où il l'était et ne savait que ce que Candy lui avait dit : un grave accident de cheval, un long coma et plusieurs opérations, un réveil difficile avec une paraplégie de plusieurs mois, une longue rééducation et le miracle de marcher et vivre comme n'importe qui sans l'aide de personne. La persévérance était une de ses plus grandes qualités, c'était certain, pour se relever c'était admirable mais si son nouveau but était de récupérer Candy, c'était détestable. Elle soupira en revoyant le couple enlacé dans sa cuisine, sentit un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de Candy lui dire : « mon amour, je ne te quitterai jamais », elle qui lui avait pourtant dit n'avoir jamais pu l'appeler en ces termes si amoureux. Anthony ne lui caressait que les cheveux pourtant, mais elle avait passé la main sous sa chemise, était-ce normal pour une sœur à son frère ? Quelque chose avait dû arriver juste avant qu'elle l'entende, sinon ça n'avait aucun sens après tant de courage à le quitter et construire ses projets si désirés avec Terry. Ou alors, elle s'était aperçue récemment qu'elle aimait maintenant autant Anthony que Terry et de la même façon. Non ou ça signifierait qu'elle lui mentait et mentait à Terrence et à tout le monde. Non pas qu'elle ne le puisse, elle était si convaincante lors de sa petite vengeance le lendemain de son anniversaire pour lui faire croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas Terrence auparavant. Mais elle ne pouvait mentir pour tromper et trahir à sa famille et ses amis, elle était la droiture incarnée. Alors, était-ce Anthony qui mentait parce qu'il aimait Candy en épouse, ou se vengeait d'elle et Terrence ? Elle revit son sourire d'ange et pensa à Dorian Gray d'Oscar Wilde, son âme était-elle noire sous un physique aussi agréable ? Tout était possible avec lui vu ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir à Candy, pourtant elle-même l'avait classé dans le rang des seigneurs comme Terrence depuis le divorce et jusqu'à cette scène incompréhensible.

Une fragrance de roses pénétra dans la chambre par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre et la perturba à nouveau.

 _« Peut-on créer une telle splendeur, être si beau et lumineux et avoir un esprit tordu et égoïste ? Non, c'est moi qui vois le mal partout ! Il n'a pu me mentir quand il a dit qu'il voulait être le frère de Candy pour toujours et qu'il défiait quiconque de le trouver mauvais dans ce rôle. Même William a approuvé, lui ne peut se faire avoir par son neveu, le fils de sa sœur, je ne dois plus me fier aux apparences, j'ai bien fait de me taire, Candy serait si triste de savoir que je vois du mal dans sa fraternité due à tellement de générosité ! »_

Elle fixa à nouveau William, soupira de ne pas en être amoureuse car malgré ses trois ans de moins, il était le plus près de son âge qu'elle ait fréquenté depuis près de dix ans. Elle songea à Philippe qu'elle verra une nouvelle fois sur scène et après la pièce, elle sera ravie de revoir ses yeux malicieux et d'entendre ses réparties, il était idéal en ami mais hélas qu'ainsi aussi. C'était si facile pour elle en ce moment de se faire des amis hommes, Terrence étant au sommet de sa liste pour cette facilité entre eux à parler de tout et se comprendre vu leurs points communs, et peut-être Anthony qui semblait maintenant la trouver passionnante mais qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner.

 _« Oh ! C'est assez de penser à lui, je fais une fixation ma parole, de toute façon, il finira bien par se retrouver face à Terrence et ce jour là, soit il sera démasqué, soit… ça fera tilt ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy se décida à réveiller Terry à onze heures en lui apportant son petit déjeuner au lit, vu qu'ils étaient invités à déjeuner à Lakewood. Peter était rentré à l'aube, heureusement qu'elle avait entendu le dépanneur le déposer car elle n'avait pas pensé à laisser la porte ouverte. Elle lui avait montré sa chambre et la salle de bain mais n'était pas retournée se coucher avant de lui préparer un dîner conséquent. Il avait eu beau protester, devenir penaud et un peu rose, elle fit cette fois la sourde oreille à sa réserve et son importance des convenances en lui faisant cuire œufs au plat, steak et à le servir à table. Il finit par s'y faire et lui dit ce que le garagiste avait conclu pour la limousine :

\- C'est pour lui, un piston qui a fondu, il pense pouvoir réparer en une demi-journée mais il doit aller chercher cette pièce à l'usine Buick et la plus proche est à Détroit, à trois cent kilomètres. Son fils est d'accord pour y aller mais il faudra bien compter six jours pour que la limousine soit réparée.

\- Ça ne fait rien Peter, monsieur, vous le savez poursuivra sa route en train et moi je comptais bien rester six jours ici avant d'aller à l'orphelinat où j'ai été élevée. Mais cette maison n'a été louée que jusqu'au départ de monsieur alors nous nous installerons ensuite à Lakewood, la maison de monsieur André, qui ne manque pas de place. Vous verrez la roseraie qui vaut le coup d'œil mais n'a rien à envier à votre magnifique jardin.

\- Avec plaisir mademoiselle, dit-il en souriant, ce qui la rendit fière d'elle car c'était la première fois.

\- Bon appétit Peter, dormez ensuite sans vous occupez de nous, quelqu'un viendra nous chercher pour aller déjeuner à Lakewood et nous rentrerons sûrement en soirée.

\- Entendu, bonne fin de nuit et de journée mademoiselle André.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

C'était en effet Georges Johnson, ancien avocat et bras droit et ami d'Albert depuis de nombreuses années, qui vint les chercher. Elle avait appelé à neuf heures pour prévenir de cette panne et donc d'être sans véhicule pour faire les sept kilomètres jusqu'à Lakewood. Ils faillirent le faire attendre vu l'appétit de Terry changeant d'appétit après avoir satisfait celui de l'estomac. Le résultat fut qu'après avoir constaté qu'il allait être à moins un quart d'heure du rendez-vous, elle faillit mettre les pieds dans le plateau posé à terre, se rattrapa en s'accrochant à la chaise où une chemise de Terry était posée et lui arracha une manche. Ca faisait donc la deuxième chemise de fichue en moins d'un jour mais ça ne le fit que rire alors qu'elle était navrée de sa maladresse. Mais il n'y avait plus le temps pour les lamentations ni les fous rires et elle dut le tirer du lit pour qu'il se lève, ce qui faillit encore dégénérer. Pourtant à midi, Terry était prêt et Candy mettait la chemise dans son sac en songeant que Dothy pourrait peut-être la réparer.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terrence reconnut l'insigne des André sur le lourd portail, le A que Candy avait en double dans son coffret à souvenirs, l'un perdu par le prince des collines alias Albert et l'autre par Anthony juste devant ce portail. Il admira la magnifique arche de rose au dessus et guetta pour essayer d'apercevoir cette si célèbre roseraie. Mais le chemin boisé et les buissons étaient la seule séparation menant à la somptueuse demeure blanche, elle devait donc être derrière comme chez lui le jardin de Peter. Mais il oublia les roses en reconnaissant ce visage souriant et cette grande silhouette descendant les marches du perron, ainsi que Dothy à ses côtés.

\- C'est qu'il a grandi mon ami de Londres, tu as bien failli me rattraper ! Bienvenue Terry, je suis content de te revoir !

\- Et moi donc Albert, toi tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, sauf le sac à dos.

Albert lui avait tendu les bras et Terry répondit avec générosité à cette offre en une longue accolade et un sourire sans économie.

\- Je suis très fier de toi Terry, pour tout, tu as fait avec un destin compliqué une réussite, une œuvre d'art et je ne parle encore que de ce que j'ai vu, pour ton talent d'acteur et metteur en scène, on verra demain soir car je n'ai jamais pu encore voir de mes yeux le phénomène.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait Albert c'est suivre l'exemple de mes amis les plus chers de Londres. Si tu ne m'avais pas montré Candy à la clinique heureuse, si tu ne m'avais pas mis face à mon immaturité et mon irrespect de la vie, j'aurais eu plus de mal à voir la chance que j'avais de vivre une vie utile et passionnante et je crois qu'on doit mériter aussi ses amis et vouloir son destin pour qu'il arrive.

\- Encore un bel adage mon ami, fit Dothy pour à la fois l'obliger à l'embrasser et arrêter de se dire que personne ne savait parler comme lui sans qu'on y voit prétention et flagornerie.

\- Désolé mon ange gardien adoré, merveilleuse amie, je suis évidemment ravi de te revoir et de constater quelle mine superbe tu as, et quel beau bronzage, le soleil te réussit.

Il la serra et l'embrassa sur le front, sans voir Candy dissimuler un sourire pour ce compliment similaire à celui d'Anthony après ses coups de soleil.

\- Toi aussi tu bronzes bien, tu n'as pas une peau fragile de roux.

\- Non vu que je suis brun, mais je suis blanc en hiver quand même.

Candy se demanda si la réflexion de Dothy visait Anthony et pourquoi l'avait-t-elle émise mais Albert coupa court en l'embrassant et leur demandant d'entrer boire un apéritif avant de déjeuner.

Le salon et sa grande baie vitrée offrait en effet une vue incomparable sur des centaines de roses de toutes les couleurs et bien que leurs fins étaient proches en ce milieu d'août, leur parfum portait encore au loin et embaumait l'air tiède. Candy le laissa regarder la vue en observant avec attention Dothy mais ne vit aucun signe évident de folle passion en elle, ni chez Albert. Celui-ci remit ensuite un paquet à Terry, cadeau d'Afrique, deux beaux livres de poésie arabe traduite en français, qu'apprécia son nouveau propriétaire. Ensuite la conversation se tourna vers la famille, ce qu'Albert avait vu et su depuis son arrivée.

\- J'ai longtemps parlé ce matin avec Archibald et hier soir avec tante Elroy qui m'a chargé de t'embrasser pour elle.

\- Ah bon ! dit Candy avec scepticisme.

\- Elle vieillit, elle se radoucit et semble moins exigeante. Ses mauvaises jambes ne lui permettent plus de se déplacer comme elle le voudrait mais elle semblait sincère et regrettait encore plus qu'Anthony ne soit pas venu.

\- Je suis désolée pour elle mais elle le reverra bientôt d'après ce qu'il a dit. Et en attendant, j'irai la voir avant mon départ par politesse et égards, comme je l'avais prévu et l'embrasserai aussi. Mais Neil vit toujours avec elle ?

\- Oui. Justement, c'est surtout de lui que j'ai parlé avec Elroy puis Archibald. Daniel n'a hélas pas changé mais se débrouille toujours mieux pour être dans les petits papiers d'Elroy et obtenir tout ce qu'il veut d'elle. Et vu qu'il n'y a plus que lui autour d'elle, elle est prête à se ruiner pour le garder et il n'a aucun scrupule à le faire. En ce moment il s'affiche avec une chanteuse de cabaret, une italienne et il semble qu'elle et ses frères veuillent plumer Neil jusqu'au dernier sou.

\- Mais Archibald doit bien rendre des visites régulières à tante Elroy, ainsi qu'Annie et Jordan non ?

\- En fait, Archibald s'est fâché avec elle à cause de Daniel et ne veut plus qu'on ait pitié d'elle tant qu'elle n'aura pas coupé les vivres à Neil.

\- Je le comprends, il n'y a qu'en l'obligeant à se rendre compte que l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, qu'il peut changer et pas en continuant ce que Sarah a fait de ses enfants. Mais que dit son père, que fait-il ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais su faire face à Sarah, ni à Elisa et encore moins à Daniel qu'il a rangé dans les irrécupérables et pratiquement renié. En fait, il ne vit plus du tout avec elle, elle ment pour conserver les apparences et maintenant que les jumeaux sont majeurs, il ne fait même plus semblant d'être indiffèrent au sort de sa famille. Tous deux mènent leur vie égoïstement à Miami sans sembler s'inquiéter de leur fils, Elroy a sans doute voulu combler ces rejets bien tristes en fait mais elle entretient sa paresse et ses vices sans s'en rendre bien compte. Archibald prône les méthodes drastiques mais je me dis que Daniel est peut-être encore apte à écouter quelqu'un qu'il trouve courageux, donc toi Candy.

\- Moi ? Jamais il ne m'a écouté, c'est Anthony qui l'a réduit à l'impuissance, pas moi. La seule qui n'a jamais eu de l'influence sur lui sans que ce ne soit par crainte, c'est Elisa. Est-elle au courant de l'état de son frère ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'écrit à tante Elroy que pour s'étaler sur son train de vie et à Archibald pour des demandes d'avancement de ses rentes aux actions André. Chacun se fiche complètement des autres chez les Legrand et je ne crois pas nécessaire d'attendre rien d'elle non plus. J'ai été absent un peu trop longtemps cette fois, j'avais confiance en Archibald mais j'ai sous-estimé la tâche qu'il a sur les épaules. En fait, je suis revenu aussi parce que sa dernière lettre disait qu'il fallait que j'use de mon droit de tuteur pour supprimer les rentes de Daniel et empêcher Elroy de lui donner tout son argent. Je discuterai bien sûr plus en détails de ça après demain avec Archibald mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avant aller parler à Daniel tous les deux, mais pas si c'est trop désagréable ma chérie et évidemment pas seule.

Ceci fut aussi précisé à cause du regard empli de doute de Terry pour ce projet. Mais Candy se tourna vers lui pour le consulter et obtenir son consentement avant d'accepter.

\- Si c'est avec Albert, tu ne risques rien, fais selon ton cœur Candy.

\- Entendu Albert, j'essaierai de lui parler. Moi aussi ce matin j'ai essayé de parler à Archibald mais je comprends maintenant qu'il ne le pouvait, mais j'ai eu Annie et je viens d'apprendre que Jordan marchait et que son troisième mois de grossesse commençait sans problèmes. Nous ne pourrons hélas pas la voir avant demain soir au théâtre vu nos plannings chargés et Archibald est paraît-il pris toute la journée à la banque.

\- Oui, il a trop de travail, il aime ça et c'est lui qui a insisté pour tout faire seul quand Anthony a décidé de partir à New York et qu'il détestait de toute façon travailler dans une banque. Mais vu que je vais rester ici jusqu'à octobre et revenir après votre mariage pour au moins tout l'hiver, je vais tâcher de lui faciliter les choses. Il se peut aussi que je reste encore plus longtemps mais nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

Candy regarda Dothy, rien ne sortit d'elle, elle ne sut donc pas si ça pouvait dépendre d'elle qu'Albert reste ou pas.

Le déjeuner se passa avec des échanges plus légers mais riches en partage, puis ils s'installèrent sur la petite table sur la terrasse pour boire le café.

\- Candy m'a dit qu'il faudrait au moins six jours pour que ta limousine soit réparée ? Demanda Albert après avoir installé un parasol.

\- Ah ! Bon ! Tu as oublié de me le dire chérie ! répondit Terry en la regardant avec amusement sursauter.

\- Désolée chéri, oui, il y a un piston de cassé et il faut aller le chercher à Détroit. J'ai dit à Peter qu'il viendrait ici avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, ai-je bien fait ?

Pour cette question, elle interrogea du regard autant Terry qu'Albert.

\- Pour moi c'est oui dit ce dernier, il est le bienvenu.

\- Pour moi aussi, bien sûr. Dire que j'étais justement à Détroit hier et que j'aurais pu acheter le piston cassé à cause de mon empressement à en partir ! Plaisanta Terry.

\- Donc nous pourrons aller à la maison Pony en limousine ! fit cette fois Dothy en regardant Terrence avec admiration.

\- J'espère bien mon amie, ainsi les enfants pourront jouer avec.

\- Sinon, je vous y emmènerai avec ma voiture ! dit Albert, puis en se tournant vers Dothy : Elle n'est pas aussi grande mais plus confortable que le train pour une lady comme toi.

Candy faillit s'étrangler avec son café et ouvrit des yeux de hibou en voyant Albert baiser la main de Dothy qui baissa joliment les yeux en souriant. Terry en profita pour vite dire :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et surtout fumer une cigarette, je vais aller le plus loin possible pour n'enfumer personne mais de l'autre côté pour ne pas polluer ces splendeurs.

Candy sourit en le voyant désigner la roseraie d'Anthony avec respect et allait lui dire qu'elle l'accompagnait mais Dothy la devança.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je vais moi aussi fumer derrière car je ne peux me retenir plus après un bon déjeuner, je t'accompagne Terrence.

Une fois sortis côté nord, il lui alluma sa cigarette et fit pareil pour la sienne.

\- C'est vraiment une belle propriété ! admit-il en regardant l'ensemble de la maison. Dommage qu'elle soit si souvent vide et sans enfants.

\- Oui, mais ça peut changer, comme pour la tienne. William est encore jeune, ensuite elle reviendra à Candy j'imagine, donc elle verra au moins des visages d'enfants pour les vacances.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas dans l'héritage de Candy, elle m'a dit que Lakewood reviendrait à Anthony, pour respecter la mémoire et les espoirs de sa mère, la sœur d'Albert.

\- Ah ! J'ignorais ! Enfin, elle verra donc forcément agrandir le nombre de ses visiteurs dans l'avenir.

\- J'espère ! Au fait, Philippe m'a chargé de t'envoyer mille pensées, il sera ravi de te revoir demain.

\- Moi aussi Terrence, je l'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'ami.

\- Tu étais déjà venue à Chicago, Dothy ?

\- Oui, il y a dix ans, avec un ami justement, une semaine de vacances à réfléchir pour savoir si je voulais l'épouser ou pas, et je lui ai dit non vu que ce n'était pas lui mon grand amour.

\- Peut-être que tu l'as déjà rencontré sans encore pouvoir le savoir, il faut souvent du recul, comme moi et Candy.

\- Mais moi je suis vieille et intuitive, je connais les symptômes, ou alors ça n'arrive qu'une fois et c'est donc fichu et je ferais mieux de me contenter d'une amitié amoureuse avec un homme bien, dans ton style mais plus âgé.

\- Mon style se fiche de l'année de naissance, la richesse, la couleur, les goûts et autres apparences, donc toi aussi, ne pense qu'à laisser ton cœur s'ouvrir, rien d'autre.

\- Fais attention, tu es trop parfait, il se pourrait qu'il s'ouvre pour toi si tu m'y fais réfléchir !

\- Alors nous demanderons à Candy qu'elle ait la générosité de me partager vu ma rareté ! finit-il en boutade.

Elle rit mais songea à Candy, ne se partageait-elle pas en deux d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Alors elle se dit que si Candy jouait avec le feu par folie ou par mauvaise influence, elle aurait du mal à se taire et ne pas choisir le parti de Terrence qu'elle respectait trop.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Une heure après, alors qu'Albert était parti téléphoner et Dothy se refaire une beauté, Terry put enfin demander à Candy de pouvoir voir la roseraie de près. Elle était encore plus grande, odorante et majestueuse en son centre.

\- C'est Rosemary qui a crée ces deux allées de roses, mais Anthony, après son décès a planté seul les quatre autres allées, ces buissons en spirales et… fait naître cette nouvelle espèce de rose blanche et l'a nommée…

\- Douce Candy, tendre Candy.

\- Oui Terry.

Il se pencha sur une de ses plus belles représentantes, elle sentait fort un envoûtant parfum et avait les pétales aussi doux que la soie.

\- Quel nom si bien porté ! C'est le plus beau des hommages pour une mère regrettée et une sœur espérée, mon amour.

\- Oui et ça a aussi donné une date de naissance à deux fillettes sans âge, car Anthony a choisi le jour où la première rose a éclos pour fêter mon anniversaire et ensuite Annie et moi avons décidé de garder cette date et c'est son père adoptif qui a arrangé les choses avec l'état civil pour nous deux, nées donc un sept mai 1898.

\- Magnifique histoire, merveilleux artiste et encore de quoi me dire que j'étais vraiment un adolescent idiot, jaloux et cruel à seize ans.

\- Plus jaloux que le reste mon cœur, et aujourd'hui tu es un merveilleux artiste et tu m'as fait des cadeaux aussi beaux, et surtout une maison du bonheur et une colline féerique. Ces roses ont aussi le pouvoir d'exaucer les plus grands rêves, essayons, ça ne nous coûte rien, ensuite, embrasse-moi ici, il serait heureux que ça nous inspire encore plus d'amour, c'est certain.

\- Plus rien ne pourrait me faire douter à nouveau. Je prie ici avec l'amour de ma vie que nos amis Dothy et Anthony trouvent aussi ce qu'ils espèrent le plus.

\- Merci pour eux mon Dieu et veillez sur nos disparus, amen.

Leurs bouches s'unirent, un léger vent fit voler quelques pétales mêlant le rouge et le blanc, le jaune et le rose, puis une douce Candy tomba aux pieds de Terry.

\- Elle est pour toi chéri, elle l'a décidé, sinon elle mourra ici.

\- Merci, esprit des roses, je la conserverai précieusement.

Quand ils retournèrent vers la terrasse, vu qu'Albert et Dothy n'étaient pas revenus, Candy entraîna Terry côté nord pour qu'il voie aussi plus en détail l'arche de roses au dessus du grand portail.

\- C'est un jardinier français qui l'a créée un peu avant la naissance d'Albert mais le jardinier actuel a réussi à y inclure des douces Candy quand Anthony est revenu et qu'on s'est marié.

\- Ça doit beaucoup lui manquer à New York, les roses.

\- En fait, il prétend que ça ne l'intéresse plus mais je sais qu'il ne le dit que par dépit.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire aussi qu'Anthony était si enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir créer une rose à sa première petite fille et qu'il n'y avait que pour ça qu'il voudrait revenir à sa grande passion mais elle ne pouvait trahir son secret. Terry respecta son nouvel air triste en fixant les douces Candy avec tendresse mais le bruit d'un moteur surgit du silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fou ? sursauta Candy en voyant une voiture blanche très sportive, surgir et ne s'arrêter brutalement devant le portail que parce qu'il était fermé.

\- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant cette bouche et ces yeux sournois, alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière sans délicatesse et sauta à terre lourdement.

Terry eut une réaction instinctive en se mettant devant sa fiancée et fixant le visiteur d'un air froid et méfiant. Mais il fut décontenancé par l'attitude que prit Daniel Legrand après avoir poussé le portail et être entré en s'arrêtant face à lui.

\- Terry ! Mon grand ami ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! J'ai accouru dès que ma tante m'a prévenu que ma chère cousine Candy et son fiancé étaient à Lakewood aujourd'hui. Comment vas-tu Terry ?

\- Bien… Daniel, réussit-il à dire en se laissant secouer la main par cet homme si imprévisible et sans pouvoir réagir autrement.

Il vit Candy bouche bée mais guettant quel piège Daniel allait tendre. Elle comprit ensuite mais se dit que ça ne ferait de mal à personne toute cette hypocrisie cette fois.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre ! Alors comme ça tu vas épouser notre merveilleuse Candy, ça ne m'étonne pas, déjà au collège, enfin, tu sais ! Mais moi aussi j'ai une belle fiancée Terry, elle s'appelle Lola, elle est italienne et chanteuse. Elle est aussi ton admiratrice bien sûr et quand je lui ai dit que tu allais devenir mon cousin mais surtout que nous étions très amis à Londres, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle rencontre en privé un si bon ami de son fiancé, tu comprends n'est-ce pas Terry ?

\- C'est limpide maintenant Daniel.

\- Appelle moi Neil, c'est plus intime. Alors tu acceptes de consacrer quelques minutes à ma fiancée demain soir, tu le promets hein Terry ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de promettre pour des choses aussi…

Quelqu'un arrivait derrière eux, Candy et Terry se retournèrent et virent Dothy en belle robe blanche regarder avec méfiance ce visiteur.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez partis, je vois que nous avons un visiteur.

\- Oui Dothy, lui dit Candy tout sourire. Je te présente mon cousin Daniel qui est venu demander un service à Terry.

L'effet avait porté, Daniel ne put totalement dissimuler une grimace mais se rattrapa vite en baisant la main de Dothy.

\- Mes hommages madame, je suppose que vous êtes la fiancée d'oncle William ?

\- Seulement une amie monsieur, dit-elle en se demandant qui avait pu lui dire ça et cachant le dégoût que lui avait procuré ce baise main.

\- Ah ! fit alors Daniel en fixant à nouveau juste Terry sans plus s'occuper des femmes et employer un ton encore plus mielleux. Oui Terry, tu serais vraiment gentil si tu acceptais que ma Lola te rencontre dans ta loge, c'est pour elle que j'insiste bien sûr, moi je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que mon charme pour séduire une femme, comme toi. Tu te souviens au collège qui a eu le plus de succès au bal de mai ? Nous bien sûr !

\- Si tu le dis Daniel. Bon, j'accepte de rencontrer ta fiancée en privé après la pièce et je n'ai pas besoin de promettre pour faire ce que je dis, ok ?

\- Parfaitement Terry, c'était juste par façon de parler. Ah ! Terry ! Tu es un vrai ami ! J'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais une star, je l'ai d'ailleurs dit plus d'une fois à Candy, tu te souviens ?

\- Pas vraiment mais j'ai parfois des trous de mémoire. Mais je te trouve plutôt mieux qu'avant, comment te sens-tu Neil ?

\- Très bien cousine. Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant, je dois aller voir ma Lola.

\- Attends Daniel, tu devrais entrer pour voir William !

\- Un autre jour Candy, je ne vais pas gâcher plus votre journée.

\- C'est que je voulais te parler aussi à propos de…

\- Désolée Candy, je suis vraiment trop pressé, tu ne repars pas tout de suite, on se verra plus tard, mais tu es vraiment classe avec cette coupe de cheveux, je te le dis.

\- Et bien merci Neil, alors à plus tard et essaie d'être prudent sur la route.

\- Ok, salut à tous, à demain Terry !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, faisant crisser ses pneus et contrariant donc déjà les paroles de Candy qui haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère qu'il ne causera pas d'accident à des innocents, il est vraiment inconscient, immature et hypocrite ! La seule chose peut-être bonne c'est qu'il a l'air vraiment amoureux de sa Lola ! Mais est-elle une bonne influence ou pas ?

\- Si c'est elle et ses frères qui lui fournissent sa drogue, non, mais je verrai demain ! dit Terry.

-Tu penses qu'en plus de l'alcool, il se drogue ? fit Candy surprise.

\- Oui chérie. Je le dis parce que c'est certain, il est drogué, il y a trop de signes, dont ses yeux injectés de sang et son teint grisâtre.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, le fils de madame Salomon à Harlem avait ces mêmes symptômes quand il est venu demander qu'on le guérisse de sa dépendance. Il était cocaïnomane, il a failli mourir d'une overdose mais il n'était pas en plus alcoolique.

\- Le mélange peut rendre dangereux n'importe qui Candy, il vaudrait mieux le soigner, même de force pour éviter un drame.

\- Oui chéri, allons dire tout ça à Albert.

Celui-ci écouta toute cette histoire avec attention, puis avoua qu'Archibald lui avait bien dit aussi ce matin que Daniel était cocaïnomane et que c'étaient les frères de son italienne qui le fournissait pour le soumettre à leur loi. Il leur assura qu'il allait donc user de son pouvoir de tuteur dès que possible et l'obliger à se désintoxiquer. Mais il clôt le cas Daniel en disant à Terry qu'il avait appelé un ami restaurateur pour lui réserver tout son établissement demain soir pour inviter toute la troupe de comédiens à dîner. Terry eut beau dire que ça faisait du monde avec les figurants, les trois techniciens et l'assistante chargée des relations avec les théâtres, Albert affirma qu'il y aurait de la place pour tous et même des imprévus. Donc Terry accepta l'invitation d'Albert.

Candy et Terry repartirent avec une petite voiture à deux places et sans toit qu'Albert avait achetée juste après son amnésie, elle était donc ancienne mais roulait encore bien et ça évitait que Georges les ramène. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs le début de conversation pendant ce trajet du couple.

\- Ce Georges, n'est-il pas celui qui t'accompagnait sur le Mauritania il y a sept ans ?

\- Absolument chéri, quelle mémoire !

\- Forcément, vu que ça te concerne ma princesse. Mais je crois l'avoir vu une deuxième fois, il sortait de la cabane d'Albert au River Zoo de Londres un jour où j'y suis allé.

\- Ah Oui ! Si tu me l'avais dit à l'époque j'aurais peut-être pu penser qu'Albert et oncle William ne faisait qu'un. Quoi que non, j'ai déjà tellement eu du mal à croire à son histoire au début, j'ai imaginé mythomanie ou folie vu sa récente amnésie. Et puis, je m'étais tant imaginé oncle William en vieillard à la longue barbe blanche. Et j'ai refait la même erreur avec monsieur T, que des beaux jeunes hommes, pas de papy pour me prendre sur ses genoux et me conter une jolie histoire.

\- Je peux me déguiser en papy et faire ça tu sais ?

\- J'en suis sure mon cœur mais ce ne serait pas le même effet, comment oublier qui se cacherait sous la barbe, je ne suis pas une actrice moi ?

\- Crois-tu que je puisse rester juste acteur en toutes circonstances ma beauté ?

\- En presque toutes oui chéri mais… jamais avec moi.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry s'endormit après un moment passionnel, Candy se leva, prit un bain puis alla voir ce qu'elle pourrait cuisiner pour le souper. Peter osa lui demander de pouvoir avoir sa soirée et dîner à Chicago, elle accepta bien sûr tout de suite.

\- Certainement Peter, ici c'est ennuyeux pour vous, je comprends. Vu que monsieur et moi ne bougerons plus avant demain, vous pouvez emprunter la voiture de mon père, les clefs sont dessus.

\- Je peux y aller à pieds mademoiselle.

\- J'insiste Peter, ce n'est pas une rapide mais pour le retour dans la nuit, je préfère que vous l'ayez, d'accord ?

\- Merci mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- Je vous le souhaite aussi Peter.

Elle s'attela donc ensuite à préparer un repas pour deux avec les provisions que l'agence avait fourni ce matin. Puis, vu que Terry dormait toujours comme un bébé et qu'il dînait tard pendant les tournées, elle laissa ses plats sous couvercles et s'installa au salon pour étudier et remplir un dossier pour une jeune fille de Harlem. Près d'une heure après, elle soupirait en reposant son stylo et regardant la pendule qui indiquait 21H50 et se décida à aller le réveiller mais elle entendit justement la porte du dessus claquer puis le dévalement des escaliers. Il était tout ébouriffé, torse nu et pieds nus.

\- J'ai cru qu'on m'avait laissé seul dans cette maison isolée tant c'est silencieux et que je n'ai pas vu la voiture par la fenêtre !

\- Peter est parti en ville avec mais moi mon chéri, comment peux-tu m'imaginer ailleurs qu'avec toi ? dit-elle après avoir souri en venant l'enlacer et le bercer en caressant son dos d'une main et le coiffant des doigts de l'autre.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et dans ces cas là, l'esprit est embrouillé.

\- Ne crains rien mon amour, Candy ne te quittera jamais, je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus que la veille, je souffre trop loin de toi sans date prévue pour nous réunir. Il va encore falloir un autre mois sans pouvoir voir tes yeux, ton sourire, sentir ta peau et la toucher alors, pas question de te quitter plus qu'il ne le faut ici. Mais tu étais fatigué, je ne peux pas penser qu'à mon plaisir et oublier ta santé, tu dois dormir quand ton corps le réclame Terry.

\- Oui mon infirmière adorée. Mais maintenant je me sens prêt pour un autre marathon vers toi et donner un spectacle digne de ce nom demain soir pour un public spécial et cette belle Chicago. Mais je meurs aussi de faim.

\- Tout est prêt, je vais juste cuire les steaks et réchauffer les légumes. Va te rafraîchir pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

\- Entendu chérie, je vais me refaire une beauté alors.

Elle éclata de rire, il avait imité Dothy et une gestuelle précieuse et efféminée.

\- Difficile d'y croire mon athlète mais la voix est réussie.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour qu'il fume sa cigarette et elle lui montra fièrement le dossier qu'elle avait rempli tout à l'heure.

\- C'est l'inscription pour la prestigieuse académie de musique de New York de la petite Charlène. Regarde la lettre jointe de recommandation et sa signature.

\- Kubelic ? Jan Kubelic ? _**(1)**_

\- Lui même chéri. Tu te souviens que je devais le rencontrer pour faire auditionner la petite, c'est fait.

\- J'avoue n'avoir pas fait attention au nom, juste que tu voulais l'avis d'un violoniste professionnel pour Charlène, mais il est de notoriété que Kubelic est plus difficile à rencontrer que… moi.

\- Je confirme mais moi je sais apprivoiser les ours. J'ai bien sûr eu droit à un refus de son secrétaire mais j'ai rusé en emmenant Charlène avec moi pour qu'elle joue elle-même sous les fenêtres de Kubelic jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende et accepte de les ouvrir. Il nous a ensuite reçues toutes les deux, mon culot et le don de Charlène ont payé.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais la meilleure pour cette fondation, entêtement, ruse et générosité sont tes meilleures qualités pour faire de grandes choses là-bas.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde Terry, Kubelic a les idées larges, le maire lui, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le voir pour obtenir son autorisation de faire à Harlem une fondation publique. Les lettres restent sans réponse et lui est toujours en rendez-vous ou il manque soi disant un papier. Tant que nous n'aurons pas sa signature pour monter le dossier, on pourrait nous obliger à fermer à tout moment.

\- J'ai peur que le maire ne fasse exprès de faire traîner les choses, même de les empêcher d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis allé le voir il y a six mois environ et… je me suis un peu emporté après lui vu ses propos racistes et son incompétence. J'espérais qu'il avait oublié ou au moins qu'il pouvait faire fi de ses états d'âmes pour rester un maire équitable à tous mais j'en doute de plus en plus. J'ai compris ensuite qu'il valait mieux que ce soit James qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses avec les décidants de ce monde.

\- Je ne renoncerai pas pour autant Terry, je trouverai bien un moyen de l'obliger à faire son travail équitablement. Sinon, je peux demander l'aide d'un professionnel du droit.

\- Je connais aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait faire changer d'avis le maire, son point faible, Emma.

\- Emma ? C'est sa fille ?

\- Non, Emma est une femme, une prostituée, et le maire est un client assidu d'Emma.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? Attends ! Emma ! L'Emma dont tu as parlé dans ton journal ?

\- Oui, elle-même.

\- Oh !

Elle ne put retenir ce soupir et baisser les yeux. Mais elle les releva très vite et lui sourit.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi Emma peut nous aider Terry, désolée.

\- Eh bien, elle peut le sensibiliser à notre projet si je lui demande.

\- Si tu… Tu la vois toujours ?

\- Pas en client bien sûr mais je…

\- Terry ! C'est… du chantage ce que tu imagines, c'est… minable.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit ça Candy, juste qu'elle lui en parle, il suffira que tu…

\- Quoi ? Ah ! Non ! Tu voudrais que j'aille voir cette… Emma, moi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus, laisse-moi finir mes phrases s'il te plait, j'allais dire, que tu ais confiance en moi pour garder Emma en amie, comme toi tu as la mienne pour ton cousin.

\- Tu oses comparer Anthony et une putain ! Nous étions mariés Terry, je n'ai pas couché avec la moitié de tout Chicago pour essayer de… Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Terry, reviens, je ne voulais pas !

Elle s'effondra à genoux en sentant son cœur se tordre, une douleur en poignard, celle qu'il avait reçu en plein cœur d'elle. Il n'avait pas supporté, son regard était devenu néant et il était parti en courant. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps mou et lourd, c'était la première dispute, la première blessure et c'était elle qui leur avait infligé, par jalousie uniquement. Elle se croyait à sa hauteur, elle croyait le mériter alors qu'à la première allusion à ce passé, elle réagissait comme une mégère possessive et aigrie, alors que lui… Mais à quoi bon se lamenter ici, il fallait réagir, le retrouver vite pour qu'il cesse d'avoir mal et le supplier de lui pardonner.

Elle se releva, s'essuya les yeux et partit à sa recherche. Elle voulut crier son nom et sa supplique mais sa voix ne sortait plus tant la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffait. Après le portail, elle partit vers la droite, vers Chicago et ses lumières. Elle courut sans penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas pris cette route mais l'autre car elle menait vers Lakewood, elle courut tant qu'elle put, en croyant voir son ombre courir aussi mais elle vit en la rejoignant que ce n'était que des branches de peuplier que le vent faisait danser. Elle s'arrêta alors, essoufflée et pensa enfin qu'il avait pu aller simplement face au lac Michigan en prenant à travers champ, ce qui était plus probable pour un cœur triste et si romantique. Elle tourna alors les talons mais le bruit d'une voiture venant face à elle l'obligea à se mettre sur le bas côté de la route. Celle-ci surgit du virage très vite, beaucoup trop vite, les phares l'éblouirent, elle ferma les yeux en espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas fauchée mais ne pouvait aller plus au bord vu le fossé et le sauter serait aussi imprudent. Un coup de frein brutal et sifflant la fit frémir mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Mais en rouvrant les yeux et voyant sortir un homme titubant dans une voiture blanche elle se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de veine ce soir.

\- Candy ? Mais oui c'est bien toi, j'ai cru une hallucination mais c'est bien ma petite cousine seule sur cette route. Tu es bien seule non ?

Il scruta les alentours, la regarda en détails et un sourire apparut sur sa face.

\- J'ai compris, tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou après avoir enfin découvert qui était ton fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout Neil, je me promenais seulement et tu as failli me renverser, tu es ivre, ça se sent et ça se voit.

\- Oh ! J'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de champagne pour fêter avec ma Lola nos premiers six mois ensemble mais rien de méchant. Alors comme ça tu te promènes en pleine nuit sur la route avec des yeux tout rouges. Dis plutôt que ton acteur t'a fait pleurer, c'est un salopard, tu le sais maintenant alors oublie-le enfin et venge-toi de lui et d'Anthony qui t'a rendue aussi malheureuse.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Neil, ni Anthony, ni Terry ne m'ont jamais fait aucun mal, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Remonte dans ta voiture maintenant et va retrouver ta Lola au lieu d'insulter devant moi quelqu'un que tu as supplié et encensé tout à l'heure, espèce d'hypocrite.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me traiter ainsi Candy, tu es seule, je ne vois pas ton bellâtre accourir à ton secours alors ne me provoque pas, j'ai toujours très envie de t'avoir, je n'ai jamais renoncé à m'offrir un joli bonbon comme toi, en plus tu es encore plus belle et sexy aujourd'hui, presque aussi bandante que ma Lola.

\- Ne me touche pas ! grogna-t-elle en reculant et fuyant son haleine fétide et sa main qui s'était posée une seconde sur sa gorge. Tu es vulgaire, saoul et drogué espèce de lâche, tu me dégoûtes toujours autant même davantage, je ne te conseille pas de me toucher où je t'arrache les yeux, n'oublie pas non plus que je sais me défendre seule !

\- Je n'ai rien oublié Candy, ni tes humiliations, ni comme j'ai été malheureux à cause de ton dédain, ni que jamais personne avant toi ne m'a fait devenir si désireux d'être un type bien. Tu es la seule que j'ai eu envie d'épouser et même ça tu l'as refusé, toi la servante, l'esclave de ma sœur, la fille d'écurie. Mais tu ne peux plus maintenant me faire croire que tu es une sainte colombe, te voilà divorcée et avec le pire coureur de jupons de New York qui n'aime que les putains. Tu es donc une putain, une belle putain de luxe, mais bien une garce de putain, ma sœur l'a toujours su, tu n'es faite que pour écarter les cuisses, alors je vais finir ce que ton raté d'acteur a interrompu au collège mais qu'aujourd'hui il ne pourra vu qu'il est parti se saouler à Chicago et que tu essayais de lui courir après. Il ne vaut pas mieux que moi Candy, tu le sais maintenant alors je vais te donner de quoi te venger, viens !

Il attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui, elle se débattit comme une folle mais il était plus fort qu'avant, la drogue pouvait décupler force et rage, de plus il ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle ni des conséquences cette fois.

\- Arrête Neil ! dit-elle alors sans hurler et montrer de dégoût. Si tu fais ça, tu risques la prison, je ne suis pas consentante, de plus ta Lola serait très malheureuse si tu lui es infidèle.

\- Lola est une pute, comme toi Candy et les putes ne peuvent se plaindre, elles sont faites pour ça ! dit-il en ricanant méchamment.

\- Neil, je t'en prie, reprends-toi, tu as vraiment trop bu, tu n'es pas conscient de ce que tu fais, tu dois être très malheureux pour te détruire, on va parler tous les deux, je vais t'aider à guérir mais… Non ! Lâche moi immonde pourceau, je te hais, tu m'entends, je te hais !

Elle n'avait pu continuer la raison, il avait réussi à soulever sa jupe et frôlé sa cuisse alors le dégoût avait repris le dessus. Elle trouva enfin assez de force pour le repousser et reculer mais se prit une violente gifle dans le visage et tomba à la renverse. Elle sentit alors une douleur à la tête et réussit à penser fort avant de perdre conscience :

 _« Terry, mon amour, viens à mon secours ! »_

 _ **(1 ) Jan Kubelic est un violoniste tchèque naturalisé hongrois 1880-1940 ayant fait plusieurs tournées aux Etats-Unis)**_

 _Fin du chapitre 13_


	14. Chapter Bonus

**Bonjour à tous, à mi-chemin de ce voyage en ma fiction, voici un petit apparté avec un bonus pour raconter la rencontre de Terry et du peintre Gino Bartholdi et l'origine des tableaux. Souvenez-vous, les deux tableaux réalisés par le peintre semblent se prolonger si on les met côte à côte, Terry et Candy semblent se regarder, le peintre des âmes a réussi à les réunir en peinture et vous comprendrez pourquoi le peintre est si important dans la vie de Terry.**

 **« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Le journal de Terry**

 **Janvier 1918, ma rencontre avec Gino**

C'était la veille de mon anniversaire, mes 21 ans, le jour de mon émancipation légale bien que je m'étais émancipé sans permission depuis longtemps. Personne n'avait protesté d'ailleurs, mon père sans doute trop content d'être débarrassé de moi et ma mère… je ne savais même plus si elle existait… De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux mais d' _ **Elle**_ encore et encore. Et ce soir de veille d'anniversaire, dans mon bar favori et face à mon amie la bouteille et son sang acheminant aux voyages oniriques et amnésiques, je ne pensais toujours qu'à _**Elle**_. J'avais besoin de parler d' _ **Elle**_ à quelqu'un mais personne n'aurait compris. On m'aurait dit que j'avais tout pour être heureux: la jeunesse et la gloire ; j'étais plutôt sans âge et sans espoirs et qu'importait qu'on crie mon nom dans la foule, je ne jouais pas pour cela ; je cherchais à vivre seulement une autre vie que la mienne si vide et froide, condamnée au devoir.

Dans ce bar, un verre après l'autre, je buvais ma douleur ressassant mon malheur au fond du trou, je ne sentais plus rien, je n'entendais que le liquide ambré coulant dans ma gorge sèche en souhaitant qu'il empoisonne mon sang de bâtard m'ayant légué les gênes du devoir en héritage. Un devoir bien différent de ma lignée pourtant, sans besoin de paraître et sembler, mais seulement de payer le prix de ma vie. Une vie qui m'encombrait désormais, que j'aurais bien laissé au néant plutôt que ce sacrifice me laissant plus mort encore que si j'étais six pieds sous terre.

Pourtant j'avais encore envie de parler d' _ **Elle**_ : mon seul motif de joie, l'unique preuve que mon cœur battait toujours en murmurant son doux prénom. Je me suis mis alors à réciter des tirades de Roméo et Juliette, comme souvent lors de mes nuits d'ivresse mais cette fois en espérant qu'une oreille plus fine entende la vraie tragédie.

Ce devait être mon jour de chance dans mon karma maudit, en cette veille de majorité, un jour de répit ou un jour où mon démon gardien était parti faire un tour en se disant que saoul comme j'étais parti, je ne risquais pas de m'adresser à son double angélique pour décider de flirter avec la voie de la rédemption et gagner le purgatoire. Mon enfer, je me l'étais crée seul, le paradis étant inaccessible, autant rester là où on ne peut plus espérer que d'être en équilibre sur la ligne fragile des deux mondes artificiels de nos cerveaux primaires. C'était un jour où Shakespeare rencontrait Botticelli, un jour béni pour faire de Roméo un portrait sans masque, un nu artistique sans artifice.

Il vint m'écouter en crayonnant sur son carnet ; ses cheveux noirs frisés, sa moustache épaisse sur sa lèvre épaisse et ses petits yeux cachés derrière deux fentes fines sous ses gros sourcils ; il n'était pas beau mon peintre étrange mais pourtant il dégageait un charme fou, il sentait la peinture et le soleil d'Italie. Bon je l'avais entendu demander un martini au serveur et son accent zézayant fleurait bon la langue de Dante, je n'étais pas devin mais il n'avait pas le type méditerranéen seulement, il avait l'Italie dans le cœur.

Quand il posa son carnet et but son verre, je récitais de mémoire dans cette belle langue chantante :

« _ **Quand j'étais au milieu du cours de notre vie,**_

 _ **je me vis entouré d'une sombre forêt,**_

 _ **après avoir perdu le chemin le plus droit.**_

 _ **Ah ! qu'elle est difficile à peindre avec des mots,**_

 _ **cette forêt sauvage, impénétrable et drue**_

 _ **dont le seul souvenir renouvelle ma peur !… »**_

Je m'arrêtais là, ne me souvenant pas de la suite mais je vis à travers les deux fentes noires de mon auditeur que cette courte tirade l'avait flatté. Cependant il ne pipa mot et reprit son crayonnage. Je quittais Dante et son préambule vers l'enfer, n'ayant pas plus le souvenir de son purgatoire et encore moins son paradis même si j'avais lu l'œuvre en entier il y a fort longtemps, poussé par mon père pour apprendre après la langue de Molière: celle que devait parler Roméo en sa Vérone natale au lieu de l'anglais de son auteur.

Après une gorgée de mon pousse aux cimes poétiques, je récitais du Rimbaud dans sa langue native :

 _ **« Oisive jeunesse**_

 _ **À tout asservie,**_

 _ **Par délicatesse**_

 _ **J'ai perdu ma vie.**_

 _ **Ah! que le temps vienne**_

 _ **Où les cœurs s'éprennent.**_

 _ **Je me suis dit : laisse,**_

 _ **Et qu'on ne te voie :**_

 _ **Et sans la promesse**_

 _ **De plus hautes joies.**_

 _ **Que rien ne t'arrête**_

 _ **Auguste retraite. »…**_

La chanson de la plus haute tour ne sembla pas comprise à mon auditoire, mon italien dessinait encore, levant les yeux parfois, lèvres closes toujours. La curiosité me prit, que dessinait-il donc ? Je me levais le verre à la main et allais scruter par dessus son épaule. Je découvris mon portrait en noir et blanc d'une ressemblance troublante, il m'avait croqué de profil le regard levé vers une lune ronde et claire, le verre à la main semblant lui porter un toast et ça me fit penser à Cyrano de Bergerac même s'il manquait son large chapeau à plume et son nez dantesque. J'aimais ce héros tragique, ce poète né et il me plairait plus tard de pouvoir le jouer sur scène mais j'étais encore trop jeune et trop débutant. Hamlet m'avait paraît-il consacré en acteur confirmé par mes pairs et les critiques mais c'était un rôle trop facile à pénétrer pour moi alors qu'incarner un poète d'un tel panache que Cyrano était un vrai défi. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire une réplique de ce héros à offrir à mon public mais ma mémoire n'avait rien conservé d'assez long de cette lecture à Londres et de toute façon, le français ne semblait pas être compris par mon peintre. Je lui dis donc seulement en me penchant vers son oreille :

« Vous sauriez dessiner celle qui lui a ravi son cœur, sa Roxane ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais je le vis tourner la page de son carnet et se mettre à dessiner un visage. Je le laissais faire, je retournais m'asseoir en face de lui, m'emplis un nouveau verre et allumais une cigarette. Puis je récitais un poème d'Oscar Wilde :

 _ **« La bella donna della mia mente »**_

 _ **« Mes membres sont rongés par une flamme.**_

 _ **Mes pieds sont las de voyager, et à force d'invoquer le nom de ma Dame,**_

 _ **mes lèvres ont maintenant désappris à chanter.**_

 _ **Ô linotte, dans le buisson de roses sauvages, déploie ta mélodie sur mon amour.**_

 _ **Ô alouette, chante plus haut, en l'honneur de l'amour : une dame passe tout près.**_

 _ **Elle est trop belle pour qu'un homme quel qu'il soit,**_

 _ **puisse voir ou posséder celle qui charmait son cœur ;**_

 _ **plus belle qu'une Reine, qu'une courtisane,**_

 _ **ou que l'eau où la nuit se reflète la lune.**_

 _ **Sa chevelure est retenue par des feuilles de myrte (feuilles vertes sur sa chevelure dorée).**_

 _ **Les herbes vertes parmi les gerbes jaunes de la moisson d'automne ne sont pas plus belles.**_

 _ **Ses lèvres, petites, plus faites pour le baiser que pour exhaler la plainte amère de la douleur,**_

 _ **tremblotent comme fait l'eau du ruisseau, ou comme les roses après la pluie du soir.**_

 _ **Son cou a la blancheur du mélilot, qui rougit de plaisir au soleil ;**_

 _ **la palpitation de la gorge de la linotte n'est pas plus charmante à contempler.**_

 _ **Ainsi qu'une grenade coupée en deux, avec ses grains blancs, telle est sa bouche écarlate ;**_

 _ **ses joues sont comme la nuance fondue qu'offre la pêche qui rougit du côté du sud.**_

 _ **Ô mains entrelacées !**_

 _ **Ô corps délicat et blanc, fait pour l'amour et la souffrance !**_

 _ **Ô Demeure d'amour !**_

 _ **Opale fleur désolée et battue par la pluie ! »**_

J'avais fermé les yeux et quand je les rouvris, je vis mon italien m'observant, les bras croisés. Puis je découvris le dessin à côté de mon verre, il montrait une fille aux cheveux longs, aux yeux doux ; elle ne ressemblait pas à _**Elle**_ mais un peu à Susanna. Je pris mon verre, l'avalais d'une traite puis soupirais.

« Non, la bella donna della mia mente, la belle qui m'a pris mon âme n'est pas _**Elle**_ ; celle-là c'est celle que le destin m'a enchaîné ! »

L'italien plissa ses petits yeux, reprit son carnet, tourna une page et me dit, le crayon de nouveau prêt à l'ouvrage :

« Décrivez-la votre Roxane, pas physiquement, décrivez-moi son âme ! »

Je n'attendais que cela : parler d' _ **Elle**_ , de sa pureté, sa grâce, son charme, ses rires et ses larmes. Je refermais donc les yeux, m'emplis de fumée puis laissais parler mon cœur et mon âme à cet inconnu voulant me créer en image mon plus beau rêve et regret.

Le temps passa, pour moi c'était comme une seconde mais quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, le dessin devant moi montrait une jeune fille assise au milieu d'un champ de coquelicots, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux grands et si profonds, son sourire éclatant ; même si elle n'avait pas son visage vraiment, je la reconnus dans son âme et je versais une larme d'émotion.

« Je pourrai la rendre plus _**Elle**_ avec quelques couleurs, pour que le physique vous soit offert au moins ainsi, mais peut-être qu' _ **Elle**_ reviendra un jour pour le remplacer !

\- Hélas, c'est impossible !

\- Seule la mort rend impossible, l'est-elle ?

\- Non, _**Elle**_ vit mais pour le cœur d'un autre, moi je dois me contenter de souvenirs, offrez-moi en un palpable monsieur, oui, s'il vous plaît !

\- D'accord jeune homme, je peux essayer au moins de te donner cela, tu es trop beau et talentueux pour si peu de joie au cœur !

\- Je me fiche d'être beau, mon talent est seulement de la douleur déversée et quand à la joie, _**Elle**_ seule a su m'en donner car _**Elle**_ seule a compris ma solitude !

\- Allons mon petit, cesse de te lamenter, la vie réserve souvent des surprises, profite plutôt de ta jeunesse et transforme ta douleur et cet amour si fort pour _**Elle**_ en art, crée lui un univers encore plus grand pour te procurer plus de joie ! »

Je méditais ces paroles, je ne voyais pas comment créer un univers pour _**Elle**_. Mais je lui décris physiquement celle que mon cœur pleurait sans cesse, en détails et en extase. Une seconde passa encore pour moi avant que mon prometteur de joie ne me mette son nouveau dessin sous le nez. Cette fois, je restais en hébétude, _**Elle**_ était face à moi, pas parfaitement ressemblante mais tellement proche de sa réalité.

« Oh merci maître ! Ma bonne étoile semble là ce soir ! Je vous offre un verre ? Que diriez-vous de champagne ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas maître mon petit, juste Gino ; les maîtres croient tout savoir, moi je ne sais savoir que croire ! Et pourquoi pas trinquer notre rencontre céleste au champagne oui, c'est plus romantique, poétique et moins violent que ton whisky anglais ; si au moins il était irlandais !

\- Vous aimez l'Irlande Gino ? Moi c'est Terry au fait ! Serveur ! Amenez-nous une bouteille de champagne, et du bon surtout !

\- J'aime surtout les irlandais Terry, enfin un irlandais, de la même façon que vous votre blonde aux taches de rousseur et yeux d'émeraudes ! Vous voyez ?

\- Oui, vous êtes pédé en fait ! »

Il éclata de rire, j'eus honte d'un coup de ce que j'avais dit sans idée d'insulte mais je ris aussi puis rajoutais :

« Tant que vous n'espérez rien de moi Gino, je n'ai rien contre !

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que si j'avais 20 ans de moins et pas mon irlandais dans le cœur, je ne tenterais pas le coup mon petit mais je crois que mon penchant est autre, tu pourrais être mon fils !

\- Je veux bien car mon père ne vaut pas un rond, je vous offre ce statut ! »

Le champagne arrivant interrompit nos échanges. Il était tiède, pas terrible du tout mais nous avons trinqué à notre rencontre en le dégustant comme si c'était du Dom Pérignon. Il me raconta sa rencontre avec Tristan à 33 ans, marié à l'époque depuis 5 ans à une Génoise comme lui et sans enfants. Le jeune irlandais de 22 ans était modèle pour les peintres, en extra pour payer ses études de paysagiste. Il posa pour l'école où Gino se perfectionnait de ce qu'il avait appris en autodidacte en Italie. Ce jeune éphèbe au physique androgyne l'envoûta vite, il lutta pourtant quelques semaines, se découvrant une nature contraire à toutes ses croyances jusqu'ici et l'enseignement très catholique de ses parents. Mais l'amour fut le plus fort, Gino se sépara de sa femme et s'installa avec Tristan en couple sans se cacher.

J'appris sommairement le long combat de ce couple atypique pour vivre leur amour sans se cacher, de pétitions d'expulsion en menaces de mort, d'insultes en bastonnades. Ils avaient tenu bon, les gens s'étaient lassés ou habitués. Je me mis à admirer ces hommes qui avaient choisi l'amour à tout le reste, j'aurais voulu être comme eux : libres et rebelles. Je décidais donc cette nuit de prendre cet exemple en modèle et de devenir libre et rebelle.

Quand je regardais l'heure à l'horloge du bar, je vis qu'il était minuit douze, on était le 28 janvier 1918, j'avais 21 ans, j'étais majeur. Je commandais une autre bouteille de champagne tiède et pas terrible et trinquais avec mon nouvel ami, mon cadeau d'anniversaire céleste et lui promis :

« Je vais créer un univers d' _ **Elle**_ autour de moi Gino, je vais transformer mes douleurs en joie, mes souvenirs en réalité et être heureux dans mon amour éternel ! C'en est fini de geindre et pleurnicher sur mes misères, je vais mériter _**Elle,**_ au moins dans mon cœur ! »

Nous avons trinqué encore pas mal, je cois que j'ai dit ensuite plein de conneries mais la suite je ne la connais que par mon ami qui a dû me porter à moitié jusqu'à chez lui. Le lendemain j'ai rencontré Tristan, il semblait inquiet mais il se montra gentil. Je lui ai dit que Gino m'avait parlé de lui presque toute la soirée et moi d' _ **Elle**_. Il a alors souri, soulagé apparemment puis m'a montré ses sculptures de buis dans le jardin. Je suis resté chez eux trois jours, j'ai vu tous les tableaux de nus de Gino, il m'a demandé si je voulais poser à l'occasion, j'ai répondu :

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ! »

J'ai enlevé tous mes vêtements dans son atelier sans crainte, je me suis assis sur le tapis et ai pris la pose qu'il m'a suggérée le regard plongé dans mes souvenirs d' _ **Elle**_. Je ne pense pas que je verrais ce tableau, je voulais juste le lui offrir comme lui m'avait offert le cadeau d'anniversaire de mes 21 ans.

 _Fin de la rencontre avec Gino, à bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure de nos héros..._


	15. Chapter 14

_**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**_

 _ **Chapitre 14 « La peine capitale »**_

 _ **D'elle,**_

 _ **« De ses boucles sauvages couleur blé mûr,**_

 _ **Enrubannées d'un papillon coloré,**_

 _ **De ses grands yeux vert prairie si purs,**_

 _ **Emplis d'innocence et de malice,**_

 _ **De son nez mutin ensoleillé de points dorés,**_

 _ **Et de son sourire candide, j'ai le souvenir factice.**_

 _ **Dire qu'elle berçait mon lobe d'un doux murmure bruissant,**_

 _ **Que devant elle j'ai versé tant de larmes et de colères ;**_

 _ **J'aurais vomi mille morts pour oublier qu'en un instant**_

 _ **J'ai plongé aux confins des lendemains amers.**_

 _ **J'ai ensuite navigué entre vents et fièvres,**_

 _ **Poursuivant mes rêves sans jamais les frôler ;**_

 _ **J'ai caressé des corps, embrassé tant de lèvres**_

 _ **Sans jamais y trouver de repos ni de joies ;**_

 _ **Seule son ombre hantait mon oreiller**_

 _ **Et son nom vibrait en moi, comme l'unique loi.**_

 _ **Et bien qu'elle n'ait vraiment vécu que dans mon souvenir**_

 _ **Car elle n'y avait trouvé qu'un illusoire secours**_

 _ **D'un instant, d'une seconde, rêvant d' un autre sourire,**_

 _ **J'ai gardé à jamais le miracle d'un seul amour.**_

 _ **Alors j'ai inventé mon rêve et l'ai sculpté de pierre ;**_

 _ **Et même si elle n'est qu'ombre, j'ai éclairé mes nuits**_

 _ **De tout ce qu'elle aimait et qui la rendait vraie ;**_

 _ **J'ai grimpé sur son sol, ailé son univers**_

 _ **Et cueilli ses étoiles filantes de minuit**_

 _ **Au plus haut de son ciel, soufflant notes en bouquets.**_

 _ **Elle est heureuse sans moi mais j'ai mon rêve pour vivre,**_

 _ **La savoir dans ses bras n'est plus une douleur**_

 _ **Depuis que j'ai appris à l'aimer en homme libre :**_

 _ **Son bonheur est pour moi tout aussi mon bonheur. »**_

 _ **Poème extrait du journal de Terry, septembre 1918**_

 _ **Diogène**_

Il était en effet parti à travers champs et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'en voyant au loin l'eau du lac Michigan, aussi sombre que son humeur. La voix de Candy à quinze ans lui disant :

 _« J'ai tant de souvenirs de ce lac, ce serait bien si un jour nous pouvions le regarder ensemble Terry ! » revint à sa mémoire._

Une larme coula sur sa joue, il le voyait seul à nouveau et craignait que ce beau rêve n'en avait encore été qu'un. La voix de Candy aujourd'hui résonna à nouveau dans sa tête, le reproche qu'il ait couché avec toutes ces femmes et prostituées. Non, il s'imaginait mal accepter qu'elle se soit donnée à autant d'hommes, un suffisait, même si lui n'était plus un souci. Encore une fois il l'avait blessée, le passé ne disparaîtra jamais et l'amour ne suffisait pas à tout accepter sans souffrir. Pourtant, en donnant tout, disant tout et faisant confiance en tout, on devrait pouvoir se débarrasser de tous ces inutiles sentiments. Il n'avait pu en parler, elle n'avait lu que ce journal intime, c'est lui qui était fautif en laissant les doutes arriver sans qu'elle soit préparée. De plus, il avait encore fui ses responsabilités au lieu de les affronter, de crainte de voir en elle une terrible déception. Il retourna alors en courant sur ses pas, la chercha dans toute la maison mais comprit, vu que la porte était grande ouverte qu'elle le cherchait aussi. Il allait hurler son nom quand un nouveau coup de poignard lui traversa le cœur. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une douleur faite de désespoir mais un signal aigu et effrayant et la certitude qu'elle était en danger. Il scruta les alentours, son instinct l'incita à courir vers la droite, vers Chicago et ses lumières. Il accéléra encore l'allure en sentant un autre coup sourd dans le cœur et maintenant la sensation de geler sur place, il courut plus vite qu'un lièvre de peur d'arriver trop tard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis s'injectèrent de sang quand il vit un corps immobile sur le bord de la route juste éclairé par les phares d'une voiture et un autre accroupi devant lui et le palpant.

\- Candy! hurla-t-il. Vous l'avez renversée ? Vous l'avez écrasée ? Répondez bon sang !

\- Je… oui, c'est un accident Terry, je n'ai pas voulu, je te jure !

\- Daniel !

A défaut d'avoir reconnu sa voiture et sa silhouette, il n'eut aucun doute sur cette voix plaintive et fausse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Daniel ? Je te conseille de ne pas mentir !

Il ne s'énerva pas mais son ton menaçant et sa poigne ferme sur sa gorge étaient sans appel et cette fois Daniel Legrand sentit venir la peur, cette peur que ce type qui n'avait peur de personne lui causait encore aujourd'hui, même avec ses « anti-peur ».

\- Elle… est tombée et s'est cognée la tête Terry, je me suis arrêté pour lui porter secours, je te jure, j'allais la porter dans ma voiture et l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est tout.

\- Elle respire, son cœur bat en effet et elle semble intacte mais … Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Sa tête saigne, elle est tombée sur une pierre mais… Pourquoi serait-elle tombée seule ? Parce que tu roulais trop vite et que tu as failli l'écraser n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu pues l'alcool en plus espèce de taré !

\- Oui je roulais trop vite Terry, c'est de ma faute, oui mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je comptais vraiment l'emmener à l'hôpital, sinon je serais déjà loin, c'est une preuve que j'assume mes actes, hein Terry ? Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour elle ?

\- Tu as raison pour une fois, il y a plus urgent que ton sort, tu vas nous emmener tous deux à l'hôpital Ste Johanna. Ne crains rien, si tu n'as rien fait sciemment pour lui nuire, je ne te toucherai pas mais dans le cas contraire, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

\- Merci Terry ! Je vais faire ce que tu as dit mais il faut que tu me lâches pour que j'aille t'ouvrir la portière, toi tu la transporteras et…

\- Terry !

Daniel sentit son sang se glacer en entendant Candy émerger. Bientôt Terry saura la vérité et il fera ce qu'il a dit, c'est sûr, son ton avait été si affirmatif. Alors, il profita du réveil de Candy et dès que Terry le lâcha pour se pencher seulement sur Candy, il détala jusqu'à sa voiture. Terry crut d'abord qu'il allait la reculer jusqu'à eux mais à peine démarré, il partit en trombe vers Chicago.

\- Sale trouillard de lâche ! hurla-t-il. Préviens au moins un médecin !

Il faillit lui courir après mais la main de Candy le retint.

\- C'est inutile Terry ! Oh ! Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Je ne te mérite pas mais je t'aime.

\- Candy ! C'est moi qui ne te mériterai jamais mais qui t'aime plus que tout. Mais il faut qu'on te soigne, on parlera plus tard, tu saignes, c'est terrible !

\- Non chéri, ça ne peut être grave puisque je te parle et que je ne sens ni nausée ni maux de tête. Puis après avoir tâté sa blessure et regardé ses doigts : Ça ne saigne plus et ce n'est que superficiel, je t'assure Terry.

\- Je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison, on verra mieux là-bas.

\- Oui Terry mais ne cours pas, je ne mourrai pas de cette blessure, je te le jure, comme je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui ai tous les torts.

Il ne répondit pas et la souleva puis la porta tel un colis fragile jusqu'à la maison. Il la posa ensuite sur le canapé et regarda mieux sa blessure derrière la tête.

\- C'est vrai que ça semble peu profond et que ça ne saigne plus mais n'y a-t-il pas des risques d'infection, de tétanos ou autres ?

\- Si Terry mais je peux me faire une piqûre anti-tétanos seule et toi me la désinfecter. Va chercher ma trousse là haut chéri, la précaution est aussi que je ne me lève pas avant une ou deux heures en cas de traumatisme crânien, et que tu m'empêches de m'endormir si tu le constates. D'accord ?

\- Oui mais ne me cache aucun symptôme s'il te plait, ne me cache rien !

\- Non Terry ! Je te le promets.

Elle ravala sa salive dès qu'il partit, en repensant à Daniel et la promesse que Terry lui avait faite alors qu'elle venait de revenir à elle.

 _« Mon Dieu ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! Cette fois je suis obligée de lui mentir ou…_

Il redescendit quatre à quatre les marches et lui tendit sa trousse Elle sortit la seringue et se fit l'injection sans broncher. Puis elle lui donna coton et antiseptique et enfin une bande pour empêcher tout nouveau saignement et cognement. Une fois terminé, elle lui sourit et l'attira pour un baiser profond. Mais son sourire pâlit ensuite car il la regarda attentivement et lui demanda doucement :

\- Candy, dis-moi maintenant ce qui s'est passé et quel rôle a eu ce lâche, dis-moi tout s'il te plait.

\- Je suis tombée Terry, j'ai glissé, c'est seulement de ma faute.

\- Mais tu as bien vu la voiture et Daniel avant de tomber n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai sans doute été éblouie et je suis tombée car je courais mais ça ne vaut pas que tu ailles le tuer !

\- Tu m'as entendu lui dire ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai repris conscience juste une seconde avant mais je n'ai pu parler qu'un peu après.

\- Entendu. Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu courais, tu as été éblouie par une voiture que tu avais dans le dos, tu as glissé et est tombée à la renverse sur une pierre à cause de l'éblouissement et tu t'es certainement giflée seule de ta bêtise juste avant de t'évanouir vu la marque encore sur ta joue. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas Candy ?

Elle le regarda avec terreur en mettant sa main sur sa joue, lui était calme mais cette fois son regard semblait empli de déception.

\- Tu m'as menti Candy, volontairement menti.

\- Oui Terry mais si je te dis la vérité tu vas aller tuer Neil !

\- Donc il t'a frappée et…

\- Non ! Je te jure qu'il ne m'a pas touchée, il était trop ivre et drogué, il n'a réussi qu'à me gifler et je suis tombée.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, il te tripotait, j'ai cru qu'il tâtait des éventuelles blessures mais… Quel porc ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé il….

Elle le vit alors devenir rouge et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Elle pleura en essayant de le calmer.

\- Je t'en prie Terry, quoi qu'il ait voulu, il n'a pas réussi grâce à toi alors oublions-le.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ! hurla-t-il en la repoussant. Tu veux que j'oublie que c'est la deuxième fois que ce dégueulasse tente de te violer ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Un lâche comme lui ?

\- Non Terry, je sais que tu es capable de le tuer pour moi, je le sais très bien et c'est pour ça que je te supplie de ne pas aller faire justice seul ! cria-t-elle aussi en pleurant et s'accrochant à son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Tu protèges un criminel Candy, si tu m'aimes, respecte mon besoin de justice, laisse-moi faire ce qu'un homme digne de ce nom fait pour protéger et venger sa famille !

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle encore plus fort. Non ! Si tu le tues, on te mettra en prison, je serai encore seule et malheureuse et on aura encore perdu notre bonheur à cause des autres ! Je ne veux pas de cet avenir, de te voir derrière des barreaux, ça ne fera de mal qu'à nous ! Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne plus, j'ai peur, j'ai mal, je préfère mourir !

La colère de Terry retomba alors d'un coup en la voyant désespérée, sanglotant et se tordant les mains, le corps tremblant.

\- Je ne le tuerai pas Candy, je te le promets ! Calme-toi s'il te plait, j'ai compris, tu as raison, le tuer ne ferait que nous séparer encore. Alors laisse-moi appeler la police pour qu'il soit puni légalement de son crime.

\- Pour une gifle ?

\- Une tentative de viol Candy ! Tu ne vas pas encore me mentir, je suis sûr qu'il a essayé, même après ton évanouissement.

\- Rien n'est prouvé Terry, ce sera juste ma parole contre la sienne vu qu'il niera forcément. Ca risque de ne pas mener loin, par contre le scandale rejaillira sur toi, Albert et la tante Elroy si âgée, elle en mourra peut-être !

\- Alors, on ne peut rien faire et laisser ce type continuer tranquillement à rouler comme un cinglé, frapper et violer les filles ! Mais se taire, n'est-ce pas alors aussi un crime s'il finit par violer ou tuer un jour un innocent, n'est-ce pas une complicité de meurtre ?

\- Albert a déjà décidé de le faire soigner, on lui dira demain de le faire sans attendre, on lui dira tout, je ne lui mentirai pas. Terry, je sais ce que vaut Neil mais la drogue et l'alcool l'ont rendu encore pire, un pire qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas commis sans ça.

\- Seul le manque de courage l'a empêché de faire pire et tu le sais très bien Candy. Au collège, il a déjà essayé, il a eu besoin de deux autres types pour trouver le courage et tout à l'heure ce sont drogue et alcool qui lui en ont donné.

\- Même si c'est la peur seule qui l'empêche de faire plus de mal, nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux, ni même des juges, nous ne pouvons que faire ce qui protègera la population, pas le punir ou nous venger, où nous ne vaudrons guère mieux que lui.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi cette fois Candy, à trop pardonner, on ne peut plus être protégé, certains actes sont impardonnables et doivent être sanctionnés. Evidemment, je sais que tu ne peux penser autrement où tu ne serais plus Candy.

\- Je lui laisse encore une chance oui mais aussi parce qu'il m'a dit des choses troublantes en m'accusant de l'avoir rendu malheureux parce que j'ai méprisé son intérêt pour moi. Je ne regrette rien mais… j'ai peut-être aussi une part de responsabilité dans sa déchéance.

\- Non Candy ! Je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est seulement nous même qui décidons de ce que nous faisons de notre vie et pas les autres.

\- Oui mais il n'a pas connu de bonnes influences et j'aurais pu essayer de l'être si je n'avais pas eu autant de ressentiment pour lui.

\- Bon, inutile qu'on poursuive, cependant moi je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer repartir d'ici en te sachant encore si près de lui.

\- Pour l'instant je ne risque plus rien vu que tu es là, ne me quitte pas et il ne m'arrivera rien. Ensuite, Albert te remplacera. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans mon attitude idiote et cruelle, tu vois, dès que je vire mauvaise je suis punie, je ne serai plus qu'une douce et tendre Candy avec toi.

\- Reste juste Candy mon amour, mais ne perds pas trop d'épines, ce monde est trop dangereux pour la pureté hélas ! J'ai eu si peur Candy, ce coup de poignard heureusement m'a envoyé là où tu étais, une sorte de sixième sens.

\- Tu as entendu mon appel mon cœur, le pouvoir de l'amour, nous sommes reliés par un fil, nous sommes bien plus fort ensemble, deux âmes sœurs que rien ne séparera jamais ! Jamais plus je ne veux ressentir cette douleur de t'avoir blessé, jamais plus je ne veux te rendre malheureux injustement.

\- J'ai cru que tout était clair mais je t'ai demandé de comprendre sans savoir tout, je suis aussi fautif.

\- J'ai refusé de l'entendre et j'ai lu sans avoir compris qu'Emma n'était pas comme les autres femmes.

\- Non mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée d'amour, c'est l'amie que j'appréciais en dehors de sa facilité à se faire passer pour une autre dans son métier. Je lui ai dit que je ne la reverrai plus ainsi le lendemain de ton anniversaire, je l'ai juste appelée avant la première pour l'inviter mais elle a préféré comme à chaque fois ne voir la pièce qu'à la troisième représentation pour ne causer aucun problème comme elle dit.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Terry, tu peux voir qui tu veux, où et quand tu veux sans craindre les mauvaises langues, je n'écouterai jamais que mon cœur pour savoir notre vérité. La jalousie naît souvent de malentendus, il n'y en a plus désormais avec Emma. Tu lui demanderas quand tu le pourras si elle peut faire changer d'avis le maire, lui expliquer notre cause et que je serais heureuse de connaître une grande amie de mon futur époux. Tu peux même l'inviter à notre mariage si tu veux, comme Susanna.

\- Emma n'acceptera jamais Candy, pas par jalousie pour toi bien sûr, juste par éthique et crainte de causer du scandale. Mais j'apprécie ta proposition et essaierai de convaincre Susanna.

\- Et pour la pièce à New York ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore de réponse du directeur de théâtre mais tous les acteurs accepteraient de rejouer le lendemain de notre retour, même les figurants.

\- Parce qu'ils aiment jouer avec toi mon étoile. J'espère que ce sera possible, Susanna regrette tellement de l'avoir ratée. Terry, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de risque pour ma tête, ça fait une heure et je me sens bien. Nous pourrions monter nous coucher, il est tard ?

\- D'accord mais je t'emporte encore, tu sais que j'adore te montrer ma force !

\- Oui mon amour, tu es fort, tu n'as peur de personne, je me sens si en sécurité dans tes bras, mais ta force est autant dans ton intelligence et ton cœur. Tu es le compagnon idéal, l'homme parfait, comme en rêvent Dothy et tant de femmes.

\- J'ai une autre peur que les piqûres, bien plus angoissante, qu'on blesse et m'enlève ma famille, oui, c'est ma plus grande frayeur en ce monde.

\- Moi aussi mon amour, pardonner est plus facile si ça ne concerne que moi mais bien moins pour qui nuit à ma famille, j'essaierai de toujours penser désormais en nous et plus en je.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, nous prouverons au monde que le grand amour peut durer et ne pas devenir routine sans avoir besoin de mort pour en faire une légende.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il caressa encore tendrement sa joue, elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa les siennes sur ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, remonta le drap sur ses épaules nacrées puis sortit du lit sans bruit. Il griffonna quelques mots sur un papier, le posa en évidence sur l'autre oreiller, ramassa ses vêtements jetés sur un fauteuil, éteignit la lampe de chevet et quitta la chambre dans le plus parfait silence. Rhabillé sur le palier, il alla frapper en dessous à la chambre de Peter rentré il y a peu. Il ne dormait pas encore car il ouvrit très vite, vêtu de son pyjama.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Peter, je dois m'absenter pour quelques heures. Je vous confie mademoiselle André, sous aucun prétexte, elle ne doit quitter cette maison ou y rester seule pendant mon absence. En cas de visite ou de problème, appelez immédiatement chez William André, voici son numéro.

\- Soyez tranquille monsieur, je suivrai vos directives à la lettre.

\- Merci Peter, je pars rassuré.

Celui-ci le regarda partir et pria dans sa tête pour que tout finisse bien pour ce qu'il ne savait pas. Mais pour lui, seul importait sa mission et avoir la confiance de son employeur si généreux.

Terrence poussa la voiture jusqu'à la route après avoir desserré le frein à main. Il était près de quatre heures, la nuit était tiède et les étoiles créaient un semblant de clarté. Il démarra, prit à gauche et dix minutes après il arrivait devant la belle propriété de Lakewood et son majestueux portail. Bien sûr, il était fermé à clef à cette heure, il ne voulut pas tirer la cloche et escalada le mur assez facilement. Puis il sauta à l'intérieur et courut sur l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée mais cette fois il ne put faire autrement que sonner, et plus d'une fois, mais Georges finit par demander derrière la porte :

\- Qui est là ? Comment êtes-vous rentrés ?

\- Georges, c'est Terrence Grandchester, je dois parler à Albert en urgence.

\- Monsieur Grandchester ? répéta-t-il en ouvrant et constatant que c'était vrai. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mademoiselle Candy ?

\- Oui Georges, mais elle va bien, rassurez-vous. Pouvez-vous réveiller Albert s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, entrez, je vais le chercher.

Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et une courte minute après, Albert le précéda en le descendant encore plus vite, torse nu, en pantalon de pyjama et pieds nus.

\- Terry, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? C'est Candy ?

\- Oui mais elle va bien, elle dort. C'est…

Après Georges, c'est Dothy qui dévala l'escalier, en robe de chambre.

\- Il est arrivé un malheur à Candy, mon Dieu !

Il dut à nouveau la rassurer mais raconta ensuite l'agression et l'évidence de tentative de viol de la part de Daniel, sa fuite mais pas la dispute qui fit aller Candy sur la route, le justifiant seulement pour se promener et digérer.

\- Bonté divine ! Et dire que j'aurais pu l'empêcher si j'avais agi en responsable en le faisant interner dès mon arrivée. Archibald m'avait pourtant bien informé de l'état mental de ce dépravé ! Oser faire ça à ma fille ! Bon sang, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains quand j'aurai mis la main dessus !

\- Calme-toi William ! dit Dothy après cet accès sonore de rage, en serrant son bras comme Candy l'avait fait à Terry. Tout de suite des idées de vendetta, il vaudrait mieux prévenir la police.

\- Candy ne veut pas de scandale et pense que sans preuves ça ne mènera pas loin. Et pour le tuer… ce serait déjà fait si je ne lui avais pas promis que sa famille ne paierait pas pour un malade de drogué qu'elle veut encore croire… réparable.

\- Elle a bien fait, dit Dothy soulagée. Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Tu avais forcément une idée en tête en venant ici Terrence ?

\- Oui Dothy, retrouver très vite Daniel moi-même et le conduire jusqu'à un centre de désintoxication où on le surveillera. Je ne peux pas repartir d'ici en le sachant libre Albert, ni même jouer demain soir, je ne le tuerai pas mais ma justice doit être réalisée pour pouvoir poursuivre mon chemin.

\- Je comprends Terry, c'est pareil pour moi, je meurs d'envie de débarrasser la Terre de ce dépravé mais ce ne serait que pire ensuite, le retrouver tout de suite est le plus intelligent. Il a fui, il a très peur de toi, il doit donc se terrer quelque part jusqu'à ton départ. Tu l'as vu partir vers Chicago, il n'a donc pas dû retourner chez ma tante mais certainement chez l'italienne, et j'ignore où elle vit. Mais Archibald le sait, allons vite le voir !

\- Tu pourrais lui téléphoner ! fit Dothy, ça irait plus vite.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas réveiller Annie, et puis il m'en voudra encore plus si on le laisse à l'écart de ce qui concerne Candy. J'ai la clef de son portail et sa maison n'est qu'à dix minutes et sur la route de Chicago de toute façon.

Il regarda Terry qui hocha la tête.

\- Alors, allons-y sans traîner !

\- Va quand même t'habiller un peu plus, dit Dothy tendrement.

\- Heu… oui, je reviens très vite.

Il remonta deux à deux l'escalier, Georges s'esquiva aussi et Dothy serra la main de Terrence.

\- Je peux aller auprès d'elle si tu veux.

\- Elle dort, c'est mieux qu'elle ne sache pas trop tôt que je suis parti, j'ai dû lui mentir.

\- Tu ne peux la surveiller toujours Terrence, ne te reproche rien.

\- Les si n'ont jamais servi à rien Dothy, je préfère agir par anticipation quand c'est possible. Si elle t'appelle, dis-lui que je n'agis que pour notre bonheur, pas notre malheur. Cette idée m'empêchera de perdre mon sang froid car loin d'elle ma vie a toujours été trop sombre.

\- Tu as ce même air lugubre qu'avant mon rendez-vous mystérieux, c'est vrai, mais ton sourire reviendra dans quelques heures, tu n'es pas fait pour toute une vie de drames mon ami, tu es trop fort pour eux.

Albert revint habillé, il tendit un papier à Dothy.

\- Est-ce que tu peux essayer d'appeler Anthony à New York, lui expliquer et lui demander ce qu'on peut espérer de la justice si on porte plainte pour tentative de viol, enfin son avis d'avocat ?

\- Anthony ? Mais Georges est aussi avocat !

\- Oui mais en retraite, Anthony en sait plus.

\- Ah ! D'accord, je vais tenter de l'appeler alors.

Terry se demanda pourquoi cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, puis se dit que c'était parce qu'Anthony allait encore en souffrir et en être fâché.

Sur la route, Albert lui demanda aussi son avis sur Anthony.

\- J'aurais dû te demander avant si ce n'était pas un problème que je veuille prévenir Anthony de ce drame ?

\- Certainement pas Albert, je trouve ça normal et son avis m'intéresse aussi.

\- Il va être furieux après Neil, c'est sûr mais surtout très peiné pour Candy.

Il avait confirmé ce que Terry avait pensé.

\- Tout à l'heure, Candy a dit que c'est Anthony qui avait rendu Daniel à l'impuissance et pas elle, sais-tu ce que ça signifie ?

\- Oui, Anthony a dû … secouer Daniel un peu fort un jour, Daniel cranait à cause du handicap d'Anthony mais il a appris que son poing n'était pas diminué quand on osait importuner Candy, enfin tu imagines forcément qu'il réagit comme toi pour elle, même s'il la voit autrement.

\- Je trouve ton neveu très respectable Albert, il te ressemble, et je le dis sans que compte votre lien de parenté.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- Il a été mon avocat pour mon divorce, pur hasard pourtant.

\- Le monde est donc petit pour qui se ressemble. Oui, Anthony est un bon garçon, déjà gamin il était féru de justice, surtout en voyant ce que ces maudits Legrand faisaient subir à Candy. C'est d'ailleurs lui le premier qui a voulu que je l'adopte, il m'a écrit une lettre avec Archibald et Alistair en me suppliant de sauver sa jolie amie Candy, dire que c'était mon idée qu'elle tienne compagnie à Elisa, ce que j'étais idiot à cette époque.

\- Les si ne servent à rien Albert, ta famille est formidable. Alistair était un garçon intelligent, doué et gentil. Archibald aura toujours mon respect, il est droit, franc et nos différents n'ont jamais compté pour me faire aussi une idée exacte. Anthony a été mon rival en l'ignorant, je le connais sans le connaître vraiment encore mais en apprenant maintenant un nouveau point essentiel de ce qu'il est pour Candy, j'aspire encore davantage à devenir son ami si c'est possible. Mais de Daniel, pas question pour moi d'avoir pitié, seul ce qui est le mieux pour Candy m'empêchera de le secouer trop fort s'il rajoute encore à son infamie.

\- Je n'en doute pas fils mais c'est elle qui a raison, je ferai pareil. Regarde, voilà la maison d'Archibald, pas mal hein ?

Il descendit sans attendre de réponse et ouvrit le portail vert. On voyait une belle maison plus loin, style classique et solide mais Terrence n'en distingua guère plus et préféra profiter de cette pause pour fumer à l'extérieur. Il avait réussi à diminuer de moitié sa consommation depuis un mois mais celle-ci lui parut souveraine pour se préparer à ramener Neil sans succomber à son envie de meurtre. Il sourit pourtant en imaginant l'avocat en apparence si doux secouer son ignoble cousin, en fait il n'était pas étonné désormais que tous deux voient les choses de la même façon dans bien des domaines et surtout pour le bonheur de Candy. Il se dit en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu supposer de cet Anthony si présent dans sa vie depuis sept ans, que tout sauf avoir de plus en plus envie de le connaître vraiment et être son ami, avaient été imaginés. Mais c'était vrai, Anthony Brown, à travers Candy et Albert, le fascinait de plus en plus. Il se demanda si il avait ouvert l'enveloppe des invitations, sa réaction première et si il avait vu sa pièce. Il se souvint avoir essayé sans succès de le reconnaître parmi les spectateurs des six premiers rangs le soir de la deuxième représentation, caché derrière le rideau avant l'entrée en scène. Non, il n'était pas venu mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait jeté les billets vu que toutes les places étaient occupées et qu'il avait ensuite fait des allusions à Candy sur un ami lui ayant dit son adage à suivre. Il n'avait pas pu venir mais pas par fierté ou mépris, il savait bien que Candy finirait par lui répéter ses paroles, donc c'était voulu et un signe qu'il ressentait la même sympathie naturelle et ouvrait aussi une porte pour l'avenir.

Il regarda sa montre, quatre heures quarante-cinq, Albert était parti depuis dix bonnes minutes, il chassa son impatience en rêvassant à sa dulcinée. Enfin à cinq heures, deux ombres apparurent derrière le portail, il reconnut le jeune dandy en ce solide homme aux cheveux châtains plus courts qu'à l'époque et sa nouvelle fine moustache, mais ses yeux noisette semblaient bien en colère. Pourtant Terry lui tendit la main et lui sourit avec respect.

\- Bonjour Archibald, je suis ravi de te revoir, même si c'est pour un désagréable projet.

Celui-ci fixa l'acteur droit dans les yeux, hocha vaguement la tête mais ignora sa main.

Albert soupira discrètement mais sourit à Terry.

\- J'ai l'adresse de l'italienne, en plein centre de Chicago, dans un quartier où la pègre règne.

\- Le crime organisé Albert, ce qui est pire. Il y a eu une fusillade la semaine dernière dans cette même rue où cette garce vit, la police hésite maintenant à y passer de nuit.

\- Moi, j'irai et sortirai Daniel de son repaire, je te le promets Archibald.

\- Garde tes promesses Grandchester, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu en tenir une depuis que je te connais.

\- Archibald ! Tu es injuste ! protesta Albert.

\- En quoi ? Il avait promis à mon frère qu'il ne voulait que le bien de Candy, vois le résultat !

\- C'est Neil qui lui a fait du mal, pas Terry !

\- Il n'est même pas fichu de la protéger quand elle est avec lui, avec Anthony il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé, il savait régler les problèmes avant qu'ils n'arrivent, lui.

\- Ne mêle pas Anthony à ça Archie, c'est trop facile.

\- Laisse-le soulager sa colère Albert, fit Terry très calmement. Il a de bonnes raisons de l'être et il n'a pas entièrement tort, j'ai manqué hélas à de nombreuses promesses et ai un passé peu glorieux.

\- Oui je suis en colère contre toi Grandchester, mais je ne te mets pas tout sur le dos, j'ai dit à Albert combien il a été inconscient de ne pas avoir pris mes lettres avec l'urgence qu'il aurait fallu et crois-moi que dès que j'aurai mis la main sur Daniel je le tuerai de mes propres mains pour ce qu'il a osé faire à Candy.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu le ferais Archibald, que ta colère est juste et qu'Albert et moi avons notre part de responsabilité dans ce drame, mais tuer Daniel n'aidera pas Candy, elle te veut libre et auprès d'Annie et tes enfants.

\- Je le sais bien, je la connais tout de même bien même si je ne suis que son cousin.

\- Personne ne peut contester combien tu l'aimes et veux le mieux pour elle Archibald, surtout pas moi.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça Terry, j'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais qu'en ami et cousin, bien avant le retour d'Anthony et je suis passé à autre chose. Je ne t'en veux plus non plus pour ton attitude de rustre au collège, des enfantillages tout ça. Je ne t'en veux que pour avoir fait de la peine à Candy en ne sachant pas choisir la bonne voie, l'avoir abandonnée à New York et laissée repartir malade dans ce train où je l'ai ramassée presque morte et rien ne disait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir voire se suicider pour toi. Et maintenant, tu lui as promis de l'épouser et la rendre heureuse, où est la preuve que tu sauras cette fois respecter tes paroles vu ton don pour les catastrophes ?

\- Archie ! protesta Albert. Tu noircis la réalité, Candy est tombée malade au retour et elle s'est évanouie et pas suicidée, elle m'a dit le fond de son cœur, jamais elle n'a pensé à sauter, juste à se demander pourquoi elle continuerait sa route, tu connais sa nature, crois-moi Terry.

\- Candy m'a tout dit de ce passé, rien ni personne ne peut maintenant m'écarter de mon but, en faire mon épouse toute ma vie, créer une famille avec elle et faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Archibald, bien que j'estime ne pas avoir de preuve à te donner pour Candy, je te respecte et apprécie ta droiture, ta franchise et ton intelligence à gérer le bien de ta famille, donc je veux te dire que j'aime Candy passionnément depuis sept ans, n'en ai jamais aimée ni voulu en épouser d'autre de ma vie, que rien désormais de ce que je peux contrôler ne me fera l'abandonner et la peiner volontairement. En preuve, je vais d'abord régler un problème avant qu'il ne s'amplifie en allant chercher Daniel dans son nid de frelons et vous le remettre pour l'empêcher de nuire à Candy et à d'autres. Donne-moi l'adresse de l'italienne s'il te plaît Archibald, si tu as encore à me reprocher, attends que je revienne, ça urge plus que de parler.

\- Je suis d'accord mais pas question que je reste ici, je vous accompagne.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture d'Albert, laissant l'autre place avant à son neveu. Archibald se tut deux minutes puis reprit la parole.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin Albert et pour que Terry sache vraiment à quoi s'attendre, je soupçonne fortement Daniel d'être cocaïnomane, que ce sont ces italiens qui le fournissent et peuvent donc le manipuler comme un pantin s'ils le veulent. Je suis allé voir deux fois cette Lola, elle a d'abord essayé de me séduire croyant pouvoir me plumer comme Neil, puis elle m'a ri au nez quand je lui ai demandé de ne plus le voir, me disant clairement que son argent lui était indispensable. Mais je crois aussi qu'il est complice de leur trafic de drogue, pas dans un rôle très actif vu sa frousse et lâcheté incurables mais en faisant le guet de temps en temps pour eux. Les deux frères de Lola ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, pas très malins mais ni peureux ni novices pour tirer. Et le pire c'est qu'ils travaillent sous les ordres d'un vrai caïd, un chef du crime organisé, Johnny Torrio _**(2),**_ il vient de New York et tient une maison de passe et de jeu mais trempe aussi dans différents trafics et a bien flairé ce que la prohibition pouvait apporter à Chicago. Un immense trafic est en train de se créer ici, il monte tranquillement son affaire en installant ses lieutenants un peu partout. Torrio réside dans un quartier plus calme et chic, il sait être discret et déléguer pour ne pas être facilement inquiété, il ne manque pas de couvertures pour échapper à la police mais de toute façon, le nouveau maire est corrompu donc il ferme les yeux. Voilà le tableau messieurs et voilà où vit Lola et ses frères. Arrête-toi ici Albert, voyez ce bar là-bas, chez Alfredo, lieu de rendez-vous de ces canailles, il y a un immeuble juste en face, c'est celui de Lola, n'y vivent que son monde mais elle occupe tout le cinquième étage.

\- Ça a l'air calme, fit Albert en ne voyant personne dans la rue et le bar fermé.

\- Vous avez au moins choisi le meilleur moment, celui où ils viennent de se coucher. Lola chante au Cabaret Bleu jusqu'à trois heures, pas trop mal d'ailleurs et rêverait à une carrière plus prestigieuse.

\- C'est donc ça qu'elle espère avec moi, se dit Terrence tout haut mais qui fit se retourner Archibald.

\- Tu dis ?

\- Que Lola sera enchantée de me voir plus tôt que prévu. Tu as dit cinquième étage, quelle porte ?

\- Parce que tu comptes entrer tranquillement dans l'immeuble et aller la voir, lui demander de te donner leur poule aux œufs d'or et revenir la fleur aux dents ? Mais tu as écouté ou tu es stupide ? Nous ne sommes pas chez le beau monde ici et ta notoriété n'est pas un gage d'immunité pour des gorilles ignares qui tirent avant de demander une carte de visite.

\- Donc tout le monde ne dort pas ! comprit Albert.

\- Non, il y a toujours deux types derrière la porte d'entrée, arme au poing. Même s'ils ne te tirent pas dessus tout de suite, si Daniel a envisagé ta visite il faut s'attendre à tout.

\- Tu le crois même capable de meurtre Archie ? Tout de même !

\- Il a raison Albert, la cocaïne est sa seule loi pour l'instant et je dois tout envisager pour pouvoir respecter ma promesse. Merci Archibald, j'apprécie ta lucidité.

\- Je pourrais te dire que ce n'est pas toi qui m'importe mais Candy mais… entre toi et Daniel c'est tout vu ! Mais que comptes-tu faire alors ?

\- Entrer autrement. Sais-tu quelle fenêtre est la chambre de Lola ?

\- Heu… Peut-être la troisième en partant de la gauche mais ce n'est pas sûr.

\- La gouttière est plus près de la deuxième mais je dois pouvoir y arriver.

\- Terry ! s'exclama Albert en comprenant. C'est trop haut, si tu glisses tu risques lourd !

\- Je ne glisserai pas, j'ai de l'entraînement avec Cyrano, je sais que j'en suis capable.

\- Bon, alors je le ferai aussi.

\- Non Albert, je te sais agile mais être deux est inutile et j'ai besoin de le faire seul s'il te plaît.

Archibald le regarda avec plus d'attention puis hocha la tête.

\- Je te crois capable de le faire aussi Terry, je sais que tu n'as jamais manqué de courage et de bravoure mais reste très prudent.

\- Je le serai Archibald, si je ne suis pas revenu dans une demi-heure une fois entré, appelez la police.

\- Nous ne partirons pas sans toi fils, dit Albert en serrant son épaule.

\- C'est certain ! confirma Archibald en le regardant sortir et se glisser comme une anguille jusqu'à l'immeuble.

Puis juste à Albert :

\- Non, je n'ai pas de reproche sur son courage physique, j'ai eu assez d'occasion de le tester dans nos bagarres et il n'a jamais agi en traître ou en lâche. Il a l'air plus épais qu'avant, le voilà déjà accroché à la gouttière, bon sang, il grimpe seulement à la force des bras, il a l'air très costaud.

\- Il l'est, il a pris pas mal de muscle pour être un Cyrano crédible.

\- Pour le théâtre, c'est sûr, il est doué. Il a l'air d'avoir aussi appris à réfléchir et ravaler son orgueil quand il faut mais il reste prétentieux bien qu'à raison vu qu'il est déjà au quatrième étage.

\- Il connaît ses capacités, comme toi. Terry est empli de générosité, la plus rare, celle qui ne veut pas être étalée, il a appris seulement à ne plus se cacher derrière la moquerie. Il a suivi ce qu'il croyait son devoir, Candy l'y a poussée, ils ont été au bout de ce choix, leur amour a résisté, ils méritent maintenant qu'on les soutienne seulement.

\- Regarde, il ne s'arrête pas pourtant il est au cinquième. Je comprends, la fenêtre de Lola est fermée et il pense l'ouvrir d'un coup de pieds… mince, il ne se tient plus que d'une main, il va se tuer ! Non, il a réussi à accrocher la fenêtre du sixième mais il faut qu'il lâche la gouttière de la gauche et… Wow ! Il a réussi, joli coup. Il tend maintenant les bras et bascule son bassin en arrière, oui, il a fait sauter le montant de la fenêtre, je l'ai entendu craquer mais la vitre a résisté. Espérons qu'à l'intérieur il ne tombe pas sur une balle, ce serait injuste après un tel courage. Pas de coup de feu, ouf !

Ils firent silence cinq minutes, aucun bruit.

\- Il doit alors discuter avec Lola, il ne risque plus rien avec elle, je ne l'imagine pas le chasser sans tout tenter !

\- Si elle a de l'ambition, c'est une aubaine pour elle, moi non plus je ne la vois pas faire tuer Terry et préférer Daniel.

\- Donc, il nous reste vingt-cinq minutes à attendre, à moins que je tente la même chose ! Mais… je ne suis pas certain de savoir le faire.

\- C'est inutile Archie, regarde, la fenêtre de droite s'est éclairée, tu as dû te tromper.

\- Oui, sa chambre doit être celle-là et Terry a dû la trouver seul. Espérons que ce soit bien ainsi alors.

\- Oui, attendons comme il l'a dit. Tu disais qu'Anthony protégeait mieux Candy, il ne pourrait en faire autant hélas mais Terry vaut Anthony question goût de la justice, courage, volonté et chevalerie.

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à digérer qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme on le croyait, pour moi c'était comme Annie et moi, Candy était faite pour Anthony et pas… Terry. Mais bon, c'est elle qui le sait, et Anthony m'a écrit pour me dire de ne pas en vouloir à Terrence, qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il était digne d'elle, alors !

\- Tu sais bien qu'Anthony ne supporte pas l'injustice, il aime Candy plus que personne à sa façon. J'aurais pu moi aussi penser que cette ressemblance serait équivoque mais les si ne servent à rien. Si tu les voyais ensemble maintenant Archibald, tu verrais. Tu demanderas à Dothy, et même Terry trouve leur fraternité crédible, il a beaucoup de respect et de sympathie pour Anthony et l'inverse aussi. Ils risquent de devenir de très bons amis Archie alors, suis, toi aussi la voix du cœur et de la raison.

\- Terry et Anthony amis ? Après tout, c'est vrai, ils se ressemblent plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy réussit à entendre Anthony au bout de six essais.

\- Oui, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Dothy Malone, Anthony, je suis désolée de te réveiller si tôt.

\- Dothy ? Candy est malade ?

\- Non, elle va bien rassure-toi, enfin, elle va bien mais il lui est arrivé une drôle d'aventure.

\- Dis-moi tout s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, je vais être brève et directe, Candy a failli se faire violer par Daniel Legrand hier soir, mais j'ai bien dit failli, Terrence est arrivé à temps.

\- Bon sang de salopard, d'ordure, de lâche, de dépravé, j'espère qu'il l'a tué !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Terrence bien sûr, tué ce minable qui me sert de cousin.

\- Eh bien, il a eu envie de le faire mais Candy lui a fait promettre de ne pas le faire pour encore perdre leur bonheur. Mais il n'a pas pu attendre le jour, il est venu chercher ton oncle, ils sont partis chez Archibald chercher l'adresse de la petite amie de Daniel où il doit se terrer tant il a peur de Terrence.

\- Oui, en fait elle a eu raison, ce cafard ne vaut pas qu'on aille en prison, mais si c'était arrivé je me serais débrouillé pour qu'il sorte vite vu les circonstances atténuantes.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour Terrence ?

\- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

\- Heu… Excuse-moi Anthony, je voulais dire, pourquoi ne pas plutôt attaquer Daniel en justice vu ses crimes ? C'est Albert qui m'a confié de te demander ce que risque Daniel vu que ce n'est qu'une tentative sans témoin sauf Terrence qui a cru d'abord le voir vérifier si elle était intacte. Car il faut que je te raconte comment c'est arrivé….

Une fois fini, Dothy nota sur un carnet ce que lui dit l'avocat.

\- Donc Candy a raison, mêler la justice ne nous garantit pas qu'elle punira Daniel ni même qu'elle croira Candy.

\- Crois bien que si c'est moi qui la représente je ferai mon possible pour une justice équitable mais… non, je ne peux garantir vu le peu de preuves, sauf si nous accusons aussi Daniel d'association de malfaiteurs, voire trafic de drogue si ce que m'a dit Archibald est véridique. Et dans ce cas là, je peux même trouver des preuves pour l'envoyer très longtemps derrière les barreaux.

\- Trouver ou fabriquer des preuves ? Crois-tu que Candy aimerait entendre ça ?

\- Et toi, crois-tu qu'on peut toucher à ma Candy sans que la haine m'envahisse ? Je sais ce que vaut mon immonde cousin, il serait temps qu'il paie, et je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer, il a assez semé.

\- Je comprends ta colère Anthony mais Terrence respecte le choix de Candy qu'il n'y ait pas de scandale et veut régler son cas à sa façon, en allant le chercher dans son repaire et en l'envoyant ensuite en centre de désintoxication où on le surveillera de près car il refuse de repartir et même jouer ce soir si Daniel est libre.

\- Donc il est plus sage que moi et il ne servira à rien que je te dise qu'ils attendent mon arrivée pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes le cas Daniel.

\- Tu voulais te précipiter ici Anthony ?

\- Je vais me précipiter là-bas Dothy, même si je ne serai plus utile pour la justice, je crois que Candy appréciera que je lui fasse oublier ce mauvais souvenir vu que Terrence repart bientôt.

\- Et ton travail ?

\- Candy m'importe plus que mon travail Dothy, tu as du mal à le croire, je sais qu'en mari j'ai été nul mais j'espérais que je t'avais convaincu en frère.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes Anthony, ce n'était qu'une question. Alors, je dois dire à tous que tu seras là bientôt ?

\- Oui Dothy, même à Terrence, je prendrai le premier train, j'espère y être demain.

\- Bien, à demain alors. Mais ne cours pas quand même !

\- Même si je voulais !

\- Heu, je voulais dire… Enfin, à demain.

 _« Elle n'a pas l'air finalement de m'apprécier beaucoup plus qu'avant cette belle styliste, dommage ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il y avait vingt-cinq minutes que Terry était rentré dans l'immeuble, Albert soupira.

\- Imagine qu'ils l'aient assommé à son arrivée, voire pire !

\- Je préfère ne pas imaginer, il va sortir très bientôt.

\- Je vais quand même aller voir de plus près, mets-toi au volant, si ça tire, tu iras vite chercher la police.

\- Bon, d'accord mais sois prudent.

Albert se glissa aussi discrètement que Terry jusqu'à l'immeuble, puis rasa le mur pour aller scruter l'entrée noire. Aucun bruit, aucune ombre, il tenta de pousser la porte mais elle devait être fermée de l'intérieur. Il allait repartir dire à Archibald d'aller prévenir la police sans attendre quand la lumière apparut sous la porte. Il se tassa contre le mur en entendant la serrure se déverrouiller, prêt à cogner ce qui sortirait mais un ronflement le surprit. Un gros balaise sortit avec une arme à la main mais Albert ne fuit pas et s'avança menaçant. Mais juste derrière lui, il vit Terry qui portait un corps et c'est de ce corps que venait le ronflement.

\- Il est avec moi ! dit vite Terry en voyant le gorille pointer son arme sur Albert. Nous partons comme convenu.

Albert comprit et vint vite aider Terry à porter Daniel. L'homme les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent vers la voiture. Archibald les vit venir, vint vite ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture et Albert jeta Daniel dedans.

\- Bravo Terry !

\- Fichons le camp d'ici les amis, ça vaut mieux. S'il te plaît Archibald, peux-tu me laisser la place avant, je ne supporte plus son haleine fétide ?

\- Aucun problème Terry, et je vais bien le surveiller.

Il prit tout de même la main de Terry avant et la serra en lui souriant, ce qui fit plaisir à celui-ci. Albert reprit le volant et démarra sans traîner. Une fois sortis du quartier, Terry raconta son aventure.

\- La pièce où j'ai atterri n'était pas la chambre mais la salle de bain et ça a été une chance car il y avait un épais tapis qui a assourdi mon entrée. J'ai tâtonné et trouvé facilement la chambre vu le bruit que fait ce porc en dormant. Et sa belle italienne dort à cause de lui avec du coton dans les oreilles, il est vraiment peu doué pour me compliquer la tâche. Une fois réveillés, lui effrayé, elle vite ravie, j'ai négocié avec elle un échange et si cela a prit plus de temps c'est seulement à cause de lui et ses plaintes et pleurnichements. J'ai fini par demander qu'elle le fasse taire sinon je le ferai et elle lui a donné un petit somnifère qui l'a vite endormi. Lola se fiche maintenant du sort de Daniel, je lui ai dit qu'il était pratiquement fauché de toute façon, à vous de faire que ce soit vrai car elle a accepté ma proposition et va préparer ses bagages pour New York très vite.

\- Que lui as-tu offert si ce n'est pas trop indiscret Terry ? demanda Archibald curieux.

\- Non, juste un contrat pour chanter dans un grand cabaret à New York, rien de plus.

\- Et tu peux lui offrir ça ?

\- Je me débrouillerai pour le pouvoir Archibald, putain ou pas, je ne promets plus à tort et à travers désormais, oui elle aura son contrat et vous en serez débarrassés ici.

\- C'est vrai Terry, tu n'as qu'une parole quand c'est toi qui peux décider seul, accepte mes excuses s'il te plaît.

\- Avec plaisir Archibald, accepte aussi les miennes pour tout le passé et ma sincère amitié.

\- Je l'accepte Terry. Bon, où allons-nous porter ce colis en attendant de pouvoir le confier au centre pour le soigner ?

\- Forcément à Lakewood Archie, mais on peut te déposer avant, dit Albert.

\- Non, je reste avec vous, je vais profiter de ce réveil matinal pour embrasser Candy avant ce soir.

Arrivés à Lakewood, Dothy accourut aux nouvelles.

\- Vous avez réussi ? Mais il dort ce…

\- Moins que rien ! Oui madame, dit Archibald en sortant lui baiser la main, mes hommages.

\- Appelez-moi Dothy plutôt… Archibald ?

\- Avec joie Dothy. Oui, Terry a été héroïque, il l'a ramené seul de ce cloaque.

\- On dirait qu'il se réveille ! dit-elle fort vu que tous les autres la regardaient elle.

Daniel les dévisageait avec effroi, parfaitement éveillé et la mémoire intacte.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Laissez-moi partir, vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est elle qui m'a provoqué !

Terry se retourna vers lui, ses yeux flamboyèrent de rage, il serra les poings.

\- Enlevez-le de ma vue et faites-le taire ou je ne réponds plus de mes promesses !

\- Oui Terry ! dit Albert en filant une claque à Daniel qui se mit à pleurer mais n'osa plus protester.

Archibald l'aida à le sortir de la voiture, ils durent le traîner à l'intérieur et Terry redevint calme dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue. Dothy lui prit le bras pour lui dire :

\- Elle a appelé il y a trente minutes, Terry. Elle est très inquiète pour toi mais a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite mais de toute façon nous allons tous les trois la voir ensuite. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Non, je dois appeler New York à l'ouverture de ma boutique. Elle m'a dit de ne pas la traiter en malade, je la verrai plus tard. Mais au fait… Anthony m'a dit de te dire, vous dire à tous, qu'il va prendre le premier train pour Chicago, il espère être là demain.

\- Il était très fâché ?

\- Le mot est faible, il voulait tuer Daniel ou l'envoyer en prison à vie. Mais il pense que pour ça il faut l'accuser d'association de malfaiteurs et trafic de drogue.

\- J'ai promis à l'italienne que ses frères ne seront pas inquiétés, c'est impossible.

\- Il a dit que tu avais choisi la voie la plus sage, s'il vient c'est pour te remplacer après ton départ pour faire oublier à Candy cette horrible expérience.

\- Tant mieux alors, je partirai totalement rassuré maintenant. Excuse-moi Dothy, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

\- Vas-y ! dit-elle en se demandant pourquoi elle était la seule à mal voir la nouvelle fraternité entre Candy et Anthony.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Moins d'une heure après, Candy vit arriver la voiture d'Albert et se précipita dehors puis dans les bras de Terry, à peine sorti. Archibald les regarda avec amusement en attendant qu'elle le remarque, ce qu'elle fit tout de même rapidement.

\- Archibald ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu portes la moustache maintenant ! Ça te va bien !

\- Merci Candy ! dit-il en la recevant dans les bras. Toi, tu es ravissante avec les cheveux plus courts bien que je les regrette, tes belles boucles frisées. Mais je suis surtout content de te revoir heureuse et indemne.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie ! dit Albert en prenant le dernier tour dans ses bras.

Puis en ne tenant plus que sa main et la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Pardonne-moi Candy, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir cette épreuve sans mon laisser-aller mais maintenant c'est réglé. Terry a retrouvé Neil et me l'a confié puis une ambulance du centre de désintoxication est venue le chercher et le soignera. Tu n'auras plus jamais à le revoir Candy, je te le promets.

\- D'accord Albert mais ça va, je t'assure, j'en ai vu d'autres après tout.

\- Mais cette fois encore, à cause d'un membre de la famille que je t'ai donnée et qui ne devait t'apporter que le bonheur.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas choisi tous ses membres papa. Les Legrand, quoi qu'ils fassent ne pourront jamais me faire regretter d'être ta fille de cœur ni la cousine et surtout amie des trois chevaliers ayant rendu mon enfance ici si merveilleuse, non, j'ai eu bien plus de joie que de tristesse à devenir une André, vous le savez bien. Le meilleur moyen de se venger de ceux qui nous veulent du mal est de les contredire. Donc, oublions-les, soyons heureux et passons à d'autres plaisirs avec notre vraie famille, celle du cœur.

\- Je suis d'accord belle cousine, dit Archibald, surtout qu'elle va s'agrandir bientôt de deux membres, un nouveau bébé pour Annie et moi ainsi qu'un nouveau cousin et surtout ami, pour nous également.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras un peu de temps pour être le sept octobre à New York pour notre mariage Archie, dit Candy sans cacher sa joie d'accepter si bien Terry.

\- J'y serai Candy, avec Annie si rien ne nous l'empêche.

\- Merci, tu vois, tu m'offres un bonheur bien supérieur à cet ancien désagrément, Archie car j'avoue que j'avais peur de t'avoir déçue avec mon premier mariage raté.

\- J'avoue l'avoir été Candy mais c'est aussi oublié puisque tu es heureuse et que tu vas réussir le second tout en réussissant à transformer le premier en fraternelle amitié. Ai-je bien tout compris ?

\- Génialement.

\- Puisqu'on parle d'Anthony, fit ensuite Albert, il se peut que tu le revois plus vite que prévu.

\- Ah bon ? Il t'a appelé pour dire qu'il avait réussi à avoir un nouveau congé ?

\- Non. Dothy ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Dothy ?

Terry regarda Albert, ce qui fit pâlir Candy.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dothy aurait dû me dire ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ?

\- Non chérie, fit alors Terry, vu qu'il avait compris que Dothy n'avait raconté ça qu'à lui et que c'est encore lui qui l'avait dit en route à Albert et Archibald. En fait, nous avons voulu avoir son avis en cas de plainte et procès, donc Dothy l'a appelé et il a décidé de venir ici très vite pour t'aider à oublier ce mauvais souvenir, tout simplement.

\- J'espère qu'il ne se crée pas d'ennuis à cause de moi et ce départ forcé ! répondit-elle, désolée.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il a trouvé enfin une bonne raison pour des vacances désirées Candy, affirma Albert.

\- Après tout ! approuva-t-elle en lui souriant, puis le regard étoilé en fixant par la fenêtre un nuage blanc et lumineux. Alors il voudra peut-être aller revoir la colline de Pony avec nous, merveilleux !

\- A toi de faire que ça arrive! dit Albert en lui lançant un regard mystérieux.

Archibald regarda alors Terry regarder Candy avec tendresse et confiance et se dit qu'il était vraiment fait pour elle et lui pour elle.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Une fois Albert, Archibald et Peter partis, ce dernier pour aller rechercher la petite voiture laissée par Terry à Lakewood, Candy s'aperçut après un fougueux baiser, qu'il avait un accroc à sa chemise.

\- Décidément ! C'est la troisième de fichue, à ce rythme là, tu reviendras à New York tout nu. Heureusement, tu n'as pas de blessures dessous, finit-elle en la lui ôtant.

Ses mains profitèrent de l'occasion pour se faire plaisir et lui faire plaisir. Mais une fois entamée cette sensuelle danse, le désir fut impossible à arrêter. Il la dévêtit là dans le salon et la fit haleter un bon quart d'heure dans le canapé. Puis ils restèrent collés tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils auraient pu y rester très longtemps sans se lasser mais une voiture revenait alors il fallut courir vite pour ne pas que Peter les surprenne. Elle faillit rater une marche d'escaliers, il la rattrapa d'une main sans lâcher tous les vêtements de l'autre. Mais ils refermèrent la porte de leur chambre sans entendre celle du bas. Terry regarda discrètement par la fenêtre et vit Peter installé sur le banc de la cour à lire un journal et rassura sa fiancée. Elle alla se laver intimement et revint rhabillée dans la chambre puis chercha dans l'armoire une chemise propre pour Terry. Il n'en restait plus qu'une, les autres étant à la teinturerie depuis que l'employée de l'agence les avait emmenées à neuf heures.

\- Essaie de ne pas la déchirer ou la salir avant ce soir chéri, j'irai t'en acheter après t'avoir déposé au théâtre, les autres reviendront du nettoyage demain matin avant ton départ.

\- Candy, je préférerai que tu n'ailles nulle part seule à Chicago, même pour faire les boutiques.

\- Mais Daniel est interné !

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais avec les italiens.

\- Bon, alors je vais demander à Dothy de venir nous chercher avec une plus grosse voiture et elle choisira elle-même tes chemises.

\- Tu l'empêcheras tout de même de choisir des couleurs criardes et du chichiteux. Pour moi c'est blanc, noir, marron, gris et le bleu sous toutes ses nuances mais surtout pas rose, jaune, violet….

\- Promis ! Mais si c'est un joli vert bouteille, tu n'aimerais pas ?

\- Faut voir ! Disons que le vert s'il n'est pas trop voyant passerait, mais pas plus en couleurs vives.

\- Je croyais que le vert émeraude te plaisait mon cœur.

\- Oui mais pas sur moi. Je suis peut-être vieux jeu question vestimentaire mais à part pour le théâtre, la couleur et le chichiteux c'est pour le féminin selon moi. Le masculin c'est pour la sobriété, seules les matières et la coupe méritent distinction.

\- De toute façon, je t'ai toujours connu très élégant, quoi que tu portes, tu as de l'allure et juste ce qu'il faut de raffinement tout en étant toujours très viril.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui seraient plus ou moins féminisés extérieurement, moi je crois l'être plus intérieurement pour la sensibilité même si je préfère que peu de gens le sachent. En fait, je pense qu'il faut être fidèle à sa nature et d'abord se plaire à soi, mais on peut faire de temps en temps quelques petites choses, juste pour faire plaisir.

\- Je suis d'accord mais je te le redis, ne change rien pour moi puisque tout me plaît en toi. Mais l'inverse doit aussi être, si tu aimerais une petite chose de moi, dis-la moi.

\- Tu es toujours très bien habillée pour moi, mais j'aime les couleurs et l'audace pour une jolie femme. J'aime aussi ta coiffure même si moi aussi j'adorais tes longues boucles frisées mais je les reverrai bien un jour vu que les modes changent vite.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment mode, c'est Dothy qui s'occupe de mon apparence, avant je ne m'occupais que du confort et du prix et j'étais très pudique. Mais j'apprécie maintenant d'être élégante et surtout de te plaire et quand même il faut le dire, t'être digne aussi de ton métier et ton public, de toi et de devenir ta femme, un honneur très envié chez la gent féminine quoi que tu dises.

\- Juste par phantasme et stupidité, je ne peux être un bon mari que pour toi, comme je ne suis un bon amant que pour toi.

\- C'est vrai, et c'est pareil pour moi. Mais… as-tu des phantasmes un peu plus… enfin tu vois… osés ?

\- Ma foi, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de violences et autres sado-masochisme.

\- Il paraît que certains aiment des endroits à risques, un peu comme nous tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, tout existe dans ce domaine mais pour moi c'est plutôt le romantisme qui prime. Oui, en pleine nature c'est risqué mais ce n'est pas ça l'agréable, c'est pour les sensations : l'eau, le sable, l'herbe, le foin, un arbre…

\- On a déjà testé, trop dur pour l'équilibre. Moi j'aimerai bien faire l'amour sur le Mauritania.

\- Ce sera facile alors vu que je t'emmène en Europe pour notre voyage de noces.

\- C'est vrai ! Wow ! Alors on va aussi pouvoir revoir ton manoir hanté et notre lac.

\- J'ai tellement fait le rêve de te faire l'amour devant le feu de cheminée dans le manoir, c'est le plus récurent de tous.

\- Moi c'était presque toujours dans l'herbe et tu repartais toujours en me disant : sois heureuse ! Je vivais très mal ces rêves bien sûr et depuis nous, je ne rêve de toi que les yeux ouverts ou pour revivre nos meilleurs souvenirs hors sexe. Je suis comblée et préfère vivre mes désirs mais je sais que je ne sais pas encore tout.

\- Moi non plus, nous apprenons ensemble et comme pour tous, toute la vie sert à apprendre.

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu aimais plus d'audace, genre sous-vêtements ou… mises en scène ?

\- Wow ! Du genre bas résille et guêpière ?

\- Justement, je ne sais pas.

\- Je prends tout mon ange, audace et imagination, tant que c'est l'amour qui te guide, fais selon tes désirs sans crainte.

\- Mais… rien ne te choquera ?

\- Si c'est seulement pour moi, non, au contraire.

\- Terry, je ne m'imagine même pas quoi que ce soit avec un autre, cependant je sais que le temps peut user même les grandes passions, sans imagination et audace et je préfère donc anticiper.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai choisi la seule au monde faite pour moi, je tâcherai de suivre le même chemin toute notre vie. Pourtant quoi qu'il arrive mon adorée, jamais je ne te mentirai sur ce sujet car c'est pire que tromper pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi mon amour mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si tu me trompais tant je t'aime.

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais, je sais trop ce que c'est sans toi et une vie ne me suffira pas à te connaître vu ton intelligence à toujours te métamorphoser pour que chaque jour soit vécu comme un nouveau coup de foudre.

\- Oui ! Quel bel adage mon poète ! Vivons toujours ainsi, ni à chaque fois le même, ni tout à fait un autre.

Il la regarda comme si elle était un chef-d'œuvre et récita de sa voix chaude et envoûtante :

 _ **« Aimons, foutons, ce sont des plaisirs**_

 _ **Qu'il ne faut pas que l'on sépare;**_

 _ **La jouissance et les désirs**_

 _ **Sont ce que l'âme a de plus rare.**_

 _ **D'un vit, d'un con et de deux cœurs**_

 _ **Naît un accord plein de douceurs**_

 _ **Que les dévots blâment sans cause.**_

 _ **Amaryllis, pensez-y bien :**_

 _ **Aimer sans foutre est peu de chose,**_

 _ **Foutre sans aimer, ce n'est rien. »**_

 _ **Jean de La Fontaine**_

 _ **(1)**_ _ **Johnny Torrio est un véritable mafieux né en 1882 et mort en 1957, il a bâti l'empire criminel moderne de Chicago et lancé la carrière d'Al Capone qui lui succédera en 1925**_

 _Fin du chapitre 14_


	16. Chapter 15

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 15 « La force du destin »**

Anthony raccrocha, furieux et se dit ensuite qu'il avait bien fait de décider il y a plusieurs jours de se préparer à quitter le cabinet Bradley. Il alla voir ce qu'il avait eu le temps de subtiliser à son patron et se félicita d'avoir emmené la veille la copie de tous les clients qu'avait eus Bradley depuis cinq ans. Puis il appela la gare, un train qui allait à Chicago partirait ce soir et un autre partait dans trois heures pour Détroit. Il réfléchit, même s'il trouvait ensuite un transport pour faire Détroit Chicago rapidement, il raterait encore la pièce, donc ça ne servirait qu'à compliquer son trajet d'aller à Détroit. Et puis il devait d'abord aller à la banque, télégraphier, chez le coiffeur et s'acheter une ou deux chemises car depuis son divorce il n'avait rien renouvelé, Candy le faisait si bien. Pour la cuisine c'était pire, il n'y avait plus rien de comestible dans les placards, il prenait même les petits déjeuners au bar désormais. C'était propre car la concierge lui avait trouvé une femme de ménage sinon ce serait dégoûtant. Il ne savait rien de ces tâches ménagères, comme beaucoup d'hommes, mais trouvait maintenant cela handicapant s'il envisageait d'adopter un enfant même déjà grand. Il se demanda si Terrence était plus doué que lui, difficile à dire vu son milieu d'origine mais avec lui, l'apparent ne voulait rien dire. Machinalement, il chercha parmi ses dossiers emportés celui de l'acteur et relut sa fiche. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention à l'époque, aujourd'hui il l'étudia en détails. Il constata d'abord qu'il était plus jeune que lui mais de peu, trois mois de moins, c'était presque pareil donc question âge. Il s'aperçut ensuite que son jour de naissance était le 28, double du 14, son jour d'anniversaire et quadruple du 7, celui de Candy. C'était drôle comme hasard. Sinon il se souvenait qu'il était né à New York et pas à Londres et qu'il avait donné en profession le seul titre d'acteur alors qu'il était déjà devenu metteur en scène et un acteur de théâtre renommé. Il ne semblait pas faussement modeste, il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait redescendre s'il croyait son succès acquis ; non, c'était quelqu'un qui se connaissait bien, ne trichait pas avec lui-même ni avec les autres. Il survola les autres pages de l'acte de divorce et ne s'arrêta qu'à sa signature juste après le : lu et approuvé. Il trouva ses p et ses accents aussi longs que les siens, ses o étaient bien ronds et tout penchait à gauche, comme lui, étrange. Tout cela lui donna envie de le connaître mieux autrement qu'à travers Candy et tout le reste, de pouvoir même lui parler de maints sujets, même de Candy et sans méfiance ni gêne. Un ami, un vrai, était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait tout dire, il n'en avait eu aucun vraiment à part Candy et son oncle. Même avec Archibald c'était resté surtout familial, sinon cela n'avait pu aller au delà de la camaraderie à Paris, et à Chicago d'un bon collègue et de bons amis de Candy qui l'appréciaient aussi. Et ici rien sauf un patron haineux qui avait osé insulter Candy de traînée et qui devenait un ennemi désormais. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami pour se sentir moins seul mais pour partager ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui et recevoir autant. Il rangea ses papiers en espérant pouvoir au moins croiser encore ce regard bleu océan à Chicago, pour y lire qui sait, un nouveau message qui l'aiderait à commencer une nouvelle vie.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le rideau tomba sous l'ovation des spectateurs. Quand ceux-ci virent qu'au troisième rappel les acteurs ne revenaient plus sur scène, ils se levèrent pour gagner la sortie. Candy et sa famille laissèrent la salle se vider, écoutant au passage les commentaires. Tous bons et encore des réflexions admiratives sur le jeu de Terrence et sa performance physique. Albert serra la main de Candy encore toute émue de la surprise de Terry qui, une fois remercié la salle, remercia les familles André et Cornwell pour leur présence et dédia cette soirée à celle qui l'avait inspirée depuis cinq ans sur scène : sa fiancée et bientôt épouse, la merveilleuse Candice Neige André. Annie, à sa gauche avait aussi encore des larmes dans les yeux, autant pour la mort de Cyrano que pour la dédicace et entraîna Candy à l'écart une fois la salle vidée.

\- Candy ! Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? Toujours je serai nulle en sœur pour toi ! Heureusement que tu as trouvé une amie plus douée que moi.

\- Allons Annie, tu ne pouvais deviner ce que je cachais exprès, j'avais si honte d'aimer toujours et à jamais Terry. Mais j'aimais aussi Anthony, et je l'aimerai toujours comme lui m'aime, platoniquement. Dothy, étant étrangère à ce passé a eu plus d'indices pour deviner et démêler tout cela mais elle est mon amie d'abord parce que je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Je t'aime aussi pour ce que tu es, depuis toujours, comme une sœur et personne ne peut te remplacer dans ce rôle. A part pour celui qu'on aime en époux, le cumul en amitié est agréable, tous uniques mais tous différemment dans nos cœurs. Sèche tes larmes Annie, cette fois je suis certaine d'être heureuse et d'avoir pris le bon chemin pour garder ce bonheur. Souviens-toi, notre rêve d'avoir une famille, il est réalisé. Tu en as deux et moi aussi et nous sommes toujours réunies dans l'une d'elle, c'est merveilleux.

\- Oui Candy, et je suis certaine que tu vas maintenant bientôt vivre ton deuxième plus grand rêve, tout a été prévu pour toi en fait, Dieu ne peut que récompenser une si belle âme.

\- Une chose à la fois Annie. Pour l'instant, il est l'heure que tu rencontres la fabuleuse troupe du théâtre Lincoln et son illustre metteur en scène et acteur de génie, le plus grand du siècle, de tous les temps même, l'immense, le merveilleux, le grandissime Terrence Grandchester.

Annie sourit devant tant d'adjectifs mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir de timidité à l'idée de voir tant de célébrités. Les années ne l'avaient pas beaucoup débarrassée de ce charmant défaut et elle eut du mal à vouloir entrer dans la loge de l'acteur vedette.

\- Annie, c'est Terry qui est derrière cette porte, pas un autre.

\- Pour moi Terry c'est loin Candy, je ne suis qu'une admiratrice comme une autre à l'idée de le voir, comprends-le, j'ai un trac fou.

\- C'est vrai que je l'aurais eu autant si je le revoyais juste maintenant, même sans l'aimer avec passion. Mais je t'assure que Terry est heureux de te revoir et qu'il a fait d'énormes progrès en galanterie.

Annie respira un bon coup et entra enfin mais la gentillesse et galanterie de Terry firent encore davantage rougir la jeune femme. Il lui baisa la main, la complimenta sur sa beauté et son élégance. Enfin elle cessa de rougir quand il aborda sa grossesse et le petit Jordan que Terry avait pu voir l'après midi, avec son père à la banque juste avant d'aller au théâtre Eléonore.

\- Vous avez tous les deux un beau petit garçon, un autre enfant arrive, quelle réussite. J'ai souvent pensé dans ces années de séparation forcée à Archibald et toi, Alistair et Patricia. Hélas, ce couple là n'existera jamais plus mais je l'imaginais toujours uni lui aussi aujourd'hui sans ce triste destin. Ton mari a toujours eu tout mon respect Annie, c'est peut-être même aussi par respect l'un pour l'autre que nous nous se battons si souvent.

\- Disons à moitié pour ça, dit-elle avec un sourire sans rougir en jetant un œil sur Candy. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir et de l'avenir qu'on aura ensemble Terry. J'ai eu souvent envie de tenter une demande pour te parler après tes représentations ici mais sans jamais oser pour plusieurs raisons.

\- Oui, les mêmes qui m'ont empêché de demander à un employé de te prier toi et Archibald de bien vouloir me voir dans ma loge. Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter à venir acheter des places, je réserverai toujours le premier rang à Chicago à ma famille et la place centrale te reviendra obligatoirement.

\- Merci Terry, qui que tu sois où deviennes pour moi, tu es aussi mon acteur préféré. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi comme joue ton Christian, monsieur Berthier.

\- Alors je vais te le présenter Annie, dit Candy mais méfie-toi, c'est un séducteur impénitent mais très sympathique.

\- Et il préfère les brunes, rajouta Terry.

Annie rougit de nouveau puis proposa une autre voie.

\- Et… Roxane ? Elle est aussi très douée cette actrice, pouvons-nous plutôt aller voir mademoiselle Taylor ?

\- Tu verras les deux Annie, et tous les autres vu qu'Albert les a tous invité à dîner. Mais c'est vrai que tu vas t'entendre avec Becky, elle attend comme toi aussi un bébé. Viens, laissons notre vedette se changer Annie, en route !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Peu après la visite à Becky, Candy entendit un technicien à l'entrée des coulisses dire à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer et voir monsieur Grandchester. Elle confia Annie à Dothy en grande discussion avec Marie Conrad, la nourrice de Roxane dans la pièce et alla voir de plus près qui voulait tant voir Terry. Elle devina vite en entendant une voix rocailleuse au fort accent italien et une allure prétentieuse et tapageuse.

\- Je vous dit que je suis attendue par monsieur Grandchester, menez-moi à lui !

\- Mes ordres sont de ne laisser entrer que sa famille et vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste mademoiselle.

\- Povero cretino ! Il m'a invitée lui-même, allez-lui demander, vous verrez ?

\- Très bien, mais restez derrière la porte, je dois la verrouiller par sécurité.

\- Attendez John, fit Candy en se montrant. Mademoiselle, êtes-vous Lola ?

\- Si, Lola Rossinella et il signore Grandchester a accepté de me recevoir en privé dans sa loge mademoiselle, dites-lui que je suis là !

\- Mais parfaitement ! fit la fiancée de Terry en souriant à cette arrogante et pulpeuse créature. Venez mademoiselle Rossinella, je vais vous conduire à sa loge.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans répondre à son sourire et la suivit la tête haute. Candy garda pourtant son sourire en frappant à la porte de la loge et ne vérifia pas s'il était présentable dès qu'elle l'entendit dire :

\- Entrez !

L'italienne la frôla de sa robe rouge au décolleté profond et pigeonnant sans la remercier et entra sans gêne dans la loge de Terry. Celui-ci laçait ses chaussures et fronça un sourcil en levant les yeux sur elle.

\- Mademoiselle Rossinella ? Je pensais que cette visite était devenue inutile, ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà entendus ce matin ?

\- Si, si, parfaitement entendus, ma visite n'est qu'amicale, comment partir sans vous dire mon admiration après une soirée si… émouvante ?

Elle avait accompagné chacun de ses mots d'un pas et soupira fort sous les yeux de Terrence en lui étalant ses charmes mais il ne fixa que ses yeux.

\- Merci, si la pièce vous a plu c'est aussi ça de gagné pour vous mademoiselle Rossinella. Je vous souhaite le même succès bientôt à New York.

\- Donc, je peux compter sur votre promesse, vous me prenez sous votre aile si… rassurante ?

\- Je vous trouverai un contrat dans un cabaret chic oui, c'est promis. Mais laissez-moi le temps mademoiselle, je dois d'abord retourner à New York, nous avions convenu d'un mois de délai.

\- Parfaitement et j'attendrai sans douter de votre parole. Cependant… il se peut que ce matin, nous n'avons pas eu le temps ou la tranquillité pour discuter de certains détails.

\- Quels détails ?

\- Disons… de qui pourrait remplacer mon fiancé pour ne pas me sentir seule à New York, dit-elle en le fixant avec gourmandise en gonflant encore le torse.

\- Vous aurez un grand choix une fois là-bas, c'est certain.

\- Mais il se peut que celui qui me conviendrait le mieux soit devant mes yeux ! Pourquoi chercher ailleurs, vous êtes tout ce qui me plaît… Terrence.

Elle ignora son regard indifférent et voulut s'accrocher à son cou de ses mains, il les lui retira immédiatement en déclinant de la tête.

\- C'est non mademoiselle Rossinella.

\- Sans même regarder ? Pourtant… je crois avoir de quoi satisfaire un homme comme vous, fort et courageux ! Regardez !

Elle dégrafa son bustier, en sortit ses seins opulents et fermes et se mit plus près de lui. Il les regarda sans émotion, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur l'un d'eux, il fixa ses yeux sombres avec indifférence, elle soupira alors en le lâchant.

\- J'ai compris, c'est parce que j'étais la maîtresse de Daniel que vous détestez trop !

\- Non, c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas d'autre maîtresse que ma fiancée et future épouse, je l'aime, lui suis fidèle et trouve toutes les autres femmes sans intérêt. Cela n'empêche que vous êtes belle et intéressante dans d'autres critères Lola, donc vous réussirez dans la chanson et trouverez un protecteur fait pour vous à New York, mais ce ne sera jamais moi.

\- Avec vous, insister serait stupide, une telle franchise le prouve. Bon, oublions alors mais je le regrette vraiment, même sans autre intérêt que le plaisir, c'est regrettable.

Elle remonta son bustier et vint lui serrer la main mais il la baisa.

\- Vous êtes très intelligente Lola, préparez vos bagages, je vous enverrai très vite quelques adresses idéales.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau sensuellement mais sortit sans plus insister. Elle croisa alors le regard de la petite blonde, se souvint de la dédicace dédiée à une fiancée blonde et la reconnut enfin.

\- Bravo signorina, vous avez tiré le gros lot ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

\- Pareillement mademoiselle Rossinella, fit Candy en lui souriant encore gentiment. Puis elle entra dans la loge de Terry, lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- C'est certain que j'ai gagné le meilleur lot, oh ! je t'adore toi !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le Régent, restaurant réputé, était près du théâtre Eléonore, donc la majorité des acteurs s'y rendirent à pieds sauf Becky, Marie Conrad et Terry vu l'attroupement qui l'attendait à la sortie. Philippe réussit à satisfaire une partie des admiratrices en autographes et en mentant en leur disant que Terrence ne sortirait pas avant une heure. Mais il en resta tout de même six à vouloir l'attendre. Albert amena sa voiture devant la sortie des artistes, se chargea lui-même d'y faire monter les deux actrices et Candy. Dothy avait choisi de partir avec les Cornwell un peu avant et un vieux monsieur tout tordu, les six admiratrices pouvaient donc attendre longtemps leur vedette car le vieil homme rajeunit bien vite une fois entré dans le restaurant.

\- Personne n'a soupçonné que ce vieux débris était si séduisant et athlétique, dit Dothy en riant et déshabillant le vieillard accroché à son bras de son manteau, sa perruque grise, ses lunettes et sa fausse moustache.

Celui-ci finit le strip-tease en remettant sa chevelure en place puis en soulevant la belle styliste et la faisant tournoyer un peu avant de la reposer d'un seul bras pour prouver ses dires. Philippe avait regardé la scène avec un peu d'envie et cela n'avait pas échappé à Terry. Alors il entraîna son amie vers lui pour discuter en attendant les autres. Il était persuadé depuis son intrusion matinale à Lakewood, vu que Dothy était descendue quelques secondes après Albert, qu'elle partageait sa chambre et donc qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse mais qu'elle ne voulait pas encore que cela se sache. En la voyant si à l'aise avec Philippe et même l'embrasser sur la joue pour le féliciter d'avoir été encore meilleur ce soir, Terry comprit qu'elle le voyait bien seulement en ami désormais alors que Philippe la regardait différemment d'avant, avec tendresse. Lorsqu' Albert entra avec les filles, il lui sembla qu'elle s'était légèrement éloignée de Philippe pour lui parler, mais c'était peut-être un hasard.

Le hasard ou pas avait placé Philippe face à Dothy, tandis que ce n'était pas du tout lui qui avait mis Albert à sa droite. La grande salle avait permis de positionner les tables côte à côte et en carré, ainsi tout le monde se voyait. Terry était à la gauche de Dothy et Candy avait Becky à ses côtés et Annie juste en face avec Archibald, ce qui permettait la discussion facilement. Les autres acteurs et employés s'étaient assis au gré des places et de leurs envies. Candy avait apporté à Becky un présent de son fiancé Christopher et celle-ci s'extasiait encore sur le joli bracelet de perles roses.

\- Nous nous marierons dès mon retour, le 28 septembre, ainsi mon ventre ne se verra pas trop. C'est seulement pour les parents de Christopher, bien qu'ils sachent compter, ils préféreront. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là Roxie, Terrence me fait l'honneur de venir, sinon ce sera très simple.

\- J'en serai ravie Becky, je t'espère aussi avec Christopher au notre fixé pour le sept octobre suivant.

\- Bien entendu ! Nous ferons un voyage de noces plus tard, vers Noël. Tu sais Roxie, ce bébé doit déjà adorer le théâtre car c'est quand je joue que je me sens le mieux de la journée, si légère et sereine. En fait, il ne me donne que peu de désagréments mais sans lui, je suis certaine que j'aurais perçu avec moins de détails la force de transmettre des émotions vu que je joue d'abord pour lui et que je veux qu'il garde un souvenir de tout cela, comme Terrence a dû le vivre dans le ventre d'Eléonore je pense.

\- Certainement qu'à défaut de transmettre le talent, cela donne déjà le goût du théâtre. Il serait intéressant de savoir combien d'acteurs le sont devenus déjà dans le ventre maternel mais ça doit être rare, tu n'es peut-être que la deuxième connue.

\- Non chérie, intervint Terry, il y a eu avant ma mère et moi rien qu'en Amérique, trois actrices enceintes sur scène ayant eu un fils ou une fille pour suivre cette même voie. Mais il y a eu autant de pères l'ayant transmis et davantage de non transmission de talent, c'est toute une combinaison de choses qui crée le goût pour un art ou autre chose.

\- Nous verrons donc à la prochaine génération de Grandchester ! dit Dothy d'un sourire.

Terry prit cela avec un grand sourire, Candy avec un petit et la pensée que ça suffisait toutes ces allusions à ce que personne ne pouvait décider et qui blessait quand cela n'arrivait jamais. Alors elle coupa court en demandant à Philippe de raconter des anecdotes de ce premier mois de tournée.

Au milieu du repas, Philippe soupçonna fort que Dothy et Albert André étaient plus que des amis. Deux fois il s'était penché pour lui parler à l'oreille, leurs mains se frôlaient parfois sur la table sans qu'ils en soient gênés et Candy semblait chercher aussi des détails pour deviner leur lien exact et donc secret si elle-même l'ignorait. Il chercha alors ensuite à avoir une certitude en menant une joute oratoire que seul Terry comprit vraiment.

\- Dothy, tu as déjà raconté à Candy comment nous avons failli passer la nuit enfermés dans le métropolitain de New York suite à une panne d'électricité ?

\- Non Philippe, mais tu vas le faire bien mieux que moi alors.

Dix minutes après, ceux qui avaient écouté cette histoire qu'on pouvait en fait résumer en une phrase, se dirent que Philippe était doué pour conter et tenir en haleine un auditoire. Dothy rajouta d'ailleurs que l'entendre était bien plus passionnant que de l'avoir vécu et Philippe choisit de se vexer qu'elle avoue s'être ennuyée avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Philippe, c'est d'être coincée une heure dans le métro qui ne m'a pas passionnée, pas nos promenades.

\- Alors, oublions cela et dis-nous quel genre d'aventure te tenterait prochainement ? Lointain voyage ? Nouveau projet professionnel ? Changement de vie ?

\- Ma vie me convient Philippe, mon métier aussi. Pour le voyage, il ne te semble sans doute guère lointain mais c'est déjà un voyage d'être à Chicago pour moi qui quitte rarement New York.

\- Une aventurière comme toi doit certainement avoir envie d'aller plus loin dans l'audace que l'Illinois, aussi beau soit-il ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tout faire dans la vie Philippe. New York permet l'audace, l'originalité et donne plus de libertés qu'ailleurs. Chacun ses aventures et voyages, les miens ont été surtout de pouvoir vivre de ma passion et à ma façon, comme vous tous acteurs, mais il ne me permet pas de traverser toute l'Amérique comme toi. Mais quand je déciderai de prendre ma retraite, il se peut que je voyage plus géographiquement, nous verrons.

\- Et vous monsieur André, vous voyez-vous ne plus voyager ?

Albert sourit en voyant Candy exprimer par une mimique qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas.

\- Pour elle non, pour moi… il y a un temps pour tout Philippe, si vous permettez qu'on évite ces « monsieur ».

Puis en voyant Philippe acquiescer :

\- Moi je passerai peut-être ma retraite à devenir sédentaire, qui sait ?

\- Et quel est l'endroit idéal pour la vivre, ici ou en Afrique ?

\- En vérité, je ne sais pas encore, mais ici sont mes racines, mon port, ma maison.

\- Ainsi qu'à New York ! fit Dothy en le regardant tendrement selon Philippe.

\- Bien sûr, je voulais dire dans ce pays, réparti ici et à New York pour ma famille. Donc si je décidais d'y vivre toujours, il me faudrait encore choisir entre ces deux villes.

\- Et peut-être même trois, fit Candy en soupirant. Voire un autre continent.

\- C'est envisageable, dit Albert.

Puis en voyant Dothy perplexe :

\- Pour Anthony, il ne sait pas encore où il veut vivre et pourrait même retourner en France.

\- Vraiment ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup de lui.

\- Pas moi, dit Albert d'un soupir aussi, il est capable de tout, n'a peur de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens que je dis que ça m'étonnerait, William mais pour les sentiments, sa famille, toi, Candy.

\- Nous verrons, dit Candy encore agacée du tour que prenait cette conversation et qui ne regardait et intéressait pas Philippe et les autres ne connaissant même pas Anthony.

Terry crut lui que c'était à cause de ça que Candy devenait triste dès qu'elle pensait à Anthony, ce pire qu'elle avait évoqué, que le divorce avait permis, encore une longue séparation. Elle triturait le bord de la nappe, il lui prit la main et la serra sous la table, cela calma son esprit. Dothy la regarda regarder Terry tendrement et se rassura en trouvant enfin une bonne raison à cette étreinte si ambiguë dans la cuisine, elle était due à cette éventualité de départ et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais vraiment. Pourtant une seconde après, elle envisagea qu'Anthony avait usé de ce chantage là pour la récupérer. Puis la honte revint et elle avala son verre de champagne d'un trait pour chasser ces vilaines pensées venant à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait cette image. En levant les yeux sur Philippe, la fixant étrangement, elle pensa qu'il avait percé son mauvais côté et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Et toi Philippe, aimerais-tu vivre ailleurs qu'en Amérique ? As-tu un autre rêve à poursuivre que le théâtre et séduire les femmes ?

Candy faillit s'étouffer, Terry resta stoïque comme toujours, Archibald rit, Annie rougit, Philippe le prit au premier degré.

\- Tu as raison, ça faisait partie du rêve en voulant être comédien mais on peut changer, même moi je peux vouloir rêver à la femme et plus les femmes.

\- Alors je te souhaite de la rencontrer bientôt Philippe, en Amérique ou ailleurs !

\- Toi aussi Dothy, je te souhaite de trouver l'homme idéal si ce n'est fait.

Elle hocha la tête d'une façon vague, Albert souriait sans rien montrer, Candy trouvait qu'elle avait un peu hérité du cynisme d'Anthony depuis qu'elle était ici, Terry se dit qu'elle ne croyait pas aux sentiments de Philippe et que Philippe en souffrait. Il commençait à craindre que ce trio vire à l'inimitié et mit fin à cette joute en mettant sur la table un nouveau sujet de conversation : sa propre adolescence en Angleterre au collège Saint-Paul avec Candy, Annie et Archibald. Becky les poussa vite à raconter plein d'anecdotes, Philippe s'intéressa aussi beaucoup à ce sujet dès qu'il entendit la rencontre musclée entre Archibald et Terrence et toutes les bagarres et duels qui suivirent. Marie Conrad se joignit aussi à cette discussion après avoir exprimé tout haut ce qu'elle pensait du caractère belliqueux de Terrence à l'époque, soit : « une vraie tête de cochon et de mule réunies », ce qui fit bien rire même le concerné.

Après le dessert, Terry commença à sentir la fatigue le submerger et quand Dothy proposa de danser au son du piano, il cacha son manque d'enthousiasme. De plus, elle choisit de l'inviter lui en premier au lieu d'Albert ou Philippe, ce qu'il osa lui dire une fois la danse entamée.

\- Parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose en tête à tête. Tu as forcément vu ou deviné que William et moi…

\- Je n'ai rien supposé et rien dit de mes non suppositions.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais vu l'attitude de Philippe, la supposition doit être facile pour d'autres aussi. Pourtant, je préférerais que Candy ne soit jamais sûre de rien vu que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espère.

\- Elle n'espère que ton bonheur, rien d'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à aimer à nouveau un homme et vu que je n'aime pas William alors qu'il est parfait, ce n'est pas demain la veille pour un autre.

\- Philippe te regrette, il est jaloux, je le crois aussi sincère.

\- Ni William, ni Philippe ne m'éblouissent Terrence, ça ne doit arriver qu'une fois dans une vie. A mon âge, il faut apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'on peut avoir mais je ne poursuivrais pas une aventure au delà de ce qu'elle m'apporte plus de déplaisir que de plaisir. Sitôt partie d'ici tout sera fini avec William et si Candy l'ignore, c'est bien mieux.

\- Elle est ton amie quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Oui mais l'amitié nous soumet parfois à devoir dire des choses désagréables, par honnêteté et respect.

\- La vérité doit être dite à un ami.

\- Merci Terrence, avec toi c'est si facile la vérité, tu n'es pas si compliqué à vivre en vrai, alors que certains sont trop imprévisibles.

\- Philippe voudrait peut-être juste redevenir ton ami en fait !

\- Philippe ! Oui, peut-être, moi aussi je crois. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais rentrer dormir Terrence.

\- Je ne rêve plus que de ça Dothy.

\- Alors suis-moi, une amie sert aussi à dire la vérité. Candy !

Dix minutes après, Candy le ramenait avec la petite voiture, il dormait à moitié. Elle l'aida à gagner la chambre, le déshabilla puis n'eut que le temps de baiser ses lèvres et il dormait profondément. Elle n'était pas fatiguée alors elle rangea les affaires de Terry dans son sac en y ajoutant les cinq chemises neuves et un paquet cadeau caché entre elles. Puis elle prit une douche, alla lire un peu dans le salon vu que Peter n'était plus là mais à Lakewood. Ses pensées l'emportèrent bientôt à la maison Pony qu'elle reverra bientôt. Elle avait pu parler au téléphone avec Sœur Maria la veille, aurait aimé qu'elle puisse venir voir la pièce avec mademoiselle Pony mais pas plus cette fois qu'une autre, les deux dames n'avaient voulu quitter leurs pensionnaires et les emmener tous n'était pas simple. Elle se souvint des enfants d'il y a deux ans, certains n'y seront plus, de nouveaux les remplaceront, lequel sera idéal pour Anthony ? Seulement lui le saura mais se donnera-t-il enfin cette chance sans se sous-estimer ? Quand sera-t-il là ? Un train venant de New York était prévu à Chicago à midi, celui de Terry pour Saint-Louis partait à treize heures. Donc, Anthony arriverait à Lakewood alors qu'elle partirait d'ici avec Terry et ne le verrait qu'après. Dommage que les deux trains ne soient pas plus accordés en heure, dommage qu'elle ne puisse joindre Anthony pour qu'il l'attende à la gare, dommage que le destin ne soit pas prêt à mettre ces trois personnes face à face enfin. Pour l'heure, le sommeil arrivait, alors elle rejoint son fiancé et se glissa avec bonheur contre sa chaleur et s'endormit aussitôt.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 **Note de l'auteure:**

 **AVERTISSEMENT, la scène qui suit est de caractère érotique**

Elle s'éveilla avec vue imprenable sur son regard bleu saphir. Il sourit de sa façon la plus séduisante et douce, juste réservée à elle et caressa une boucle de ses cheveux sur sa joue.

\- Mon amour ! articula-t-elle en le ressentant fort dans le cœur, mon seul amour !

Il sourit autrement, de sa façon admirative d'elle, un peu candide. Puis il lui répondit dans la langue universelle de l'amour, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en la respirant et la caressant de ses mains aventurières. Elle s'ouvrit à son désir dès qu'il eut dégrafé sa nuisette et effleuré la peau de ses seins jusqu'à son entrecuisse chaude. Mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, elle s'écarta comme une fleur s'offrant au soleil et se frotta à sa main jusqu'à s'humidifier et rougir, gémissant sans quitter ses yeux. Lorsqu' il fut satisfait des conséquences de son effet puissant sur elle, la sentant déjà prête comme jamais à le recevoir, il ôta fébrilement son caleçon, se rapprocha d'elle et vint la caresser de son membre durci, ondulant sur son intimité moite. Elle se tordit comme une anguille, le suppliant des yeux dès que le membre phallique s'éloignait trop de son antre ruisselant de désir. Il ne résista bientôt plus à son envie et voulut tenter son tout premier fantasme jusque-là inexploré avec elle, en lui susurrant dans le creux de son pavillon d'oreille, et survolté juste d'y songer :

\- Tourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes…

D'abord incrédule et désarçonnée de cette demande émise presque comme un ordre lancé en couperet ne pouvant souffrir un refus qui mènerait au purgatoire des désirs déçus, elle ne sentit pourtant pas un soupçon de refus venir en elle, l'once d'une insulte ou l'outrage d'une proposition ô combien indécente pour un amant jusque ici si délicat et soucieux d'égalité en tout. Se souvenant en fait de leur dernière conversation concernant les fantasmes, qu'elle avait elle-même entamé afin de pouvoir lui offrir une belle panoplie de plaisirs sans encombrement de pudeur inutile, vu que l'amour seul leur dictait leur conduite, elle comprit qu'il voulait s'offrir ce premier couplet avant son départ avec une nouvelle position et un autre scénario peut-être. Un peu anxieuse de le décevoir, elle s'emplit de toute la volonté possible et chassa les dernières traces de pudeur, les relents d'orgueil et les rares soupçons de morale qui pouvaient affadir ce cadeau qu'elle voulait lui offrir afin qu'il le garde en souvenir un mois et qui, égoïstement un peu aussi, lui assurerait encore une plus grande fidélité de lui, si tant est qu'il puisse être encore plus fidèle qu'il ne l'est mais comme rien n' était impossible…

Comme il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes depuis cette demande et son choix, elle lui sourit de sa façon la plus coquine possible, lui lança même une œillade brûlante qui le fit frémir d'impatience puis elle se dressa sur son séant, se tourna et se mit à genoux sur le lit, réfléchissant maintenant très vite sur la position la plus confortable mais aussi provocante à enflammer le plus ses sens. Ses bras attirèrent alors instinctivement l'oreiller et elle y posa ses mains tout en cambrant le dos et écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Terry la fixa, une myriade d'émotions l'emplit à cette vue : d'abord un peu d'intimidation, non pas d'étonnement qu'elle accepte sa demande mais d'une admiration encore grandie pour elle et sa faculté à tout comprendre de lui si vite.

Il était aussi subjugué par son dos souple, sa croupe face à ses yeux comme jamais avant, ses fesses si rondes et belles, à la teinte laiteuse de porcelaine et que la lumière faible perçant sous les rideaux de velours beige chamoirait d'ombres instables.

Son regard caressa sa peau une minute puis, sentant son sang chauffer et courir dans ses veines comme un érable gorgé de sève prêt à être saigné de son sirop liquoreux et sucré, il se positionna lui aussi à genoux derrière elle, posa ses longues mains sur ces deux lunes sacrées et les parcourut pour en apprécier aussi le grain satiné et tiède. Il sentit son phallus se rigidifier plus brutalement et un appel de liberté l'envahit, une vague de puissance traversa son échine et le désir se métamorphosa en envie de mener un autre combat avec les forces animales enfouies en lui depuis elle ; juste auparavant déversées sur des putains, sans souci de délicatesse mais bien frustrantes en somme car aucune tendresse ni notion infime d'amour en découlait. Là, l'amour n'avait plus à être prouvé ni remis en doute, il était au sommet de sa perfection et après avoir exploré la passion douce, passer à une passion plus sauvage, devait être visité au moins une fois.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la raie de ses fesses en remontant vers ce puits suintant, son index s'humidifia sous l'exploration de sa chair chaude, il n'alla pas loin, elle exprima un petit couinement de souris qui l'excita ; il ramena ce doigt mouillé jusqu'à ses lèvres, en aspira les embruns musqués comme on goûte un bon cru de Bourgogne et se sentit aussitôt ivre pour cette chevauchée rêvée depuis longtemps dans ses nuits les plus osées.

Empoignant ses hanches ni trop larges ni trop étroites, juste à l'empan idéal de ses mains fortes mais élégantes, il s'introduisit sans plus de préavis en elle et l'assaillit en une saillie brutale qui la fit lâcher quelques borborygmes et un autre couinement. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas sur ces signes car elle se cambrait davantage et à chaque pénétration poussait vers l'arrière en rythme comme pour l'avoir encore plus profondément en ses entrailles. Elle laissa aussi sa tête tomber mollement face à l'oreiller, les cheveux libres et épars cachant son visage à sa vue, les deux mains crispées froissant la taie, les bras bien raides pour se soutenir. Il ne soupçonna pas que cette posture et ces bruits en elle étaient dus à un inconfort car un halètement d'abord à peine audible s'ébruita d'elle, puis gravissant les octaves à la vitesse des va-et-vient de leur corps, si bien que bientôt la chambre de cette maison heureusement bien éloignée d'autres oreilles que les leurs, offrit une symphonie des plaisirs hédonistes, en chœur et en harmonie avec les ahanements qu'il ne pouvait retenir tant son corps s'excitait et se galvanisait à la pénétrer, la labourer, la posséder encore et encore. Oui il se sentait comme un propriétaire terrien, ce corps de femme lui appartenait comme jamais, il la sentait si heureuse de lui offrir son fantasme, d'y trouver aussi son plaisir, de le faire même s'amplifier à le pousser ainsi plus en elle toujours et sans peine.

Avec l'énergie d'un tigre, il laissa grimper au plus haut la jouissance, ses mains emprisonnèrent ensuite ses deux seins et il les pétrit un peu avant d'en pincer les pointes de façon à la faire couiner encore. Mais comme elle fit aussi sortir de sa bouche une sorte de « oui » mal articulé mais pourtant clair, il poursuivit cette petite brutalité à ses seins en un écrasement par ses deux mains pour en sentir toute leur profondeur. Mais il eut vite une autre idée tout en continuant à s'enfouir dans ses chairs, il chercha de sa main droite son clitoris et le titilla subtilement. Ce geste eut son effet immédiat, sous ses mèches blondes bouclées, une plainte jaillit et monta crescendo vers le mont des plaisirs, menaçant de vite se transformer en orgasme et il se sentit encore plus puissant de voir sa douce colombe se métamorphoser en tigresse. Elle secouait sa tête de gauche à droite en criant des « oui », des « encore », des « Terry », elle se mit à baver sur l'oreiller, ses mains se durcirent sur lui et son buste tomba, la force l'avait lâchée mais sa tête se posa sans heurt et elle la tourna vers la gauche, la joue sur la taie, les yeux clos, les lèvres se libérant de ses plaintes lancinantes et répétitives.

Il quitta son clitoris, sa main remonta à sa taille et il choisit de se libérer lui aussi de cette intense jouissance qui traversait ses hanches, sa poitrine et sa tête. Il ralentit le rythme, écoutant leurs corps unis et synchronisés se chantant leur hymne à l'amour l'un à l'autre. Il rugit en un feulement hypnotique, elle cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un éraillement et son souffle à bout, leur orgasme étant si violent qu'il les laissa aussitôt après dans un état d'abattement tel, que leurs deux corps toujours unis se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, lui sur elle mais avec quand même la force et volonté pour ne pas être un poids ; un peu de travers contre son dos pour la laisser respirer mais encore en elle jusqu'à ce que la nature reprenne sa loi et les détache tout en les unissant encore un peu plus dans leur cœur et leur esprit.

 **Fin de la scène érotique**

\- J'ai adoré ! glissa-t-il ensuite dans son oreille. Tu es toutes les femmes du monde Candy, mon épouse amante pour toujours.

\- Je veux l'être pour toujours Terry, j'ai hâte de porter ton nom, de dire ces mots, ce serment si vrai entre nous, porter ton alliance, une robe magnifique et unique, oui j'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi mais j'aurais voulu autant que toi ce qui nous est interdit, croyance ou pas, c'est regrettable.

\- Et si nous demandons au révérant Jackson de bénir notre union ? Lui aussi refuserait ?

\- Le révérant Jackson ? Oui ! Si nous avons un espoir, ce ne peut-être que de lui ! Candy tu es merveilleuse, je vais lui écrire et le supplier de nous bénir.

\- Je ferai pareil mon cœur, oui, de toute façon, je te promets un beau et inoubliable mariage monsieur mon époux amant pour toujours.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

A la gare de Chicago, Georges attendait Anthony pour le ramener à Lakewood, mais il ne descendit pas du train venant de New York alors il retourna seul là-bas. Candy n'en sut rien car elle partit avec Terry dans un taxi à midi quinze et ils y arrivèrent à midi trente. A peine sur le trottoir, une petite fille échappa à sa mère et se précipita dans les jambes de l'acteur en criant :

\- C'est toi Cyrano ? Pourquoi ton nez n'est plus si gros ?

Sa mère accourut pour s'excuser.

\- Cindy ! Viens ici ! Je vous demande pardon monsieur et mademoiselle !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il en souriant à la mère puis à la petite fille. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu m'aies si facilement reconnu jeune et jolie demoiselle, avec mon chapeau et sans mon faux nez, dis-moi Cindy ?

\- J'ai reconnu ta fiancée monsieur Cyrano, car maman a été soignée par elle.

\- Oui, dit vite sa mère vu l'étonnement de Candy. C'était il y a des années et vous avez vu tant de patients, j'étais hospitalisée à la clinique Ste Johanna et je n'ai pas oublié comme votre sourire et votre gentillesse m'ont aidée à guérir plus vite. Je l'ai dit à Cindy hier soir au théâtre, voilà.

\- Et puis tu marches comme Cyrano et même mon papa il dit que tu pourrais jouer tous les rôles bien même si tu te déguises en encore plus laid, rajouta la petite fièrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quel beau compliment ! J'en ai de la chance de rencontrer avant de partir, mes admiratrices les plus jolies et gentilles comme ta maman et toi.

Puis en s'accroupissant au niveau de Cindy :

\- Tu diras à ton papa que je le remercie et qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une si belle famille.

\- Promis Cyrano. Je peux avoir un bisou de toi ?

\- Avec plaisir Cindy, tu es trop mignonne pour que je parte sans un bisou.

Puis une fois qu'elle eut serré ses petits bras autour de son cou et qu'ils eurent chacun donné un gros bisou à l'autre, il sortit une photographie de son portefeuille qu'il signa à son prénom et lui offrit avec son chapeau. Mais Cindy voulut encore un bisou de Candy qui s'y prêta avec joie et serra aussi la main de sa mère alors que Terry l'embrassa aussi sur la joue sous quelques regards curieux ou envieux.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! leur souhaita-t-elle encore avant de dire à Cindy qu'il fallait rentrer à la maison. La petite obéit mais se retourna encore deux fois pour leur dire au revoir de la main. Candy regarda encore Terry avec admiration et en souhaitant encore plus vite un bébé de lui.

\- Elle t'a tapée dans l'œil cette admiratrice là ! dit-elle en plaisantant et pour ne pas prêter attention aux regards curieux, maintenant qu'il marchait sans chapeau.

\- Oui, tout à fait mon genre de fille, une petite blonde maligne et culottée et qui s'appelle Cindy, comment résister ?

\- Surtout pas chéri, j'adore te voir si adorable avec ce genre de public.

Il lui sourit puis se décida à avancer plus vite vu le regard appuyé d'une femme et son peu d'envie de devoir signer des autographes à tout va.

\- Rentrons dans la gare ma chérie, je vais devoir t'obliger à presque courir maintenant.

\- Cela nous fera digérer un peu de sport Terry, allons-y et ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi elles oseront bien moins t'ennuyer, sinon !

Personne ne peut dire si son avertissement lancé calmement avait été perçu mais ils arrivèrent sur le quai où les acteurs attendaient, sans avoir été perturbés en route autrement qu'en regards soutenus et maintenant qu'il y avait toute la troupe, la curiosité était divisée. Le train allant à Saint-Louis, leur prochaine destination et venant de Toledo, Pittsburgh et auparavant Washington, n'était pas encore arrivé. Le chef de gare l'annonça cinq minutes après, soit à douze heures cinquante et il repartirait à treize heures comme prévu. Terry et sa troupe avaient un wagon réservé pour eux seuls, le dernier mais il était occupé par les voyageurs descendant à Chicago et il fallut les laisser sortir d'abord. Quand Philippe ne vit plus personne descendre il grimpa dedans et partit s'installer, bientôt suivi par d'autres. Pourtant, un passager était encore en train de sortir son sac du porte-bagages et il semblait avoir du mal alors Philippe lui proposa de l'aider et celui-ci ne refusa pas.

\- Vous êtes un peu plus grand que moi alors avec plaisir, monsieur.

Philippe sortit le sac qui était en fait, coincé dans le filet et le donna à l'homme qui le remercia. Puis il le vit partir en boitant et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide pour descendre du train. Le jeune homme lui fit signe que non et lui souhaita bon voyage sans se retourner.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry laissa monter toute sa troupe, il le ferait au dernier moment une fois ses adieux finis et pour plus d'intimité, il entraîna Candy derrière un poteau bien placé.

\- Encore un long mois d'attente, mais après nous ne nous quitterons plus un seul jour pendant au moins un an, promis.

\- Un mois ça passe vite mon amour, et encore, ce n'est qu'une demie absence vu qu'on peut se parler grâce à cette merveilleuse invention qu'est le téléphone.

\- Oui, ça a été moins dur que je ne l'aurais cru ce premier mois donc je suis moins triste cette fois. Mais promets-moi d'éviter encore Chicago seule, que tu rentreras bien en taxi à Lakewood.

\- Promis chéri mais je dois d'abord retourner à la maison pour prendre mon sac et la petite voiture.

\- J'aurais dû dire à Peter de venir ici, suis-je bête !

\- Mais non, c'est moi qui voulais d'abord demander à Dothy, puis j'ai préféré être seule avec toi. Je te promets que je ne ferai que le nécessaire et rentrerai tout de suite à Lakewood.

\- J'espère que tu y trouveras ce que tu souhaites Candy, ainsi qu'à la maison Pony. Salue tout ce petit monde pour moi, j'ai hâte de pouvoir y aller moi aussi.

\- Bientôt Terry, désormais tout arrivera bientôt. Embrasse-moi maintenant.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony descendit enfin du train et se demanda un instant si tous ces passagers n'étaient pas ensemble. Il avait souri à cette belle jeune fille blonde et cette autre dame plus âgée, peut-être la mère et la fille, qui se serrèrent dans le couloir pour le laisser passer.

\- Quels beaux yeux ! glissa Marie Conrad à l'oreille de Becky, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si Marie, l'amour et la grossesse n'empêchent pas de voir ce qui est beau.

Cependant, en se retournant discrètement, elle vit qu'il boitait et eut de la tristesse pour lui.

Anthony avait l'habitude qu'on soit triste pour lui, il ne faisait plus cas de ces regards de pitié, il pouvait marcher et descendre des escaliers, il ne refusait pas d'aide pour ce qu'il savait impossible pour lui, il connaissait ses limites et ses compétences et n'avait besoin d'aucune pitié. Il descendit donc les marches du train à son rythme, accroché d'une main à la poignée pour ne pas risquer de glisser et chuter, sa hantise. Dans l'autre main il tenait son sac, un peu lourd mais pas dans la catégorie interdit pour lui. Il posa sa jambe gauche en premier sur le sol, la valide, pour s'offrir une bonne stabilité avant de poser la réparée. Puis il partit de son allure différente, la tête haute, bien droit, ni fier, ni honteux, digne et debout. Il visionna le quai, ne reconnut rien de familier alors il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Candy huma un autre parfum que celui de Terry et ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que le poteau qui les cachait tous deux. Après tout, ce parfum n'était pas si rare. Elle retourna à celui qui partait et imprima à nouveau en mémoire chaque détail adoré et il fit pareil. Puis le chef de gare annonça le départ dans deux minutes alors elle le pressa. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, ne regardèrent que vers le wagon du train où ils allèrent tous deux main dans la main.

Anthony sursauta en entendant une femme dire à une autre :

\- Oui, c'est la troupe de comédiens qui a joué hier Cyrano, celle de Terrence Grandchester, ils occupent tout le wagon.

Il se retourna, vit deux silhouettes enlacées, une lui était très familière. Il faillit crier son prénom mais la scène qu'il voyait l'émut et il ne voulut pas l'écourter. Il resta immobile sans pouvoir les quitter des yeux, leur baiser lui fit aussi plaisir et il sourit sans avoir prévu que l'acteur porterait son regard jusqu'à lui.

En effet, Terry embrassa une dernière fois Candy sans s'occuper des regards mais l'un d'eux lui fit un étrange effet, une sensation douce dans le cœur qui lui fit en chercher la raison et il rencontra un regard inoubliable et aussi expressif qu'il l'espérait.

\- Anthony !

Candy sursauta, Terry avait juste articulé sans mettre le son mais elle ne pouvait se tromper. Elle se retourna et le vit à une quinzaine de mètres, sourire angéliquement, elle avait bien reconnu son parfum, il était passé près d'eux à ce moment. Il sourit cette fois d'un air désolé d'arriver si tard, Terry entraîna Candy, trop indécise encore de savoir quoi faire, vers l'avocat qui du coup avança du plus vite qu'il pouvait pour gagner du temps. Mais le sifflet retentit, le train démarra, Anthony hocha négativement la tête en serrant juste très vite la main tendue de Terry.

\- Une autre fois Terrence !

\- J'y compte bien Anthony !

Il repartit en arrière et sauta sur le marchepied du train. Candy courut pour pouvoir encore toucher sa main et lui dire :

\- A bientôt mon amour !

Terry lui dit la même chose puis regarda Anthony, toujours si lumineux et affable, avancer jusqu'à elle, puis poser sa main sur son épaule comme un frère le ferait.

\- Je veillerai sur elle, personne ne lui fera de mal ! affirma l'avocat pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais, je pars tranquille maintenant, merci pour tout Anthony.

Celui-ci sourit encore en lui faisant signe, il avait eu sa réponse et elle remplit son cœur de joie et de motivation pour son devenir.

Terry aussi se sentit plein de joie, cette si courte rencontre était la plus riche en émotions jamais vécue depuis Candy et il avait encore plus hâte de rentrer pour en revivre une.

Candy vit l'ombre de Terry disparaître et se tourna vers Anthony et se serra contre lui.

\- Anthony ! Tu es là, quel bonheur, mais quelle bizarrerie que tu sois dans le train venant de Washington et pas celui de midi !

\- Hasard à moitié voulu par le destin apparemment ma douce, mais je ne regrette pas, je suis fier de moi en fait !

\- Moi aussi car j'avais bien vu il y a six ans tout compte fait.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony attendit que le taxi les dépose tous deux à la maison louée pour ces deux jours par Terry, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec Neil et l'issue de l'odyssée. Elle prépara vite du café et s'installa avec lui sur le canapé dans le salon.

\- A toi je dirai tout Anthony, tu seras le seul à qui j'oserai dire que je n'aurais pas rencontré Neil sur la route à cette heure tardive si je n'avais pas fait une scène de jalousie ridicule à Terry auparavant, qui l'a blessé et qui l'a fait aller dehors pour la cacher, puis le remord m'a fait courir après lui mais pas dans la bonne direction. Ensuite…

Elle termina par comment Terry avait ramené Neil mais de la version d'Albert, plus complète que celle de Terry si concise. Puis elle attendit en sirotant son café le verdict d'Anthony.

\- De mon point de vue Candy, il n'y a pas trente-six responsables dans cette histoire mais un seul : Daniel. Que tu te sois disputée avec Terrence, que ce soit toi ou lui le responsable de cette dispute, quelle importance ? Tu as laissé croire à William et Archibald que tu te promenais seule pour digérer, ce qui aurait pu et c'est suffisamment explicatif pour n'importe qui et n'a jamais été une faute pénalement ou moralement de marcher sur une route, même la nuit. Un violeur est un criminel Candy, Terrence avait raison, laisser Daniel libre était un délit de complicité, vouloir le tuer est un sentiment normal pour un homme en colère respectueux des femmes mais tu as raison, tuer c'est se mettre au même niveau que les criminels et c'est gâcher sa vie. L'envoyer en prison n'était pas non plus la meilleure solution vu que Daniel est drogué et alcoolique mais s'il avait eu le temps de te faire plus de mal et que nous ayons tous réussi à ne pas le tuer, j'aurais plaidé pour qu'il soit puni pénalement en me fichant du scandale car je ne connais pas d'autre moyen de neutraliser pareil criminel et de protéger les innocents. Mais tu as échappé au pire grâce à un homme qui t'aime sincèrement et est très intelligent et courageux. Laissons donc encore une chance à Daniel puisque tu le veux, bien que je crois que c'est plus sa frousse et lâcheté qui l'a empêché de faire pire qu'il n'a pu criminellement. En tout cas, cette fois il n'a plus droit à l'erreur, une fois désintoxiqué il va devoir s'assumer et ne plus jamais t'approcher sans autorisation sinon…

Mais franchement ma douce… pourquoi perdre ton temps à être jalouse alors qu'il ne voit que toi ?

\- C'était pour le passé, celui que tu m'as crié au visage à Philadelphie, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui mais je ne citais bêtement que des journaux sans savoir et seulement par blessure d'amour propre.

\- Je sais bien, moi j'ai refusé de savoir le vrai du faux et j'ai tout mal interprété mais c'est réglé maintenant et plus rien ne peut nous désunir vu notre sincérité.

\- Je crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir ton mariage ma Candy, avec ou sans moi.

\- Je préférerais avec, Anthony ! Je t'en prie, quoi que tu décides pour ton avenir, essaie d'être le sept octobre à New York, Terry l'espère aussi.

\- Et bien… le sept… en octobre en plus… comment refuser tant de signes bénéfiques ! J'y serai Candy, seul l'incontrôlable m'empêchera d'assister à ton mariage.

\- Oh ! merci mon chéri, je t'adore ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais dans le train venant de Washington ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'hier, j'ai raté mon train direct faute d'avoir voulu acheter des bricoles, j'ai mal calculé mon temps étant donné que c'est toi qui te chargeais de tout ce qui m'embêtait et en plus, je n'ai même pas trouvé des chemises qui me plaisent. Donc j'ai pris le train de dix-neuf heures pour Indianapolis, suis descendu à Pittsburgh puis ai repris celui qui venait de Washington et allait à Chicago, sans savoir que Terrence et sa troupe le prenait. Et je crois que j'occupais le wagon qu'il occupe. Je me demandais justement si tous ces gens étaient ensemble. Un homme jeune et grand, cheveux châtains ondulés un peu longs, m'a aidé à sortir mon sac coincé dans le filet.

\- Ce devait être Philippe Berthier, Christian dans la pièce, il est très sympathique.

\- Et puis, une belle blonde m'a souri, une dame plus âgée l'accompagnait.

\- Ce ne peut-être que Becky Taylor, la Roxane de Cyrano, et sûrement Marie Conrad, sa gouvernante dans la pièce. Becky va se marier et attend un… bébé.

\- Et elle ne prend pas de risques pour lui ?

\- Non, son rôle n'est pas trop physique, elle voit un médecin dans chaque ville, tout le monde est au petit soin pour elle, elle m'a dit se sentir encore mieux tant c'est riche en émotions pour son bébé. Terry était furieux quand il l'a appris, elle n'avait rien dit à l'audition, mais une fois rassuré en lui ayant remémoré que sa propre mère jouait encore à neuf mois de grossesse et qu'il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il naisse sur la scène, il l'a pris aussi en heureuse expérience et joie pour elle.

Anthony rit de bon cœur de cette anecdote en regrettant encore de n'avoir pas vu la pièce.

\- Ce soir il joue à Saint-Louis alors ?

\- Non, demain soir. Justement, il a réduit un peu le nombre de représentations pour que Becky n'en souffre pas.

\- C'est bien. Mais, il ne la jouera plus à New York ?

\- En fait… il attend la réponse du directeur du théâtre Lincoln car je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait refaire une représentation au retour pour Susanna, son ex-femme, qui l'a ratée en mai.

\- Et c'est toi qui lui as demandé ? dit-il en éclatant de rire. Décidément Candy, tu es unique !

Puis sans rire :

\- Et si moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir voir ce que j'ai raté, tu crois que le directeur sera plus compréhensif ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri mais compte sur moi pour faire tout mon possible si c'est pour toi, parole de Candy l'unique !

Avant de partir pour Lakewood dans la petite voiture d'Albert, Candy alla chercher son gros sac et en sortit devant Anthony, trois chemises neuves à sa taille et des teintes qui lui plaisaient.

\- Es-tu devenue voyante ma douce ?

\- Disons que c'est un hasard à moitié voulu par le destin mon cher ! En fait, j'ai dû en acheter hier pour quelqu'un qui en ce moment les use à une vitesse folle, et comme je savais déjà que tu viendrais, je n'ai pas résisté vu le choix de couleurs, surtout tous ces bleus. Néanmoins, si tu as besoin d'autres choses, je me ferai un plaisir de faire les boutiques pour toi, il y a même Dothy pour m'aider et elle ne choisit pas pour les autres ce qu'elle porte rassure-toi !

\- Elle est en vacances, laisse-la en profiter, seules les chemises urgeaient, tu m'accorderas une autre journée à New York plus tard.

\- Donc tu y retournes ?

\- Oui mais plus pour travailler avec Bradley, cette fois c'est bien fini.

\- Tu as démissionné ?

\- Il m'a fichu à la porte après que je lui ai dit quel misogyne, crétin, hypocrite, condescendant, vendu d'avocat pourri il était. Mais c'est moi qui suis parti bien sûr vu que c'était préparé.

\- Tu lui as dit tout ça, Wow ! Tu es incroyable et très rebelle mon Anthony et tu as eu bien raison. Mais maintenant ?

\- Maintenant je vais prendre quelques jours de vraies vacances, au programme : farniente, balades, admirer la nature, nager, et surtout vivre chaque seconde dans la joie et le plaisir.

\- Alors tu pourrais venir à la maison Pony aussi ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Dans une limousine noire conduite par un chauffeur ?

\- A-t-elle un bar ?

\- Oui et tu peux allonger tes jambes sur le siège d'en face et incliner ton dossier, grand confort.

\- C'est une expérience qui mérite d'être vécue alors, oui j'accepte si tu le demandes tout de même à Terrence d'abord, je préfère.

\- Il sait déjà que tu y vas, enfin que j'espérais que tu m'y accompagnes plutôt. Mais je lui poserai la question dans les règles tout à l'heure c'est entendu. Bon, on y va ?

Il hocha la tête puis ramassa un livre qui dépassait dessous le canapé.

\- C'est à toi ? Oscar Wilde, « Le portrait de Dorian Gray ».

\- Non, ça ne peut-être qu'à Terry, tant pis pour lui.

\- Je te le rendrai après avoir essayé de le lire, je n'ai pas emmené de livres justement pour que mon sac reste supportable.

 _Fin du chapitre 15_


	17. Chapter 16

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 16 « Les cartes truquées »**

Dothy se sentit encore mal à l'aise en voyant que Candy revenait avec Anthony. Elle était seule sur la terrasse à siroter une orangeade, il avait l'air si gai, si souriant en venant la saluer avec Candy, et celle-ci si en extase devant lui, qu'elle douta à nouveau de leur récente fraternité.

\- Devine qui était dans le même train que Terry a pris, Dothy ?

\- Quel hasard ! répondit-elle après avoir entendu l'anecdote en souriant mais cherchant la faille.

\- Voulu par le destin Dothy ! fit Candy en ôtant une poussière invisible pour elle sur l'épaule d'Anthony qui caressa sa joue puis fixa la styliste avec insolence.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec son verre quand il vint se pencher sur sa main en un baisemain très appuyé et un :

\- Heureux de te revoir encore plus belle, chère Dothy !

Elle eut ensuite son regard dans le sien et se sentit si déshabillée, qu'elle montra dans le sien un nuage noir qu'il décoda en nouveau signe d'antipathie à son égard. Il lâcha donc sa main et s'excusa :

\- Je vais voir mon oncle, veuillez m'excuser, à tout à l'heure Candy.

\- Oui chéri.

Celle-ci le suivit des yeux avec tendresse puis se rendit compte du regard fâché de Dothy.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu lui as dit chéri Candy ! J'espère que c'est un lapsus !

\- Non ! Quel mal y a-t-il ?

\- On ne dit ceci qu'à son amoureux il me semble !

\- Cela dépend du ton employé Dothy, je sais à qui je parle crois-moi.

\- Terry est d'accord ?

\- Terry a confiance en moi Dothy et pas toi apparemment, cela me désole !

\- Et si Anthony faisait semblant pour que tu retournes avec lui ?

\- Quoi ? C'est cela que tu penses Dothy ? De mon Anthony ? Oh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le vois encore ainsi toi si perspicace en d'autres temps ! Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, excuse-moi, je vais ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Dothy regretta de lui avoir causé de la peine mais elle avait suivi le précepte de Terry en lui disant sa vérité et quoi qu'elle douta encore d'avoir raison, Candy maintenant savait qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre version à un tel changement chez son ex-mari.

Candy ravala sa peine sitôt ses affaires rangées, elle pardonna à son amie de ne pas être parfaite pour savoir qui était vraiment Anthony car il est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas tout de lui. Elle ne lui révèlerait pas ses secrets mais elle lui expliquerait mieux les choses comme l'avait fait Terry avec elle pour son passé trouble.

Anthony oublia le rejet de Dothy dès qu'il embrassa son oncle et lui raconta comment il avait envoyé baladé son patron puis loupé son train et la rencontre brève mais intense avec Terrence.

\- Il m'a remercié deux fois par rapport à Candy, une en m'envoyant deux places de théâtre puis une fois encore ici : merci pour tout. Pourtant, il pouvait m'en vouloir de lui avoir menti, d'avoir mal agi avec Candy, d'être à jamais l'ex-mari de la femme de sa vie.

\- Et toi, pourquoi trouves-tu celui qui t'a menti par omission, t'a contraint à changer de vie et d'avoir moins Candy avec toi, aussi intéressant ?

\- Il a le courage de ses ambitions, il voit plus loin que les apparences, ne s'occupe pas du quand dira-t-on et aime vraiment beaucoup Candy.

\- Terry est bien ainsi mon neveu, il te ressemble pas mal, vous êtes en effet faits du même bois mais ça ne suffit pas toujours pour devenir amis. Cependant, je crois que tu es déjà son ami et lui le tien, alors, à vous de tisser ce qui vous conviendra sous le regard réjoui de Candy.

\- J'aimerais vraiment ce futur là William, mais j'ignore si je vais rester à New York alors je ne veux pas encore me faire d'illusions sur ce que le destin ne me permet pas d'avoir, comme pour les enfants. J'avais envie de me faire confiance et d'en prendre un à la maison Pony mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en ayant tout misé sur Candy, je n'avais pas appris à me débrouiller tout seul pour tout et je refuse d'être père sans le mériter.

\- Toujours tu te donneras des défis difficiles mon neveu, par intégrité, fierté mais surtout amour. Inutile que je te redise que tu mérites ce que tu espères, mais ne te tracasse pas pour des histoires de tâches ménagères et autres détails que quelqu'un peut faire à ta place alors que tu feras seul avec grand cœur ce qu'un enfant attendra de toi.

\- Je sais bien mais quoi qu'on me dise, un enfant sans maman c'est un demi-échec pour moi. Et en plus, maintenant je suis sans travail !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy ne raconta pas à Terry que Dothy doutait d'Anthony vu qu'elle comptait bien la convaincre que cette fois elle se trompait mais elle lui demanda clairement s'il trouvait inconvenant qu'elle emploie des termes affectifs par habitude et seulement d'un sens amical, avec celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Il lui répondit lui aussi très clairement.

\- Tu l'appelles comme tu aimes Candy, j'avais déjà compris et accepté tout ce qui vous unit, maintenant que j'ai vu ce que j'espérais voir, absolument rien ni personne ne peut me faire interpréter de travers notre vérité.

\- C'est pour être sûre que rien ne te blessera mon amour, tout est si clair en effet pour nous mais d'autres peuvent voir autre chose et c'est un détail que je ne t'avais pas encore dit.

\- Maintenant c'est fait et encore une fois, j'ai confiance en toi, en moi, et même en lui désormais.

\- Tu as cette certitude en ayant lu en lui ?

\- Oui, il est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Tu ne l'imagines pas jouer double jeu ?

\- Non ou alors, c'est qu'il serait meilleur acteur que moi, ce que je n'imagine pas non plus.

\- Il est avocat, il sait plaider, ce qui est un peu théâtral aussi.

\- C'est vrai et je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre mais son métier, il ne le fait pas sur un quai de gare. Il ne joue pas la comédie, ne triche pas, n'a pas d'idées tordues en tête car il t'aime mieux qu'un frère et ne souffre pas que tu sois malheureuse, donc il me respecte parce qu'il me sait aussi sincère que lui désormais.

\- C'est exact, mais ça va au delà du respect maintenant, il … t'apprécie beaucoup, tout simplement.

\- C'est réciproque sans avoir besoin de savoir toute sa vie, c'est instinctif, c'était inimaginable pour moi auparavant mais puisque rien ne nous sépare plus mais nous relie, pourquoi refuser ce cadeau ? Dois-je encore éclairer ta lanterne mon ange ?

\- Non, elle est lumineuse mon cœur, merci.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir très bon goût ma tendre douceur.

\- C'est inédit, je le prends mon grand bébé loup. Non, c'était pour rire mon immense amour !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Archibald avait appelé après Terry pour inviter les quatre résidents de Lakewood à dîner. Dothy avait constaté qu'Anthony tenait ses distances désormais avec elle et au dîner, la seule fois où il lui parla personnellement, il avait réemployé le vouvoiement. D'un côté cela

l'arrangeait qu'il soit si froid, de l'autre ça l'agaçait qu'il fasse comme si elle n'existait pas alors qu'il était encore le centre d'intérêt autour de la table. Chacun y allait de sa question sur ses projets, vu qu'il laissait toujours dans le vague où il vivrait demain, tous l'incitaient à ne surtout pas aller trop loin et bien qu'il montrait qu'il fallait parler d'autre chose, elle pensait que sa vanité était satisfaite. Plusieurs fois elle se retint de lui dire que son chantage affectif ne la trompait pas et que ses sourires d'ange et ses yeux d'azur ne risquaient plus de la séduire elle. Puis, à sa joie le sujet de conversation changea, le petit Jordan, la grossesse d'Annie, alors elle s'y joignit en voyant avec plaisir Anthony perdre son sourire candide. Au retour, elle écouta Candy assise à l'arrière avec Anthony, lui disant que Terry acceptait que la limousine l'emmène aussi à la maison Pony, le ramène à New York s'il voulait, qu'il se sente à l'aise et sache qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu pour lui. Elle regarda vite dans la vitre pour voir son reflet, il souriait, semblait très fier d'avoir réussi à mettre même le rebelle dans sa poche. Elle vit aussi sa main caresser celle de Candy et sentit un autre nuage traverser son cœur.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony se leva à l'aube pour aller se baigner dans le lac Michigan, à un endroit difficile à trouver pour qui ne vivait pas ici, une petite crique à dix minutes à pieds et il n'eut pas à la partager ce matin. Il revint en sifflotant, ses cheveux blonds humides flottant sur ses épaules, la chemise pas reboutonnée jusqu'au col, la serviette à la main. Il n'était encore que huit heures et il pensait que les autre dormaient encore mais Candy l'attendait et lui reprocha de n'avoir pas pensé à l'inviter. Il lui promit que demain ils iraient ensemble puis la prit dans ses bras et lui raconta un souvenir dans l'oreille juste au moment où Dothy apparaissait sur la terrasse et cette fois elle ne put le supporter, et comme seul Anthony pouvait la voir, elle le foudroya du regard et rebroussa chemin. Candy se retourna et ne vit que ses jambes.

\- C'était Dothy ?

\- Oui, la belle styliste doit avoir oublié quelque chose, elle reviendra, dit-il en ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elle le détestait autant et s'en sentant encore déçu mais sans le montrer.

Dothy grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva face à William qui sortait de sa chambre. Prise d'une envie de se venger de l'affront subi, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna à nouveau dans sa chambre puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Eh bien, quel agréable petit déjeuner ! Nous pourrions leur dire alors, ce serait plus simple pour…

\- Non, c'est bien plus excitant ainsi, nous sommes libres et sans projets, nous prenons le plaisir tel qu'il vient, ça suffit bien !

Il hocha la tête et suivit son précepte, s'adonna avec elle au plaisir. Pourtant, elle se sentit encore plus en colère ensuite, car aussi contre elle désormais pour avoir réagi de la sorte. William la laissa pour aller rejoindre Archibald à la banque André, il fallut bien qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Personne ne la vit alors elle retourna dans la sienne et prit une douche pour effacer toutes traces suspectes. Candy vint frapper à sa porte, elle inventa un mal de tête pour décliner son invitation à aller voir son ancien employeur à la clinique heureuse, le docteur Martin. Sitôt qu'elle entendit la voiture partir, Dothy sortit de sa chambre et alla se promener dans le jardin, persuadée qu'Anthony avait suivi Candy mais elle comprit son erreur en se retrouvant face à lui. Elle pâlit en le voyant accroupi à examiner de près les roses.

\- Désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Moi aussi madame Malone, je suis désolé de vous causer tant de déplaisir mais je crois avoir autant le droit d'être ici que vous alors vous pourriez faire une trêve de cette guerre dont j'ignore le mobile.

\- Je ne suis pas en guerre après toi Anthony, inutile de me parler comme à une vieille folle, je suis juste déçue par ton attitude avec Candy, répliqua-t-elle après s'être retournée brusquement.

\- Déçue ? Pourtant, je crois être bien plus attentionné et gentil qu'avant avec elle.

\- Oui, beaucoup trop même pour un soi-disant frère.

\- Ah c'est ça ! fit-il en éclatant de rire. Tu ne crois pas que l'on puisse devenir le frère de son ex-épouse ?

\- En théorie si, mais tu as peut-être trouvé ce prétexte pour la reconquérir ou te venger.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle image ai-je pu te donner en mari pour me voir encore si mauvais ! Mais tu as sûrement de bonnes raisons, je ne t'en veux pas et te laisse seule choisir dans quel camp tu finiras par me ranger à la fin de ton enquête.

\- Quel cynisme !

\- Cela je l'avoue, mon humour est souvent cynique, pourtant je ne crois pas l'être dans la vie.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas la laisser tranquille avec Terrence ?

\- Lui-même me fait confiance Dothy alors je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour autant de méfiance ?

\- Un frère ne se fait pas appeler chéri ou mon amour, ne tripote pas autant sa sœur et ne se fait pas caresser le dos par elle dans ma cuisine.

\- Tu me reproches donc ce qu'autant Candy que moi faisons pour vivre notre fraternité !

\- Je la connais bien, elle ne peut tricher par malice, elle est naïve et si tu uses avec elle du chantage affectif en la menaçant d'aller vivre à Paris, elle fera ce que tu voudras qu'elle fasse, tu le sais bien.

\- Non Dothy, jamais elle ne fera ce qu'elle pensera une trahison vis à vis de Terrence, tu devrais le savoir aussi. Mais si c'est juste de moi dont tu doutes, plutôt que tenter de t'expliquer par des mots combien tu te trompes, suis-moi, je vais te montrer une preuve visuelle très explicite.

\- Tu veux que je te suive où ?

\- Dans la maison, c'est là qu'elle se trouve. Tu hésites ? Que crains-tu ? Me rangerais-tu au même rang qu'un Daniel Legrand maintenant !

Cette fois Dothy réfuta avec certitude.

\- Non Anthony ! Je ne confonds pas tout ! Et je sais bien que tu ne risques pas d'être attirée par moi, je ne suis pas complètement idiote !

Il ne répondit pas en pensant : « pas idiote mais modeste alors ! » Puis il rit et partit vers la maison. Elle le rattrapa très vite et resta à son niveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visitée. C'était un bureau équipé en plus d'un billard, une méridienne et un rocking-chair. Mais il ne la laissa pas s'attarder sur tout cela et lui montra où regarder, sur le mur droit, un grand tableau, un portrait d'une très belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus de la même teinte que ceux d'Anthony.

\- C'est ta mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la sœur de William ?

\- Oui.

\- Et Candy lui ressemble un peu, les cheveux et le sourire il me semble.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir épousée ?

\- Pour pouvoir la garder près de moi.

\- Mais tu la… désirais ?

\- Oui mais jamais en la regardant de près, juste son corps et seulement parce que j'espérais fortement avoir un enfant d'elle, la femme et mère parfaite, ma mère.

\- Si tout cela est vrai Anthony, tu veux peut-être, même inconsciemment, toujours un enfant d'elle ?

\- Bien sûr Dothy puisqu'elle reste la seule femme au monde avec qui j'ai voulu un enfant mais cela restera dans le domaine du rêve et je pourrai le concrétiser autrement quand elle en aura un avec Terrence, en devenant tonton.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le trouves maintenant formidable, pour qu'il te laisse jouer les tontons gâteaux ?

\- Décidément Dothy, quoi que je dise, tu me vois vraiment moche, alors restons en là, garde ton opinion et sors de cette pièce s'il te plaît !

Elle pâlit de le voir arborer un air triste et ne put résister à mettre sa main sur son bras.

\- Non, je veux bien te croire mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne vouloir un enfant que d'elle ?

\- Je m'entête ?

Il éclata de rire, elle recula en voyant ses yeux devenir presque transparents.

\- Allons Dothy ! Je te croyais perspicace ! Candy ne t'a rien dit mais tu aurais dû deviner seule, comme pour qui était le grand amour de Candy. Non ?

Elle réfléchit en regroupant tout ce qu'elle avait entendu puis eut un flash.

\- Tu… ne peux pas… en avoir ?

\- Bravo, ta perspicacité est revenue ma belle, félicitations. Oui je suis stérile Dothy, à jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, je te demande pardon.

\- Je te pardonne pour tout le mal que tu vois en moi Dothy mais ne deviens surtout pas condescendante par pitié, je préfère ton mordant.

\- Je ne suis ni hypocrite, ni condescendante, ni orgueilleuse Anthony. Je m'excuse juste pour ma méfiance exagérée mais pas pour ce dont je ne suis pas responsable. Mais il y a encore des points troubles comme ces caresses dans ma cuisine.

\- Décidément ! Ma plaidoirie manque donc de preuves de mon innocence, soit !

\- Que fais-tu ? dit-elle en le voyant déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Juste te montrer une autre preuve Dothy, rassure-toi je n'ôte que la chemise.

Il se tourna et lui montra son dos, une cicatrice d'une dizaine de centimètres le barrait au centre dans la région lombaire. Elle exprima son étonnement.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais eu que la jambe brisée dans cette chute de cheval, elle ne m'a rien dit !

\- Candy sait comme je déteste qu'on parle de mes blessures mais avec toi rien d'autre ne perce tes certitudes.

\- Non, je… oui, c'est vrai, je suis trop bornée avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Peu importe, je t'aime bien parce que tu restes sincère même dans l'antipathie mais si celle-ci n'existe que par des méprises dues à un manque d'informations, je veux les élucider. Par contre si c'est viscéral, que tu ne peux me souffrir d'instinct alors… tant pis pour moi.

\- Explique-moi mieux, je te dirais après ce qu'il reste en moi !

Il la trouva vraiment culottée et de plus en plus belle alors il sourit et la pria de s'asseoir tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Si tu le permets, je vais m'asseoir aussi car ma jambe le réclame.

Elle opina en attendant qu'il choisisse son siège préféré, ce fut le rocking-chair, alors elle prit la méridienne. Elle l'écouta ensuite religieusement en le regardant se balancer en un rythme lent.

\- Mon dos a en effet subi un choc violent avec cette chute de cheval et le résultat a été : deux vertèbres écrasées qui m'ont valu une opération afin de les maintenir en place avec une plaque de métal et des vis, et en souvenir : une vilaine cicatrice. Le fémur de ma jambe droite a aussi été rafistolé d'une plaque, ce qui la maintient raide. Voilà en gros mes pathologies Dothy, contente-toi en car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de refaire trois ans de rééducation maintenant, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Candy si tu veux, elle te dira tout si je l'autorise. Mais donc mon dos fragile est sensible et dans le stress ou la fatigue, rien ne vaut un massage et la main de Candy connaît bien son sujet vu qu'elle est infirmière. J'ai renoncé seulement à l'épouse Dothy, pas à l'infirmière, l'amie, la confidente et parfois la mère de substitution qui lui fait dire ce que maman me dirait dans les termes choisis pour l'occasion. Je comprends que c'est ambigu pour qui ne sait pas comme Candy et moi sommes proches et solidaires. Oui je l'aime et elle m'aime mais tout a été testé pour savoir maintenant avec certitude comment nous pouvons le vivre et c'est ainsi, platoniquement mais tendrement et toujours en accord avec ce qu'elle ressent normal avec l'amour passionnel qu'elle éprouve pour Terrence et ce que lui peut aussi accepter. Et si je le trouve de plus en plus formidable, ce qui est vrai, c'est entre autre mais beaucoup pour sa capacité à tout ressentir le vrai de Candy avec bien peu d'explications, juste par confiance tant il l'aime avec le cœur.

\- Cela est plus que certain, Terrence sait aimer comme un seigneur, néanmoins, peut-être au fond que toi aussi.

\- Je crois en effet savoir aimer Candy en sœur aussi bien que Terrence l'aime en épouse, qu'il le ressent ainsi instinctivement et cela nous facilite le respect l'un pour l'autre. Mais pour aimer… comme lui, vu que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, difficile à dire.

\- Tu es jeune, intelligent et… séduisant, ça t'arrivera bien un jour si tu la laisses arriver.

\- Je n'ai rien à offrir à une épouse, je dois me contenter de ce que je peux avoir et me surpasser sur ce que je peux réussir.

\- Ta carrière d'avocat seulement ?

\- Ma vie d'abord Dothy, mais avec ce que j'ai même si ça te paraît moins éblouissant que les ambitions de Terrence et Candy.

\- Cette fois non Anthony, je ne juge pas tes ambitions moins respectables que celles de Terrence, je sais bien qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut mais ce qu'on peut. Moi aussi j'ai dû renoncer à mes plus anciennes ambitions hélas !

\- Est-ce indiscret de savoir lesquelles ?

\- Non, un mari que j'adorerais et des enfants, comme toi.

\- Tu n'es pas stérile ?

\- Non, j'ai été enceinte d'une fille à seize ans, de mon ex-mari, mais je l'ai perdue. Et maintenant j'ai déjà bientôt trente-six ans, plus de mari, donc peu de possibilités d'avoir un enfant.

\- La mode n'oblige plus les femmes à se marier pour avoir un enfant de nos jours.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la mode qui me guide dans ce domaine mais mon éthique qui refuse d'avoir un bébé de quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas et un enfant sans père.

\- Depuis ton mari, tu n'as pas aimé un autre homme ?

\- Non Anthony, pas assez.

\- Finalement nous avons des points communs tous les deux Dothy.

\- Finalement oui.

\- Alors que dit ton instinct ? Antipathie ou sympathie ?

Elle le regarda se balancer plus vite dans le rocking-chair et sourit.

\- Il dit… sympathie Anthony.

\- J'ai donc remporté mon procès contre le fourbe Anthony, chouette !

Elle sourit de le voir à nouveau gai et se dit qu'en effet il avait tout pour qu'on l'apprécie, comme Terrence.

\- Pour fêter cette victoire Dothy, accepterais-tu mon invitation à déjeuner en ville ?

\- Heu, oui mais Candy ?

\- Elle veut aussi voir une ancienne collègue et peut-être même monsieur Trevord son ancien propriétaire à l'époque où elle vivait avec William amnésique, elle risque de rentrer tard.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu envie de revoir tout ce petit monde ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu' elle pour me faire des amis, mais je l'aurais accompagnée si elle n'avait pas Peter comme garde du corps, pour tenir la promesse faite à son étonnant fiancé escaladant les immeubles.

\- Oui il est aussi surprenant que toi en fait.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- C'est oui, je vais me changer, essayer de me faire belle pour toi, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais lui, prit un ton très sérieux et des yeux admiratifs pour lui répondre.

\- Tu es mieux que belle Dothy, tu es vraiment une femme complète avec qui on se sent bien si on mérite ton amitié.

\- Merci Anthony, à tout de suite.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il avait eu raison car à leur retour, Candy n'était pas revenue et avait laissé un message à la cuisinière de ne pas l'attendre pour déjeuner et qu'elle rentrerait au plus tard à dix-huit heures.

\- Pour le coup de fil de Terrence ! compléta Anthony d'un clin d'œil complice à Dothy.

Elle rit et le suivit jusqu'au salon avec le plateau et leurs tasses à café, puis attendit qu'il prenne dans l'armoire ce fameux album photo de famille qu'elle avait hâte de voir. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et dut parfois se pencher pour visionner les photos et elle finit par s'apercevoir qu'il en profitait à chaque fois pour lorgner son décolleté.

\- Maudit gamin ! dit-elle en tapant sur son nez. Ta maman ne t'a pas dit que c'est mal de faire ça à une dame ?

\- Elle n'en a pas eu le temps ! répondit-il sérieusement puis, pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance si agréable depuis leur virée en ville, reprenant son rôle de gamin espiègle : mais tu pourrais m'en montrer encore davantage pour m'apprendre les règles en venant avec moi nager dans le lac, en maillot, c'est bien non ?

\- Je n'ai pas emporté de maillot de bain Anthony, je nage plus que moyennement en plus et l'eau doit être froide si c'est un lac.

\- Oui, le lac Michigan, l'eau est agréable et ce n'est pas tout de suite profond, même si tu ne nages pas, ça rafraîchit.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas emmené de maillot, je ne vais pas me baigner en robe !

\- J'aurais bien une meilleure idée ! dit-il d'un œil vicieux qui lui fit recevoir une autre petite tape. Mais je vois que tu trouves ça mal alors allons en emprunter un à Candy qui en a emporté, c'est certain.

\- Elle n'a pas les mêmes mensurations que moi voyons ! Elle est bien plus mince hélas !

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te trouves grosse en plus de te trouver vieille, madame Malone !

\- Pas vieille, juste d'une autre génération que toi jeune homme, pas grosse, juste un peu plus large d'un peu partout que Candy.

\- On s'en fiche, on peut quand même aller voir ce qu'elle a dans sa penderie.

\- Oh je le sais très bien vu que c'est moi qui ais dessiné tous ses vêtements.

\- C'est vrai, et elle est drôlement élégante depuis que c'est toi. Avant… elle portait un peu n'importe quoi et moi je n'y connais rien de rien alors je pensais que c'était son goût.

\- Et moi je croyais que tu décidais tout pour elle, j'ai vraiment été injuste avec toi.

\- Alors fais-moi encore plaisir en venant te baigner avec moi.

Elle faillit se noyer en voyant ses iris devenir immenses et plus azur et son cœur palpita un peu fort. Elle prit ça pour un peu de tachycardie mais ne put lui refuser ce cadeau. Il dit encore :

\- Chouette ! Je vais me baigner avec la reine de l'élégance, la bellissime Dothy, quel honneur !

\- Fiche-toi encore de moi, gamin et tu vas boire la tasse.

\- Si tu peux me rattraper Dothy ! Sur terre c'est facile mais pas dans l'eau, tu verras.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle vit et même bien davantage qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer car après cette baignade plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Le maillot de Candy lui allait mais sa poitrine un peu plus généreuse était moulée, comme ses hanches et elle rougit comme une gamine devant le regard enchanté d'Anthony. Puis elle oublia ses complexes en voyant sa cuisse balafrée et à nouveau son dos fragile.

\- Tu vois, tu ne peux être plus complexé que moi ! Pourtant, avec toi, je m'en fiche d'être rafistolé, tu le sais maintenant et tu ne me regardes pas comme une bête curieuse, avec pitié.

\- Non, je trouve que tes cicatrices n'enlèvent rien à ton allure, tu es bien bâti, mince mais bien dessiné et elles ne sont pas laides, juste évidentes et aussi la signature que grâce à elles tu es debout.

Il sourit fièrement qu'elle ait une définition telle qu'il aimait et prit sa main pour en baiser la paume en la regardant avec encore plus de plaisir. Elle finit par rire car sa lèvre la chatouillait mais faisait battre son cœur encore plus fort. Cette fois, elle pensa que c'était peut-être un élan du cœur mais trouva l'idée amusante puisque c'était du à leurs jeux de gamins pour rire. Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Il sourit et pris d'un élan, il tourna vite la tête pour lui en poser un sur les lèvres. Mais cette fois, elle réagit mal.

\- Tu es fou Anthony ? Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas bien !

\- Pourquoi ? fit-il d'un air vraiment surpris.

\- Parce que le jeu a des règles et tu viens de les enfreindre, c'est mal ce genre de contact pour nous qui ne sommes qu'amis.

\- Et si c'était pour te dire que ça ne me suffit déjà plus d'être juste ton ami, que tu me plais beaucoup de toutes les façons.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Anthony, je suis trop vieille et déjà trop connue pour toi, tu as bu trop de ce vin, tu me confonds avec une autre.

\- Non, je ne te confonds pas et le vin n'y est pour rien si tu es belle, idéale pour mes critères et si fascinante. Je crois que je suis amoureux Dothy.

\- Non, vraiment, cette fois tu pousses le bouchon petit. Je pourrai presque être ta mère, n'as-tu pas honte ?

\- Je préfère Candy pour la remplacer parfois Dothy, toi tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout heureusement ! Je te jure que je ne me moque pas Dothy, tu me plais et ton âge ne compte pas pour moi qui vivais avant comme un vieux, reviens de la mort et ne peux me reproduire.

\- Mais tu es aussi et surtout l'ex-mari de Candy, ma meilleure amie !

\- Et alors ? Après tout ce que tu m'as reproché, tu me sors ce cliché, trouve autre chose Dothy !

\- D'accord alors écoute bien mon petit ! Je suis déjà avec ton oncle, nous sommes ensemble. Ça te va comme raison ?

Il devint livide, recula et s'excusa.

\- Toi et William ? Crois bien que si j'avais supposé, jamais je ne me serais permis de t'approcher Dothy, je te demande pardon. Mais… décidément je ne suis pas doué pour choisir les femmes, oublie tout ça, c'est vrai j'ai trop bu, j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

Il lui tourna le dos, partit dans l'eau et plongea pour nager un crawl rapide. Dothy resta un instant à le regarder puis ramassa ses vêtements et s'enfuit de honte.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy revint à dix-sept heures quarante et trouva Anthony en train de lire le livre de Terry dans le salon.

\- Je suis fatiguée de toutes ces visites. Monsieur Martin devient gâteux, il m'a raconté trois fois de suite ses facéties avec les infirmières de la maison de retraite. Par contre, il est encore en forme physiquement, il fait ses petites promenades quotidiennes jusqu'au lac et pêche encore. Sinon, tout va bien pour Judith mais je t'épargne tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, je te vois bien concentré.

\- Ce Dorian Gray est incapable d'aimer, sauf son apparence, il est laid de l'intérieur et son portrait va de plus en plus ressembler à son âme et vieillir à sa place.

\- Oui, Oscar Wilde le dépeint blond aux yeux bleus, très beau et angélique, comme toi mais toi tu es aussi beau dedans.

\- Tu en as douté tout de même un bon moment ! Je sais que je suis aussi capable de cruauté quand je me sens incompris, j'ai vu le fil qui sépare le côté bien du côté mal, il suffit de peu pour basculer et il est dur de le traverser dans l'autre sens seul.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul mon chéri, jamais ici.

Elle mit la main sur son cœur, il sourit et la fit asseoir à ses côtés pour se serrer contre elle. Elle le berça en caressant ses cheveux. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il la poussa pour qu'elle s'y précipite mais ce n'était pas Terry mais la tante Elroy. En voyant son air devenir déçu puis exaspéré, Anthony lui prit le téléphone des mains. Il entendit une phrase désobligeante adressée à Candy alors il fut très concis, sec et froid.

\- Grand-tante, c'est Anthony. Inutile d'user votre salive sans raison, alors écoutez-moi bien. Je viendrais vous rendre visite demain matin pour vous faire signer l'acte de mise sous tutelle de Daniel par William et prendre de vos nouvelles. Oui, je suis là depuis hier mais j'ai pris cette journée pour me reposer. Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliée, je comptais vous appeler demain matin. Non, je ne suis pas revenu pour toujours et je préfère résider à Lakewood avec William. Oui, avec Candy aussi, nous ne sommes pas en froid. Pourquoi ? Je vous parlerai demain grand-tante, oui. D'ailleurs Candy m'accompagnera ainsi vous pourrez voir vous même comme il n'y a aucune chance que je la déteste ! Bonsoir ma tante !

Il raccrocha sous le regard désolé de Candy. Il l'ébouriffa d'un sourire, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire pareil car la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et Anthony décrocha au cas où ce serait la tante en furie mais non, c'était Terry.

\- Allô ! Oui, elle est là, je vous la passe. Oui ? Oui c'est bien moi mais…Non, c'est elle qui est forcément pressée, pas moi. Vous accorder cinq minutes ? Elle dit oui, qu'elle va en profiter pour aller boire une limonade. Oui, elle vient de sortir, nous sommes seul à seul si je puis dire.

\- Alors je vais pouvoir en profiter pour vous demander quelque chose sans qu'elle le sache tout de suite, si vous le permettez Anthony ?

\- Je vous écoute Terrence.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait des roses blanches dans mon jardin, celles que vous avez crée, les tendres Candy, ces magnifiques roses aussi belles que celle qui vous a inspirée. Je n'y connais rien mais mon chauffeur Peter est aussi jardinier alors…

\- C'est d'accord Terrence, je lui donnerai des plants de Sweet Candy avant de partir mais elles ne fleuriront chez vous qu'au printemps prochain.

\- Je vous remercie Anthony, c'est un beau cadeau encore.

\- Les roses ne vivent que si on les fait pousser, merci de vouloir les faire perdurer au delà de Lakewood, surtout là où vivra leur âme : Candy.

\- Candy vivra toujours entourée de ce et ceux qu'elle aime, je n'ai besoin, comme vous, que de la savoir heureuse mais jamais je ne dis ce que je ne pense pas, même pour elle.

\- Je sais, moi non plus, et je suis très difficile en amitié, pourtant je me permets de penser qu'un ami c'est aussi quelqu'un qui vous montre la voie à suivre alors déjà pour ça, vous l'êtes pour moi, mais aussi par sympathie et admiration.

\- Votre voie est-elle plus claire aujourd'hui pour les autres plans ?

\- Non, elle est dans le vague. D'un côté professionnel je suis à l'orée de plein de petits chemins mais j'en cherche un qui me plaise plus qu'un autre, un bien caché. Et pour le reste, je crains de m'être il y a peu encore trompé de route au point de penser qu'il serait mieux que je recommence tout ailleurs. Enfin, vous savez que seule Candy me relie à New York, William à Chicago mais il en repartira. Je lui ai promis d'assister à votre mariage, j'y serai mais… si ensuite je ne pouvais faire autrement que partir, moi aussi je vous demanderais une faveur, de l'aider à vivre cette peine le mieux possible.

\- Je vous le promets déjà Anthony mais moi aussi je préfèrerais que vous restiez à New York, ou au moins pas trop loin. Et si j'ai le pouvoir de vous aider à éclaircir votre route, ça me ferait plaisir puisque nous sommes amis et parents.

\- Merci Terrence.

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Terry en famille.

\- Merci Terry, je n'oublierai pas mais j'ai besoin de trouver déjà l'orée de ma route seul, une vieille habitude.

\- Parfois on cherche toute sa vie ce qu'on a sous les yeux mon ami, ce n'est pas un dicton mais une phrase qui me semble faite pour toi et qui depuis un petit moment me trotte dans la tête.

\- Ça me parle mais a encore un goût de sens interdit en ce moment Terry. Tu n'as pas la suite de l'énigme ?

\- Non mais prends le temps de bien regarder et fais confiance au destin, je suis d'avis qu'il est de notre côté si on lui fait confiance.

\- Je vais méditer tout ça Terry, merci. Candy vient de revenir, elle est quand même un peu épatée qu'on soit si rapide à se dire l'essentiel mais elle a l'air ravie, je te la passe, à bientôt.

\- A très bientôt Anthony. Candy ? Oui mon amour, cette « rencontre » a été aussi facile que de te dire que je t'aime.

\- En fait je ne suis pas étonnée vu que c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé et je suis douée pour dénicher les plus rares exemplaires. Hein ? Non c'est Anthony qui dit que vous n'êtes pas des livres pour parler d'exemplaires et de te dire en parlant de livres que tu as égaré « Le portrait de Dorian Gray d'Oscar Wilde » à la maison louée, il l'a vu dépasser de sous le canapé. Ce n'est pas le tien ? J'aurais pourtant juré, non, le tien est chez nous. Alors il devait être à un ancien locataire, on devra le rendre à l'agence, dommage tu le lisais Anthony. Il dit qu'il le rendra après l'avoir lu. Bien ta façon de rendre justice Maître ! Non je plaisante ! Oui Terry, je me doute que tu ferais pareil, moi aussi. Oui, parlons d'autre chose, Anthony est parti, dis-moi ce que vous vous êtes dit mon cœur ? Non ! Ça alors ! Déjà des secrets sans moi, zut, ça c'est moins drôle alors !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy finit par sortir de sa chambre alors que Candy parlait encore à Terry. Elle chercha Anthony mais ne le vit pas, par contre William rentrait et ça la rendit encore plus honteuse d'elle même. Mais elle lui sourit comme avant en s'informant de sa journée. Puis il alla se changer et elle chercha à nouveau avec anxiété où était le neveu la rendant si mal dans sa peau en ce moment. Elle écoutait derrière la porte du portrait de sa mère discrètement quand Candy sortit du salon.

\- Je me demandais ce qu'est cette pièce, je n'ai pas oser ouvrir ! lui dit-elle pour se justifier.

\- Le bureau d'Anthony, son antre aux souvenirs surtout.

\- Ah ! Alors je m'abstiendrais d'y mettre mon nez.

Candy soupira en croyant que cette réflexion était due encore à ce qu'elle imaginait être Anthony et lui demanda de lui consacrer quelques minutes dans sa chambre, ce que Dothy ne put refuser bien que ça la contrariait.

\- Dothy, penses-tu toujours qu'Anthony fait semblant d'être maintenant presque un frère pour me remettre dans son lit ? demanda-t-elle directement.

\- Non, fit Dothy avec certitude.

\- Alors tu le trouves sincère et respectable ?

\- Il est respectable oui Candy, oublie les idioties que je t'ai dites, je ne les pense plus du tout.

\- Je suis bien contente alors, je me disais que tu ne pouvais te tromper ainsi sur lui longtemps, il est si gentil. Ce serait cruel de l'accuser de fourberie, il n'a jamais agi que pour mon bonheur en fait, même quand il semblait dur et indifférent, c'était pour me pousser à le quitter car au fond il savait bien que notre mariage ne me rendait pas heureuse.

\- Il a joué les maris égoïstes pour t'inciter à le quitter, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Par respect pour lui, passer pour un exemple de courage et d'héroïsme n'est pas sa tasse de thé, il est le genre à trouver naturel de préférer se respecter même s'il faut perdre le respect des autres pour le mieux de qui compte le plus. Il est d'une nature qui déteste la pitié de compassion, s'impose des défis de caractère pour renforcer ses défenses, compenser ses faiblesses et surtout rester digne et debout en toutes circonstances. La vie ne l'a pas épargné Dothy, il peut être cynique parfois pour tromper ses douleurs et use de l'humour noir parce qu'il a vu la mort de près et ne la craint pas, mais jamais il n'a été fourbe, hypocrite ou traître. Terry est certain qu'Anthony est clair comme de l'eau de source, ils sont déjà amis, ils viennent de se parler au téléphone et moi-même j'ai été épatée par la rapidité à se parler comme des frères. Tu imagines Terry se tromper à ce point ?

\- Non Candy, je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui me suis trompée, seulement moi, j'ai été aveugle, pardonne-moi.

\- Bien sûr Dothy, ce n'est pas grave, ne culpabilise pas pour autant, tu as l'air triste.

\- Non, je ne suis pas triste, juste lasse, je crois que le climat d'ici ne me réussit pas.

\- Tu n'es pas tombée malade, j'espère ! Ton front est un peu chaud, espérons que ce ne soit pas un rhume, as-tu mal à la gorge, éternues-tu ?

\- Non, je me sens juste fébrile et pas très joyeuse mais une bonne nuit de sommeil arrangera tout.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony avait médité les paroles de Terry dans sa chambre mais tout ce qui était sous ses yeux pour l'instant n'était pas pour lui sur le plan sentimental. Et le côté professionnel dépendait d'abord de savoir où vivre et New York semblait ne pas vouloir de lui car maintenant c'était Dothy qu'il devrait éviter, surtout si cet émoi survenu si vite mais si fortement refusait de le quitter et risquait de le rendre jaloux de son oncle. C'était horrible de désirer la femme d'un ami, d'un oncle si aimé et important pour lui. Même s'il l'ignorait, il aurait dû le deviner vu que Candy le souhaitait. Mais Dothy n'avait rien laissé supposer jusqu'à cette cinglante révélation lancée comme une gifle, avec même la rage de faire mal. Pourtant il croyait l'avoir enfin apprivoisée, elle s'était prêtée à leurs jeux comme une gamine, avait laissé la laisse lâche longtemps, mais pour ensuite serrer plus fort le nœud et le ramener à cette vérité : il n'avait rien de ce qu'il fallait pour intéresser une femme, surtout une comme elle. Malgré tout, il ne chercha pas à s'apitoyer sur lui même, c'était une nouvelle épreuve à dépasser et il la dépassera. Mais pour l'instant, le courage manquait de déjà voir avec d'autres yeux le couple discret qu'elle formait avec William, alors il décida de ne pas rester là ce soir et de tenter de se changer les idées. Il prit une douche et s'habilla de son meilleur costume, avec la belle chemise bleue nuit que Candy avait achetée, mais sans cravate, pas boutonnée au col, façon Terrence Grandchester. Il se coiffa ensuite en arrière, ses cheveux n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être coupés à New York, mais au fond il se trouvait pas mal ainsi et décida de ne plus suivre que ses envies pour l'apparence et pas ce que la majorité adoptait. Il descendit dire au premier rencontré qu'il sortait, ce fut Candy qui faisait une tarte aux pêches dans la cuisine alors que la cuisinière épluchait des pommes de terre.

\- Je ne dîne pas ici ma douce mais garde-moi bien ma part de tarte, je la mangerai en rentrant ou demain matin.

\- Compte sur moi, sois prudent sur la route et passe une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi ma chérie.

Il prit la voiture de William, une Ford imposante et avec un toit contrairement à la vieille et lente Dodge de 1914. Il partit en ville, roula doucement pour revoir toute la ville, puis s'arrêta au cabaret restaurant tout nouveau où chantait cette italienne, l'ex-petite amie de Daniel et où on pouvait jouer légalement au poker ou à la roulette.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy avait été à la fois soulagée et triste qu'Anthony soit parti. Elle l'avait blessé volontairement par peur de lui, il lui faisait peur et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'elle avait cherché de quoi le mépriser sans succès. Cette peur de l'apprécier cachait tout simplement la peur de trop s'attacher à lui alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait autour d'elle, le dernier dont elle pensait pouvoir tomber amoureuse était bien Anthony. Il y a vingt ans qu'elle n'avait plus senti ce souffle de jeunesse, ces palpitations dans le cœur, ce désir d'aimer et de s'offrir totalement à un homme. Philippe n'avait pas réussi, William si passionnant pas plus, il n'était pas possible qu'un jeune homme de 22 ans, d'abord trouvé insignifiant et égoïste en mari de Candy, puis supportable en nouveau divorcé plus gentil et gentleman avec Candy, puis incompréhensible en frère ami de son ex-femme et enfin après des précisions, si admirable, généreux, audacieux, drôle, passionnant, cultivé, fascinant et de plus en plus beau, séduisant, attendrissant et hypnotisant avec ses yeux incroyables, ait eu ce pouvoir de réveiller ce cœur si méfiant. Mais il ne s'était heureusement rien passé qui puisse encore être oublié, il ne pouvait plus l'approcher de près, il était trop respectueux de son oncle et certainement trop fier. Et puis il n'avait eu qu'un léger béguin par ivresse, manque sentimental et sans doute physique, et par manque de choix. Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer être vraiment amoureux d'elle, elle était trop âgée pour lui, ce qu'elle acceptait pour un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas d'amour, elle ne pouvait le concevoir pour une passion durable. Pourtant déjà son cœur souffrait de l'imaginer parti à la conquête d'une belle jeune fiancée pour oublier cette toquade d'un jour et de lui donner son corps ferme mais fragile à aimer. Elle chassa cette pensée triste en la transformant en espoir que la vie offre aussi de bonnes choses à ce jeune homme si surprenant qui avait vécu déjà tant de douleurs, il le méritait. Mais une décision était maintenant certaine, elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre cette liaison avec William maintenant. Ne pas l'aimer, étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait croire n'était pas grave. Ne pas éprouver un plaisir dévastateur passait aussi mais pas de trahir son propre cœur et sa conscience davantage que le nécessaire. Anthony ne saurait rien de son émoi mais il saurait au moins qu'elle n'avait surtout pas voulu l'humilier.

Elle descendit dîner en se promettant de vite terminer cette histoire avec William, en douceur, sans bruit et sans le blesser aussi par manque de tact. Mais Candy empêchait de pouvoir le faire ce soir alors elle reprit son mal de tête fantôme en prétexte pour retourner dans sa chambre peu de temps après le dîner, partit avec les deux aspirines et le regard tendre de William si pesant désormais pour elle, puis réfléchit à se donner vraiment mal à la tête en guettant le moindre bruit de voiture jusqu'à ce que son cœur cogne très fort dans sa poitrine, à deux heures dix alors que ce pas différent passa devant sa porte puis entra dans la sienne.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il aurait pu au moins soulager son besoin physique naturel pour se prouver qu'une femme en valait bien une autre pour ça mais il n'avait prouvé que l'inverse. Il avait joué au poker longtemps, la chance dit-on n'était pas au jeu pour les cœurs épris et heureux en amour mais il se savait bon joueur et avait gagné pas mal car il savait aussi s'arrêter de jouer comme il le voulait vu que l'argent ne le motivait pas. Forcément, les curieux affluent quand on gagne ; les femmes intéressées surtout, les putains de luxe comme Lola Rossinella en particulier. Elle était belle, sexy, les formes pleines, des yeux noirs charbon dangereux, en d'autres temps il l'aurait goûtée puis jetée car trop vulgaire et intéressée par l'argent même s'il avait cru qu'elle le trouvait aussi à son goût sexuellement. Mais il s'était bien amusé avec elle au moins, surtout en l'entendant dire :

\- Décidément, tous les hommes de cette famille sont beaux et j'ai eu le moins de tous dans mon lit.

\- Mais le plus facile à déplumer Lola, ne regrettez rien.

\- Si, je regrette d'avoir eu pitié de Daniel en lui donnant de la drogue quand il la réclamait car je ne voulais vraiment pas le rendre malade, je vous assure.

\- Je vous crois, il se fait soigner maintenant, nous savons bien que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez rendu mauvais.

\- C'est certain que ce n'était pas lui non plus le plus courageux de la famille.

\- C'est forcément Terrence Grandchester le plus courageux d'après votre récit.

\- C'est certain qu'il l'est, et fort, beau, viril, célèbre et riche. Hélas c'est aussi le plus fidèle, donc inapprochable mais heureusement doué pour voir le talent.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'était jamais venu ici, où a-t-il pu vous entendre chanter ?

\- Oh ! Il lui a suffi de m'entendre parler, mon accent l'a charmé, il parle italien en plus cet hidalgo.

\- Un hidalgo est espagnol Lola, se moqua-t-il.

\- Oui, vous êtes aussi beau dans le genre opposé mais à vous je décerne le prix de la ruse et de l'ironie, signore Brown.

\- Et pour mon cousin Archibald ?

\- Lui, il est tout simplement le plus snob, il m'a clairement dit que je le dégoûtais et que nous ne serons jamais du même milieu.

\- Il est aussi fidèle à sa belle épouse Lola, autant que Terrence à ma cousine.

\- Et votre ex-femme d'après Daniel ! C'est très étrange que cette petite blonde attire tant les hommes, elle est pourtant fade.

\- Pas du tout Lola mais inutile de discuter goûts et couleurs, parlez-moi encore de ce que vous a promis Terrence ?

\- Il m'a promis un contrat dans un grand cabaret de New York, vous n'y croyez pas ?

\- Si Lola, soyez sûre de l'avoir, Terrence n'a qu'une parole. Mais qu'auriez-vous aimé en plus de lui à part devenir sa maîtresse ?

\- Rien d'autre, je ne suis pas non plus stupide à espérer être l'épouse d'un tel homme, de plus épouse est beaucoup moins agréable que maîtresse, surtout s'il veut un héritier. Mais vous, vous n'êtes plus marié, pas fiancé, est-ce donc juste Daniel qui nous sépare ?

\- Je l'ignore, essayez donc de me le dire Lola, je veux bien tester cinq minutes vos charmes.

Elle eut l'air enchantée et déploya l'arsenal. D'abord un baiser fougueux mais vu le peu de retour, elle prit ses mains et les posa sur ses seins pour qu'il les caresse. Il essaya mais tout de suite le corps de Dothy en maillot de bain apparut dans sa tête et il s'écarta de Lola d'un air dégoûté.

\- C'est encore pire que Terrence et son air blasé et glacial. C'est à se demander si vous ne vous êtes pas tous ligué pour m'humilier et venger la petite blonde, c'est une vendetta !

\- Non Lola, pour moi c'est juste mécanique, ma santé ne suit pas, la faute à un accident de vie seulement. Aucun regret, une belle carrière vous attend à New York et plein d'hommes riches et beaux, ciao Lola.

Elle le regarda partir en boitant et se dit qu'il était le plus imprévisible de la famille car il se diminuait lui-même pour éviter de vexer, décidément quelle famille !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy alla voir si Anthony dormait encore à huit heures, il avait dit qu'ils iraient ensemble se baigner mais il avait dû rentrer tard et il était étalé et nu sur le ventre au milieu de son lit alors elle voulut refermer la porte mais il ne dormait pas.

\- Candy ! Viens me masser le dos s'il te plaît, il est raide ce matin.

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation, si Dothy était là elle trouverait ça scandaleux. Mais elle le connaissait par cœur, elle était infirmière et médicalement, elle voyait parfois des hommes nus sans que personne n'y voie le mal, même Terry.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour être si raide ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir ausculté ses lombaires.

\- J'ai joué au poker, je suis seulement resté trop longtemps assis.

\- Alors cela devrait aller mieux après un peu d'étirements, mets l'oreiller sous ton ventre. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû te masser dès ton arrivée, ces heures de train à cause de moi en plus de tous ces mois à trop travailler, et maintenant tu dois encore essuyer la colère de la grand-tante, alors que tu devrais te reposer.

\- La grand-tante, ce n'est rien, il faut bien que j'aille la saluer de toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, elle m'a élevé quand maman est morte et elle n'a pas tout fait mal tout le temps.

\- Je sais bien, je regrette de toujours la décevoir, je suis désolée qu'elle soit si seule maintenant, j'espère qu'elle fera enfin taire son orgueil pour ses vieux jours afin d'être moins seule.

\- Nous verrons tout à l'heure ma douce. Sinon ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui mais je ne me suis pas couchée tard vu que Dothy avait encore mal à la tête, j'espère qu'elle ne couve pas une grippe. Alors j'ai discuté avec Albert, appelé Annie, puis lu, voilà. Et toi ? De combien t'es-tu enrichi ?

\- Deux cent dollars.

\- Fichtre ! Tu pourrais en vivre si tu voulais !

\- Je ne veux pas, je veux au contraire faire mon métier autrement, pour rendre service à ceux qu'on laisse toujours au bord de la route.

\- A Harlem, tu serais très utile, ils ne sont pas nombreux les avocats blancs défendant les noirs.

\- Je sais et j'y ai songé sérieusement mais je n'ai pas encore décidé où vivre. Ici aussi on manque d'avocats pour les pauvres, qu'ils soient noirs ou blancs, même d'avocats incorruptibles à la pègre, mais c'est plus dangereux. Et à Paris, patrie des droits de l'homme, je pourrais devenir avocat totalement gratuit pour les pauvres vu que l'état prévoit ces fonctionnaires publics payés par l'état pas très cher mais ça me suffirait bien vu la qualité de vie que j'aurais maintenant que la paix y est revenue.

\- Si tu te plaisais plus en France, n'hésite pas à cause de moi mon chéri, je serai heureuse si tu l'es, dit-elle en retenant une larme.

Mais il la devina alors il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je me plais là où tu es Candy mais j'ai besoin d'être où mon destin le voudra et j'essaie de trouver un indice qui m'indiquerait la route.

\- La maison Pony peut-être ?

\- Il m'en faut un autre avant tu le sais bien, une mère.

\- On la trouvera, laisse-toi le temps. Mais je suis déjà sûre que tu ne la trouveras pas là où on joue au poker.

\- Je l'ai constaté aussi hier, dit-il en riant. Je suis tombé sur l'italienne, Lola, tu sais ?

\- Oui. Elle a dû te faire le grand jeu à toi aussi ?

\- Oui, sans succès et elle a été vexée que ce soit la troisième fois dans la famille. Elle a décerné à Terry le premier prix de fidélité et de courage, à Archibald celui du snobisme, et à moi celui de la ruse et de l'ironie. Elle est plus futée qu'on ne croit en fait et chante assez bien.

\- Cela facilitera les choses pour Terry alors étant donné qu'il doit lui trouver un bon contrat alors qu'il ne fréquente pas d'autre cabaret qu'à Harlem mais je doute que celui-ci plaise à Lola.

Anthony éclata de rire et pensa enfin à couvrir son entre jambe alors que Candy lui massait maintenant la cuisse sans s'en soucier. Il se dit enfin qu'avoir été son mari ne serait jamais plus un regret vu ce que cela avait permis de construire cet amour fraternel sans tabous ni gênes, chaque jour plus solide et intense. Il pouvait désormais tout lui dire et fut tenté de lui avouer son penchant pour Dothy mais elle même avait rêvé qu'elle tombe amoureuse de William et inversement, elle serait trop triste de ne pas pouvoir prendre parti et le savoir encore en peine de cœur, alors il tut ce qu'il pensait être seul à digérer.

\- Allons nous baigner à notre crique ma Candy, rien de tel pour mon dos après tes mains d'or.

\- Dothy est peut-être debout, on pourrait l'inviter ?

\- Non, laisse-la se reposer, tu m'as dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

\- Oui mais c'est peut-être passé.

\- Elle ne doit pas être une fanatique de baignade à mon avis, et je préfère qu'il n'y ait que toi, on est si bien ensemble.

\- C'est vrai et je vais prier pour que le destin trouve de quoi te faire préférer New York et continuer notre histoire. C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on y vive, moi ça me terrorisait.

\- Oui, de peur de revoir Terry et découvrir qu'il t'aimait lui aussi toujours. Mon destin m'a incité à t'y emmener pour lui peut-être.

\- C'est certain Anthony, c'est toi qui m'a guidé vers Terry deux fois, tu es la personne au monde qui a le plus d'influence sur ma vie, tu es mon âme jumelle et Terry mon compagnon d'âme.

\- Alors peut-être que ça marche dans les deux sens, que tu vas me conduire vers ma compagne d'âme.

\- J'aimerais bien mon chéri mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas la route. Mais si c'est moi qui peut l'indiquer, il te suffit de ne plus me quitter jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait trouvée, tout simplement.

\- Tu crois que Terry sera d'accord si ça prend beaucoup de temps ? dit-il en riant et sortant du lit sans complexes.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a déjà répondu, tu es le bienvenu et tu sais très bien où sont nos limites, là où l'un de nous en souffrirait mais à trois avec chacun un rôle unique, ce sera facile tu verras. Et puis c'est impossible que tu attendes très longtemps vu ce que le destin a déjà fait pour t'emmener ici.

\- Tout serait donc décidé par le destin ? Et nos choix personnels ?

\- Si on fait confiance à son destin, il nous mène vers nos choix les plus profonds je crois.

\- Alors je vais essayer de mieux aimer mon destin pour mériter ma vie et ma famille de cœur.

 _Fin du chapitre 16_


	18. Chapter 17

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 17 « Carré de sept sur le tapis »**

Dothy, en voyant de sa fenêtre Anthony partir avec Candy, des serviettes dans les mains, donc pour aller se baigner à la crique, alla vite frapper à la porte de la chambre de William. Il était debout, venait de prendre une douche et enfilait ses chaussures.

\- Bonjour belle amie, comment va ta tête ?

\- Mieux William, merci.

\- Tant mieux car j'aimerais t'emmener dîner ce soir, dans un petit restaurant très charmant, me feras-tu cet honneur ?

Elle se trouva bien embêtée vu ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et ne trouva rien d'autre à répliquer que :

\- Cela va surprendre Candy et elle risque d'imaginer des choses !

\- Des choses ?

\- Oui, elle est si romantique, à son âge on voit des passions pour toute la vie un peu partout, tu sais !

\- Candy aime seulement que tout le monde soit heureux autour d'elle mais elle est toujours très discrète et quoi qu'elle suppose ou souhaite, elle ne le crie pas et respecte nos choix.

\- Oui mais pour elle… avoir des relations ainsi sans s'aimer follement, c'est… inconvenant, je ne veux pas la choquer.

\- Candy choquée ? Tu te fais des idées ma chérie.

Elle sursauta en entendant ce terme qu'il employait pour la première fois mais ne sut quoi dire sans le vexer. Mais il enchaîna :

\- Ou alors, demandons à Anthony de l'inviter toute la soirée ainsi elle ne verra rien de notre programme.

\- Anthony ? Non, il n'est pas là pour nous servir d'alibi, ne le mêle pas à cela s'il te plaît.

\- Il est ici pour prendre des vacances mais aussi pour faire oublier à Candy son épreuve, il l'a même promis à Terry, ce n'est pas une corvée pour lui.

\- Je le sais bien mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour nous et soit notre complice.

\- Tu parles comme si nous étions des criminels Dothy, nous n'avons fait aucun mal.

\- Je… ne sais plus ce qui est bien ou mal en fait, je ne me sens pas en forme en ce moment pour la réflexion, peut-être parce que c'est trop calme ici.

\- Justement, mon restaurant est animé, ça te fera du bien de sortir, sauf si vraiment c'est ma compagnie qui ne te dit rien.

\- En fait, oui, j'aimerais sortir mais… déjeunons plutôt à ton restaurant, en ce moment le soir avec mes migraines, ce n'est pas très gai.

\- Le midi c'est plus calme mais si tu préfères, déjeunons-y ensemble ce midi.

\- Oui je préfère William, alors à tout à l'heure.

\- Nous pourrions petit déjeuner aussi ma belle, comme hier, non ?

\- Je… j'ai des modèles à dessiner en urgence William, la robe de mariée de Candy surtout. Excuse-moi.

\- Tant pis, une autre fois.

Elle ne répondit pas ni ne montra de signe d'approbation tant elle se serait encore plus détestée si elle avait rajouté un mensonge à sa lâcheté. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit ses cahiers et descendit avaler un café, puis s'installa sur la terrasse face à la roseraie pour travailler. Elle n'eut bientôt plus notion du temps passé et elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Candy lui dire bonjour et se pencher sur son épaule.

\- Wow ! J'ignorais que tu dessinais aussi très bien autre chose que tes modèles, c'est magnifique Dothy !

Celle-ci fixa son dessin et fut, elle aussi étonnée d'avoir dessiné la roseraie au lieu de la robe de mariée. Puis elle sursauta à nouveau en entendant Candy rajouter :

\- Regarde Anthony ! N'est-elle pas douée ?

\- En effet ! C'est très ressemblant, merci de la représenter, cela me touche.

Elle ne le voyait pas car il était derrière elle et elle préféra lui répondre ainsi, pour pouvoir montrer un bout de ses sentiments sans trop se trahir.

\- Jamais mon dessin ne saura dire combien elle nous rend humble, comme leurs parfums emplit nos narines et ressource nos cœurs, comme la palette de couleurs d'un peintre manquerait de choix tant chacune d'elle a sa teinte unique, ni comme je me sens fière d'avoir pu croiser le chemin de ce coin de paradis.

Candy en eut le souffle coupé, même Terry n'aurait pu mieux poétiser la roseraie. Elle regarda Anthony, il avait l'air ému mais ne fit rien pour que Dothy le sache. C'est donc elle qui complimenta à nouveau.

\- C'est magnifique et vrai, tu es une artiste complète Dothy. Mais moi je crois aussi que la roseraie possède le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux les plus chers, n'est-ce pas Anthony ?

\- Peut-être ! Je te le dirai si celui que je viens de faire se réalise. Esprit des roses, maman, écoute ma prière !

Dothy ne put résister cette fois à tourner la tête pour le voir. Il avait fermé les yeux, il était lumineux et frais, son cœur tiédit. Elle ne fuit pas quand il les rouvrit mais il ne regarda que Candy.

\- Il vaudrait mieux se préparer pour aller voir grand-tante Elroy ma douce, il est déjà neuf heures trente.

\- C'est juste. Désolée Dothy, à tout à l'heure.

\- Pas de quoi Candy, à tout à l'heure. A tout à l'heure Anthony.

\- Bien sûr ! dit-il seulement d'un regard bref en s'éloignant.

Elle se retint de le retenir pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'humilier, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il lui fallait régler les problèmes un à un, d'abord rompre avec William, puis s'expliquer avec Anthony, puis repartir à sa vie en apparence passionnante mais sans passion amoureuse.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit Dothy, il se peut que je ne reparte pas cette année en Afrique et que je passe les fêtes de fin d'année ici.

\- Tu as raison, reste pour Noël, tu pourras le fêter avec Archibald, Annie et le petit Jordan.

\- Oui, ou avec Candy et Terry à New York s'ils sont revenus de leur lune de miel. Et j'espère aussi avec mon petit prince, c'est ainsi que j'appelais Anthony petit tant il en avait l'allure.

\- Candy réussira bien à le convaincre de rester à New York, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je ne m'inquiète que de le savoir heureux moi aussi, ce n'est pas la distance qui m'empêche de voir mes enfants quand j'en éprouve le besoin. Mais j'ai pris conscience d'avoir manqué l'essentiel et failli à mes responsabilités et je ne repartirai pas avant qu'ils soient tous bien installés dans leur nouvelle vie, surtout mon neveu. Cela dit, j'ai aussi envie de passer plus de temps ici pour moi aussi, si tu partages mon désir de mieux nous connaître.

Elle ravala sa salive, il fallait stopper tout de suite cette allusion.

\- William, je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître davantage pour savoir que je t'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans des projets, ma vie de vieille fille célibataire me convient.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander déjà de m'épouser Dothy, rassure-toi ! Je n'ai dit : que passer du temps aussi avec toi car moi aussi je t'aime déjà beaucoup sans avoir besoin de tout savoir, justement.

\- Quand tu viendras à New York, c'est évident que je serai ravie qu'on passe du temps ensemble même si Candy et Terrence ne sont pas là pour faire le lien entre nous puisque nous sommes amis.

\- Alors c'est parfait, scellons cette nouvelle amitié avec quelque chose de digne de toi belle Dothy, accepte ce petit cadeau s'il te plaît, il n'est le gage que de ma gratitude pour avoir si bien guidé ma Candy chérie.

Elle pâlit en voyant l'écrin, le saisit pourtant, l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique bracelet d'or et de topazes.

\- William, c'est trop, je ne peux l'accepter, je n'ai pas guidé Candy pour toi, ni pour que vous soyez tous en dettes envers moi, ça me vexe.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer Dothy, et je sais bien que c'est par amitié pour Candy que tu la guides. Je me suis mal exprimé, j'ai voulu que cela ressemble à autre chose qu'un cadeau de fiançailles et je n'ai pas trouvé les meilleurs mots. Accepte ce cadeau s'il te plaît Dothy, car celui qui te l'offre se sent bien en ta présence et souhaiterait que cela dure ainsi encore un petit bout de temps.

\- Je ne peux pas William, justement, je voulais te dire que je dois rentrer à New York plus vite que prévu.

\- Ah ! Et cela t'empêche d'accepter mon présent ?

\- Non mais… ça ne peut plus durer ainsi justement, je… préfère que nous ne soyons plus que des amis.

\- Ah ! Alors tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! Non William mais vu comme ce serait trop compliqué, c'est mieux de transformer notre histoire tout de suite, sans bruit, puisque nos sentiments sont en accord.

\- Tu sais… ce serait facile je crois de m'attacher davantage à toi, tu es parfaite pour moi.

\- Tu sais bien que non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller vivre en Afrique, je suis une sédentaire attachée à mon confort.

\- Oui mais je crois que j'aurais envie de rester ici si une compagne idéale me le demandait, si elle avait envie de fonder une famille et être l'amie de celle déjà ici, et qui mieux que toi…

\- William ! Tu délires ! On ne reste pas ici pour faire plaisir aux autres ! On ne fonde pas une famille avec quelqu'un d'idéal pour celle qu'on a déjà! On ne fait pas de projets en se disant qu'on s'attachera davantage à quelqu'un quand on le connaîtra mieux avec le temps ! On tombe amoureux en une seconde William, sans préavis, c'est foudroyant, évident et ce n'est pas arrivé entre nous et ne peut arriver plus tard, c'est certain ! Je suis désolée William mais… je ne veux plus rester une seconde de plus chez toi, c'est trop pénible, je dois m'en aller immédiatement !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Finalement, après une heure d'explications avec la grand-tante Elroy, Anthony obtint d'elle des excuses à Candy et un nouveau départ de leurs relations. Elle émit même la possibilité, si sa santé le lui permettait de venir assister à son mariage le sept octobre prochain et en gage de bonne foi, lui offrit pour ce jour le cadeau vieux traditionnel : sa bourse de jeune première au bal des débutantes, il y a plus de cinquante ans. En compensation, Elroy eut la promesse d'Archibald au téléphone de lui rendre à nouveau de fréquentes visites avec Annie, d'être tenue au courant de la vie de tous en correspondance écrite ou orale et qu'Anthony accepte de redevenir son héritier pour que sa maison ne soit jamais vendue ou laissée à l'abandon, puisque Daniel devait désormais être encadré et surveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve maturité et remords.

Etant donné sa bonne volonté, ils ne purent refuser son invitation à déjeuner en sa compagnie et restèrent même encore un peu l'après midi chez elle sans trouver le temps trop long. A leur retour à Lakewood, ni William ni Dothy n'étaient là, ce qui fit penser à Candy que c'était très encourageant et à Anthony très clair encore et vraiment douloureux de l'imaginer mais chacun cacha parfaitement ses pensées à l'autre.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

En fait, William, après avoir vu Dothy si bouleversée s'enfuir, courut à sa poursuite et n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper mais beaucoup plus à la convaincre que tout ceci ne valait pas tant de larmes. Il préféra calmer d'abord sa crise en la gardant dans ses bras puis en la priant de l'attendre dans la voiture le temps qu'il retourne payer la note de restaurant. Elle obéit et réussit à redevenir calme et digne à son retour.

\- William, je te demande pardon de ce triste spectacle, c'est ridicule à mon âge, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je crois que je couve une sorte de dépression ou de crise de trentaine déjà bien entamée.

\- Moi je suis désolé de t'avoir causé la goutte de trop à tes angoisses Dothy, surtout que je n'ai pas dit ce que je pense vraiment, juste ce que je croyais qu'il te plairait que je pense.

\- Je ne comprend rien William, je ne pense à rien sauf que je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser toi aussi.

\- Pourquoi moi aussi ?

\- Oh ! En ce moment la diplomatie et moi ! J'ai fait de la peine à Candy il y a peu pour une méprise de ma part, je me suis excusée mais je m'en veux beaucoup tant c'était minable, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, excuse-moi.

\- Si Candy t'a pardonnée, pardonne-toi aussi, tout le monde peut se tromper.

\- Oui mais je ne fais que me tromper depuis mon départ, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !

\- Donc, tu regrettes vraiment notre histoire ?

\- Oui mais pas de te connaître William, ni nos désirs puisque c'était sincère et agréable, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, je ne regrette que de n'avoir pas su éprouver pour toi bien plus, comme tu le voudrais.

\- Oui, je le voulais tout à l'heure, c'est vrai. Mais je ne le veux plus et sans pour autant en être malheureux Dothy, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors je comprends de moins en moins.

\- Oui, c'est du n'importe quoi ce que je dis, moi aussi j'ai dû faire une crise de trentaine déjà entamée, moi aussi je suis tombé dans le piège de la culpabilité façon Terry Grandchester.

\- Qu'est-ce que Terrence vient faire dans notre histoire William, c'est encore moins clair ?

\- Je sais, je vais te demander de me donner encore un peu de ton temps Dothy, je te dois la clarté mais pas ici, je serais plus à l'aise dans un espace plus en accord avec ma nature. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au zoo de Chicago ?

Elle aurait ri si son humeur n'était si morose, néanmoins, elle sourit à son regard malicieux et son air dénué de reproches.

\- Il y a si longtemps que je ne suis allée au zoo William, avec plaisir, j'adore les animaux, sauf les serpents.

Il reposa le livre et songea que sans Candy, ce serait possible que son âme devienne aussi noire que celle de Dorian Gray, mais heureusement, elle ne le lâcherait jamais. Il eut déjà besoin de la revoir, lui parler et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre. Il frappa mais n'attendit pas la réponse et la trouva juste en sous-vêtements blancs très audacieux, les cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette et il resta muet de surprise de la voir porter de tels effets.

\- Anthony ! Tout n'est pas permis entre nous, là c'est gênant !

\- Pas moi mais… jamais tu ne m'as montré ça à moi, c'est presque vexant !

Son sourire démentait ses propos, son admiration semblait exempte de désir mais pas de plaisir.

\- Je les ai acheté pour… après le mariage… enfin, tu vois, je faisais juste un essai vu qu'ici…

\- Il n'y a que moi ! C'est… magnifique ! Tu es sexy, belle et il va adorer, comme moi j'adore mais autrement, vu que je ne m'éloigne pas trop de ton visage.

Elle lui sourit sans en douter mais préféra mettre un peignoir avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait : cette tendresse dont elle aussi ne pouvait plus se passer très longtemps. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et caressa sa main droite pendant que la gauche déversait sa douceur sur lui.

\- Ma douce, c'est vrai, seule cette ressemblance m'a bloqué, sinon… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé grand plaisir avec une autre et aucune ne m'a paru plus belle que toi de corps ; c'était seulement pour tenter de t'oublier et te pousser à partir, mais mon amour pour toi est si puissant qu'il ne me reste plus grand chose pour les autres et le désir sans amour est bien frustrant. Que vais-je faire ?

\- Et cette jeune fille qui travaillait à la mairie, elle ne te plaisait pas ?

\- Si mais je t'étais encore fidèle à ce moment puisque je croyais encore pouvoir te donner un bébé. Mais comment sais-tu pour Alyson ?

\- Mon petit doigt, peu importe, mais tu pourrais tenter de la revoir ?

\- Non, je déteste me retourner sur le passé, et puis, en fait je ne la trouvais pas si bien que cela, ou c'est que je suis encore plus difficile qu'avant.

\- Et… ta secrétaire ?

\- Elle, c'était pour me faire honte, elle était sympa mais elle n'en voulait pas plus que moi. J'ai aussi… été voir une prostituée à New York, pour voir, mais je n'en suis ressorti qu'encore plus aigri et amoureux de ta douceur et ton corps rassurant. Je suis en plein syndrome œdipien, je suis peut-être fou et bon à interner.

\- Non mon chéri, dès que tu auras trouvé celle que tu verras uniquement en épouse et digne d'être ton élue, tu verras que tout est normal en toi. Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'étais folle d'aimer deux hommes autant mais en complémentarité, pourtant vous l'acceptez sans problème, c'est donc possible sans en souffrir. Tu n'es pas difficile, tu as autant d'ambition que moi, tu veux quelqu'un digne de toi, entier et à l'écoute, car elle devra aussi accepter comme Terry l'autre part de toi et donner sans compter. En attendant, je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin en tendresse, mais tu devrais laisser ton corps libre de s'exprimer sans honte ni remords.

\- Retourner voir une prostituée ?

\- Pas forcément, choisir une fille qui te plaît bien physiquement et prendre ce qui viendra. Quelle est la fille qui t'a le plus plu dernièrement ?

\- Personne.

\- Même dans la rue ?

\- Bof !

\- Tu devrais aller au parc, parfois on y rencontre de jeunes célibataires en mal de galant.

\- Si tu m'accompagnes seulement.

\- Mais si je viens, même si une fois sur deux on me prend pour ta sœur, ça complique tout.

\- Alors je préfère ne pas y aller.

\- Tu pourrais alors aller au cinématographe, ou boire un chocolat au salon de thé, ou dîner au restaurant dansant « chez Florelle ».

\- Oui mais avec toi puisque c'est toi mon destin vers ma compagne d'âme.

\- Mouais ! Décidément tu n'as pas l'air très motivé pour la dénicher cette perle rare, bon, laissons alors le destin te tirer vers lui, j'ai confiance. Tiens j'ai une idée, quand Albert et Dothy rentreront, on leur demandera de nous accompagner ce soir au cabaret de Florelle, nous valserons et toute les filles libres vont ensuite se battre pour avoir droit à la dernière danse autorisée pour toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il faillit refuser, étant donné l'idée de voir William et Dothy roucouler ensemble très pénible mais un sursaut d'orgueil lui dit aussi qu'il fallait au plus vite voir la réalité en face pour pouvoir passer à autre chose une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- C'est d'accord belle et unique élue de mon cœur pur, mais en attendant j'ai une faveur à te quémander mon sucre d'orge, de pouvoir enfin savoir toute l'histoire de Candy et Terry, car je n'en sais encore que des bribes et cela me frustre ?

\- Aujourd'hui je peux tout te dire, sans honte ni gêne, et en plus c'est un sujet très agréable pour moi que de parler de mon Terry mais laisse-moi d'abord aller me changer. Ce qui serait gentil c'est que pendant ce temps tu ailles me chercher une limonade à la cuisine mon chéri ?

\- J'y cours, j'y vole ma douce !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Donc, tu as culpabilisé d'avoir dit à Anthony de veiller sur Candy à ta place, de n'avoir pas pu deviner qu'elle ne pouvait être son épouse étant donné sa ressemblance avec ta sœur alors que toi aussi tu as failli faire la même erreur de sentiments lors de ton amnésie.

\- Oui et quand elle a rompu avec Terry, je pensais avoir le droit de la conquérir, heureusement ma mémoire a rejailli peu après mais malgré tout, quand j'ai trouvé Terry ivre dans un bar à Chicago, il y a encore eu de la jalousie en moi de le savoir si épris d'elle, ce qui a dû jouer dans mon attitude puisque je l'ai encouragé à repartir de peur qu'elle soit encore déçue. Heureusement en devenant officiellement William André, tout s'est éclairci, Candy aurait pu être la fille de Rosemary, elle était depuis des années ma meilleure amie, mon port d'attache, le lien entre mon ancien monde et celui que je m'étais crée et ce rôle de père adoptif choisi à l'époque par demande de mes neveux et envie de la protéger. Et c'était bien en accord avec mon cœur car je n'aurais jamais pu la toucher. Donc je comprends très bien ce qu'Anthony a ressenti mais ce n'est pas ceci qui me fait culpabiliser puisque tout s'est bien fini, c'est la peur de vouloir trop vivre pour moi et pas assez pour eux. J'ai donc pensé hier que si j'avais une autre bonne raison de rester ici, je le pourrais plus longtemps, voire toujours.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui car comme je te l'ai dit, notre histoire pouvait être le début d'une durable amitié amoureuse. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi et que tu ne le seras jamais mais je pensais que cela pouvait suffire pour qu'on poursuive notre liaison. Je sais aussi qu'on ne crée pas un couple pour faire plaisir aux autres et que la passion n'arrive pas avec le temps mais une grande amitié amoureuse peut aussi faire un couple heureux pour qui ne croit plus au grand amour. Je croyais que tu étais dans le même état d'esprit que moi Dothy, mais je trouve préférable que tu crois toujours pouvoir en revivre un et cela me redonne aussi la volonté de retrouver le mien un jour.

\- Tu as vécu un grand amour William ?

\- Oui, très jeune moi aussi, et interrompu moi aussi vite et brutalement, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver, il y a quinze ans que je sillonne le monde aussi dans cet espoir. Avec toi je pensais pouvoir aussi clore enfin cette histoire mais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure : ton bouleversement, me donne envie de m'y accrocher encore puisque c'est vrai, je n'ai pas moi non plus vécu avec toi hélas ce grand bouleversement du cœur qu'on cherche tous, même si mon amitié pour toi est très sincère et que tu me plais toujours beaucoup de mille façons.

\- Ouf ! Alors, nous sommes bien en accord William, je te choisis avec un très grand plaisir comme ami à part ; j'avais peur de te blesser, savoir que tu me trouves idéale en compagne d'un bout de chemin me fait plaisir, c'est certain que pour moi aussi tu serais idéal en compagnon si je n'avais pas un cœur de midinette.

\- L'amour n'est pas réservé qu'aux très jeunes, tu es si belle, intelligente, passionnante ! Bien sûr que tu dois y croire, tant d'hommes rêveraient de te conquérir, l'un d'eux y arrivera bien.

Elle sourit, songeant que c'était fait mais qu'hélas, son cœur avait choisi l'impasse, l'amour impossible, la folie. Cupidon était bien pervers, pourtant, elle en avait tant rêvé de l'amour compliqué, elle était servie.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Voilà Anthony, je t'ai presque tout dit, tu en sais maintenant plus que Dothy vu qu'elle ignore ma dispute ayant causé cette désagréable rencontre mais bonne en conséquence puisqu'elle t'a fait venir.

\- Tu devrais écrire tout cela Candy, pour tes enfants, puis petits enfants, ta vie est un roman passionnant, beaucoup de drames mais enfin un amour de légende qui finit bien. Et moi qui ai cette chance d'être quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie, je suis captivé par la force de votre amour, presque jusqu'à l'envier mais surtout encore plus pressé de voir à nouveau cette réalité en face et… découvrir par moi-même tout le reste de ton incroyable futur époux.

\- Que vous êtes-vous dit au téléphone ?

\- Que tu étais la plus merveilleuse du monde bien sûr, et pour le reste, s'il a refusé de te le dire, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le trahir, même pour toi !

\- Et si tu t'installes définitivement à New York, je parie que tu finiras par passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi vu tous vos points communs !

\- Quoi d'autre que les chevaux ?

\- Tu verras si tu te débrouilles pour que ton destin soit à New York mon cher, seulement ainsi.

\- Un jour, tu me diras peut-être que j'ai trop profité de ta bonté ma très chère, que tu regrettes que je ne sois pas parti très loin.

\- Jamais mon Anthony, je suis prête à te donner la moitié de mon bonheur pour que tu en ressentes autant que moi, car même la moitié vu comme il est concentré, c'est toujours énorme, comme est énorme le cœur de Terry, tu verras, il est unique !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy et William rentrèrent à dix-huit heures alors que Candy parlait à Terry au téléphone et qu'Anthony en avait profité pour aller discuter dans la roseraie avec Peter au sujet des Sweet Candy et du projet les concernant. Il ne put les voir arriver puisqu'il était côté jardin mais William vint tout de suite le voir et apprit donc ce souhait de cadeau que lui avait demandé Terry pour Candy et en fut ravi. Puis Peter les laissa et Anthony lui demanda si tout se passait comme il le voulait d'un ton faussement détaché.

\- A peu près fils. J'ai passé l'après midi au zoo où j'ai travaillé en étant amnésique, j'étais déjà en manque, imagine comme je suis irrécupérable.

\- Encore heureux, pourquoi voudrais-tu changer ? Tu es parfait toi aussi, comme Terry et même Archie, il n'y a que moi qui ne suis pas encore sur ma route. Mais tu n'étais pas avec Dothy ?

\- Si, je l'ai invitée à déjeuner au restaurant comme Candy et toi alliez chez tante Elroy. Au fait, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que prévu, rassure-toi. Elle aimerait aussi plus te voir, elle mérite qu'on fasse tous un peu d'efforts je crois.

\- Si c'est toi qui le pense, je suivrai ta route mon neveu car elle est peut-être moins longue que la mienne quand même. Oui, Dothy m'a suivi au zoo, ça lui a rappelé son enfance quand elle a vécu à la campagne dans une ferme pendant deux ans, sa meilleure période d'orpheline selon elle. Tu le savais qu'elle est aussi orpheline ?

\- Oui, Candy me l'a dit le jour où elle lui est rentré dedans à Central Park, donc tout de suite. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir rencontré enfin une amie, c'est vrai que sans elle…

\- Oui, Dothy est une femme formidable et une amie en or, et pas que pour Candy.

\- C'est vrai et je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble tous les deux.

\- Merci mais nous ne sommes que des amis, je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête pour plus, à moins qu'elle regrette d'avoir laissé partir son acteur, ce qui expliquerait ce duel de phrases le soir après la pièce.

\- Son acteur ?

Cette fois, Anthony ne réussit pas à dissimuler son intérêt mais camoufla cette nouvelle douleur en son cœur.

\- Oui, Philippe Berthier ou Christian dans Cyrano de Bergerac, elle l'a fréquenté quelques mois, le trouvait trop jeune pour elle ou trop volage, va savoir avec les femmes.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi William, sincèrement.

\- Il ne faut pas fils. J'aime beaucoup Dothy mais… juste en amie moi aussi, tu sais bien que j'en suis toujours à Nancy hélas. Par contre, Dothy mérite toute notre tendresse à tous, elle est fragile en fait sous ses airs de chef d'entreprise insubmersible, et si sensible. Et toi, que penses-tu d'elle, Anthony ?

\- Moi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je la trouvais une amie parfaite pour Candy et qu'elle était sympathique je crois.

\- Oui tu l'as dit mais… et physiquement, te plairait-elle autrement ?

\- Autrement ? En d'autres circonstances tu veux dire ?

\- Oui si par exemple tu la rencontrais chez des amis, dans la rue, te plairait-elle ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, c'est possible, elle est très belle mais… certainement pas intéressée par moi quelles qu'en soient les circonstances.

Il se força à rire pour cacher sa gêne, se demandant si toutes ces questions étaient dues à celle qui les concernait, si elle ne s'était pas confiée à William pour se plaindre de son attitude et le dissuader de recommencer. Le sourire de William et son dernier propos le conforta dans cette idée et son cœur saigna cette fois très fort de tant de mépris.

\- Oh ! tu sais fiston, Dothy est arrivée au temps où il lui faut se dépêcher pour pouvoir encore devenir mère, elle sait bien ce qu'elle cherche et est du genre directe pour éviter les malentendus.

\- Elle a raison William, il faut vouloir ce que l'on peut avoir et pas l'impossible. Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes maintenant.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle descendit l'escalier le cœur palpitant mais ne le trouva nulle part en bas. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, Candy était au salon mais seule pour parler à Terrence, William dans son bureau, à la cuisine personne, ni dehors où seul Peter se promenait. Ne restait donc que son bureau, elle hésita mais ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre encore alors elle alla y frapper. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, elle allait repartir mais son pas irrégulier fit à nouveau battre son cœur furieusement. Elle prit sa respiration mais en voyant ses yeux si froids face à elle une fois la porte ouverte, elle recula légèrement.

\- Madame Malone ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je… Pourquoi reprends-tu ce ton Anthony ?

\- Pour vous prouver que j'ai compris votre message et que ce n'est plus nécessaire de demander aux autres de me faire la leçon, c'est très clair désormais madame Malone.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien demandé à personne Anthony, je regrette de t'avoir blessé, je ne voulais pas.

\- Peu importe, je ne me sens pas blessé, je ne t'en veux pour rien puisque ce n'était qu'un jeu stupide.

\- Ah ! Alors tant mieux mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas demandé qu'on te fasse la leçon, je n'ai parlé de ça à personne, même pas Candy !

\- Alors c'est que j'ai encore mal interprété, oublie cela aussi et excuse-moi mais j'ai envie d'être seul ici.

-Très bien, j'espère que cela te fera du bien alors, à tout à l'heure Anthony.

Il la regarda partir, elle semblait sincère et triste, il ferma et retourna méditer dans le rocking-chair de sa mère. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme. Pourtant Terry voulait qu'il prenne le temps de regarder devant lui, il croyait que c'était tout près que son destin se jouerait, Candy l'espérait aussi fortement mais ne devinait pourtant pas que depuis deux jours il était obsédé par sa meilleure amie qui elle, faisait tourner tous les hommes en bourrique. Il soupira en décidant que la page était tournée car de toutes façons il n'avait rien à lui offrir d'intéressant quoi qu'il désire. Il repensa à Terry, à son visage si expressif sur le quai, ses yeux sincères. S'il y avait quelqu'un de proche que son destin voulait conquérir c'était seulement lui car son cœur avait bien résonné à la même cadence que le sien, c'était si évident. Un coup de foudre amical, ça valait bien autant que celui de l'amour et promettait bien plus sans s'encombrer des inconvénients. Une grande amitié était un projet possible, un rêve ancien jamais réalisé, le cumuler avec une fraternité aussi exceptionnelle avec Candy tout en formant peut-être un trio d'amis incomparable était bien excitant. Et pour le désir, il se contenterait du possible, comme Terry l'avait fait et il finirait bien par trouver une compagne quand le destin le décidera. Pourtant, Dothy aurait été si idéale et aurait permis un carré d'amis si soudés, mais…

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Elle avait le cœur lourd de regrets. Bien que cela valait mieux ainsi, elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il représentait dans son cœur au lieu qu'il pense qu'elle le méprisait et le voyait en gamin pénible. Il semblait triste et déçu, il voulait être seul pour la chasser à jamais de sa mémoire car il ne la voyait plus qu'en précieuse méprisante voire pire. Elle remonta vite s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de rage arracha tous ses bijoux puis essuya tout son maquillage avec un gant de toilette et enfin peigna ses cheveux simplement en arrière, sans laque ni bandeau . Et quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, son reflet ne lui parut pas catastrophique mais montrait mieux son âge et sa banale beauté. Elle chercha aussi une robe toute simple bleue pâle et jeta ses talons hauts pour chausser des ballerines plates sans charmes. Satisfaite, elle prit son carnet de croquis, signa et fit une dédicace de son dessin de la roseraie et redescendit en bas. Une chance, Candy était encore au téléphone et personne d'autre dans les environs. Alors elle frappa à nouveau à la porte du bureau d'Anthony puis glissa son dessin sous la porte et fila s'installer sur la terrasse face à la roseraie pour dessiner la robe de mariée de Candy.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il vit le dessin glisser, ne le ramassa que dix minutes après et lut :

 _« Pour mon ami Anthony. Ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi, ma réaction n'était que la peur de ce qui arrive quand on découvre que derrière un supposé égoïste ambitieux mauvais mari, se cache un trésor rare. Dothy. »_

Il se leva, partit à sa recherche, le dessin dans sa main, le cœur ému qu'elle ait mis sa fierté de côté pour lui. Son instinct l'envoya dehors côté jardin mais la terrasse était déserte. Il allait rentrer quand il vit bouger une ombre dans une allée et s'y dirigea. Il resta sur place en la découvrant assise par terre au milieu des roses et totalement absorbée à dessiner. Il la fixa, la trouva changée mais plus belle. Elle leva alors les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, longtemps, jusqu'à en être éblouie et heureuse de l'être. Alors elle lui sourit et il y répondit puis vint voir son dessin.

\- Wow ! C'est la robe pour Candy ?

\- Oui, elle sera une mariée des roses, la jupe formera des pétales blancs comme ta rose et le bustier sera tout incrusté de roses rose pâle.

\- La robe idéale pour elle, tu es vraiment douée Dothy, je l'imagine déjà avec, Terry adorera aussi.

\- Je ne trouvais pas d'idées, heureusement que je suis venue ici, tout est si évident parmi ces merveilles. Je ne regrette rien Anthony mais j'ai accumulé les erreurs ces jours-ci, je me suis comportée comme une idiote, une gamine, voire une garce.

\- Oublions ça, je crois ce que tu m'as écrit, et cela me fait très plaisir, le reste !

\- Je veux quand même que tu entendes ceci : je ne suis plus que l'amie de ton oncle, nous avons décidé tous les deux que cela nous suffisait étant donné que nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Ah ! Et… Philippe ?

\- Philippe ? Pourquoi… Qui… Philippe… heu oui, je l'ai fréquenté aussi mais c'est du passé, c'est aussi seulement un ami. Je semble douée en ce moment pour me faire de grands amis hommes, c'est déjà ça.

\- Dothy, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, tu es tout ce que je… désire côté cœur.

\- Même si c'est vrai Anthony, je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de commettre encore une autre idiotie ici, déjà, après tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre de moi qui devrait plutôt te faire fuir.

\- Je me fiche de ton passé Dothy, ne comptent que ton présent et ton futur si tu acceptes que j'en fasse partie. Je ne vais rien te demander aujourd'hui Dothy, je ne suis pas pressé, je sais ce que j'aimerais, si tu n'acceptes que de me laisser espérer, cela suffira, sinon dis-moi pour la dernière fois que jamais tu ne voudras de moi et plus jamais je ne t'importunerai et me contenterai de ton amitié déjà précieuse.

Elle hésita mais ses yeux si clairs, sa demande si sage et généreuse et l'émotion qu'elle éprouvait et avait du mal à contenir ne pouvaient mentir. Elle le fixa en profondeur puis avoua :

\- Tu es tout ce que mon cœur désire aussi Anthony, il y a vingt ans que j'attendais cela mais… je suis lucide, tout nous sépare, pourtant… tu demandes si peu et me donne tant. Il n'y a pas de jamais Anthony mais j'ai besoin de temps et de discrétion, surtout ici.

Il faillit crier de joie mais se contenta de prendre sa main, la baiser et la serrer en la regardant avec tendresse. Elle lui sourit en osant enfin le regarder avec amour puis caressa aussi sa main.

\- Alors tu me trouves belle sans fards malgré mon âge ancestral ?

\- Plus belle, tu n'as besoin de rien pour l'être, comme Candy et ton âge te va bien, comme mes cicatrices.

Elle sourit encore, lâcha sa main, se releva et l'aida à se relever. Justement Candy sortait, elle referma son carnet de croquis et alla à sa rencontre avec lui.

\- Dothy, Terry t'embrasse et… wow ! Tu es bien jolie ainsi, ta tête va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux Candy, je me sens ressourcée et je prends aussi des vacances de l'apparence, ici quel besoin d'être sophistiquée ?

\- Et ce soir ? Ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les quatre, on pourrait aller danser dans un cabaret mêlant charme du passé et modernisme, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Que le passé et le futur sont complémentaires et que j'ai la pêche ce soir. Et j'opterai pour un look en accord pour l'occasion. Et comment va Terrence ?

\- Bien, ce soir c'est la trentième et ils sont invités après la pièce à une réception chez le gouverneur à Boston, et Eléonore Baker est avec lui.

\- Formidable. Bon, je vais remonter, j'ai des choses à faire, vous m'excusez ?

Candy la regarda partir puis dit à Anthony :

\- Tu crois qu'elle se prépare à une vie moins urbaine, comme pour l'Afrique, enfin… qu'elle et Albert ?

\- Possible ma douce, qu'en sais-je ?

\- Vous aviez pourtant l'air en bons termes aujourd'hui !

\- Oui mais pas au point qu'elle me confie ce genre d'info, tu le sauras avant moi si ça arrive.

\- On verra. Tu es toujours d'accord pour aller à la maison Pony après-demain sinon ?

\- Oui ma douce, chose promise chose due.

\- Quoi qu'il t'arrive ce soir ?

\- Oui vu qu'il n'arrivera rien de nouveau.

\- Quel pessimisme !

\- Non, je sais que mon avenir sera passionnant et riche en essentiel, mais ça arrivera sans que je cours après puisque tu m'as dit qu'arrive le destin qu'on désire très fort. Et tu sais comme il m'est difficile de courir !

Elle éclata de rire et l'enlaça en l'entraînant à nouveau dans la roseraie pour s'inonder le nez et le cœur de parfums extraordinaires. Dothy les regarda une minute de sa fenêtre sans plus ressentir que de la tendresse puisqu'il la voulait elle et pas une autre mais culpabilisa pour Candy qui pourrait mal prendre les choses si elle imaginait que son amie l'avait aussi poussée dans les bras de Terry pour lui prendre son Anthony. Et William ? Terrence saurait mieux le comprendre, à lui elle voudrait se confier mais comment ?

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Peter ramena la limousine à quatorze heures le lendemain alors que Candy et Dothy faisaient les boutiques en ville et que William était à la banque André. Après avoir visité de fond en comble la voiture de luxe et interrogé Peter sur sa mécanique et conduite, Anthony profita de leur solitude pour lui donner le carton des boutures de Sweet Candy, en y rajoutant une espèce qu'il avait commencé à créer avant son mariage : une rose d' un rouge sang très parfumée et résistante au gel qui serait donc idéale pour vivre à New York, comme sa rose blanche.

Puis il retourna dans son bureau et repensa à la soirée d'hier et cette valse avec Dothy si courte mais merveilleuse. Candy avait fait comme prévu, il l'avait invitée pour la première danse et ils avaient encore donné le meilleur de leur parfait accord de couple de danseurs pleins de grâce et de légèreté. Ensuite, alors que William faisait valser Candy moins parfaitement, il avait souri à Dothy et espéré une dernière danse avec elle. Hélas, une dame âgée vint se pencher vers lui et lui demanda la faveur d'être son cavalier car il était le meilleur de la salle selon elle et il ne sut pas lui refuser tant elle était attendrissante. Elle lui raconta durant leur valse qu'elle dansait ici depuis ses vingt ans, y avait rencontré son époux et son meilleur cavalier, que depuis son décès il y a cinq ans, elle perpétuait leur coutume et qu'elle trouvait que de tous ses autres cavaliers, Anthony était le plus doué et un des plus séduisants. Elle ne se rendit pas compte apparemment de son handicap, ce qui le ravit mais qui se rappela à lui par la suite. Candy avait ri et plaisanté sur le choix du destin puis tiqué en l'entendant inviter Dothy mais sans intervenir. Mais après trente secondes, sa jambe se déroba et il se serait effondré sans Dothy qui le rattrapa dans ses bras en levant sur lui des yeux inquiets et un teint blafard qui trahirent son cœur et ravit Anthony qui faillit en oublier ses douleurs. Il se redressa vite pour profiter de cette vue tout en la rassurant mais s'excusant.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Juste mon signal d'alarme me ramenant à la réalité, tu vois, mon âge n'est pas en accord avec mon corps, je n'ai droit qu'à deux valses et malgré mon désir… Mais j'aime comme tu me regardes, comme si je comptais pour toi !

\- Bien sûr que tu comptes ! Et je ne veux pas d'une valse si elle te fait souffrir, même si je la désirais énormément tant tu es le meilleur valseur que j'ai jamais connu et le plus bel et intéressant homme rencontré depuis un bon bout de temps !

\- C'est vrai ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis… Terrence je crois, oui depuis lui.

\- Quel honneur ! Mais il aurait pu t'offrir cette valse lui !

\- Oui mais il ne valse pas aussi bien que toi et il est juste mon meilleur ami masculin.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi car Candy est très jalouse de nature… et moi… aussi.

\- Je… Nous aurons d'autres occasions de valser, viens, retournons nous asseoir, on nous regarde et… surtout Candy justement.

Il camoufla sa joie de la voir si rose et la suivit pour expliquer à Candy et William son pépin, de façon à ce qu'ils ne voient que son côté prétentieux à se croire plus fort que le handicap et pas l'amoureux transi. Dothy cacha aussi ses sentiments mais son cœur était encore plus sous le charme et elle se permit de l'écouter en le regardant avec extase vu que les deux autres ne s'occupaient pas d'elle.

Il revit ses yeux bruns le fixer et se dit qu'elle en était bien arrivée au même parcours que lui mais qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour accepter ce destin idéal pour tous les quatre. Il était sûr que Terry serait ravi de les savoir épris l'un de l'autre, et même Candy quand elle aura compris que William n'était pas destiné à Dothy. La certitude que c'était bien elle sa compagne d'âme, le lien qui les réunissait tous, la cible de l'intuition si aiguisée de Terry, était devenue évidence quand il lui avait demandé sa date de naissance la veille, juste avant de la quitter alors qu'il était resté avec elle dans la cour de devant pour qu'elle fume sa dernière cigarette étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire près des roses.

\- Je suis née juste un peu avant noël, en décembre, le vingt-et-un, c'est un handicap car souvent on m'offre un seul cadeau pour les deux dates ! dit-elle après avoir soufflé un long serpent de fumée grise et en terminant sa phrase par un léger rire.

\- Le vingt et un ? 3x7, ça fait vingt-et-un !

\- Hein ?

\- Et deux fois sept = quatorze, et quatre fois sept…

\- Vingt-huit ! Tu réapprends tes tables Anthony ? dit-elle en riant avec tendresse.

\- Génial ! Le carré parfait, la perfection mathématique de l'amour, le destin accepté car désiré, merveilleux !

\- Cette fois tu m'inquiètes Anthony ! Quel charabia me dis-tu ?

\- Ne cherche pas déjà ma belle, tu n'es pas prête, laisse le temps au temps, tout sera clair au bon moment, tu verras. Mais… vu ma chance et … notre solitude… j'ose !

Elle le regarda avec surprise encore alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle pâlit, il allait à nouveau l'embrasser et cette fois elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher tant son cœur battait la chamade d'envie. Pourtant, elle se trompait car il se contenta de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer d'une voix sensuelle qui la fit frémir :

\- Je te veux Dothy et je me battrai pour te mériter et compenser autrement mes manques.

Il partit sans regarder ce que ses mots avaient causé sur elle, par respect et pudeur, par amour. Sinon il aurait vu ses yeux bruns se perler de larmes, ses lèvres trembler de regrets et d'espoir et son cœur lui crier combien déjà elle le voulait aussi mais n'était arrêtée que par respect de sa famille seulement. Et elle le trouvait si parfait tel qu'il était, il n'avait rien à compenser.

Ce soir, elle se coucha en souriant tant il lui avait permis d'être optimiste et heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir pareil émoi.

 _Fin du chapitre 17_


	19. Chapter 18

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 18 « Retour aux sources »**

Le lendemain, la limousine emporta Candy, Dothy et Anthony à la maison Pony et leur arrivée provoqua un grand émerveillement et de la joie aux petits pensionnaires. Les enfants en eurent bien pour une bonne heure de jeu à la visiter et à occuper Peter qui ne s'en plaignit pas, même discrètement. William arriva plus tard avec Georges et une autre voiture pleine de cadeaux d'Afrique et d'ici. Mais ils repartirent tous deux en soirée car il n'y avait pas assez de place pour loger à l'orphelinat et William avait une réunion importante le lendemain à la banque avec les actionnaires. Dothy avait d'abord été soulagée de ce départ tant elle craignait que son ancien amant ne découvre en elle ses nouveaux sentiments pour son neveu, presque fils. L'idée qu'il sache qu'elle n'avait pu l'aimer car elle était attirée et envoûtée par Anthony ne lui inspirait que frayeur tant elle se trouvait trop vieille et incompatible avec cet angelot si admirable. Pendant tout le trajet où elle l'eut en face de lui, mais heureusement car Candy à sa gauche ne pouvait ainsi la voir rosir, pâlir et se noyer si souvent dans ses yeux turquoise, elle dut apprendre à tout envisager sans se trahir à tout autre que l'élu de son cœur. Lui, semblait si à l'aise qu'elle douta souvent qu'il soit si amoureux qu'il l'avait prétendu, pourtant quand il prit sa main pour l'aider à descendre à l'arrivée, elle la sentit fébrile et bouillante et son regard si pénétrant lui donna le vertige. Mais une fois William parti, elle pensa en se trouvant seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Candy, Anthony partageant la sienne avec Peter, que ce serait difficile de tricher face à ces deux merveilleuses éducatrices, ces enfants adorables, Candy si aimée de ce joli petit monde et cet homme si fait pour rendre heureux les enfants étant donné comme ils étaient nombreux à le suivre partout. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait supposé et l'injustice qu'elle lui avait fait subir mais qu'il avait si vite pardonné par lucidité et grand cœur. Elle ne se laissa pas submerger par le regret et la honte mais chercha de quoi racheter et mériter son amitié sans pour autant envisager autre chose que cela en ce moment. Elle chercha dans son sac son bloc à dessins et esquissa son visage en se laissant guider par son cœur mais ne réussit pas à incarner ses yeux si rares ni son sourire angélique et renonça à le lui offrir pour l'instant mais en se promettant de réessayer et que si elle réussissait un portrait honorable de lui, ce serait un encouragement du destin auquel elle tiendrait compte.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy et Anthony en étaient encore à répondre à toutes les interrogations des enfants quand Dothy décida de sortir de sa chambre pour les rejoindre et elle sourit en entendant un petit rouquin dire que le prince de New York allait se marier avec l'ex-pensionnaire vedette de l'orphelinat.

\- Il n'est pas prince Thomas ou seulement pour moi, il est acteur de théâtre.

\- N'empêche que tu es drôlement jolie pour une fille qui a été chef et grimpe aux arbres !

\- Eh bien, merci mon petit Thomas, de la part du chef actuel, c'est un joli compliment.

\- Et le prince acteur que tu vas épouser, il a été chef de sa bande ?

\- Heu… Terry a passé son enfance assez solitaire Thomas, il n'a pas grandi aussi entouré que nous hélas !

\- C'est drôlement triste !

\- Oui mais je te garantis que Terry n'est pas du tout triste aujourd'hui et… oui il est du genre chef et grimpe aux arbres plus vite que n'importe qui. Mais ce serait gentil de ta part de nous laisser un peu souffler maintenant mon chéri, je te promets que nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, OK ?

\- Oui Thomas, rajouta Anthony, pause pour les questions. Tu le verras bientôt de tes yeux le prince de New York et tu le défieras toi-même aux concours de chefs pour savoir s'il en a l'âme !

\- Oui Anthony, rétorqua le petit garçon en riant au clin d'œil du jeune homme.

Mais avant de faire signe aux autres de sortir il rajouta :

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas parce qu'on grimpe aux arbres qu'on est chef, d'abord il faut de la jugeote et du courage, comme toi !

\- Merci bonhomme, il me touche ce compliment.

Candy sourit en regardant Anthony ému puis Thomas sortir fièrement après sa troupe. Elle pensa lui dire que le destin parlait déjà en un petit garçon de dix ans en attente d'un père à aimer et admirer mais Dothy ne devait pas apprendre ce qu'elle ignorait par autre que le concerné, donc elle se tut. Mais ce fut Dothy elle-même qui émit ce qu'elle pensait et même au-delà.

\- Ce petit est déjà plus lucide que nombre d'adultes, c'est un chef de son destin et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il réalisera son rêve : trouver quelqu'un pour l'aimer et lui offrir de quoi avoir une qualité de vie à la hauteur de ceux qu'il admire à justes raisons.

Candy n'eut pas le temps de voir le résultat de ce constat sur Anthony car Sœur Maria entrait et approuva aussi ces propos.

\- Dieu vous écoute madame Malone ! Thomas est trop intelligent pour nos faibles moyens à l'éduquer, il dévore tous les livres qu'il trouve, ce serait dommage qu'il ne puisse accéder à meilleurs choix. Mais Thomas avec ses dix ans et sa trop grande curiosité intellectuelle n'est hélas pas le profil le plus recherché de nos adoptants !

\- Il serait alors peut-être possible d'au moins trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait lui financer ses études ?

\- Monsieur André le fera si personne ne l'adopte, c'est certain, répondit sœur Maria. Mais nous espérons encore qu'il trouve aussi au moins une personne qui l'aimera en fils, c'est son rêve secret.

Candy regarda Anthony, qui lui regardait Dothy, qui elle regardait Sœur Maria. Et chacun pensait son idée. Candy imaginait que Thomas serait le fils rêvé pour Anthony. Anthony songeait que Candy pourrait peut-être plus tard adopter Thomas qui semblait lui ressembler beaucoup et qu'il plairait forcément vu sa curiosité intellectuelle, à Terry. Dothy se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être trouver quelqu'un prêt à adopter ce petit prodige à New York : ville des arts et de la culture.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain matin, Dothy se leva tard et apprit que Candy était partie voir son ami Tom à dix kilomètres de là, en limousine, donc avec Peter mais pas Anthony. C'est sœur Maria qui lui dit ceci dans la cuisine alors que mademoiselle Pony pelait des pommes. Elle lui montra de la fenêtre, la colline où Anthony était, entouré de tous les enfants.

\- Ils l'ont tant harcelé pour qu'il leur montre son adresse au lasso ou qu'il raconte comment est New York. Enfin, Anthony adore les enfants et naturellement ils le sentent et ne le lâchent plus dès qu'il vient ici.

\- C'est drôle comme il ressemble à Candy ici. Enfin je veux dire, plus intérieurement quand il se laisse vivre.

\- Oui, en fait, si je l'avais rencontré bien avant leur mariage, moi aussi j'aurais eu des réserves sur sa réussite.

\- Vous ne leur en voulez pas d'avoir divorcé alors ma sœur ?

\- Je n'ai pas à juger, Dieu seul le peut. Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais ravie de la façon dont Candy mène sa vie d'adulte, c'est tout de même compliqué tout cela.

\- Cela ne l'aurait pas été si Candy n'avait pas le cœur sur la main, sœur Maria ! fit mademoiselle Pony d'un sourire faisant plisser ses petits yeux emplis de bonté derrière ses verres de lunettes ronds. En égoïste, elle aurait épousé Terrence avant qu'Anthony ne revienne, il aurait cédé aussi si elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait trop malheureuse sans lui, ils auraient évité un divorce mais peut-être aussi des conséquences plus graves ensuite.

\- C'est bien parce que nous connaissons Candy, que nous ne sommes pas inquiets pour son âme, c'est vrai, approuva sœur Maria. Elle a toujours été ainsi, elle a donné sa place à Annie à six ans, pour être adoptée car elle souffrait plus qu'elle d'être orpheline. Candy est une âme rare et nous l'aimons et l'aimerons quoi qu'elle fasse, c'est certain.

Dothy fut heureuse de constater comme ces deux femmes étaient bien aussi bonnes que Candy l'avait dit. Elle se proposa de les aider mais mademoiselle Pony refusa fermement en lui suggérant plutôt d'aller tenir compagnie à Anthony, voire l'aider dans son rôle d'éducateur. Dothy cacha sa gêne dans sa tasse en cherchant une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller mais rien ne vint. Alors elle hocha la tête, alla tout de même laver elle-même sa tasse puis sortit de la maison.

Sœur Maria regarda mademoiselle Pony sourire en coin puis lui dit :

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Candy a emmené cette dame, très gentille bien sûr mais il me semble, un peu trop troublée par l'ex-mari de son amie et inversement, non ?

\- Alors vous avez vu comme moi sœur Maria, cela me rassure.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui car Dieu sait bien ce qu'il fait en faisant se rencontrer les cœurs solitaires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, Dieu est amour, merci de ce rappel, j'ai eu un instant les pensées troublées tant son dessein est immense. Je vais aller prier un peu pour qu'il me pardonne et pour nos chers enfants.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony vit Dothy grimper vers lui et la trouva encore plus belle dans sa simple robe blanche et ses cheveux entourés d'un foulard rouge. Elle ne portait encore aucun fard ni bijou et lui parut plus jeune avec ses joues un peu rouges d'avoir grimpé, quand elle arriva devant lui. Elle rosit encore un peu plus quand elle vit l'éclair dans son œil aussi azur que le ciel et son compliment.

\- Regardez-les enfants, la belle dame nous fait le plaisir de venir jusqu'ici, quelle chance nous avons.

Evidemment, les enfants approuvèrent, surtout Thomas qui rajouta encore des exclamations sur sa beauté, bien osées pour son âge et qui ravit l'avocat. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Thomas pour la forme puis offrit des sourires à tous avant d'en offrir aussi un beau à Anthony qui se sentit alors empli de joie et d'envie de davantage, aujourd'hui. Il proposa à Dothy d'essayer le lasso, elle osa mais ne réussit pas à attraper la branche dans ses dix tentatives. Thomas rit et lui montra comment il était doué. Puis il demanda à Anthony s'il pouvait refaire sa performance de tout à l'heure pour Dothy. Il répondit d'abord qu'il préférait ne pas passer pour un frimeur et que Candy savait autant faire cela que lui mais Dothy insista pour le voir à l'œuvre. Il sourit alors puis prit le lasso, le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et visa la plus haute branche qu'il attrapa de la première tentative et fit siffler d'admiration la belle styliste. Thomas rit de sa façon de siffler peu féminine et lui proposa de grimper à l'arbre avec lui.

\- Désolé Thomas mais quoi que déjà ma robe ne s'y prête pas, j'ai surtout une raison bien plus handicapante, j'ai un terrible vertige à plus d'un mètre de hauteur.

\- Alors tu es comme Anthony, tu ne peux pas monter à cheval, aux arbres ou à la grande échelle ?

\- Oui Thomas, mais moi uniquement par peur, une peur stupide mais incontrôlable.

\- Peut-être que tu as une raison, comme peut-être que tu es tombée toute petite et que même si tu ne t'en rappelles plus, ça te fait peur pour ça.

\- Oui, peut-être Thomas, je ne me souviens plus mais c'est possible. Tu es vraiment futé toi.

\- Oh ! C'est que j'ai déjà entendu le docteur dire à ça à un enfant un jour, je me souviens c'est tout.

\- Tu pourrais aussi être acteur de théâtre alors, une excellente mémoire est un atout pour ce métier.

\- Comme le prince de New York ? Tu crois qu'il voudra me montrer pour que je sache si ça me plairait car moi je n'ai jamais vu de pièce de théâtre de ma vie ?

\- Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de te montrer, Thomas, dès qu'il pourra venir ici, il le fera c'est sûr.

\- Oui moi aussi j'en suis certain Thomas, confirma Anthony après avoir songé que lui aussi était vierge d'avoir vu du vrai théâtre encore. Et tu verras aussi bientôt ta première pièce, je ne te dis pas quand mais je vais me renseigner et voir si on ne peut pas en voir une prochainement d'accord ?

\- Oh ! Chouette !

\- Et nous aussi on pourra y aller ? demanda alors une petite fille blonde puis une autre ensuite.

Anthony les observa alors tous et se dit qu'il avait un peu parlé trop vite étant donné qu'il ignorait si une autre pièce serait jouée prochainement à Chicago. Dothy le regarda alors sans pouvoir le renseigner mais rajouta :

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve un jour où ce sera possible les enfants mais je vous promets aussi qu'on va vous offrir à tous une belle pièce de théâtre à regarder bientôt. D'accord ?

Bien entendu tout le monde cria : « oui » et exprima son enthousiasme, surtout Thomas. Mais il eut aussi l'idée d'aller vite le raconter aux sœurs et du coup tous les autres le suivirent, et Dothy se trouva seule en haut de la colline avec Anthony ravi.

\- Tu vas donc devoir encore me supporter un jour de plus pour réaliser leur vœu que seul j'ai voulu, sans même savoir si je peux, c'est fou et merveilleux non ?

\- Merveilleux oui, fou non, c'est normal de t'aider à rendre heureux les enfants, c'est pour eux que je le ferai.

\- Et pour moi tu ne veux pas faire un petit plaisir aujourd'hui Dothy ?

\- Si je le peux mais… que veux-tu ? Une valse peut-être ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas stable pour moi ni assez bas pour ton vertige, ma belle.

\- Alors peut-être que si je te cueille un bouquet de marguerites cela te fera plaisir, non ?

\- Oui mais je préférerai quelque chose de plus… proche ?

\- Une poignée de mains ?

Il rit puis attrapa sa main et la baisa dans la paume, puis remonta sur son poignet. Elle eut peur qu'on voit ce geste de la maison et retira son bras mais pour garder sa main dans la sienne et se coller contre le chêne mais bien derrière. Il sourit et s'approcha le plus près d'elle sans la toucher. Elle plongea dans ses yeux azur et attendit qu'il décide en souriant béatement. Mais il semblait hésiter et finalement il recula et lui dit :

\- Non, je préfère un autre souvenir, un plus difficile à détruire si tu voulais ensuite revenir en arrière pour des raisons diverses.

\- Je ne comprends pas Anthony, je ne t'ai rien promis sur l'avenir, rien n'est possible sans se cacher pour l'instant.

\- Pas pour moi Dothy mais je respecte tes craintes s'il n'y a que cela. Mais il me faut au moins une certitude et tu ne m'as pas dit encore ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ressens pour toi, ce que je n'ai pas ressenti pour un homme depuis vingt ans.

\- Mais tu ne dis pas la phrase clé, tu refuses d'y croire encore.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas naïve, tu n'es pas pour moi, du moins pas pour longtemps même si je suis prête à redevenir folle et idiote avec toi… tellement je t'aime.

Il sourit, avança à nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Dothy qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, se livra entièrement et montra quelle braises couvaient en elle. Il apprécia sa fougue, ses mains vite autour de son cou et même les doigts de sa main gauche glissant sur sa chemise côté cœur. Il sentit en lui un désir fort et préféra ne pas la toucher plus que les bras pour rester lucide. Mais il gémit légèrement en sentant maintenant ses seins lourds et fermes épouser son corps et il recula un peu alors qu'elle mit fin, elle, au baiser. Mais elle le fit lentement, sans quitter ses yeux, en caressant tendrement sa joue et avouant :

\- Oui je t'aime et te désire comme jamais personne avant Anthony, c'est certain, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai vu qui tu es, pour l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Mais te le dire ne change rien à mes treize ans de plus que toi, et à ce que tu étais le mari de Candy quand on s'est connu ; et que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer l'homme que j'ai détesté et décrié sans cesse pour que ma meilleure amie le quitte vite afin de donner à Terrence ce bonheur qui lui manquait tant. Et même si tu me dis que tu t'en fiches, que cela nous permet aussi de vivre notre amour, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit bien avec en plus tout ce que j'ai rajouté à notre fossé, ton oncle surtout.

\- Puisque tu l'as quitté et qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi, pourquoi culpabiliser ?

\- Parce que j'ai le rôle de la putain qui collectionne les amants, surtout les jeunes.

\- Et tu crains donc que mon oncle et Candy te considèrent comme une putain à gigolos ? Pour qui les prends-tu ?

\- Pour des gens trop dignes mais justement, c'est indigne de moi de te faire croire que je pourrai être assez belle et bien pour toi longtemps. D'accord, tu me trouves bien maintenant mais imagine dans quelques années ce que ça te fera qu'on me prenne pour ta mère ?

\- Encore ton âge ! Je pourrais te dire qu'on prenait souvent ma première femme pour ma sœur et que je m'en fichais mais à quoi bon. Donc tu crains que je ne te quitte un jour parce que tu paraîtras ton âge ? Tu vois donc loin avec moi et ça c'est au moins positif car je pense aussi que je ne suis pas homme à des aventures courtes. Tu sais Dothy, un couple ne sait jamais combien de temps il durera, quel que soit l'âge des deux. Mais je crois que ceux qui dureront sont ceux qui se seront le plus fait confiance. Pour l'instant, tu ne me fais pas confiance, ni à toi mais nous venons juste de nous rencontrer. Ne pense pas déjà à me quitter Dothy, laisse d'abord le temps agir pour que tu crois en nous et qu'on vive à fond cet amour.

\- Oui, j'essaierai Anthony mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore ni Candy.

\- Alors ne refuse pas ce destin Dothy car sans toi je ne serai pas heureux du tout et Candy sera aussi moins heureuse puisque je ne pourrai plus vivre à New York. Et ce n'est pas du chantage Dothy, c'est la réalité.

Et sur ce, il lâcha sa main, lui sourit une dernière fois et la quitta pour redescendre la colline.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy aurait dû revenir à midi mais elle appela pour s'excuser car Tom voulait qu'elle reste déjeuner avec lui, son épouse Betty et leur ami Jimmy, venu aussi les voir. A treize heures lorsque le téléphone sonna, Dothy savait que c'était Terrence et profita de cette occasion pour lui parler.

\- Désolée mon ami mais ta blonde Juliette est accaparée par ses amis d'enfance et tu devras te contenter pour l'instant de parler un peu à sa vieille amie.

\- Dothy chérie, je suis ravi car justement je parlais de toi peu avant avec Philippe.

\- Encore désolée Terrence mais je préférerais qu'on parle de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah ! Ok ! Dis-moi qui te rend soucieuse ma belle ?

\- Toute une bande de gamins qui aimeraient voir pour la première fois une pièce de théâtre.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était possible à Chicago vu que Candy ne m'en a rien dit, je suis désolé aussi.

\- Non, personne n'y a pensé sauf… Anthony ce matin.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que le vœu des gamins sera exaucé mais… je ne peux pas revenir à Chicago pour cette tournée. Mais peut-être que je pourrais les inviter à New York pour la dernière vu que le théâtre Lincoln est d'accord pour qu'on la rejoue au retour.

\- Ça fait loin pour une vingtaine de gosses et les sœurs.

\- Toutes mes autres escales sont encore plus loin maintenant, sinon je peux me renseigner sur les prochaines pièces en tournée à Chicago.

\- Rien d'autre ce mois sauf un Racine qui risque d'être trop incompréhensible pour les petits.

\- Alors propose aux sœurs de venir à New York et on pourra même les avoir pour le mariage si elles acceptent de résider un peu là-bas.

\- Je transmettrai ton offre Terrence, merci.

\- De rien, remercie Anthony, il a eu une excellente idée.

\- Tu l'aimes maintenant vraiment beaucoup on dirait.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Si… justement.

Terry ne comprit pas tout de suite et resta muet en croyant que la phrase avait une suite. Dothy crut qu'il était atterré d'entendre cela et bredouilla ensuite :

\- Oublie ça Terrence, j'ai dû trop rester au soleil ces temps-ci.

Terry comprit donc enfin et quoi qu'il n'avait jamais pensé cela possible, il trouva cette idée géniale.

\- Attend Dothy, je n'avais pas compris mais je trouve que c'est merveilleux si c'est vrai.

\- Vrai mais impossible mon ami, autant que si c'était toi.

\- Non ma belle car la seule qui empêche l'un ou l'autre ne peut en empêcher qu'un à la fois et en ce moment il n'est pas blond.

\- Mais j'ai rendu les choses trop difficiles, j'ai eu tout faux avec lui auparavant et n'oublie pas que je sors juste de… l'oncle.

\- Mais que dit l'intéressé de ton passé Dothy puisque c'est lui seul qui peut rendre possible ou pas?

\- Il dit que ne compte que le présent et le futur, qu'il se fiche du reste et veut juste que je lui fasse confiance car il ressent pareil que moi.

\- Alors pourquoi t'embarrasses-tu de culpabilités inutiles ? Il est génial, il t'a dit ce que tu espérais d'un homme non ?

\- Même davantage mais il restera toujours un passé qui me gêne trop : elle.

\- En quoi ce qui ne me gêne plus moi peut tant te gêner toi, Dothy ?

\- Oh ! Pas ça mon ami, c'est seulement le fait d'être à ses yeux l'amie qui complote pour son intérêt, qui me hante.

\- Je vois. Tu crains que votre belle amitié ne soit plus si basée que sur du solide après. Le destin t'a fait rencontrer Candy pour aussi te mettre face à l'amour, moi je trouve cela encore plus génial pour l'avenir vu nos liens tous les quatre.

\- Mais imagine si le destin avait réglé les montres à une autre heure, j'aurais alors le rôle bien moins… amical.

\- Tu supposes trop, le destin t'a laissée faire et tu n'as pu le connaître vraiment qu'au moment approprié, et Candy ne risque pas de voir n'importe quoi, surtout pas elle.

\- Oui, je sais bien, il m'a dit pareil mais c'est en moi que ça ne veut pas paraître normal, je me sens trop vieille, ça me terrorise.

\- Tu as besoin de temps pour accepter ton destin Dothy, le bonheur te fait peur à cause du passé mais déjà tu as accompli le plus difficile : tu aimes. Laisse faire les choses ma belle, il t'aime alors il aura la patience si tu ne fuis pas. Et pour Candy, ne t'en fais pas, elle saura quand elle sera prête et je vais moi aussi l'amener à le comprendre seule en douceur si tu m'y autorises, avec Anthony.

\- Je ne peux pas lui demander, il joue avec les enfants, il adore les enfants et les enfants l'adorent.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! De toute façon, je ne peux lui parler tant qu'il ne me dira rien personnellement.

\- Evidemment. Mais j'accepte pour moi ton soutien mon ami, merci, j'avais besoin de me confier et c'est dur de ne pouvoir partager cela avec elle pour l'instant. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle Terrence, c'est compliqué.

\- C'est trop frais, personne ne le saura tant que tu ne seras pas prête.

\- Merci. Je suis désolée pour Philippe mais je ne peux plus lui offrir que mon amitié.

\- Il s'en remettra. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais encore un peu d'espoir pour lui mais maintenant… Je suis un homme Dothy mais pour moi aussi, Anthony est difficilement concurrençable, c'est un seigneur, un prince. Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés ma belle, je dois te quitter, on m'appelle.

\- A bientôt mon ami unique, seigneur et prince de New York.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony laissa les enfants jouer seuls pour se reposer et apprit de Dothy la proposition de Terry pour emmener tout l'orphelinat à New York pour voir Cyrano et même le mariage. Il en parla aussitôt à mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria qui apprécièrent mais hésitèrent vu le trajet et le temps d'absence. Anthony, si enthousiaste de ce projet plaida si bien la cause de Terry qu'elles acceptèrent si Candy leur assurait aussi que ça ne causerait pas trop de tracas. Mais Anthony, pensant que ce serait mieux, ajouta que justement, c'était une surprise de Terry en cadeau à sa fiancée, donc il fallait qu'elle l'ignore. Dothy le trouva encore génial et pensa que Terrence serait encore séduit par le don de surprendre de son nouvel ami si improbable hier. Il fallut donc ensuite qu'Anthony le dise à Thomas et lui explique que tous les enfants devaient taire ce secret à Candy, ce qu'il s'engagea à réussir en étant fier de ce rôle confié par le prince de New York et transmis par Anthony. Il rêva ensuite de plus en plus à ce mystérieux prince et avait hâte de le rencontrer et le voir sur la scène bretter et parler comme personne, comme avait dit Dothy.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy n'avait pas vu le temps passer près de ses deux amis d'enfance et culpabilisa au retour d'avoir laissé Dothy seule et ne la quitta plus de la soirée. Dothy s'en trouva finalement soulagée car ainsi plus de tentation de recommencer ce baiser merveilleux avec Anthony et risquer un scandale. Pourtant, lui ne songea pas à renouveler ici ce doux moment, il avait eu sa réponse et respectait le désir de la styliste et l'endroit. Avec les enfants dans ses jambes, il était heureux et en profitait tant qu'il pouvait et même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Car le soir il sentit sa jambe droite devenir plus raide et comprit qu'il avait trop forcé et risquait une phlébite. Mais il ne voulut pas inquiéter Candy et Dothy et se montrer encore dans toute sa fragilité. Alors il prit des anticoagulants et alla se coucher tôt pour la reposer. Le lendemain, il la sentit moins raide mais dut refuser d'aller jouer avec les petits. Candy crut qu'il était morose de les quitter et de ne pas savoir lequel adopter et s'il le pouvait. Pour elle, Thomas serait le fils idéal et elle tenta de forcer le destin en poussant l'enfant à aller « embêter » Anthony pour le dérider. Thomas crut bien faire en lui disant qu'il était triste qu'il parte alors Anthony répondit qu'il resterait encore un peu ici au lieu de partir en début d'après-midi. En fait, il avait décidé depuis la veille de ne pas repartir à New York avec Candy et Dothy et sa jambe rajoutait encore aux autres raisons à rester. Candy fut à la fois triste de cette séparation mais pleine d'espoir que ça signifie qu'il voulait encore réfléchir et connaître Thomas avant de l'adopter. Dothy fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à risquer de se trahir de ses sentiments devant son amie par un long trajet si près de lui mais triste aussi de l'absence à venir. Avant le départ, elle chercha tout de même à avoir un dernier moment intime avec lui mais Anthony se sentit incapable d'obéir à sa note glissée sous sa porte de la rejoindre sur la colline vu sa jambe douloureuse. Alors il demanda à Thomas de porter une autre note à Dothy. L'enfant fut content de courir donner sa lettre à la jolie dame mais celle-ci n'apprécia pas trop que l'enfant soit intermédiaire et risque de la trahir à Candy. Mais elle lut le papier dans l'enveloppe sans rien montrer, même son doute après lecture.

 _« Dothy, je ne peux pas venir maintenant mais rien a changé, fais-moi et fais-toi confiance s'il te plaît, je reviendrai bientôt à New York te prouver que je sais cette fois ce que je veux et peux, Anthony »._

Dothy remercia Thomas d'un grand sourire et un bonbon puis médita un peu. Bien qu'elle espérait à nouveau à la parole d'Anthony, elle voyait toujours trop d'obstacles pour croire à ce rêve et étant donné qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire de vive voix, un signe de fuite déjà. Elle décida alors de repartir sans illusions et l'oublier.

Anthony fut content que William revienne deux heures avant le départ de Candy et Dothy car sa jambe n'allait pas mieux et il ne voulait pas que Candy le découvre et retarde son départ et s'inquiète. Candy eut alors peu de temps pour lui, entre les enfants, les sœurs, Jimmy venu dire au revoir aussi et William, mais elle réussit tout de même à lui réserver son dernier quart d'heure. Mais comme c'était dans la chambre où il dormait, qu'il faisait semblant d'écrire assis, elle ne se douta pas qu'il souffre. Et puis elle s'attarda surtout sur l'évidence que le petit Thomas l'adorait et qu'il était doué pour s'occuper de lui, il la laissa donc sur cette idée sans contester. Enfin, elle l'ébouriffa gentiment et s'accroupit pour le serrer fort et lui dire encore :

\- Anthony, repose-toi tout le temps qu'il faut, tu as le temps pour travailler à nouveau, ça te fera du bien de ne penser enfin qu'à toi. Je t'attendrai patiemment, on se parlera de toute façon comme on voudra avec le téléphone, cette belle invention, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

\- Bien sûr ma douce, cela te fera deux appels quotidiens désormais, d'ici ou de Lakewood mais je le ferai chaque jour aussi, ainsi ça me fera un autre point commun avec ton étonnant fiancé.

\- J'ai hâte que nous soyons tous les trois réunis, maintenant je suis certaine que nous sommes capable de vivre encore plus grandement notre destin. Tu sais, j'ai un nouveau pressentiment Anthony, l'intuition que tu es aussi prêt de vivre une passion forte bientôt si tu restes près du lien y menant.

\- Donc de toi ma douce ? dit-il amusé de cette réitération à le pousser à rester à New York.

Pourtant elle fit non avec certitude.

\- Non pas que moi mon chéri, un autre lien, celui qui t'a déjà permis de te rassurer sur tes valeurs essentielles, cet ami conseil que tu dois me présenter plus tard, tu sais ?

Il faillit éclater de rire vu qu'elle parlait sans le savoir de Terry mais l'idée lui sembla aussi épatante et plausible alors il se contint et fut curieux.

\- Comment en es-tu sûre ma Candy ?

\- J'ai rêvé hier que tu venais chez Terry m'annoncer que ton ami conseiller allait se marier avec Dothy, c'est idiot à première vue je sais mais pour que je rêve de cet homme sans le connaître en l'unissant à mon lien bonheur, donc Dothy, ceci peut vouloir dire que cet homme sera ton lien bonheur aussi non ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment mais tout est possible alors ! Mais lien ou pas, je ne partirai pas de toute façon sans te présenter mon ami conseiller et tu me diras ensuite ta nouvelle intention. En attendant ce jour, je te promets de bien réfléchir à tout, moi aussi j'aimerais plutôt rester à New York si mon destin le veut bien. Mais quoi qu'il dise, je reviendrai au plus tard début octobre, promis.

Candy hocha la tête puis serra sa taille, la joue sur son cœur, toujours accroupie et s'emplit de lui pour supporter l'attente. Il regretta d'avoir mal car jamais il n'avait autant senti son amour fraternel, une paix merveilleuse l'envahit et il caressa son visage dans ses cheveux d'or en se disant qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir rester toujours près d'elle si Terry le supportait. Déjà un lien unique était crée entre lui et l'acteur, il revit son sourire confiant à la gare, leur si rapide familiarité au téléphone dans un sentiment d'aise jamais atteint avant, cette chaleur dans le cœur ressenti en serrant rapidement sa main chaude et comme une sorte de frisson de plaisir à voir ses lèvres articuler son prénom en le voyant. C'était bien un coup de foudre, amical mais fort, au cabinet Bradley il avait été charmé mais perturbé à cause des non dits mais déjà son cœur avait accéléré en serrant sa main, sans savoir pourquoi. Anthony sourit béatement, ce serait si agréable de vivre près de ce couple merveilleux, c'est vrai, si Terry continuait à lui faire confiance, pourquoi pas ? A lui de toujours lui prouver sa sincérité et lui plaire autant qu'il lui plaisait ! Pour l'heure, il releva le menton de Candy, essuya amoureusement sa larme triste et l'embrassa sur tout le visage sauf la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle rit un peu et se relève en souriant.

\- Je t'aime ma Candy, le genre d'amour dont je sois plus que certain d'éprouver toujours sans faiblir, je t'aime petite sœur rêvée si idéale, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je t'aime à jamais !

\- Je ne divorcerai jamais non plus de toi mon frère rêvé si idéal, je t'aime à jamais et rien ni personne ne peut le changer. Prends soin de toi mon prince des roses, à demain !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Une fois la limousine loin, William obligea son neveu à aller voir le médecin le plus près, ayant compris qu'il était mal, debout devant la maison Pony pour les adieux. Anthony ne le contraria pas mais le docteur confirma que seul le repos et les anti-coagulants guériraient le début de phlébite de sa jambe. Alors Anthony obéit en restant allongé un jour entier en plus du reste d'aujourd'hui. William expliqua alors à Thomas qui avait d'abord pensé qu'Anthony était malade à cause de lui et les autres enfants pour l'avoir tant fait marcher et se fatiguer, que ce n'était que passager s'il aidait son neveu à le vivre au mieux et l'aider. Thomas fut ravi de pouvoir être utile à Anthony, il l'aimait de plus en plus et rêvait secrètement à l'avoir comme tuteur ou au moins le voir plus souvent. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à penser davantage, un père comme lui ce serait merveilleux mais il savait qu'il était trop grand pour qu'on le veuille pour fils. Mais Thomas accepta de bon cœur le rôle offert par monsieur André : être utile à Anthony, et il le fit le plus sérieusement possible pour lui faire plaisir. Anthony fut tant attendri de toutes les attentions et gentillesses que le petit montra pour lui ce jour et demi qu'il eut du mal à imaginer partir le lendemain ainsi. Avec son oncle qui l'encouragea, il songea à l'emmener à Lakewood quelques jours. Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria l'encouragèrent aussitôt l'idée émise et quand Thomas entendit cette proposition de vacances, il sauta de joie. Donc, Anthony dit au revoir aux deux sœurs, aux autres enfants qu'il quittait avec un peu de tristesse aussi mais pas trop vu que tous viendraient à New York pour le mariage, en surprise pour le couple qui ne le pensait pas possible.

 _Fin du chapitre 18_


	20. Chapter 19

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 19 « Le cœur en sursis »**

 _ **« Prends le temps mon amant de dire ce qui sera**_

 _ **Si ton cœur et le mien se séparaient déjà**_

 _ **Car si je restais trop longtemps dans tes bras**_

 _ **Tu pourrais m'oublier vite et me remplacer là,**_

 _ **C'est ce qui arrive aux filles trop faciles.**_

 _ **Tu as beau dire mon bel amour**_

 _ **Nos jours sont comptés et nos nuits filent**_

 _ **Sous des horizons lointains aux contours**_

 _ **Imprécis, aux couleurs délébiles**_

 _ **Que la mémoire même effacera demain.**_

 _ **Si j'avais vingt printemps mon tendre aimé**_

 _ **Je ne craindrais pas de te prendre la main**_

 _ **Mais imagine-nous cet hiver, la mienne toute ridée**_

 _ **Et la tienne en été, il vaut mieux nous quitter**_

 _ **Avant de s'aimer tard ou tôt se séparer.**_

 _ **Pourtant mon si beau rêve, si j'osais…**_

 _ **Je ferai d'un jour quatre saisons pour t'aimer. »**_

 _ **Le poème de Dothy ( Diogène, novembre 2015)**_

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à New York, Dothy ne fit que penser à toutes ses erreurs : Philippe, William, Anthony. Elle avait cumulé les aventures impossibles mais la dernière était comme une trahison, un crime qui la faisait se sentir sale et ridicule. Candy dormait, elle put alors verser une larme trop salée. Avoir passé tant de mois à dénigrer, critiquer et juger un homme comme le pire des maris puis en tomber follement amoureuse, quelle ironie ! Elle toucha ses lèvres, son baiser en mémoire lui fit encore mal. Pourquoi avait-il jeté le dévolu sur elle ? Par défi de la difficulté ou vraiment par une capacité à aimer aussi noble que Terry ? Peut-être les deux, Anthony n'aimait pas la facilité mais d'un autre côté cela faciliterait beaucoup son besoin de vivre aussi sa fusion avec Candy en devenant le compagnon de l'amie à part de celle-ci et de son compagnon. Elle songea alors qu'il serait préférable qu'il parte vivre ailleurs qu'à New York pour mettre un terme à cette erreur, Candy serait triste mais Terry saurait compenser cette perte. Elle eut encore honte de souhaiter qu'il parte le plus loin possible mais s'il restait à New York, comment faire pour résoudre tant de problèmes ?

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy trouva que Dothy était encore plus maussade depuis leur départ mais crut que c'était de William qu'elle était si troublée et choisit donc de faire comme de rien pour respecter son besoin de réfléchir et savoir vraiment s'il était son destin. Mais en amie soucieuse, elle tenta de l'égayer à leur escale de nuit à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie. Elle lui raconta pendant le dîner des souvenirs d'enfant à la maison Pony, mêlés à ses rencontres avec Albert puis Anthony. Malgré son désir d'oublier ses sentiments pour Anthony, Dothy aimait l'imaginer gamin, avec les photos des albums vus à Lakewood c'était facile. Et comme Candy croyait que c'était Albert qui la rendait attendrie, Dothy put apprécier sans s'inquiéter. Pourtant, elle tenta de lui dire que quoi que son père soit une perle, elle ne l'aimerait jamais plus qu'en ami mais le sourire de Candy semblait bien incrédule. Alors elle décida de la laisser croire ce qu'elle voulait, elle verrait bien avec le temps qu'elle se trompait mais ne devrait jamais savoir qu'elle avait osé rêver à son Anthony.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

A leur arrivée, Dothy avait une tonne de courrier à lire, ça l'occupa toute la soirée et Candy fit un peu de ménage en attendant l'appel de Terry. Celui ci retentit à vingt-deux heures, la représentation à Nashville s'était bien passée, il repartirait demain midi pour Memphis. Elle lui dit qu'Anthony était resté pour quelques jours encore en Illinois, elle espérait qu'il reviendrait à New York avec l'idée d'y rester toujours et d'adopter un des enfants Pony qu'il adorait. Elle lui parla surtout de Thomas, le petit garçon si intelligent et imaginatif, si idéal pour Anthony et il lui semblait, le plus proche de lui du cœur.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry apprit le surlendemain soir qu'Anthony était revenu à Lakewood, il avait emmené Thomas avec lui, Candy était folle de joie, c'était bon signe. Terry l'écouta encore vanter les talents d'Anthony avec les enfants, ça aurait pu l'agacer et le rendre jaloux encore il y a peu mais maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu cet homme, il aimait de plus en plus en apprendre sur lui, il le fascinait tellement, il était si attirant et passionnant. Ça avait été un coup de foudre à la gare, son cœur avait tiédi comme avec Candy, c'était pour dire comme c'était fort vu le difficile parcours pour y arriver. Jamais personne n'avait su si vite entrer dans son cœur, bien qu'aujourd'hui il soit débarrassé de nombreux tabous, il ne se sentait pas si vite et si tant en confiance avec quelqu'un. Anthony semblait avoir éprouvé pareil vu sa spontanéité et gentillesse, il avait déjà choisi aussi d'être son ami avant même de s'assurer de la réciprocité de sa confiance. Il imagina que ce serait vraiment merveilleux de l'avoir comme ami à part, vivre assez près pour avoir des loisirs ensemble, parler de tout et de rien mais beaucoup de Candy, veiller sur elle ensemble pour mieux la protéger des brutes et dangers, former un trio soudé et élever des enfants ensemble pour se donner les meilleures bases en unissant trois bonnes volontés et trois complémentarités.

Le lendemain en se promenant dans une rue d'Atlanta, il vit une montre qui lui tapa à l'œil dans une bijouterie. Une belle montre à gousset en argent à couvercle ornée d' une tête de cheval en ivoire et à l'œil turquoise. Il pensa tout de suite qu'elle siérait à Anthony et entra dans la boutique pour mieux la voir. Fortifié dans son idée, il demanda si c'était possible de graver une phrase à l'intérieur du couvercle ; le bijoutier nota la phrase, prit des mesures puis lui dit qu'il pouvait l'inscrire en petits caractères mais ce serait lisible. Terry fut content, versa un acompte et repartit se promener, il la prendrait demain matin avant de repartir pour l'Est côté sud.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy retrouva ses habitudes, le travail lui permit d'oublier ses craintes et de moins penser à Anthony. Une semaine après leur retour, Candy lui transmit son bonjour de Lakewood, elle sut sourire sans forcer et l'interroger sur lui sans paraître trop ou pas assez intéressée. Elle apprit donc qu'Anthony avait emmené Thomas à Lakewood et que tout se passait bien. Elle songea alors qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il aimait davantage ce petit rouquin qu'un autre orphelin même si au fond elle aurait dû le voir seule. Elle songea encore qu'il rêvait plus d'être père que de se marier à nouveau et s'il le devenait avec Thomas, quel rôle envisageait-il alors pour elle ?

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony fut heureux que Thomas soit autant curieux des roses que de l'histoire des Etats-Unis ou de France, des grands héros, des romans d'aventure et des échecs. Cet enfant était vraiment un bonheur, tout lui plaisait, il adorait rendre service et était toujours joyeux. Il avait un côté ressemblant à Candy, l'autre un peu à lui enfant mais un peu aussi à Terry aujourd'hui. Il se dit que Terry aurait forcément le coup de foudre quand il le verrait mais il ne pouvait pas lui suggérer d'adopter l'enfant alors qu'il allait juste se marier au retour et d'abord forcément en avoir de son sang si la vie le permettait. Si lui l'adoptait, il ne lui offrirait pas de mère et son appartement serait bien petit pour lui habitué à courir et grimper aux arbres !

Il songea à Dothy mais ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle devienne un jour sa mère, elle n'avait pas émis l'idée d'adopter un enfant, surtout un garçon de dix ans. En plus elle n'avait même pas encore accepté de vivre une relation avec lui, même cachée, alors comment anticiper déjà autant ?

Tout à l'heure, il avait appelé Candy, comme chaque jour il avait transmis le bonjour à Dothy, elle ne l'avait pas rappelé de la boutique pour lui parler, elle faisait la sourde ou voulait tester sa patience.

Il pensa maintenant à Terry, enfin, à nouveau à Terry et il se dit qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui demander son avis sur Dothy.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry pensa tout l'après midi à quelque chose. Après la représentation, cette pensée revint et il décida de la concrétiser sitôt à l'hôtel. L'interurbain lui annonça son correspondant dix minutes après, c'était Georges Johnson qui lui demanda de patienter, il allait chercher Anthony dans son bureau. Cinq minutes après l'avocat lui répondit.

\- Terry ?

\- Bonsoir Anthony, excuse-moi de te déranger, il est tard !

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien mais j'ai justement besoin de conseils lucides et je crois que tu es bien placé encore pour m'en donner.

\- Alors je t'écoute Anthony.

\- Mais tu ne m'appelais pas pour autre chose d'abord ?

\- Si, enfin, pour te parler d'un détail au cas où tu resterais à New York et ouvrirais ton cabinet, une possibilité si ton destin le voulait mais il dépend peut-être de ton besoin de conseils non ?

\- Plus ou moins mais… continue d'abord, dis-moi tout sur ce détail Terry.

\- Eh bien, j'ai acheté des locaux pensant en faire quelque chose d'utile pour Harlem, un immeuble juste à l'entrée nord, tout neuf et fonctionnel. Ils pourraient servir de cabinet d'avocat si tu le voulais, enfin, sans t'obliger pour autant à être l'avocat d'Harlem, juste pour que tu le saches, voilà.

\- Je veux bien les visiter à mon retour, quoi que je décide, je suis ouvert à toutes éventualités si cela correspond à mes vues.

\- Entendu. Si tu rentres avant moi, James te les montrera. Candy ne les connaît pas encore, je ne lui ai rien dit non plus de cette possibilité.

\- J'ai bien compris Terry, merci de penser que je peux tout imaginer possible à New York, avec elle surtout, c'est très classe.

\- Tout est en effet possible à New York, il ne dépend que de toi d'y rester.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi à ton conseil, de bien regarder ce que j'ai sous les yeux avant de chercher plus loin. Sous mes yeux, il y a peu, il y avait une femme qui me plaît, qui correspond à ce que je recherche, qui aurait aussi convenu à ma famille, seulement cette femme ne se sent pas prête ou capable de me le donner. Que dois-je faire Terry ?

Celui-ci comprit qu'il parlait de Dothy, sans la nommer mais clairement, il fut touché de cet aveu.

\- Rester patient mon ami car cette femme a déjà accompli le plus long chemin, elle ressent ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain Anthony. Laisse-lui le temps de tout accepter et préparer.

\- Je lui laisse tout le temps qu'elle veut mais j'ai aussi très envie de concrétiser mon premier rêve : être père. Seulement, pour le devenir je n'ai qu'un seul moyen : l'adoption.

\- Ah !

Terry comprit enfin de quelle douleur parlait Candy, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et il se sentit vraiment triste d'un coup. Mais Anthony ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa peine.

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ceci ainsi Terry mais tu as aussi le droit de savoir que, si après un an et demi de mariage aucun enfant n'est venu, c'est parce que je suis stérile depuis mon accident. Je l'ai épousée en le sachant mais n'y croyant pas. Si j'en avais été certain, je ne l'aurais pas fait, il est pour moi indispensable qu'elle devienne mère de sang au moins une fois.

\- Je le crois aussi mais je n'ai aucune garantie de pouvoir lui offrir moi non plus, ni elle.

\- Je sais bien mais je suis confiant, ce rêve arrivera aussi à force de l'avoir voulu. Mais moi je ne dois plus rêver que de ce que je peux obtenir et c'est d' un petit garçon déjà grand que je rêve.

\- Du petit Thomas ?

\- J'adore ce petit mais il mérite bien plus que je n'ai à lui offrir hélas.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner de conseils dans ce domaine mais je crois aux conseils d'une spécialiste en la matière qui est certaine que tu as tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Mais crois-tu que j'ai le droit de le concrétiser même si je ne lui offre jamais de maman ?

\- Je crois que Thomas est assez grand et intelligent pour le savoir lui même Anthony. Une chose est certaine, il aura une tata marraine du genre très concernée si tu le souhaites, voire un tonton novice mais très motivé aussi.

\- Merci Terry, tu es vraiment très classe, cela me touche beaucoup et me rend plus confiant. Mais je vais me laisser encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir, je rentrerai à New York seul et un peu avant toi, je visiterai tes locaux, verrai ce qui est possible à Harlem aussi puis je t'attendrai et espère te voir en Cyrano car je n'ai pas vu ta pièce encore. J'ai donné les billets que tu m'as envoyé à un client pour ses filles, je n'étais pas encore prêt ; j'ai d'abord cru que tu te fichais de moi avant de me dire que non, tu respectais juste tes promesses et n'avais plus de raisons de m'en vouloir. Mais maintenant j'ai vraiment grande envie de la voir, te voir, sur scène et dans la vie.

\- Alors tu le pourras, le directeur du théâtre Lincoln a accepté de me le louer pour un soir encore mais un seul. J'ai justement prévenu Candy tout à l'heure, pour la maison Pony c'est possible aussi si les sœurs le veulent.

\- Elles ont accepté Terry, Georges s'est proposé de les accompagner en train avec les enfants jusqu'à New York et je m'occuperai de leur hébergement.

\- C'est génial, merci d'avoir tant de bonnes idées Anthony. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger davantage, merci aussi de me trouver de bon conseil, d'être mon ami.

\- Parce que tu es le mien Terry. Avant de te quitter, je suis curieux de nature et moins patient pour savoir ce qui me taraude pas mal. Puis-je connaître tes autres passions ou hobbies à part le théâtre et les chevaux ?

\- J'aime aussi beaucoup les livres de théâtre classique, de poésie française et anglaise, des grands romans d'aventure de tous pays ; j'en achète beaucoup, d'éditions rares si possibles. J'écris aussi un peu, des poèmes, des pensées. Sinon, j'aime la musique, le blues surtout, je joue de l'harmonica. Question sport : je nage pas mal par plaisir, fais de la musculation par nécessité, grimpe aux arbres par besoin. J'aime bien regarder de temps en temps les combats de boxe ou les matchs de base-ball. Pour les hobbies : je suis un joueur d'échecs, de billard et de poker correct. Voilà mes principaux centres d'intérêt. Et toi ? A part les roses et les chevaux ?

\- Candy aimerait que je revienne à ma passion héritée de ma mère, grâce à toi qui a voulu de mes roses chez toi, j'y suis revenu un peu et j'ai encore envie d'y retourner déjà. Pour les chevaux, je ne me contenterai plus que de les admirer avec leurs cavaliers quand la possibilité se fera. Pour le reste… je préfère ne rien te dire, tu verras plus tard, prends patience.

\- Même pas un petit indice ?

\- D'accord, un indice. Dans ta liste il y a un domaine où je suis certain d'être meilleur que toi, sans me vanter.

\- Je parie que c'est pour grimper aux arbres !

\- Gagné ! Je bats même Candy de vitesse ! Non évidemment, pas ça, mais je vais te donner un scoop tout de même, avant mon accident déjà je ne grimpais jamais aux arbres, j'ai le vertige ! Je te laisse Terry, à bientôt mon ami !

\- A très bientôt mon ami ! Et n'oublie pas, ton destin arrive si tu le désires vraiment !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy se sentit plus confiante ce soir et invita Candy à dîner en ville pour se faire pardonner ses jours remplis. Candy lui dit qu'elle savait bien que c'était aussi à cause d'elle qu'elle était si absorbée et Dothy confirma en riant que c'était vrai mais un plaisir, puis que la robe était finie en théorie et que les ouvrières venaient de la commencer en réel. Mais elle lui avait aussi dessiné un modèle de chaussures unique qu'elle avait donné à réaliser à un artisan et d'autres accessoires indispensables. Elle lui apprit que le costume de Terry était fini aussi mais qu'il valait mieux en prévoir un autre en remplacement au cas où il n'aimerait pas où que les mesures prises par Candy ne soient parfaites. Puis elle lui montra du tissu blanc cassé et lui demanda s'il lui plaisait pour la robe de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Oui beaucoup Dothy mais j'aurais pensé que tu choisirais une couleur plus gaie : rose ou rouge.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde en bizarrerie ce jour, c'est toi le clou du spectacle et tu le seras je t'assure. Le blanc pur serait trop pour moi, je préfère celui-ci mais la robe sera gaie tu verras.

\- Alors d'accord, tu as toujours carte blanche pour tout même le choix des nappes vu tes goûts sûrs.

\- Mais je m'abstiendrai pour ceux des menus, tu sauras bien mieux que moi avec Martha.

\- J'hésite encore entre un menu entièrement français ou parsemé d'un peu de britannique et américain. Anthony déteste la cuisine anglaise et Terry n'en raffole pas non plus sauf pour les hors d'œuvres et les biscuits de son enfance.

Dothy faillit s'étrangler avec son vin, dire qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier depuis ce matin ! Elle ne put taire alors sa répartie.

\- Alors choisis pour Terrence et toi et pas les goûts d'Anthony.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr Dothy, je ne disais cela que pour… parler.

\- Et moi pas pour critiquer, juste pour… parler aussi.

Elle regretta cette parole qui n'était venue que parce qu'entendre son prénom la rendait nerveuse et frustrée mais qui rendait encore les choses plus difficiles. Candy en effet vit encore un reste de reproche pour sa fraternité si prenante et crut que le mieux dorénavant était de ne plus parler d'Anthony si souvent mais plutôt d'un homme plus fait pour son amie : Albert.

\- Au fait, mon si jeune papa te transmet ses plus sincères pensées, il a appelé un peu avant Terry, il aurait bien aimé te parler mais ce sera pour un avenir proche.

\- Bien sûr, au plus tard le sept octobre.

Elles parlèrent encore un peu d'Albert, Candy vit qu'elle était plus sereine à parler de lui que d'Anthony, comme s'il y avait toujours du ressentiment en elle pour lui. Elle pensa alors que c'était vraiment impossible pour elle d'apprécier Anthony et décida de ne plus lui parler de lui si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais pour Albert, elle était optimiste, quand il reviendrait pour le mariage, tout serait possible.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry était monté sur le toit du théâtre pour méditer, celui de Memphis était un de ses préférés pour cette habitude. Il sortit son cher harmonica, joua son traditionnel « Ce n'est qu'un au revoir » puis se plongea dans le ciel bleu nuit et étoilé et repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Anthony puis la décision de Philippe tout à l'heure d'aller appeler Dothy pour savoir s'il avait encore une chance. Pris entre deux feux, il n'avait su quoi lui dire quand Philippe lui avait confié qu'il se sentait trop vide sans Dothy et voulait tout tenter pour la reconquérir. Alors il lui avait juste souri de compréhension, Philippe l'avait pris pour un encouragement et était parti pour lui téléphoner. C'était juste après la représentation, il était reparti à l'hôtel et Terry depuis, n'osait plus rentrer pour le découvrir heureux ou triste. Car quoi que Dothy décide désormais, un de ses amis sera forcément malheureux. Etant donné que Dothy aimait Anthony, c'est Philippe qui devrait l'être mais quoi qu'il ait lui même encouragé Anthony à y croire, maintenant il sentait le doute l'envahir. Dothy semblait si mal vivre sa passion pour l'ancien mari de Candy, sa différence d'âge, sa liaison juste avant avec Albert, Philippe auparavant. De ces trois hommes la logique aurait voulu qu'elle tombe amoureuse du moins jeune, un léger écart d'âge entre eux très supportable, une perfection pour ses critères de caractère et de physique et pourtant il ne l'avait pas ébloui. Philippe était plus jeune mais physiquement aussi bien, en caractère il avait un avantage sur Albert, il était aussi citadin, social, rieur et fêtard qu'elle, pourtant elle n'avait pas été éblouie non plus. Anthony était le plus jeune des trois, il n'aura que vingt-trois ans le quatorze octobre, treize ans de moins qu'elle. Physiquement il avait à la fois moins d'avantages et bien plus. Son physique était aussi complexe que son caractère : fragile et solide, candide et volontaire, lumineux et sombre. Il avait réussi à passer pour elle du mari macho, égoïste et arriviste au seigneur qui sacrifie sa fierté pour offrir le bonheur à Candy, qui lui épargne devoir et sacrifice en la quittant sans se plaindre. Dothy ne se pardonnait surtout pas de l'avoir si mal deviné et jugé. Quelque part elle pensait sûrement qu'elle ne le méritait pas pour cette incapacité à avoir traversé son âme alors qu'elle l'avait si bien su avec Candy et Terry. Et quoi qu'elle puisse entendre que c'était voulu du destin pour respecter le temps nécessaire afin que les deux couples soient réunis sans impossibilités supplémentaires ; quelque part, Terry trouvait quand même qu'elle n'avait pas reçu un si fort coup de foudre que lui pour le bel Anthony. Car lui ne pouvait plus imaginer douter de lui depuis qu'il avait pu revoir ses yeux à la gare, ils étaient si clairs et expressifs ses yeux d'azur. Et depuis ces deux conversations au téléphone ensemble, Terry ne pouvait plus s'imaginer un avenir sans lui et cherchait tout le possible pour le convaincre de rester près de Candy et de lui. Enfin, il redescendit pour affronter le présent mais se sentit déçu quand Philippe lui raconta que Dothy lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait aussi ressortir avec lui à son retour. Il ne précisa pas si c'était sur un plan amical ou plus qu'elle l'avait envisagé, peu importe, ça signifiait pour Terry encore trop d'incertitudes que ne méritait pas Anthony. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant de pousser le destin pour à la fois aider Dothy à y voir clair et montrer à Anthony un destin possible encore à New York.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy avait bien honte d'elle en raccrochant à Philippe mais elle n'avait su lui dire de renoncer une bonne fois pour toute à elle. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait toujours leur liaison, qu'il éprouvait pour elle des sentiments sincères jamais ressentis pour une autre et espérait pouvoir lui prouver au retour, elle avait eu de la peine et l'idée de le blesser lui fit horreur. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être dure, injuste, cruelle mais s'imaginait impossible de retourner dans les bras de Philippe pour oublier Anthony. Pourtant si elle le faisait, Anthony serait vexé et renoncerait de suite, il était trop fier pour insister. Mais ce serait encore cruel et insultant pour lui, aurait-il une vraie peine de la perdre ? Elle soupira, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le voir, l'entendre pour être sûre encore qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Mais il semblait résigné à la laisser réfléchir sans lui mettre la pression ou il l'avait vraiment oubliée car jamais il n'avait appelé à la boutique depuis deux semaines et Candy ne lui transmettait même plus son bonjour quotidien. Pour savoir quoi penser aujourd'hui, elle prit son carnet à croquis et essaya de refaire un portrait de lui. Une demi-heure après elle reposa son crayon, trouva qu'il était mieux que le dernier mais ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas comme les vrais, si hypnotisant et mystérieux, ils semblaient juste séducteurs sur son dessin. Elle se dit qu'il fallait encore patienter pour savoir puis le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle décrocha mais c'était Terry.

\- Bonsoir belle amie, Candy m'a dit que tu travaillais encore, j'espère que ce n'est pas notre mariage qui te donne tout ce travail ?

\- Si, un peu Terry mais j'aime mon métier, ça me permet encore de créer autre chose, de me surpasser, j'adore ça ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien mais j'ai hâte de rentrer, plus que deux semaines, les plus dures, les plus fatigantes mentalement.

\- Oui j'imagine. Et en plus tu vas devoir rejouer encore au retour pour tous ceux qui ont raté !

\- Oui mais ça ce sera le plus agréable, je me serai reposé trois jours et jouer pour des personnes spéciales est plus motivant.

\- Oui les enfants Pony vont venir, c'est formidable !

\- Oui et les sœurs que je n'ai pas revu depuis cinq ans, Susanna qui n'a pas non plus vu vraiment mes pièces et Anthony.

\- Oui Anthony, ton nouvel ami si improbable.

\- En effet, d'où la motivation, comme toi qui était aussi improbable pour lui il y a peu.

\- Mais moi je suis aussi improbable aujourd'hui pour celle qui t'a rendu probable pour lui.

\- Parce que tu le veux, elle peut entendre cette vérité si tu l'assumes, elle est prête.

\- Non Terry, elle espère encore que c'est son père qui m'est destiné.

\- Parce que tu la laisses dans le flou exprès.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas lui dire quelque chose à laquelle je ne crois pas vraiment et qui n'existe pas encore. Terry, il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois depuis mon départ, je ne sais plus si c'est pour me laisser tranquillement réfléchir ou parce qu'il m'oublie peu à peu.

\- La première bien sûr, surtout que moi je lui ai aussi dit d'être patient.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Oui et sans que je lui dise avant que tu m'as parlé, il l'a fait seul naturellement.

\- Cela prouve qu'il te fait grande confiance mais pas qu'il m'aime vraiment. T'as-t-il dit qu'il m'aime ?

Terry entendit dans sa tête Anthony lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait et correspondait à ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, pas prononcé le mot amour mais peut-être parce qu'il était pudique face à un autre homme, ça ne changeait pas la teneur du message.

\- Oui Dothy, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait et voulait construire quelque chose avec toi mais te laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh mon Dieu ! Terry, Philippe m'a appelé tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas su le détourner une bonne fois pour toute de son désir, j'ai accepté qu'on se revoit au retour, pour ne pas lui aussi le décevoir.

\- Mais tu ne lui as rien promis ? Tu lui proposeras alors seulement d'être amis, sortir en camarades, voilà tout.

\- Oui peut-être. Mais que t'a dit d'autre Anthony ? Quand rentre-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'appellerais-tu pas maintenant ? Tu as bien le numéro de Lakewood ?

\- Evidemment mais j'ai peur de tomber sur William ou qu'il le sache par Georges.

\- Alors si tu veux, je l'appelle tout de suite pour qu'il te rappelle au magasin ?

\- Oui ce serait le mieux mais pas ce soir, il est tard, dis-lui qu'il m'appelle demain si tu arrives à le joindre, dans l'après midi ou la soirée.

\- Compte sur moi ma belle, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider dans ce destin si tu l'acceptes ou n'importe quel autre. Ne pense qu'à ce qui te semble le mieux pour ton bonheur Dothy, rien d'autre, les autres sauront l'accepter aussi si tu y es heureuse.

\- Merci Terry, tu m'as appelée juste quand il le fallait, je me sens déjà plus confiante grâce à toi.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony avait emmené Thomas au cirque cet après midi. Puis ils dînèrent dans un restaurant qui impressionna le petit. Avant de rentrer à Lakewood, il l'emmena encore voir le coucher de soleil sur le lac Michigan et lui raconta sa vie à New York, le passé avec Candy, l'erreur de sentiments envers elle, la certitude d'aujourd'hui de l'aimer en sœur toujours et comme le vrai amoureux de Candy : le prince de New York, l'avait accepté avec confiance. Thomas sembla d'abord perdu mais après plein de questions, il en déduit que le prince de New York était gentil et qu'il avait hâte de le voir jouer Cyrano. Anthony lui rappela qu'il le verra bientôt, qu'il ira à New York avec toute la maison Pony, qu'il assistera aussi au mariage du prince et de Candy mais que cela, il ne faudra pas le dire à New York, ni aucun des enfants puisque c'était une surprise, un cadeau pour le couple. Enfin il lui dit que comme il allait rentrer la semaine prochaine à New York, Georges le ramènera dimanche à la maison Pony mais qu'ils se reverront donc très vite, une semaine après à New York. Thomas hocha la tête mais le regarda avec espoir pour une suite. Mais elle ne vint pas, Anthony ne pouvait pas lui promettre davantage pour l'instant vu ses incertitudes d'avenir mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'il était possible de réaliser ce rêve.

Ils rentrèrent à plus de vingt-deux heures, il coucha le petit aussitôt et gagna son bureau pour lire le message que Georges avait laissé suite à l'appel de Terry. Il lut qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il pouvait le rappeler jusqu'à minuit à l'hôtel dont il laissait le numéro. Anthony composa donc immédiatement le numéro, la ligne fut longue à venir mais un quart d'heure après il avait l'hôtel et cinq minutes après, Terry en ligne.

\- Merci d'avoir rappelé Anthony, c'est parce qu' une amie à moi aimerait te parler demain après midi ou en soirée, dans sa boutique, si possible.

\- Elle t'a demandé ça ?

\- Oui, elle n'ose pas appeler Lakewood pour différentes raisons.

\- Elle n'a donc pas beaucoup avancé encore ?

\- Si puisqu'elle veut te parler, aies confiance.

\- Tu penses que je suis sur le bon destin avec elle Terry, vraiment ?

Celui-ci se trouva une seconde dans le doute, une seconde de trop qui fit douter autant Anthony. Terry aurait pu se rattraper mais il ne voulait pas mentir à son nouvel ami trop précieux déjà, il le savait autant que lui en attente de sincérité totale. Alors il dit son intuition.

\- Non je ne peux pas te dire que tu es sur le bon destin avec elle Anthony, je ne sais pas mais je peux te dire que je suis vraiment certain de mon destin avec toi et de celui de Candy avec toi. Je ne peux être sûr pour elle car il faut d'abord que vous soyez tous les deux sûr de le vouloir plus que tout ce destin là.

\- Merci de ta franchise Terry, tu as raison, chacun décide de son destin et j'aimerais pouvoir être aussi certain de mon destin avec elle que je le suis avec Candy, toi et Thomas. Seulement je ne le suis pas, j'ai besoin de plus de certitudes de son côté, je suis peut-être trop fier mais cette fois je ne peux plus me tromper, je préfère me passer de destin de couple que de le rater encore.

\- Je comprend mais laisse-lui encore le temps de te convaincre demain que celui-ci est aussi possible.

\- Je vais le faire Terry, on verra ce qu'elle me dira demain. Mais de toute façon, j'ai déjà un peu plus envie de trouver mon destin futur à New York vu que deux êtres chers au moins y vivront encore longtemps et qu'ils me font la faveur de m'inclure un peu dans leur destin.

\- Pas qu'un peu tu verras. Dis-moi mon ami, ne serais-tu pas un grand joueur d'échecs par hasard ?

\- Je vois que tu as cogité, oui je joue aux échecs mais je ne suis pas un grand joueur, je suis assez bon joueur, peut-être meilleur, égal ou moins bon que toi, on verra.

\- Alors c'est au poker que tu es fort, tu joues aussi ?

\- Tu ne veux donc pas patienter pour savoir en quoi je suis meilleur que toi ?

\- Je sais déjà que tu es meilleur en bien des choses mais de tout ce que je t'ai parlé je ne vois que le poker si ce n'est pas les échecs, donc c'est au poker.

\- Et pourquoi pas au billard ?

\- Je ne crois pas, tu peux être bon aussi mais prétendre être meilleur que moi sans m'avoir vu à l'œuvre me semble difficile. Au poker, si tu es un pro, tu peux prétendre être meilleur que moi étant donné que je t'ai dit que j'étais juste correct.

\- Bon raisonnement mais je peux aussi être meilleur que toi en natation, à l'harmonica ou en connaissances littéraires et poétiques françaises.

\- C'est possible mais tu ne peux en être certain sans m'avoir vu nager, écouté jouer de l'harmonica et admiré ma bibliothèque sauf si Candy t'a aidé à savoir mais je ne crois pas.

\- Elle m'a aidé à savoir que tu étais le meilleur en bien des choses mais pas là dessus non. Elle m'a dit de vivre à New York pour satisfaire ma curiosité sinon je ne saurai jamais. Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement maintenant que tu me dis que ta bibliothèque est admirable et que moi j'ai vécu en France cinq ans et connais donc assez bien culturellement ce pays !

\- Je le sais mais y avoir vécu ne fait pas de toi le plus littéraire mon cher ! dit alors narquoisement Terry en français et attendit l'effet voulu qui s'avéra bien réussi.

\- Wow! Tu parles français et… sans accent, incroyable ?

\- Je le parle, le lis et l'écris mais aussi pareillement l'italien.

\- Pas moi, juste le français mais je sais que j'ai un accent américain assez prononcé, dit-il en français et le reste de la conversation se poursuivit ainsi.

\- C'est exact mais pas uniquement américain, américain de l'Illinois et autant en anglais mais un peu moins prononcé que Candy ou Archibald.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas l'accent britannique mais tu dois sûrement savoir reproduire tous les accents, tu as l'oreille exercée à ces détails vu ton métier ?

\- Oui c'est aussi travaillé, suivant mes rôles je prends le ton voulu, ainsi mon Cyrano bien qu'anglophone a un accent du sud ouest français, un brin gascon. Mais je m'égare, je ne dois pas trop te dire ce que tu verras et entendras bientôt.

\- Je verrai c'est sûr quelque chose que je ne veux plus rater, j'ai encore plus hâte. Mais juste encore un détail, dis-moi mon ami, quel est ton chiffre fétiche ?

\- Le sept bien sûr, comme toi.

\- Tu as donc déjà remarqué que le sept est commun à nos trois vies ?

\- Oui depuis que Candy m'a dit que tu as laissé les Tendres Candy choisir le jour de son anniversaire, le sept mai. C'est toi qui en as fait le chiffre clé de sa vie, la tienne et la mienne sans le savoir.

\- Donc tu crois que nous sommes tous trois liés par le destin mais pourquoi toi et moi ? Pour Candy seulement ?

\- Non où ça serait impossible de le vivre aussi facilement pour moi. Je crois que le fil doit nous relier tous les trois également pour former un triangle parfait, enfin c'est mon impression. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en suis arrivé au même raisonnement mais en imaginant un carré possible avec un vingt et un. Et elle est née un vingt et un, en décembre.

\- J'ignorais sa date de naissance mais alors c'est certain qu'elle est ton destin amoureux, non ?

\- Cela me semblait certain quand je l'ai découvert à Lakewood mais depuis j'ai aussi découvert que mon petit Thomas est né un vingt et un avril, ça peut faire un autre carré possible pour moi et sans doute plus désiré encore qu'un carré amoureux.

\- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles Anthony mais je ne peux que te redire de laisser le temps répondre à tes doutes pour elle et foncer pour le petit.

\- Je ne lui demanderai de devenir mon fils que quand il viendra à New York mais je suis presque certain maintenant de le pouvoir alors je suis heureux, même sans penser plus encore.

\- Tant mieux mais en bonheur il faut avoir grande ambition, tu auras plus encore. Bon, je te laisse mais je te rappellerai sûrement encore avant ton départ, que veux-tu, je suis curieux et un peu collant quand j'aime !

\- Tant que tu voudras Terry, fais de beaux rêves mon ami.

\- Toi aussi Anthony.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy se dit qu'il n'était pas pressé de l'appeler quand la pendule sonna vingt heures. Tout l'après midi elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer après chaque appel, huit en tout, pour rien. La robe qu'elle porterait au mariage de Candy et Terry était finie, elle commençait celle de Susanna Marlowe qui lui avait commandé hier pour la porter au même mariage. Elle songea ensuite qu'elle pourrait aussi créer un costume unique pour Anthony s'il l'acceptait. A vingt heures trente elle se rua sur le téléphone et se trouva stupide en entendant Candy.

\- Dothy, tu devrais quand même penser à arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui, il est tard, je parie que tu n'as même pas quitté encore la boutique pour dîner !

\- Candy ! Oh ! Heu… J'allais partir justement, juste le temps de ranger deux trucs et je quitte la boutique, promis.

\- Alors je t'attend pour partager le sauté de veau que j'ai fait !

\- Tu penses ! Je ne vais pas rater pareil festin alors. J'arrive très vite ma belle.

\- Pas trop quand même Dothy, rentre intacte surtout.

Elle raccrocha et se dit que Candy ne souhaitait vraiment pas d'elle en destin pour son cher Anthony, en tout cas inconsciemment. Mais comme de toute façon il n'avait pas appelé, il n'appellera plus, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu tout simplement. Alors elle rangea effectivement ses aiguilles et fils et mit son manteau. Elle allait sortir de son atelier de travail pour traverser la boutique avant de sortir quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle hésita mais si c'était lui, elle allait faire attendre Candy et elle s'inquièterait ou tenterait de la rappeler. Alors elle constaterait que la ligne est occupée, il faudrait inventer un mensonge. Elle soupira puis se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre et partir, ainsi elle n'aurait à mentir à personne. Et de toute façon, il le méritait pour appeler si tard, ça lui ferait une leçon et soit il rappellerai demain soit il l'oublierait définitivement.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony raccrocha, elle était partie déjà, il avait sans doute trop tardé mais il n'avait pu être seul un instant jusque là. Thomas et William ne l'avaient pas lâché, comme si inconsciemment ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'il unisse son destin avec elle. Il se demanda encore si lui le souhaitait vraiment au fond : il revit le sourire et les yeux sombres de Dothy puis ses seins moulés dans le maillot de Candy, ses hanches pleines, ses cuisses bronzées et fermes. Oui il la désirait toujours autant, il la trouvait belle et sexy, aimait sa personnalité et son culot, son intelligence, sa franchise et son esprit. Mais était-ce de l'amour vraiment ? En devenir peut-être, à condition que l'histoire commence vraiment et que le destin le veuille. Il pensa à nouveau à Terry qui lui avait déjà tant donné en si peu de temps. Avec lui au moins c'était plus que certain, il l'aimait déjà plus qu'un frère, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que c'était réciproque et à long terme. Terry était aussi son fil conducteur selon Candy mais comme elle était aussi celui la reliant à Terry. Elle n'avait peut-être dit que ce que Terry avait évoqué hier : un triangle à trois côtés égaux, leur triangle d'âmes sœurs. Il sourit tout seul, il se contenterait bien de ce triangle si le carré était impossible, il pouvait s'imaginer sans carré mais plus guère sans triangle. Il sortit un jeu de cartes de son tiroir et les manipula devant lui. Il s'imagina bientôt jouer au poker avec Terry, l'épater un peu, bien qu'il ait deviné juste, il serait quand même content de lire un peu d'admiration dans ses yeux couleur saphir.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain, Dothy vit encore défiler l'après midi sans appel d'Anthony. Partagée entre le soulagement et la curiosité, elle appela Lakewood et demanda à Georges à parler à William. Mais il n'était pas là, il était à la banque André et Georges lui proposa d'aller chercher Anthony alors elle ne put refuser cette occasion de lui parler. Il arriva cinq minutes après, elle se dit qu'il était bien peu pressé de lui parler puis se le reprocha en l'imaginant peut-être avoir traversé le jardin pour elle. Mais elle en douta encore en l'entendant lui dire :

\- Bonjour madame Malone, comment allez-vous ?

Il n'était pas seul pour l'appeler ainsi ou alors encore fâché.

\- Bonjour Anthony, je vais très bien merci. Et toi ?

\- Très bien aussi, merci. Je reviens de la crique, je me suis baigné avec Thomas, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Il est avec moi, il a accepté de me tenir compagnie pendant mes vacances ici, il me dit de vous donner un grand bonjour, il se rappelle de la belle dame brune amie de Candy.

\- Dis-lui que je me souviens aussi de lui, le chef de la maison Pony, un gentil petit, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais près de toi, il t'adore. C'est juste pour lui que tu me vouvoies j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avant de transmettre le message à Thomas. Puis elle l'entendit lui demander d'aller voir Lucy pour préparer son bain, qu'il le rejoignait dans cinq minutes. Enfin, il lui parla d'un ton doux et encourageant.

\- Oui Dothy, excuse-moi, hier je n'ai pu t'appeler que trop tard ; tu as bien fait de na pas m'attendre, je voulais te rappeler ce matin mais j'ai du mal à être seul en ce moment, c'est agréable sauf pour arriver à te parler.

\- Ça ne fait rien Anthony, profite bien du petit, du temps qui te reste. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas oublié, que je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes sentiments mais que c'est toujours aussi compliqué à vivre.

\- Je ne dis plus que c'est facile Dothy, je viens de m'en rendre compte ces jours avec Thomas, mon oncle très présent et le malaise en moi quand il me parle de toi. Seulement, la difficulté ne fait pas l'impossibilité, il faut laisser le temps régler peu à peu chaque problème, on a le temps si on est sûr de nous.

\- Et tu es toujours sûr de toi ? Suis-je vraiment celle que tu espères ?

\- Je suis sûr d'éprouver pour toi bien plus que du désir Dothy, je ne peux te jurer que c'est ce que tu espères car je n'ai jamais aimé une femme ainsi ; je sais juste que c'est autre chose que les autres, que ça veut grandir et exploser si tu me laisses une chance.

\- Tu es toujours soucieux de ne pas mentir Anthony, je préfère aussi et je le prends pour du respect. Moi aussi je suis sûre d'éprouver plus que du désir pour toi mais pas non plus te jurer davantage vu nos différences. Pourtant je ne demande qu'à y croire et te donner une chance. Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour me préparer, au moins jusqu'au mariage étant donné le travail que j'ai encore à faire. Et puis je me dois de te dire que j'ai accepté de revoir Philippe à son retour, juste en ami bien sûr mais comme il en a envie et moi aussi, pourquoi pas. Cela ne te vexe pas Anthony ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es libre de voir qui tu veux et ça ne changera pas même si nous devenions un couple un jour. Tant que tu ne me dis pas un non définitif, je peux attendre autant de temps que tu veux Dothy, je ne suis pas pressé ni assez prêt non plus. Je rentre dans trois jours mais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup à faire avant le mariage, je te propose de n'être jusqu'au mariage que des amis nous aussi, enfin agir comme avant, puis on verra où nous en sommes et on en reparlera.

\- D'accord Anthony, merci de ta patience, je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour savoir que tu es un prince, j'ai mis du temps aussi pour ça mais je le sais maintenant sans plus un doute, ce n'est que pour moi ce temps, pour devenir ce que tu espères, mérites.

\- Ne sois que la vraie Dothy : celle qui n'a pas besoin d'ornements pour être belle, qui sait remettre à sa place quiconque, qui est pleine d'audace et de courage, c'est celle-là qui m'a plu plus qu'une autre et que j'espère. Mais n'oublie pas aussi que le prince que tu vois en moi ne pourra te donner que ce qu'il peut, rien d'autre.

\- Je sais Anthony, personne ne peut tout avoir mais moi non plus je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout donner à un homme, certains savent à coup sûr et d'autres non et j'en suis.

\- Je sais mais avec moi c'est zéro chance sur cent, j'ai assez espéré qu'on se soit trompé, je ne veux plus tromper sur la marchandise, c'est trop important et tu dois bien y réfléchir encore, je préfère.

\- Je le ferai Anthony mais ça ne compte guère dans mes inquiétudes. Je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois aller livrer une robe avant de rentrer dîner avec Candy, elle me gâte trop de peur que j'oublie de déjeuner vu le travail pour le mariage, elle va me faire grossir, heureusement que Terry rentre aussi bientôt !

\- Tu as encore de la marge avant d'être grosse ma belle ! fit-il en riant. Mais c'est vrai, heureusement que Terry rentre bientôt, il lui manque trop, elle cuisine aussi plus quand elle s'ennuie. Alors, à bientôt Dothy, merci de m'avoir appelé, d'avoir confié à Terry notre secret, il ne dira rien à Candy tant que tu ne seras pas prête.

\- Je sais, on ne peut rêver meilleur lien nous reliant, je suis contente que vous soyez amis, sincèrement, maintenant je le comprends très bien, sur ce plan j'ai avancé. A bientôt Anthony, merci d'exister, fais un bon voyage pour rentrer, tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi Dothy, bonne soirée.

A peine raccroché, Dothy se traita d'idiote, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus enthousiaste alors que son cœur battait si fort pour lui ? Ou alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit de ne plus espérer et ainsi en finir une bonne fois avec cette utopie ? Elle soupira, au moins il lui laissait un délai pour trouver une voie claire, choisir d'écouter son cœur ou sa raison. Elle pensa à Philippe, il avait été bien plus entreprenant et charmeur quand il l'avait appelée mais cela ne prouvait rien, ils étaient différents ; Anthony privilégiait la vérité à tout et ne charmait que naturellement, sans tricher ni même s'avantager, si fier et droit. Philippe aimait séduire, parler beau et finement, flatter, se mettre en valeur, parfois en faire trop, être acteur dans la vie souvent aussi à l'inverse de Terry proche d' Anthony pour beaucoup. Il était clair que Philippe lui correspondait mieux qu'Anthony question caractère : extraverti, toujours joyeux, aimant faire la fête, le monde, s'amuser, citadin et aimant qu'elle soit toujours très sophistiquée et voyante. Mais plaire sans fards ni bijoux à son âge, comme Anthony la préférait, c'était plus rare, comme tout ce qui le caractérisait ; si rare, trop rare, ce qui lui faisait aussi peur sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin elle chassa son image, le temps saurait bien l'aider à éclaircir son destin, le temps arrangeait toujours tout et ce cœur noble lui avait donné généreusement tout son temps.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry fut déçu le lendemain en apprenant d'Anthony que Dothy n'avait accepté que de réfléchir

et attendre le mariage avant quoi que ce soit avec Anthony. Mais lui semblait satisfait de ça

alors il ne lui montra pas sa déception. Il espéra qu'elle arriverait à comprendre jusque là qu'il

ne fallait pas trop hésiter car elle pourrait le regretter, qu'un homme comme Anthony ne se

refusait pas pour lui mais peut-être qu'il l'avait trop idéalisé pour le penser ; lui avait eu un

coup de foudre puissant, il n'était pas bon juge, trop impliqué et neuf dans sa passion. En plus il avait encore été mal à l'aise hier soir quand Philippe lui avait fait des confidences sur sa liaison avec Dothy, il semblait de plus en plus amoureux et décidé à la revivre. Quand Terry vit la broche en vermeil et ambre qu'il lui avait achetée à Columbia, il eut du mal à ne pas pâlir, quel mauvais rôle il avait là et aurait encore plus une fois rentré à New York. Car le pire serait de devoir cacher à Candy désormais, avec elle c'était difficile et embarrassant de mentir même juste par omission. Il se souhaita de ne pas aller plus loin que se taire car il lui avait promis de tout se dire. Evidemment cela ne concernait pas les secrets des autres mais Anthony était pour elle bien plus qu'un autre. Mais pour Anthony et Dothy, il acceptait ce rôle désagréable, pour eux seulement mais il allait s'en mêler davantage au retour s'ils n'avaient pas plus avancé, foi de Terry ! Il allait les remuer, qu'ils décident de leur avenir avant qu'il ne reparte en voyage de noces avec Candy car franchement, ce n'était pas si compliqué de vivre ses rêves quand on y croyait assez.

 _Fin du chapitre 19_


	21. Chapter 20

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 20 « Parce que c'était lui »**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **« Mais ... chanter,**_

 _ **Rêver, rire, passer, être seul, être libre,**_

 _ **Avoir l'œil qui regarde bien, la voix qui vibre,**_

 _ **Mettre, quand il vous plaît, son feutre de travers,**_

 _ **Pour un oui, pour un non, se battre, - ou faire un vers !**_

 _ **Travailler sans souci de gloire ou de fortune,**_

 _ **À tel voyage, auquel on pense, dans la lune !**_

 _ **N'écrire jamais rien qui de soi ne sortît,**_

 _ **Et modeste d'ailleurs, se dire : mon petit,**_

 _ **Sois satisfait des fleurs, des fruits, même des feuilles,**_

 _ **Si c'est dans ton jardin à toi que tu les cueilles !**_

 _ **Puis, s'il advient d'un peu triompher, par hasard,**_

 _ **Ne pas être obligé d'en rien rendre à César,**_

 _ **Vis-à-vis de soi-même en garder le mérite,**_

 _ **Bref, dédaignant d'être le lierre parasite,**_

 _ **Lors même qu'on n'est pas le chêne ou le tilleul,**_

 _ **Ne pas monter bien haut, peut-être, mais tout seul ! »**_

 _ **Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac, acte II "La rôtisserie des poètes", scène 8**_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Candy était allée accueillir Anthony à la gare dimanche midi. Il la serra longtemps en respirant et se gavant du parfum de ses cheveux puis ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à sa voiture et elle le ramena chez lui. Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour aérer, arrosa les trois plantes restantes que la concierge avait dû oublier un peu vu leur air triste, pendant qu'Anthony prit une douche. Juste couvert d'une serviette en dessous de la taille, il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit pour se faire masser le dos et la jambe, un peu ankylosés du trajet en train. Pendant qu'il savourait son massage relaxant, il l'écoutait attentivement raconter son travail à la clinique et une anecdote vécue hier où elle avait eu une demande en mariage de la part d'un patient d'origine turc. Ils rirent car l'homme lui proposait de devenir sa sixième épouse, étant musulman et légalement polygame dans son pays, Anthony rit aussi surtout en imaginant la tête de Terry quand il saurait cela.

Ensuite elle lui dit que Dothy lui transmettait son bonjour mais n'avait pas le temps pour l'instant de déjeuner ou dîner avec eux. Il ne fut pas surpris mais espéra que la belle styliste n'en était pas revenue à vouloir le fuir. Une fois ce sujet refermé, Candy lui demanda aussi :

\- Et toi mon chéri ? Une nouvelle conquête ?

\- Oui, dans le train, une grand-mère charmante qui m'a parlé de sa jeunesse en Ecosse.

\- Encore ! Enfin, c'est toujours ça mais choisis les un peu plus jeunes tout de même !

\- Je n'aime pas les gamines.

\- Je te présenterais bien Mélissa pour te faire changer d'avis mais elle est mineure, ce serait indécent. Mais elle est vraiment très jolie ma nouvelle future infirmière d'Harlem, crois-moi, de longs et magnifiques cheveux ébène, une peau caramel doré et des yeux de chat couleur ambre.

\- Wow ! Tout cela donne au moins envie de la rencontrer mais… beaucoup mineure ?

\- Dix-sept ans mais elle en paraît vingt, et en plus elle est vraiment motivée pour le diplôme, elle étudie comme personne et est vraiment douée avec les malades. Oui dommage qu'elle soit si jeune car je vous trouve vraiment bien assortis physiquement. Mais tu pourrais la courtiser jusqu'à sa majorité si tu tombes amoureux d'elle après tout !

\- J'adore ta façon de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ma douce mais… pourquoi pas aller voir cette perle noire demain comme je dois de toute façon aller voir Harlem, la clinique et son administratrice et infirmière vedette.

 _« Et puis pourquoi m'en tiendrais-je à attendre sans rien faire après Dothy, il n'y a rien de mal à regarder mieux autour de moi si un autre chemin est possible, on ne sait jamais, au moins ainsi je serai plus certain si mon vingt-et-un est gagnant à la fin ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Avant cette visite, Anthony rejoint James Garner dans l'immeuble des bureaux achetés il y a peu par Terry et les trouva vraiment idéaux question emplacement mais bien trop grands pour lui seul. L'idée d'en faire un cabinet d'aide sociale pouvait toujours être repensée et améliorée mais il faudrait alors former du personnel, un travail considérable et difficile pour lui seul. James était déjà un bon légiste bien qu'autodidacte mais il en faudrait au moins un autre et deux administratifs pour commencer. Mais il trouvait ce projet intéressant et valorisant à défaut d'être lucratif car il lui faudrait donc se passer de revenus longtemps et puiser dans son héritage ou vivre du poker. En attendant Terry pour décider, il suivit James jusqu'au cabaret qu'il découvrit et rencontra plusieurs personnes intéressantes dont Stacy la serveuse, Abraham le réceptionniste, Simon le charpentier, David le jeune boxeur et le pasteur Jackson. Il apprit ce soir l'histoire de James, ce qui le rendit encore plus admiratif de Terry. James parla aussi de son envie personnelle de pouvoir créer un centre d'insertion pour les anciens détenus. Anthony rentra donc chez lui plein d'envies et d'espoirs et le lendemain il retourna à Harlem encore plus emballé devant la clinique si efficace qu'avait crée cet incroyable garçon rebelle et tant généreux. Candy semblait aussi très douée pour la diriger qu'en infirmière, il se sentit fier d'elle encore et écouta tout d'une oreille attentive. Quand elle lui montra une jeune fille en blouse blanche, de dos, en faisant un clin d'œil, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Mélissa. Elle l'appela et Anthony admit en silence qu'elle était vraiment ravissante cette petite métisse café au lait et il se sentit l'envie de la séduire. Mais la petite sembla indifférente à son charme car pas un sourire pour lui alors qu'elle le faisait naturellement à ses malades et à Candy. Celle-ci soupira quand il lui fit comprendre d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille et n'allait pas lui faire du plat ici tout de même. Par contre, dehors en allant fumer une cigarette avec le docteur Richard, une femme d'une presque trentaine au type asiatique lui fit un grand sourire et vint lui demander du feu avant de lui proposer un verre chez elle, qu'il refusa. Le docteur lui dit ensuite que madame Chang était une veuve inconsolable en réputation et qu'apparemment elle avait bien voulu la sacrifier pour lui. Il sourit mais la dame resterait fidèle à feu son mari car lui n'était pas intéressé une seconde.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy croyait toujours qu'elle arriverait à suivre son idée de ne plus penser à un avenir possible avec Anthony mais quand elle vit par la vitrine de la boutique, la silhouette de celui qu'elle espérait oublier, elle vacilla. Son cœur battit fort, elle crut vraiment qu'il allait entrer mais il la regarda juste quelques secondes d'un air tendre et repartit ensuite sans plus se retourner. Elle faillit sortir et le rejoindre, elle alla jusqu'à la porte mais sut encore faire marche arrière. Il poursuivit son chemin de sa démarche différente, puis s'arrêta devant la boutique du bouquiniste et y entra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de revenir toutes les trente secondes à la porte pour le voir ressortir mais cinq minutes après il y était encore puis deux femmes entrèrent et il fallut s'occuper d'elles vu que sa vendeuse était souffrante et absente. Quand elle put reprendre sa surveillance, elle tint un quart d'heure sans rien voir puis sortit vite jusqu'à la librairie et constata qu'il n'était plus là. Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir le propriétaire qu'elle connaissait bien et apprit qu'Anthony lui avait commandé plusieurs livres en édition de prestige dont « Cyrano de Bergerac », « Les trois mousquetaires », « Hamlet », « Roméo et Juliette », « Othello », « le roi Lear » et l'œuvre intégrale de Molière en français et d'une édition très coûteuse et rare. Il n'était parti qu'avec un seul livre en boutique, un livre russe intitulé : « Crime et châtiment » de Dostoïevski, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle rentra à sa boutique avec un autre exemplaire de ce livre traduit en anglais comme pour pouvoir au moins partager un peu de son intimité quoi qu'il arrive.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony avait préféré ne pas entrer dans la boutique de la belle styliste et la laisser encore réfléchir en attendant Terry qui revenait avec sa troupe demain dans l'après midi. Il s'était renseigné à Candy et avait commandé l'œuvre intégrale de Molière pour lui offrir vu qu'il n'en avait encore qu'une d'édition récente et banale. Tous les autres ouvrages étaient pour lui-même et connaître mieux l'acteur qui les avait interprétés sur scène, à part « les trois mousquetaires » qui serait pour Thomas. Il lut un peu ce soir mais eut envie aussi de retourner au cabaret d'Harlem où il joua au poker et gagna mais avec de petites sommes en jeu. Mais il sentit qu'il les avait impressionnés et l'un d'eux lui dit même qu'il n'avait pas vu un aussi bon joueur depuis le rebelle blanc, ce qui lui plut encore. De plus, Abraham le pianiste lui apprit que Terry jouait de l'harmonica comme un vrai blues-man et lui raconta comment il avait débarqué un jour à Harlem.

 _En fait, il était tombé en panne de voiture juste devant une bande de jeunes qui se mirent vite à se moquer et l'entourer en le défiant. Terry fit d'abord l'indifférent mais des femmes se joignirent aux jeunes et l'une d'elle le reconnut et il servit de bouc émissaire à leur colère envers l'injustice des riches, célèbres et méprisants envers les pauvres noirs. Alors Terry sentit qu'il lui fallait trouver un moyen de leur prouver qu'il n'était pas de cette espèce et ne voulait pas se battre sans pourtant être lâche. Il ne montra pas de peur mais leur dit qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre que l'acteur et pouvait leur offrir une pièce gratuite en échange d'un coup de main pour sa voiture. Après quelques nouvelles moqueries, un jeune caïd lui dit :_

 _\- Top là ! Fais-nous rire et on te remet ta caisse en route._

 _Alors Terry commença un numéro de mime qui fit juste rire les plus petits. Pas démonté, il poursuivit avec une pantomime de mari battu qui fit éclater de rire les femmes. Enfin, il joua au cow-boy empoté puis au négro riche et plein de manières après s'être couvert le visage de boue et cette fois les jeunes étaient pliés de rire, comme toute la rue qui avait triplé en nombre depuis le début. Terry fut très applaudi, les jeunes tinrent promesse et réparèrent la voiture, et il repartit après avoir serré la main à tout le monde et promis de revenir. On y croyait pas, pourtant une semaine après il revint avec une nouvelle représentation gratuite en pleine rue encore plus élaborée et drôle car préparée. Ensuite, il leur demanda s'ils seraient contre la construction d'un dispensaire gratuit pour les pauvres ici, bien sûr tout le monde a accepté et c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé._

Anthony en ressortit encore plus hâtif de revoir cet acteur prodige et il eut du mal le lendemain à ne pas aller l'attendre à la gare avec Candy. Mais ce serait vraiment ridicule et impoli, Candy d'abord bien sûr. Elle était si heureuse hier et en avait fait plein d'idioties comme oublier de fermer la capote de sa voiture devant la clinique alors qu'il plut tout l'après midi ou laisser tous les noyaux des cerises dans le clafoutis qu'elle avait emmené pour déjeuner chez lui mais ça leur fit faire un concours de crachat de noyaux en visant la poubelle qui les fit beaucoup rire. Enfin elle avait failli lui passer du gel pour cheveux sur le bas du dos à la place de la pommade décontractante pour son massage, heureusement qu'il avait trouvé l'odeur bizarre. Donc, il attendit sagement le lendemain en espérant que Terry appellerait.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy alla chercher Terry avec la voiture de celui-ci vu que la sienne était trempée de l'intérieur mais elle fit bien car il ne sut pas se contenter d'un baiser fougueux mais la fit se garer au fond d'un sentier à mi-parcours et lui fit l'amour d'une faim dévorante qui la laissa pantelante. Il se rajusta en pestant contre l'étroitesse et le manque de hauteur de la voiture, qui l'avait fait se cogner plusieurs fois mais elle lui avoua que sans son étourderie il aurait eu encore plus petit. Il rit en l'embrassant encore partout sur son visage et l'aida à se rhabiller, démêler ses cheveux et encore s'offrir un baiser merveilleux.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Ce que je t'aime encore plus ! Serre-moi fort mon amour ! dit-elle ensuite en se lovant comme un chat contre son torse.

\- Ma Candy, mon ange, ma princesse, moi aussi je t'aime toujours plus et j'ai hâte de t'épouser.

\- Moi aussi mon amour. Je suis aussi heureuse de revenir vivre à la maison car Dothy me semble de plus en plus distante, j'espère que c'était juste pour Philippe.

\- Pour Philippe ? fit-il surpris.

\- Oui, hier elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le revoir, ça m'a surprise aussi mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle n'a pas flashé sur Albert car elle tient plus à Philippe qu'elle ne le croyait.

Terry fut ennuyé de ce raisonnement erroné mais ne pouvait la contredire alors il clôt le sujet.

\- Nous verrons dans les jours à venir. Bon, si on rentrait reprendre notre face à face dans un grand lit, j'ai encore envie de toi, j'ai un nouveau mois à rattraper.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre de cette preuve de fidélité mon chéri mais je suis encore toute cotonneuse alors s'il te plaît, prends le volant étant donné ta pleine forme olympique.

\- Pas de problème beauté, allez, tu peux même rester te reposer à l'arrière, je reconduis le carrosse au palais du prince, ma Cendrillon ! En route !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était vingt-trois heures, Candy s'était endormie de fatigue mais lui n'avait toujours pas sommeil vu qu'il avait dormi tout ce matin dans le train. Il pensait à Anthony mais l'heure tardive le fit hésiter. Pourtant il ne résista pas longtemps et partit dans son bureau composer le numéro de son appartement. Au bout de trois sonneries celui-ci décrocha sans sembler endormi.

\- Il est tard mais je voulais te dire que je suis plus près et tout va bien, Candy dort, moi j'ai roupillé pendant tout le trajet.

\- Moi non plus je ne dors pas de bonne heure quand je ne travaille pas. Je suis content de t'entendre Terry mais ce serait sans doute abuser de ma part si on se voyait avant le raisonnable.

\- Je ne suis pas raisonnable et je sens la nuit blanche alors autant profiter du sommeil de notre ange pour partager enfin quelques souvenirs de plus près. Je m'habille et je pars mais… crois-tu que c'est possible chez toi ?

\- Pour moi il n'y a plus aucun problème Terry, c'est toi seul qui décide.

\- Il n'y en a plus non plus pour moi, je connais l'adresse, je serai là dans quarante minutes environ.

\- Je t'attends, roule doucement.

\- Toujours. Si tu as du café, ça m'ira aussi.

Anthony sourit, Terry avait raccroché avant de savoir ; il alla préparer la cafetière et les tasses, il verserait l'eau chaude au dernier moment. Terry arriva pile à l'heure prévue, sa sonnerie à la porte lui fit accélérer le cœur, un peu d'anxiété d'enfin être face à lui après ces discussions si profondes juste au téléphone mais sitôt qu'il croisa son regard bleu nuit il oublia celle-ci et le serra dans ses bras comme un frère tant attendu. Terry ne se contenta pas de se laisser faire, il serra aussi ses épaules et rit de joie avant de se laisser entraîner dans l'appartement sans lâcher son épaule. Bien sûr, il fut ému de découvrir où avait vécu Candy en début d'année mais sans sentiments désagréables et en reconnaissant sa touche. Toujours beaucoup de plantes et de tableaux de goût, des meubles pratiques et des figurines de chats et de ratons laveurs très amusantes. La griffe d'Anthony était entre autre dans ce très original rocking-chair en bois sculpté, la maquette de bateau et évidemment le portrait de sa mère, si belle et mystérieuse.

\- Je vais chercher le café Terry, fais comme chez toi, installe-toi.

\- Merci. Sans sucre le café et noir mais si tu as des biscuits, j'ai un creux.

\- J'ai des madeleines et des petits fours du pâtissier du coin.

\- Amène tout, j'ai toujours très faim après les représentations, de sucre, c'est devenu une habitude. Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

\- Tu penses, avec un plateau un seul voyage suffira. Tu peux fumer ici, ça m'arrive aussi parfois.

\- Ah bon ! Tiens, j'aurais juré que tu étais parfait !

\- Je l'étais avant de venir à New York, maintenant je suis un imparfait mais je me sens plus moi-même.

Terry en rit et le laissa aller à la cuisine puis regarda encore Rosemary ainsi que le petit cadre à côté du bateau, son père, le capitaine Vincent Brown avec sa casquette. Anthony ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement à part le nez peut-être. Il remarqua aussi le cadre posé sur un coin du buffet, un portrait de Candy en robe longue et les cheveux longs sur ses épaules, très belle. Ainsi elle ressemblait plus à Rosemary qu'aujourd'hui, à part les yeux bleus si clairs légués à son fils unique.

Puis il ôta sa veste et sortit de la poche un petit paquet qu'il posa sur la table basse et accrocha sa veste à une chaise. Enfin, il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir blanc et feuilleta le livre commencé par Anthony : « Crime et châtiment ». Il le reposa en souriant à son hôte qui revenait avec son plateau empli. Terry fit de la place sur la table et le laissa seul le poser en s'asseyant d'abord vu que sa jambe droite pliait mal. Il s'installa ensuite mieux pour remplir les tasses et lui mettre une assiette emplie de gâteaux devant lui.

\- Mange Terry, j'en ai d'autres si tu n'en as pas assez, j'ai même un reste de clafoutis aux cerises et ses noyaux, d'hier, signé Candy si tu veux.

\- Oui elle m'a avoué ses étourderies, dit-il après un éclat de rire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de concourir maintenant avec toi au lancer de noyaux, tout ça suffira pour l'instant merci.

Puis après avoir englouti une madeleine :

\- Délicieux ! J'adore les gâteaux français.

\- Candy a appris la pâtisserie grâce à un vieux livre de recettes qu'on m'a offert en France, une mamie qui était un temps à l'hôpital avec moi dont le fils était chef pâtissier au Fouquet's. J'ai souvent du succès avec les grand-mères.

\- Tant mieux pour nous sinon on aurait dû encore se contenter du mal cuit ou brûlé du temps de ton oncle.

\- C'est vrai ! Avec Candy, la méthode « T'es pas cap » fonctionne souvent bien, avec moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais elle a le don d'aimer faire plaisir, seule son étourderie la faisait rater ses recettes, la rigueur est aussi venue du manque de romantisme et des désillusions. Voilà pourquoi elle rate à nouveau, c'est de ta faute !

\- Mea Culpa ! Mais j'ai un autre cordon bleu imperturbable, Martha. Tu verras, elle sait tout faire en cuisine, français, italien, exotique, même anglais.

\- Je veux bien goûter une dernière fois cette dernière cuisine avant de juger mais… vive la France (en français).

\- J'ai aussi encore plus hâte de la découvrir lors de notre voyage de noces avec Candy. D'abord l'Ecosse, Londres puis Paris et enfin l'Italie. Parler français et n'y être jamais allé c'est bête non ? (Toujours en français et la suite le restera, mêlée d'anglais)

\- Surtout en le parlant si bien et sans accent. Incroyable !

\- Je peux l'ajouter aussi, pareil pour l'anglais et l'américain. Pour l'italien j'y arrive moins mais le parle couramment. J'ai travaillé cet exercice longtemps tout de même. Mais ton accent américain en français est léger et je crois qu'à l'écrit tu es plus complet que moi. Si je t'avais connu avant de traduire Cyrano, je t'aurais embauché car j'ai eu un peu de mal.

\- Pour la prochaine alors. Tu veux encore du café ?

\- Oui merci mais je vais m'arrêter pour les gâteaux. Et ne bouge pas, de toute façon je vais déjà devoir t'emprunter tes toilettes si tu le permets, je poserai l'assiette en cuisine.

\- D'accord. A droite face à la cuisine, les toilettes.

Puis une fois Terry revenu alors qu'il tripotait le paquet enrubanné de l'acteur :

\- C'est bien pour moi ?

\- Qui d'autre vit donc ici ? Evidemment que c'est pour toi, ouvre-le !

Il sourit de le voir un peu empoté en le déballant et encore plus de le voir s'extasier sur la montre gousset argent et turquoise gravée à l'arrière de ses initiales AB et à l'intérieur du boîtier de la citation de Michel de Montaigne pour son ami Etienne de la Boétie, et en français **_« Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi »._**

\- Terry ! C'est… un beau cadeau encore, merci !

\- Quand je l'ai vue je ne voyais que toi pour la porter et ce n'est pas aussi beau que tes roses et ta grandeur avec moi. Bon, j'arrête les compliments maintenant, dis-moi donc si les bureaux t'ont plu.

\- Oui mais laisse-moi quand même conclure que ma grandeur ne dépasse pas la tienne et que ton cadeau me touche vraiment beaucoup mais je ne vais pas non plus passer la nuit à t'encenser pour autant. Alors pour tes bureaux, oui ce serait idéal en emplacement mais trop grand pour moi seul sauf si on crée ce centre social incluant un avocat.

\- Et tu pourrais l'être ?

\- Je peux l'être Terry mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision pour deux raisons : que tu entendes d'abord et avec Candy mon plan de ce projet à court et long termes, donc pas ce soir. La deuxième raison est James, j'aurai besoin de plus de son temps et que soit inclus son projet de centre de réinsertion de prisonniers.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? J'ignore ce projet.

\- Il le fera sans doute bientôt, il n'a pas voulu t'ennuyer avec ça pendant la tournée. Mais il ignore aussi ma demande parce qu'il ne pense pas réalisable tout de suite ce projet, seulement moi je le pense indispensable à mon projet et je peux financer ce qui manque.

\- Et bien ! Je vois que tu as encore fait un sacré chemin depuis cinq jours, je suis déjà à nouveau largué. Bon, plutôt que d'être stupidement vexé, rendez-vous dimanche matin à la maison pour entendre l'intégralité de ton projet maître Brown, et James en fera autant, ensuite on se fera un bon déjeuner. Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps et qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Heu… un coq au vin de Bourgogne et son gratin dauphinois. Et en dessert, un Saint-Honoré.

\- Je vois que tu sais toujours vite ce que tu veux Anthony ! s'esclaffa l'acteur. Entendu mon ami, je donnerai le menu à Martha et on verra si elle le peut, mais je crois bien que si.

\- J'en salive d'avance, merci. Mais méfie-toi, si c'est ce que j'espère, je vais ensuite me faire inviter très souvent.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de cette éventualité. Martha adore qu'on apprécie sa cuisine, c'est une dame d'un certain âge, tu feras sûrement sa conquête.

\- En vérité, j'ai déjà goûté à son osso-buco que Candy a emporté ici mardi dernier pour déjeuner et il était exquis. Donc Martha est déjà dans mon cœur aussi.

\- Et pour Dothy ?

Sur un énorme soupir, Anthony se leva et fit quelques pas pour dégourdir ses jambes avant de s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair et se balança en se plongeant dans les yeux de Terry et son air désolé.

\- Sur ce sujet là je n'ai guère avancé et je pense que c'est mieux de ne plus y penser tant qu'elle n'a pas exprimé clairement son choix.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas vu ni même parlé à Dothy depuis mon arrivée mais je la verrai demain soir à coup sûr et toi aussi si tu acceptes mon invitation.

\- Non, je ne veux pas la revoir sans qu'elle le veuille, pas ainsi.

\- Je comprends. Alors oublions aussi Dothy pour cette nuit, parlons d'un sujet plus clair, je serai ravi d'entendre ta version de Paris en attendant de la voir. Si tu en as envie bien sûr.

\- Ma foi !

Ses yeux devinrent plus clairs et Terry se sentit ébloui comme lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau de Bradley à leur rencontre. De plus, il souriait comme sur le quai de gare et il le trouva encore plus lumineux. Il s'attarda aussi sur sa silhouette se balançant dans le rocking-chair. Sa jambe droite semblait un peu plus maigre que l'autre dans son pantalon noir près du corps. Il la savait un peu atrophiée musculairement et marbrée d'une cicatrice, comme le bas de son dos maintenu également pas une plaque de métal. Revenu de la presque mort, relevé par la force mentale, rééduqué de volonté pour marcher avec dignité, le terme d'handicapé était une erreur pour ce jeune homme si courageux, il était capable de tout réussir s'il le voulait, il le sentait, il le savait.

Anthony chercha dans sa mémoire quelques secondes en se balançant puis songea qu'il devait d'abord raconter à Terry son amour de Montmartre, Saint-Germain des Prés et ses promenades le long des quais de la Seine dès qu'il put remarcher mieux. Il cessa le balancement de son fauteuil et étira ses deux jambes puis se releva en posant tout son poids sur la gauche. Puis il alla jusqu'au buffet et sortit un album photo d'un tiroir. Il revint et le tendit à Terry qui le regardait en souriant, ce qui le dopa de joie à vouloir lui offrir un encore plus grand désir d'aimer son Paris. Il lui sourit alors encore plus lumineusement puis retourna sur son rocking-chair et entama :

\- Tu peux regarder les photos et cartes postales pendant que je parle Terry, ça illustrera mon histoire qui commence le vingt-et-un avril 1914, encore un jour clé et ce jour là je suis parti pour la première fois seul jusqu'à Montmartre et il m'est arrivé ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui y vont avec le cœur romantique et rêveur, j'en suis tombé amoureux….

Plus d'une heure après Terry émergea de son rêve éveillé qui s'achevait et se leva pour se dégourdir et regarder à la fenêtre les lumières de Manhattan. Anthony but un verre d'eau, sa gorge était sèche de son long récit qui l'avait emmené plus loin qu'il ne le voulait au départ. Mais avec Terry il oubliait vite sa fierté à ne pas aimer parler de ses douleurs physiques et morales, en lui il sentait une compréhension rare et une empathie sans orgueil ni pudeur inutiles. Alors sans vouloir rendre dramatique ou triste son récit, il y mit pourtant énormément de lui et de sa solitude constante, de ses promesses faites à ses parents avant leur mort qui l'obligeait à se surpasser et de vivre à tout prix. Mais il réussit aussi à faire de son Paris un endroit merveilleux et Terry un spectateur envoûté et ivre de tout.

Enfin celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais se sentit idiot de ne pas savoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- C'est… passionnant et… non, c'est mieux que ça c'est… comment dire ? C'est comme si j'étais toi pendant que tu racontes, je sens les odeurs de Paris, j'entend le bruit de la seine, je vois les peintres, les marchands d'oublies ou de marrons, les badauds, les artistes de rue, les filles de Pigalle, enfin tous et… je ressens ce que tu ressens mais… ce n'est pas comme au théâtre ou au cinématographe, c'est… du réel. Mais tu es aussi très doué pour raconter et sans que ça ressemble à une plaidoirie. Et enfin… je suis très… ému que tu m'ais dit tout ça et… fier. Et décidément, je n'en mène pas large, désolé, je vais encore retourner aux toilettes et digérer, excuse-moi Anthony.

Celui-ci fut autant ému de le voir ainsi et ne sut que hocher la tête. Puis il se remit et avala un nouveau verre d'eau avant de ressortir la belle montre de son coffret et d'en relire l'inscription : « Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi ».

Et quand Terry revint, il se leva et se mit sur son passage, lui prit la main, mit la montre dedans et reposa la sienne dessus et lui dit dans les yeux :

\- Ne t'excuse pas de savoir ce que je ressens mon ami, ceci est clair et inestimable pour moi. Et si tu me parlais toi aussi d'une ville que je ne connais pas, Londres ? Enfin si tu en as envie.

\- Ma foi ! fit Terry les yeux brillants et un sourire encore plus généreux aux lèvres.

Puis il lui rendit la montre, serra fort son épaule et retourna s'asseoir. Il alluma d'abord sa première cigarette de la soirée et Anthony préféra se rasseoir à ses côtés et le regarder ainsi, profil aristocratique et allure rebelle avec ses mèches brunes l'auréolant. Il le vit sonder sa mémoire et fixer le tableau de chevaux sauvages sur le mur.

\- Avant de t'emmener dans la Londres nocturne des bas-fonds que j'ai fréquenté dès mes huit ans, suis-moi jusqu'au champ de courses d'Epsom où j'ai vécu mon tout premier coup de foudre, elle s'appelait Théodora et avait une robe fauve, elle avait trois ans, c'était une jument farouche mais la plus souple et rapide jamais rencontrée….

Et encore plus d'une heure après, Terry se tut et Anthony ne cacha pas son émotion d'avoir ressenti le passé de Terry à Londres comme s'il y était.

\- C'est vrai Terry, j'ai bien cru être là-bas moi aussi et ressentir tout de ton souvenir, c'est troublant. Et tu racontes mieux que moi, l'acteur que je ne suis pas et qui ne t'a encore jamais vu sur scène est déjà impressionné. Et je suis autant fier et comprend encore plus qu'on ne pouvait que se rencontrer.

\- Mais on nous a mis des difficultés pour y arriver tout de même !

\- En effet mais nous sommes plus malins et ouverts que la plupart !

\- Si tu le dis !

Et sur ce gros éclat de rire, Terry eut l'idée de se lever et de redevenir Cyrano un instant en lui jouant en français la scène où il délirait en prétendant être tombé de la lune pour empêcher De Guiche d'aller voir Roxane.

Anthony, d'abord surpris et épaté de le voir se transformer si vite, finit par jouer le jeu en lui répondant du tac au tac sans connaître le texte mais en le devinant. Mais il riait beaucoup et finit par en rire aux larmes et dut s'allonger dans le canapé pour se tenir le ventre une fois Terry redevenu lui même. Celui-ci alla chercher un nouveau pot d'eau et en emplit un verre qu'il tendit à Anthony dès qu'il se fut calmé. Il l'avala d'un trait, respira plusieurs fois à fond puis se releva et admit :

\- Ça promet pour après demain soir ! Tu es génial Terry, je ne vais pas être original et te saouler encore de compliments mais tu es d'une drôlerie immense, je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des lustres. Et en français en plus ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être lundi et de tout voir.

\- Merci Anthony, j'essaierai de le réussir encore et surtout pour les gamins. Candy m'a dit qu'ils arriveront dans le train de dix heures lundi avec Georges en plus des sœurs et qu'ils seront logés à l'hôtel. Et Thomas ?

\- Je préfère qu'il reste avec les autres pour ce séjour, pas de traitement de faveur, pas de jalousie. Mais Candy t'a bien dit que je les avais invité tous au restaurant pour le déjeuner et qu'ensuite on ira à Central Park ?

\- Oui mais bien entendu je serai aussi présent, du moins jusqu'à seize heures et si tu le permets.

\- J'y compte bien.

\- Candy aimerait bien les garder tous jusqu'au mariage mais il reste quinze jours.

\- On peut toujours tenter de les faire revenir à ce moment mais les sœurs ne voudrons pas rester je crois.

\- Et Thomas ?

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas satisfait de mes réponses sur ce sujet mon ami ! fit Anthony d'une tape dans le dos vu que Terry s'était rassis près de lui. Bon, je vais essayer de parler au petit lundi, de savoir s'il aimerait vivre ici et avec moi, ensuite je verrais. J'ai demandé à Candy de ne plus m'en parler depuis mon retour, elle a tenu bon, j'ai besoin de rester sans influence et de le voir à New York pour décider.

\- D'accord, je me tairai donc aussi maintenant. Trois sujets de conversation en sursis et il est plus de quatre heures, je devrais rentrer pour que tu dormes je crois.

\- Oui, je commence à avoir sommeil j'avoue mais ce n'est pas d'ennui, j'ai passé une soirée magnifique, mieux que prévu Terry.

\- Moi aussi Anthony et ce n'est que le début. Alors bonne nuit, fais de jolis nouveaux rêves.

\- Toi aussi et fais gaffe sur la route, il y a des ivrognes à ces heures.

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement avant de se quitter. Anthony sourit encore après que la porte se fut refermée, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé un tel ami , cela valait tout l'or du monde. Alors, il sifflota jusqu'à la salle de bain et se coucha en ayant hâte d'être déjà en route pour le revoir avec Candy et découvrir enfin la maison du bonheur et sa colline.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy hésita encore beaucoup avant d'appeler Philippe chez lui mais le fit tout de même. Il répondit vite et montra beaucoup de joie de l'entendre. Elle ne lui dit rien d'autre que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'ils sortent à l'occasion en amis et il lui donna un rendez-vous dès ce samedi soir pour dîner au restaurant puis aller au cabaret. Elle accepta, le regretta ensuite en se souvenant qu'elle devait dîner chez Terry en principe mais finalement se dit que c'était mieux pour prouver à celui-ci qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à la légère et qu'il n'insiste plus pour lui prouver qu'elle serait mieux avec celui qu'elle aimait et qu'il nommait son destin. Mais elle appela tout de même chez Terry pour s'excuser, Martha lui dit que le couple n'était pas encore descendu, il était onze heures, elle laissa un message puis partit à sa boutique.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony se leva à dix heures et après une douche et un petit déjeuner copieux, partit à Harlem discuter à nouveau avec James qui ignorait encore que son projet intéressait l'avocat et que l'appel de Peter tôt ce matin pour lui dire que le patron lui demandait de venir à la maison pour un entretien dimanche matin suivi d'un déjeuner, concernait ceci. James fut très touché et espéra que ça se ferait puis retourna à son travail administratif de la clinique pendant l'absence de Candy. Anthony traîna encore dans le coin en espérant voir Mélissa mais elle ne serait de service qu'à quatorze heures alors il discuta juste un peu avec Stacy et le docteur avant de partir vers le cabaret. Il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par les habitués jouant aux cartes et accepta une partie avec eux qu'il gagna et perdit à la partie de billard mais enrichit encore sa popularité et son carnet à souvenirs avec le révérend Jackson qui lui conta d'autres anecdotes sur Terry avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui. Enfin, il croisa Mélissa en sortant, qui faillit lui rentrer dedans et la vit rougir comme une tomate après le grand sourire qu'il lui offrit.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis pressée, je prends mon service à la clinique maintenant.

\- Je sais mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à l'heure, il est… il sortit sa belle nouvelle montre de sa poche, treize heures cinquante huit seulement.

\- Mais il me reste cent mètres et je n'aime pas être en retard.

\- Belle qualité ! Ma sœur m'a dit que vous étiez une infirmière modèle et est très fière de vous.

\- Votre sœur ? Oh ! Vous voulez dire Candy ? C'est vrai, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois y aller monsieur.

\- Appelez-moi Anthony s'il vous plaît Mélissa, monsieur ça fait vieux. Je ne veux pas vous retarder plus, au revoir et à bientôt.

Elle sembla surprise de sa demande, rougit encore, hocha la tête puis repartit en courant. Il sourit, elle était charmante, intelligente et attirante mais avait bien côté cœur l'âge innocent de l'adolescente qu'elle était et il ne pouvait y toucher. Il pensa à nouveau à Dothy qui se trouvait trop âgée pour lui et trouva ridicule sa situation. Il reprit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à sa boutique en espérant la voir. Il se gara encore un peu loin, marcha comme s'il allait chez le libraire et passa devant la boutique de mode en constatant qu'elle était fermée. Il était quatorze heures trente, elle était censée ouvrir à quatorze heures l'après midi et trouva ça mauvais signe. Il l'imagina déjeuner avec Philippe et oublier l'heure tant ils avaient à se dire. La jalousie l'envahit et sa bonne humeur se ternit. Il arpenta encore le trottoir cinq minutes, allait partir quand il vit la voiture de la styliste surgir. Il eut le temps de reprendre un air serein avant qu'elle se gare juste devant lui et en sorte. Elle le regarda avec tendresse, il pensa alors qu'elle accepterait enfin qu'ils parlent et lui dit franchement :

\- Dothy, j'ai besoin qu'on voit où on en est, rien a changé de mon côté, ne fuis pas sans cesse.

\- Je ne fuis pas Anthony, je suis débordée. Tu vois je suis en retard, j'ai du aller retoucher la robe d'une cliente et j'en ai une autre dans une demi-heure alors je t'en prie, pas maintenant.

\- D'accord mais dis-moi alors quand on peut parler, ce soir ?

\- Non, ce soir je… vais voir Terrence.

\- Je sais, il m'a proposé d'y être aussi mais je ne le ferai que si tu es d'accord.

\- Il t'a proposé qu'on se voit chez lui ? Mais quand a-t-il comploté ça ?

\- Il n'a rien comploté, il m'a dit cette nuit que tu viendras le voir ce soir et vu que je lui ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à te parler, que je pouvais passer chez lui te demander un entretien.

\- Cette nuit ? Tu lui as parlé au téléphone ?

\- Non, il est venu chez moi après que Candy se soit endormie, lui n'avait pas encore sommeil.

\- Eh bien vous ne perdez pas de temps !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Tu penses encore que je cherche à profiter de lui pour mon intérêt, que je triche ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal ni que tu n'es pas sincère. Anthony, je ne peux pas te parler chez Terry, Candy y sera.

\- Justement ! Si tu me laisses lui parler tu verras vite que tu t'angoisses pour rien.

\- Je t'interdis de le faire, c'est inutile, il n'y a pas que cela pour moi !

\- Et quoi donc alors ? Ton âge ?

\- Non, encore pire Anthony ! Je… ne t'aime pas finalement, je me suis trompée, comme pour ton oncle. Et… c'est Philippe que j'aime et en fait ce soir plutôt que d'aller chez Terrence, je vais revoir Philippe et… passer la nuit avec lui. Oh !

Il n'avait pu se maîtriser, la gifle était venue naturellement, c'était une humiliation de trop. Il la regarda avec mépris se tenir la joue et lui jeta :

\- Cette fois au moins c'est clair Dothy, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, ton mépris m'a atteint mais jamais plus tu ne le pourras désormais, tu n'existes plus pour moi mais je te souhaite quand même d'être heureuse avec Philippe. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir t'éviter à vie, tu ne me verras que quand je ne pourrai faire autrement pour ne pas faire de peine à ceux qui nous relient.

\- Anthony ! Je….

Il fit demi tour, elle se dit que finalement c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, qu'il l'oublie en la détestant, elle retint ses excuses mais alla pleurer dans sa boutique, malheureuse de l'avoir encore blessé si fort.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony pensa d'abord à aller voir cette madame Chang à Harlem pour se venger et soulager son manque d'ardeurs sexuelles dues à cette garce mais cette veuve ne lui plaisait pas vraiment alors il eut l'idée de recourir à une prostituée. Il se souvint d'une adresse de maison close que fréquentait Bradley et s'y rendit. Seules trois filles étaient en attente à cette heure de l'après-midi et aucune ne lui plut. La tenancière lui demanda alors ses goûts et lui proposa d'appeler une professionnelle indépendante à la clientèle select pour lui demander si elle accepterait sa demande. Cinq minutes après, il parla au téléphone avec la dame qui lui posa quelques questions.

\- Il me faut savoir votre nom, votre profession, votre âge et si vous avez des goûts spéciaux dans ce domaine avant de décider monsieur.

\- Je m'appelle Brown et suis avocat mademoiselle, j'aurai vingt-trois ans dans quelques jours, je n'ai pas de goûts pervers ou bizarres, je suis simple en ce domaine. Enfin, même si vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, je suis aisé financièrement, pas trop moche d'après les femmes mais j'ai des cicatrices et je boite, voilà.

\- C'est entendu monsieur, répondit-elle après un temps de réflexion d'une dizaine de secondes, je peux vous recevoir dans une heure si vous le voulez.

\- J'accepte.

\- Alors à tout à l'heure. Vous sonnerez trois fois de suite, au nom d' Emma Powers, 10 ème étage, Tribeca, Hudson Street. Ce sera cent dollars pour la consultation.

\- Entendu mademoiselle Powers.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry reçut le message laissé par Dothy avec une grimace déplaisante. Pendant que Candy était encore à l'étage, il téléphona à la boutique mais ça ne répondit pas. Puis Candy arriva et apprit que Dothy ne viendrait pas car Philippe l'avait invitée. Elle montra de la joie de cette nouvelle, Terry fit semblant de trouver aussi cela merveilleux et Martha fine mouche comprit que son patron à peine revenu avait un nouveau souci qu'il cachait à sa fiancée pour certainement la protéger encore. Puis elle entendit celui-ci lui demander si elle saurait préparer pour dimanche midi, un coq au vin de Bourgogne et son gratin dauphinois et un Saint-Honoré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Candy s'écria :

\- Le menu préféré d'Anthony en France ?

\- Oui, il viendra déjeuner demain et espère y goûter à nouveau.

\- C'est possible monsieur mais il faut acheter le coq et le Bourgogne alors, dit Martha en comprenant que l'ex-mari devenu presque frère de sa fiancée était aussi déjà l'ami de son patron.

\- Peter ira acheter tout ça Martha. Un déjeuner pour six donc.

\- Ce sera fait. Et pour ce soir ?

\- Puisque Dothy ne vient pas, rien, j'emmène madame dîner dehors. Vous pouvez garder votre soirée Martha.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes. Il regarda encore Emma Powers qui fumait sa cigarette en lui souriant ; elle était belle, elle était drôle, elle était intelligente, elle était imaginative et terriblement douée pour donner du plaisir. Mais bien sûr, c'était son métier, elle était bonne actrice et valait bien ses tarifs. Sinon, il serait facilement tombé amoureux d'elle mais rien n'était vrai, elle donnait juste ce qu'on attendait d'elle et avait su vraiment lui offrir une heure de plaisir et de gaieté. Il reboutonna sa chemise, elle le fixait toujours mais semblait maintenant réfléchir. Puis elle dit :

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous tant à vous diminuer monsieur Brown ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas.

\- Au téléphone vous m'avez parlé comme si vous étiez un pauvre mutilé si terne et sinistre que pas une femme n'intéresse plus que par un « pas trop moche. »

\- Je n'ai rien dit que ce qui est : cicatrices, boiteux. Et pas trop moche c'est ce qu'on dit pour ne pas paraître prétentieux vu que les goûts et couleurs !

\- Mais vous êtes d'un genre que la majorité qualifie de très bel homme, des yeux rares et magnétiques, des cheveux d'un blond lumineux et soyeux, une peau douce et lisse qu'envieraient nombreuses femmes, un sourire d'ange, une allure féline et souple qui rend même votre boiterie encore plus mystérieuse. Et je ne parle que de ce qui se voit habillé mais en plus vous êtes bien bâti et harmonieux même avec des cicatrices.

\- Merci pour ce portrait Emma mais tout cela ne suffit pas à rendre les femmes amoureuses n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais je sens que l'intérieur est encore mieux si vous vous lâchiez davantage.

\- Serait-ce une proposition de… recommencer autrement tous les deux Emma ?

\- Non monsieur Brown, je ne peux pas mélanger le travail et ma vie privée, sinon je ruine mon fond de commerce.

\- Dommage ! Voyez-vous, c'est ça mon problème avec les femmes : celles qui me plaisent le plus me sont interdites.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes de ces hommes idéalistes qui sont fidèles à leurs rêves impossibles ? Et ce sont toujours les plus beaux !

\- Vous en connaissez d'autres alors ?

\- Oui j'en ai rencontré quelques uns mais vous êtes un des deux plus beaux et mystérieux.

\- Et qui est l'autre ?

\- Vous ne le saurez jamais, je suis une tombe dans mon travail et vous aurez le même traitement que vous reveniez ou pas.

\- Probablement Emma mais je ne programme plus rien.

\- Si vous revenez, sachez que je peux être qui vous voulez, réaliser vos fantasmes s'ils sont sains et si vous devenez client régulier, on fixera un tarif préférentiel.

\- Qui étiez-vous tout à l'heure ?

\- Moi même, sans trop simuler ou me forcer, vous me plaisez.

\- Alors vous continuerez à être Emma, elle me plaît. Et je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Anthony désormais.

\- Joli prénom Anthony, à bientôt.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy avait beaucoup de mal à paraître gaie et heureuse d'être là dans le restaurant face à Philippe. Heureusement, il avait tant à dire sur sa tournée pour alimenter la conversation seul et elle pouvait hocher la tête et sourire en faisant croire que son assiette la passionnait alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Une barre douloureuse traversait son ventre, sa tête lui semblait lourde, sa joue droite ayant reçu la gifle d'Anthony la brûlait toujours. Et elle avait beau se persuader que c'était mieux qu'il la méprise, son regard si noir lui faisait un mal de chien et lui donnait envie de mourir. Alors pour tenter de calmer sa douleur, elle but beaucoup de vin, commanda une autre bouteille alors que Philippe était aux toilettes et la justifia à son retour par l'envie de se griser un peu pour oublier son mal de dents soudain. Philippe sembla le croire et trouva d'autres anecdotes pour la faire rire, à la fin du repas elle riait pour rien de se trouver la plus idiote du monde d'avoir laissé partir le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais à en crever. Alors elle se mit à pleurer sur elle, Philippe la crut saoule et l'emmena chez lui devant un café fort. Elle s'était déjà calmée dans sa voiture puis emmurée dans un silence qu'il tenta de percer.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ma Dothy ? Je vois bien que tu es triste, c'est pour ça que tu as bu, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, je suis ton ami et je t'aime.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes au point de penser que sans moi tu seras toujours malheureux Philippe ?

\- Je crois que je t'aime au point de penser que si je ne réussis pas à te convaincre que tu es la femme de ma vie, je le regretterai toujours.

\- Ah ! Alors tu as peur d'avoir des regrets, tu veux me convaincre, tu penses, tu ne me dis pas que tu préfères que je sois heureuse même sans toi.

\- Mais ! Si, bien sûr que je veux te voir heureuse, tu le seras avec moi, je te le promets.

\- Tu me le promets !

 _« Tu n'existes plus pour moi Dothy mais je te souhaite quand même d'être heureuse avec Philippe ! »_

 _« Anthony ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ? C'est avec toi que je veux mourir de bonheur ! Je t'aime ! Mon amour ! Anthony ! Pardonne-moi encore, je t'ai fait tant de mal, je suis une garce mais je n'aimerai jamais que toi jusqu'à ma mort ! »_

\- Non ! Pas toi !

Elle repoussa violemment Philippe qui l'embrassait, il faillit tomber du canapé, elle eut honte.

\- Excuse-moi Philippe, j'ai trop bu, j'ai cru que tu étais mon ex-mari, je suis fatiguée, je travaille trop. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non Dothy, si ce n'est que ça, je vais te ramener, tu te reposeras et on ira une autre fois au cabaret tous les deux.

\- Merci Philippe mais appelle-moi juste un taxi, je préfère. Oui on fera le cabaret la prochaine fois et je resterai sobre, l'alcool me rend trop triste sans raisons.

\- Et toi si gaie à jeun ! J'appelle ton taxi ma Dothy, pour une fois je me coucherai tôt et ça ne me fera pas de mal.

\- Merci Philippe, dit-elle soulagée en allumant une cigarette.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry eut du mal à ne pas penser souvent à Anthony et Dothy cette soirée au restaurant. Surtout que Candy évoqua trois fois la styliste nageant en plein bonheur avec son acteur. Terry réussit à cacher et sourire à chaque fois mais à la quatrième il explosa.

\- Tu te rends compte chéri, nos tourtereaux en sont peut-être à faire des projets de mariage maintenant qui sait ? Et dire que depuis le début c'est toi qui a raison, c'était Philippe le Roméo de Dothy !

\- Mais tu n'as rien d'autre en tête bon sang ! Je t'emmène dîner en amoureux et tu ne parles que de Dothy et Philippe, c'est frustrant !

\- Terry ! Je n'ai pas parlé d'eux tout le temps, tu exagères !

\- C'est la quatrième fois que tu en parles, en une heure !

\- Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne me suis pas rendue compte, je ne le ferai plus, promis. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange, si tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu t'ennuies avec moi, c'est déjà oublié.

\- M'ennuyer avec toi ? Oh Terry ! Je te promets que je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi, pas une seconde et je t'aime toujours autant. On se marie toujours ?

Il éclata de rire, toujours elle savait l'attendrir, transformer l'instant en dérision.

\- Plus que jamais ma princesse, le sept octobre à cette heure, tu seras madame Grandchester.

\- Et trois jours après nous embarquerons pour l'Europe.

\- Oui et enfin je verrai Paris. Anthony dit que je ne voudrais plus en revenir, on verra.

\- Sais-tu mon chéri que c'est la quatrième fois que tu parles d'Anthony pendant notre dîner en amoureux ? Est-ce frustrant ou pas ?

\- Heu… dis-moi la réponse?

\- Pour moi non mais… seulement parce que c'est lui et parce que c'est toi alors !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy fit arrêter le taxi devant l'immeuble d'Anthony. L'interphone resta sans réponses alors elle rentra chez elle et l'appela tous les quarts d'heure jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, sans réponses toujours puis se coucha avec deux somnifères.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony partit dîner seul dans un bistrot italien après sa « consultation » chez Emma Powers. Puis il retourna au cabaret d'Harlem, fut accueilli encore avec enthousiasme à la table des joueurs de Poker et accepta un whisky et une nouvelle partie.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry proposa à Candy d'aller dans un cabaret réputé pour finir la soirée. Il avait aussi en tête la promesse faite à l'italienne Lola Rossinella à Chicago. Son producteur Schneider lui avait dit que le patron de ce nouvel établissement était italien et aimait renouveler souvent son spectacle de chansons et danses avec de belles filles. Candy suggéra plutôt le cabaret d'Harlem qui avait hâte aussi de revoir son plus illustre client. Terry remit donc à plus tard la promesse à tenir et par la suite ne le regretta pas. Candy reconnut la voiture d'Anthony sur le parking du cabaret mais Terry, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vue ne put le savoir. Candy était ravie de cette rencontre imprévue qui ferait plaisir à tous et eut l'idée d'une farce pour égayer la soirée. Elle fit comme si elle avait un caillou dans son escarpin devant la voiture d'Anthony, s'appuya dessus pour retirer son soulier et fit semblant de glisser et de se rattraper en appuyant fortement sur la carrosserie. Puis elle joua les affolées.

\- Mon Dieu, Terry ! J'ai fait un impact sur la voiture en me rattrapant ! Il faut qu'on trouve son propriétaire pour que je m'excuse et paie les dégâts !

Terry sembla douter que ce soit possible et vint regarder de près la voiture. Mais en effet il y avait un petit enfoncement sur le toit.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est toi qui l'a fait ? Ca me semble impossible, il devait déjà y avoir ce trou à mon avis, je crois plutôt que c'est un caillou qui l'a fait.

\- Mais nous n'en sommes pas certains alors il faut trouver le propriétaire. Vas demander à l'intérieur s'il te plaît mon cœur, moi je reste ici au cas où.

\- D'accord, je vais voir à qui est cette guimbarde.

\- Tu la trouves pourrie ?

\- Un peu. Elle ne date pas d'hier en tout cas alors son propriétaire ne doit pas être maniaque. Mais bon, nous sommes des honnêtes gens, nous assumerons la bosse dans le doute.

Sur ce, il partit dans le cabaret, laissant Candy qui explosa de rire dès qu'il fut entré.

 _« Anthony ! Maintenant nous sommes deux à trouver ta voiture un peu pourrie ! »_

Terry serra les mains à l'entrée mais expliqua très vite son problème. Abraham, le réceptionniste haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'elle devait être à un des porto-ricains du fond de la salle car il ne la connaissait pas. Terry remercia et partit à la table en question. En voyant la tenue vestimentaire des trois hommes, il douta déjà. Ils ressemblaient à des maquereaux, des mafieux avec leurs bagues en or, leurs souliers vernis blancs et noirs et les gros cigares à la bouche. Mais il les aborda poliment.

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, la vieille Ford marron garée dehors est-elle à vous ?

\- Une vieille Ford ! Non alors, nous c'est la Delahaye blanche, dernier modèle.

\- Alors excusez-moi, c'est une erreur.

Terry scruta alors la salle, vit tous les habitués jouant au poker, une table complète, l'autre avec une chaise vide. Il alla les voir.

\- Salut Terry ! De retour ! C'était bien ta tournée ? Et c'est bientôt les noces ! sacré rebelle !

Terry abrégea les salutations et en vint au fait :

\- D'abord je dois savoir à qui est la guimbarde marron, la vieille Ford dehors car Candy pense l'avoir cabossée. Vous le savez ?

Terry les vit alors réfléchir puis se regarder, puis regarder Terry, puis éclater de rire. Puis il sentit une onde tiède traverser son cœur et une voix maintenant familière dit derrière lui :

\- Candy a cabossé ma voiture toute neuve ! Alors là c'est trop fort !

Terry se retourna, vit Anthony le regarder avec ironie les bras croisés.

\- C'est la tienne ? Non !

\- Eh si ! Et je crois que Candy t'a fait une farce car elle la connaît bien ma vieille guimbarde, elle m'a assez répété qu'elle était pourrie, mais moi je l'aime bien !

\- Décidément ! Elle doit bien rire la coquine ! Et si on la laissait mijoter un peu dehors pour se venger ?

\- Seulement si tu prends toute la responsabilité sur toi, moi je ne peux plus la décevoir en frère.

\- Ah ! Bon alors on oublie, moi je ne peux plus la décevoir en futur mari. Mais avant, quand même, il faut que je te dise pendant que nous sommes seuls que… Il l'entraîna en le prenant par le bras un peu plus loin. Heu… Dothy s'est décommandée, c'est pourquoi nous sommes sortis avec Candy.

\- Je sais Terry, elle est avec Philippe, pour toute la nuit, pour la vie peut-être.

\- Mais je suis sûr que c'est du bluff.

\- Ecoute Terry, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle m'a clairement dit les choses et pour moi c'est clair aussi, terminé quoi qu'il arrive.

Terry blêmit, Anthony paraissait si dur et noir maintenant et il n'aurait risqué d'insister. Il hocha la tête, revit sourire son ami et le prit par les épaules.

\- Bon, allons chercher Candy pour qu'elle savoure encore sa farce.

Elle riait encore mais en voyant son fiancé et son ex-mari sortir bras dessus bras dessous et si bien assortis par leur contraste de cheveux, leur taille égale et leur évidente complicité, son rire se transforma en sourire tendre et elle les rejoint très vite. Elle embrassa Anthony sur la joue puis Terry au coin des lèvres et s'excusa.

\- Pardonnez-moi mes chéris mais je ne pouvais le faire qu'une fois et ça m'a aussi détendue avant de vivre cette rencontre à trois.

\- Pour moi c'est pardonné mon ange, dit Terry. Mais que craignais-tu après celle de Chicago ?

\- Rien mais pour moi c'est tout de même particulier et je dois m'y habituer. Et toi Anthony ? Tu m'en veux pour la blague ?

\- Non mais je ne suis pas certain que la bosse ne soit de ton fait alors dans le doute, faisons un constat et je contacterai ton avocat !

\- Non mais ! Je te signale que ce trou était déjà sur ta voiture quand tu l'as achetée, comme tous les autres, elle appartenait à un paysan qui roulait dans les champs et les cailloux !

\- C'était pour rire ma douce !

\- Je sais mais cette fois tu vas peut-être penser à la changer vu que tu vas commencer ta nouvelle carrière.

\- On verra. Elle est peut-être cabossée mais elle roule au quart de tour et ne me fait pas mal au dos.

\- Oui car l'ancien propriétaire a refait la banquette avec plein de ressorts, vu où il roulait, pour amortir, précisa-t-elle pour Terry.

\- Et c'est plus important pour moi que l'apparence, rajouta l'avocat.

Terry approuva puis proposa qu'on retourne au cabaret car il faisait froid. Candy prit son bras puis celui d'Anthony et ils rentrèrent s'installer à une table où Stacy déposa le seau à champagne. Ils trinquèrent puis Terry montra la table où les trois joueurs attendaient.

\- Je crois qu'ils t'attendent, ne te gêne pas pour nous, on va admirer ton talent puisqu'il paraît que tu es très doué aussi au poker. N'est-ce pas chérie ?

\- Oui plutôt Terry, il pourrait en vivre s'il voulait, et aisément. Mais tu ne leur prends pas trop d'argent à eux ?

\- Un dollar la partie, juste pour la forme, ici je m'amuse seulement avec des nouveaux amis. Vous restez un peu alors ?

\- Oui, on compte danser un peu et écouter l'orchestre aussi. Et c'est moi qui ai voulu venir ici et j'ignorai vraiment que tu y serais alors, le destin l'a encore voulu ! résuma Candy.

\- Alors bonne soirée mes tourtereaux et à tout à l'heure peut-être, finit Anthony avant de se lever et retourner à sa table.

Terry fut ravi du choix de sa table car il avait ainsi en face l'avocat et put le voir à l'œuvre. Très vite il vit sa maîtrise et sa dextérité à manipuler les cartes. Cinq minutes suffirent à gagner la partie avec un brelan de dames et il reçut son sourire satisfait ensuite.

\- Où a-t-il appris à jouer ma chérie ? demanda-t-il à Candy qui s'amusait de le voir si impressionné.

\- A Paris, avec un joueur professionnel qui a vu en lui son successeur. Il aurait pu presque en vivre, il gagne si souvent. Et toi ?

\- J'ai appris seul, mais perd autant que je gagne en général. Mais il a l'air de se ficher totalement de son jeu, il mise plus sur ceux de ses adversaires semble-t-il. Il ne laisse rien sortir de lui, n'a aucune manie, ne pense jamais à l'argent en jeu et n'a même pas l'ambition de gagner, il gagne par défi on dirait !

\- Wow ! Et toi on dirait que tu devines presque ce qu'il pense !

\- Peut-être vu qu'il pense à peu près comme moi. Mais il est plus fort que moi, c'est certain, je n'ai pas eu de professeur modèle ni autant de dextérité.

\- Nous verrons quand vous serez face à face alors, je ne peux pas faire de pronostic, je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer.

Anthony gagna sa deuxième partie avec une paire d'as et Terry lui sourit de fierté puis s'intéressa maintenant aussi à l'orchestre qui s'installait et entama un fox-trot pour donner l'ambiance. Au deuxième morceau, un air langoureux, Terry invita Candy à danser. Trois airs lents se succédèrent puis le fox-trot revint, Candy se laissa persuader de le danser mais lui retourna voir où en était son ami. Il avait seize dollars devant lui, donc avait gagné encore deux fois. Il remarqua qu'il avait aussi commandé un whisky et fumait une cigarette. Ainsi, son air d'ange disparaissait, comme Dorian Gray mais pas par noirceur d'âme, pour le jeu et peut-être la blessure de Dothy. Mais il sourit à Terry en abattant son cinquième jeu, full aux dix par les rois et ses trois adversaires posèrent leurs cartes, dépités. L'un d'eux renonça alors Anthony commanda une bouteille de scotch pour qu'ils poursuivent la soirée et rejoint Terry à sa table.

\- Bravo, tu es bien un pro du poker Anthony, tu me battras sûrement mais je compte aussi m'améliorer grâce à toi.

\- Tu sais tirer parti de tes faiblesses mon ami, du moins celles que tu crois avoir. C'est bien, c'est ainsi qu'on devient un des meilleurs. Tu ne danses pas avec Candy ?

\- Non, la danse n'est pas mon meilleur talent, surtout celle là.

\- Moi si je pouvais j'essaierais même en risquant d'être ridicule.

\- Mais pas moi car en plus ça ne me dit rien du tout de me trémousser.

\- Alors je comprend. Mais tu joues très bien de l'harmonica paraît-il ?

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Moi je n'ai aucun talent en musique, je ne connais que l'hymne écossais à la cornemuse.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Mais tu danses la valse mieux que moi d'après source sûre.

\- Possible. Puis en regardant Candy qui dansait maintenant avec un jeune garçon très doué : Mais c'est elle la plus douée de nous ! regarde-la, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, elle m'épate encore.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se turent pour l'admirer et quand l'orchestre reprit du blues, la virent revenir en riant. Elle avala sa coupe d'un trait et s'affala sur sa chaise entre les deux hommes.

\- Ah ! Ça donne soif ! Alors mes chéris, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- De toi bien sûr ! firent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Ben voyons ! Et sinon, quoi d'autres ?

\- Dans l'ordre : poker, danse, musique et toi ma douce, fit Anthony. Et nous en avons conclus que j'étais le plus doué au poker, Terry en musique et toi en danse. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Possible mais il reste encore beaucoup de domaines inexplorés ou pas comparés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Possible mais certains resteront à jamais incomparables et inexplorés, surtout pour moi.

\- Je peux quand même dire que vous étiez aussi bon cavalier l'un que l'autre d'après mes souvenirs. Et pour la danse, tu es encore très bon valseur même si ce n'est que pour une valse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! s'exclama Terry, ce n'est pas pour ma valse qu'elle m'aime, c'est sûr !

\- Oh ! N'exagère pas mon chéri, je n'ai pas dit que tu dansais mal, juste qu'Anthony est meilleur.

\- Figure-toi que je l'avais deviné déjà il y a plusieurs années vu où allaient tes pensées en dansant avec moi.

Anthony éclata de rire et dit :

\- Faut-il être stupide ou innocente tout de même pour dire à son cavalier transi d'amour qu'on pense à un autre garçon ! Excuse-moi ma douce mais inconsciemment ne l'as-tu pas fait un peu exprès pour le rendre jaloux vu que je sais que tu n'es jamais stupide ?

\- Pas du tout, je ne voyais pas le mal et ne pensais sûrement pas qu'il était amoureux de moi. Qui aurait pu le deviner avec son air si indifférent, son ironie et ses méchancetés parfois.

\- N'empêche que je me souviens très bien même si nous étions plus jeunes que tu m'as fait le même coup avec ton prince des collines.

\- C'est vrai mais la ressemblance était troublante et on sait pourquoi, c'était Albert. Un prince de la colline de Pony, un prince des roses de Lakewood et un prince de Londres, de New York et de mon cœur pour toujours.

Terry sourit et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres devant Anthony attendri. Chacun se dit que désormais c'était sûr, ils étaient partis pour vivre une incroyable aventure à trois. Étaient-ils plus libres et ouverts que la plupart des gens pour s'entendre si bien malgré tout ce qui les avait séparés et opposés ? Peut-être mais le décortiquer ne servirait à rien, il valait mieux le vivre pleinement. Anthony commanda alors une nouvelle bouteille de champagne, remplit les flûtes et trinqua.

\- Alors buvons à votre bonheur, qu'il soit immense et lumineux, confiant et joyeux, fécond et éternel. Puis buvons au destin qui m'a offert une sœur et un ami incomparable, une famille, d'autres amis et peut-être bientôt un travail et un projet passionnant. Buvons enfin à ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde : l'amour et l'amitié. Au fait Candy, je devais te présenter l'ami qui il y a presque six mois m'a donné un bon conseil : ne pas perdre les valeurs essentielles de son existence. Et bien, je te le présente, le voici, ma bonne étoile, notre Terry !

\- Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu vois Anthony, tu te trompes, je suis idiote parfois mais… je vous aime plus que tout au monde chacun différemment mais pleinement!

 _Fin du chapitre 20_


	22. Chapter 21

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 21 « Les desseins du cœur »**

Le lendemain, Anthony se réveilla en pleine forme à neuf heures. La veille, il était parti du cabaret en même temps que le couple finalement ; sans eux il aurait peut-être déprimé, bu beaucoup et rejoué au poker. Mais après le toast, la conversation repartit dans la gaieté et Terry lui offrit encore un magnifique cadeau en allant jouer un air à l'harmonica avec le pianiste. Il fut donc envoûté comme Candy et invita même celle-ci ensuite à danser sur un air très lent pour lui faire plaisir. Puis Terry lui demanda d'essayer le siège de sa voiture pour voir si elle était confortable. Il admit que oui alors Candy lui proposa de lui offrir la même pour son anniversaire, ses vingt-trois ans. Hier il aurait refusé, ce soir, il était gai avec le champagne, sa fierté n'était pas exagérée avec ceux qui étaient si sincères et généreux de nature et ça semblait tout de même nécessaire qu'il ait une voiture en meilleur état pour l'avenir.

Il alla prendre une douche revigorante et n'entendit pas le téléphone sonner six fois. Puis il soigna sa tenue, une des belles chemises de soie achetées par Candy à Chicago, la bleu roi qu'elle avait choisi avec malice, comme la teinte des yeux de Terry. Il oublia la cravate mais choisit une lavallière noire étroite qu'il noua lâchement et des boutons de manchettes de nacre rose. Enfin il enfila un costume crème trois pièces en n'oubliant pas la pochette du même bleu que la chemise, sa belle montre à gousset laissant la chaîne d'argent dépasser de la poche, des souliers blancs vernis et un manteau de laine beige car il faisait frisquet. Il acheta un beau bouquet de fleurs de saison pour Martha et un chèvrefeuille blanc en pot pour Candy et Terry, symbole des liens profonds d'amour et amitié les unissant tous les trois.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était parti depuis cinq minutes et Dothy tenta pour la deuxième fois de la matinée de le joindre, sans succès encore. Elle pensa alors qu'il avait passé la nuit ailleurs et sans doute avec une femme pour l'oublier aussi vite qu'il l'avais promis. Elle pleura encore de désespoir et pensa qu'il n'y avait que Terry qui pouvait convaincre Anthony qu'elle l'aimait et n'avait menti que par peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que Candy ne le comprenne pas. Elle fut tentée d'appeler celle-ci et de lui avouer mais si Anthony ne voulait jamais lui pardonner et tout recommencer ça ne servirait qu'à lui faire une peine inutile. Seul Terry savait et pouvait influencer son nouvel ami et l'aider elle. Elle devait de toute façon l'appeler par politesse, hier déjà elle aurait dû. C'est Martha qui répondit et qui lui dit que monsieur était occupé à se changer après sa gym du matin mais que madame était avec elle à préparer le déjeuner. Elle dut donc demander à parler à Candy et lui dit qu'elle était désolée de n'avoir pu venir hier faute de temps mais qu'aujourd'hui elle pouvait venir si le couple était disponible.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée Dothy mais Terry doit recevoir un ami pour parler d'un nouveau projet concernant Harlem, ensuite il déjeunera ici et ça peut prendre aussi une bonne partie de l'après midi.

\- Ah ! Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, ce sera donc pour plus tard. Tu diras à Terry que bien que nos emplois du temps sont incompatibles en ce moment, je pense à lui, l'embrasse et vous aime toujours autant tous les deux.

\- On le sait bien ma Dothy, nous aussi t'aimons et pensons souvent à toi. Et tant que nous savons que tu es heureuse, tout va bien. Ca s'est bien passé avec Philippe ?

\- Oh ! Oui, très bien, nous avons beaucoup parlé, il m'a tout dit de la tournée, enfin on a vécu une bonne soirée comme à la bonne époque.

\- Alors c'est parfait et tu l'embrasseras pour moi qui ne le reverrai que demain soir.

\- Mais je… oui, d'accord.

\- Au fait, tu pourrais venir avec nous si tu peux, on en a pas parlé et je sais que ce serait ta troisième fois de voir Cyrano mais si ça te dit ?

\- Et bien… je ne sais que te dire Candy car… je ne sais pas si… je pourrai.

\- Je comprend. Mais si tu le peux et veux, j'ai gardé une place pour toi et je la garderai jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Merci ma belle, j'essaierai de venir mais ne peux te promettre. Mais… ton père sera là ?

\- Non, seul Georges viendra avec les sœurs pour accompagner les enfants, ensuite Anthony prend tout en charge. On voulait partager les frais avec Terry mais Anthony ne veut pas, il est têtu et fier tu sais, trop parfois mais on ne le refera pas.

\- C'est sûr mais il n'y a pas de raison, c'est tout à son honneur, il est généreux de nature, comme Terry.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu le penses Dothy car je sais bien que tu as eu plus de mal avec lui à cause du passé et tu verras à la longue qu'il a plus de qualités que de défauts.

\- Mais je le sais déjà, c'est juste que… j'ai pris l'habitude de le taquiner mais l'estime à sa juste valeur. Et je lui souhaite un avenir heureux et de vite trouver l'amour.

\- Ça arrivera forcément bientôt car depuis qu'il est revenu, je lui connais déjà au moins trois conquêtes.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Une veuve de Harlem, Stacy mon infirmière qui m'a dit hier que mon frère était diablement séduisant et peut-être Mélissa, ma nouvelle jeune infirmière mais elle est mineure et timide alors on en parle plus. Enfin, il plaît aux femmes, il est beau et sans son air torturé il ferait craquer n'importe qui, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Heu si bien sûr, n'importe qui.

\- Enfin, compte sur moi pour favoriser le destin si je le vois remarquer quelqu'une plus qu'une autre mais pour l'instant, il est surtout concentré sur son métier et vivre son amitié si inattendue avec mon Terry. Ça va à une vitesse si tu voyais, c'est presque fou mais ça respire tant la sincérité et le naturel qu'on ne peut qu'en être sûr. Je crois que Terry et Anthony sont comme deux âmes jumelles nées pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde !

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas et ne vois rien de mal, bien au contraire. C'est aussi le summum pour toi.

\- C'est vrai, c'est l'idéal pour les trois. Bon, je suis désolée Dothy mais Martha ne peut pas tout faire seule, il faut que je te laisse. Mais je peux te rappeler en soirée si tu veux, et tu pourras sûrement parler aussi à Terry ?

\- Alors faisons ainsi et je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche, au revoir Candy.

Elle raccrocha en ne supposant pas que c'était Anthony leur invité vu que Candy avait mentionné un projet pour Harlem. Alors elle tenta encore d'appeler Anthony jusqu'à midi puis pensa à lui écrire une lettre et alla jusqu'à chez lui la mettre dans sa boite aux lettres. Sa voiture n'était pas garée dans le quartier, il n'était donc vraiment pas là et elle craignait qu'il ait vraiment trouvé une femme plus digne d'être aimée de lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas cette fois se résigner sans certitudes, la peur était devenue moins grande que la douleur et elle préférait se perdre dans les remords que les regrets. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre qu'il rentre et lise sa lettre, alors elle rentra aussi chez elle et travailla à sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur du mariage de Candy.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry avait eu envie de faire honneur à son ami avec une tenue raffinée et trouva que la belle chemise bleu azur achetée par Candy à Chicago était idéale. Puis il mit un costume trois pièces noir et ourlé discrètement d'or. Il ajouta un foulard lâche en guise de cravate et coiffa sa chevelure brune en catogan. Satisfait, il descendit voir où en étaient les femmes, reçut le sourire admiratif de Candy et rassuré par les arômes subtils se dégageant de la cuisine, partit attendre son invité. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, à dix heures trente comme prévu, la vieille Ford cabossée apparut et vint se garer là où Terry lui indiqua. Puis il sourit en voyant quel contraste Anthony donnait avec sa voiture si modeste et son allure si élégante et raffinée. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs chemises et comprenant la malice de Candy puis se serrèrent chaleureusement la main et l'épaule. Anthony regarda ensuite tout autour de lui avec une grande joie et montra encore plus d'émotion devant la colline.

\- Wow ! C'est incroyable comme elle ressemble à celle de Pony ! Quel merveilleux cadeau tu lui as fait ! T'es vraiment le meilleur Terry, je suis si fier que ce soit toi qui me l'ait prise et la rend si heureuse, vraiment très fier.

\- J'avoue que dans un autre contexte, je n'aurais pu être ton ami hélas mais depuis longtemps déjà je pense qu'il était indispensable que tu l'épouses, veilles sur elle et la mènes au destin qui nous a choisi pour en arriver là. Enfin, je ne regrette plus rien et surtout pas de te connaître et t'apprécier, parce que tu le mérites.

\- Pas plus que toi mon ami, merci, je t'apprécie et te respecte autant.

\- Bon, suffit pour aujourd'hui avec les compliments et place à la visite. Pour la colline, on verra plus tard pour y monter bien sûr mais on peut aller voir le jardin derrière si tu veux ?

\- Avec plaisir mais rappelle-moi de prendre le bouquet et la plante dans ma guimbarde avant de rentrer chez toi. J'ai hâte de voir le jardin de Peter, le saule et le Séquoia !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il vit tout cela et visita ensuite une partie de la maison. Mais dès que Candy put les rejoindre après s'être changée aussi pour une tenue aussi élégante que les hommes, portant une robe longue vert émeraude en organza de chez Dothy bien sûr, ils s'installèrent au salon où James vint également les rejoindre. Pendant une heure, Anthony décrit son projet de centre social juridique et de réinsertion. Il voulait dans un premier temps former du personnel local pour recenser et gérer les conflits mineurs. Il serait avocat conseiller et James son bras droit. Il y aurait ensuite un service qui ferait le lien avec les prisons afin d'aider les détenus ayant purgé leur peine, dans leurs démarches administratives, de recherche d'emploi ou de logements. Enfin, Anthony voulait aussi devenir l'avocat défenseur d'Harlem si les clients potentiels l'acceptaient, gratuitement mais sans qu'on le pense trop généreux car avec aussi l'ambition ainsi de devenir un avocat réputé, différent et le meilleur pour sa vision de la justice et son besoin de plaider et être utile.

Candy sourit en entendant cette précision qu'il voulait clairement expliquer par sincérité et cette fois tant compatible avec sa vision des choses. Puis il aborda l'aspect financier, il fallait établir un budget prévisionnel du coût de ce projet et le financer. Candy fut tout de même surprise de l'entendre dire qu'il voulait débloquer ses comptes des actions de la banque André pour financer une grande partie du projet. Pour le reste il comptait aussi demander à la banque André de devenir donateur régulier et garant. Candy trouva cette fois qu'il allait un peu trop loin mais n'osa pas protester et lui reprocher maintenant trop d'altruisme et d'audace. Elle lui sourit, regarda Terry qui souriait avec confiance, puis James qui le regardait avec respect et admiration. Elle espéra que Terry soulève une objection mais il resta silencieux en souriant. Et finalement, ce fut James qui osa parler.

\- Monsieur Brown, pourrai-je vous demander de renoncer à financer de trop de votre poche ce qui n'est devenu un souci que par mon projet et donc de ma faute ?

Anthony sourit en hochant la tête, se releva de son fauteuil, fit quelques pas pour se déraidir puis se mit face à son auditoire en les détaillant tous. Candy avait pâli un peu, inquiète qu'il ne se braque. Terry semblait toujours aussi confiant et souriait avec encore plus de quiétude, ce qui ravit Anthony. James ne cachait pas sa crainte mais soutenait son regard par un respect toujours égal.

\- Merci d'avoir osé poser cette question James, mais non, je refuse votre proposition. Non, James, je ne vais pas me ruiner en me servant de cet argent qui couve en banque et que je ne comptais pas utiliser pour moi car je voulais et veux toujours, ne vivre que par moi-même. C'est peut-être de l'orgueil mais c'est ainsi. Donc, comme cet argent ne sert à rien, autant l'utiliser pour à la fois mon intérêt, mon métier, ma carrière vu que je n'y renonce pas. Mais en l'exerçant comme je le voulais, humainement et justement. Et de toutes façons, la banque André va encore me rapporter des intérêts dans le futur vu que je suis un des actionnaires majoritaires alors autant utiliser tout ce trop d'argent à bon escient. Qu'en penses-tu Terry ?

\- Moi ? A ton avis ? Je dirai juste : Génial !

Candy sourit et applaudit. James voyant ça, ne put que s'incliner aussi et applaudit également.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony savoura ensuite son déjeuner et félicita Martha de tous les compliments possibles tant c'était réussi et comme dans ses souvenirs. Candy avait juste aidé pour le Saint-Honoré mais l'avocat savait qu'elle avait choisi les vins vu que ce beaujolais était son préféré et Terry avait rajouté par malice une bouteille de vin cuit anglais sur la table qu'il avait tout de même goûté mais sans récidiver. Mais il admit que le Sherry comme digestif était excellent et bien accordé au dessert. Puis après un café italien, Candy proposa une partie de poker vu que James pouvait être le quatrième. Il accepta mais seul Terry put résister un peu à son don à deviner le jeu des autres. L'acteur était si stoïque et vraiment doué pour bluffer, néanmoins l'avocat le battit trois fois par un meilleur jeu. Au billard, il s'inclina devant l'adresse de Terry mais aussi de James qui gagna la partie. James partit ensuite à Harlem, Candy proposa alors d'aller nager. Cette fois, Anthony éclata de rire, il n'avait pas emmené son maillot de bain et ne voyait pas de piscine. Il fut surpris de voir Terry et Candy se regarder en pouffant puis Terry dire :

\- Je me doutais mon ange que tu n'avais pas tout dit à Anthony pour garder un peu de secrets, je me trompe ?

\- Non mon cœur, c'est exact. Mais je crois que dans ce domaine, tu seras surpris !

\- Plus rien ne le peut ma princesse, je me doutais qu'il nageait vu sa ligne.

\- Et vraiment bien et vite mais… peut-être un peu moins que toi quand même.

\- C'est bien beau mes agneaux, j'ai compris aussi, tu aimes la nage comme moi mais je n'ai toujours pas de maillot de bain et…

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et ça suffit comme raison je crois.

\- Alors c'est réglé, dit Candy ravie car je t'ai acheté un maillot à ta taille pour nager ici.

\- Tu as… ! Décidément tu penses à tout mais… où est donc la piscine ?

\- Annexée à la maison côté Nord.

\- Ah ! Oui, je croyais que c'était une serre vu les grandes baies, alors c'est une piscine, c'est pratique.

\- En effet. Alors tu es partant ?

\- Heu… Bof… Après un si copieux déjeuner ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Cela fait presque trois heures, c'est sans danger.

\- Ah ! Donc je n'ai pas de raisons de refuser ?

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, si bien sûr, dit Candy en sachant ce qui le gênait. Mais c'est dommage étant donné que c'est bon pour ton dos et qu'il y a moins de monde qu'à la piscine publique ici.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il en regardant Terry. Puis il lui dit franchement :

\- En fait, je ne nage pas autant que je le voudrais jseulement par complexes, je déteste montrer mes cicatrices. Je sais c'est idiot mais… c'est idiot ! Alors allons voir cette piscine, ne mourrons pas idiot !

Bien qu'averti, Terry fut pourtant estomaqué par l'aisance et la rapidité dans l'eau d'Anthony malgré ses séquelles visibles et plus impressionnantes tout de même en tenue de bain. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses complexes, déjà imaginées et sitôt vues, elles s'intégrèrent à sa silhouette qu'il trouva aussi bien faite que le reste. Car malgré ses cassures, il était ferme, mince mais plus musclé que lui avant de faire une heure de musculation par jour. Il était harmonieux de partout, glabre et blanc laiteux comme Candy, un contraste parfait de virilité et douceur, mi macho et mi éphèbe, mi ange et mi démon, la fragilité apparente, la force intérieure. Il était donc encore impressionnant, il n'avait pourtant guère nagé depuis son retour de France mais sa rééducation en pleine adolescence avait sculpté son corps d'homme et il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il le regarda encore nager le dos crawlé pour s'assouplir, il l'avait laissé seul se préparer, il jugea qu'il pouvait maintenant le rejoindre. Il ôta son peignoir et s'approcha du bord. Bien qu'Anthony nageait toujours, il sentit son regard, curiosité naturelle. Il ne se sentait pas gêné mais un peu intimidé tout de même et il faut le dire un peu désireux de l'impressionner aussi. Alors il s'appliqua pour plonger, traversa toute la longueur sous l'eau, rejaillit à l'autre bord et repartit pour deux longueurs en crawl rapide. Quand il s'arrêta et chercha Anthony, il vit qu'il s'était arrêté pour le regarder.

\- Tu devrais t'inscrire aux jeux olympiques ! dit-il sans montrer d'ironie.

Puis il le rejoint en brasse et précisa :

\- Je crois vraiment que tu es d'une rapidité presque olympique, je ne rigole pas.

\- Mais le presque est bien dit, je n'ai pas la vocation et la condition pour ça. Mais me permets-tu de te dire mon sentiment sur ta condition ou ne doit-on jamais parler de ça ?

Anthony sourit et avoua :

\- On parlera de tout au moment voulu mais c'est vrai que je n'aime pas parler de mon handicap, j'ai déjà tout entendu là dessus et ça me saoule qu'on me rabâche que c'est très courageux d'être debout, marcher sans canne et de nager si bien dans mon état.

\- Je comprends mais je ne voulais pas te dire ça bien que je l'ai pensé aussi.

\- Alors dis-moi ton sentiment suivant ?

\- Je trouve que tu es verni côté nature. Moi je dois faire au moins une heure de musculation par jour, une de nage, prendre des protéines en plus pour forcer ma nature maigre à paraître costaud, c'est injuste !

Anthony éclata de rire, tata son biceps pour constater et admit :

\- C'est pourtant vrai, si je faisais ce que tu fais, je serai plus baraqué que toi mais je ne peux pas et… quel intérêt ?

\- Que veux-tu, chacun ses complexes idiots !

Ils rirent encore puis Terry le premier cessa et montra Candy qui arrivait enfin, dans son maillot moulant.

\- Elle aussi est vernie côté nature en plus de tout le reste, mais ça ne me désole pas.

\- C'est vrai, elle est belle de partout et nage aussi comme une sirène sans efforts. Et avec toi elle est encore plus belle et rayonnante, le plus beau couple qui soit. Au fond, des femmes on en trouve plein mais des sœurs et des vrais amis, c'est plus rare. C'est vrai, je suis vraiment verni dans la vie.

\- Tu en as mis un temps ! râla Terry pour la forme une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint après avoir plongé.

\- C'est qu'il y a eu un appel téléphonique de Philippe.

\- Philippe ! fit Terry en retenant une grimace. Il jeta un œil discret sur Anthony, il ne montrait rien. Et… qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que demain il sera peut-être en retard mais sera là pour jouer une dernière fois son rôle de Christian.

\- Ah ! Alors tout va bien. Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui, sinon on a parlé entre nous dix minutes, il a encore trouvé des boutades à échanger, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Tant mieux alors !

\- Oui. Mais je l'ai trouvé bien gai, il doit être content de lui il me semble.

« Bon sang Candy, tais-toi ! »

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Dothy y soit pour quelque chose, vous ne croyez pas ?

 _« Candy, je te détesterai presque en ce moment ! Bon sang mais quelle idiote ! »_

Anthony sourit, à l'intérieur il sentit bien un peu d'aigreur mais la garda pour lui en se disant que le temps l'en débarrasserait vite. Il approuva donc pour rassurer son ami.

\- Sûrement ma douce, peut-être même qu'ils se marieront et auront un beau bébé aussi bientôt, je leur souhaite.

Terry fit aussi semblant d'approuver mais dès que Candy se remit à nager, ne put se retenir de soulager sa colère en la coulant et avouant à Anthony surpris :

\- Tu as tort, elle est parfois idiote mais irremplaçable malgré tout.

Puis dès que Candy reprit souffle et eut craché l'eau avalée :

\- C'était pour montrer à Anthony comment on coulait une sirène ma chérie, non, ne cherche pas à te venger, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me rattraper. Arrête, j'ai peur ! Au secours !

Anthony éclata de rire de voir Candy se transformer en furie, Terry jouer les épouvantés et il prit le parti de Candy, en bon frère qui pensait en plus que la pauvre Candy ne méritait pas cela alors qu'en fait, c'était elle la moins idiote en n'ayant pas vu ce qui n'était qu'une illusion et voyant la réalité. Terry comprit alors que maintenant il était vraiment en « danger » et accéléra mais vit qu'Anthony arrivait presque à le rattraper. Il put encore aller plus vite mais Candy, maligne attendit tout simplement qu'il revienne vers elle et tenta de le bloquer. Elle ne réussit pas mais ce zigzag lui fit perdre du temps et Anthony réussit lui à l'attraper par l'épaule et de tout son poids, le coula. Terry cracha et vit Candy ravie et fière, puis Anthony moqueur.

\- D'accord ! Donc la guerre est déclarée ! Très bien, donc dans l'eau nous sommes tous pareils alors fais ta prière Anthony, tu vas voir comment je m'appelle !

\- Pourquoi ce n'est plus Terry ? crana l'avocat sans reculer.

\- Pour mes amis seulement mais… mes ennemis m'appellent… Terry…ble !

Puis il prit une expression terrible et se précipita sur sa cible. Anthony réussit à lui filer deux fois entre les mains mais à la troisième, la main de Terry s'abattit sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Anthony sentit bien que Terry avait une poigne de fer bien qu'il la retenait avec lui et se débrouillait pour que ce duel soit sans brutalité pour son dos. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le couler trois fois de suite et de ne pas le traiter en porcelaine fragile, ce qui lui plut. Tout finit par des rires et des chatouilles dès que Candy revint dans la mêlée. Ensuite, elle fut encore fière d'eux, de Terry surtout qui avait si confiance en eux. Anthony l'admira aussi davantage, il pouvait garder ce lien à part avec Candy sans blesser Terry qui le voyait avec les yeux du cœur seulement. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils sortirent de l'eau, s'essuyèrent puis se reposèrent un peu sur les transats. Candy emmena ensuite Anthony se changer dans une chambre fraîchement aménagée en chambre d'amis. Puis elle rejoint Terry dans la leur pour en faire autant. Elle finissait de remettre sa robe et Terry, rhabillé plus vite, l'enlaça et lui embrassa le cou pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir coulée.

\- Tu l'as fait vraiment par jeu ou tu étais un peu fâché contre moi, mon cœur ?

\- Fâché ! Pourquoi mon ange ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je venais te dire que Philippe semblait bien gai et que Dothy y était peut-être pour quelque chose !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, peut-être que tu n'as pas aimé que je dise ceci devant Anthony !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

\- Allons chéri, tu me prends pour une vraie idiote alors ?

Terry la fixa et comprit qu'elle avait en fait joué les idiotes exprès et qu'il s'était fait piégé.

\- Tu as fait exprès de dire cela devant lui alors ?

\- Bien sûr Terry, j'ai compris que Dothy est amoureuse d'Anthony !

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Oh ! J'ai eu des doutes à Chicago déjà mais j'en suis certaine depuis qu'elle m'a appelé ce matin car vu comment elle était mal à l'aise quand je lui ai dit qu'Anthony avait déjà fait trois conquêtes féminines à Harlem, j'en suis certaine !

\- Je vois que tu es plus intuitive que moi alors, moi je ne le sais que parce qu'elle me l'a dit mais ne voulait pas que tu le saches encore.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais ce que j'ignore : c'est si Anthony l'aime aussi car avec lui c'est difficile d'être sûre ! C'est pour le savoir que j'ai insisté sur la gaieté de Philippe mais il n'a rien montré de clair. Qu'elle lui plaise oui j'en suis sûre mais pas qu'il l'aime !

\- Moi je suis certain qu'il l'aime mais le problème c'est que Dothy n'a pas su encore lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et sa fierté a pris le dessus.

\- Pourquoi ne sait-elle pas lui prouver, elle si intuitive, audacieuse et débrouillarde ?

\- Je crois qu'elle a peur de l'amour, surtout qu'elle n'attendait pas qu'il surgisse sous les traits d'Anthony ! Et elle culpabilise par rapport à son âge, vis à vis de toi et d'autres choses sûrement.

\- Vis à vis de moi ? Oui je pensais aussi qu'elle a peur que je le prenne mal mais elle se trompe, ce serait pour moi aussi le meilleur avenir pour moi, pour nous tous !

\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu dises tout ceci à Dothy alors chérie !

\- Oui je compte le faire mais… et Anthony ?

\- Je m'en occupe, il n'acceptera pas qu'on le contrarie trop mais en le guidant discrètement en attendant que Dothy fasse le premier pas, je crois qu'on peut arriver à réunir ces deux là !

\- De toute façon, on a pas le choix mon amour, on doit réussir à les rendre heureux malgré eux car ça nous rendra tous quatre encore plus heureux !

\- Je suis bien d'accord ma princesse ! On l'avait dit, on trouvera ce cœur si fait pour notre ange gardien, il était si près en fait !

\- Moi je l'ai dit à Anthony, il suffit qu'il reste pas loin de moi, je suis le destin qui le conduira à son bonheur ! Ce que la vie est bien faite tout de même !

\- A condition de savoir suivre la bonne route ma merveilleuse épouse !

Et il l'embrassa passionnément pour clore ce bel entretien qui le soulagea aussi d'un grand poids.

Puis, pendant que Candy finissait de se recoiffer et se faire belle, Terry partit chercher Anthony dans la chambre d'amis. Il frappa, Anthony croyait que c'était Candy qui entrait après son invitation à le faire mais vit en se retournant de sa contemplation du tableau représentant le manoir en Ecosse que c'était son propriétaire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est hanté par le fantôme de ta grand-mère ? demanda-t-il en regardant Terry qui avait cette fois laissé ses cheveux humides pendre sur ses épaules et ils paraissaient encore plus longs mouillés. De plus il n'avait pas remis son gilet ni son foulard et arborait sa belle chemise azur à la rebelle, boutonnée seulement jusqu'à la poitrine.

\- Elle a en tout cas juré avant de mourir qu'elle se vengerait de toutes les infidélités de son mari et il a vécu les quatre années qui lui restaient dans la terreur en voyant son fantôme partout. Mon père prétendait aussi avoir vu deux fois sa silhouette blanche flotter au dessus de sa tête dans ses derniers séjours au manoir et le menacer du même traitement s'il continuait à collectionner les maîtresses mais moi elle ne m'a jamais rendu visite.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu à te reprocher ce genre de choses alors ?

\- A l'époque non mais… j'ai autant été imparfait dans ce domaine, tu le sais bien. Enfin, il le fallait pour avoir une certitude aussi et le passé est ce qu'il est.

\- Toute expérience est utile si analysée et assumée.

\- C'est bien mon avis. Alors comment trouves-tu cette maison ?

\- Idéale pour Candy, je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a tout pour son bonheur ici et le tien bien sûr. La colline, le jardin, le potager, la piscine, des arbres pour grimper et jouer au lasso, la cuisine digne d'un restaurant trois étoiles de Paris, plein de livres, de pièces donc de chambres… pour des bébés !

\- Oui, j'aimerais autant qu'elle les remplir bien sûr mais ça prend du temps, ça ne dépend pas que de nous et nous n'allons pas les remplir toutes quand même.

\- Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre vous en remplirez quelques unes et ça c'est indispensable à son bonheur.

\- Je sais bien et je te promets qu'elle le vivra, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il n'y a pas que ça pour la rendre encore plus heureuse, tu le sais aussi, il faut que son petit monde le soit aussi.

\- Si c'est pour moi ce message, je suis très heureux et essaierai de le rester. Et pour ce que je ne suis pas seul à décider, on verra mais je ferai tout pour. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me promettre quoi que ce soit Terry, je sais avec certitude que tu fais tout pour son bonheur et que c'est pour toujours, sinon je ne serais pas là mais ton pire ennemi.

\- C'est normal. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de cette maison personnellement sans penser à Candy ?

\- La même chose bien sûr, ta maison est parfaite aussi pour mes goûts personnels.

\- Alors est-ce que ça te dirait de venir tenir compagnie à Martha et Peter quand nous irons en Europe avec Candy ?

\- Le week-end ?

\- Oui et même la semaine si tu veux.

\- Tu serais plus rassuré pour Martha et Peter si je venais régulièrement les voir c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui mais pas seulement, je veux dire que tu peux venir t'installer ici dans cette chambre pendant notre absence si tu en as envie. Ça donnera de la compagnie à Martha et Peter mais tu pourras aussi profiter de la piscine, du jardin, enfin de ce que tu veux !

\- C'est encore une grande preuve de confiance et un grand cadeau que tu me fais Terry, je ne peux pas le refuser.

\- Tu sais, j'ai passé tant d'années seul à rêver d'une vraie famille, d'amour et de partage. Seule Candy a su me faire m'ouvrir et enfin sortir mes sentiments sans plus avoir peur d'être rejeté. Tous les trois avons en commun une enfance solitaire et plus ou moins orpheline et une nature fière, sincère et avide de vraies richesses du cœur et pas de celles du porte-monnaie. Des amis j'en ai peu mais des vrais, j'en ai trouvé quand même. L'amour de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée, je l'ai. Des frères, j'en ai deux demi et une demi-sœur de sang mais complètement étrangers à mon cœur. J'aurais aimé avoir un frère avec qui partager, parler de tout, enfin, quelqu'un comme toi quoi ! Comme je pense avoir trouvé plus qu'un ami en toi, un presque frère, autant foncer je crois !

\- Je crois aussi Terry !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était finalement plus de dix-huit heures quand Anthony regagna son appartement et il ne songea pas à regarder dans la boite aux lettres s'il y avait du courrier vu qu'on était dimanche. Après s'être changé pour un pyjama chaud, il s'installa sur le canapé pour lire « Hamlet » Bientôt, le téléphone sonna et sa bonne humeur tomba en reconnaissant la voix de Dothy.

\- Anthony, je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

\- De ne pas être capable de m'aimer ? Pas la peine de culpabiliser plus Dothy, je te pardonne et je ne suis pas désespéré pour ça, crois-moi.

\- Alors tu n'as pas lu ma lettre si tu penses encore que je ne t'aime pas ?

\- Ta lettre ?

\- Dans ta boite aux lettres.

\- Je n'ai pas regardé, c'est dimanche.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Je t'ai écrit pour te dire que je t'avais menti, je n'aime pas Philippe.

\- Déjà ? Alors tu as un sérieux problème Dothy si tu crois aimer un nouvel homme tous les trois jours, désolé mais je ne peux croire une menteuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

\- Si je le sais mais j'avais peur et j'ai essayé de me persuader que je devais renoncer à ce rêve, tu le sais que la peur m'a envahie. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur, sauf de t'avoir perdu.

\- Je suis désolé Dothy, désolé de ne plus pouvoir te croire, en effet, ta nouvelle peur se réalise, tu m'as définitivement perdu, je ne veux plus de toi, je me suis aussi trompé en croyant que tu étais faite pour moi.

\- Parce que je t'ai déçu, humilié et que tu ne crois plus à mon amour mais je te jure sur ma fille morte que je t'aime toi plus que tout au monde, seulement toi et je ferai tout désormais pour être digne de toi.

\- Moi je crois que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te repousse et que tu te persuades alors que c'est l'amour ton moteur mais ce n'est que l'orgueil d'une femme mûre qui ne pourra bientôt plus plaire autant qu'elle le voudrait.

\- J'accepte ton mépris Anthony, je le mérite, admit la styliste en sentant son cœur se broyer et les larmes ruisseler. Mais je t'en prie, permets-moi de me battre pour arriver à te convaincre à nouveau que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je suis ton destin ? Je t'en supplie, donne-moi une dernière chance et si j'échoue, je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais avec ma stupidité.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Dothy, je ne reviens jamais en arrière sur le passé, retourne dans les bras de Philippe ou de mon oncle.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec Philippe hier, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait ça, ne me mets pas plus bas que terre mon amour, j'ai été idiote et cruelle mais pas infâme, je ne peux pas t'être infidèle, je t'aime trop.

Anthony se souvint de Candy qui avait trouvé Philippe bien gai, alors comment croire ce nouveau mensonge ?

\- Garde ta fidélité pour lui Dothy, il t'aime, moi plus et plus jamais je ne le pourrai. Je suis de ceux qui avancent vite Dothy, mon avenir est déjà bien tracé, j'ai déjà trouvé de quoi emplir mon cœur, mon temps et même mon besoin de tendresse et de volupté.

Ce nouveau mépris lui fit encore plus mal, ainsi il avait bien passé la nuit avec une femme et l'aimait déjà. Elle pleura cette fois de désespoir mais réussit tout de même à rester digne avant de raccrocher.

\- Alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites avec elle Anthony, sincèrement. Je te demande encore pardon pour tout ce temps que je t'ai fait perdre, je ne t'ennuierai plus avec ma personne, jamais. Adieu Anthony.

Dès raccroché elle s'effondra et pleura jusqu'à épuisement. Puis elle se traîna jusqu'au placard, sortit le scotch et avala au goulot une bonne rasade qui la fit s'étouffer. Après deux nouvelles gorgées elle se sentit plus seule encore et chercha comment en finir avec cette vie cauchemardesque qui l'attendait. Elle trouva une boite de somnifères, les soupesa plusieurs minutes puis se souvint de Candy et Terry qui allaient se marier. Si elle se suicidait maintenant elle leur gâcherait leur bonheur à eux aussi en plus du sien et ça pourrait même faire culpabiliser Anthony et lui nuire encore. Alors elle choisit de vivre pour ne plus nuire mais avala quatre comprimés pour au moins oublier quelques heures sa misère.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony eut quelques remords après l'adieu de Dothy. Cette dernière affirmation semblait tout de même sincère et les sanglots de sa voix émouvants. Mais il craignait encore de se faire avoir, il n'avait plus confiance en lui avec les femmes, sauf Candy bien sûr. Emma suffirait pour satisfaire le désir charnel, elle était belle, audacieuse, pouvait être toutes les femmes et les sentiments étaient interdits dans son métier. Candy suffisait pour la tendresse maternelle ou fraternelle, la confiance totale, l'osmose et les confidences. Martha serait parfaite pour se faire chouchouter et dorloter en plus de le nourrir de mets divins. Et enfin, Terry, plus doué pour aimer et digne de l'être qu'aucune femme sauf Candy ; Terry saurait le nourrir de tout l'émotionnel, le spirituel, le culturel. Penser à nouveau à Terry, se remémorer ses mots, lui remit le cœur au chaud, il était aussi son meilleur médicament anti-déprime en ce moment. Alors il oublia Dothy et ses contradictions et après un dîner léger de sandwich au thon il oublia encore plus cet épisode en rêvant à sa journée de demain avec enfin son Cyrano à lui mais aussi le retour de son cher petit garçon, son Thomas mais aussi tous les autres et ces chères sœurs courages et même ce cher Georges Johnson.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy tenta d'appeler Dothy à vingt heures trente vu qu'elle n'avait pas rappelé mais elle n'était plus chez elle semble-t-il. Elle pensa qu'elle était chez Philippe ou avec Philippe et espéra qu'elle n'était pas retombée dans ses bras par dépit. Elle tenta de la rappeler et encore sans succès le lendemain matin avant d'aller à la gare mais cette fois elle s'inquiéta et demanda à Terry d'aller voir à la boutique si elle y était. Mais à presque neuf heures et demi, sa boutique n'était pas encore ouverte, il poireauta encore quinze minutes puis repartit en voiture jusqu'à chez elle. La voiture de Dothy était là mais sa sonnerie resta sans réponses quatre fois de suite. Il fit alors le tour et frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Personne ne réagit mais il pouvait voir à travers la vitre une bouteille de scotch à moitié vide sur la table et une boite de comprimés et ça l'inquiéta. Il vérifia si les portes étaient bien verrouillées, elles l'étaient. Alors il n'hésita pas et fractura la vitre côté cuisine et entra après avoir tourné le verrou de l'intérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide mais il s'attarda sur un papier déchiré en quatre sur le sol du salon. Il le reconstitua et pâlit en reconnaissant un portrait au fusain d'Anthony. L'angoisse s'accrut, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et déboula dans la chambre de Dothy qu'il crut morte dans son lit. Il tira les couvertures, elle était nue sauf une culotte. En la secouant, il se sentit déjà rassuré car son corps était chaud et sa respiration sonore. Mais il eut du mal à la réveiller, il dut la secouer fort et même la gifler. Enfin elle réagit, se débattit et cria :

\- Non, laisse-moi encore une chance, je n'ai jamais voulu t'humilier, je t'aime, ne me renie pas, ne va pas la rejoindre, je souffre ! Anthony !

\- Calme-toi Dothy, je ne suis pas Anthony mais je vais t'aider à aller mieux car je suis ton ami pour la vie.

\- Oh ! Terry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant et couvrant ses seins de son bras. Il remonta le drap sur sa pudeur mais prit sa main et caressa sa joue qui ruisselait.

\- Dothy, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour que je t'aide, pourquoi vivre cette souffrance seule et… vouloir mourir ?

\- Je ne ferai pas ça Terrence, j'ai promis à Candy sa robe et d'être son témoin à votre mariage, j'ai juste pris de quoi dormir mais peut-être un peu trop.

\- N'empêche que tu es malheureuse et seule Dothy, alors que tu as des amis qui t'adorent.

\- Je sais mais tout est arrivé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Il m'a envoyée promener hier soir au téléphone, il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne retournait jamais en arrière, qu'il ne m'aimait plus et ne pourrait plus jamais m'aimer car il en aime déjà une autre….

Nouveaux pleurs. Terry la berça alors en se demandant qui était cette autre si soudaine vu le peu de temps où Anthony avait été seul depuis son retour.

\- Sans doute qu'il faut un peu de temps pour qu'il oublie sa méfiance et sa peine Dothy, il est très fier tu sais mais il n'est pas borné. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ses propos, il a dû se blinder par la blessure de trop mais tu peux encore réussir à l'atteindre si tu crois en ton amour et te bats pour lui.

\- Mais… et cette fille alors ?

\- Je ne vois pas qui elle peut être Dothy.

\- Il a passé la nuit de samedi et tout le dimanche avec elle pourtant vu qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

\- Hier il était chez moi presque toute la journée mais pour la nuit de samedi je ne sais pas. Mais qu'il y ait une femme qui l'ait apaisé ou pas, tu dois te battre avec tes armes et ne pas te résigner.

\- Je l'aime vraiment comme je n'ai jamais aimé Terry, hélas il a fallu que je détruise tout pour en être certaine et oublier mes peurs idiotes.

\- Comme moi alors, pourtant aujourd'hui, regarde où j'en suis grâce à ma bonne étoile et ma patience.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à le reconquérir Terry ? Au risque de te faire remettre à ta place par ton ami rare ?

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur mais tu sais, il y a quelqu'un qui peut t'aider encore plus que moi : Candy. Elle a deviné seule que tu es amoureuse d'Anthony, alors de ce côté tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter car elle trouve cela merveilleux.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça me soulage mais ça ne change rien si Anthony ne m'aime plus.

\- Il t'aime, j'en suis sûr Dothy.

\- Comment en es tu sûr ?

\- C'est mon intuition masculine qui me le dit dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas de preuves mais c'est une évidence pour moi. Cela n'en était pas une quand tu m'as avoué ce penchant mais aujourd'hui, vu la force de ton amour pour lui, tout ce qu'il m'a dit à cette période est maintenant limpide. Tu l'as vraiment blessé au cœur Dothy, il faut que tu lui prouves vraiment que tu ne t'es pas moquée de lui, que tu l'aimes vraiment pour toujours.

\- Je lui ai déjà juré sur ma fille morte que je l'aime Terry, ça n'a pas suffi. Il est si fier, il m'a dit qu'il ne retournait jamais en arrière, je me sens vraiment pessimiste cette fois.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas Dothy de renoncer pour un obstacle, imagine si c'était moi, tu me dirais ça aussi ?

\- Non bien sûr ! Mais pour soi c'est plus difficile d'être optimiste et vu tout ce qui nous sépare lui et moi !

\- Bon, je vais descendre te faire du café, va prendre ta douche, ensuite on reparlera de ce mur si difficile à atteindre mais pas insurmontable !

 _Fin du chapitre 21_


	23. Chapter 22

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 22 « Si Cyrano m'était conté »**

 _ **« C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière. » Edmond Rostand**_

Anthony et Candy accueillirent les douze enfants, leurs deux éducatrices et George Johnson à la gare. Pour transporter tout ce petit monde, Anthony avait carrément loué un petit bus avec chauffeur. Ils les suivirent tous deux dans la voiture de Candy jusqu'à leur hôtel. En route, Candy ne put s'empêcher de dire que le petit Thomas avait montré sa joie de revoir Anthony avec une évidente effervescence. Anthony sourit, revivant ce doux moment de l'enfant criant son prénom, sautant du train et presque dans ses bras si Candy ne l'avait freiné pour ménager le dos de l'avocat. Il ne rechigna pas cette fois à l'admettre.

\- Oui, il a eu l'air heureux de me revoir et j'adorerais l'adopter mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible.

\- Tu peux très bien le faire Anthony, il serait si heureux d'avoir au moins un père !

\- Peut-être mais qui s'en occuperait pendant les journées ? Si c'est pour le laisser aux mains des garde d'enfants dans un appartement en ville alors qu'à la maison Pony, il a la nature, des amis ! Non, je ne peux pas le faire venir ici mais je vais lui demander s'il veut venir pour les vacances, j'irai le voir souvent aussi et je paierai son éducation bien sûr ! Ce sera une demie adoption mais si personne ne l'adopte, ce sera mieux que rien !

\- Oui sans doute ! Mais tu sais que tu peux aussi compter sur moi pour t'aider dans ce rôle ! Terry ne me contredira sûrement pas si j'avance que Thomas pourrait venir chez nous autant qu'il voudra et que Martha serait folle de joie de l'avoir, et même Peter !

\- Je te remercie ma douce, je sais bien que je peux compter sur toi et Terry mais il vaut mieux attendre que vous soyez revenus de voyage de noces pour penser à votre rôle de tonton et tata gâteaux ! Rien ne presse, je dois d'abord m'installer dans ce nouveau projet professionnel aussi !

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Et puis… peut-être que d'ici peu, tu trouveras une mère idéale pour Thomas ?

\- Ne rêvons pas tout de même ma douce !

Candy, en voyant son profil devenir plus dur, préféra taire ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Terry lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de braquer encore plus Anthony, elle le connaissait bien, il fallait laisser un peu de temps et y aller à pas de loups avec lui.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry arriva en retard à l'hôtel, le réceptionniste lui remit le message de Candy, ils l'avaient attendu jusqu'à onze heures quarante, les petits avaient faim, la note lui disait qu'il les rejoignent au restaurant directement. Il remonta alors dans sa voiture, désolé d'avoir été si long mais Dothy avait en plus reçu un appel de Philippe en sa présence et elle était blanche quand elle lui a répété qu'il voulait la voir avant la représentation pour lui parler d'une chose importante. Elle craignait que ce ne soit pour lui demander de reprendre leur liaison voire pire et était encore désespérée de le blesser et qu'il soit trop mal pour jouer ce soir. Terry ne voyait pas d'autre solution qu'elle accepte de le voir et lui dire la vérité pourtant, quelques soient les conséquences. Il fallut du temps pour la convaincre encore que c'était mieux mais elle avait tellement peur pour la représentation qu'elle promit à Terry qu'elle dirait la vérité à Philippe mais qu'après la pièce par sécurité. Pour l'instant, elle allait le rappeler pour annuler leur rendez-vous et le laisser croire ses utopies. Terry accepta d'abord tièdement mais comme elle rappela Philippe devant lui pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui parlerait qu'après la pièce car elle avait un contretemps, il fut rassuré et la laissa enfin pour rejoindre Candy et Anthony. Mais voilà donc pourquoi il avait tant de retard et qu'il roula trop vite pour rejoindre le restaurant. Alors quand il faillit écraser un piéton, il réalisa sa stupidité, s'arrêta pour s'excuser auprès du monsieur et s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas traumatisé. L'homme d'une soixantaine d'années était heureusement quiet et d'une nature pas du tout agressive car il l'excusa facilement mais le reconnut aussi et profita de ce hasard pour lui demander un autographe et une photo dédicacée pour son épouse. Terry signa volontiers son carnet d'adresses mais n'avait pas de photo sur lui à lui donner. Il lui proposa alors de venir avec son épouse à sa dernière représentation de Cyrano ce soir à dix-neuf heures et de les recevoir tous deux dans sa loge quelques minutes avant de jouer. L'homme sembla ravi d'avoir failli se faire renverser et repartit avec son papier signé lui donnant droit à entrer par l'entrée des artistes du théâtre Lincoln. Terry soulagé, repartit d'allure normale. Enfin, à midi trente il put franchir les portes du restaurant et vit enfin les douze enfants attablés, si beaux et joyeux d'être à New York.

Candy soupira en le voyant arriver et donna du coude à Anthony. Celui-ci lui sourit et se leva pour le présenter aux enfants.

\- Les enfants, je vous demande de faire un instant de silence et de dire bonjour au monsieur qui arrive, vous voyez, le grand monsieur brun qui vous sourit, car c'est le prince de New York en personne.

\- Wow ! fit le petit rouquin aux grands yeux verts à côté d'Anthony et que Terry soupçonna d'être Thomas.

Il le regardait avec une grande curiosité, comme les autres mais avec plus d'interrogations semble-t-il.

\- Bonjour les enfants et bonjour mes sœurs, dit-il en s'inclinant face aux deux dames qui le regardaient elles, avec tendresse. Je vous demande pardon d'arriver si tard, j'ai eu des imprévus, mais je suis très content de rencontrer enfin les petits princes et princesses de la célèbre maison Pony et revoir enfin ces chères dames qui m'ont si gentiment accueilli il y a presque six ans. Heureux aussi de vous revoir Georges, rajouta-t-il en serrant sa main.

\- Nous nous en souvenons comme si c'était hier, fit mademoiselle Pony avec émotion, oui c'est un beau souvenir et nous nous réjouissons plus encore aujourd'hui des choix de Dieu et des hommes de cœur. Merci de cette invitation Terrence, merci à tous les trois pour ce cadeau.

Les enfants se présentèrent ensuite l'un après l'autre à Terry. Il y avait les cinq filles : Alice, Lisbeth, Jessica, Rubis la plus jeune de quatre ans et demi et l'aînée de onze ans, Hélène. Les sept garçons étaient : les deux frères Jason et Eliott, Ronny, Vince, Paul, Sidney et Thomas de dix ans et l'aîné des garçons, le petit rouquin. Trois enfants n'étaient pas venus car trop jeunes encore, gardés par une nouvelle éducatrice embauchée par Albert. Thomas perdit vite sa timidité et l'abreuva de questions sur la pièce, Anthony finit par le museler pour qu'il patiente, ils rirent et Terry vit tout de suite leur complicité qui l'emplit de bonheur. Candy était aussi harcelée de questions sur le mariage, par les filles et Terry finit par rentrer aussi dans leur monde sous l'œil heureux des dames rassurées sur l'avenir de leur petite Candy. Plus tard Sœur Maria réussit à dire à Terry discrètement combien elle était rassurée désormais, en ayant vu au delà des apparences et a priori, de ses yeux vus. Terry put quand même déjeuner entre deux réponses ou facéties vu la lenteur pour servir tant de monde. Candy lui demanda tout de même aussi comment allait Dothy, il dit qu'elle allait bien mais avait eu besoin de parler un peu et de recevoir des conseils. Candy demanda encore si elle viendrait ce soir, il dit qu'elle essaiera, pour ne pas se mouiller. Il vit Candy hocher la tête, Anthony semblait ne pas avoir entendu, en tout cas, il ne s'occupait que des enfants et Terry admit qu'il savait vraiment y faire avec eux. Thomas n'arrêtait pas de lui demander maintenant comment était Central Park tout en lui tenant la main, pour eux au moins, ça semblait bien parti. Ensuite Terry oublia aussi Dothy, séduit par Hélène qui lui récita un poème et qu'il trouva douée pour réciter et charmer son public. Il lui baisa la main comme à une grande et lui dit :

\- Si tu veux faire du théâtre plus tard, je t'engagerai.

Candy lui donna alors un coup de coude qu'il ne comprit pas, ensuite elle lui dit à l'oreille que mademoiselle Pony n'aimait pas qu'on fasse miroiter aux enfants des rêves qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi eux même. Terry accepta ce reproche avec raison, il avait eu tord, il avait tant à apprendre pour aspirer à être un bon père. Il vit ensuite qu'Anthony avait entendu et rajouta à Hélène :

\- Ou si tu veux devenir avocate, infirmière, institutrice, couturière ou autre chose, nous t'y encouragerons et t'aiderons tout autant à y arriver du moment que c'est ton rêve à toi.

Mademoiselle Pony sourit, Candy montra son plaisir à constater comme Anthony était si fait pour être papa mais serra aussi la main de Terry bien qu'il ne sembla pas vexé, au contraire, il regardait encore avec admiration l'avocat. Au dessert, deux gros gâteaux au chocolat et aux marrons, Terry pensa bien faire encore en demandant aux sœurs :

\- Pensez-vous possible, mes sœurs, de revenir pour notre mariage ?

Terry comprit qu'il avait encore raté une occasion de se taire en voyant les sœurs s'empourprer, Candy rester bouche bée en attente et Anthony baisser la tête. Alors il s'excusa.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je comprends que c'est difficile tant de voyages en si peu de temps. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû penser à vous inviter à voir la pièce à Chicago ou organiser des dates plus proches pour le mariage et cette dernière là. Mais… si je vous proposais de rester ici jusqu'au sept à la place ?

\- Heu… c'est à dire… enfin…

\- Terry, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas possible, s'il te plaît, arrête.

C'était Candy qui lui donnait encore du coude et lui murmurait ces mots, presque agacée de sa maladresse, à la fin. Anthony releva alors la tête, il ne vit pas d'autre choix que de s'en mêler.

\- Candy, je suis désolé, c'est moi qui suis la cause de ce malaise, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne veulent pas revenir que Sœur Maria et mademoiselle Pony sont gênées, c'est parce qu'elles avaient déjà accepté de rester et assister à ton mariage mais qu'on voulait vous en faire tous les deux la surprise, désolé.

\- Vous… serez là jusque là ? Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci Anthony ! Merci mes deux mamans ! Je vous aime et ce n'aurait pas été le plus beau jour de ma vie sans vous, merci !

Terry soupira de soulagement sans en vouloir à sa fiancée de l'avoir tancé un peu. D'ailleurs dès qu'elle eut fini d'exprimer son bonheur en embrassant ses mères et Anthony, elle se rassit, lui prit les mains et lui demanda pardon les yeux dans les yeux et devant tous.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour, c'est en fait moi qui ait gâché la surprise par ma réaction stupide, mais je ne l'ai pas fait en voulant te manquer de respect, juste par crainte de gêner mes mamans, juste ça. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sur que non, je t'aime même quand tu es… imparfaite.

\- Moi aussi Terry, je t'aime quoi que tu feras ou diras.

\- Bravo mes enfants, applaudit mademoiselle Pony, vous savez tirer profit d'un petit désaccord, vous êtes bien partis pour réussir, continuez ainsi.

\- Nous essaierons mes sœurs, fit Terry avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de Candy pour l'embrasser.

Il comprit cette fois qu'il allait se faire gronder avant de le faire, à un toussotement venant de sœur Maria. Alors son baiser dévia sur la joue de Candy. Mademoiselle Pony sourit, sœur Maria aussi mais avec un clin d'œil qui disait clairement : ce n'est pas moi que ça aurait choqué, c'est juste pour les enfants les plus jeunes. Candy sourit aussi en regardant fièrement son fiancé qui savait apprendre vite aussi. Anthony dut ensuite dire la suite de sa surprise. Les sœurs resteraient mais iraient pendant une semaine après demain s'installer dans un couvent en banlieue de New York pour faire une petite retraite spirituelle. Elles profitaient de ce voyage pour visiter aussi là bas, une amie de Sœur Maria devenue la mère supérieure du couvent. Quand aux enfants, Anthony avait trouvé une solution simple, ils iraient séjourner dans un centre de loisirs éducatifs parfaitement encadré et sérieux, à ses frais. Les enfants avaient su tenir leur langue mais maintenant ils recommençaient à poser plein de questions sur tout ce qui les attendait. Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'ils quittèrent tous le restaurant. Anthony fit conduire le bus jusqu'à Central Park et remonta dans la voiture de Candy pour ce trajet. Terry suivit avec la sienne mais dut s'arrêter en route car un de ses pneus était dégonflé. Candy fit alors demi-tour et constata comme Anthony que le pneu était bien crevé.

\- Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée ! Bon, j'ai heureusement ma roue de secours mais ça va encore me retarder, c'est mieux que vous y alliez et je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini.

\- J'avoue que je ne peux guère t'aider ! avoua Anthony conscient de son handicap.

\- Mais moi si, dit Candy.

\- Merci chérie, je ne doute pas que tu en sois capable mais tu risques de te salir et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ça ne prendra que quinze minutes, allez-y, je vous retrouverai vers les manèges.

\- Bon d'accord, à tout de suite mon cœur, et cette fois elle lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bon courage ! Anthony serra son épaule et lui donna un mouchoir propre en plus si besoin.

Terry alluma d'abord une cigarette avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Il mit cinq minutes de plus car les écrous étaient neufs et vissés à bloc. Mais il réussit cette tâche sans trop se salir sauf les mains. Il s'essuya au maximum avec son mouchoir puis pensa à la fontaine toute proche et se nettoya mieux les doigts graisseux avec de l'eau. Enfin il les sécha juste en les secouant et préféra respirer le mouchoir d'Anthony qui sentait si bon. Puis ressourcé par les arômes de violettes, il le mit dans sa poche pour le garder en souvenir.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy se sentait plus confiante en regardant son dessin. Elle y était depuis deux heures mais cette fois, elle le trouva réussi. Anthony avait son sourire confiant, ses yeux lumineux, ses cheveux ensoleillé et il était assis sur son rocking-chair et devant sa roseraie qu'on voyait derrière lui en partie. Elle avait réussi son défi, il restait à réussir le suivant et espérer qu'il lui pardonne ensuite puis rouvre la porte de son cœur.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry arriva sans autre incident à Central Park. Mais il n'y avait que Georges aux manèges, il l'attendait pour lui dire où était la troupe, plus au sud, près de l'étang aux canards. Georges le laissa ensuite pour aller voir des relations, il repartirait pour Chicago dès ce soir mais reviendrait pour le mariage. Terry suivit donc le chemin menant à l'étang mais rencontra en route quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, Emma. Elle lui sourit et vu qu'il sembla aussi heureux de la voir, elle osa l'aborder.

\- Décidément, le destin nous envoie souvent dans ce parc aux même heures mon ami, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien Emma, dit-il en lui baisant la main, et toi ?

\- Moi je suis toujours heureuse si j'ai de quoi m'acheter ce qui me plaît et une bonne santé, tu vois ! J'ai lu les journaux comme tout le monde mon ami et je te félicite, elle est vraiment belle ta Juliette, je te souhaite un heureux mariage et une belle suite à ton rêve si fidèle.

\- Merci Emma, je ferai tout pour. Mais justement, ça tombe bien qu'on se rencontre car je comptais t'appeler dans la semaine pour qu'on se voit et se parle.

\- Ah ! J'espère que c'est juste l'ami qui veut me voir Terry !

\- Sans aucun doute Emma, mais l'ami compte bien le rester.

\- Tu sais que je suis ton amie quoi que tu fasses Terry, je sais comme c'est délicat, ne risque pas ton bonheur pour me prouver ce que je sais déjà.

\- Mon bonheur est au courant Emma, elle t'accepte en passé et en présent en me faisant confiance, c'est pour ça que je veux te parler.

\- Donc elle est bien aussi exceptionnelle que tu me l'as montrée, je suis fière d'avoir eu à être un peu elle en attendant son retour. Alors tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux si elle est d'accord, appelle-moi juste la veille.

\- Oui mais c'est dommage car ma Juliette n'est pas très loin de nous en ce moment, près de l'étang et je pourrai te la présenter si tu as le temps.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui je le crois.

\- Alors d'accord, allons jusqu'à l'étang mon célèbre ami.

Elle prit son bras et le suivit mais au tournant elle vit un groupe d'enfants et d'adultes et parmi eux un homme blond qui boitait et qu'elle reconnut. Alors elle stoppa et recula un peu en entraînant Terry.

\- Désolée Terry mais je ne peux aller plus loin, j'ai un empêchement.

\- Ah ! Pourtant, on y est presque, elle est avec tous ces enfants et leurs éducatrices, ce sont les pensionnaires de la maison Pony venus voir ma pièce ce soir.

\- C'est merveilleux Terry mais… je ne peux vraiment pas rencontrer ta Juliette maintenant je t'assure, je dois faire demi-tour, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Mais tu m'appelles comme promis et on se verra chez moi pour discuter, ok ?

\- Ok, Emma, je respecte ton choix, à bientôt !

\- A bientôt beau rebelle et merde pour ce soir !

Terry la regarda partir, toujours aussi élégante et sexy dans son fourreau de fourrure blanche. Enfin, il repartit vers le groupe. Il eut le temps de s'amuser un peu avec les enfants et Candy se dit qu'il n'aurait pas grand chose à apprendre pour devenir aussi papa. Ils firent voler des cerfs-volants puis Terry dut partir car il était déjà plus de seize heures. Il eut quelques soucis à régler dont un acteur manquant, un second rôle mais nécessaire tout de même. Heureusement, un autre acteur pouvait le remplacer car son rôle n'était pas en même temps que l'autre mais il dut lui faire travailler le texte et Mary Conrad, douée en couture dut lui rétrécir le costume de scène de cet autre emploi. Les autres acteurs arrivèrent tous à l'heure, Becky la dernière mais c'était voulu par Terry qui la savait aussi rodée que Philippe. Mais sa grossesse commençait à se voir et Terry préféra qu'elle ne porte pas la robe blanche sur le balcon mais une autre plus ample. A dix-huit heures trente, Terry était rassuré de sa troupe mais pas de lui avant de s'isoler dans sa loge pour faire le vide, rentrer dans son personnage et le devenir. Puis à dix-neuf heures il redevint un moment Terry pour tenir sa promesse et recevoir l'homme qu'il avait failli renverser et son épouse. Il offrit la photo promise à la dame et apprit qu'elle était une ex chanteuse lyrique et connaissait bien le propriétaire du nouveau cabaret de Brooklyn. Il osa alors lui parler de Lola Rossinella et la dame lui dit qu'elle allait demander à son ami de lui donner une audition préférentielle dans les plus brefs délais. Terry trouva donc encore que le destin était en sa faveur et reçut ensuit deux bouquets spéciaux, un de Susanna avec une composition de fleurs en papier de soie, de boutons, de perles . Elle avait voulu se démarquer, s'était réussis. L'autre était tout aussi original et amusant, fait de bonbons, guimauves, réglisses, sucettes, chocolats et crées par les enfants eux-mêmes, plus un petit mot gentil des sœurs. Mais juste avant de sortir de sa loge, l'ouvreuse lui remit à la hâte un dernier cadeau, une boite en verre transparent contenant une unique rose bleu nuit séchée. Il n'y avait pas de mot avec, pas de nom mais il sut d'où venait ce cadeau unique. Elle était belle et tiédit encore son cœur de joie. Ca en faisait de beaux cadeaux, de grandes attentes aussi alors en professionnel il réussit à redevenir Cyrano et le rester encore deux heures.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy arriva presque en même temps que le bus et Peter et la limousine emmenant Candy, Anthony, mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria un peu timides de tant de prestige mais au fond ravies de cette expérience. Candy montra donc sa joie de voir Dothy très belle dans sa longue robe noire mais très sobre. Dothy sut aussi montrer sa joie de revoir les sœurs et les enfants mais resta un peu stupide face au sourire bien indifférent d'Anthony et son rapide baisemain. Elle vit ensuite le petit Thomas ne le lâchant pas et se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle aimerait tant possible à nouveau qu'il lui dise qu'elle aussi était faite pour lui mais pour l'instant, il semblait l'avoir bien oubliée et elle perdit un peu de son optimisme. En plus, elle le trouvait encore plus beau et lumineux dans son smoking blanc, il brillait tel un astre et elle se sentait à nouveau vieille devant lui. Alors elle rasa les murs face à lui et se consacra d'abord aux enfants pour se rendre utile. Elle reconnut la petite Rubis, la plus jeune des filles, quatre ans seulement. Elle lui sourit et comme la petite vint prendre sa main en toute confiance, elle la garda près d'elle. Candy avait réservé une place pour elle à ses côtés, côté gauche, elle garda donc Rubis sur ses genoux car la petite refusa de la lâcher. Anthony étant à la droite de Candy et pile sur le siège central du premier rang comme en invité d'honneur. Thomas était à ses côtés puis les sœurs et deux autres enfants. Les autres enfants étaient du côté de Candy et donc au sien maintenant. Elle s'étonna ensuite de ne pas voir Susanna et Candy lui désigna le balcon des célébrités en lui précisant que Susanna avait préféré la discrétion pour les journalistes et son confort personnel. Elle était avec son fiancé et deux amis et semblait ravie d'être là. Candy avoua aussi à Dothy et Anthony que c'était aussi un clin d'œil à un jour spécial où le poulailler avait permis qu'elle voit pour la première fois Terry sur scène et le revoit tout court. Dothy se souvint de l'anecdote, comme Anthony et elle eut sa première joie au cœur en croisant ses yeux rieurs quelques secondes. Mais le rideau tomba ensuite et elle le vit concentré, bouillonnant, émoustillé, ivre de plaisir et totalement hermétique à autre chose que la pièce durant la première partie, la deuxième et l'entracte ne lui donna pas l'occasion de le voir s'intéresser non plus à elle.

Anthony vécut en effet ces deux heures au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé en plaisirs, émotions, éclats de rires et d'admiration, éblouissements, étonnements et désolation devant la mort de Cyrano puis la fin de l'histoire. Terry avait été encore époustouflant en Cyrano, dans tous les domaines mais Candy sentit qu'il avait encore été plus énergique et admirable pour son public particulier mais Philippe aussi. Anthony le trouva très bien dans son rôle mais pas assez immense pour égaler un jour l'étoile de Broadway qui possédait quelque chose de plus que tous les autres, le mélange égal du talent et du naturel. Becky avait été parfaite aussi comme madame Conrad très généreuse de son rôle de nourrice. Les enfants avaient bien sûr été plus attentifs aux scènes d'actions que les échanges verbaux en vers mais les filles avaient compris l'intrigue amoureuse et Thomas, presque tout comme le constatèrent ensuite fièrement Anthony et Candy.

La salle applaudit à tout rompre au lâcher de rideau, une salle pleine encore et les bravo verbaux fusèrent doublement au retour de la troupe entourant Cyrano. Anthony l'avait encore face à lui et vit aussi Terry resurgir du personnage, par le regard puis le sourire sous le maquillage chargé du héros âgé avant de s'éteindre. Puis sa voix puissante força la salle à se calmer et il les remercia d'avoir été le dernier public, et un des meilleurs, de Cyrano de Bergerac, ce poète amoureux trop humble pour se croire aimable. Dothy se sentit émue, y voyant aussi un message personnel et regarda discrètement Anthony qui fixait Terry avec tant d'admiration. Mais il ne laissa rien d'autre paraître. Ensuite Terry présenta tous les acteurs et elle se sentit très mal quand il présenta en avant dernier Philippe et que celui-ci lui envoya un baiser en saluant. Terry vit Dothy blêmir, Anthony sourire de coin comme de satisfaction et Candy se mordre la lèvre. Terry se sentit maintenant bien contrarié pour Dothy. Anthony pensait en effet qu'il avait bien eu raison de ne pas croire Dothy malgré ses doutes et se jura qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais se moquer de lui ainsi. Puis il chassa son orgueil et retourna à ceux qui le méritaient et surtout Terry en ce moment. Il applaudit fortement la belle Becky-Roxane que Terry avait gardée en dernier en l'embrassant sur la joue et la remerciant d'avoir si magnifiquement joué encore sa belle Roxane. Enfin, Philippe et Becky conclurent en présentant l'illustre metteur en scène Terrence Grandchester, aussi talentueux que Cyrano mais bien plus beau, précisa Becky d'un clin d'œil à Candy. La salle se releva encore pour ovationner, quelques fleurs volèrent du public, Terry en ramassa quelques unes pour ses actrices et en jeta une à Candy, une belle rose rouge avec un baiser qui fit cette fois sourire Anthony de joie réelle. Enfin le rideau retomba définitivement mais Candy empêcha les enfants de se lever vu qu'il fallait attendre un peu pour rejoindre les coulisses. Elle leur demanda leurs impressions, de tous styles comme dit plus haut, puis celles des sœurs qui n'avaient pas ressenti de déplaisirs pour leur foi tant c'était bien joué et du cœur, même pour les combats qui faisaient partie du livre d'Edmond Rostand et que Terry avait reproduits fidèlement mais sans racolage. Anthony laissa Thomas expliquer tout son ressenti, si simple et profond comme dit avant mais garda pour lui le sien pour l'instant disant juste à l'oreille de Candy : merci pour ça.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry reçut d'abord dans sa loge Susanna qui lui présenta après ses compliments, son fiancé et leur couple d'amis. Michael Dones était à l'aise et agréable avec Terry qui lui parlait pour la première fois et il osa l'inviter officiellement à son mariage avec Susanna, ce qu'il accepta poliment. Ensuite, Terry fit chercher Candy et il fut touché de voir de ses yeux les deux femmes s'embrasser en amies. Susanna conduisit ensuite son groupe voir Mary Conrad qu'elle connaissait bien puis demander un autographe pour ses amis à Philippe et Becky. Pendant ce temps, Dothy n'eut pas le choix, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire visiter les coulisses aux enfants et elle était terrorisée en voyant Philippe sortir de sa loge et venir vers eux. Heureusement, Susanna quittait la loge de Terry à ce moment et elle l'arrêta en chemin. Dothy poussa donc les enfants vers la loge de Becky qui les attendait et les charma tous, surtout quand les sœurs et Hélène apprirent qu'elle attendait un bébé et se mariait dans quatre jours. Dothy espéra en ressortant que Candy serait de retour, hélas elle la vit bien mais avec Philippe qu'elle présenta à tous comme le grand Philippe Berthier, tellement plus poète que Christian. Dothy essaya de se faire toute petite mais fut tant surprise de la suite qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Philippe écouta Candy lui présenter tous les enfants, les sœurs puis l'homme blond, Anthony et il le reconnut en lui tendant la main.

\- Mais je vous ai déjà rencontré il me semble, dans le train à Chicago, vous aviez un bagage coincé dans le filet, c'est ça ?

\- En effet et vous m'avez gentiment aidé à l'en sortir, sans savoir qui vous étiez à l'époque, ni que le wagon que j'occupais serait celui de la troupe de Terry.

\- C'est bien ça, dit Philippe en riant, le monde est bien petit, moi j'ignorais aussi que vous étiez le… cousin de Candy.

\- Entre autre, précisa Anthony sans rajouter pour les enfants et les sœurs, ce que Philippe savait. Et je suis content de vous revoir monsieur Berthier et admiratif de votre impeccable prestation.

Candy rajouta ensuite qu'Anthony avait aussi croisé Becky et Mary Conrad dans le couloir sans savoir qu'il les reverrait ce soir. Dothy constata qu'Anthony était à l'aise sans paraître forcé avec Philippe. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de conflit pour gâcher la soirée et Philippe ne pouvait deviner comme elle souffrait et adorait cet homme en face de lui. Puis Candy dit que Cyrano était prêt pour la visite de sa loge et il fut difficile de calmer la cohue des enfants se précipitant à qui arriverait le premier. Anthony lâcha la main de Thomas qui s'était retenu de courir sachant l'impossibilité qu'il avait dans ce domaine et le poussa à y aller aussi vite. Du coup il les rattrapa tous et fut le premier à investir la loge ouverte et atterrir dans les jambes de Cyrano, toujours costumé et avec son nez et son épée mais plus de maquillage.

\- Wow ! C'est du tonnerre ! s'exclama Thomas en touchant l'épée si lourde et pointue.

\- Alors mon bonhomme, quel est ton impression sur la pièce ?

\- Heu… du tonnerre bien sûr ! Et plus encore mais Anthony m'a dit de ne pas monopoliser la parole alors je te le dirai mieux plus tard Terry.

\- C'est rondement bien dit mon petit, rit Terry, constatant encore comme ce petit était fait pour Anthony, aussi malin et rapide d'esprit.

Puis il se consacra aux autres qui voulurent tous toucher son nez et son épée ou qu'il refasse un combat avec. Anthony assista à tout ça avec bonheur et autant de curiosité que les enfants mais apprécia quand il put avoir aussi un peu d'intimité avec Terry. Les enfants repartirent vingt minutes après poursuivre la visite avec Candy et Dothy qui était nerveuse mais souriante et Terry demanda à Anthony s'il voulait lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'il se change, ce qu'il apprécia. Anthony évita les félicitations et descriptions de son ressenti à Terry sachant bien qu'il était blasé et le savait de toute façon mais il lui dit tout de même :

\- J'ai maintenant vu l'acteur de génie, le metteur en scène méritant et le bretteur brillant, ne reste plus que l'étoile face à son nouveau grand admirateur. Je ne vais pas te demander un autographe, je l'ai déjà sur mon dossier de divorce !

\- Merci mon ami. Je vais aller me changer derrière le paravent si tu le permets.

\- Je permets. Et moi je peux tripoter un peu ton épée et tous ces accessoires ?

\- Bien entendu.

Anthony s'amusa donc avec les accessoires et les pots de produits étranges jusqu'à ce que Terry réapparaisse en tenue classique mais encore pas boutonné entièrement du haut de la chemise et la cravate à la main.

\- Je parie que tu es doué aussi pour faire les nœuds, dit-il tout sourire. Moi non, peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Terry.

Il se leva et lui fit un joli nœud de cravate pas très serré puis le remonta au niveau confortable et termina son boutonnage. Terry siffla d'admiration en se regardant dans la glace.

\- Avec toi, je crois que je vais me mettre à aimer les cravates!

Anthony sourit, un peu grisé par tant d'émotions mais en ressentit encore une forte quand Terry sortit de sa poche la boite à la rose bleue et la mit dans leurs deux mains réunies.

\- Ceci parle mieux encore que tout entre nous Anthony bien que son histoire m'intéresse aussi énormément. Mais ce sera quand le bon moment viendra, je sais.

Anthony sourit en hochant la tête. Terry se dit alors qu'il devait lui parler un peu tout de suite.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien entendre quelque chose d'important concernant Dothy maintenant ?

\- Dothy ? Dis toujours !

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences Anthony, Philippe n'est pas à nouveau son petit ami, il a juste voulu lui montrer qu'il l'aime encore mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Terry, je ne t'en veux pas de prendre la défense de Dothy mais là tu ignores autant qu'elle ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour moi, elle est inconstante.

\- Je suis certain que non, qu'elle t'aime vraiment et n'a été maladroite que par peur de ce brutal amour.

\- Si elle n'y a pas cru, c'est qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment !

\- Parfois, l'amour arrive d'une façon si détournée et imprévue, qu'il faut un peu de temps pour le comprendre et l'accepter, tu sais !

\- Je le sais bien mais tu as vu comme moi que Philippe a gardé tous ses espoirs, donc elle n'a pas été claire avec lui encore !

\- Elle a choisi de lui parler après la pièce, de peur que si elle lui disait avant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien que son amitié, il n'arrive plus ensuite à jouer son rôle correctement. Elle a pensé d'abord à la pièce, à moi, aux enfants, aux sœurs, à Candy, à toi aussi qui voulait tant la voir, enfin, elle a pensé aux autres avant elle !

Anthony soupira enfin en perdant son air si sûr de lui puis dit :

\- Bon, puisque c'est toi qui penses qu'elle mérite encore une chance qu'on s'explique vraiment, je vais écouter ce qu'elle a à dire tout à l'heure mais ça dépendra aussi de ce qu'elle dira avant à Philippe car j'en ai assez qu'elle se comporte en girouette !

\- Je comprend très bien mais je suis sûr qu'elle mérite encore une chance, crois-moi !

\- Si ce n'était pas toi, je ne ferai pas cet effort Terry, c'est bien parce que toi je te crois que je doute à nouveau de moi !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy réussit enfin à se retrouver seule un instant avec Dothy lorsque les enfants visitèrent la loge de Philippe et que les sœurs partirent aux toilettes. Elle ne chercha pas à perdre du temps en paraboles.

\- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Dothy ! Ne pense qu'à ton bonheur maintenant !

\- Merci ma chérie ! Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que ce soit lui tu sais !

\- Je sais bien mais il en vaut la peine et c'est le destin qui a voulu qu'on se rencontre pour redistribuer les cartes ! Accroche-toi Dothy, il t'aime vraiment, Terry en es sûr alors…

\- Oui il me l'a dit mais j'ai été si odieuse, voudra-t-il me pardonner ? Oh ! Et puis, il faut que je parle vite à Philippe qui se fait des illusions car je n'ai pas encore été claire ! Que c'est compliqué !

\- Mais non, le plus compliqué est déjà fait, il ne reste que les détails !

Dothy fit la moue mais en voyant sortir de la loge de Terry les deux hommes si bien assortis avec chacun leur costume accordé à leurs cheveux, le blanc et le noir, elle frissonna. Ils étaient aussi beaux l'un que l'autre ; même taille, même prestance, même classe. En les voyant avancer vers elles, Dothy se sentit encore nerveuse mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Anthony lui inonda un peu le cœur.

Terry vint l'embrasser puis après qu'elle l'eut félicité, l'avocat revint sur l'anecdote du train qu'ignorait Terry.

\- Au fait Terry, je connaissais déjà ton Christian, il a été assez aimable pour sortir mon sac coincé dans le porte-bagages dans le train en arrivée de Chicago, celui que tu as pris ensuite, tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûr puisque nous nous sommes revus quelques secondes. Alors tu avais déjà rencontré Philippe ?

\- Oui mais aussi deux belles dames aux merveilleux sourires dans le couloir du train.

\- Vu la description, j'imagine Mary et Becky dans ces rôles.

\- Tout à fait. Dis-moi Candy, où sont tous nos invités ?

\- Les sœurs sont aux toilettes et les enfants sont justement dans la loge de Philippe qui leur apprend plein de choses passionnantes.

\- Je suppose qu'il est bien aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air, même avec les enfants ! fit Anthony en regardant maintenant Dothy avec interrogation.

Cette fois, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il lui tendait une perche pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne la laissa pas partir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux de son air le plus humble puis lui avoua devant Terry et Candy :

\- Philippe est en effet quelqu'un de bien, empli de qualités Anthony mais ce n'est pas tout ça qui rend amoureuse, qui fait vibrer le cœur, qui rend aussi stupide et fait faire des idioties par peur de ne pas y croire assez ; mais qui fait tellement mal au cœur, qui donne envie de disparaître sous terre quand cet espoir et celui qui l'inspire disparaît et est blessé et n'a plus confiance. Ce n'est pas la perfection que je recherche Anthony, c'est l'amour et le seul homme sur Terre que j'aime depuis notre vraie rencontre à Lakewood, c'est toi et ça le restera même si tu ne veux plus me pardonner et que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Et pour Philippe, je vais lui dire ce que je viens de te dire dès que les enfants le laisseront, je te le jure sur ce qui me reste encore de fierté et de sincérité !

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes, Candy fut tant bouleversée de cet aveu qu'elle en versa aussi, Terry était presque dans le même état et n'osa pas regarder Anthony à ses côtés, par pudeur et respect. Mais il le vit avancer d'un pas vers Dothy et tendre la main vers sa joue qui essuya ses larmes. Puis il entendit comme les autres lui dire :

\- Je te pardonne ta stupidité et tes idioties Dothy mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on laisse passer quelques temps encore pour régler tous nos problèmes avant de recommencer quelque chose qui ne pourra plus cette fois être basé sur des malentendus, des doutes et des peurs mais sur de la confiance, du respect et de la durée ! Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oh ! Oui ! Merci mon… amour ! Je ne douterai plus jamais de nous, je te le promets !

Candy ne put supporter plus et lâcha un sanglot et Anthony se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas le destin que tu avais prévu pourtant ma douce ?

\- Peut-être pas depuis très longtemps non, dit-elle après s'être essuyé les yeux. Mais j'ai quand même deviné seule il y a quelques jours et je te rappelle que je t'ai dit que ton destin était pas bien loin de moi.

\- C'est vrai mais nous avons emprunté des routes si tortueuses.

\- Mais elles nous ont conduit là où nous voulions être, rajouta Terry en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Anthony alors que Candy faisait pareil avec Dothy. Celle-ci sourit cette fois de bonheur lorsque Anthony prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda avec amour et aurait aimé le faire longtemps mais en entendant une cavalcade d'enfants dans le couloir, elle lâcha sa main et lui redit de toute sa certitude :

\- Je vais régler ce premier problème maintenant, j'espère juste qu'il comprendra sans trop souffrir !

Ils la regardèrent tous les trois partir d'un pas sûr vers la loge de Philippe et accueillirent les enfants. Thomas raconta toutes les anecdotes de Philippe et la petite Rubis se plaignit que la belle dame n'était pas là. Candy la prit alors dans ses bras pour la consoler en lui disant que Dothy allait revenir bientôt car la belle dame ne pouvait qu'être elle. Terry regarda ce beau tableau en trouvant que Rubis ressemblait à Dothy : brune, joues rondes, yeux bruns en amandes. Il se dit ensuite en voyant Thomas accroché au bras d'Anthony, que ça pouvait faire une belle famille que ces quatre là dans un proche avenir.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy se sentit à la fois soulagée et désolée en voyant Philippe partir en claquant la porte de sa loge. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Anthony à Chicago, qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer lui ni envisager à nouveau une liaison. Il l'avait mal pris et elle le suivit dans le couloir en voulant lui dire encore qu'ils pouvaient quand même rester amis. Mais en le voyant se diriger vers Anthony, Terry, Candy et les enfants, elle s'inquiéta.

Terry vit le premier Philippe venir et son air furieux ne le rassura pas plus. Alors il anticipa, laissa son petit monde et se précipita pour l'arrêter. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit à voix basse :

\- S'il te plaît, pas devant les enfants Philippe !

Celui-ci retint alors son envie et répondit :

\- Alors dis-lui que je l'attend dans ma loge immédiatement !

\- Philippe, ce n'est pas de sa faute, sois réaliste !

\- Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp Terry !

\- Allons, il n'y a pas de camp Philippe, c'est Dothy qui a choisi, pas moi !

Celle-ci arriva justement et lui prit l'autre bras et lui confirma :

\- Ne reproche rien à Terry s'il te plaît Philippe, ni à Anthony, même sans lui, je n'aurais pas repris notre liaison vu que je ne suis pas amoureuse, je te l'ai déjà dit quand nous nous sommes séparés !

\- Et qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ce type ?

\- Rien Philippe, il a même bien moins de points communs avec moi que toi mais… je l'aime, je n'y peux rien.

\- Et tu crois qu'il va te rendre heureuse ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si on va vivre quelque chose ensemble tu sais, nous n'avons échangé qu'un seul baiser jusqu'à présent mais… qu'il m'aime ou pas, qu'on vive quelque chose ou pas, peu importe ! Je lui serai désormais fidèle quand même et l'attendrai toujours !

Philippe baissa alors la tête et la repoussa.

\- Si c'est ça l'amour pour toi : attendre un type qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, libre à toi alors ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu deviens une vieille fille aigrie et frustrée par la suite !

Dothy hocha la tête, Terry entraîna Philippe plus loin en voyant Anthony les regarder. Il s'était calmé et le suivit sans protester.

\- Viens, on va boire un verre quelque part, jouer au poker si tu veux !

\- J'irai bien plutôt au bordel cette fois tu sais !

\- Sans moi alors ! Mais si tu veux, je connais une professionnelle très belle et vraiment douée pour te faire oublier Dothy !

\- Une belle putain ! Pourquoi pas après tout ! Mais elle t'a fait oublié quoi à toi ?

\- Pas grand chose c'est vrai mais moi je suis un cas irrécupérable, pas toi !

\- Il faut vraiment que je passe à autre chose tu sais car ce n'est pas sûr !

\- Alors je vais appeler Emma, j'espère qu'elle sera libre ce soir, pour moi elle acceptera sûrement un changement de programme.

\- Tu la vois toujours ?

\- En amie oui. Elle était mon amie avant que je sois son client, je n'avais pas de raison de renoncer à son amitié puisque Candy l'accepte.

\- Tu as vraiment déniché une perle toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle te quitte pour moi ! Mais faut pas rêver !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy fut soulagée en voyant Philippe suivre Terry et rejoignit Candy, Anthony, les enfants et les sœurs revenues des toilettes. Elle croisa le regard un peu inquiet de l'avocat et lui sourit pour le rassurer en hochant un peu la tête. Puis elle glissa à l'oreille de Candy :

\- Terry est parti avec Philippe !

La blonde hocha aussi la tête puis décida donc de ne pas l'attendre et entraîna sa troupe vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre le car qui emmènerait les enfants au centre de vacances. Peter était aussi revenu avec la limousine pour emmener mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria jusqu'au couvent où elles vivraient cette semaine avant le mariage. Elles eurent beau protester que cela faisait trop m'as-tu vu d'arriver dans un couvent de sœurs ayant fait vœu de pauvreté, en limousine, Candy leur dit que Terry le voulait ainsi et que ça ne changeait ni leur cœur ni leur âme d'arriver en limousine et les gens vrais ne pouvaient que le penser aussi. Devant pareille sagesse, les deux femmes s'inclinèrent.

Ce fut un peu dur de dire au revoir aux enfants, surtout la petite Rubis qui ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Dothy. La styliste se sentait fondre face à ce petit bout de chou, elle aurait aimer la garder chez elle cette semaine mais elle avait trop de travail avant le mariage et espérait aussi avoir un peu de temps pour enfin pouvoir démarrer d'un cœur léger son bel amour avec Anthony puisqu'il n'y avait plus à le cacher. Elle embrassa alors fort les joues mouillées de Rubis et lui promit qu'elle serait heureuse au camp de vacances avec ses amis, qu'ensuite, elle reviendrait pour voir le mariage de Candy et Terry. Thomas qui avait entendu, promit aussi à Dothy de bien s'occuper de Rubis, la brune l'embrassa alors spontanément avec amour et Anthony en les voyant, se dit que Candy avait raison, il n'était pas impossible qu'il trouve une maman idéale pour pouvoir enfin devenir papa comme il en avait tant rêvé.

Une fois tous partis, Anthony, Candy et Dothy se retrouvèrent seuls et comme il n'y avait plus que la voiture de la styliste, elle leur proposa de les ramener. Candy dit alors d'un sourire :

\- Vous devriez plutôt profiter de cette soirée pour vous mes tourtereaux ! Moi je vais demander à Jules de m'appeler un taxi et attendre Terry !

\- Candy, je peux te ramener chez toi d'abord ! Ensuite… on verra ! Et puis, Anthony a peut-être déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ! fit Dothy en rougissant un peu, ce qui étonna Candy et qui se dit qu'elle était vraiment folle amoureuse pour réagir ainsi.

Elle scruta ensuite Anthony qui semblait très à l'aise, lui. Il dit alors :

\- J'avais prévu d'aller dîner au cabaret d'Harlem et jouer aux cartes mais j'accepte un autre programme avec toi Dothy ! Et je suis d'accord, je préfère qu'on ramène Candy pour être sûr qu'elle rentre et que Terry ne risque pas de la perdre ce soir !

\- Je suis désolée Candy, c'est de ma faute si Terry est parti, à cause de mes erreurs !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir encore Dothy ! Philippe s'en remettra et Terry est son ami, il saura bien lui changer les idées, il l'a déjà fait !

\- Oui je sais que c'est grâce à Terry que ça s'est mieux passé que je croyais !

\- C'est vrai ! avoua Anthony. Sans Terry, je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté de t'entendre Dothy ! Je sais que je suis trop fier mais grâce à Terry, je m'améliore de jour en jour !

\- Alors, cela valait vraiment le coup qu'on vive tout ce passé non ? fit Candy en les regardant tous les deux avec espoir.

\- Oui je crois qu'il fallait le vivre pour nous trouver ! admit Anthony.

\- Pour moi, le passé a été clair au début puis confus ensuite mais oui, je ne risque pas de regretter de vous avoir fait vous séparer finalement ! Oups ! Devais-je le dire ?

\- Tu devais oui ! dit Anthony en éclatant de rire comme Candy.

Celle-ci dit ensuite :

\- Et ça fait du bien de t'entendre à nouveau dire tout ce que tu penses ma chérie ! Cette spontanéité et franchise qui a d'abord un peu déplu à Anthony et qu' il a fini par adorer je crois !

\- Tu crois bien ma douce !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

En repartant de chez Terry et Candy, Anthony demanda à Dothy ce qu'elle aimerait faire et la styliste sourit et dit :

\- D'abord, je voudrais te demander si tu accepterais de porter un costume créé par moi pour le mariage ?

\- Un costume neuf ? Bien sûr ! Ça ne se refuse pas une pareille offre !

\- Pourtant, à part Terry, tu n'es que le deuxième à accepter de porter un costume de moi ! Et sans même me dire : à condition quand même de ne pas choisir des couleurs criardes ! Non, je n'habille que les femmes en général car les hommes préfèrent que ce soient des hommes qui les habillent ! Tu n'es pas macho du tout alors en fait !

\- Moins que ce que j'ai montré les premiers temps, oui ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi libéré que Terry quand même !

\- Je crois que si maintenant ! Et puisque tu as accepté de porter un costume de ma griffe, il faut que je prenne tes mesures très vite car il ne reste qu'une semaine pour le faire et j'ai encore quelques retouches sur la robe de Candy, et je crois que je vais devoir aussi revoir un peu la mienne.

\- Pourquoi, tu crains que je ne la trouve trop voyante ?

\- Au contraire, je l'avais créée avec mon état d'esprit d'alors et maintenant je veux être un peu plus en harmonie avec celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais juste un peu ! Ce sera Candy la reine ce jour et crois-moi, elle sera voyante !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce chef d'œuvre alors ! Mais dis-moi ma belle, les mesures, tu veux les prendre à ta boutique ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on peut aussi les prendre chez moi mais… tu m'as dit que tu avais encore besoin de temps ?

\- Donc, il va falloir que je me déshabille pour que tu me mesures ?

\- Un peu mais… tu pourras garder tes sous vêtements, rassure-toi !

Il éclata de rire puis dit encore :

\- De toute façon, tu m'as déjà vu en maillot de bain, tu sais bien comme je suis recousu moi aussi !

\- Oui je le sais et je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime que tes cicatrices te permettent de marcher. Mais… j'aime aussi tout ce qui est ce que tu es, physiquement et mentalement. Tu es très beau Anthony, trop beau pour une vieille femme comme moi en fait mais si je te plais encore, cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Bien sûr que tu me plais toujours Dothy, l'âge n'a aucune importance pour moi encore une fois ! Souviens-toi que je ne peux avoir d'enfants naturellement !

\- Je m'en souviens et ça na pas plus changé pour moi, je ne peux pas non plus en avoir sans un papa que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! Tu sais… la petite Rubis est adorable, je ne sais pas si elle est adoptable mais ça me plairait une petite fille comme elle !

\- J'ai vu comme elle te ressemble, oui ! Moi j'aimerais beaucoup devenir le papa de Thomas mais sans maman, c'est trop difficile.

\- Tu sais, avoir un fils me plairait aussi !

\- Et moi j'ai tant envie de créer une rose pour ma fille !

\- Alors, on pourrait réaliser ton rêve et le mien si ça se trouve !

\- Oui, ce serait merveilleux ma belle !

\- Mais il faut quand même qu'on prenne le temps d'y réfléchir mieux vu qu'on a pas encore vraiment commencé notre histoire, non ?

\- Personnellement je la trouve bien commencée cette fois mais je crois aussi plus sage d'attendre au moins que nos tourtereaux soient mariés !

Comme ils arrivaient chez Dothy, la conversation s'arrêta là. Elle se gara dans sa cour et il la suivit dans la maison. Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé son manteau, posé son sac, elle aida Anthony à ôter le sien puis lui proposa de boire quelque chose. Il choisit un whisky sans glace et elle se versa un peu de brandy. Elle apporta aussi des pistaches de la cuisine puis alla chercher son mètre de couturière ainsi que le modèle dessiné de la robe de mariée de Candy. En voyant cette splendeur, il resta sans voix.

\- C'est ta roseraie qui m'a inspirée, j'ai essayé de faire la robe idéale pour la reine des roses comme toi tu as crée la plus belle rose blanche du monde !

\- Elle sera encore plus magnifique en vrai alors, elle est ici ?

\- Non, à la boutique, Candy doit venir demain pour les essais.

\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé la voir.

\- Tu la verras le jour du mariage comme Terry mais tu as un avantage, à lui pas question qu'il voit ce dessin, il ignore tout de cette robe, il faut respecter la tradition même si leur couple ne risque rien.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vendrais la mèche ma belle. Ce qui est aussi sûr que la solidité de leur couple, c'est qu'il sera aussi émerveillé par le contenu que le contenant ce jour !

\- C'est certain ! Bon, et toi, quelle couleur préfères-tu pour ton costume ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Terry sera en blanc j'imagine ?

\- Oui mais il y aura de l'or pour lui donner plus de prestige. Pour toi, je verrais bien un blanc cassé assorti à ma robe.

\- Est-ce une invitation pour être à mon bras tout ce jour faste ma belle ?

\- Rien ne me rendrait plus fière Anthony, tu le sais ! Et comme nous sommes les témoins de la mariée, ce serait plus pratique !

\- Je préfère accepter pour la première partie de ton argumentation que la seconde belle Dothy !

\- Je préfère aussi que tu acceptes pour celle-ci bel Anthony !

Il sourit et sans qu'elle le voit venir, il l'enlaça sur le canapé et se plongea dans ses yeux à dix centimètres d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter et entoura son cou de ses mains pour savourer ce moment si attendu. Et sa voix douce et charmeuse la séduisit encore un peu plus.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se précipite ma chérie, je voudrais connaître un peu enfin ce qu'ont vécu nos futur mariés : ce doux émoi grandissant, cette certitude et l'envie que ce soit un feu d'artifice des sens, une effusion des cœurs et des corps et peut-être l'accomplissement de notre amour !

\- Tu m'aimes un peu alors ?

\- Je crois Dothy ! Je ne peux pas encore être catégorique parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureux à part mon amour ambigu mais surtout fraternel pour Candy. Mais je crois que ce désir que j'ai pour toi depuis notre jeu de gamins à Lakewood a une forte envie de grandir, s'enrichir, devenir un vrai amour et passer ma vie à le garder en moi.

\- J'aimerais aussi beaucoup cet avenir mon amour, je t'aime avec certitude car j'ai déjà été amoureuse vingt ans plus tôt mais à l'époque j'étais naïve, fragile, pleine d'idées reçues et peu intuitive. Aujourd'hui je suis amoureuse en pleine conscience et expérience et c'est bien plus fort et j'y crois et veux le garder aussi tout le reste de ma vie si tu veux de moi.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu avec amour puis Anthony s'approcha de ses belles lèvres rouges et les embrassa avec douceur mais volupté. Dothy sentit en elle les frémissements du plaisir et le laissa diriger et c'était si agréable de se laisser porter en toute confiance par l'homme qu'on aime.

Quand il recula et la vit en extase face à lui, il caressa un peu sa gorge jusqu'à son oreille. Il vit qu'elle avala sa salive, gonfla un peu la poitrine, signe qu'elle était déjà toute à lui. Il baisa ensuite longtemps sa main, la paume, les doigts aux ongles longs et rouges puis la lâcha et tout en la regardant d'un air coquin et séducteur qui la rendit fébrile, il enleva sa cravate, sa chemise puis déboutonna son pantalon et s'exclama :

\- N'oublions pas mon costume ma chérie, je crois que ça peut aussi être un jeu bien agréable que ces mesures à prendre!

Elle sourit, se leva et se baissa face à lui pour lui délacer ses souliers vernis. Il la regarda faire, il se tint au canapé quand elle les lui ôta un par un. Puis elle tira sur son pantalon, la scène était très érotique, elle à genoux, lui en caleçon et maillot de corps. Et quand elle se releva, elle posa une main sur son torse, l'autre sans son dos puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'ai oublié mon bloc et mon crayon mon bel amour ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Il sourit puis la regarda partir de la pièce. Il avala sa salive en lorgnant ses courbes sensuelles dans sa robe noire moulante et en se sentant durcir en dessous de la ceinture, il se dit que cela allait être difficile de faire durer les choses sans raison valable comme Terry et Candy. Mais que c'était excitant comme chalenge !

Pour calmer sa libido grimpante, il finit son verre de whisky. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle commença par poser son bloc sur la table basse puis se mit face à Anthony et déroula son mètre ruban en souriant. Il la laissa donc le mesurer, d'abord le haut du corps, supportable. Puis le bas du corps et lorsqu'elle entoura le haut de sa cuisse de son ruban mesureur, très excitant. Il se savait bien raide, son caleçon le montrait d'ailleurs mais elle semblait juste concentrée sur ses mesures. Lorsqu'elle mesura l'entrejambe, il sua un peu et demanda :

-Tu as mesuré aussi Terry ?

Elle releva les yeux tout en restant à genoux et répondit en riant :

\- Non, c'est Candy qui l'a fait, je lui ai fait confiance.

Anthony soupira puis avoua :

\- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi les hommes ne veulent pas de femme pour faire leurs vêtements, ce n'est pas du machisme, juste de la peur de montrer ses faiblesses.

\- Mais toi tu sais que la faiblesse ce n'est pas de montrer ses sentiments ou désirs mais de les cacher, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en se relevant lentement et se collant presque face à lui.

Il sourit, l'enlaça et mordilla son oreille avant de murmurer dedans :

\- Et d'y succomber trop vite !

Elle sourit et se libéra de ses mains pour aller noter sur son carnet ses mesures. Puis elle les relut à voix haute et dit ensuite :

\- Tu es plus baraqué que tu ne le parais en fait, juste une taille de moins que Terry pour le haut et la même pour le bas. Tu es dans la catégorie des hommes aux proportions idéales pour porter beau tous les styles. Tu es toujours très élégant d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu aimais surtout le bleu et tu as de beaux boutons de manchettes et des cravates multiples.

\- C'est parce qu'on m'en offre souvent, surtout Candy ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas passionné par les vêtements mais j'aime bien qu'une femme ait envie que je sois élégant pour elle !

\- Alors nous sommes faits pour nous entendre au moins sur ce plan !

\- Et s' il n'y en avait pas d'autre ?

Elle se releva en le voyant plus sérieux et revint se mettre entre ses bras.

\- Et même si tu n'aimes pas les défilés de mode, les soirées festives, les couleurs criardes, la mauvaise cuisine américaine, les pommes sans tarte autour, les voitures trop voyantes et le thé, je suis partante quand même ! On a assez de points communs pour s'entendre maintenant je crois, on a les mêmes meilleurs amis, des enfants à trouver, des blessures à coudre, un dos sujet aux rhumatismes et l'envie de réussir autant notre vie que notre travail!

\- Tu as des rhumatismes ma chérie ? Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à bien masser les dos alors !

\- Je ne demande que ça mon amour !

Il rit puis ne refusa pas sa bouche à nouveau, pour un long et profond baiser qui le rendit encore plus raide mais qu'elle clôt après juste assez de mise en bouche pour avoir envie de revenir demain.

\- Ca me dit bien d'aller à Harlem tu sais, on doit pouvoir y manger quelque chose aussi il me semble !

\- Oui ils servent un seul plat unique mais ça se mange.

\- Alors allons-y ! Tu vas aussi pouvoir me montrer tes talents au poker ! Je joue tu sais ! Mal mais je peux quand même te suivre à ça aussi !

\- Alors tu es bien la femme parfaite pour moi ma beauté !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry revint à vingt-deux heures à la maison. Il avait été jouer un peu au poker au cabaret de Harlem puis Philippe était parti se consoler dans les bras d'Emma qui avait accepté de le recevoir après l'appel de Terry. Il raconta cela à Candy puis lui demanda comment avait réagi Anthony.

\- Il est bien parti pour réussir à t'égaler en amour je crois ! dit-elle en le regardant manger l'omelette qu'elle lui avait cuisinée vite fait.

\- Nous avons donc réussi notre mission, trouver le Roméo de Dothy et la Juliette d'Anthony ! Finalement c'était facile et on comprend maintenant pourquoi le destin a tracé cette route si tortueuse ; pour réussir à ne pas la quitter trop longtemps et arriver au point final, il fallait tout de même qu'on arrive tous les quatre à devenir aussi ouverts que nous le sommes devenus sinon nous serions toujours sur la route bloquée de nos erreurs. C'est évident maintenant, si nous voulons vivre notre destin désiré, il faut y croire et se débarrasser de tout l'inutile : culpabilité, jalousie, peur, idées reçues, orgueil, étroitesse d'esprit et j'en passe !

\- Nous sommes alors comme un carré parfait, chacun ayant un lien unique avec les trois autres !

\- En effet et chacun est un multiple de sept et si on additionne nos deux jours de naissance : 7+28= 35. Et si on additionne les deux jours de naissance d'Anthony et Dothy : 14+21=35. Étonnant non ?

\- En effet mais que peut signifier ce 35 ?

\- Je ne sais pas chérie mais c'est un multiple de sept aussi : 7x5=35.

\- Cela pourrait alors vouloir dire qu'il manque un maillon, que ce ne sera pas un carré mais un pentagone, seulement à 5 ce n'est plus équilibré !

\- Ça dépend qui est ce cinquième élément ma princesse ! Je sais déjà que le petit Thomas est né un 21 mais peut-être que ce sera toi et moi qui apporteront cet élément qui nous rendra encore plus parfaits !

\- Si c'est le cas, nous serons vraiment les plus heureux du monde mon merveilleux futur époux !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony avait en principe rendez-vous ce samedi à dix-huit heures avec Emma pour une deuxième rencontre. La veille, il avait passé une bonne soirée avec Dothy au cabaret mais ils s'en étaient bien tenus à juste s'amuser, se découvrir et flirter. Ce matin en se levant, il avait essayé d'appeler Emma pour se décommander mais elle ne répondait pas. Puis il se dit que la politesse serait d'aller la voir tout de même, sans avoir recours à ses charmes mais il lui paierait cette heure convenue en lui expliquant en gros qu'il était amoureux d'une femme qui venait enfin d'accepter aussi son amour pour le vivre.

Il arriva un peu en avance et pensa attendre un peu dehors en fumant une cigarette mais en voyant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et en sortir une silhouette bien connue depuis quelques temps, il s'exclama :

\- Terry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Terry sourit et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis venu voir une amie ! Mais et toi ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous mais je suis un peu en avance.

\- Un rendez-vous dans ce building ? Le monde est petit alors !

\- Oui, on dirait que le destin veut qu'on se rencontre souvent, pourtant New York est immense !

\- C'est sûr !

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr aussi que tu n'as pas été au même appartement qu'où je me rends, c'est indéniable !

\- Je ne sais pas, où as-tu rendez-vous ?

\- Au dixième étage !

\- Au dixième ! Il n'y a qu'un appartement au dixième ! Celui d'Emma !

\- Oui, Emma Powers. Mais… comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que j'en sors, c'est une amie.

\- Une amie ? Tu plaisantes j'imagine ?

\- Absolument pas, Emma est mon amie depuis près d'un an.

\- Une amie… seulement ?

\- Bien sûr ! Enfin, depuis le sept mai, elle n'est plus que ça mais j'avoue que j'ai eu recours à ses services avant et je précise que Candy est d'accord pour qu'elle reste une amie.

\- Ah ! Je suppose alors que c'est elle qui a causé cette dispute à Chicago juste avant… Daniel !

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est elle.

\- Je suis désolé Terry, j'ai failli croire que tu…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais… toi tu as rendez-vous avec elle pour…

\- Oui mais je vais lui dire justement que je ne reviendrai plus, seulement ça.

\- Ah ! Alors tout va bien avec Dothy maintenant ?

\- Je crois que oui Terry et c'est grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir poussé à lui laisser une autre chance. Tu avais raison, mon bonheur était sous mes yeux et ma fierté a bien failli encore me le faire perdre.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous et pas uniquement parce que cette fin m'arrange ! Dothy est comme ma sœur, son bonheur m'importe beaucoup et je la sais en de bonnes mains avec toi.

\- Ça c'est autre chose Terry ! Je n'ai aucune expérience du couple qui s'aime passionnément tu sais et j'aurai bien besoin d'un pro comme toi pour réussir ce défi essentiel !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi !

\- Je sais ! Bon, il est l'heure que je sonne à Emma. Tu l'as connue comment ?

\- J'ai fichu mon poing dans la figure à un type qui l'a insultée à Central Park. Nous avons vite sympathisé vu sa gentillesse et nature joyeuse et sincère.

\- J'aurais aimer voir ça ! C'est une sacrée fille c'est vrai, en plus d'être belle et… douée, elle est très attachante aussi ! Enfin, amicalement !

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je veux garder son amitié, c'est une fille géniale.

\- Elle compte faire ce métier encore longtemps à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait tant qu'elle y aurait du plaisir et ne tomberait pas amoureuse.

\- Et qui pourrait la faire être amoureuse ?

\- Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment comme elle veut être peut-être !

\- Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas qu'elle arrête de se vendre alors ! Pas quelqu'un comme nous donc !

\- Non, nous avons besoin de fidélité. J'avoue que celui qui saurait aimer Emma telle qu'elle est et sans vouloir qu'elle quitte ce métier serait un sacré pro de l'amour !

\- Oui, ce n'est pas facile à accepter quand même !

\- Bon, je te laisse aller la voir, je dois maintenant aller chercher les alliances à la bijouterie pour samedi prochain !

\- Ne les perds pas en route !

Anthony rit en voyant Terry de dos montrer son pouce baissé pour dire que sa blague était nulle puis alla sonner enfin chez Emma après avoir pris l'ascenseur.

Quand il pénétra son seuil de porte, elle portait son déshabillé rose comme la dernière fois et vint en souriant pour lui ôter sa veste. Il la laissa faire puis une fois posée sur le portemanteau, il lui dit :

\- Je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec la vraie Emma, est-ce possible ?

\- La vraie Emma ne peut pas être payée monsieur Brown, je suis désolée !

\- Même juste pour parler ?

\- Vous voulez payer pour qu'on parle ?

\- Oui car je ne peux plus payer pour du plaisir vu que je suis amoureux et que c'est réciproque.

\- C'est formidable alors ! Félicitations monsieur Brown, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

\- Merci Emma. Je ne reviendrai plus mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se quitte en ayant partagé plus que du commerce de charme, parce que vous me plaisez aussi pour ce que vous dégagez de l'intérieur, une sympathie naturelle.

\- C'est un beau compliment monsieur Brown, c'est rare qu'on me le dise alors j'accepte cette offre ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Avec plaisir Emma mais pouvez-vous seulement m'appeler Anthony quand même ?

\- D'accord Anthony. Whisky, jus de fruit, café italien, bière ?

\- Un café italien me tente malgré l'heure tardive !

\- Il n'empêche pas de dormir, c'est un véritable expresso importé d'Italie, où j'ai des origines !

\- J'ignorais !

\- Oui du côté de ma mère qui venait de Naples et qui m'a donné le prénom de sa grand-mère : Emmanuella !

\- Joli prénom mais je comprend le tout aussi beau diminutif. Et vous avez déjà été en Italie ?

\- Oui, deux fois en vacances depuis que j'ai les moyens de me les payer. Et vous ?

\- Non, moi je connais seulement bien la France, Paris surtout, j'y ai vécu quelques années.

\- Paris ce sera mon prochain voyage l'été prochain si tout va bien. Je veux aller au Moulin Rouge, aux Folies Bergères, Montparnasse à la Closerie des Lilas, sur la tour Eiffel !

\- Beau programme Emma ! Je vous conseille aussi Montmartre et Saint-Germain des prés. Vous savez, l'ami qui est venu vous voir tout à l'heure est aussi mon ami !

Anthony se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça maintenant, il avait pourtant décidé avant de monter qu'il ne dirait pas que Terry était son ami. Mais la réponse d'Emma l'étonna.

\- Je le sais Anthony, il me l'a dit aussi avant vous.

\- Ah bon ! Pourtant il ignorait à ce moment que je venais vous voir, je l'ai croisé en bas, il l'a appris là.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais il m'a parlé de vous quand même, pour me dire que l'ex-mari de celle qu'il aime depuis longtemps et va bientôt enfin épouser, est devenu son meilleur ami.

\- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai et ça me touche qu'il vous l'ait dit, surtout en disant le meilleur, c'est… un sacré mec quand même !

\- Je suis bien d'accord mais il m'a dit que vous en étiez un autre aussi donc vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer !

\- Oui, vu la façon dont le destin nous a conduit ici, c'est indéniable. Terry est mon meilleur ami aussi bien que moi j'ai moins de mérite, je n'avais encore aucun ami ici avant lui alors que lui en a déjà de grands.

\- S'il l'a dit c'est que c'est vrai, qu'il a trouvé avec vous malgré tout ce qui vous a séparé, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais trouvé avant. Et c'est réciproque parce que vous cherchiez aussi dans l'amitié quelque chose de plus complet que les hommes en général ne savent donner entre eux à cause de leur manque d'ouverture d'esprit et peur de se montrer faible.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça Emma, vous avez un don certain pour la psychologie.

\- C'est le côté que j'aime le plus dans mon métier, quand les hommes me parlent d'eux, de leurs problèmes. Ils se confient plus facilement à une putain car elle ne les trahira pas.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas envie de vivre une relation plus… sentimentale un jour ?

\- Si, un jour peut-être ! Seulement, je n'ai guère envie de vivre ce que les femmes de mes clients vivent, ni sacrifier ma liberté, ma nature hédoniste et je ne veux pas d'enfants.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse ?

\- Si bien sûr mais je sais rester réaliste et repartir quand ça arrive. Je préfère être un peu amoureuse de plusieurs hommes que beaucoup d'un seul !

\- Et aujourd'hui vous en aimez un peu combien ?

\- Disons… trois. Un qui vient de partir, un qui partira et un qui arrivera !

Anthony sourit en se demandant qui était celui qui arrivera. Il le saura plus tard, à vingt-et-une heures, un homme franchit cette porte, c'était Philippe Berthier.

 _Fin du chapitre 22_


	24. Chapter 23

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 23 « Ce jour tant désiré »**

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _ **Nevermore**_

 _ **« Souvenir, souvenir, que me veux-tu ? L'automne**_

 _ **Faisait voler la grive à travers l'air atone,**_

 _ **Et le soleil dardait un rayon monotone**_

 _ **Sur le bois jaunissant où la bise détone.**_

 _ **Nous étions seul à seule et marchions en rêvant,**_

 _ **Elle et moi, les cheveux et la pensée au vent.**_

 _ **Soudain, tournant vers moi son regard émouvant**_

 _ **" Quel fut ton plus beau jour? " fit sa voix d'or vivant,**_

 _ **Sa voix douce et sonore, au frais timbre angélique.**_

 _ **Un sourire discret lui donna la réplique,**_

 _ **Et je baisai sa main blanche, dévotement.**_

 _ **\- Ah ! les premières fleurs, qu'elles sont parfumées !**_

 _ **Et qu'il bruit avec un murmure charmant**_

 _ **Le premier oui qui sort de lèvres bien-aimées ! »**_

 _ **Paul Verlaine**_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

On était le sept octobre. Il avait plu pendant les sept jours précédents, on n'avait pas vu pointer le soleil depuis douze jours. A l'aube, un vent violent chassa les nuages, laissant ensuite apparaître une éclaircie et qui sécha les routes un peu boueuses. Puis le vent cessa d'un coup, plus un seul nuage apparent, le ciel était d'un bleu-vert tendre et les rayons du soleil rendirent l'air pur et plus respirable.

La veille, Albert, Archibald, Annie, Jordan et Georges arrivèrent à New York et s'installèrent dans un appartement appartenant au chef de famille. La grand tante Elroy n'avait pas pu faire le voyage, elle souffrait d'une crise de goutte dans son pied droit mais elle avait transmis à Albert une lettre de vœux de bonheur pour le futur couple. Eléonore Baker était arrivée le jour d'avant, Terry était allé la chercher à la gare et l'avait installée dans une chambre de sa maison, fraîchement décorée par Candy. Celle-ci avait meublé aussi la plus grande chambre à l'opposé de celle de Terry, avec sa salle de bain attenante, pour Anthony et Dothy puisque Terry les avait invités à venir quand ils voudraient pendant le voyage de noces du couple, afin de tenir compagnie à Martha et Peter et profiter de la piscine.

Dothy s'était sentie mal à l'aise à l'arrivée d'Albert, Anthony lui avait annoncé qu'il allait le chercher ainsi que ses cousins et Georges, qu'il lui dirait tout dès qu'il pourrait lui parler seul. Elle espérait qu'Albert ne serait pas vexé ni peiné de lui avoir préféré son neveu mais surtout qu'Anthony n'en subisse pas les conséquences. Il l'avait appelée à la boutique aussitôt qu'il put et elle soupira fort quand il lui dit en riant :

\- Ma chérie, mon oncle avait deviné que tu me plaisais beaucoup trop à Lakewood après votre discussion puis rupture. Il est trop malin pour nous mais je t'assure qu'il n'a pas l'air triste, vexé ou fâché, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que je sois enfin amoureux et que j'avais bien choisi !

\- Oh ! Mon amour ! Merci d'être aussi tolérant, tu acceptes de moi ce que peu d'hommes accepteraient et ton oncle autant.

\- J'accepte ton passé parce que tu acceptes aussi le mien ma chérie mais surtout mon futur stérile que peu de femmes accepteraient en connaissance de cause, hormis Candy.

\- Je suis si heureuse maintenant que je suis rassurée sur William, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde, hormis Candy.

\- Moi aussi je suis aussi heureux que Terry ma belle, avec toi je me sens enfin complet, il n'y a aucuns tabous et c'est tellement grisant de repousser chaque jour les limites.

\- Et tu crois que nous allons encore tenir jusqu'à quand mon amour ?

\- Pas longtemps, j'ai peur que la nuit de noces soit aussi la notre étant donné que Terry et Candy nous obligent à dormir chez eux pour éviter un accident au cas où on boirait un peu trop !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que ça ait lieu chez lui ?

\- Pas plus que ça l'a dérangé que la sienne ait eu lieu chez toi ma chérie !

\- C'est vrai ! Tu as raison, ce serait logique alors ! Anthony ! J'ai hâte tu sais !

\- Et si je te déçois ?

\- Pourquoi, tu as des problèmes à ce niveau ?

\- Personne ne s'est plaint mais mon corps n'est pas des plus souples.

\- Je ne suis pas adepte des acrobaties non plus mon amour, je crois que la simplicité est ce qu'on a fait de mieux pour des amoureux sujets aux raideurs et rhumatismes comme nous. Moi aussi je te décevrais peut-être mon prince mais je prend le risque car je ne peux plus me passer de toi un jour, je t'aime plus que tout, c'est si fort, si bouleversant, si merveilleux !

\- Je t'aime aussi avec certitude maintenant ma déesse, un simple désir n'aurait pas résisté si longtemps, l'amour seulement permet de préférer l'attente vers le paradis que le feu de paille d'un orgasme fugace.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

C'est en se remémorant ces mots merveilleux et la voix si douce qui lui susurrait au téléphone que Dothy finissait d'ajuster la robe de mariée à Candy ce matin du sept octobre.

\- Tu vois ma belle, même le soleil n'aurait pu manquer ce rendez-vous tant espéré, la journée va être la plus belle de cette fin d'année !

\- On dit pourtant : mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux Dothy !

\- Tu penses ! Je me suis mariée un jour de pluie et vois le résultat !

\- Est-ce que tu prétends toujours ne jamais te remarier ma chère ?

Dothy sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne dirai plus jamais, jamais mais… je n'en suis pas là et ce n'est pas en ce jour clé que je vais penser à ça, c'est ton mariage Candy, tu es la reine toute la journée, la reine des roses !

\- Tu t'es vraiment surpassée Dothy ! Quelle merveille tu m'as créée, elle est vraiment telle que je l'ai rêvée, c'est un chef d'œuvre ! Et puis, c'est vrai que le soleil est plus que le bienvenu car sans mon étole, on verra mieux ce splendide décolleté de dentelle !

\- Oui, la dentellière est une grande artiste, je suis fière du travail que nous avons fait, moins du costume d'Anthony, j'ai manqué de temps, je voulais lui broder aussi une rose blanche sur le col de la veste.

\- Tu aurais eu plus de temps si tu n'en avais pas perdu à refuser cet amour que la vie t'a offert !

\- Que veux-tu ! C'est tellement plus facile de s'occuper de celui des autres, surtout quand le cadeau est si jeune, si beau et si improbable !

\- Il est parfait pour toi Dothy, prends-en soin, il est fragile sous ses dehors incassables et il a tellement besoin d'amour !

\- Je ne veux plus rien d'autre que ça Candy, je ne peux plus être heureuse sans lui, tout ce que j'ai été avant lui n'a été que de l'attendre et même si j'ai encore peur qu'il finisse par me trouver vieille, je ferai tout pour le garder. Mais cessons de parler de lui, je t'ai dit, c'est toi le seul sujet de conversation ce jour !

\- Non, pas que moi, tu crois que je me marie seule alors ?

\- Non mais ton promis, tu ne le verras qu'à l'église, la tradition m'interdit de t'en parler.

\- Alors de quoi parler ?

\- De plus rien ici, il est temps d'aller te montrer aux femmes et de poursuivre la tradition.

Peu après, Dothy se sentit encore plus fière d'elle en voyant les femmes s'extasier devant la robe de mariée de Candy. Eléonore Baker, Annie Cornwell et Martha ne cachèrent pas leur admiration et plaisir d'une telle splendeur. Elle ne joua pas les fausses modestes, elle était bien telle que voulue, unique, originale et magnifiée par son inspiratrice. La robe idéale pour la mariée idéale mais aussi sa plus grande œuvre car créée dans l'endroit rêvé et près du prince créateur de cet endroit et son prince à elle dorénavant. La robe était idéale pour Anthony mais elle l'était autant pour Terry qu'Anthony, l'avantage d'être beaux tous les deux sans qu'un fasse de l'ombre à l'autre. Pour Terry, elle avait imaginé un costume blanc ourlé d'or et mis à part qu'il avait manqué de patience pour les dernières retouches tout à l'heure et montré son côté ronchon plus rare désormais, il était aussi parfait que voulu et elle l'expédia avec plaisir dans le premier voyage vers Harlem, avec James et Archibald pour lui tenir compagnie.

Candy reçut maintenant les quatre cadeaux traditionnels et pour le premier : quelque chose de neuf, Annie lui offrit une pochette en satin rose. Pour quelque chose de bleu, Dothy glissa dans la pochette un mouchoir de soie d'un bleu proche des yeux de Terry. Pour celui de vieux : Eléonore lui mit dans la pochette, sur le mouchoir, un cadeau du père de Terry alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer sa grossesse, une broche ayant appartenu à Sarah Bernard selon une légende. Martha rajouta à côté de la broche et sur le mouchoir quelque chose en prêt : un Napoléon en argent, son porte bonheur. Candy lia ensuite la cordelette dorée d'un nœud papillon puis la serra contre son cœur ému avant de la rendre à Dothy qui la conserverait le temps de la cérémonie à l'église.

La coiffeuse revint ajuster le voile sur la coiffure savante qu'elle avait créée sur Candy, composée aussi d'une rose de mousseline blanche accrochée au chignon garni de rubans pour augmenter le volume de ses cheveux courts gaufrés et rendus plus brillants par une laque pailletée d'or. Le jupon de la robe était fait de ces mêmes roses de mousseline blanche cascadant autour de sa taille et le tout offrait un tableau impressionnant. Eléonore s'extasia encore sur sa future belle-fille en avouant ses rancunes par comparaison à sa première bru qu'elle n'avait guère aimé. Candy avait déjà compris que Susanna était encore pour elle, celle qui avait rendu son fils malheureux trop longtemps quoi qu'elle lui ait peut-être sauvé la vie et se dit cette fois qu'elle pouvait maintenant lui demander un cadeau inestimable. Elle alla alors lui glisser sa demande à l'oreille et après deux ou trois protestations et plaintes, obtint satisfaction. Heureuse pour Terry, Susanna et même Martha qui l'espérait aussi depuis longtemps, elle revint à son jour et se trouva sans fausse modestie, belle et radieuse pour mériter autant de bonheur qu'espéré, même bien plus.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry avait retrouvé à Harlem, Gino et Tristan ainsi que des amis noirs du quartier comme Jonas et Joseph. Il attendait Albert et Anthony avec impatience car le trac commençait à l'envahir. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas et le révérend Jackson lui demanda d'attendre dans le presbytère car il y avait quelques curieux dans les parages avec des appareils photos et si Candy arrivait, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit. Terry obéit mais se sentit vite oppressé dans cette petite pièce mal éclairée et ressortit pour allumer une cigarette. Il se fit tancer par le révérend mais argumenta qu'il n'allait pas fumer dans l'église quand il vit la voiture cabossée d'Anthony arriver et se sentit alors enfin rassuré. Il soupira, partit l'accueillir sans s'occuper du type qui le mitrailla de son appareil. Il vit bien James se précipiter pour lui dire que c'était un mariage privé mais s'en ficha et monta vite sur le siège avant à côté d'Anthony qui le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis en souriant.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien inquiet mon ami ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas se sauver, elles sont toujours en retard pour leur mariage !

\- C'est seulement le trac et on m'empêche de rester dehors pour fumer. La solitude ne me réussit pas, tu arrives juste au bon moment. Mais où est ton oncle ?

\- Il avait un dernier truc à régler, il va arriver avec Georges d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que je prenne ma guimbarde mais je me suis dit que tu préférais que je sois là vite, même en bagnole pourrie !

\- Tu penses comme je me fiche encore plus de ça en ce moment ! Mais c'est vrai que tu détonnes encore vu ton élégance dans ce smoking ! Dothy s'est surpassée !

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Bon, il vaut mieux qu'on aille tous les deux dans ce presbytère au cas où elle arriverait à l'heure ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas jusque là !

\- S'il le faut !

Une fois tous deux sortis de la voiture, Archibald qui sortait de l'église et les regardait avec un air impressionné en voyant le bras d'Anthony autour des épaules de Terry, les suivit dans le presbytère.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Evidemment ! fit Terry.

Puis une fois tous les trois assis sur un banc, Archibald dit en riant :

\- Ça me rappelle la fois où nous étions à la messe avec mon frère et que le curé nous a disputés car il avait mis une grenouille dans le bénitier et fabriqué une boite à coassement pour les bruitages. Tu te souviens Anthony ?

\- Oui Archie ! On a dû rester sur ce banc deux heures pour prier. Si le curé savait ce que mon esprit a préféré faire au lieu de prier, il aurait été furieux encore.

\- Et moi donc ! Alistair devait sûrement penser à sa prochaine invention ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque !

Puis en voyant Terry soupirer :

\- Désolé Terry, je voulais seulement dire que tu nous permets de revivre un trio d'amis comme à l'époque même si tu n'as rien de commun avec mon frère.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Je l'admirais beaucoup, c'était un génie, je n'aurais jamais parié qu'il réussisse à réparer cet avion qui n'avait pas volé depuis des lustres. Il avait tout appris seul en plus ?

\- Oui seul avec ses livres. A côté de lui je me sentais bien stupide !

\- Chacun a son intelligence Archie, tu es calé en finances et en politique ! fit Anthony

\- Oui mais à l'époque j'étais le moins intéressant entre un cerveau et un tel cavalier et séducteur !

\- Moi j'enviais la complicité entre toi et Alistair, je n'osais pas trop m'immiscer entre vous même quand j'en avais envie. Il a fallu que Candy arrive pour que nous soyons plus soudés.

\- Oui c'est vrai, elle nous a apporté tant de joie et de nouveautés !

\- C'est drôle quand même d'être réunis ici tous les trois quand on sait que Candy a été de la même façon dans nos cœurs à un moment donné ! s'exclama Terry en riant.

\- Oui, on ne l'aurait pas imaginé il y a un an ! approuva Anthony en riant aussi.

\- C'est en effet du domaine de l'improbable ce que nous vivons mais ça prouve que nous avons bien grandi et appris les leçons de notre Candy ! finit Archibald en riant également.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Pendant que les trois hommes devisaient dans le presbytère de l'église, la future mariée partait avec la limousine conduite par Peter en smoking, et accompagnée de Dothy, Annie, Eléonore et Martha.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Albert et Georges arrivèrent à Harlem et James leur dit où étaient le futur marié et ses deux neveux. Albert laissa Georges puis entra aussi dans le presbytère et trouva les trois hommes en pleine rigolade.

\- Je vois que l'ambiance est bonne ici ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

\- Tu peux ! ânonna Anthony alors que les deux autres firent juste un signe de la tête vu leur fou rire.

\- Ah ! William ! Je leur ai raconté la fois où tu as filé une raclée à Daniel après qu'il ait maltraité des chevaux !

\- Ah ! Oui, je me souviens, j'ai vu Neil prêt à empoisonner César et Cléopâtre, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas qu'Albert et je lui ai fichu une raclée puis suis reparti aussi vite de crainte de me retrouver face à Sarah. Entre ma demi-sœur et moi ce n'était pas le grand amour, elle était bien contente que je parte sur les routes pour vivre mes expériences en attendant d'être prêt à gérer les affaires de la famille. Ma tante a accepté mes dix années de liberté en échange de la promesse que je succède ensuite à mon père mais Sarah, qui est la fille du premier mari de ma mère, mort peu après son mariage, aurait bien aimé que je disparaisse et quand elle a appris que Candy m'avait soigné lors de mon amnésie, elle réalisa qu'elle ferait mieux de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle a fait avec son mari en s'installant à Miami.

\- Personne ne les regrette, ni elle ni sa fille ! fit Archibald avec dédain.

\- J'ai rencontré Elisa à Washington lors de ma tournée vous savez ! dit Terry en regardant à sa droite Anthony et Albert puis à sa gauche Archibald.

Les trois affichèrent une mine étonnée et curieuse mais ne pipèrent mot en attendant la suite. Terry fixa à nouveau devant lui puis raconta :

\- Oui, elle est venue voir la première, sans son mari, seule comme une grande et elle a ensuite sollicité une entrevue avec moi dans ma loge !

Il marqua à nouveau une pause, souriant en fixant l'affiche d'une publicité sur un combat de boxe qui semblait insolite dans ce petit presbytère rattaché à l'église.

\- Et que t'a-t-elle raconté ? fit Anthony, ne semblant donc pas douter qu'il ait accepté cette demande de sa cousine.

\- Que des ragots et méchancetés bien sûr ! répondit Terry cinq secondes après en tournant la tête à droite et souriant à Anthony.

\- Forcément ! Mais sur qui ? Pas toi ni Candy, elle n'aurait pas osé quand même ?

\- Tu ne l'en crois pas capable ?

\- Si mais je la sais maligne, si elle espérait… quelques attentions de ta part, elle n'a pas pu risquer ta colère, je me trompe ?

\- Non Anthony, tu es très malin toi aussi !

\- Je connais surtout bien ma cousine ! Alors, elle t'a dit du mal sur… moi je suppose ?

\- Que des mensonges, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Ça ne risque pas de m'inquiéter, je sais qui tu as cru quoi qu'elle ait inventé ou déversé ! Mais je suis très curieux tu sais !

Terry éclata de rire et hésita mais quelqu'un frappa puis entra. C'était James.

\- La limousine arrive messieurs, vous devez aller à l'autel monsieur Grandchester, ordre du révérend ! Ah ! Et vous aussi monsieur Brown ! Ordre de madame Malone pour ce coup !

\- Elle a donc décidé de t'accrocher la corde au cou aujourd'hui aussi, au cas où tu te sauverais ! ricana Terry pour cacher l'emballement de son cœur à savoir Candy si proche et de ce moment si attendu pour lui.

\- Ma foi, si c'était vrai, je pourrais bien te surprendre à la laisser faire mon ami mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça, c'est qu'on m'a aussi interdit de voir ta promise avant l'instant voulu, va savoir pourquoi !

Terry rit, cette petite provocation à faire semblant de le rendre jaloux, le détendit encore. Albert et Archibald rirent aussi puis décidèrent de sortir dehors vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas été interdits.

\- Alors, on vous laisse entre privilégiés de vos belles ! dit même Albert avant de suivre Archibald, moi je serai ravi que tu te maries très vite mon neveu, ça m'éviterait de revenir bientôt sur le continent, sinon attends le Noël de l'année prochaine !

\- J'en prends note tonton !

Terry regarda son futur beau-père et futur cousin sortir puis inspira longuement alors qu'Anthony se levait et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez cette fois c'est pour de bon Terry, va vers ton destin si désiré et rêvé.

Celui-ci se leva en souriant, laissa Anthony arranger un peu sa cravate, lisser son costume, remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en place puis l'entraîner sans lâcher sa main jusqu'à la porte menant à l'autel et l'ouvrir. Le révérend, derrière sa chaire leur fit signe de prendre leurs places. L'église était à moitié pleine, Anthony reconnut au passage tout le personnel de la clinique et amis du cabaret en fond d'église et au milieu, les amis du monde du théâtre dont une bonne partie des acteurs de Cyrano sauf Philippe. Il se demanda s'il allait venir vu sa déconvenue récente avec Dothy. Après il y avait la famille, James rejoignait Tristan près d'Eléonore et Martha. Les deux religieuses lui sourirent au passage et bien sûr à Terry à ses côtés. Enfin les enfants placés tout devant pour avoir une bonne vue se mirent à applaudir quand ils virent les deux hommes puis le reste de l'assemblée suivit. Terry gagna sa place face à l'autel et le révérend qui lui sourit, Anthony se mit à gauche, à la place des témoins de la mariée, où Dothy le rejoindrait. A la droite de Terry il y avait Gino et Archibald, ses témoins. Anthony vit la porte de l'église s'ouvrir mais ce n'était pas encore la mariée, il reconnut Philippe et faillit ne pas reconnaître la si belle fille à son bras, tant de la voir vêtue si élégamment mais sobrement dans sa longue robe gris perle, son manteau entrouvert beige et ses cheveux blond vénitiens tirés en arrière en chignon sobre, n'était pas arrivé encore. Il tourna vite la tête vers Terry qui la reconnut aussi car il sourit largement et hocha la tête. Ce qui conduisit ensuite le regard d'Anthony vers le couple qui souriait de concert en fixant aussi Terry et le hochement de Philippe dut lui répondre comme il le voulait. Oui, la compagne de Philippe, qu'il semblait tenir fièrement par la main, n'était autre qu'Emma Powers. Ils s'installèrent près de Christopher et Becky fraîchement mariés. Anthony se dit que soit Philippe voulait tenter de rendre jalouse Dothy en s'affichant avec Emma, soit il avait juste voulu faire plaisir à Terry en se proposant comme chevalier servant de son amie si à part, soit une combinaison des deux. Enfin, il oublia ce questionnement en entendant madame Jackson assise à son harmonium, entamer le début de la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn puis la porte de l'église s'ouvrit en grand de l'intérieur par deux habitants du quartier. Terry avait le cœur en tambour et lorsque la lumière du soleil jaillit en rayons dans l'église et qu' une apparition féerique suivit, le tout le laissa pantois. Un murmure suivit les pas de ce couple, l'admiration était réelle et manifeste dans la salle. Qui aurait pu rester indifférent à ce tableau angélique d'une rose épanouie sous des pétales de satin et mousseline blanche, un long voile formant au sommet une rose accrochée à ses cheveux libres mais crantés et laqués de paillettes qui illuminaient son visage découvert au teint de porcelaine et lèvres roses, et ses paupières à peine soulignées d'un peu d'or aussi. Elle rutilait, sa robe était un chef d'œuvre et Albert à son bras adoptait un air si fier qu'Artaban lui même ne saurait saisir. Terry resta figé comme une statue à les regarder avancer si lentement, le temps avait suspendu son vol pour lui, il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à respirer tant son cœur tressautait dans sa poitrine.

Candy se demandait aussi si elle arriverait à atteindre l'autel sans s'évanouir. Son cœur tambourinait si fort, tous ces regards sur elle l'impressionnaient bien qu'on ne peut plus chaleureux. Au bras de son père pour la seconde fois mais enfin sans regrets ni remords, elle n'avait le trac que pour Terry, pour ne pas le décevoir une seconde, le rendre fier et aussi amoureux que le sept juillet. En franchissant le seuil de l'église, elle vit la foule, beaucoup d'habitants étaient venus, tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et croisait depuis six mois, d'autres connaissant mieux Terry, tous à l'aise avec la famille et les amis blancs, comme les enfants de la maison Pony qui avaient donné l'exemple plus tôt. Derrière elle, il y avait Annie et Dothy, demoiselles d'honneur et garantes du voile de trois mètres. Ensuite son regard croisa ceux de ses collègues infirmières et du docteur Richard qui portait beau le smoking. Puis elle vit les acteurs, le sourire de Becky la rassura un peu. Elle reconnut ensuite Philippe qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle regarda la très belle jeune femme à ses côtés, elle ne la connaissait pas, peut-être était-ce une autre actrice ou une amie à lui. Les sœurs de Pony furent les suivantes à croiser le regard de Candy et leur fierté la rassura davantage. Martha et Eléonore avaient les yeux emplis de larmes, Tristan et James étaient près d'elles. Enfin, elle put voir le premier rang avec les enfants mais son regard ne put s'y attarder en sentant son cœur tiédir, elle releva les yeux puis partit vers la gauche, elle vit Anthony si béat, elle versa une première larme de bonheur, il savait bien que la robe de Dothy était aussi née grâce à lui, prince des roses. Il lui offrit un sourire empli de fierté et d'amour et elle put enfin rejoindre sans plus une once d'anxiété son prince époux tant désiré. Il était si beau, si lumineux, si magnifique. Elle croisa son regard si humble et admiratif et sentit cette évidence d'être née pour ce jour, devenir l'épouse de ce si bel homme tant aimé et ne plus le quitter jusqu'à la mort. Il était si sublime dans son costume blanc rehaussé d'or, aucun homme ne pouvait rivaliser avec une telle perfection physique, mentale et spirituelle. Il laissa couler sa larme, il la regardait comme si elle était Vénus, Juliette, Roxane et la vierge Marie réunies. Elle lui sourit en y mettant tout son amour et lâcha le bras de son père qui la déposa près de Terry, sans plus désirer quoi d'autre qu'y rester toujours. Ils s'admirèrent autant qu'ils purent avant de s'agenouiller devant l'autel, Terry fut évidemment autant impressionné par la robe aux roses si éblouissante et digne d'elle. Il pensa alors à sa créatrice et quitta sa belle trois secondes pour sourire à Dothy qui s'était installée près d'Anthony et avait les yeux humides mais un sourire de mère fière aussi et il put remarquer également qu'elle était sublime aussi dans une robe de satin beige et rose pâle très simple mais rehaussée d'un long collier de perles roses, la rendant plus fascinante et racée. Anthony était bien sûr à sa gauche, tous deux témoins de la mariée et il sourit encore à Terry d'un regard exprimant qu'en effet, il était ébloui de tant de beauté et talent. Terry avait aussi remarqué comme Dothy et Anthony étaient assortis et sans doute que dans peu de temps, ce seraient eux à la place des mariés et Candy et lui en témoins.

Toute l'église était presque en transe à regarder ces futur mariés, l'amour imprégnait l'église d'une aura sereine et romantique. Le révérend Jackson les laissa encore quelques secondes dans leur cocon soyeux puis entama la cérémonie.

Il commença par une sorte de plaidoirie pour expliquer à tous que s'il avait accepté d'unir dans son église des divorcés, il ne le faisait que par conviction que Dieu comprenait que parfois on soit dans l'erreur quoi que sincère et que des liens défaits sans victimes ni blessures valaient mieux que des mariés malheureux et prisonniers du mensonge. Dieu était Amour et Pardon, le mariage symbolisant l'amour et la famille, Dieu reconnaissait ici l'amour, la générosité, la modestie et le pardon. La salle applaudit à tout rompre ce discours, Anthony se dit que le révérend ferait un bon avocat mais il en imposa ensuite en juge usant du marteau pour faire taire la salle et leur demander de prier deux minutes sur le pardon de leurs erreurs. Quand il pensa que la salle était mûre, il reprit un ton doux et expliqua à tous que la mariée souhaitait lire un poème qu'elle avait écrit pour Terrence en cadeau de mariage. Terry l'ignorait et montra bien sa surprise et sa hâte à l'entendre. Candy lui sourit mais sentit le trac l'envahir. Elle inspira un bon coup en sortant de son gant un papier, le regarda deux secondes mais ne put ouvrir la bouche sans avoir les yeux de Terry dans les siens alors elle baissa sa main puis récita de mémoire :

 _ **« Long fut le silence qui m'interdisait**_

 _ **Hier encore ta main.**_

 _ **Long est le chemin qui m'a conduite**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui vers mon destin.**_

 _ **Long sera mon bonheur près de toi dès**_

 _ **Demain et tous leurs lendemains.**_

 _ **Toi, Terrence, mon éternel compagnon d'âme,**_

 _ **Hier, aujourd'hui et demain**_

 _ **Désormais ne font plus qu'un.**_

 _ **Je te veux pour époux, je veux être ta femme.**_

 _ **Accorde-moi ta main**_

 _ **Afin que mon cœur dise, enfin !**_

 _ **Je t'aime Terrence, je t'aimerai sans fin. »**_

Elle avait réussi à parler assez fort pour que toute la salle entende, sans se tromper ni hésiter mais la dernière phrase fut enveloppée d'un sanglot et Terry prit sa main et la baisa avant de la garder précieusement dans les siennes. La salle applaudit de nouveau sans que le révérend les interrompe cette fois. Anthony laissa aussi s'écouler sa larme en souriant encore béatement, Dothy en versa une aussi en voyant pour la première fois cet homme qu'elle adorait, pleurer sans honte de bonheur et cela la fit en verser d'autres de bonheur pour elle.

Le révérend Jackson s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix pour entamer l'instant solennel et la salle désormais muette et attentive écouta la mariée répéter son serment.

 _« Moi, Candice Neige André ici présente, je te prends pour époux, toi, Terrence Graham Grandchester, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté et jure de t'aimer et te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

Terry sentit un nouveau souffle dans son cœur, elle avait accepté son destin. Il ouvrit aussi la bouche pour en faire autant mais il entendit sa voix dérailler dès les premiers mots et comme au théâtre, choisit l'humour pour se détendre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler en public. Pardon mon ange.

Elle sourit, la salle éclata de rire, il inspira un coup puis reprit d'une voix claire, émue, pas théâtrale mais vraie.

 _« Moi, Terrence Graham Grandchester ici présent, je te prends pour épouse, toi, Candice Neige André, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté et jure de t'aimer et te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

Gino, premier témoin du marié vint alors avec le coussin où reposaient les alliances. Terry avait choisi cette idée des féministes de vouloir l'égalité des époux, deux alliances et deux rituels. Il glissa l'anneau au doigt de Candy ayant ôté ses gants. Elle en fit autant avec l'autre, lui mit à l'annulaire gauche sans le quitter des yeux puis ils se sourirent en réunissant leurs deux mains baguées d'un simple anneau d'or mais gravés à l'intérieur de leurs initiales, soit TG et CG, Terrence Grandchester et Candice Grandchester désormais, suivi de la date d'aujourd'hui, sept octobre 1919, date du mariage.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et sous le toit et la miséricorde de notre seigneur bien aimé, je vous déclare Terrence et Candice, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Amen. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser… Oui, évidemment, c'est déjà fait avant que j'ai fini… embrasser la mariée bien sûr !

Anthony sentit un tel soulagement en lui devant l'aboutissement espéré pour Candy avec ce baiser long qui fit aussi ovationner la foule, qu'il pleura encore quelques larmes et Dothy ne put s'empêcher de saisir sa main. Il la regarda, la trouva si belle et bouleversante qu'il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa rapidement mais devant toute la salle sur les lèvres. Elle se sentit très fière de cette déclaration à tous puis applaudit avec tout son cœur les mariés qui revinrent enfin au monde et entamèrent la descente de la nef vers la sortie. Dehors, ils reçurent les traditionnelles pluies de riz et une ovation encore plus grande car une autre partie de la population d'Harlem était là, faute de place dans l'église et ils furent impressionnés du nombre. Mais l'avantage fut aussi qu'ils avaient organisé un philtre anti-journalistes et seul le photographe officiel mitrailla tant qu'il put pour immortaliser l'événement. Un seul journaliste était invité par Terry, un ami et l' article autorisé irait à son journal sérieux sans scandales ni racolages.

Avant la cérémonie civile, qui aurait lieu à seize heures chez les Grandchester et vu le beau soleil et la température douce, en partie dehors, il était prévu un vin d'honneur au cabaret avec tout ce monde. Candy réussit à envoyer son bouquet derrière elle mais il n'atterrit pas dans les mains de Dothy ou Annie mais celles de Stacy ravie. Terry dut serrer tant de mains tendues qu'il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour traverser les deux cent mètres de l'église au cabaret. Mais à presque midi, ils investirent le hangar aménagé, décoré de tentures blanches et de fleurs et au buffet bien garni de tartes, gâteaux, petits fours, certains concoctés par les habitants. La boisson coula aussi à flots, le champagne surtout mais aussi de succulents jus de fruits et limonades pour les enfants. Après un toast de bienvenue, une distribution de cadeaux commença. Les quatre infirmières collègues de Candy à la clinique lui offrirent une belle couverture patchwork, tricotée par des patientes et elles-mêmes. Le docteur Richard lui offrit une colombe en verre poli, symbole de paix mais aussi d'un surnom qu'il aimait utiliser pour Candy : ma colombe. Pour Terry, les hommes d'Harlem offrirent une collection de disques de blues et le révérend lui offrit une bible. Enfin, Terry, après les remerciements en profita pour offrir aussi son cadeau de mariage à son épouse. Il lui déclara devant tous qu'il avait écrit une modeste chanson pour elle mais qu'il chantait trop moyennement pour l'interpréter, ce qu'elle sut bien faux, il chantait parfois les soirs pour elle et sa voix était aussi envoûtante que juste. Mais il devait en jouer la mélodie à l'harmonica et ne pouvait chanter en même temps, alors il avait demandé à l'épouse du révérend qui avait une voix puissante et magnifique, de l'interpréter pour lui. Celle-ci s'en fit une joie et de sa voix de diva du blues en fit quelque chose de grandiose. Le texte de Terry était une telle déclaration d'amour à son épouse que celle-ci éclata en sanglots de bonheur dans les bras de son père durant toute l'interprétation puis les bras de Terry encore un bon moment après.

 _ **… C'est toi mon ange d'amour,**_

 _ **Toi que jour après jour,**_

 _ **Je regarde, j'embrasse, j'admire.**_

 _ **C'est toi mon ange d'amour,**_

 _ **Que j'aime à te voir sourire.**_

 _ **Toi que j'aime plus chaque jour**_

 _ **Et qui aujourd'hui m'a épousé,**_

 _ **La promesse d'un avenir**_

 _ **Plein de toi pour toujours**_

 _ **C'est toi mon ange rêvé,**_

 _ **Toi qui m'a offert ton cœur**_

 _ **Et accepté le mien à ton côté .**_

 _ **N'oublie surtout jamais**_

 _ **Mon ange d'amour**_

 _ **Que c'est avec toi toujours**_

 _ **Que je veux rêver …**_

L'orchestre recomposé sur la scène entama ensuite une chanson tirée d'un cantique des actes des apôtres et d'un hymne du XVIII ème siècle, répétant ces mots : « Oh happy day, Oh jour heureux! », la femme du révérend encouragea la salle à chanter avec elle et même les plus réservés comme Annie ou Georges Johnson finirent par être gagnés par l'ambiance joyeuse.

 _{ Il deviendra un arrangement gospel en 1967 }_

 _ **Oh Happy Day (Oh Jour Heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **Washed my sins away (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Lavé de tous mes péchés (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Lalalalalala lalalalala...**_

 _ **Lalalalalala lalalalala...**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **When my Jesus washed (My Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand mon Jésus m'a lavé (Mon Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **Washed my sins away (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Lavé de tous mes péchés (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Lalalalalala lalalalala...**_

 _ **Lalalalalala lalalalala...**_

 _ **He taught me how to watch (to watch) to watch, to fight and pray (fight and pray)**_

 _ **Il m'a montré à regarder (regarder) regarder, me battre et prier (me battre et prier)**_

 _ **And He told me how to live rejoicing (rejoicing) every, (every) every everyday**_

 _ **Et il m'a dit comment vivre en appréciant (appréciant) chaque (chaque) chaque jour**_

 _ **Oh happy day**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé)**_

 _ **When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed) my sins away (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Quand Jésus m'a lavé (quand Jésus m'a lavé) de tous mes péchés (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **I'm talking about the happy day**_

 _ **Je parle du jour heureux**_

 _ **(Oh happy day)**_

 _ **(Oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **He taught me how(how) oh yeah**_

 _ **Il m'a montré comment (comment) oh ouais**_

 _ **How (to watch) to watch, (fight and pray)**_

 _ **Comment (regarder) regarder (me battre et prier)**_

 _ **Sing it, sing it come on and sing it (fight and pray)**_

 _ **Chante-le, chante-le allez et chante (me battre et prier)**_

 _ **And to live (and live rejoicing), come on everybody**_

 _ **Et comment vivre (en appréciant), allez tout le monde**_

 _ **(Every day, everyday) sing it like you mean it**_

 _ **(Chaque jour, chaque jour) chante-le comme tu le sens**_

 _ **(Oh happy day) Oh, happy day (oh happy day)**_

 _ **(Oh jour heureux) Oh jour heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **I'm talking about the happy days (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Je parle des jours heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Come on I'm talking about the happy days (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Allez je parle des jours heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy days (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh jours heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh talking about the happy days (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh je parle des jours heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh talking about the happy days (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Oh je parle des jours heureux (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Sing it sing it sing it (oh happy day)**_

 _ **Chante-le chante-le chante-le (oh jour heureux)**_

 _ **Oh happy day !**_

 _ **Oh jour heureux !**_

Quand Candy put enfin aller embrasser Philippe, il lui révéla qui était sa compagne et elle la regarda un moment avec intérêt puis lui sourit et l'embrassa aussi sur les deux joues.

\- Je suis bien heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer Emma, mon mari ne m'a dit que du bien de vous !

\- C'est un homme formidable, tous mes vœux madame Grandchester !

\- Merci mais appelez-moi Candy, je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce nom aristocrate !

\- Ça viendra vite, il te va comme un gant ! fit Philippe d'un clin d'œil.

\- C'est vrai Candy, comme s'il avait été crée pour vous ! rajouta Emma d'un sourire criant de sincérité qui fit fondre Candy.

\- Merci Emma ! J'espère que vous viendrez souvent nous voir ici ou ailleurs, Terry et moi, vous n'oublierez pas ?

\- Non Candy, merci.

\- Je vous laisse, on se reverra à la maison ?

\- Oui, on assistera à votre mariage civil aussi vu que Terry m'a promis que si je reste jusqu'à ce soir, il va jouer ses scènes favorites autour de la table !

\- C'est vrai, il l'a promis à Anthony aussi et…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à Philippe de son rival et resta un instant embêtée mais celui-ci précisa :

\- La page est tournée Candy, je ne resterais pas sinon, Emma et moi sommes ensemble et je suis très amoureux d'elle !

\- Ah ! Alors je suis bien contente, félicitations !

\- Merci Candy ! Tu devrais filer, je vois ton cher époux qui te cherche !

Une fois partie, Emma regarda Philippe.

\- Tu as dit ça pour la rassurer seulement j'imagine ?

\- Non chérie, je suis vraiment amoureux, je te l'ai bien déjà expliqué hier, tu ne me crois pas pourtant, je suis sûr que je t'aime Emma !

\- Tu ne peux pas aimer une putain Philippe, tu vas souffrir ou m'obliger à changer de métier si tu t'attaches !

\- Pour l'instant je ne souffre pas et je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien, je veux que tu m'aimes plus qu'aucun homme, plus que ta liberté mais sans te l'enlever, je veux être aimé comme Candy aime Terry et Dothy aime Anthony, que tu m'aimes juste moi et que tu me sois fidèle du cœur !

\- Tu es bien capable d'y arriver si tu me fais miroiter mon rêve impossible mon beau Philippe ! dit-elle avant de rire puis de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres mais le cœur plus trépidant que d'habitude tout de même.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le premier adjoint du maire de New York vint procéder à seize heures à la cérémonie civile, le mariage officiel et le seul valable pour la loi en fait et bien que la magie soit moins forte, pour certains ce fut encore des instants émouvants et symboliques. D'abord pour Terry qui vit enfin Candy signer l'acte de mariage de son nouveau nom puis signer les témoins et surtout Anthony qui n'était pas obligé car un seul témoin par marié suffisait mais vu que ce n'était pas interdit et que ça rajoutait tant de charme et de rareté à ce mariage, ils n'allaient pas se priver de ce cadeau. Anthony signa d'une main certaine contrairement à l'acte de son divorce et Candy apprécia beaucoup ce moment. Dothy avait signé avant et Gino et Archibald suivirent. Terry contempla ensuite ce document, inscrivant dans l'Histoire cette incroyable destinée et ce carré idéal pour quatre âmes sœurs.

Cet après midi il faisait beau et chaud comme un jour de mai et la cérémonie eut donc lieu dans le jardin, sous une tonnelle emplie de fleurs et même quelques roses poussées en serres. Un kiosque avait été installé pour l'orchestre et un cuisinier réputé officiait dans les cuisines de Martha avec ses deux aides pour le dîner. En attendant, le champagne recoula à flots et des jongleurs, clowns et magiciens divertissaient enfants et adultes alors que le photographe mitraillait à nouveau les mariés sous tous les plans. Eléonore Baker offrit aussi son cadeau promis. Susanna Marlowe, venue juste pour la cérémonie civile avec son compagnon Michael Dones, entendit ses excuses et ses remerciements d'avoir voulu sauver son fils, devant lui-même et Candy. Celle-ci versa une larme et lui pardonna bien volontiers, Eléonore l'embrassa puis elles parlèrent théâtre. D'autres acteurs amis de Terry et deux admiratrices de la première heure dont une nonagénaire, n'étaient pas venus le matin à Harlem mais assistèrent à cette cérémonie. Il y avait aussi Robert Hattaway et sa femme, John Schneider le producteur de Terry, le directeur du théâtre Lincoln et le concierge Jules, un acteur de cinématographe ami d'Eléonore et déjà assez célèbre, le patron du restaurant italien « La Strada » apprécié de Terry et son libraire favori.

Anthony n'avait pas encore offert son œuvre intégrale de Molière à Terry, le cadeau de la famille serait offert dans l'intimité ce soir mais il avait confié à Thomas la responsabilité de ce cadeau avec celui de Candy, un autre livre mais aux pages vierges pour qu'elle les remplisse un jour de ses mémoires, crée pour elle avec son nom actuel sur la couverture et un dessin réalisé par Gino de la maison et colline de Pony d'après photographie, plus du raton laveur ami de sa jeunesse, Capucin. Il avait retrouvé avec un grand bonheur tous les enfants mais Thomas lui manquait bien plus, chaque jour il pensait à lui et sans Dothy, il n'aurait supporté cette absence. La veille, elle lui avait dit de suivre son cœur et de proposer à Thomas de le garder ici pour devenir son père. Il avait donc accepté d'écouter son cœur et Dothy, et avait demandé son avis à l'enfant ce matin à l'arrivée du car. Le petit avait sauté de joie, les sœurs étaient contentes aussi quoi que peu surprises car elles se doutaient que ça arriverait. Thomas l'avait tout de suite appelé papa et Anthony larmoya en s'entendant enfin appeler ainsi. Il lui demanda d'appeler désormais Terry et Candy tonton et tata pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux. Mais avant que Thomas n'offre les cadeaux, le couple reçut un vase, une horloge, de la vaisselle et plus rare, de la part d'Eléonore, un chalet de vacances à la montagne. Jordan, le fils de deux ans d'Archibald et Annie trottina pour donner le cadeau de ses parents, du moins la photo du vrai cadeau, un piano à queue magnifique qu'ils découvrirent ensuite au salon et qui fut inauguré par Annie et une sonate de Mozart bien interprétée. Anthony fut impressionné par ce cadeau qu'il ignorait, il pensait que le cadeau de famille serait le seul pour eux vu l'importance de ce cadeau et le besoin d'être plusieurs à l'offrir. Mais il n'allait pas reprocher à son cousin sa générosité, surtout après qu'il ait entendu son oncle lui dire qu'Archibald avait voulu qu'Annie se sente cette fois vraiment en osmose avec sa sœur de cœur et que lui voulait que Terry sache que maintenant il ne doutait plus de lui et le respectait totalement. William n'avait pas de cadeau surprise mais il sut offrir un toast et un discours mémorable au couple du jour. Ensuite, Anthony trouva le moment parfait pour donner son cadeau, il fit signe à son fils de venir et tous deux s'avancèrent au devant des mariés.

\- Tonton Terry, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi et un pour tata Candy. Ils sont sur la table, ici, fit le petit.

\- Wow ! Ce gros paquet enferme sûrement un beau cadeau ! s'exclama Terry en s'y précipitant sans lâcher la main de Candy. Et le plus petit aussi bien sûr !

\- Le gros c'est pour toi, le petit pour tata et c'est avec tout notre cœur qu'on vous les offre.

\- Et c'est avec tout notre cœur qu'on apprécie mon cher Thomas, dit Terry charmé par ce petit bonhomme, comme Candy qui l'embrassa goulûment sur ses joues roses. Puis en découvrant les cadeaux et leur plaisir évident, il reçut encore plein de bisous des deux qui montrèrent aussi ainsi à Anthony combien il avait bien choisi.

L'orchestre entama peu après la première valse et les mariés la dansèrent seuls admirés de tous.

Autour d'eux, tous les admiraient. Gino confia à son compagnon :

\- Tu te souviens du jour où je l'ai ramené chez nous Tristan ?

\- Comme si c'était hier ! Ce n'était pas le jour mais deux heures du matin, il était si ivre que tu as dû presque le porter et j'ai cru à ce moment que c'en était fini de notre couple vu sa tête d'Adonis. J'ai passé des heures d'angoisse puis lorsqu'il est venu me dire que tu lui avais parlé toute la soirée de moi après que lui t'ait raconté son amour perdu, j'ai été aussi ému qu'une jeune fille. Et il est très vite devenu comme un fils pour moi aussi, le fils que nous n'avons pu avoir.

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul jour mon choix de vie et de compagnon tu sais, quand j'ai quitté ma femme pour toi, j'ai fait la plus belle chose de ma vie et avec Terrence et maintenant Candy et tout le bel avenir qu'ils nous permettent d'avoir, je suis comblé.

\- Moi aussi mon Gino, les menaces et insultes n'ont jamais fait regretter mon choix d'être officiellement ton compagnon de vie, vingt ans d'amour méritaient bien ces risques.

\- Imagine si un jour on acceptait que deux hommes se marient ! Tu m'épouserais alors ?

\- Certainement ! Déjà pour faire plaisir à Terry qui m'a dit un jour qu'il serait normal que nous ayons le même droit de se marier et divorcer que les autres ! Mais, ce n'est pas important pour nous, ça changerait quoi après tout, nous avons choisi de l'être sans besoin de l'approbation des autres !

\- Je crois que les choses ne peuvent changer que si nous décidons de les changer et pas en attendant que les autres le fassent à notre place Tristan. Tu as raison, un mariage ne nous apporterait rien, nous avons déjà tout !

Tristan sourit à son compagnon puis à Anthony qui devait avoir entendu car il était juste à côté. Il lui répondit aussi en souriant puis se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit :

\- Au cas où, si vous avez besoin d'un deuxième témoin, pensez à moi !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Puis Terry invita sa mère et Candy son père adoptif. Pour poursuivre cette logique, Terry invita ensuite Dothy et Candy et Anthony époustouflèrent ceux qui les entouraient. Archibald et Annie eurent droit au tour suivant puis Candy invita James tandis que Terry fit rosir d'émotion Martha dans une valse lente. Anthony dansa une deuxième valse avec Dothy puis retourna s'asseoir après l'avoir encouragée à continuer à danser. Celle-ci, en voyant Terry se diriger vers Philippe et Emma, se décida à enfin aller le saluer car jusqu'à présent même si elle n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter, le hasard ne l'avait pas mise face à lui de près encore. Quand elle arriva jusqu'à eux, elle entendit Terry inviter Emma à danser et profita de l'occasion.

\- En attendant que ton amie revienne, tu pourrais m'inviter aussi Philippe ?

\- Avec plaisir Dothy mais tu sais que je ne danse pas aussi bien que ton ami, il nous a ébloui tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, il est doué mais surtout quand il danse avec Candy, ils sont très en accord sur ce sujet ! Mais tu es très bon danseur aussi Philippe, nous nous sommes bien fait remarquer également ces samedi soirs aux cabarets si tu te souviens !

\- Bien sûr ! Oui on a bien déliré sur la piste !

Il lui sourit puis lui tendit le bras et ils rejoignirent les autres pour danser. Elle attendit un peu puis lui dit :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé Emma tu sais, elle est très belle et vous êtes très assortis.

\- Je te remercie, je trouve aussi. Tu sais qui est Emma n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle est d'abord l'amie de Terry, puis d'Anthony, puis de Candy, elle peut être la mienne aussi si elle en a envie.

\- Emma n'a aucun préjugé sur personne, elle ne peut que te plaire et toi lui plaire. Elle doute encore que je puisse réussir à l'accepter longtemps comme elle est mais j'y crois vraiment tu sais !

\- Tout est possible Philippe si on y croit très fort. Ne laisse personne te faire douter, même pas elle !

\- Je vais essayer !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les gens du théâtre partirent quelques temps après le bal, sauf Philippe. Susanna et son fiancé étaient partis aussi à ce moment ainsi que Stacy qui rentra avec James qui revint une heure après. Il restait avec le couple : Eléonore, Gino et Tristan, Albert, Archibald et Annie, mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria, les enfants, Emma, Philippe, Dothy, Anthony, Peter, Martha et James. Celui-ci dit discrètement à Anthony qu'ils étaient arrivés et l'avocat proposa alors à tous qu'on offre le cadeau de la famille au couple. Terry et Candy se demandèrent bien qui pouvaient être ces invités surprise quand James dit en riant qu'ils en avaient déjà assez d'attendre dans la rue. Et quand ils entendirent un hennissement et virent arriver deux chevaux bien connus, ils furent surpris mais très heureux.

\- Sultan ! cria Terry en courant vers le bel étalon noir.

\- Stella ! Youpi ! C'est gentil de les avoir invités, on n'y avait pas pensé mais on les adore ! fit Candy en sautillant puis filant aussi caresser ses amis.

\- Ils ne sont pas seulement invités, dit William en allant les rejoindre pour caresser les deux chevaux aussi, ils viennent également habiter ici pour toujours mes enfants.

\- Quoi ? Mais… on n'a pas d'écurie ni de pré pour eux ! dit Terry désolé.

\- Crois-tu qu'on ait acheté les chevaux sans penser à tout mon gendre ? fit William moqueur. Qui crois-tu avoir comme nouvelle famille ? Des idiots ? Et qui a pu avoir cette folle idée de cadeau à ton avis ? Un crétin ?

Terry regarda Anthony qui semblait gêné que son oncle lui mette encore tout le mérite sur le dos et se précipita vers lui et le serra à l'étouffer.

\- Tu as toujours des idées épatantes mon ami, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir, merci !

Anthony était très fier de lui bien sûr mais surtout très ému et fut soulagé quand Terry le libéra et alla serrer aussi dans ses bras William puis Archibald et embrasser sonorement les joues d'Annie puis de toutes les dames, même les sœurs dans l'euphorie. Ainsi plus personne ne voyait l'émotion d'Anthony et il put ensuite lui dire ce qu'il avait fait il y a peu.

\- Cela n'a pas été difficile de convaincre le propriétaire de Sultan et Stella de nous les vendre, par contre j'ai eu un peu de mal pour celui du champ voisin mais… j'y suis arrivé, il vous appartient désormais et dans quelques jours l'écurie sera construite. En attendant il y a juste un abri pour les nuits mais la météo est bonne, ils seront au chaud avant que le froid n'arrive. Mais je refuse de recevoir tout l'honneur de ce cadeau car c'est William qui a d'abord pensé à un cadeau vivant, puis Archibald à acheter un terrain et le bon argument pour convaincre ce propriétaire qui n'était pas très conciliant.

Candy remercia les trois hommes avec autant à chacun pour montrer le message compris puis proposa à son époux d'inaugurer leur cadeau maintenant.

\- Ici ? Avec ta robe ?

\- En amazone avec toi sur Sultan seulement et sans mon voile c'est possible et ça vaut une photo je crois.

\- C'est sûr ! approuva Albert. Allez, fils, montre nous comme tu ne fais qu'un avec ce beau pur sang à la même crinière que toi, à ce qu'on m'a dit !

Terry rit de cette comparaison et souleva son épouse pour la mettre sur Sultan. Puis, agile comme un indien, il sauta prestement derrière elle et fit trottiner Sultan autour pour qu'on les admire et que le photographe les immortalise. Anthony apprécia encore plus qu'un autre ce beau tableau et leur demanda d'aller sur la colline pour une photo, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir. Puis, juchés sur Sultan et face à un début de coucher de soleil sur New York, ils se sentirent encore un peu plus heureux.

\- Regarde Candy, comme c'est beau et bon de vivre, comme on a de la chance, comme j'ai de la chance d'avoir une si belle famille grâce à toi et comme je t'aime toi qui a su m'aimer comme je l'espérais.

\- Oui Terry, c'est si bon de vivre, de t'aimer, de les aimer tous. Notre famille est déjà grande mais elle grandira encore et nous rendra toujours plus heureux. Merci de m'aimer plus que le raisonnable mon amour, je suis si fière quand tu te montres toujours plus en avance. Je t'aime plus fort que le raisonnable aussi mon prince de toute la vie, je te promets que je ne cesserai pas de tout faire pour te plaire, t'égaler et t'aimer plus encore.

\- Moi aussi ma princesse Juliette de toute ma vie, mon épouse à jamais, mon amour de Taches de son. Allez, encore un galop avant de rejoindre notre famille adorée !

Il y eut encore de bons moments pendant le dîner de rois qui les régala tous. Terry tint sa promesse en jouant des scènes de théâtre à tous. La pièce montée énorme avait été servie l'après midi pour tous les invités et en dessert on avait choisi pour ce soir un vacherin glacé, surtout pour les enfants. Les sœurs et les enfants furent ramenés à leur hôtel avec le bus à vingt-deux heures. Gino et Tristan rentrèrent aussi puis Philippe et Emma suivirent. On appela un taxi pour ramener Albert, Archie, Annie et Jordan à l'appartement de New York. Une fois tous partis, Peter et Martha allèrent se coucher et il ne resta alors plus que les deux couples. Terry proposa une dernière coupe de champagne dans le salon. Puis ils cognèrent en chœur le cristal entre leurs quatre mains.

\- A notre destin incroyable ! dit le marié en souriant aux autres.

\- A notre amitié indestructible ! poursuit Anthony du même sourire charmeur.

\- A notre carré plus solide que l'acier ! continue Dothy d'une voix gouailleuse.

\- A notre avenir qui ne sera que du bonheur et du talent ! termine la belle mariée d'un clin d'œil.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 **Avertissement, la scène qui suit est érotique**

Lorsque Dothy et Anthony furent dans leur chambre, conscients que cette nuit, il n'était plus question de faire encore durer l'attente et le plaisir, que le moment était venu, ils se retrouvèrent un moment aussi gauche que des jeunes amoureux tant le stress les envahit. Elle ne voulait pas prendre l'initiative pour une fois, elle avait envie qu'il décide et conduise le bal. Il était si stressé en la voyant si pleine d'espoir qu'il sentit sa jambe droite faiblir et dut s'asseoir sur le lit brutalement. Bien sûr, elle se précipita, inquiète.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Tu as mal ?

\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal bu, au début ça donne la pêche puis la fatigue remplace et sur moi, mes muscles fragilisés se font vite remarquer. Je suis désolée Dothy, j'ai peur de te décevoir !

\- Anthony !

Elle sourit de le voir fragile et l'embrassa avec tant d'amour, qu'il gémit et retrouva ensuite plus de force. Il frôla alors ses seins moulés dans sa belle robe et les vit se tendre, la pointe dressée, lui montrant son pouvoir sur elle. Elle le regarda avec candeur et lui susurra :

\- Tu vois comme je t'appartiens déjà mon amour ! Imagine alors comme je meurs d'être enfin à toi !

Il sourit puis décida de mourir aussi avec elle. Il releva alors le bas de sa robe, caressa sa belle cuisse enveloppée d'un bas de soie blanc puis alla y poser ses lèvres et la dégusta en se sentant envoûté par son arôme épicé. Elle geint vite, la jupe relevée jusqu'au ventre, sentant la langue d'Anthony effleurer son aine tout en pétrissant ses cuisses. Puis il se releva d'un coup, la vit offerte et tremblante et se mit à délivrer ses seins prisonniers de leur corsage, de façon douce mais avide. Lorsque ses deux monts charnus durs jaillirent, il hoqueta et les épousa de ses mains avant de se pencher pour les embrasser puis les sucer longtemps à s'en pourlécher. Elle se tordit de plaisir et il se sentit encore plus fort. Il se releva lentement, déboutonna sa chemise, s'en délesta, fit pareil avec son maillot de corps avant de déboutonner son pantalon et le baisser jusqu'à ce que son caleçon blanc fasse voir sa virilité tendue à l'extrême.

\- Je t'en prie, libère-moi, aime-moi enfin comme j'en ai tant rêvé ! lui dit-il alors comme une prière.

Elle larmoya, se redressa, se débarrassa du reste de sa robe puis de sa culotte de soie, se releva et tira sur son caleçon puis caressa son sexe amoureusement en lui disant les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime Anthony Brown, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme et je te veux en moi et avec moi le plus longtemps possible ! Oh ! comme tu es beau !

Il se laissa alors glisser sur le lit avec elle. Elle le protégea de son corps, se noua autour de lui comme une liane et épousa chaque centimètre de sa peau en le caressant sur son autre versant avec des mains à la faim insatiable. Quand il s'enfouit en elle, elle ondula, un long plaisir s'empara d'elle ; il haleta aussi rapidement, il se sentait enfin parfaitement à l'aise, à sa place, en plein jour, ses yeux dans les siens, en osmose et de plus en plus empli de bien-être, d'électricité en tout le corps et de fourmillements allant crescendo. Il la voyait dans le même état, elle haletait régulièrement en poussant toujours plus son bassin en avant, puis elle noua ses chevilles autour de lui en pétrissant ses fesses davantage. Il la sentit près du ciel et poussa aussi très fort en jouissant si puissamment qu'il trembla longtemps ensuite sur elle. Elle le serra fort aussi en caressant ses cheveux d'or.

\- Mon amour ! Ça va ?

\- Oui je crois… Oh ! Ça se trouve non, je n'ai jamais senti ça de ma vie, c'est peut-être un infarctus aussi !

L'entendre plaisanter ainsi lui montra l'étendue de cet amour qui les avait fait exploser et elle oublia le cynisme et rit aussi.

\- Alors ayons des infarctus chaque nuit, je ne demande que ça ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu plus que jamais auparavant mon cœur !

\- La différence c'est l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime de toute mes forces ma Dothy, veux-tu m'épouser maintenant que je t'ai prouvé que je n'étais pas impuissant et pas trop mauvais amant ?

Elle se plongea dans ses yeux si clairs et étoilés puis répondit :

\- Je t'épouserai même impuissant ou mauvais amant Anthony, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi !

\- Alors tu dois m'épouser à Noël, dès que nos jeunes mariés reviendront d'Europe et avant que William ne retourne en Afrique !

\- Je le note sur mon, agenda surchargé chéri, je t'épouse pour le meilleur et le pire en décembre, peut-être même le 21 ?

\- C'est vrai que ce serait un jour idéal mais tu n'as pas peur que ça te prive encore de cadeaux si on cumule avec ton anniversaire et Noël peu après ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ça, je sais que tu n'oublieras pas chaque anniversaire, j'aurai un triple cadeau de toi !

\- Je tâcherai d'être à la hauteur de ton espérance ma beauté ! Tu crois que la nuit de noces de nos mariés frise la même perfection que nous ?

\- Je le crois fort, nous le saurons dans deux mois et quelques nous aussi quand on se mariera et vivra notre nuit de noces !

\- C'est vrai ! Oui, de toutes façons, Candy avait de quoi séduire son mari d'après mes souvenirs de ce qu'elle a acheté à Chicago pour cette nuit de noces et que j'ai vu sans le vouloir !

Dothy rit, heureuse de ne sentir ni gêne ni jalousie à entendre ça puis décida de regoûter elle aussi à séduire son futur mari à elle.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il est vrai que pour Terry, la découverte des dessous de rose si sexy de son épouse avait provoqué quelques réactions enthousiastes bien sincères. Elle lui avait offert un strip-tease de sa robe de mariée très sensuel et quand elle avait ondulé vers lui en corset rose et bas blancs pour poser son pied à talon aiguille sur sa cuisse afin qu'il lui retire sa jarretière, son trophée gagné, il avait hurlé comme un loup affamé. Elle avait crié : « chut » et l'avait bâillonné puis éclaté de rire et il avait arraché de ses dents le ruban fétiche. Ensuite, plus rien n'aurait pu arrêter son désir puissant de posséder sa femme ; un plaisir différent l'envahit, elle était déjà à lui avant de porter son nom et son alliance mais elle était maintenant son épouse aux yeux de la loi des hommes et de Dieu et il avait en plus du droit, le devoir de l'aimer et lui donner un enfant si la nature le permettait. Et puis, en sentant sa semence fuser en elle, il sentit aussi en lui une bouffée de plaisir d'un autre goût, le devoir n'était plus une punition, il devenait aussi un plaisir.

 _Fin du chapitre 23_


	25. Chapter 24

**« Nous l'avons rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 24 « L'avenir leur appartient »**

Le lendemain, les jeunes mariés firent d'abord une petite promenade à cheval avant de profiter au maximum de ce dernier jour en famille avant le départ. Les enfants et les sœurs reprirent le train en milieu d'après midi mais déjeunèrent auparavant et s' amusèrent beaucoup à la maison. Thomas fut un peu triste qu'ils partent mais il avait encore plus hâte de vivre tout ce qu'il était possible dans cette grande ville moderne avec son père, Dothy, l'école bientôt, certainement de nouveaux amis et apprendre plein de choses comme monter à cheval par exemple et ainsi rendre fier son père. Martha était déjà gâteuse de ce petit et ne pensait plus qu'à imaginer de nouveaux desserts et des idées pour lui faire plaisir lors des week-ends. Archibald et Annie acceptèrent après insistance des leurs de rester cinq jours de plus à New York pour des vacances imprévues. C'est William qui assurerait la direction de la banque durant ce congé bien mérité qu'Annie espérait depuis longtemps. Anthony décida donc de ne pas trop travailler cette première semaine et profiter au mieux de sa famille. Eléonore partit elle, le lendemain avant les mariés pour retourner à Boston chez son compagnon.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Enfin les jeunes mariés embarquèrent avec leurs bagages au port ; William, Archibald, Annie, Anthony et Dothy les accompagnèrent et les acclamèrent de leurs bons souhaits en leur faisant de grands signes jusqu'à ce que le paquebot quitte le port et laisse un sillon sur l'eau opaque de l'océan atlantique.

Terry et Candy ne les quittèrent pas non plus des yeux en mouvant leurs bras aussi énergiquement tant qu'ils purent. Puis, excités par cette croisière qui allait également faire revivre tant de souvenirs et de plaisirs sur le Mauritania, ils oublièrent leur tristesse de cette longue séparation avec leur chère famille de cœur et se laissèrent vivre ce que le destin leur avait enfin offert en récompense de leur fidélité et leur volonté si exemplaires.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

A New York, Anthony n'avait plus le temps de trop rêver le jour vu le travail qu'il abattit après le départ de ses cousins. Il y eut d'abord un premier vrai procès pour lui, en instance, pour défendre un commerçant d'Harlem face à l'administration et il le gagna après deux semaines de préparation. Sur ce succès modeste pour lui puisque sans difficulté mais bénéfique pour sa publicité car dès le lendemain deux autres clients voulaient qu'il s'occupe de leur cas, une femme pour un divorce et un vieil homme qui se croyait victime d'une arnaque boursière. Il étudia le deuxième cas plus longuement avant de convenir qu'il était possible ; le divorce il l'accepta après une vingtaine de minutes vu les traces bleues sur les bras de cette femme noire battue régulièrement par son mari.

Il avait accepté après avoir bien réfléchi, d'aller vivre chez Dothy avec Thomas car sa maison était grande et bien plus chaleureuse que son modeste appartement. Au début il avait hésité, ça lui semblait un peu bizarre que ce soit lui qui aille s'installer chez sa fiancée mais sa fierté masculine s'inclina vite après avoir écouté celle-ci lui expliquer quel amour elle entretenait pour sa maison choisie et qu'elle souhaitait faire aimer autant à l'homme qu'elle avait aussi choisi et le fils qu'elle héritait aussi par amour. Pour Anthony, le bonheur de Dothy et de Thomas prévalait tout désormais, puis il s'attacha aussi très vite à cette maison où il avait déjà de très bons souvenirs. Thomas s'y plut aussi très vite et avec les week-ends en complément chez les Grandchester et les gâteries de Martha devenue pour le petit peu après, Tatie Martha, la vie devint un bonheur de chaque instant. Puis Thomas fut inscrit et entra à l'école la plus proche de la maison de Dothy et il commença des cours de piano en espérant pouvoir offrir à tonton Terry et tata Candy une petite interprétation pour leur retour à Noël. Avec ses nouveaux parents, ils avaient déjà été voir la statue de la liberté, visité pas mal d'endroits dont Broadway qu'il aimait parcourir pour les nombreuses affiches et lumières clignotantes. A un des nombreux théâtre, une nouvelle pièce était annoncée pour bientôt : une comédie d'un auteur italien du 17ème siècle, accessible aux enfants et Anthony n'hésita pas à réserver trois places d'avance. Ils assistèrent aussi à leur premier match de base-ball, Thomas s'amusa bien, se passionna pour l'équipe gagnante et repartit fièrement avec un maillot à leur effigie et une balle signée de leur capitaine.

La première semaine de novembre, Anthony rentra de son bureau de Harlem et Thomas, suivi de Dothy toute joyeuse, accourut au devant de lui pour crier :

\- Papa, il y a une lettre venant d'Ecosse pour nous, de tonton et tata !

Il se sentit aussi heureux et pressé de la lire que son fils et Dothy mais prit le temps de les embrasser, rentrer calmement et se débarrasser de son manteau et sa sacoche d'avocat avant ce plaisir. Puis tous trois assis confortablement sur le canapé, il entama la lecture à haute voix. Il reconnut la belle écriture de Terry sur les pages mais Candy avait écrit en post-scriptum:

 ** _« Vous savez qu'il écrit bien mieux que moi notre étoile mais je suis à moitié pour les pensées et toujours à fond pour vous dire qu'on pense énormément à vous et vous embrasse fort. A bientôt mes très chers Anthony, Dothy et mon amour de Thomas, votre Candy. »_**

Ils rirent tous trois puis Anthony débuta la longue prose de Terry.

 _ **« Edimbourg, quatorze octobre 1919,**_

 _ **Nos très chers Dothy, Anthony et Thomas, en espérant que vous allez bien et que vous êtes sages et joyeux. D'abord un bon anniversaire au chanceux papa, bienvenue dans ta vingt-troisième année Anthony, quand tu liras cette lettre elle sera déjà bien entamée mais même en différé nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi pour le fêter deux fois. Maintenant un résumé de nos impressions sur le continent européen.**_

 _ **C'est étrange comme rien n'a changé ici, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans ce petit village près d'Edimbourg. Les seules différences avec nos souvenirs, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir depuis hier matin où nous avons franchi la porte du manoir et qu'hélas, il reste de moins en moins d'habitants pour faire vivre le bourg. En été, c'est un peu plus vivant paraît-il mais la population est âgée, le village se meure faute d'enfants. Le manoir est lui aussi tel qu'on l'a laissé mais heureusement nous n'avons pas eu à affronter les toiles d'araignées vieilles de six ans, tout a été entretenu comme voulu. Le lourd portail grince toujours autant et la nuit les armures du grenier font des bruits étranges sous les courants d'air qui s'infiltrent entre les fissures des lattes de bois. Des souris doivent vivre en grand nombre au grenier si ce ne sont pas les fantômes qui dansent le fox-trot vu tous ces bruits de pas. Peut-être que ma grand-mère en avait assez d'être seule et a invité ses amis à un bal en notre honneur en fait car on entend aussi une musique sourde d'on ne sait où. Après ce trait d'humour facile pour oublier le temps, revenons à l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé madame Catherine, la gouvernante qui veille sur ce vieux manoir depuis dix ans. Elle nous a reconnu et a été ravie de nous savoir mariés. Nous avons passé la soirée d'hier à évoquer nos souvenirs. Son fils Marc qui a partagé de bons moments de ma jeunesse ne vit plus ici hélas, il est à Londres et nous ne le verrons pas non plus quand on y retournera pour embarquer pour Calais car il travaille dur pour poursuivre l'entreprise de son père disparu, une fabrique de tartans. Et ce tartan est vraiment très chaud en plus de grande qualité, madame Catherine nous en a offert une couverture et on l'apprécie vraiment les nuits tant elles sont froides et humide dans ce château plein de courants d'air. En fait, il ne faut venir ici qu'en été et si le temps ne s'améliore pas nous partirons plus tôt mais l'Ecosse a toujours quand même son charme. Ses vertes prairies, ses cornemuses qu'on entend au loin, le lac cher à nos cœurs d'adolescents, la panse de brebis farcie ou haggis et le Loch Ness et son monstre légendaire que l'on espère rencontrer. Thomas, tu demanderas à papa de te raconter la légende de Nessie si tu l'ignores encore, il la raconte si bien ! Enfin, les anciens du village nous promettent le retour du soleil en fin de semaine vu que les marmottes n'ont pas encore hiberné !**_

 _ **Par contre, nous avons débarqué à Londres sous un soleil radieux comme quoi ! Le voyage s'est passé sans incidents, la mer est restée calme presque tout le trajet et le Mauritania résiste bien aussi au temps, pas comme le Titanic soit disant insubmersible !**_

 _ **La première chose que nous avons faite à Londres c'est de revoir le collège Saint-Paul. Il est toujours ouvert et tenu par les religieuses mais ce n'est plus mère Grey qui le dirige mais mère Ursule, plus souriante et gentille. Mère Grey a pris sa retraite il y a trois ans et coule des jours austères et calmes dans un couvent. Mère Ursule a accepté qu'on rentre dans l'école, elle a subi quelques nouveaux aménagements, plus de cachot et de chambre de méditation mais une salle d'études des arts et lettres, incroyable ! Par contre le chêne de la colline n'existe plus, un orage l'a foudroyé, on l'a arraché et remplacé par un marronnier. Mais revoir la colline et la vue sur Londres nous a fait plaisir même sans le chêne où a vécu Capucin un an.**_

 _ **Ensuite nous sommes allé au Blue River Zoo et il n'a guère changé aussi, la cabane d'Albert est toujours là et le gardien actuel s'appelle William, étonnant ! Nous nous sommes rendus ensuite sur la tombe de mon père et sans le vivre tristement, ça m'a fait du bien de la voir enfin. Puis j'ai tout de même été saluer le nouveau duc de Grandchester par politesse mais il n'est pas sorti grand chose d'intéressant de cette visite, hélas encore rien n'a changé. Oublions ces gens et passons à la suite, revoir Patricia O'brien, l'amie de Candy et la petite amie de notre regretté Alistair, devenue sœur Cécile désormais. Mais il semble que son engagement dans les ordres suite au malheur qu'elle a vécu se soit peu à peu transformé en plaisir de pouvoir se consacrer aux orphelins, comme sœur Maria, elle est heureuse de sa vie et c'est l'essentiel. Alistair restera son seul amour hormis Dieu, elle chérit son souvenir, elle n'a pas besoin d'en parler, il est dans son cœur à jamais.**_

 _ **Nous n'avons pas oublié ensuite d'aller nous promener à Windsor, puis les quais de la Tamise et le sacro-saint thé de dix-sept heures avec une part de pudding à la gelée de groseilles comme ne savent le faire que les bons britanniques de souche ! Dommage de ne pouvoir en ramener pour vous nos très chers, je suis sûr que tu admettrais tout de même qu'il y a quelques bonnes pâtisseries chez mes compatriotes à demi, Anthony !**_

 _ **Dites à Martha qu'on l'embrasse très fort tous les deux. Embrassez aussi Sultan et Stella entre les oreilles, nous sommes vraiment très heureux de les avoir à portée de main, c'était le cadeau le plus idéal pour nous et en remercions encore tous ceux qui en sont pour quelque chose. A bientôt nos très chers amis, rendez-vous pour Paris à la prochaine lettre et d'ici là, prenez grand soin de vous.**_

 _ **Nous vous embrassons très fort tous les trois.**_

 _ **Candy et Terry. »**_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

\- Viens voir Terry, il neige, c'est merveilleux ! Quel beau cadeau encore pour nous ! Mais il est un peu tôt pour annoncer l'hiver je trouve !

Il se précipita et constata aussi que le ciel parisien était décoré de flocons voletant.

\- Ça ne durera pas je crois, ils sont trop parsemés, l'air est doux. Mais oui, c'est beau le Sacré Cœur, la butte sous les flocons ! Habille-toi chérie, on ne va pas rester ici avec un tel spectacle, allons danser la valse sur la place pour avoir encore un souvenir.

Candy éclata de rire ; depuis qu'ils étaient à Paris, trois semaines, il avait eu des idées incroyables. D'abord il avait acheté tous les tableaux des peintres du jour à leur arrivée. Ensuite il avait chanté la sérénade sous les fenêtres de l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de descendre en rappel avec les draps attachés comme au temps du collège. Après ce spectacle, ils avaient grimpé à pieds au sommet de la tour Eiffel et chanté à tue-tête là haut « Auprès de ma blonde » et en français pour tous les deux. Puis il avait joué deux fois dans la rue des scènes de théâtre et obtenu un succès non négligeable sans qu'on sache son réel métier, en piécettes trébuchantes qu'ils reversèrent à une œuvre de bienfaisance. Depuis leur arrivée en France ils couraient partout pour tout visiter, tous les meilleurs restaurants selon Anthony, les théâtres bien sûr, l'opéra Garnier, le Moulin Rouge, le château de Versailles, le Louvre, Pigalle, Saint-Germain-des-prés, leur hôtel étant à Montmartre face au sacré Cœur. Et ils avaient déjà acheté tant de choses depuis leur arrivée à Paris, des cadeaux pour tout le monde mais aussi tant de livres, d'œuvres d'art, de vêtements et de disques musicaux, qu'il faudrait un bateau rien que pour eux au retour. Ils partiraient après demain pour l'Italie mais une semaine au lieu de deux, pour être sûrs d'être rentrés à New York pour Noël. Elle réalisa donc encore son désir mais après deux tours de valse, un haut le cœur la stoppa. Elle réussit à le cacher à Terry et prétexta avoir vu un chat courir sur un toit pour se justifier. Puis elle fit mine d'aller le voir plus loin afin de se remettre.

\- Non, il a du filer, je ne le vois plus, tant pis. Mais si on montait plutôt sur la butte Terry, ça doit être encore plus beau là-haut.

\- D'accord, dit-il ravi et en voulant courir pour monter les marches. Mais cette fois, Candy se sentit incapable de faire ça et dut bien le lui dire.

\- Pas si vite mon cœur, je suis un peu fatiguée ce matin.

\- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ma princesse ? Tu veux qu'on rentre et que j'appelle un docteur ?

\- Tu penses ! Non, je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire Terry, c'est juste la fatigue du rythme que nous menons depuis près d' un mois, tu sais que je suis moins du matin que toi, ce soir je serai à nouveau au top.

\- Bon, tu sais mieux que moi ces choses, je te fais confiance et j'ai mieux pour toi que monter doucement, je vais te porter et on va courir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en dissuader, il l'enleva dans ses bras et grimpa en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire l'escalier de la butte de Montmartre. Candy sentit à nouveau la nausée venir sous les secousses et dès remise sur ses pieds, dut s'éloigner pour rendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Oh ! Candy ! Tu es vraiment malade je crois, il vaut mieux rentrer et aller voir un médecin.

\- Bon, d'accord, je vais le faire pour te rassurer mais ce n'est sûrement pas grave, tu verras.

Une heure après le verdict du médecin tomba et n'étonna pas Candy mais elle expliqua son souhait au médecin qui heureusement parlait et comprenait l'anglais.

\- Oui docteur, je pensais bien que c'était ça, je suis infirmière voyez-vous. Maintenant j'en suis certaine grâce à vous mais j'aimerais que mon époux l'ignore encore quelques jours. Je voudrais lui faire cette surprise quand nous serons à Vérone en Italie, dans moins d'une semaine.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi madame mais vous risquez d'avoir ces nausées chaque matin désormais, il va forcément s'en apercevoir.

\- Laissez-moi essayer quand même docteur, ce serait tellement beau s'il pouvait l'apprendre à Vérone. Quand je lui dirai que c'était juste une indigestion, vous le confirmerez s'il vous plaît docteur ?

\- Ma foi, il n'y a rien de grave à mentir pour un tel cadeau de mariage, entendu madame Grandchester, je dirai cela.

Terry avala ce diagnostic et après avoir convaincu son épouse de ne plus sortir aujourd'hui pour qu'elle se repose, en profita pour écrire une longue lettre encore pour Anthony et Dothy ainsi que cinq cartes postales pour les autres.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony travaillait dans son bureau sans relâche depuis trois heures. Il finissait de compléter le dossier qui serait remis demain à la mairie pour enfin permettre de transformer ce que Terry et James avaient commencé un an plus tôt avec la clinique gratuite puis le bureau d'aide sociale en une fondation d'entraide publique médicale et culturelle. Il avait réuni toutes les pièces nécessaires que l'administration exigeait en un mois, l'appui de la banque André apportait un poids conséquent pour la convaincre. Il finit de vérifier sa chemise contenant ce gros dossier pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié quand on frappa à sa porte. Après avoir sommé d'entrer, il vit James qui avait une mine bizarre.

\- Un problème James ?

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Londres très… désolante et peut-être inquiétante, Anthony.

\- De Londres ?

\- Oui d'Angleterre et du duc Edward Richard Grandchester en personne.

\- Le frère de Terry ? Enfin, demi-frère ?

\- Oui lui-même. J'avoue que j'ai hésité avant de venir mais je crois que vous aurez une meilleure appréciation que moi de ce qu'il faut penser et comment réagir à ça. Tenez, lisez !

Il lui tendit une enveloppe, Anthony la prit puis sortit la feuille blanche en papier vélin à l'intérieur alors que James s'installait sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Anthony déplia la missive, il vit en entête un emblème en forme d'écusson montrant la croix de Saint-Georges, un cheval cabré et l'initiale G calligraphiée avec style sur un branchage de ronces, apparemment le blason du duché de Grandchester. Puis il entama la lecture de la courte prose et soupira en la reposant sur son bureau.

\- Le duc de Grandchester réclame la part d'héritage que son père a légué à Terry ! Il dit que son père n'aurait jamais accepté que cet héritage serve à être distribué à la charité publique, donc qu'il n'a pas respecté la volonté de son père.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qui est écrit hélas et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait ça plus de deux ans après.

Anthony se souvint que dans sa lettre Terry avait évoqué brièvement avoir rendu visite au duc mais que ça ne valait pas la peine d'en parler plus.

\- Terry lui a rendu visite je pense et ça a du mal se passer, plus mal que Terry le croit. Mais c'est absurde, son père n'a sûrement pas stipulé que cet argent ne soit pas utilisé comme son fils le souhaitait. Vous avez lu ce testament ?

\- Oui, j'ai la copie dans mon bureau, non, il n'y avait pas de clause sur la façon d'utiliser cet argent, il lui a légué simplement sa part filiale en argent seulement et le manoir d'Ecosse.

\- Donc cette requête n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est sûrement de l'intimidation, il tente peut-être, connaissant la fierté de son demi-frère, qu'il lui rende l'argent par orgueil. Mais nous n'allons pas laisser ce fat prétentieux gagner à pareil manigance.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

\- Bien que ce ne soit qu'une simple lettre recommandée d'avis de rembourser sans injonction encore, mieux vaut être clair et sec déjà. Je vais lui faire un résumé des lois et des droits de Terry, qui devrait le faire réfléchir avant de menacer à tort et à travers. Ensuite nous verrons mais ne vous en faites pas James, votre patron n'aura pas à rembourser son héritage.

\- Il vaudrait mieux Anthony car en plus d'être parti depuis longtemps pour créer tout ça, avec les traites sur la maison, il serait difficile de verser cette somme sans devoir l'hypothéquer.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait fini de la payer ?

\- Heu…

James comprit qu'il aurait dû se taire, Anthony comprit que Terry avait non pas menti car il n'avait rien dit du tout mais laissé croire qu'il était plus riche que prévu.

\- Parlez James, je ne lui dirai pas que vous m'avez parlé. C'est mieux pour lui James, l'ignorance perd parfois.

\- Oui, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, je croyais que vous saviez tout mais…Terrence est ainsi, l'argent et lui c'est toujours un détail sans importance. Donc la maison est encore sous un crédit de quinze ans et les nouveaux aménagements et ameublements de pièces ont reconduit le crédit d'un an, le mariage et le voyage de noces de six mois et… la tournée de Cyrano a rapporté moins que coûté vu son désir de ne la faire durer que deux mois au lieu de six ou huit qu'il aurait fallu. Alors, il vit sur la précédente pièce et on ne sait pas jusqu'à quand. Ceux qui croient qu'on peut devenir très riche en étant acteur se trompent Anthony, du moins pour mon patron qui est un vrai panier percé qui ne pense qu'à faire plaisir et vivre au jour le jour. Mais attention, tout ce que je viens de vous dire n'est pas pour critiquer et alarmer, il n'est pas non plus inconscient, tout est prévu pour vivre tranquillement mais à condition de ne pas avoir un problème qui coûte cher comme celui-ci.

\- Au pire James, je n'aurai pas de mal à réunir la somme avec les André mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce sera inutile vu que le duc est dans son tort.

\- Vous me soulagez Anthony, merci d'être là aussi pour nous rassurer plus vite car ce genre de lettre m'angoisse, je n'aime pas qu'on s'attaque à lui avec de telles armes. Moi si j'avais un frère tel que lui, je serais le plus heureux de la terre, ce duc n'est vraiment pas son frère hélas !

« En effet James, cet Edward Richard Grandchester n'est toujours pas ton frère, quel crétin ! Mon pauvre Terry, ces gens là ne méritent pas plus qu'indifférence d'être aussi stupides et mesquins mais mieux vaut y aller franchement, moi je vais leur montrer ce qui peut arriver si on veut nuire à ma famille ! »

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry faillit encore découvrir Candy vomir ce deuxième matin à Rome mais elle s'en sortit encore par une ruse et quand il revint dans la salle de bain, toute preuve était effacée. La nausée arrivait dès le réveil, huit heures et durait une heure environ, ensuite tout redevenait normal et le soir elle était encore plus en forme qu'avant et son appétit sexuel au sommet. C'est pour ça que Terry ne la crut pas gravement malade encore sauf quand elle s'évanouit dans ses bras près du Colisée. Il paniqua et ameuta la foule autour de lui, un médecin finit par être trouvé et comprit assez vite l'état de Candy. Revenue à elle, bien que ne comprenant et parlant l'italien que par bribes, elle devina que le médecin allait dévoiler son secret à Terry vu son immense sourire. Elle simula alors un nouvel évanouissement et s'accrocha au cou du docteur, lui dit à l'oreille: « chut, surprise, Vérone. » L'homme saisit vite et expliqua à Terry trop affolé pour avoir entendu et compris que Candy avait fait un étourdissement à cause de son émotion devant pareil témoignage d'Histoire et un peu de fatigue. Vu le rythme de leur périple, Terry le crut mais envoya à nouveau sa femme se reposer à l'hôtel avant qu'ils partent demain pour Venise. Candy se dit que Venise serait aussi pas mal pour lui dire qu'il allait bientôt être papa car ces deux prochains jours prévus à Venise, il serait difficile de ne pas avoir la nausée en gondole et là il allait vraiment trop s'inquiéter. Elle feuilleta le livre sur Venise, devant le palais des Doges ou dans une gondole sous le pont du Rialto lui semblèrent les lieux les plus romantiques.

Ce fut plutôt à l'hôtel où ils s'installèrent à Venise, face au palais mais sans gondole car Candy s'évanouit une nouvelle fois à peine levée pour aller aux toilettes et Terry était blanc quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui décide ma chérie, c'est forcément grave et je ne vois pas autre chose à faire que de te faire hospitaliser pour des examens approfondis. C'est ce que tu dirais à un patient qui aurait tes symptômes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si c'était un patient, oui chéri mais… pas si c'est une patiente.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une dame aurait de tels symptômes sans être malade.

\- Mais tu le saurais si tu étais enceinte, tu n'as pas émis cette possibilité depuis que tu as cette nausée et… tu es enceinte Candy ?

\- Et toi tu y as pensé sans le croire juste parce que je ne t'ai pas incité à le penser ? Zut !

\- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas enceinte alors ?

\- Mais si gros nigaud mais je voulais que ce soit une vraie surprise pour toi, déjà que je n'ai pu tenir jusqu'à Vérone !

\- Tu es enceinte ? C'est sûr ?

\- Oui Terry, le docteur français me l'a confirmé, je suis bien enceinte, c'est plus que sûr !

\- De combien ?

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne vois pas quoi d'autre !

\- De deux mois Terry, avant notre mariage mais pas à Chicago, plutôt à ton retour de tournée, fin septembre.

\- Et tu es certaine que tout va bien avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à Paris ?

\- Rien de mauvais pour le bébé Terry, seules mes nausées matinales, ces quelques syncopes et un peu de fatigue mais uniquement aussi le matin sont la conséquence de ma grossesse mais ce serait pareil sans avoir tant couru. Terry, tu ne vas pas culpabiliser maintenant de m'avoir tant rendue heureuse pour notre lune de miel ? Je ne suis qu'enceinte mon chéri, pas malade, enceinte de toi et j'aimerais tant savoir si tu es autant heureux que moi de ce cadeau de la vie, car pour l'instant je ne vois en toi qu'inquiétude ?

Il se décomposa, en effet il s'était encore senti fautif stupidement en confondant symptômes de grossesse et problèmes de santé. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, lui prit la main et dit dans ses yeux, les siens perlant de larmes brillantes :

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour, je suis toujours aussi stupide de ce côté-là mais je vais apprendre plus rapidement maintenant. Oui je suis aussi heureux que toi Candy, je suis le plus heureux de la terre et je remercie la Nature ou Dieu de ce cadeau encore.

Elle sourit et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il la serre ; il le fit d'abord timidement, elle le força à oublier ses craintes, il la serra très fort puis il la couvrit de baisers, la posa sur le lit, embrassa autant son ventre encore plat et dit au bébé :

\- Même si tu es encore très petit mon bébé, peu importe, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour dire je t'aime, je t'aime déjà autant que ta merveilleuse maman.

\- Tu as raison mon cœur, il n'est jamais trop tôt. Moi aussi je t'aime déjà si fort mon bébé, j'ai tellement rêvé à toi, depuis tant d'années, tu seras mon plus précieux trésor toute ma vie, rien ne passera avant toi mon enfant, je te protégerai et prendrai soin de toi, promis.

\- Anthony et Dothy seront autant heureux que nous, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas leur apprendre immédiatement.

\- Oui il vont être fous de joie et de merveilleux parrains pour notre bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment et ce sera sûrement une petite fille, Rosemary, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a longtemps que j'espère Rosemary mon amour mais si c'est un petit rebelle de garçon ?

\- Il arrivera aussi au bon moment mais je ne crois pas que c'est lui dans ton ventre ; c'est une fille, celle que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, avec des taches de son, ton sourire et peut-être mes yeux, je ne les ai pas bien vus et tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus je crois.

\- Oui quelques jours. D'accord, ce sera une fille mais elle aura aussi tes cheveux bruns et te ressemblera autant que possible pour qu'on sache que tu es son père.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça Candy !

\- Ne te vexe pas mon cœur, je sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, c'est pour moi, ce n'est pas indispensable ni que pour le physique mais je serais tellement fière qu'elle soit aussi belle que toi, aussi ouverte d'esprit et intelligente. Ca ferait plaisir aussi à sa grand-mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être mais je l'aimerai pareil telle qu'elle sera, je sais bien qu'on n'a pas des enfants qui nous ressembleront forcément, je ne sais qu'une chose, un enfant a besoin du plus d'amour possible et d'une éducation pour devenir un adulte bien construit.

\- Alors tu en sais autant que moi chéri, tu sais l'essentiel. Nous apprendrons ensemble et évidemment que moi aussi je l'aimerai pareil tel qu'il sera, fille ou garçon, rebelle ou obéissant. Nous aurons bientôt un enfant mon amour, fin juin, le vingt-huit peut-être naîtra notre bébé et la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment est qu'il soit en bonne santé.

\- Tu penses que tu arriveras à supporter le voyage de retour ma chérie ?

\- Il le faudra bien trésor, je dois rentrer avant Noël et surtout ne pas accoucher ici, ce serait trop dommage.

\- Espérons que tes nausées ne durent pas trop longtemps.

\- On verra mais ce n'est pas si pénible, ça vaut bien ce grand bonheur, c'est juste un désagrément mineur comme dirait Anthony. Souffrir un peu pour vivre ensuite un immense bonheur et une grande fierté, c'est génial !

\- Alors nous allons tout de même jusqu'à Vérone avant de retourner à Brest pour embarquer ?

\- Bien sûr mon Roméo ! Etre aussi près de Vérone et ne pas y aller serait le comble ! Ta Juliette voulait t'annoncer notre enfant dans cette ville symbolique, au moins on vivra la scène du balcon encore plus originalement car à trois désormais.

\- C'est vrai, c'est génial, ça rend le mythe tellement plus optimiste ! Car si Juliette s'était sue enceinte, elle n'aurait pas osé avaler du poison qui pouvait nuire au bébé, Roméo ne se serait pas poignardé, ni elle et ils auraient vécu heureux ensuite.

\- Alors le destin est encore bien fait, il fallait qu'on aille à Vérone à trois, pas de regret, génial !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony reçut une lettre à l'entête du cabinet Bradley ce lundi où Terry et Candy finissaient leur voyage de noces à Vérone. Il la décacheta en se demandant ce que son ex-patron lui voulait. Il le découvrit vite, John Bradley lui signifiait qu'il venait d'être investi par le duc de Grandchester pour le représenter à New York afin de récupérer par tous les moyens l'héritage qu'avait reçu Terrence à la mort de son père. Anthony ne prit pas cette nouvelle menace à la légère, le « par tous les moyens » était clair, Bradley n'était pas de ceux qui s'engagent dans une affaire sans gage de réussite et s'il osait user de ces termes c'est qu'il pensait avoir des arguments fiables. Mais Anthony sourit puis se leva, rangea la lettre, prit ses clef de voiture et partit à la maison chercher un dossier qu'il se félicita d'avoir emporté avant de quitter ce patron peu scrupuleux. Il repartit aussitôt pour les bureaux de son ancien patron. Quand il en ressortit une heure plus tard, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. John Bradley n'avait pas accepté facilement de plier, les insultes avaient plu sur lui, il avait réussi à rester stoïque bien que certaines étaient immondes mais il n'avait pas voulu s'abaisser au niveau de ce gros homme suant de haine et de vulgarité. Mais il se sentait aussi soulagé, son geste avait payé et même s'il n'était pas fier d'avoir utilisé le chantage, il ne regrettait pas car c'était pour que sa famille de cœur soit encore en paix et heureuse. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait c'était qu'il devait garder secret tout ça, même à Dothy bien qu'il aurait voulu lui confier tout de lui, hélas, ce n'était pas toujours possible d'être limpide et droit.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry était désolé pour Candy et priait pour que la tempête cesse et qu'ils arrivent vite à New York. Candy avait toujours ses nausées matinales mais elle avait aussi le mal de mer, son estomac subissait des épreuves chaque matin jusqu'à midi, même en restant à jeun, rien ne le calmait. Ensuite, quoi que le bateau tangue autant, ça cessait d'un coup, elle avait une faim de loup, faisait deux repas en un puis elle pouvait se promener, lire, s'adonner aux plaisirs amoureux et dîner encore d'un bon appétit, veiller tard. Mais dès six heures désormais le supplice recommençait et cette tempête depuis hier frisait l'insupportable. Quoi qu'elle lui dise la journée, Terry culpabilisait le matin que ce ne soit qu'elle qui doive subir les désagréments de la grossesse mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait. Le troisième jour de mer houleuse, elle le chassa de la chambre pour fuir cette odeur aigre et il n'eut pas le choix. Alors il alla au salon pour écrire un poème pour elle et le bébé mais fut bientôt interrompu par un steward qui vint l'avertir qu'un bateau avait des avaries importantes à un demi-jour d'eux et que le commandant allait leur porter secours mais ça retarderait leur arrivée. Terry pensa à sa pauvre épouse mais il ne pouvait pas demander qu'on laisse des passagers en danger sur un navire juste parce que Candy avait des nausées. Il dit à l'homme qu'il comprenait et que si nécessaire on pouvait lui demander son aide dans cette épreuve. Quand Candy alla mieux, elle apprit cette nouvelle qui ne la désola pas et qui la porta aussi aux volontaires à aider en tant qu'infirmière. Heureusement il n'y eut pas besoin qu'elle soigne, personne n'était blessé mais il fallut accueillir sur le bateau une cinquantaine de passagers supplémentaires plus l'équipage et Terry dut donner son salon privé à un couple et ne se contenter avec Candy que de sa cabine. Une journée supplémentaire pour arriver à New York fut nécessaire et ils n'avaient pu prévenir personne, ils n'étaient pas sur le Mauritania puisqu'ils étaient partis de Brest pour éviter de retourner à Londres. Ce fut donc le seize décembre au lieu du quinze, à huit heures du matin, qu'ils débarquèrent.

Ils arrivèrent en taxi à la maison une heure après. Martha et Peter les accueillirent et les prévinrent qu'Anthony et Dothy étaient partis à Chicago depuis trois jours et leur demandaient de les appeler sitôt rentrés. Terry ne perdit donc pas de temps et appela Lakewood de son bureau pendant que Candy allait se rafraîchir et se changer. Elle finissait d'enfiler une robe en laine vert bouteille quand Terry déboula dans la chambre, les yeux rieurs et souriant.

\- Devine ce que nous allons avoir comme autres beaux cadeaux pour Noël chérie ?

\- Ils se marient ?

\- Oui le vingt-et-un ! Mais pas seulement ! Ils ont adopté une petite fille, Rubis !

\- La petite Rubis ? Oh ! Mais elle avait une maman ! Ça veut dire qu'elle est…

\- Oui hélas, elle n'a pas survécu à sa maladie. Mais elle va avoir d'autres parents et des formidables !

\- Oui, elle ne pouvait mieux tomber ! Et puis, elle a quatre ans, sans oublier sa mère, à cet âge c'est plus simple à vivre ce changement de parents !

\- Oui et elle aura aussi Thomas comme frère pour la protéger ! Deux enfants déjà pour nos futur mariés ! Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, nous n'en sommes qu'à un, à peine plus gros qu'un abricot ! Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini la liste de cadeaux, nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire à l'écurie, un poney qui se nomme Sucre d'orge et qui tient compagnie à Sultan et Stella. Anthony l'a acheté pour la petite Rubis. Il pourra aussi plus tard offrir ses premiers cours d'équitation à notre fille ou fils si je me suis trompé, enfin à nos enfants. Et pour finir en beauté dans les cadeaux, voici la cerise sur le gâteau : Albert est resté pour assister au mariage qui aura lieu à Lakewood et comme nous sommes les témoins il va falloir que nous repartions dans deux jours jusqu'à là-bas ! Tu penses que tu le pourras ?

\- Dans deux jours, je serais bien reposée ! Bien sûr que je le supporterai, je n'aurai pas le mal de mer en voiture et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais ne pas y assister ! Tu leur as dit pour notre surprise à nous ?

\- Non, j'ai préféré qu'on le dise ensemble là-bas.

\- On va pouvoir aussi passer Noël avec toute la famille alors ! Mademoiselle Pony, Sœur Maria et les enfants seront forcément au mariage !

\- Oui c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils le font à Lakewood, toute notre famille y sera. Si nous emmenons Martha, Peter et James, ce sera un Noël aussi magnifique !

\- Oui mais et ta mère, Gino et Tristan, Philippe et Emma ?

\- Ma mère pourra peut-être venir mais pour les autres…

\- Oui c'est peut-être trop demander. Mais appelle ta mère tout de suite tout de même !

\- De toute façon je comptais l'appeler pour lui dire que nous sommes rentrés et qu'elle va être grand-mère !

Elle le regarda repartir pour son bureau, elle mit les mains sur son ventre encore plat mais qui contenait le fruit d'un amour hors norme.

 _« Mon bébé si petit, tu as entendu ou ressenti tout ce bonheur autour de nous ? Le destin a gâté ta maman mon cœur, tu as le papa le plus merveilleux du monde et une grande famille déjà, quel bel avenir nous attend mon amour, il nous appartient, personne ne nous l'enlèvera, je te le promets ! »_

Fin du chapitre 24


	26. Chapter 25

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 25 « A l'aube de la nouvelle année »**

Ce 21 décembre à 11 heures, Anthony Brown épousa Dorothy Malone à la mairie de Chicago, entourés de leurs témoins : Terrence et Candice Grandchester et d'Albert, Archibald, Annie, James et Georges.

Ce fut la même émotion quand Candy et Terry signèrent l'acte de mariage que pour le leur deux mois plus tôt. La boucle était bouclée, leur carré relié désormais à jamais à l'écrit.

Puis ils rentrèrent tous à Lakewood où les attendaient toute la maison Pony, animatrices comprises. Ainsi qu'Eléonore Baker, Gino et Tristan, Peter, Martha, Mathilde l'amie de Dothy, deux autres amies à elle de New York, Tom et sa femme Betty, un ami d'Anthony avocat à Chicago, le docteur Martin et même la grand-tante Elroy et sa dame de compagnie venues pour une courte apparition mais qui fit son effet.

Les enfants Thomas et Rubis avaient porté symboliquement les alliances pour refaire une petite cérémonie face à tout ce beau monde. Dothy n'avait jamais été si belle et radieuse. Elle avait créé et cousu elle-même sa robe bien sûr, de satin blanc cassé, mi-longue, manches longues de dentelles et resserrée au bassin d'une ceinture en mousseline nouée d'un gros nœud dans le dos. Son front était ceint d'un bandeau de dentelle blanche et de quelques strass argentés. Anthony arborait un smoking noir, un gilet blanc et une cravate bleue azur.

Lorsque le couple dansa dans la grande salle de bal de Lakewood et devant tous les autres la valse des fleurs de Tchaïkovski, tirée du Casse-noisette et brillamment interprétée au piano par Annie, ils furent très admirés et applaudis.

Puis, Thomas rejoint Annie et ils offrirent un duo des plus touchant en jouant la petite musique de nuit de Mozart.

On poursuivit les danses avec un gramophone et toutes sortes de disques : un tango que Dothy dansa avec Archibald et plus surprenant, un fox trot par Candy et Terry resteraient probablement longtemps dans les mémoires de tous.

Quand vint le temps des vœux et cadeaux, Albert le premier trinqua et prit la parole :

\- Mon cher Anthony, je voudrais te dire que je suis très heureux et fier de toi aujourd'hui. Tu sais, Rosemary m'a dit un jour peu après ta naissance qu'elle n'avait qu'un vœu pour toi, celui de pouvoir te voir ou te savoir heureux, enfin c'est arrivé et je suis sûr qu'elle nous voit de là-haut où dans la roseraie et pleure de bonheur. Après tant d'épreuves et de chemins pris, grâce au destin, tu as trouvé l'épouse qu'il te fallait, les enfants qui avaient besoin d'un père et d'une mère comme vous deux, d'une grande famille qui vous aime et vous soutient, d'amis fiables et d'un travail idéal et utile comme tu le voulais. Que manque-t-il à ton bonheur mon presque fils, dis-moi ?

\- Rien tonton ! dit Anthony en souriant et larmoyant.

\- Presque rien c'est vrai Anthony mais j'ai quelque chose qui j'espère rajoutera un peu de bonheur ou au moins de plaisir à tout ce que tu as obtenu par mérite et volonté, c'est juste un tout petit plus mais… je te l'offre avec tout mon cœur, mon fils.

Anthony vit son oncle lui tendre une clef, une grosse clef en argent qu'il reconnut.

\- Mais tu es encore jeune William, si tu te mariais et avais des enfants un jour, ne voudrais-tu pas revenir vivre ici ? Ce n'était prévu que bien plus tard qu'elle me revienne ?

\- Je sais Anthony mais j'ai bien réfléchi, je ne reviendrai jamais vivre ici à l'année, même si je me mariais et avais une descendance un jour, je voudrais leur offrir une maison à moi. Je sais que vous allez plus souvent vivre à New York mais si cette maison vous accueille déjà pour les vacances avec Candy et Terry aussi bien sûr, et moi à mes retours. Enfin, cela ne changera pas grand chose pour Lakewood que je te donne la clef symbolique et les titres de propriété mais je veux le faire maintenant car c'est le bon jour, ton jour, celui où tu es un homme accompli et ça me fait plaisir de te la léguer de mon vivant pour pouvoir y assister aussi. C'est donc un peu égoïste également !

\- Ça me touche beaucoup William, merci ! dit-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Candy essuya ses larmes puis vint aussi vers Anthony et lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ma douce ?

\- Une lettre du professeur Berger qu'on a été voir à l'hôpital Lariboisière à Paris. Ce n'est pas ton cadeau de mariage mais j'ai pensé que c'était aussi le bon moment pour te la donner. Il ne t'a pas oublié tu sais, il a été très content d'avoir des nouvelles de toi, de tout ce que tu as accompli. Depuis qu'il t'a opéré en expérimentant sa nouvelle technique de reconstitution du fémur, il l'a refait deux fois avec succès sur d'autres patients. Cette lettre t'en dira plus. Nous avons aussi des tas de cadeaux à New York pour vous quatre mais nous n'avons pas voulu les transporter ici pour devoir les ramener après à New York. Mais j'ai quand même emporté ce petit paquet pour dire de ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Elle lui tendit sa main gauche qu'elle gardait dans son dos tout ce temps, elle contenait un petit paquet. Anthony glissa la lettre du professeur dans sa poche de veste puis prit le paquet et en dénoua le ruban. A l'intérieur il y avait une paire de petits chaussons de bébé de laine blanche.

\- Tu penses que c'est ma taille ? dit-il en riant.

Puis il fixa Candy qui souriait et Terry derrière arborant un air très fier. Il revint à Candy puis à Dothy qui était restée près de William, donc derrière lui. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, il vit qu'elle retenait un cri de joie. Il revint à nouveau à Candy.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ma douce ?

\- Oui mon chéri, c'est ce que tu crois et attendais depuis longtemps, je vais devenir bientôt maman, fin juin en principe.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Oh quel beau cadeau tu me fais ! Vous me faites! rajouta-t-il en regardant Terry qui s'approcha.

Le jeune marié prit dans ses bras Candy puis Terry, Dothy les rejoint et en fit autant.

\- Oui c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez emporter ici pour nous ! Moi aussi je l'avais annoncé et espéré, n'est-ce pas mes amis ?

\- Oui et c'est toi qui l'a permis notre belle marraine la fée, dit Terry après avoir embrassé la joue de Dothy.

\- Tu dois être fou de joie Terry ? dit Anthony l'œil brillant.

\- Oui je suis le plus heureux du monde ! Enfin avec toi bien sûr !

\- Oui, tu ne peux l'être plus que moi, juste autant.

\- Vous êtes touchants mes enfants, fit Albert en s'avançant, mais ne nous oubliez pas, moi aussi je suis fou de joie de devenir bientôt grand-père et je crois vu leurs têtes que tous les autres sont aussi très émus de cette belle nouvelle.

En effet, l'assemblée était émue, à part Eléonore, Martha, James et Peter qui savaient déjà, les autres apprirent la nouvelle. Mademoiselle Pony, Sœur Maria et Annie montrèrent le plus de joie après Albert. Mais c'était le mariage d'Anthony et Dothy et d'autres cadeaux leur furent offert. Archibald et Annie leur avait trouvé un vase chinois authentique, Eléonore offrit une paire d'anges en porcelaine fine, Gino et Tristan, une petite aquarelle de roses qu'il avait peinte, encadrée de branches tressées réalisées par Tristan, une œuvre à deux mains qui plut au couple.

Il y eut d'autres présents, Thomas et Rubis avaient le plus émouvant, un petit discours de vœux de bonheur à leurs parents. Dothy fondit en larmes, agenouillée et serrant les deux petits sur son cœur. Puis elle releva la tête en éclatant de rire et dit à tous :

\- Je suis la plus heureuse du monde mes amis, j'ai 36 ans aussi aujourd'hui et depuis mon dernier anniversaire, j'ai obtenu de la vie tout ce que j'ai rêvé depuis mon huitième, quand je me suis faite la promesse à l'orphelinat que jamais plus je ne pleurerais une fois adulte car j'aurais trouvé mon prince charmant, aurais construit une belle famille, ferais le métier que je voudrais, porterais de beaux vêtements et de beaux bijoux. Ca a été plus facile pour le métier, les robes et les bijoux que l'amour et la famille ; une étoile a accordé mon vœu et placé sur mon chemin Candy, j'ai suivi mon instinct et mon cœur, j'ai appris depuis que c'est la récompense du destin, je suis tellement heureuse et… je t'aime tant mon cher époux et je vous aime tant mes beaux et merveilleux enfants et… je vous aime tous, merci !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Noël apporta trois jours après un gros tas de cadeaux venus d'Europe pour les enfants. La salle de bal de Lakewood s'était transformée en salle de jeu une fois tous les jouets déballés et étalés au sol autour du grand sapin débordant de guirlandes. On avait espéré qu'il neige la veille mais la messe de minuit à la chapelle et les prières ne permirent pas ce miracle et tous firent avec.

Mais le lendemain, le 25 décembre et donc le vrai jour de Noël, de gros flocons blancs voletèrent dans le ciel de l'Illinois. D'abord épars au matin, pendant le déjeuner traditionnel agrémenté de dinde aux marrons, pommes de terre sous la cendre et de tartes au potiron et aux raisins, un beau tapis blanc couvrit la propriété. Les enfants en profitèrent donc vite une fois englouti leur dessert et au soir, des bonhommes de neige équipés en nez carottes, pipes, chapeaux et autres accessoires trônaient autour de la roseraie en hibernation et ils s'endormirent bien fourbus et emplis de souvenirs d'un Noël magique et inoubliable.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le 28 décembre, les Grandchester et Brown repartirent avec Martha, James, Peter, Gino et Tristan et Mathilde à New York en train. Eléonore Baker était repartie pour Boston la veille et Albert partirait en Afrique le cinq janvier et passerait donc à New York prendre son bateau en y restant la journée du 4 pour ses adieux.

A peine rentrés, Terry et Candy firent livrer tous leurs cadeaux chez les Brown. Anthony, en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté, songea à ce que lui avait dit James : son patron était un vrai panier percé, trop heureux de faire plaisir plutôt qu'économiser. Bien qu'il avait fait reculer Bradley grâce à son chantage sur un dossier pas très clair, il n'était pas certain que le duc de Grandchester ne s'adresse pas à un autre avocat pour tenter encore de récupérer l'héritage de son demi-frère. De plus, Anthony ne se voyait pas taire à Terry qu'il s'était mêlé de ses affaires sans l'avoir consulté car James était trop inquiet à ce moment. Il décida donc de lui dire tout ce lundi 30 en lui demandant de passer le voir à ses bureaux à Harlem. Terry arriva à neuf heures et s'intéressa d'abord à tout ce travail déjà fait jusqu'ici par l'avocat : le dossier complet déposé à la mairie pour le statut de fondation surtout et les deux clients d'Anthony ayant obtenu gain de cause, la divorcée heureuse et un homme escroqué et remboursé.

\- A la vitesse où tu améliores le sort des gens, dans un an ou deux ce quartier sera le plus paisible et heureux de New York ! dit l'acteur admiratif ensuite sans vraiment plaisanter et en se levant pour voir de plus près le diplôme de l'avocat encadré et accroché au mur.

\- Tu sais, je crains que la prohibition amène plus de problèmes dès le mois de janvier, la loi sera entérinée et cette fois certainement appliquée. J'ai peur que des bandes ne s'organisent comme à Chicago et qu'ici aussi on se retrouve avec des réseaux de trafiquants vu le chômage et le désœuvrement de certains jeunes. Je crois plus à l'éducatif qu'au répressif, nous devons essayer de sauver le plus de jeunes de l'envie de s'enrichir dans la facilité en leur donnant plus de choix de métiers et opportunités.

\- Si nous en sauvons quelques uns ce sera déjà bien. Mais dis-moi maître, pour le projet de James, réinsérer des prisonniers ayant purgé leurs peines, c'est encore plus dur de leur trouver un emploi, non ?

\- Bien sûr mais j'ai proposé un contrat à différentes industries et artisans, un moyen pour eux de payer moins cher la main d'œuvre en échange de formations, j'attends des réponses, il ne faut pas être trop pressé non plus Terry, les choses évolueront mais pas forcément vite. James tient beaucoup à son projet, il va aussi visiter des prisonniers en leur apportant son témoignage, ça peut aussi donner de l'espoir.

\- Oui tant qu'on n'a pas un exemple concret c'est difficile de croire que c'est possible de vivre son rêve ou au moins vivre mieux. Voilà donc plein de projets et un avenir plein de fenêtres ouvertes. Et toi, tu as d'autres buts encore en tant qu'avocat, de buts pas encore avoués ?

\- Je n'en suis qu'au début Terry mais cette fois je sens bien ma route droite oui, mais… puisque tu parles de choses pas encore dites, oui j'ai quelque chose à te dire justement, qui te concerne.

\- Tiens donc ! fit l'acteur le regard curieux en revenant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à l'avocat.

\- Pendant ton voyage, James a reçu une lettre qui l'a beaucoup inquiétée et il est venu me demander mon avis dessus.

\- Une lettre ? De qui ?

\- Du duc de Grandchester.

\- Oh ! Voilà autre chose ! Et que dis cette lettre alors ?

\- Il réclamait l'héritage de ton père, invoquant que celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté que tu l'utilises pour le donner à la charité publique.

\- Eh bien dis donc, il n'a pas digéré la gifle alors pour oser demander ça !

\- Tu l'as giflé ?

\- Oui. Oh ! J'ai vraiment essayé de rester poli et même au début, de sincèrement essayer de le connaître en me répétant comme Candy l'a fait, qu'il est mon frère mais… il tient plus de sa mère ce petit con, c'est certain ! Quand Candy s'est absentée aux toilettes, il a parlé d'elle comme d'une… gourde parce qu'elle a dit une blague sur les anglais… je n'ai pu me retenir, ma main a volé. Quand elle est revenue, il a fait semblant de rien alors moi aussi mais vu sa froideur, j'ai écourté la visite. Je n'ai rien dit à Candy de cette gifle, je n'ai pas voulu l'attrister davantage, elle a bien vu que cette rencontre n'avait pas été une réussite mais pas à ce point.

\- J'aurais probablement réagi comme toi, seulement il a la vengeance rancunière Terry, il n'a pas renoncé à récupérer ton héritage après que je lui ai écrit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause car le testament de votre père ne précisait aucune condition sur l'utilisation de cet argent légué et qu'un tribunal américain ne lui donnerait pas raison. Il s'est ensuite adressé à un cabinet d'avocat et a choisi celui de Bradley.

\- Bradley ? Bradley a accepté de défendre le duc ? Il va y avoir un procès alors ?

\- Je suis allé voir Bradley sitôt reçu sa lettre d'instance Terry, j'ai négocié avec lui et il a renoncé à défendre ton demi-frère.

\- Il a renoncé par sympathie pour toi ?

Anthony vit le sourire en coin de Terry, il plaisantait bien sûr, il savait bien que Bradley n'avait pas apprécié la démission d'Anthony même s'il ignorait les détails. L'avocat n'avait pas l'intention de mentir ou trafiquer la vérité de toute façon et il lui avoua :

\- Non Terry, il a renoncé parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, je ne suis pas parti de chez lui les mains vides, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être utile d'emporter un dossier un peu embarrassant pour lui.

\- Tu l'as fait chanter ?

\- On peut dire ça ainsi Terry, moi je le vois autrement, j'ai juste retourné la menace contre lui, je ne le dénoncerai pas s'il respecte le deal. Par contre, je ne sais pas si le duc a renoncé, l'avenir le dira.

Terry prit un air grave, il se releva et alluma une cigarette puis se posta à nouveau face au cadre du diplôme de l'avocat et dit :

\- Tu sais Anthony, je n'aime pas beaucoup la fin de ton histoire ; le début était acceptable, tu as pris l'initiative de rappeler nos lois au duc car James s'est affolé, d'accord, je l'aurais fait moi même si j'avais été là ; tu es aussi mon avocat, l'avocat de la famille, c'était correct. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu utilises le chantage même uniquement par menace sans la mettre en pratique pour m'éviter un procès qui en plus d'après toi ne risque pas d'être perdu ! Alors pourquoi en arriver là si la loi est en ma faveur, dis-moi maître Brown ?

Anthony pâlit en recevant le regard de Terry dans le sien, il s'était retourné sur lui pour cette dernière phrase et il y décela de la déception.

\- Je connais bien John Bradley Terry, il m'avait écrit qu'il allait récupérer ton héritage par tous les moyens alors je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de décider de les prendre ou pas Anthony mais à moi !

\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas te consulter alors j'ai pris cette décision en sachant qu'elle pourrait te déplaire. Parfois il faut savoir décider de protéger les siens malgré eux et au risque de se faire mal voir. J'assume Terry, Bradley est un avocat cupide et un sale type, je ne me sens pas fourbe d'avoir utilisé la menace, je crois que parfois il faut faire passer les gens qu'on aime avant ses principes et les morales, voilà ce que je crois ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

L'acteur le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, impressionné par ses arguments et sa franchise. Puis il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et admit :

\- Oui je suis d'accord Anthony, pour sauver les gens que j'aime, je renoncerai aussi à ma fierté, mes principes, ma liberté mais je ne pense pas que je risquais assez pour que tu ailles aussi loin déjà. Mais… si je préférais choisir mes principes en t'en voulant d'avoir trop craint pour moi et trop voulu me sauver de la ruine, ce serait bien minable et pas digne d'un ami comme toi alors… j'accepte ta méthode et ne te la reprocherai plus. Merci plutôt, oui, merci Anthony.

\- Merci à toi Terry, je n'ai pas tant réfléchi en fait, mon instinct m'a dit de le faire, je ne sais pas si c'est plus la peur qui a parlé mais je ne regrette pas non. Mais si le duc s'entête, que veux-tu décider ?

\- S'il s'entête, tu me défendras au tribunal Anthony, je te laisse carte blanche, je n'ai pas envie de rembourser l'héritage de mon père, je sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que je l'utilise pour créer une clinique à Harlem mais je sais qu'il ne me le réclamerait pas même en le sachant. De toute façon, je n'ai plus cet argent et j'aurais du mal à le trouver, à moins de vendre la maison. Mais je n'imagine même pas le faire, Candy perdre sa maison du bonheur ! Non, même pas en rêve !

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais Terry, je te remercie de me faire confiance.

Terry sourit puis revint s'asseoir.

\- Bon, on va clore ce sujet maintenant. Je voudrais te demander un autre aveu, un plus agréable, ton secret sur la rose bleue que tu m'as offerte pour la dernière de Cyrano ? Est-ce le bon moment ?

\- Je crois que oui Terry, je me sens soulagé et rien de mieux que de t'offrir ce petit secret pour poursuivre. Quand j'étais enfant, en regardant ma mère soigner ses roses et m'y découvrant la même passion, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas de roses bleues dans le jardin. Elle m'a dit que le bleu n'existe en effet pas pour les roses car il est réservé aux yeux des gens les plus emplis de rêves et d'envies de les réaliser car c'est la couleur du ciel et de la mer. Mais comme elle a voulu me faire plaisir, elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait par contre transformer une rose blanche en rose bleue en la colorant de teinture naturelle. Elle m'a crée une rose bleue et m'a dit de la garder précieusement une fois séchée car la rose bleue évoque le mystère, l'atteinte de l'impossible, la patience, l'espoir éternel ou la pureté d'un amour impossible. On croit qu'elle est capable d'apporter la jeunesse à celui qui la détient ou de réaliser ses vœux. Alors, quand tu m'as demandé de faire pousser des Tendre Candy chez toi, j'ai eu l'idée d'en garder une pour la transformer aussi en rose bleue et te l'offrir car tu as montré de l'intérêt pour elles et ma mère m'a dit que si quelqu'un a l'esprit des roses, il mérite un cadeau d'elles. Voilà Terry, c'était mon secret de la rose bleue, j'ai toujours la mienne, j'ai oublié un peu son pouvoir quelques temps mais aujourd'hui j'ai bien l'intention de faire un jardin digne d'elles et de ma famille, j'ai déjà fait plusieurs greffes et espère qu'au printemps prochain, une belle rose couleur rouge rubis naisse dans mon nouveau jardin idéal.

\- Quels magnifiques histoire et projet ! fit Terry très ému.

\- Oui et un projet qui en amènera d'autres. J'ai des tas d'idées en tête maintenant vu que nous agrandissons notre famille très rapidement.

\- Oui c'était inespéré il y a un an seulement mais le destin nous a gâté.

\- Et toi, quels projets maintenant ?

\- Pour le théâtre ? En fait, on a vu une pièce comique à Paris qui m'a donné très envie de la monter ici après l'avoir traduite. C'est une pièce qui s'appelle en français « La puce à l'oreille » de Georges Feydeau. Tu connais ?

\- Non. Mais ce serait une bonne idée de jouer un rôle comique, je sais que tu as ce talent aussi de faire rire, tu peux tout jouer.

\- Eh bien merci mais attend de voir. En fait dans cette pièce je devrais jouer deux rôles : un mari prêt à être infidèle et son sosie, un ivrogne simple d'esprit. L'acteur qui le jouait à Paris était génial, il se changeait à une vitesse incroyable, c'est une performance physique et mentale que j'aimerais tenter.

\- Alors tente-la Terry !

\- Je vais pour commencer, tenter de traduire le texte, j'aurais sans doute besoin de ton aide.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je vais vite la lire si tu me prêtes un ouvrage. Un ivrogne idiot et un mari volage, que des rôles de composition alors !

\- Disons à moitié alors ! Ivrogne et idiot, ça me parle un peu !

\- Mais pas le mari volage !

\- Non ça ne risque pas ! Je te donnerai le livret de la pièce bientôt. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Emma et Philippe ? J'ai essayé de les appeler depuis deux jours mais pas de réponse.

\- Eh bien, la dernière fois que Dothy a appelé Philippe, il lui a dit qu'il allait passer les fêtes à Miami avec Emma, il y sont sûrement encore.

\- Ah ! Je suis rassuré alors. Ça a l'air de marcher leur couple donc ?

\- Ça a l'air oui, incroyable même pour toi non ?

\- J'avoue que Philippe m'a donné une belle leçon de tolérance, je ne pourrais pas en faire autant non.

\- Moi non plus mais Candy et Dothy ne pourraient faire le métier d'Emma non plus. Il faut occulter que le sexe est toujours un acte d'amour et de plaisir en fait, Emma sait le faire mais Philippe a du mérite de le savoir aussi. Et puis… il y a les risques de maladie ou de grossesse, c'est compliqué quand même.

\- Emma est stérile en fait, elle est née sans utérus et c'est aussi une raison qui m'a fait accepter ses services, je craignais trop une paternité non voulue. Je te le dis bien que je ne devrais pas mais tu le garderas pour toi.

\- C'est certain Terry. Mais je comprend mieux Emma maintenant, elle est amputée elle aussi de pouvoir être mère et a dû se sentir plus libre de faire de son corps un commerce, elle n'a aucun risque ni choix de changer pour un enfant. Et Philippe le sait à cette heure tu crois ?

\- Oui je pense car Emma est du genre très honnête, la preuve elle me l'a dit à moi pour que je n'aie pas peur de ce risque en plus de m'aider à compenser mes manques affectifs. Emma est aussi droite que Candy pour ça, Philippe a encore plus de mérite donc car je ne crois pas qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Enfin on n'a jamais parlé de ça mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en voudrait jamais.

\- Alors en effet, il l'aime de façon admirable. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie Terry mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes pour de l'assistance administrative, je dois te chasser maintenant.

\- Je me sauve, je dois aussi aller voir mon producteur puis faire quelques courses. Candy n'est pas en forme les matins mais les après-midi ça va alors elle veut qu'on aille se promener à cheval vu qu'il n'y a pas encore de neige et qu'il ne fait pas trop froid.

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent qu'elle monte à cheval maintenant ?

\- Elle m'a juré qu'elle ne risquait rien, on ne fera que du trot, j'y veillerai. Tu sais que je ne la laisserai pas prendre de risques pour le bébé, promis !

\- Oui je m'en doute Terry, elle non plus, elle l'a assez espéré ce petit ange. Bon, on se voit demain ?

\- Oui à demain chez toi, bonne fin de journée mon ami, travaille bien !

\- Je vais essayer, bonne balade à cheval !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain était le dernier jour de l'année 1919. Terry et Candy arrivèrent chez les Brown à quinze heures. Ils comptaient bien achever cette bouleversante année ensemble et fêter les 12 coups de minuit au tintement des coupes de champagne. Dothy avait voulu que ce changement d'année ait lieu chez elle car symboliquement sa maison avait une grande importance dans les souvenirs de son couple idéal qu'elle avait reformé ici mais aussi parce que ce serait plus simple vu qu'Anthony devait plaider au tribunal à quinze heures et rentrerait ainsi tard à la maison. Terry avait déposé Candy chez les Brown puis était reparti chercher les huîtres et la langouste chez le poissonnier. Quand il en sortit avec sa caisse pleine, il vit qu'il commençait à neiger à gros flocons. Il se dépêcha donc de ramener son chargement à destination avant que la route ne soit trop glissante. Il arriva sans encombres mais à peine entré, Dothy lui dit qu'Anthony venait d'appeler, sa voiture refusait de démarrer, il était à Harlem et aucun taxi ne pouvait venir avant une heure. Terry repartit donc pour Harlem chercher Anthony. Il mit le double de temps car le pare-brise s'emplissait plus vite de neige que le balai d'essuie-glace ne l'enlevait, la visibilité était donc mauvaise et il valait mieux arriver lentement mais sûrement. Une fois garé comme il put, il monta au cabinet de l'avocat étant donné qu'il n'était pas en bas mais le trouva clos. Il redescendit donc l'escalier de l'immeuble et le chercha en bas. Mais il n'y avait personne, les bureaux étaient aussi fermés et Terry pensa qu'un taxi avait alors dû venir plus tôt que prévu et emmenait à cette heure Anthony chez lui. Il repartit donc vers son automobile sous les flocons encore plus nombreux. Son pare-brise en était empli d'une bonne couche, il le balaya de la manche puis s'engouffra dans sa voiture et s'essuya aussi les cheveux et le visage de ses mains froides. Il allait tourner la clef de contact quand quelque chose l'empêcha, il vit une lueur furtive dans le bureau d'Anthony, il y avait quelqu'un. Il ressortit et rentra à nouveau dans l'immeuble et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il allait tambouriner à la porte quand il huma une odeur de pétrole qui l'inquiéta fortement. Il sentit en lui qu'un grand danger menaçait et qu'il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir. Il mit son oreille sur la serrure, il perçut des bruits de piétinements et de quelque chose qu'on traînait au sol. Il ressentit alors un froid dans son cœur, imaginant que c'était un corps qu'on traînait et donc le corps d'Anthony. L'odeur de pétrole s'accrut, Terry eut la forte intuition que c'était pour mettre le feu au bureau avec tout ce qu'il contenait y compris Anthony. Il ne réfléchit donc plus, il n'avait plus le temps, il devait agir maintenant et ne pas rater son coup. Il recula alors, s'emplit de toute la haine qu'il ressentit en imaginant le pire à son presque frère et canalisa toute sa force en se ruant contre la porte pour la défoncer. Il réussit, sentit son épaule fracturer serrure et montant de porte sans savoir si les craquements n'étaient que dans le bois. Heureusement, cette porte n'était pas très solide et un coup de pied finit de l'ouvrir en grand. Terry vit alors un type lui foncer dessus, il réagit aussitôt et lui envoya une gauche en pleine mâchoire. L'homme tituba un peu mais pas assez, Terry savait sa gauche plus faible mais son épaule droite lui faisait mal. Il vit l'homme lancer son poing droit vers lui et lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans la jambe, le type lâcha un gémissement et se ploya à genoux. Terry lui sauta alors dessus, ils roulèrent, l'homme lui serra la gorge, sa poigne était solide, le gars était lourd mais Terry se dégagea d'un coup de rein, sa souplesse l'avantageait. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'homme allait sortit une arme de sa poche, il pointa un revolver sur lui et l'avertit :

\- Tu vas devoir crever ici l'ami, ça t'apprendra à te mêler de tes affaires !

\- Puis-je savoir au moins pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de mourir sans en savoir la raison!

\- Je peux t'accorder ce dernier vœu mon gars, tu vas crever car tu es venu m'empêcher de finir mon contrat, tuer cet avocat véreux et foutre le feu à ce bureau pour détruire tout ce qu'il contient.

\- C'est un meurtre alors ! Et qui a commandité pareil crime ?

\- Tu en demandes trop mon gars !

\- Puisque je vais mourir aussi, je ne risque pas de propager votre secret !

\- C'est vrai, après tout je m'en fiche ! C'est un autre avocat qui paie pour tuer son collègue qui le fait chanter, c'est tout ce que je sais !

 _« Bradley ! pensa Terry. Anthony va mourir car Bradley n'a pas supporté son chantage, il craint que les preuves de sa malhonnêteté ne soient un jour dévoilées ! Et Anthony a fait ça… pour m'éviter à moi un procès et le risque de perdre ma maison ! »_

\- Et si je vous donnais le double que votre client vous a offert pour ne pas nous tuer ?

\- Désolé mon gars mais je ne peux pas retourner ma veste maintenant, trop dangereux dans mon métier ! Non, vous allez mourir tous les deux, c'est comme ça !

Terry vit l'homme le viser au cœur, enclencher le chargeur, il se dit que le destin avait décidé que le bonheur avait assez duré pour lui et Anthony, ça avait été court mais intense. Pourtant, l'idée de ne jamais voir son enfant naître et la peine immense de Candy et Dothy étaient insupportable.

\- Vous savez, on a toujours le choix de changer son destin, sauver deux vies vous apporterait plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, je vous le jure, réfléchissez encore !

\- Tu cherches à gagner du temps mon gars, tu as dû prévenir les flics, c'est ça ? Ils arrivent ?

\- Non, il neige tellement que même si je les avais prévenus, ils n'arriveraient pas avant longtemps ! Mais je n'ai pas pensé à les appeler, personne ne sait rien, je suis le seul à savoir avec mon ami et je vous jure sur mon honneur que ni lui ni moi ne vous trahirons si vous nous épargnez.

\- Tu oublies Bradley mon gars, lui ne m'épargnera pas si je le trahis, il a des amis dangereux et influents !

Terry allait encore insister mais il sentit derrière l'homme un bras bouger, il n'avait pas encore vu que cette forme sombre dans la pièce juste éclairée d'une lampe torche posée sur le bureau, était le corps d'Anthony. Il était encore vivant, il se sentit soulagé mais en voyant le doigt du type appuyer sur la gâchette de son revolver, il se dit que ce n'était que pour un cours laps de temps. Pourtant, il sentit un rayon de tiédeur lui traverser le cœur et en voyant le bras tenir quelque chose dans sa main, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il avança vers l'homme et lui dit :

\- Sais-tu que le destin arrive quand on y croit très fort mon gars ?

Le type ricana puis tira à bout portant face à Terry plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Le coup partit mais Terry avait eu le temps de s'écarter alors que le bras d'Anthony s'abattit sur la tête de l'homme qui fut assommé et tomba car la main de son ami était armée d'une boite de verre épais contenant une rose séchée couleur bleue nuit.

\- Bon sang, c'est vrai que ce destin est sacrément bien fait ! dit alors son propriétaire en soupirant de soulagement.

Terry fonça vite ramasser le revolver, puis partit sur Anthony à moitié relevé, il l'aida à se déplier entièrement puis lui demanda :

\- Tu n'as rien Anthony, c'est vrai ?

\- A part une bosse à la tête vu qu'il m'a aussi assommé avant avec un coup de poing, non ça va je crois. Je n'ai donc fait que lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné et je sais encore plus maintenant comme la rose bleue porte bonheur ! Et toi Terry, ça va ? Tu as pris un gros risque aussi ?

\- Oui mais mon intuition m'a dit que je pouvais en te voyant bouger. Mais je peux remercier aussi Cyrano, mon prof d'escrime m'a appris à esquiver, c'est utile.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie mon merveilleux ami, sans toi je brûlerais en enfer ou ailleurs !

Terry sourit, l'humour cynique d'Anthony le ramena à ce qu'ils avaient évité.

\- Oui mais je suis maintenant certain que tu m'as sauvé de pire que la ruine avec Bradley, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se débarrasse maintenant entièrement de cet avocat véreux, et pour nous et pour la ville.

\- J'ai des preuves de corruption le concernant en effet mais je n'avais pas les moyens de l'envoyer longtemps en prison, cette fois je crois que je peux et je le ferai pour le bien de tous, je te le promets. Je vais appeler la police, j'ai rencontré récemment un commissaire incorruptible qui ne refusera pas de venir malgré la neige, il s'appelle Théodore Rogers.

\- Je vais attacher le type en attendant, en espérant que tu ne l'as pas envoyé en enfer avant l'heure ! Non, ça va, il respire, précisa Terry une fois vérifié.

Il lui fouilla aussi les poches et sortit un portefeuille en cuir. A l'intérieur, il y avait quelques billets, des tickets de métro, un bulletin de pari de course de chevaux, une carte d'adhérent à un club de golf.

\- Le club des gentlemen dans le Queens , fit Terry tout haut.

\- Tiens, Bradley y va souvent à ce golf, il m'avait même invité à y aller un dimanche sans ma femme, en me disant que c'était le seul sport encore pour moi et qu'on rencontrait toujours des gens utiles dans un club de golf.

Anthony avait demandé un numéro au téléphone, le temps de ce constat et son interlocuteur répondit.

\- Allô commissaire Rogers ? Ici Anthony Brown, l'avocat du jeune noir accusé à tort de vol, vous vous souvenez ? Oui, tant mieux, vous savez que je viens d'échapper à une tentative de meurtre ! Non, sans rire, je ne dois la vie qu'à mon cousin et ami qui était venu me chercher à mon bureau car ma voiture est en panne. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est sûrement mon agresseur qui a dû la trafiquer car elle marchait très bien jusqu'ici. Non, elle n'est pas si vieille, elle est juste bosselée mais… bon on verra à l'expertise mais croyez-moi, c'est du lourd, ce n'est pas une agression pour me voler mais bien m'assassiner et qui est commanditée par mon ancien patron, John Bradley. Oui j'ai des preuves commissaire, mon agresseur a tout déballé, il est ici ficelé par mon ami, et j'ai aussi des preuves écrites de corruption sur Bradley. Oui c'est une affaire qui risque de faire grand bruit en effet, Bradley est considéré comme le meilleur avocat de la ville et n'a jamais été soupçonné, seulement il a voulu me tuer car j'en sais trop, vous voyez le genre. Oui, Bradley a des amis haut placés mais ils le lâcheront vite vu mes preuves, je n'ai pas peur non, et vous ? Alors c'est parfait commissaire, à nous deux nous allons faire un peu de ménage dans cette ville ! Oui je vous attend, vous connaissez l'adresse !

Terry sourit, le regard de l'avocat avait brillé à l'idée de nettoyer la ville de sa crasse, il le sentait bien capable de devenir ce grand avocat qu'il ambitionnait en arrivant à New York, un avocat incorruptible et toujours du côté des victimes.

\- Appelle quand même aussi nos épouses que nous serons en retard, maître, lui dit-il ensuite le voyant rêveur.

\- Oui tu as raison mais est-ce que je leur dis tout cela maintenant ?

\- Non, seulement qu'on attend quelqu'un avant de partir, pas la peine de les inquiéter de plus, on leur dira le reste demain.

\- Je crois qu'on va se faire engueuler de toute façon, moi pour mon chantage, toi pour avoir pris le risque de te faire tirer dessus, autant laisser passer le réveillon, ça gâcherait tout.

\- Oui demain sera un autre jour, un autre mois, une autre année. 1920 ! Le septième anniversaire de ma rencontre avec Candy, ce ne peut-être qu'une bonne année !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était vingt heures quand ils purent quitter Harlem, le commissaire ayant embarqué le tueur à gage à son commissariat et la plainte déposée avec les preuves contre Bradley. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber tout ce temps et Terry dut d'abord pelleter devant sa voiture pour réussir à la faire partir. Il roula très lentement, ils finirent par arriver à la maison de Dothy à vingt et une heure trente. Au vu des têtes déconfites des deux femmes, les hommes préférèrent leur dire l'entière vérité, elles pâlirent souvent pendant le récit puis remercièrent aussi toutes deux le destin d'avoir protégé encore leur carré idéal.

Et donc lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, quatre coupes tintinnabulèrent en se cognant entre elles et on entendit dans la salle à manger tiède alors que la neige tombait toujours :

 _ **« A 1920, que le destin nous permette de garder tout ce que nous avions rêvé dans nos années de solitude, de tristesse et de doutes : une famille prospère, l'amour et l'amitié à profusion et la liberté de pouvoir aider tous ceux qui en ont moins que nous !**_

 _ **Et souvenons-nous toujours que les rêves peuvent exister si on y croit très fort ! »**_

 _Fin du chapitre 25_


	27. Chapter 26 et épilogue

**« Nous l'avions rêvé » de Diogène**

 **Chapitre 26 « Pour qu'une rose éclose » et épilogue**

L'été s'annonçait plutôt joliment en ce vingt-huit juin 1920, le soleil brillait depuis quatre jours et comme le printemps avait été assez pluvieux, les légumes et les fraises du potager des Grandchester avaient déjà belle allure. Les fleurs paraient leurs plus vives couleurs, les roses Tendre Candy éclataient de blancheur et les roses Rubis bourgeonnaient. Anthony avait rajouté une rose fuchsia ourlée de violet pour la naissance du premier héritier Grandchester attendu d'un jour à l'autre. Candy était persuadée qu'il ou plutôt qu'elle, puisque le couple croyait toujours dur comme fer que ce serait une fille, arriverait aujourd'hui vingt-huit, multiple de sept et jour anniversaire de son père. Anthony, Dothy, Thomas et Rubis s'étaient donc installés depuis hier chez eux pour être certains de ne pas rater une miette de cet événement si attendu. Pourtant minuit sonna sans le moindre signe annonçant l'enfant chéri.

Le lendemain, Candy qui se sentait nauséeuse décida d'aller à la clinique demander l'avis du docteur Richard. Terry l'emmena avec Dothy ; Anthony avait un rendez-vous professionnel. Le brave docteur l'ausculta et ne vit aucun signe d'accouchement proche, son col utérin était bien fermé et le bébé n'avait pas descendu depuis la dernière visite huit jours plus tôt. Le couple rentra donc chez eux et Candy pensa qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée sur la date de conception : plutôt que fin septembre comme elle l'avait cru, cela avait pu se produire pour leur nuit de noces. C'était encore plus extraordinaire si c'était vrai mais étant donné leur destin incroyable, pourquoi ne pas espérer donc aussi que le bébé naisse le sept juillet ?

Quand Anthony revint, Candy lui expliqua tout cela et il ne douta pas qu'elle ait raison. Et donc, comme il restait six jours d'attente, il retourna chez lui avec Dothy et les enfants et s'octroya une journée de congé le sept juillet.

Le six au soir, Candy et Terry partirent à la clinique, la future mère avait des contractions toutes les trente minutes. Elle s'installa dans une chambre avec lui et ils attendirent que minuit arrive. Lorsque Stacy passa les voir à minuit trente, Candy tricotait calmement et Terry somnolait sur un fauteuil. Il était près de cinq heures quand Candy perdit les eaux et que le travail débuta vraiment. Le docteur Richard fut appelé et Terry prévint Dothy et Anthony. Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard, les enfants étant déjà mis en pension depuis la veille à la maison du bonheur sous la douce surveillance de Martha et Peter. Ils furent accueillis par Stacy qui leur dit que Candy était encore en phase de dilatation et Terry près d'elle puisqu'il comptait assister en intégralité à l'accouchement de son enfant. Les Brown connaissaient ce choix du couple et bien que l'agrément du docteur Richard ait été long à obtenir, il avait fini par se faire à cette idée inhabituelle, ses à priori se situant surtout dans la crainte d' une complication avec la parturiente, que le père ne pourrait rendre que plus compliquée à gérer. Etant un homme, il savait les hommes plus impressionnables que ces dames pour ces miracles de la nature, mais Terry lui semblait depuis longtemps à part avec ses idées égalitaires et rebelles. Cependant lorsque Candy, après une forte contraction dit à Stacy d'aller chercher Anthony et Dothy, il tiqua grandement.

\- Tu veux nous transformer la salle de travail en salon de thé ma colombe ? Qu'as-tu d'urgent à dire à tes amis pour le faire aux portes de la délivrance ?

\- Je voudrais qu'ils assistent aussi à la naissance docteur Richard, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Eux aussi ? Mais enfin Candy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces coutumes ? Ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre un accouchement, tu ne vas pas y inviter toute ta famille !

\- Non juste Anthony et Dothy en plus de Terry. C'est important docteur, Anthony est mon premier mari vous le savez et il a tant rêvé que j'ai un enfant, je voudrais lui offrir ce cadeau, Terry est d'accord !

Le bon docteur regarda Terrence qui tenait la main de Candy à ses côtés, semblant calme et hochant la tête. Il se dit qu'il était face au couple le plus incroyable qui soit et ne put que sourire d'admiration de tant de confiance et d'altruisme.

\- Et je suppose que la dame doit aussi y assister pour soutenir son mari en plus d'être la future marraine ?

\- Oui docteur et parce qu'elle est celle qui a rendu possible cette naissance !

\- Bon… Si vous m'assurez tous de ne pas vous évanouir pour nous donner plus de travail encore à Stacy et moi, j'accepte deux invités encore mais pas un seul de plus !

Il avait froncé les sourcils pour la forme mais son sourire toujours aussi débonnaire contredisait son ton menaçant.

\- Promis docteur Richard, approuva Terry avant d'embrasser le front de Candy qui soupira puis crispa la bouche en sentant la nouvelle contraction.

\- Ça recommence déjà ! Oh, elle est plus forte…

\- Ça a l'air d'être l'heure de la délivrance dans peu de temps ma colombe, bon va chercher nos invités Stacy ! Terrence, toujours sûr de tenir le choc ?

\- Oui docteur, quoi que je ressente, je ne la lâcherai pas je vous promets ; si elle le supporte, je le supporterai aussi… au moins pour le mental puisque les douleurs ne peuvent être partagées.

\- Non mais elle souffrira bien moins avec toi je crois, dit-il en souriant à nouveau de le voir si attentionné avec Candy, lui massant la nuque alors qu'elle se tenait son gros ventre de ses deux mains comme pour communiquer aussi avec l'enfant pendant cette contraction de signe d'arrivée imminente.

Dans la salle d'attente, Anthony et Dothy assis et se tenant la main, virent Stacy sortir de la salle d'accouchement puis leur dire que Candy et Terry souhaitaient qu'ils viennent voir le bébé naître. Le couple qui ignorait totalement ce souhait était sous le choc, surtout Anthony qui avait la bouche ouverte et bredouillait :

\- Voir le bébé naître ? Mais… c'est… hein ?

Stacy confirma.

\- Oui assister à l'accouchement, vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Heu… je…

Dothy se réveilla la première, se leva et tira sur la main d'Anthony pour qu'il se lève aussi.

\- Oui nous sommes d'accord Stacy, puisque c'est le souhait de Candy et Terry. Allez viens mon chéri, c'est un privilège à ne pas rater !

Anthony se laissa entraîner par sa femme comme un toutou, incapable de parler et le cœur palpitant comme un tambour. Mais peu à peu son cerveau imprimait cette information : Candy et Terry voulaient qu'il vive aussi ce miracle, c'était le plus beau cadeau possible et Terry lui offrait, quel homme ! Dès qu'il entra, il vit le beau tableau qu'il formait avec Candy qui bien que crispée sourit au couple. Mais elle n'arriva pas encore à parler alors Terry le fit à sa place.

\- C'est pour bientôt nos chers amis, merci d'être venus accueillir notre petit ange de l'amour !

\- Merci de nous le permettre ma douce, dit Anthony en se précipitant vers elle. Il embrassa son front puis serra le bras de Terry.

\- Et surtout toi Terry !

\- De rien, elle saura ainsi vite qui sont ses parrains !

Le docteur rit un peu.

-Toujours persuadés que ce sera une fille à ce que je vois ! Ca m'amuserait quand même de voir votre tête si finalement on voit apparaître un petit garçon !

\- Ce sera le même bonheur : fille ou garçon docteur mais j'ai rêvé que c'est une fille et je crois en mes rêves, fit le futur père fièrement.

\- En tout cas, Candy avait raison pour le sept, ne sommes-nous pas le 7 juillet doc ? dit Stacy en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'avoue en effet que ce petit être va bien arriver le 7 car le col est grand ouvert, admit-il après avoir regardé sous le drap couvrant les jambes de sa patiente. C'est parti ma colombe, prends bien ta respiration car il va falloir commencer à pousser très fort.

Candy obéit mais la douleur devint plus forte et elle se crispa tant que ce fut un coup pour rien.

Les hommes n'eurent plus la mine fière et Dothy prit la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, la prochaine fois sera la bonne, je ne peux pas te conseiller mais on m'a dit que c'était plus facile en étant moins couchée, la tête relevée. Qu'en pensez-vous docteur ?

\- Cela dépend des femmes en fait, chacune doit choisir sa meilleure position ; j'en ai vu des préférer s'accroupir ou même rester debout en s'accrochant à quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Qu'en penses-tu ma colombe ?

Candy grimaça, sentant une douleur dans le dos fort désagréable mais elle put répondre avant la prochaine contraction.

\- Non pas debout mais c'est vrai que j'ai mal au dos, je veux bien essayer de me relever un peu.

Terry comprit tout de suite et la souleva doucement pour que sa colonne vertébrale ne soit plus écrasée. Anthony mit l'oreiller sous ses lombaires, Stacy en sortit un autre d'une armoire et le mit sous ses épaules. Candy se sentit mieux pour respirer mais une contraction la fit se plier en deux et elle poussa de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents. Chacun des hommes, en communion la maintint par une épaule et la tête. Anthony tenta de la motiver.

\- Pousse ma douce ! Souviens-toi , cette souffrance a but de te donner le plus grand des bonheur ! Bientôt, elle sera là, dans tes bras, en vrai ! Tu l'attends depuis si longtemps ma chérie ! Je suis si fier et heureux d'assister à ce miracle !

Terry rajouta :

\- Oui mon amour, cette douleur que tu subis seule, te permet de faire venir notre enfant de l'amour, merci tellement mon ange de me faire père, rien n'est plus beau !

\- Oui, tu sais que je t'envie un peu ma belle, poursuivit Dothy en lui caressant le ventre par dessus le drap, mais tu m'offres un autre moyen de connaître ce que plein de femmes vivent, merci infiniment.

Candy sentit ses yeux pleurer, la douleur était forte mais tant de soutien la rendait plus supportable. Pourtant le docteur Richard la découragea lorsqu'il conclut après examen :

\- C'est encore raté ma colombe, il va falloir pousser plus fort encore.

\- Plus fort ? Oh !

Elle ne s'imaginait pas le pouvoir, il lui fallait de quoi trouver plus de force, elle pensa à ce qui l'aiderait sûrement.

\- Terry, j'ai besoin de toi, appelle ta fille pour qu'elle vienne vite, chante-lui quelque chose !

Celui-ci fut surpris, il regarda Anthony qui sourit en haussant les épaules puis dit :

\- Cela te donne l'occasion de découvrir déjà si ta fille sera aussi une admiratrice de ta voix de stentor !

\- Heu… oui je vais essayer mais… que veux-tu que je chante Candy ?

\- La chanson que tu as écrit pour notre… mariage !

Le futur papa tenta de se souvenir de son texte qu'avait chanté la voix puissante de madame Jackson, quelques mots sortirent de la sienne, blafarde et tremblante ; Candy n'entendit pas grand chose, une nouvelle contraction faillit la faire hurler, elle mordit sa lèvre. Anthony le vit et lui dit :

\- Ne te retiens pas de crier Candy, tu dois libérer ta douleur, tu es forte mais tu n'as pas besoin de lutter contre ça !

\- Non, je ne veux pas crier, j'ai mal mais ma fille ne naîtra pas en m'entendant hurler mais… en entendant son père chanter !

Terry se sentit alors idiot de ne pas oser, Candy ne pensait qu'à offrir un accueil merveilleux au bébé et lui se sentait inutile. Alors il reprit d'une voix sûre, plus forte et grave son chant d'amour à ses deux amours. Candy sentit alors le moment pour essayer de pousser, Terry lui donnait le rythme, elle inspira un grand coup et poussa, maintenue par les deux mains solides de ses hommes et toujours celle de Dothy sur son ventre. Le docteur Richard l'encouragea aussi.

\- Cette fois c'est la bonne ma colombe, pousse de toute tes forces !

\- Je la sens bouger ! s'exclama la styliste en palpant sous le drap.

\- En effet, ce bébé semble bien engagé, ça a l'air de fonctionner ce chant des sirènes alors, il faudra que je le teste à une autre parturiente et un mari volontaire !

Candy reprit son souffle, elle se sentait écartelée mais fière d'elle et de Terry. Dothy la regardait avec admiration, Anthony réalisait aussi comme son épouse l'avait préféré à la possibilité de mettre au monde un enfant, non pas qu'il le découvrait à l'instant mais le reconsidérait pleinement. Et lorsque Dothy croisa son regard, elle lui sourit encore plus amoureusement, ce qui l'émut fortement et une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais la nouvelle contraction de Candy mit fin à ses pensées, elle laissa échapper un râle entre ses dents en poussant fortement et serrant le poignet de Terry qui la maintenait sans cesser de chanter malgré sa peine de ne pouvoir en faire davantage.

\- Mon Dieu, ça fait trop mal, gémit Candy, je ne vais pas y arriver, je n'en peux plus !

\- Mais si , mais si ma colombe, fit le docteur après avoir levé le drap et souriant ; je vois la tête, tu y es presque, encore une ou deux poussées et ton bébé verra le jour !

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force !

Terry pleurait, Anthony avait du mal à se retenir aussi, Dothy renifla mais entonna le « Oh Happy Day » du mariage, Terry se secoua et reprit le refrain, Anthony suivit de sa voix de fausset et Stacy se dit qu'elle pouvait aussi chanter que ce jour était heureux. Candy sentit alors un souffle l'envahir, elle avait une chance incroyable de mettre au monde son enfant entourée de sa famille, elle n'allait pas flancher maintenant ; elle poussa en sentant son bassin s'écarter atrocement, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras de son mari et celui de son frère de cœur, en ouvrant des yeux immenses et larmoyants, puis elle s'affaissa dans les bras des hommes, alors que le docteur se pencha et tira un être sanguinolent qui poussa un cri perçant.

\- C'est en effet une fille ma colombe ! Et elle a l'air de vouloir chanter avec son père !

\- Oh ! Mon Dieu !

\- Quelle merveille !

\- Une fille ! Rosemary !

Chacun eut sa réplique, tous étaient en larmes, tous sentaient un bonheur plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, la grâce les avaient touchés. Et lorsque le docteur posa le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère, ils virent ses petites mains, ses pieds mignons, son minuscule nez, son ventre rond, sa tête rouge mais parfaite. Le docteur les rassura aussi.

\- Oui elle m'a l'air réussie ! Il faut couper le cordon, vous voulez le faire Terrence ?

\- Moi ? Je…

\- Oui mon amour, fit Candy éplorée et si heureuse, n'aies pas peur, coupe comme te le montre le docteur, ce n'est pas douloureux, ni pour elle ni pour moi, c'est comme quand on coupe les cheveux ou les ongles.

Terry prit le ciseau mais sa main tremblait un peu. Il regarda Anthony qui pleurait, en extase devant le bébé. Il lui prit la main.

\- Aide-moi parrain !

Il avait murmuré, Anthony s'éveilla et posa sa main sur celle de Terry puis ils coupèrent ensemble le cordon. Candy caressa la tête de sa fille, elle avait des cheveux mais pour l'instant on ignorait la couleur. Elle fut pourtant presque sûre qu'ils seraient bruns et qu'elle avait la bouche de Terry.

\- Ma petite fille ! Ma Rosy ! Ma Rosemary ! Bonjour Rosemary Eléonore Grandchester ! Je t'aime si fort tu sais mon petit amour !

Terry posa aussi sa main sur son petit corps, il sentit une brûlure immense dans son cœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi immensément fort ma fille, mon trésor, ma Rose d'amour ! Merci la vie pour ce cadeau, merci Candy, je suis si heureux ! Merci docteur ! Merci monde merveilleux !

Anthony enchaîna :

\- Moi je suis ton parrain, Rosemary chérie et je t'aime aussi énormément. Tu as le prénom de ma mère, elle était belle et douce, tu seras encore plus belle, tu es la fille d'un ange et d'une étoile filante. Je jure de te protéger toujours ma filleule adorée. Merci pour ce cadeau la vie !

\- Bonjour jolie Rosemary, poursuivit Dothy très émue aussi. Je suis ta marraine, avec ton parrain nous avons deux enfants qui ont hâte de te voir, nous te donnerons tout plein d'amour et te protégerons toujours aussi ma toute belle ! Bienvenue dans notre monde où les rêves se réalisent !

Le docteur Richard finit par verser sa larme aussi vu ce touchant spectacle mais décida ensuite de procéder au nettoyage du bébé et de l'examiner mieux. Stacy s'occupa de Candy qui venait d'évacuer le placenta ; la délivrance achevée, elle lui fit un peu de toilette. En simultané, à la demande de son épouse Terry nota sur un carnet ce que le docteur disait.

\- Elle pèse trois kilos cinq, c'est un beau bébé. Elle mesure cinquante cinq centimètres. Le cœur bat très bien, elle a dégagé ses voies respiratoires toute seule, elle a crié à dix secondes, elle a serré mon doigt, les muscles fonctionnent, elle a des réflexes normaux, des cheveux fournis bruns, les yeux semblent bleus et parfaits mais on verra plus tard pour la couleur définitive. Tout va bien Candy, c'était vraiment un accouchement facile et sans problèmes comme je les aime. Ah, j'oubliais ! Il est… il sortit sa montre à gousset et fit des yeux ronds. Incroyable ! Donc, Rosemary Eléonore Grandchester est née le 7/7 1920 à 7 heures 35 à la clinique de Harlem à Manhattan, ville de New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique !

Terry, Candy, Anthony et Dothy se regardèrent, ayant la même pensée : ce 35 étant le résultat de cette multiplication du 7 par 5, le carré avait produit ce cinquième élément, ce fruit, cette rose née de l'amour et la sagesse. Mais chacun garda sa conclusion pour lui, le docteur et Stacy ne pourraient en comprendre autant, ça sortait du domaine cartésien mais pour les deux couples, les preuves parlaient d'elle même sur leur destin incroyable.

Le docteur Richard finit d'essuyer la petite puis vint la rendre à sa mère.

\- Donnez-la à son père docteur !

Terry n'en mena pas large mais obéit et se sentit bientôt encore plus heureux avec sa fille dans les bras.

\- Elle est si légère mais si précieuse ! Tu es belle comme un cœur de rose ma Rosy ! Oh ! Candy ! Tu nous as crée une œuvre d'art ! C'est toi la plus grande artiste de la famille !

Les larmes coulant toujours à flots de ses yeux, la jeune maman grava cette image dans sa mémoire éternelle: son plus grand rêve avait eu lieu, enfin elle était mère, elle qui n'avait pas connu la sienne, elle sentait un amour si intense, un bonheur inimaginable, cette fois elle était complète, elle était femme et mère, sa vie ne s'arrêterait plus jamais, l'éternité lui appartenait ainsi qu'à Terry devenu père, leurs deux sangs ayant crée une vie qui les prolongerait pour toujours dans l'avenir.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Quelques jours plus tard, Rosemary rencontra sa grand-mère Eléonore, son grand-père Albert, Archie et Annie avec leurs deux fils : Jordan et son petit frère Julian né en mars. Un défilé d'amis suivit pour admirer la merveille ; Becky Taylor qui avait aussi accouché en décembre dernier d'un garçon prénommé Gary en fut, Gino et Tristan vite gâteux de la princesse que le peintre s'empressa de faire le portrait, Susanna Marlowe, Marie Conrad, Philippe Berthier et Emma Powers qui faisaient encore mentir ceux qui pensaient qu'un tel couple ne pouvait durer.

Les jours passant montrèrent que le bébé avait hérité de la couleur des yeux de son père, de ses cheveux et en comparant les photos d'Eléonore, une troublante ressemblance des deux bébés. Candy était fière que son désir soit aussi récompensé.

Le baptême fut célébré le lendemain à Harlem par le révérend Jackson car Albert repartirait début août en Afrique et on ne savait pas quand pouvoir à nouveau réunir toute la famille et les amis. Rosemary avait 14 jours puisqu'on était le 21 juillet, un jour clef encore. Tout le monde était vêtu de blanc, la belle robe brodée qu'avait créée Dothy pour sa filleule faisait sensation ; le blanc symbole d'innocence, de paix et de lumière. Anthony avait fait des bouquets composés de fleurs blanches: ancolies, lys, arums, centaurées, chèvrefeuilles et bien entendu quelques roses Tendre Candy insérées. L'église d'Harlem n'avait jamais été si fleurie et blanche. Lorsque la cérémonie fut finie, tous furent conviés à un repas au cabaret transformé en restaurant ce dimanche d'été. La petite avait reçu une médaille de Marie par sa grand-mère, Eléonore était si fière et gaga de sa petite fille qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui acheter plein de choses, ce qui faisait sourire ses parents mais qui cherchaient à lui faire renoncer avec tact chaque nouvelle idée d'achat. Albert avait aussi pris son rôle de grand-père à cœur, une jolie gourmette avec son prénom et une gravure de rose ornait le délicat petit poignet du bébé et il avait déjà rajouté son nom à l'arbre généalogique de sa famille ainsi que dans les actionnaires de la banque André pour lui offrir un petit pécule en plus à sa majorité. Les parrains et marraines avaient offert le trousseau et Anthony avait planté avec Terry le jour de sa naissance un jeune arbre sur la colline, un cerisier japonais qui grandirait en même temps que Rosemary.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **« Pour qu'une rose éclose**_

 _ **Il faut beaucoup s'aimer**_

 _ **La patience récompense**_

 _ **Les cœurs bien entraînés**_

 _ **Ainsi naîtra la jolie rose**_

 _ **Pour qu'une rose éclose**_

 _ **Il faut aussi rêver**_

 _ **Au fruit de la passion**_

 _ **Cueilli à maturité**_

 _ **Ainsi germera la tendre rose**_

 _ **Pour qu'une rose éclose**_

 _ **Il faut bien l'arroser**_

 _ **D'une pluie de baisers**_

 _ **Souvent la caresser**_

 _ **Ainsi fleurira la chère rose**_

 _ **Pour qu'une rose éclose**_

 _ **De soleil la réchauffer**_

 _ **En toutes saisons**_

 _ **Beaucoup l'embrasser**_

 _ **Ainsi grandira la belle rose »**_

 _ **Poème de Diogène**_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Terry avait parfois un peu d'angoisse dans son nouveau rôle, Rosemary qu'il appelait souvent Rosy était si fragile, si petite dans ses bras mais pourtant jamais plus grosse responsabilité ne lui fut donnée ; il voulait être un papa parfait, il n'avait pas d'exemple à part Archie et Anthony ; il se laissait porter par son cœur et participait de moitié à tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour prendre soin d'un bébé comme changer ses langes, la baigner ou lui raconter déjà des contes et poèmes de sa voix censée douée pour ça, comme de pousser le landau dans les promenades. Il appréhendait maintenant de devoir la quitter dans quelques jours pour commencer à monter sa nouvelle pièce. Il avait traduit lors des trois derniers mois de grossesse de Candy où elle avait arrêté de travailler, une pièce française de Georges Feydeau intitulée « La puce à l'oreille », avec l'aide d'Anthony souvent puis proposé ce projet à son producteur qui n'avait pas encore accepté de le financer d'ailleurs, doutant du succès de ce genre-là à Broadway. Mais Terry, poussé par Candy et Anthony qui lui proposa même d'en financer une partie par la vente de son appartement, ne pouvait pas renoncer avec tant de foi en lui de sa famille. Seulement il savait qu'il devrait cette fois gagner de l'argent de cette pièce, Cyrano avait juste couvert les frais faute d'avoir écourté la tournée de deux mois, cette fois il devait renflouer son compte où l'avenir serait plus difficile. Il avait aussi écrit pas mal de poèmes ces mois, l'inspiration avait été riche dans son bonheur d'époux et de futur père. Candy lui avait suggéré de les faire éditer, d'abord il s'était opposé à l'idée de partager avec des étrangers cette intime émanation de lui, puis l'idée s'était acheminée ; il avait alors relu toutes ses créations, certaines lui semblaient possiblement lisibles pour d'autres âmes poétiques en attente de partages d'expériences positives. Comme lui avait dit Gino le jour de sa majorité : tout était recyclable, joies ou peines, bonheurs ou malheurs, tout pouvait être transformé en art, en esthétisme et apporter à d'autres un peu d'utilité ou de plaisir. Alors il avait apporté un échantillon de dix poèmes à un éditeur de Brooklyn pour avoir un avis, celui-ci le rappela dès le lendemain pour lui dire qu'il aimerait en lire davantage puis une fois une vingtaine d'autres lus, de publier de sa maison un ouvrage de son nom. Terry lui avoua alors qu'il souhaiterait utiliser un autre nom pour publier ses poèmes, au moins pour la première fois car il ne voulait pas qu'on l'achète juste par curiosité pour l'acteur. L'éditeur fut alors moins emballé mais comme Terry lui assura qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, soit il publiait un premier ouvrage sans s'aider de sa célébrité d'acteur, soit rien du tout, il finit pas accepter ce défi en espérant ne pas se tromper. Ce premier recueil de poème intitulé : « A tire d'Elles » signé Ryan Scody, anagramme de CandyRosy, ses deux princesses, ses Elles, devrait sortir en parution début septembre en principe et Terry se disait que si ça ne marchait pas, ça prouverait au moins que ses poèmes n'étaient faits que pour lui et ses muses, donc il n'était pas vraiment inquiet en comparaison de sa pièce. Mais pour le moment il était serein, ses projets n'étaient pas l'essentiel, Candy lui avait donné une petite fille magnifique et c'était son jour de baptême, un jour merveilleux. Demain donnera ses réponses…

 _OoOoOoO_

Anthony regardait Thomas qui expliquait à Albert comment il avait gagné son match de base ball avec son équipe le mois dernier. Rubis était si jolie avec sa robe blanche crée par sa mère, les grosses manches ballons ornées de gros nœuds papillons rose pâle et ses cheveux bruns joliment bouclés en deux couettes lui faisait penser à Candy petite. Il était fier de sa famille, depuis son mariage tout avait été du bonheur, Dothy ne cessait de le séduire, c'était bien l'épouse idéale en tous points. Les seuls points noirs à son bonheur étaient d'ordre professionnel avec un procès pour le mois prochain qui devait enfin condamner son ancien patron John Bradley à ce qu'il méritait après ses malversations et surtout sa tentative de meurtre sur lui la veille du nouvel an et qui l'avait épargné de la mort seulement grâce au destin lui ayant donné Terry comme ami, comme frère unique. Ce procès où il serait l'avocat de la victime donc de lui même, il s'y préparait depuis six mois, il avait un dossier solide et ne voyait pas comment Bradley pourrait se sauver de son destin d'aller en prison pour un certain temps même s'il était libre grâce à une caution depuis que sa plainte avait été portée au juge. Pourtant toute la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie en montant ce dossier avec l'idée de rendre justice et faire payer à son ancien patron toutes ses mesquineries, faisait place maintenant à l'angoisse et la peur d'avoir surestimé ses capacités et que l'avenir soit à jamais le prolongement de ce procès et de toutes les conséquences qu'il n'avait pas envisagées au départ. Car en fait, le dossier de corruption qu'il avait subtilisé à Bradley pour se garder de lui au cas où, cachait un bien pire secret encore. C'est son ami le commissaire Rogers qui avait mené l'enquête avec lui qui avait trouvé lors d'une perquisition chez Bradley que cet avocat réputé et aux tarifs onéreux était un membre du Klu Klux Clan, cette organisation raciste et criminelle sévissant depuis longtemps aux Etats-Unis. Cette organisation longtemps cantonnée dans le Sud avait hélas retrouvé un gros souffle pendant la guerre mondiale, le président Wilson la tolérait discrètement dans son gouvernement sous conditions de ne pas prôner ni faire violences pour inciter les noirs à aller se faire voir ailleurs et surtout ne pas espérer autant de droits que les blancs. Bradley avait bien montré son racisme devant Anthony mais pas au point de deviner qu'il était un membre éminent du klan et qu'il avait participé à un lynchage en 1917 à Philadelphie. Anthony n'avait pas de preuves concrètes de cela mais sa révolte d'un tel crime était devenue forte, il avait plein d' amis noirs désormais, mais même sans cela il n'aurait pas accepté cette idéologie stupide et inégale bien sûr, mais en ayant choisi de s'installer professionnellement à Harlem afin d'aider ce quartier comme l'avait commencé son ami idéal, il se sentait donc encore plus déterminé à faire que Bradley paie aussi pour ses actes racistes criminels même si c'était pour d'autres actes qu'il serait condamné. La conscience d'Anthony était soumise à dure épreuve, il espérait qu'une fois finie cette mission, il aurait la force et les moyens de trouver comment démanteler le klan à New York, voire si le destin l'y aidait, le faire interdire. Enfin, il se sentait petit pour si grande œuvre mais comme disait Terry, ce n'était pas parce que c'était difficile qu'il ne fallait pas essayer. Il était déjà soulagé que le duc de Grandchester ait définitivement renoncé à vouloir récupérer l'héritage de Terry, le renoncement de Bradley ayant démotivé ses ambitions en ajout d'une nouvelle lettre plus exhaustive des conséquences en mauvaise publicité à son encontre. Il y avait du gros ouvrage devant Anthony mais il était soutenu, aidé et compris comme jamais. Et pour l'instant il était justement avec tous ceux qui œuvraient pour rendre le monde meilleur et il devait en profiter sans se soucier de demain. Demain est un autre jour.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Dothy était fière de voir ses enfants si épanouis. Thomas tenait son rôle de grand frère à cœur, quel gentil petit garçon et si intelligent. Il allait entrer au collège en septembre, un collège réputé à New York et Rubis commençait à lire et écrire grâce aux leçons d'un précepteur efficace. Elle, continuait à travailler, en tant que styliste et couturière uniquement et donc chez elle, la boutique tournait grâce aux deux vendeuses. Ainsi elle combinait sa vocation et l'envie de bien profiter et éduquer ses enfants cadeaux du destin. Et l'amour la rendait encore plus imaginative, elle avait mis à la mode une robe blouse ample et courte d'été, après celle de soirée en lamé que Candy avait inauguré à son anniversaire, ses modèles avaient du succès. Anthony travaillait aussi beaucoup mais rentrait tôt en fin d'après-midi pour participer aux activités avec les enfants et elle ; les dimanche étaient aussi riches en échanges, chez les Grandchester souvent, jamais ennuyeux ni tristes. Elle était fière d'Anthony, il était plus angoissé depuis quelques jours, elle le massait pour le détendre chaque soir au coucher, ça finissait souvent en plus coquin, à leur grand bonheur, le temps ne faisant qu'embellir et renforcer leur entente de tous bords. Seul un nuage était apparu récemment, elle avait reçu une lettre de son ex-mari, il voulait la revoir pour s'excuser d'avoir été stupide, il disait qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'avait toujours aimé qu'elle. Vingt ans après leur divorce, alors qu'il n'avait jamais donné signe de vie, voilà qu'il réapparaissait ! Bien sûr, elle ne risquait pas de le croire et le reprendre, il devait avoir eu vent de sa réussite, il voulait lui soutirer de l'argent mais cette fois il pouvait toujours courir. Ce qui la tracassait c'était de le dire à Anthony, seule Candy le savait pour le moment, elle comptait bien évidemment lui dire mais espérait que cette lettre reçue ne donnerait jamais de suite. Candy n'était pas d'accord, elle avait raison, Dothy décida de le dire à Anthony dès demain, aujourd'hui c'était leur jour choisi pour parrainer le petit ange que le ciel leur avait confié à protéger. Demain, il sera temps…

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Candy qui dans sa belle robe blanche arborait sa silhouette mince et sa mine resplendissante quatorze jours après son accouchement, contemplait sans se lasser sa fille, cherchant dans ses premiers sourires encore des ressemblances avec son père et cette fierté et complétude qui la transperçait depuis ne la quittait plus. Etre mère était un tel nouveau bonheur et plaisir, la nourrir de son sein, prendre soin d'elle, embrasser sa peau douce et lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et la chérirait toujours, rien n'avait de comparaison à ce rôle si merveilleux mais n'en avait pas pour autant diminué celui d'épouse, elle en aimait depuis encore plus son unique et incroyable époux pour ce si beau cadeau. Elle espérait bien en avoir d'autres, un petit garçon surtout, elle avait hâte de cet avenir merveilleux encore. Et puis, elle pourrait reprendre en partie son métier bientôt, d'abord pour l'administratif et quand Rosy serait sevrée, l'infirmière pourrait concilier travail et famille raisonnablement. Elle était aussi fière d'avoir pu faire rentrer Mélissa son infirmière si douée à l'école de médecine, pour devenir médecin au meilleur des cas et peut-être plus tard succéder au docteur Richard à la clinique de Harlem. Stacy et les deux autres infirmières assuraient en attendant tous les soins mais une nouvelle recrue ne serait pas de refus si quelqu'un voulait pourvoir l'annonce. Avec tout ce qui avait déjà été accompli et en voie d'accomplissement avec Anthony, on ne pouvait que se sentir fier et prêt à poursuivre ce projet commencé par Terry, son monsieur T si extraordinaire. Mais Candy avait aussi hâte d'aller montrer sa merveille de fille de son merveilleux époux à ses deux mamans, ils iraient passer Noël à Lakewood et à la maison Pony dans cette intention. Albert ne serait peut-être pas là mais il lui avait confié son secret il y a trois jours, qu'elle ignorait jusqu'alors et que seul Anthony connaissait. Son père adoptif avait aimé une jeune fille à seize ans, la fille d'une servante de Lakewood. Sa tante Elroy avait renvoyé la mère et la fille en le découvrant, ce qui avait aussi donné à l'héritier André une raison de plus pour fuir devoir et raison longtemps et tenter de retrouver Nancy. Et il avait enfin trouvé une piste en Afrique du Nord, par l'entremise d'un ami, le père d'Ali qu'il avait emmené avec lui l'année dernière en Amérique pour se perfectionner en médecine vétérinaire. Elle aurait vécu à Oran en Algérie semble-t-il et Albert avait donc hâte de repartir en Afrique pour tenter de la retrouver enfin. Candy était heureuse à l'idée que peut-être un jour, son nomade de père aurait envie lui aussi de fonder une nouvelle famille et apporter encore du bonheur à celle déjà construite. C'était à la fois difficile d'imaginer son père et éternel ami s'installer en sédentarité mais pas impossible, il l'avait dit : les voyages formaient la jeunesse mais ne faisaient pas le but d'une vie. Il lui avait aussi appris que Daniel Legrand avait écrit de Miami pour lui demander un travail à la banque André en vue de se marier. Après deux mois de désintoxication, il était parti chez ses parents en Floride, on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles puis cette demande. Albert voulait lui laisser une chance, Archibald était plus réticent, Annie avait demandé de procéder à un vote pour décider suivant la majorité. Candy avait choisi de lui laisser une chance, Terry et Anthony n'étant pas étonnés de son choix décidèrent de le respecter et Daniel eut donc l'autorisation de revenir à Chicago et d'intégrer un poste de stagiaire assistant dans un premier temps à la banque André puis suivant ses capacités de gravir les échelons peut-être. Le temps dirait donc si Daniel voulait vraiment vivre honnêtement et sainement, la grand-tante Elroy était en tout cas contente de le revoir vivre près d'elle les premiers temps. Il y avait aussi Tom et son épouse Betty qui attendaient un heureux évènement, son ami d'enfance comblait aussi ainsi mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria.

Tout n'était donc que soleil dans la vie de Candy depuis qu'elle avait accepté de vivre son destin rêvé, elle savait bien qu'il y aurait des nuages et des peines encore, le bonheur calme ne pouvait durer toute une vie mais désormais avec une si grande famille, il n'y aurait plus jamais la solitude des lendemains déserts, demain serait ce qu'il sera mais il sera construit sur un présent solide et heureux. Demain… se réaliseront les rêves d'aujourd'hui !

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Postface**

J _'avais rêvé d'un amour ambitieux et sans limites, j'ai repoussé les barrières, fait voltiger les préjugés et poussé fort la porte de mes audaces pour créer cette idéale histoire où mes rêves de liberté, d'amour, d'amitié, de générosité, de tolérance, d'esthétisme et d'érotisme prenaient vie. J'espère que mon rêve a pu être le vôtre comme il a été le rêve de Terry et Candy, d'Anthony et Dothy, d'Albert, de Philippe et Emma, de Gino et Tristan, de Susanna et Michael, de Becky et Christopher, d'Archibald et Annie, de mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria, du docteur Richard, du révérend Jackson et son épouse, de Stacy, de Mélissa, d'Abraham, de Lola Rossinella, d'Ali, de James, de Martha, de Peter, de Thomas, de Rubis, de Rosy, de Sultan et Stella, de Sucre d'orge… Il sera encore un rêve dans l'avenir que je vous laisse imaginer seuls. A moins qu'un jour je poursuive le rêve de moi-même si l'inspiration revenait me hanter… Merci d'avoir été au bout de nos rêves chers lecteurs et lectrices !_

Cette fiction débutée en 2003 a été achevée en août 2016, Diogène.

 **FIN**


End file.
